The Boy With The Piercing Blue Eyes
by Hermina05
Summary: Translation. After Sirius dies Harry asks help from Snape to finally learn Occlumency. Why does Snape hate Harry? Will their relationship get better or worse? Can they work together to win the war? And who is the boy with the blue eyes? Ignores HBP & DH The story is up on my LiveJournal account under the same username.
1. Prologue

I do not own this story or the characters. The story belongs to Brigi, who wrote it in Hungarian in 2003. I asked permission to translate because I think it's really good, and I wish to share it with everyone who's interested. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling of course. Hope you like it.

The author asked me to give you an e-mail address so you can complain or praise the novel. It's tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter

**So the story:**** After what happened at the Ministry (end of HP and the OotP), Harry askes Snape to teach him Occumency. How can Harry deal with his Godfather's death? Will he be able to learn Occlumency in time? Will they be able to defeat Voldemort? A boy with blue eyes appears. But who is he?**

* * *

><p><span>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<span>

_Chapter 0 – Prologue_

Harry, having washed and gotten rid of all the dirt, brushed aside a watery mop of hair. He spread a white towel on his shoulder so the dripping water wouldn't soak his shirt completely, but a few drop of water still made its way to the parchment he was writing on. Harry wrote a letter. Two weeks had passed since he bid farewell to his friends at King's Cross Station in London. The members of the Order of the Phoenix had warned the Dursley's to treat the boy well. It seems that the daunting wizards reached their goal, although it must be because of their appearance more than the kind words.

The Dursley family now lived in fear on Privet Drive. Whenever Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia see Harry, they turn pale, start trembling and go away, as if the wizard boy is suffering from incurable and infectious disease. Dudley spends every day of the summer outside, biking with his gang and terrorizing little kids. The fat Dursley boy always returns home at dusk to spend as little time with his hated cousin as possible. He still remembers the events of last summer, when he and Harry were attacked by dementors. Whenever he remembers that night, a cold shiver runs through his body, and he eats a slice of chocolate to try to dismiss the memories. Though Harry never told him, this is the best way to regain the strength of the body and soul. Dudley was big enough. But he secretly rejoiced that Big D – as Dudley's friends call him – found the cure himself. As much as he hated his cousin, Harry thought with horror what would have happened if he had failed to stop the dementors. Dudley would be a soulless zombie as long as he lives, and there is no magic that can change that.

He never could have imagined that one day the Dursleys may be in danger because of him. His enemies, Voldemort, the Death Eaters and the dementors attacked his friends and associates in the magical world, but now this Muggle family has a reason to fear.

Harry did not like the family that took care of him during his life so far. However his heart told him to take action. He has to forget old resentments, and talk to them seriously. He wants to grow up because of the prophecy, but this requires something more than resting all summer long.

He dipped his quill in the ink bottle and signed the letter: "_Yours sincerely, Harry J. Potter."_

He carefully folded the parchment then put it in the already addressed envelope. He sealed it with red wax then closed it with a seal. He turned the small package – it was bulging with the papers in it – and ran his hands over the address. _"Professor Severus Snape…"_

Sighing, he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen where the Dursley's were already preparing for dinner. They never told him when it was time to eat. So who is left out, will not eat. The first couple of times he had to go to bed with an empty stomach. But he soon learned to use his nose to judge when dinner is ready. He guessed that Aunt Petunia's horrible smelling stew can't smell worse, so it's time to go down to eat. The letter was carefully concealed in the pocket of his pants and he sat down at the table.

Eating with the Dursley's was very specific. They sat around the tiny table, but it was by no means normal. Dudley, who was big enough to occupy one side of the table, was now sitting between his parents on his side of the table. Their motto was to sit as far away from Harry as possible. They didn't speak, but all three of them were watching their food with one eye, and the other one on Harry. They were afraid that the boy would do something that could harm them.

Harry slowly consumed his terrible tasting dinner, and when he finished, with a sigh he pushed the plate away and with clasped hands looked at the Dursleys. They turned pale immediately and either dropped the silverware or stared open-mouthed at the boy sitting opposite them.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, I need to talk to you. Now. We cannot delay it any further because it is important." He saw that Uncle Vernon's face first grow white then turned red in rage that he dared to break the sacred silence of dinner. "Please don't interrupt. It is very important for you to know the truth, because as long as I live here with you your life is in danger too." Hearing this, Aunt Petunia made a weak sound, and terrified, she put her arms around her beloved son. Uncle Vernon clenched his hands. Harry swallowed hard then continued.

"Last year when… Dudley and I were attacked by the two dementors… you could see that no one is safe from Voldemort and his powers, not wizards and not even the people who can't do magic. Back then I did what I could and saved Dudley." He made that clear as if to hope that his foster parents might look more positively. It seemed he did not achieve it. "But I'm not so sure that I can protect you now that Voldemort got his full powers back. Or myself…" He said squinting. "There is a prophecy…" he looked up to see their reaction. "It was recorded before I was born. It says that I will be Voldemort's biggest enemy and the final battle will be between us, and one of us will die. Either he kills me or he will die… by my hands."

He glanced at his sweaty fingers and started to rub them to stop the shaking. "No matter how many comrades are with us to help, we are fatal enemies until the end. But while I'm a child and inexperienced, he has the advantage and…" he could hardly say it. "He uses this successfully. He figured how to use me to achieve his goals, and I couldn't resist… and because of me… Sirius had to die…" He felt the lump in his throat constantly increasing, and his eyes began to hurt. "My godfather died. The one I talked to you about. The one who was in the TV. He came to rescue me but it cost him his life. My friends with whom I fought were all seriously injured, because I was impatient and reckless. It's my responsibility and it's very hard to bear. The wizards and witches at the station, with whom you spoke all live for one reason. And that is to protect me. But I don't want anyone to get hurt… or die… because of me."

He pulled out the letter from his pocket. "In the last two weeks I had time to think about what happened. There is a teacher… a very good teacher at school, who in the past year taught me. He tried to prepare me to defend myself from Voldemort's attacks. However, I was unable to learn due to my obstinacy. If I could just put aside my pride, my friends didn't have to suffer. It was a big mistake to act so childish, because it made our job more difficult. Now I have to make things right. I wrote a letter to him saying that I want to start over studying this summer under his supervision. And I need your consent" he finally said resolutely. He looked up into his uncle's eyes. "Uncle Vernon please let Professor Snape spend the summer here, and teach me what I should have learnt a long time ago!"

* * *

><p>I am not really good at translating. Sorry. But I wanted to share this novel.<p>

Please review and tell me what you think. I'll let the author know what you all wrote.

Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully). Probably this week. Or today, because I'm in the mood right now.


	2. Waiting  part 1

I do not own anything. I'm just translating a great story. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to Brigichan who asked me to write down an e-mail address: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

But please review. I'll pass on your reviews too.

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

So the chapter… enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 1 – Waiting (part 1)_

There was dead silence in the kitchen. The Dursley's listened to the monologue as if they forgot how to breathe. But Harry's last sentence was like a slap in the face.

Uncle Vernon stood up with trembling knees.

"So you…you mean that… someone like you… will come… here?"

"I didn't promise anything in advance. I need your consent; after all, this is your house."

"And you want to use magic here?" Harry bit his lip. "In this decent house? " Said Uncle Vernon in a greater volume, when he saw his nephew not saying anything. "Do you want to utterly ruin our good reputation?"

"The neighbors would see nothing." Harry blurted out desperately. He never would have thought that he would have to beg the Dursley's. "We would be in the house the entire time. You wouldn't notice anything, I promise."

Aunt Petunia got up too. "And how do you think we will support another free-loader like you? For there are more than two months left until school starts. It would be a great addition for us!"

Harry knew that Uncle Vernon's salary would be more than enough to feed one more person, but he did not say anything.

"But you know that I work. I help Mr. Gus every morning to deliver milk on five streets, and three times a week I help delivering newspapers too. Out of the money I earn you can feed him." Aunt Petunia recoiled in surprise. Harry seized the opportunity to strike while the iron was hot. "Professor Snape knew my mother, Aunt Petunia. And… he knew my father too. But that's not the point. Please, it's very important, and not just for me."

Uncle Vernon had blown out in anger. "So," he threatened with shaking fists, "so over the summer… you've been planning this, huh?"

"I…" Harry began.

"You overtax our goodwill again! Petunia takes care of you and that's your gratitude!" The mention of her sister made Petunia even paler. She glanced at her husband who watched with narrowed eyes. "And what would that freak… teach you?" He couldn't say 'wizard'.

"He," said Harry surprised, "would teach me how to close my mind from Voldemort. Because Voldemort can penetrate other people's thoughts and he can use the information in his own interest. With this method… he could ambush me." He felt it useless to tell the Dursley's more about Occlumency, maybe they would get the point without further explanation.

After he finished speaking, he looked at his aunt and uncle questioningly. They immersed themselves in staring at each other. Finally, Uncle Vernon pulled his family into the living room, slammed the door shut behind him, and everyone began shouting.

Harry felt wretched. His stomach, with all that was inside, shrunk. 'It won't work… They won't let it…'

He was playing with the letter and waited for the first tears to run down his cheek. But then the murmur in the living room stopped. Harry looked up when the door opened. Uncle Vernon came out followed by his family. Harry stood up and to be sure, acted confidant.

His uncle pointed toward him menacingly with his finger.

"Alright, boy! Your teacher can come!" Harry's face reflected sincere joy. "But just because if he trains you well… you can protect us from Vol… Vol… that monster. Nothing can happen to Dudley, understood? If something happens… I'm going to kill you!" Harry nodded his head violently, but he could not help smiling. "He can live in the guest room. We don't use it often anyway…"

Aunt Petunia snorted loudly, indicating that she did not like the idea of cleaning the room, but she nodded. Harry was about to rush out of the kitchen with joy but he glanced gratefully to his aunt.

"Thank you," he murmured softly "I'll send the letter now."

"Now? But it's night time." Uncle Vernon blurted out.

"Not like that. With an owl," said Harry softly. "I don't know his address, but Hedwig, my owl will find him."

"Go," was all he said.

Harry jumped up and ran up the stairs. He burst into his room and went to Hedwig who was waiting impatiently for her master to let her out.

"Come here, Hedwig!" said Harry smiling while stroking the bird. "What beautiful feathers you have." He praised her graciously. "Look, I have a very important letter that you have to deliver to Professor Snape. You know who that is, right? Right." He grinned when the bird nodded. "You can only give it to him, understand? You can't let anyone read it beside him. And wait for his answer. Here!" He gave the letter to the owl. "Be careful! And behave!"

The snowy white owl left through the window, and Harry looked after her for a long time even though he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

><p>The following days went by with tense waiting. The Dursley's questioned their foster son about the teacher's answer every day, but Harry could say nothing.<p>

On the morning of the forth day he himself became a little desperate. Is Snape that angry because he watched his memories? But… after being caught in Umbridge's office, Snape had acted immediately and informed the members of the Order about Harry's new vision. In fact, he tried to protect Black with not letting him leave the house, because he knew that this was how they wanted to lure him out of his hiding place. If he hated him, he wouldn't have done this, right?

Filled with doubts he got out of bed. He was cleaning his teeth when a white feather ball appeared in the window.

"Medwik!" He shouted with his mouth full as he caught the bird. The owl hooted in protest against the embrace, and she tapped the head of her master with her beak. "Oh, I love you so much!" He took the toothbrush out of his mouth. "There you are! Did you give him the letter? Did he write back?" He bombed the bird with his questions.

Hedwig, being the intelligent bird she was straightened herself, and gracefully lifted her right leg on which hung an envelope.

Harry took the letter with shaking hands. It was addressed to him. On the back a blue wax sealed the envelope. He recognized Snape's handwriting. He tore open the envelope, but before he read the letter, he looked at Hedwig again.

"What mood was he in? Was he angry? Or nice? Was he mad? Say something!" But the owl just stared blankly with her beautiful eyes. Harry opened the parchment and eagerly began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter!_

Mr. Potter! Harry groaned. This doesn't sound promising. It is true that Snape never called him by his first name. He sighed and continued to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter!_

_I was surprised upon receiving your long, but meaningful letter. I can see that you were able to eliminate the expense of your injured pride, and finally realized what you need to do. This is the first wise decision made by you in a long time. I considered your offer and have decided to accept it. I am willing to continue teaching you Occlumency, provided you follow my instructions precisely. Headmaster Dumbledore gave you his blessings. He also obtained permission for you to use magic during the holiday._

_I will be arriving on Saturday morning at eleven o'clock._

_Severus Snape_

Harry sat on the edge of his bed. Short. Brief. Diplomatic. Somehow he had hoped for something more after the frank and revealing letter he wrote. Yet he was relieved, he would come. And the answer was late because Snape wanted to ask for permission from Dumbledore. So the Headmaster knows about his intention…

And on Saturday! He had only one and a half days left until then.

He went to the table, wrote a note for the Dursley's, and put it on the refrigerator with a magnet from the kitchen. Then he tied a thin sweater around his waist and stepped out of the house. He had to deliver milk on five streets before five o'clock.

Hours later, he walked home tiredly. He was exhausted from carrying heavy objects. His shoulders became red because of the sun, and he was dirty and sweaty all over.

Since he never got his own clothes he always used the ones his cousin got bored of. It was quite unpleasant because Dudley was very big. It was like wearing a sack, and the wizard boy had started to be ashamed of it. One day, when he was wiping the dust in the living room, he watched in secret as his aunt was sewing the hole on her son's torn shirt. He was watching so hard that he almost crushed a precious vase, but fortunately caught it in time. When Aunt Petunia left the room he picked up the few rolls of thread, a few needles from a heart-shaped pincushion and with scissors he put them in his pocket. Upstairs in his room he took out his 'own' clothes and started to look them over. His eyes caught one, a pale green shirt which was burned with a cigarette by Dudley. He had told his parents about it. He said it was a spark from a campfire that made the damage. His parents believed him. However, Harry knew that it had happened when Dudley started smoking and he wasn't paying attention. He took the scissors and cut down the redundant parts. It was not a demanding job, and when he picked it up he still had a feeling that he sees an oversized poncho. The shirt was too large for his skinny upper body, it needed some design. When he finished with the cutting he took the needle excitedly which stabbed his finger. He immediately grabbed his hand and started shaking it, then he put it in his mouth, but a large drop of blood made its way out of the end of his finger. He watched with tremulous eyes the battle damage, and glared at the cause of the damage. He cursed himself that he did not steal a thimble too from Aunt Petunia. But he did not have time to rummage among the sewing things. He was afraid of being caught.

He went to the needle again and approached the daunting object, and now more adept at it, he touched it again. He picked a long green thread from the coil, and attempted to get it in the needle. He did it so slowly and with so much attention, that he was biting his tongue to focus. He tried it once, twice. Slowly and quickly. With precise and tricky wrist movements, but also fiercely. After failing a few times he was stabbing the thread in the hole with trembling hand. With lips trembling in rage, he threw everything away, and folded his hands in front of his chest. He was watching the needle in the sunshine, the tread and the torn t-shirt. He scratched his side and climbed to the needle on all fours. Stopping on his knee he bit down the end of the thread and used what was left of it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to relax. He managed to do it on the first attempt. He quickly made a knot so he wouldn't have to do it again. He started to sew with the movement he saw Aunt Petunia doing it. Within a few minutes, when he made a snag the third time, he began to lose patience. The only motivation was that when he is finished he would have clothes that fit him. So half an hour later with a lot of suffering he was done with the converting of the green shirt. He raised it triumphantly in the air and quickly tried it on. He was very proud of himself. In a few days he converted almost all of his shirts to fit him.

When he arrived home Friday morning after work, he took of his t-shirt in disgust. It smelled because of the sweat. He ran upstairs and threw it in the sink, then picked up a clean one. He took out a small envelope from his pocket. Mr. Gus, the milkman gave him his weekly salary, and he received his salary for the newspaper delivering too. Not much, he thought, despite the fact that he promised it to be enough to cover the costs. With a sigh he started down to the kitchen, where Aunt Petunia was making lunch, if not enjoying her favorite entertainment, watching her neighbors. The lady turned around when Harry stepped in and gave him a suspicious look. Harry tried to make an encouraging smile, but his aunt only frowned.

"I… " he started a little tentatively "…I got my money and I thought I'd give you. As promised…"

Petunia's eyes sparkled interestingly. She looked at Harry, his green eyes, the lightning shaped scar, the reddened shoulders. Then her eyes stopped on the boys torn clothes. "I was right. You stole my sewing things…"

Harry turned white and swallowed. "I'll give it back, I just used it a little." He tried to apologize. His aunt, however, made a snort like sigh. "Keep your money. And buy some clothes. Your teacher might think we treat you badly…"

The boy's eyes widened. "Are you… serious? I can buy clothes? I…" he looked at the envelope. "Thank you, Aunt Petunia!" He smiled gratefully.

He was so happy when he left the house. He gripped the envelope tightly with the money in it as he ran through the streets. He soon arrived at a small shopping district. He stopped here to catch his breath. Relying on his knees with his hands he briskly plucked the air, and then he looked up.

He could see parents everywhere, and young kids, as they made their way into one of the shops. Some of them already had a few bags with the stuff they bought. Others were trying to find what they came here for.

His heart began hammering wildly, just like when he was at Diagon Alley. He rarely got to go with the Dursley's to buy clothes. They mostly bought underwear and a black outfit that he could wear for a funeral if it was necessary. And he never got the chance to go shopping alone, so he was terribly excited. He did not even know what to buy and how much things cost. He knew more about the prices in the magical world than the Muggle world. But he vowed not to spend his money on stupid things. After all, he worked hard for it. He would buy clothes, which are useful, cheap, and that he likes too.

He began to study the windows to be clear about the prices. He noticed that there were great differences between stores. The one's that sold products that won't lose their color, asked for huge amounts of money. Among them were nice ones too. He thought the cheaper ones must be worse. Then he began to think. His place is in the magical world, he spends most of his time there. He stays with the Muggles when the school year ends. This period is almost negligible. It would be unnecessary to buy expensive clothes. He would be satisfied with the cheaper clothes. And he would be happy with them too.

So he went into a cheaper shop and took a basket, seeing that every customer does. He started towards the men's clothing department, and watched the other kids choosing their clothes. He did as they did. He found some nice T-shirts, despite the fact that some of them were very far from his taste. He took them in his basket and went to try them on. He seemed to choose right, because almost all of it was good. One of the red T-shirts was very good with his green eyes, as well as the green and black T-shirts. He just needed a white one and then he could go find a few trousers. He could use a pair of new shoes too. The ones he were wearing were good for work, but he still needed one to go out in.

Harry happily exited the shop after he paid. He still had more than half of his money, so he went to find a shop where he could buy jeans. He found one, and when he entered he felt like when he went to buy his wand. There were so many of them with different shapes, sizes and colors. He didn't even know where to start. He saw that most people bought the blue ones, so he went to find those too. He found six jeans to try on. Finally he chose a dark blue. He was watching himself in the mirror when he started to stare at his own glasses. With his normal clothes, he started to look ridiculous. He felt very childish with them. He took it off to look at himself. It was a bad idea, because he couldn't see without them. He couldn't see anything but he still felt more mature. With a sigh, he put the glasses back on and went to pay.

After finding some nice boots, he started walking on the streets. He had enough money left for an ice cream or a coke. Harry found a small crowd in the middle of a small square. He sat on the edge of a nearby fountain. He heard clapping and someone was celebrating something. He wanted to see what happened. He saw a wheel with different flashing labels, and a guy in a suit with a microphone. He had papers in his hand and he read something from them. Beside him was a white clad hostess with a glass adhered full of white papers.

"Test your knowledge! If you answer correctly you'll get a cash prize! " yelled the man in suits.

Harry shrugged. He walked closer, and he found himself in the first row. He watched the wheel.

"Maybe you, young man! Would you like to try?" said the man with the microphone.

Harry gasped in surprise.

"Well?

"Well… yes," he said finally, when he saw that all eyes were on him.

"Well, you can draw one!" snapped the presenter.

"What and where?"

"A paper from the bottle!"

Harry looked at the charming hostess. It was not hard to figure out that she was not here because of her brain, but because of her appearance. He dug in and took out a paper.

_**Herbs.**_

That's what was written on it.

"Herbs." He cried. He locked at his notes. "Let's see the question! Listen… uh…"

"Potter. Harry Potter."

"Well, Mr. Potter, here is your question: What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry grinned widely. He could answer that question if he'd just woken up.

"The two are one and the same. It's called Aconitum in Latin."

The man in suit looked surprised first, and then looked at the hostess. She just shrugged, so the man began to browse the papers.

"The answer is correct!" He yelled. "Applaud the young man!" The bystanders began cheering and clapping. "Now, Mr. Potter, spin the wheel of fortune!"

"This one?"

The man nodded. Harry, clutching his packages, stepped closer, swallowed and spun the wheel. He didn't expect anything because he had little chance to win. To his surprise, the wheel stopped at "Special Award".

"Special award! Congratulations!"

"What is the special award?" He asked softly.

"Cash! A hundred pounds!"

"How much?" Harry asked surprised.

"Indeed, a hundred! Our hostess is bringing it already. Congratulations!" The man shook his hand. Harry got his prize in an envelope. For one correct answer! It was worth remembering Snape's questions from his very first Potion lesson.

Quickly he hid the money and ran out of the crowd. _'A hundred pounds! What am I going to do with this much money?'_

First, he decided to buy a little refreshment, after such a happy day. So he sat down on the terrace of an ice cream shop and ordered an ice cream. His bags rested in a chair next to him, and he enjoyed the sunshine. _'What to do with the money?'_ He was preoccupied with this question. It would be silly to go to an expensive store and buy new clothes. He needed something more useful.

He saw ophthalmology on the other side of the street. The shop proudly proclaimed: "Order a couple of contact lenses from us and we give you sunglasses as a gift!"

"C…Contact lens…?" He frowned.

He was thinking. If he got rid of the glasses, he would look less like his father. Sirius would definitely not approve it.

'_Sirius…'_

'_Be a man, Harry. You're not a small child anymore. Decide at last! You don't want to be famous because of your name, and not because you look so much like your father. You want to be recognized because of yourself. You want people to acknowledge your merits. If all you need is a pair of contact lenses, than you know what you have to do…'_

He did not stand in front of the shop for long. He was a little timid, but he went into the shop. There was a sweet-faced doctor waiting. The woman smiled at him.

"Good morning." said Harry politely.

"Good morning. How may I help you?"

"I saw the window and the sales…"

"The contact lens? Oh yes! Do you want contact lenses?"

"I think so. I've never had contact lenses…"

"Are you registered?" Harry shook his head in denial. "Oh. And… aren't your parents with you?"

"I'm an orphan. I don't have parents."

"Oh. "said the doctor surprised. "Well, come on and I will record your data."

Sitting in front of a computer, the woman asked a few questions: names of his parents, his birthday, she asked for his Muggle ID card, which contained the required information.

"Now let's see your eyes, Harry!" He sat down in front of a structure. "No need to be afraid! It'll last for only a few moments!" The machined worked quietly over Harry's eyes, while the boy's palms began to sweat with excitement. "That's it, we're done! The machine determines what lenses would be needed. While the data is being analyzed, I can give you a catalog to look at."

Harry settled near a small table and began to read the different leaflets. He looked at the prices as well, because he had to determine whether he had enough money to buy the lenses. He figured he could buy one. That was somewhat reassuring.

"Well," the doctor began, "you really need to change your glasses. Your eyesight is worse, because you didn't use the right glasses. But it can be corrected with the right contact lenses. Are you sure you want this?" Harry was becoming more and more optimistic, so he nodded with a smile. It convinced the woman.

"Alright! Come with me, please! We received goods the day before yesterday, so you might not have to wait, and I can instantly give you a few. Let's see…" She wrote something on the computer. "Oh, yes. You're lucky. This is the last pair. Nancy, please bring me this from the stock?" She gave a paper to his blonde assistant. She smiled, nodded and went to find it. "Tell me, Harry, do you know how to use the lenses?"

"Not really…"

"No problem, Nancy and I will explain it to you. Take you old glasses off, please."

The boy obeyed. He saw two large spots; he assumed the assistant had returned. There was something in the doctor's hand. Harry couldn't make out what she was doing. She put something on her fingertip and slowly approached his eyes. He retreated instinctively, but then Nancy took his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said kindly "it won't hurt. Just don't move."

Harry froze. The doctor's hand was right in front of his eye, and for a brief moment he thought she wanted to poke his eye. But then she gently pulled apart his eyelids and inserted a cold and soft thing in his eye. Immediately he had to blink, and a few tears came out. When he opened his eye, he saw crystal clear.

"So? " asked the doctor smiling.

"Won't… this fall out? When I'm jumping or something like that?"

"No, don't worry. Do you want to try to put in the other one by yourself? After all, you need to learn it."

"Ok.

"Nancy, please!" The assistant cleaned Harry's hands not to get dirt in his eye. "Here is the other lens in this small white case. The top must be screwed back all the time. There is cleaning fluid in it and you can carry them without causing any damage. Take the lens out of the case; put it on your fingertip. That's it! Take it closer to your eye and with the other hand pull apart your eyelids. Well done. Now put the lens on its place. Do not fear! That's it!" She rejoiced when she saw that Harry succeeded. "Blink a couple of times! Are you okay? Can you see? All clear?"

Harry nodded happily, and looked around in the shop. He hadn't seen this clearly in a while. He didn't feel anything, like the lenses weren't even there.

The doctor said that he could keep them in there; he does not need to take them out now. At least he'll get used to them. While he paid, they explained how to clean, how often he will have to take them out, and they gave him a bottle of cleaning fluid. Meanwhile, Nancy withdrew and returned with a small stand.

"Chose your sunglasses too, Harry!"

He almost forgot that he also received a free pair of sunglasses too.

"I… I don't know what would look good on me."

"Let's see… Your eyes are green… Perhaps a pale red or orange. That's it, look! Nancy, please get me a mirror!"

He saw himself in the mirror. It was weird wearing the bright colored glasses, but it suited him perfectly, so he chose that. When he took off the sunglasses, he stared at himself surprised. He looked more mature without his glasses. He leaned closer to the mirror to see himself. His heart was beating loudly. It will be easier to play Quidditch this way. It won't so hard to see while raining. This will be good, he thought happily.

He said goodbye and left the salon. His whole body was shaking. He went home quickly to look at himself again.

When he turned to Privet Drive he couldn't breathe for a minute. What will the Dursley's say? They would probably be curious about how he got the money for such an expensive thing. And if they found out that he won and didn't buy them anything, they would be angry.

While he hesitated, he saw Aunt Petunia's face through the open window, and their eyes met. Harry thought it was better to go in. His aunt was waiting in the hallway.

"Where are you glasses? Did you lose it? Do you know how expensive…"

"Here they are." said Harry and took it out of his bag. "I… don't need it anymore. I have… contact lenses…"

"You have what?" Petunia snapped. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Where did you get the money for such a thing? Did you steal it? Or did you lie to us, and had more money than what you wanted to give me in the morning?"

"No, of course not! In the city… there was a prize game …had to answer a question, and I could win… and I've tried… and I won. And I used the money to buy these."

His aunt looked at him. Then she turned and went back to the kitchen. "Anyway, I hated those glasses. It reminded me of your father."

Harry's face lit up. "You're not angry?

He did not receive an answer but he figured it couldn't be wrong. Relieved, he went up to his room. He unpacked his new clothes and admired them all as he spread them out on the bed. Perhaps for the first time, he felt happy being here at Privet Drive.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Review please! It was the first part of the first chapter. It took me a good 6 hours to translate this. Sorry for the mistakes. I think my eyes will fall out. I'll try to update soon.<p>

In the next chapter: Snape will eventually arrive… what will it be like? You'll see!

Bye

Hermina


	3. Waiting  part 2

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling. And the story belongs to Brigi. Her e-mail address: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

I won't update this often. Just during the summer holiday. So please review. And I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 1 – Waiting (part 2)_

The next day, Harry woke up excited, just like the Dursley's. In the morning Aunt Petunia popped up from her seat once every minute to make sure that everything was where it should be. She opened the refrigerator many times to make sure they had everything their guest might need.

"Tell me boy!" growled Uncle Vernon "What kind of person is your teacher?"

"He's… a very strict man. Yes. Quiet and strict."

"Good. So he's harsh. It will do you some good. You've become cheeky recently. I hope he will slap you when you disobey."

Harry almost choked. A bizarre picture appeared in his mind, Snape hitting him with a stick or a belt, because he was a bad boy. He shivered and concentrated on eating.

"I don't know, Uncle Vernon. I don't think he would want to hit me. He's never done that, although I was quite rude with him."

As soon as he said that he started to regret it.

"Really?" said his uncle with delight.

"Well… yes."

"So you behave there like here, right? Like a worthless brat, huh?"

"No." said Harry immediately "I'm quite good at school. I try to be good."

"Then why doesn't this teacher of yours like you?"

"Well… maybe… perhaps…" Harry glanced to the right "because he and my dad did not like each other…"

Aunt Petunia let a plate fall into the sink.

"This man knew your father?"

"Y-Yes, Uncle Vernon. My father and Professor Snape were in the same year at school but they were in different houses. They didn't like each other…"

"No wonder. Your father was an insufferable man." blew the man triumphant.

Harry decided to ignore this comment. This day had to be perfect.

"What a career!" started Petunia. "Returning to the same school he came from. Pah! That's a lot of progress! Vernon, not too many people have the social status you have." She looked proudly at her husband. He gave her a piggy smile then patted Dudley's head.

The family made their way to the living room where Uncle Vernon started to read the newspaper. Petunia looked around the room looking for anything that might be dirty, while Dudley moved to the window to be the first to see the new arrival. Harry didn't find his place there so he went upstairs to change. He looked at the mirror while coming back down.

He saw a tall, skinny young man with big green eyes. His hair was a bit lighter because of the time he spent outside under the sunshine. If he could have spent this much time outside these past years, he would look much healthier. He shrugged as if trying to calm his reflection. Then he sat down on the stairs. _'Half an hour,'_ he thought.

He was getting excited. Only now he began to realize that the person who he wanted to avoid the most would spend the entire holiday with him. And he will devote his full attention to him. He felt bitter. But then he remembered Professor Lupin's and Sirius' face when he told them that he stopped Occlumency. They wanted him to continue no matter what. So he must be strong.

"Professor Lupin…" Harry mused.

Remus Lupin, a werewolf was the only one left from the marauders, who was faithful to the good side. After Sirius, he was the one who loved and respected James Potter, Harry's father the most. Harry had very nice memories with Lupin. He was the best DADA teacher, and he helped Harry when he was in trouble. And he taught him the Patronus charm too. He owed him a lot, and still, Harry didn't ask him for help. He could only hope that he wouldn't offend his father's friend…

The clock next to Harry said eleven. The boy looked up. The Dursley family left the living room.

"Hop on, boy! As we discussed! You're opening the door!"

"Alright! But I didn't hear the bell…."

Then he heard it. Harry's stomach shrunk. He's here. And he's on time… like death! The thought made it harder to meet the man.

He went to the door to open it, but took a last breath before doing so. He glanced at the Dursley's, who stood in the corner like a slice of ham. Then with a firm swing he opened the door, but what he saw made him drop his jaw.

He saw a man with his back to him. He was waving to someone who went by with a car and he had his luggage next to him. Harry looked the man all over. He was wearing light-colored, ironed and elegant trousers with a cream colored shirt and a black vest. He had a hat on, and in his hand was a gray coat. When he turned back and Harry saw that he was smiling, he barely recognized Professor Snape. His black hair was longer but it still looked more elegant. His smile fell when he noticed Harry in Muggle clothes with reddened shoulders and without glasses. For a minute they were looking at each other, but then Harry remembered what he had to do, and signaled the teacher to come in.

"P-p-professor…" he stuttered "please come inside."

Snape blinked in surprise, took his package and entered the house. He followed Harry with his eyes as he shut the door behind him, then tried to encourage himself. That made him smile again. He was waiting for the boy to look him in the eye, but when that happened, Harry's stomach shrunk even smaller. He saw the kid getting paler, so he placed a hand on his shoulder. That just made Harry look grey, like a two days old dead body. This surprised him but he gestured toward the Dursley's to make it easier for the boy.

"Oh, yes" Harry cleared his throat. "Uncle Vernon, let me introduce you a teacher of my school, Professor Severus Snape." Snape stepped closer to the family. They made some high noises. Those made him stop for a moment. Then he stepped even closer and held out his right hand to Uncle Vernon.

"Severus Snape. Nice to meet you."

"V-v-v-Vernon Dursley." He moaned quietly.

"My aunt, Petunia."

"Petunia Dursley" she whispered.

"I am honored to meet you, Mrs. Dursley."

"And he is their son, Dudley Dursley, my cousin."

The boy's lips moved silently, but no sound came out of his throat. Snape shook his hand too.

Uncle Vernon realizing that he is the lord of the house, gathered up his courage and began to speak. "Maybe… we should go to the living room" he waved with his right hand. He gestured Snape to sit in one of the armchairs. Petunia sat in the other one while he and his son sat in the sofa. Harry was standing between them.

"Bring the tea, boy!"

Harry nodded and went to the kitchen to get the tea. "Make no mistakes! Make no mistakes!" He told himself.

He managed to enter the living room and put down the tray without crashing. Aunt Petunia gave everyone some tea while Harry tried to find a place to sit. Uncle Vernon and Dudley made a face then moved so there was no space between them for Harry to sit. He felt very uncomfortable. He glanced desperately at his teacher then knelt on the floor with a sigh.

Snape was surprised when he saw the interesting interlude, especially the desperate glare his student gave him. It's one thing that he treats his student badly, but these Muggles! With narrowed eyes he drank his tea all the while staring at Vernon.

There was deathly silence in the living room. Only the voices on the street could be heard. When he drank enough he put down the cup and looked up. "Harry's letter informed me the boy told you about the last couple of months." Vernon nodded strictly.

"So you must know how important it is. I know it is hard to believe that there is a world full of inexplicable and magical things. But this present case does not involve only wizards. Voldemort returned and we have to stop him. Harry…" He looked at the boy who was surprised hearing his first name from Snape for the second time. "Has a great role in this battle, so it is important for me to teach him. I hope you understand…"

He stopped talking and waited for some kind of reaction from the Muggles.

"You c-can teach Harry" said Petunia. "But the neighbors can't know anything about it. We are decent people." She hissed. "And we want to stay decent."

He looked straight into Snape's eyes.

"Naturally." The teacher said curtly. "They will see or hear nothing."

"Well it's okay then." Uncle Vernon stood up. "You can move around the house freely. Harry will show you around… Hop on, boy! Take the packages to the guest room! Go!"

"I am grateful for your hospitality." Said Snape quietly, which made everyone shiver. They thought he was saying some kind of incantation. They froze. Harry too.

"Na-naturally." Uncle Vernon nodded, but he hugged his child. "Harry!"

The boy nodded.

"Professor Snape, please follow me! I'll show you to your room…"

Snape smiled again when he looked at Harry. They walked up the stairs. Harry went first with the bag in his hand. It wasn't heavy. Snape folded his hands behind his back and followed his student silently. The boy led him through a hallway then stopped in front of a door. Then he opened it. Snape stepped in. His face reflected so much distaste.

Snape's eyes widened, his skin paled and his hands began to shake when he saw the wallpaper of flowers and the angel-shaped sculptures in the room. He left his mouth open and Harry cursed himself for not having a camera with him. The teacher's eyes drifted toward him. He became stiff, he felt like he swallowed a stake. He tried to smile at Snape's _'What did I do to deserve this?' _glare with little to no success. His lips quivered and he wanted to say something reassuring.

"Well… I know it is fancy and horrible, but it's still more comfortable than my room…"

Snape became serious.

"Come in, Potter!"

"Harry!"

"Huh?" Snape looked back at him.

"Please call me Harry! Like you did downstairs!"

It was interesting to see the emotions on his teacher's face. He couldn't decide whether to be surprised or angered because of the impudence. Or should he just accept the offer? He hid his emotions behind his mask instead.

"All right, Harry! Come on in!"

He saw that the boy's eyes fill with hope.

"You've changed… Where are your glasses? Can you see properly?"

He looked at the boy. It's not how he lived in his memory. He couldn't find the dark blue robes, or the Gryffindor colored clothes.

"Oh, I… I have contact lenses now, sir…"

Snape almost imperceptibly raised an eyebrow.

"Contact lenses? Those are expensive… It seems you've been complaining about the Dursley's unnecessarily."

"They… they didn't buy them… They… never buy me anything" Harry turned his head away."I bought them. They weren't happy when they found out."

Harry didn't expect this. He described everything in his letter, his feelings, how he regretted what he did, how sorry he is for what his father and Sirius did to him and his hopes to make those right one day. He wrote the letter with all his feelings and got a short and cold reply. He talks to him that way too. Like he is a lying dog. How can he be so self-willed?

Then he noticed Snape standing in front of him and he made Harry look into his eyes. Harry did so. The teacher seemed to examine the new lenses. The boy didn't make a sound.

"Your eyes are all red. Do they hurt?"

"I… I just have to get use to them… it'll take a few days… but I can see clearly…"

Snape already turned, with his unique movement, threw his bag on the bed. He opened it and began searching. Harry heard the sound of vials. He took out one of them that was filled with a pale blue liquid. He shook it and it turned green.

"If you didn't get eye drops, then use this. It will fix the inflammation."

The boy took the vial in surprise.

"T-thank you, sir."

Snape began studying the room. He looked at the pictures on the wall. Most of them were of Dudley. After the fifth picture of the boy he turned away in disgust. He stepped to the window. He sat down in front of it and opened it.

Harry was watching him with interest.

"If I may, sir…" he said quietly. Snape turned to him. "… You've changed a bit too…"

"What did you expect? That I would come here in my black robes like that idiot Lockhart in his fancy clothes?"

Harry wondered for a moment. Perhaps he had thought that Snape would come here in his usual black clothes looking like a big, ugly cockroach? No, he can't be serious about it… He became pale and tried to get rid of the image. He's going to learn Occlemency and Snape would see his thoughts. He doesn't want to know how angry he will be when he sees that. He'd probably kill him. So he bit his lip and tried to think of something else. When he looked at Snape he couldn't miss the stare he was giving him. He watched his student with incredulous glances. Harry smiled in despair, but it was so miserable that even Snape's lips curved upward.

"No… no. Of course not… How was your journey? I mean… I don't even know how far you've came from… are you tired or anything?"

"I feel great. Summer in a Muggle house, with a Muggle family. I can't imagine a better holiday." He said sarcastically.

Harry was now very annoyed with his teacher's attitude. He'd endured him for five years, but he still asked for his help. Does he deserve this?

"I was… serious about what I wrote." He said firmly. He hoped it would make his teacher confused. It had some effect on Snape, because he became even paler. He looked at the boy strictly with his black eyes.

"Why do you think I like that you and my parents couldn't stand each other? How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? It's not my fault! I can believe that you're angry but I made the first step, so it's your turn now." Harry blurted out finally.

He thought it was a little too much. But it was time to say it. He saw that Snape's face turned red. Very unusual of him. Was he embarrassed? In case, he stepped back a little. You could never know. Especially with Snape.

"I don't think I can teach you Occlemency, if I'm still grumbling about your father's pathetic little jokes." Said the teacher after a little silence. "And now" He said as he rose up. "I think you should show me around. After all, I'll be living here for two months. It wouldn't be… fit if I… got lost."

Harry became so relieved upon hearing his calm reply. He nodded confidently.

"This is the guest room. It has a bathroom too." Harry said and stepped into the small room and turned on the lights. Snape was standing in the doorway. "Will you be able to use everything?" Harry asked looking at the shower and the hair dryer.

Snape made an angry grimace and snorted quietly. "You would never believe how much I know about the world of Muggles…" Harry grinned.

"Then everything will be all right! Let's go!" They left the room.

"That room belongs to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and that one is Dudley's." He pointed at the doors. "You can go downstairs here. You'll find the kitchen that way and this door leads to the garden."

After the tour they went back to Snape's room.

"If you need help with anything, let me know. My room is opposite." He pointed to the white door. Behind was his little room.

The teacher's eyes lit up.

"Do you want to… come over?" Harry started towards the room. "I know it's just a little hole, but it's still better than my first room." He opened the door.

Snape didn't know what to feel anger or disgust. The room was very small for a teenager as tall as Harry.

"This is better? Better than what?" He asked honestly.

"Well… better than the cupboard under the stairs. My first Hogwarts letter was addressed there_. 'Mr. Harry Potter, Little Whinging, Surrey-county, 4__th__ Privet Drive, cupboard under the stairs'_ I guess the reason for me being so scrawny and underdeveloped was the cupboard…" Snape looked at him with pity. "It's enough for me. I'm glad I have this much. Naturally, I'd like to live with Ron in the Burrow. That looks more like a home to me. Oh, there is something very important!" Harry said. "In the neighborhood everyone thinks I'm studying in Saint Brutus."

"Saint Brutus?"

"Yes. That's a boarding school… for problematic children."

"What?" Asked Snape angrily.

"Before I went to Hogwarts I did a lot of strange things…they cut my hair and the next day it grew back… I talked with animals… and things like these… They told the neighbors that there is something wrong with me. With my brain. And they decided to send me to the Saint Brutus. So everyone thinks that I'm some kind of a freak. But I spend here two or three months so it's okay. I can go back to Hogwarts. That is my real home."

Snape was investigating the room. He stared at the drawings on the wall. Most of them were about a white owl. His Gryffindor scarf was on the wall too. There were a few Quidditch posters too. The bed was cover with his text books. They looked worn.

"I see you spent your holiday with something useful. It will do you some good." Said Snape coldly.

"I'm trying." Harry hissed. "I still want to be an Auror. In order to become one I need good grades…"

"So an Auror…" mused the professor.

He stepped to the shelf and found a lot of electronic stuff lying around. They were quite dusty. He wanted to pull his finger through one to show the boy how dirty they are. But then the machine fell to pieces. He stopped for a minute and clenched his hands in embarrassment, indicating that he didn't do anything wrong. He bit his lip and turned to Harry.

"Oh, never mind that!" he gestured. "I couldn't put it together yet. It's clear that Dudley didn't take care of them. They replace his thing every year and he throws out the old ones. I saved these after his birthday…"

Snape frowned and looked at the self with an expression that clearly showed his annoyance.

"I wonder… could a reparo fix it?"

"I don't think so. Spells can't fix such complex structures. But… you can try."

"Can I really do magic?"

"You've got the permission…"

Harry cleared his throat.

"Reparo!"

The machine became whole again, but frayed wires were sticking out of it in every direction. It looked like a hedgehog. They both hissed at the bizarre sight. Harry started to chuckle. They heard hooting in the silence. A big white ball flew into the room and started circling in the room.

"Harry Potter!" snapped Uncle Vernon in the living room. He hated when Hedwig made these noises."Make that damn pigeon stop hooting at once!"

"Himeo!" said Snape.

Hedwig went to him like he was her master. She hooted once then shook her feathers.

Harry's eyes widened. He watched with interest how his strict and insensitive teacher stroked the owl's chin lovingly.

"What kind of spell was that?"

"A charm to call owls. It's very rare. Any owl will obey to this and they will fly right to the one who said it. It's useful when you're trying to read someone's letters." Snape grinned mischievously. "Only a few people know about it. First lesson."

"Cool!" whispered Harry only for himself. "Now Hedwig, let's see what you have here."

He took the letter and sat down on his bed. When he saw the handwriting he knew it must be from Lupin.

Members of the Order of the Phoenix expected letters from him every three days. They wanted to know how he's relatives acted toward him, or if he had any visions, or if he needed anything.

Now that Snape was standing in his room, he opened the letter with mixed guilt and curiosity.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad that everything is okay with you, and that the Dursley's are not so rude to you. But I don't like that you spend your mornings alone on the streets, while you are working. Anyone can attack you, if you are not careful enough! I hope you have your wand all the time! Constant vigilance_!

"Uh… I think Moody has a bad influence on him…" Harry shivered.

_I'd like you to stop this milk delivering thing. Spend your time with… learning. But stay in your aunts' house! You don't need Muggle money. If you need anything just ask, and we will give it to you. We can't protect you if you make it hard for us._

_Please listen to me._

_I'm waiting for you letter,_

_Remus Lupin_

Why is he so cold with him? Why does he still treat him like a child? He could be much nicer! Harry sighed. Nowadays, when he got letters from Lupin in the name of the Order they sounded like this one. They showed no sign of love or care. It was weird because he had a good relationship with Lupin back in Hogwarts. They spent a lot of time together. He really admired him back then. But now… he didn't really know. Naturally, he didn't write anything about his plans for the summer break. He didn't say a word about Snape.

"It's from the Order, right?"

"Yes." Said Harry resignedly. 'They always want to know about me. But they hardly care about what I write. I always got these meaningless, empty letters. I don't even ask about the Order anymore. It's not fair that Ron and Hermione can spend a lot of time together and they know a lot of details."

"Do not sulk, Harry. It's better if you don't know about what the Order members are doing." Said Snape, still stroking Hedwig. "It would only cause you distress."

Harry rolled his eyes. He wanted to change the subject.

"I didn't know that Hedwig could be this nice… and I didn't know that you can deal with animals…"

"I like animals, Harry."

"I thought you like them in bottles, gutted." Harry grinned, but then he went pale as the teacher looked at him curiously. Finally he said groaning. "I'm… sorry. It just slipped out."

But it seemed that Snape didn't care about it.

"This couldn't get any worse…" swallowed the boy. He felt the lump in his throat.

Snape put the bird near her cage then continued studying the room.

The bedside table seemed torn and stained. He couldn't find any other light source in the room, but this was hardly sufficient. He studied the lamp with narrowed eyes, and then he opened them in surprise. He noticed a picture. A slightly wrinkled Muggle photo.

"Who's she?"

Harry made a startled grimace and cursed himself for not hiding it.

"She is Marie."

"A Muggle?" he asked with an unusually anxious tone while he examined the photo closely.

A charming girl was smiling on the picture. She had big blue eyes with tiny yellow dots in them. Her skin was like porcelain. And her smile could melt the coldest heart. She had pale red lips with white teeth. She had long, slightly wavy, brown hair. She was sitting near a playground when the photo was made. Snape looked at the photo with shaky eyes. Harry hesitated.

"She is… my girlfriend."

"A Muggle?" the man looked irritated as if he was stuck with this word.

"Yes, a Muggle" said Harry suspiciously. "But she's very cute."

"Marie… it's not a British name. Where did she come from?"

"She is French. She spends the summer here."

Snape looked at him indicating that he expected a little more detailed explanation.

"She is an orphan too. She lives in Marseilles, in a Catholic institution for girls."

"She's Catholic?" said Snape with a tone Harry couldn't decide whether he was upset or just joking. "That's outrageous…"

"She was raised religiously and in fact that is the reason she is here now… not far from here there is an orphanage for disabled children. She works there during the summer and she learns English here too. She's very good at it. She'll be here for lunch tomorrow…"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, the Dursley's reacted the same way. But I promised to wash Uncle Vernon's car and Dudley's bicycle. So they allowed. Marie wanted to see where I live, who my foster parents are…" Harry hurried with the answer. His face was slightly flushed and that made Snape make a devilish grin.

"In any case, I hope the young lady won't distract you."

"No, no she won't, that's sure! When will we start?"

"Tonight. We will practice at night. It is difficult to focus then."

Harry gulped but nodded.

"Good! I am waiting for you in my room at eight." Said the teacher and left the room.

* * *

><p>The hours flew by and Harry couldn't do anything. He was lying on his bed wondering what his first Occlumency lesson would be like. The dinner passed in silence, one would have believed the entire family was away.<p>

The Dursley's sat close together, but they tried to not look disgusted. Their guest ate properly and showed no sign of being a wizard. Harry smiled occasionally, but when Uncle Vernon saw it he snorted like a sow and looked menacingly at the boy. Aunt Petunia still looked at Snape suspiciously and the teacher did the same to her. Harry didn't know what to make of this. He guessed that his aunt knows more about wizards than she let others know.

He was thinking about this while he was sitting in his room. He was staring at the ceiling and on his belly was his wand. His watch showed 8 o'clock. Harry got up, straightened his clothes then knocked on his teacher's door.

"Come in, Harry!"

Snape was sitting at his desk writing something. The boy was standing on his tiptoes to see it but it was too far away. Snape was ready with it in a few second.

"All right, let's begin! I hope you still remember the basics."

"Of course I remember, sir."

"Well then… three, two, one… Legilimens!"

Harry tried to calm his mind, make it empty. He felt that the memories began to fade and he saw the room clearly. He even heard Snape's words of recognition.

"You're doing quite well, Harry" Let's see, can you do this permanently?"

He saw flashes. The images of his friends: Hermione, Ron… Fred… George… Mr. and Mrs. Weasley… Ginny… Dumbledore… Moody… Tonks… Lupin… Sirius…

Harry suddenly felt like his body was sucked in by an awful abyss. The wall he built around his memories vanished, and the memories started to stream.

"No!" an inner voice cried. "Not Sirius!"

The images came in disorder. The Christmas in Sirius' house… the articles about him in the Daily Prophet… standing near the wimping willow with Pettigrew… Bellatrix aiming her wand at him…Sirius smiling and falling behind the veil… Lupin trying to hold Harry… Bellatrix laughing… Sirius… Sirius again… every second memory was about his smiling face…

Harry clutched his ears with his hands; he couldn't stand the noise in his head. He hoped to close out the voices this way, but they stayed there. He felt to his knees and cried out loudly.

"Get up, Harry!" Snape ordered.

The boy noticed that his whole body was trembling. His wand was lying next to him, and he still clung to his ears tenaciously.

"Well" said Snape with narrowed eyes. "I just had to show you pictures about you dear godfather and look how much you showed me. You lost control immediately…"

"That was not fair!" Harry yelled.

"I hope you didn't think that Voldemort will be fair next time he attacks you. Get up and grab your wand!"

Harry obeyed. He barely glanced up and felt Snape in his head. He was going through his memories leaving a huge mess behind. Harry shouted again and again. He backed up to the wall, where he crouched down and tried to hide his head.

"No! Don't! Leave me alone! Lestrange!" he shouted meaningless phrases.

He saw himself in Dumbledore's office after what happened in the Ministry of Magic… Umbridge's quill and the words on his hand… he couldn't find Sirius in the mirror, he's not smiling back…

He started to shake his head.

"Enough! Pull yourself together!" shouted Snape.

"Stop… Stop it! STOP!" Harry shouted.

"Watch your mouth, Potter!" exclaimed the professor angrily. "Come on! On your feet!"

"No" he buried his face in his hands. "No…" he whispered.

"I said, Get up! Legilimens!"

"No! Please, don't."

Harry felt like spinning. He started to feel sick. His scar started to hurt. First, it burned a little and tingled then it felt like his skin was going to tear apart. He clutched his wand. His anger increased. He stood up with trembling knees and opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry. He raised his right hand and shouted:

"You… do this on purpose! So you can torture me! You can't understand… how much pain you're causing me with this!" he gasped. "You just enjoy hurting me! Your whole… pathetic… life… revolves around… this petty little… revenge! Nice thing… hurting a vulnerable… person, huh? DAMNED DEATH EATHER! You'll pay for this! Crucio!" he shouted.

He cast a strong Crucio and Snape dropped his wand and fell to his knees. He hunched up and screamed in pain. Blood was trickling down his forehead and his lips were cracked too. With his last strength he stared at Harry with glassy eyes. That made the boy distracted enough to lose concentration.

He felt like standing on a very fast roller coaster that suddenly froze with him. His stomach twisted and he almost vomited. The unbearable buzzing in his head stopped suddenly, leaving only emptiness and pain behind. He started to cry. His heart was beating so loud he could barely hear anything else.

Snape tried to stand up, but he had to rely on the table not to fall. His face was distorted with the effect of the curse, and with astonishment and terror.

"You…" he gasped. "You… used an… Unforgivable Curse… on me…!"

"N-no!" Harry said in confused. "N-no, I didn't!" he stuttered.

He started to back away and dropped his wand. With trembling hand he opened the door. The boy ran to his room, and slammed the door behind him.

"Harry Potter!" Uncle Vernon shouted again. "Do not slam the door!"

Snape was kneeling in front of the open door, panting and leaning against the table. His limbs still glowed from the pain, but he was interested in something else. For a moment he forgot that a sixteen year old boy cursed him with an Unforgivable. But the thought that there was something wrong with the child mentally, scared him to death…

* * *

><p>So what do you think will happen? Will Snape leave? Will Harry send him away? Will he be angry enough to hit Harry? How will the Dursley's act around Marie? How will Harry cope with what happened?<p>

So end of the first chapter (part 2). It was long.

Oh and review. Hope you liked it.

I won't upload for a few days. Maybe next Monday. Who knows.

Bye

Hermina


	4. Marie

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to Brigi. Her e-mail address: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

I know I said Monday but it was a short chapter. The next one however… I'll try to be quick.

Read and review please. I'll pass on the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 2 – Marie_

Snape was lying on his side in bed when the sound of Dudley running around and laughing woke him up.

"Where are you running Potty? Did your little girlfriend call you to cancel the lunch? I'd like to know the girl who hangs around a looser like you. "

He heard another slam then the hooting of an owl. Someone stormed down the stairs then left the house. It all ended with Dudley running into his room and slamming the door. There he turned on his stereo and turned it up so loud that a picture fall from the bedside table in Snape's room. It sounded like some horrible heavy metal, but he couldn't hear anything else beside the drums and a rattle.

Snape stroked his aching forehead and his eyes narrowed in agony.

"Damn noisy Muggles." He moaned weakly.

He sat up in bed and with a 'Reparo' fixed the broken picture. He felt terrible, his head hurt so much he thought it would explode and his limbs were still numb. He felt sharp pain with every movement. He just sat there for a while, his toes barely reached the carpet. He felt terribly tired because he hardly slept at all last night. He couldn't rest because of what happened last evening.

He was cursed. With nothing more than a Cruciatus curse. He never thought Harry was capable of performing such powerful curses. Only those who really wished to make their enemies suffer could do this, when they hate their opponent with all his heart and wants to cause pain. Harry hates him… In fact, he wanted to kill him. That's what he saw in his head. Before he cast the spell he saw everything he did to the boy in the last five years. Every taunt, every detention… Snape put his hand on his throbbing temple. Harry's hateful words still rang in his ears:

"Your whole… pathetic… life… revolves around… this petty little… revenge! Nice thing… hurting a vulnerable… person, huh? DAMNED DEATH EATHER! You'll pay for this!"

He saw the boy raising his wand and shouting the word 'Crucio!' again and again.

Snape shuddered. This boy hated him. And he reacted aggressively to Occlumency. The boy's reaction seeing the image of Black made him alarmed. He lost control over his body and mind also. He was shouting meaningless, incoherent sentences shaking and trembling. He openly showed that he was afraid. He cried… The boy's eyes were the scariest. They were glassy and there were gray circles under his eyes.

But he seemed calm and pretty much cheerful all afternoon. He could concentrate perfectly when they started Occlumency. As long as he saw the image of Black. Then he lost all control. He was shouting like he did when Black died. He started to cry because of that too… Snape started to think that Harry lost his mind when Sirius died. He couldn't find any other explanation.

He got up slowly, hissing quietly and walked to the dresser where his clothes were. He pulled the top drawer. On top of his clothes he saw a mirror. A two-way mirror like the one Harry got from Sirius. He touched the frame then picked it up. He saw his own tired and worn face. He wanted to call Dumbledore but no words came out of his throat. With a sigh he put it back in the drawer.

He changed and washed his face then went down to the kitchen. He could smell that someone had burned the toast. He walked as slowly as possible because he wasn't ready to face Harry just yet. To his surprise, the boy was not in the kitchen.

Before he entered he heard Dudley and his father talking. When he appeared they stopped speaking.

"Good morning." He said weakly to break the silence.

He sat down and took a couple of toasts from the bowl. He was staring like he was sick.

The Dursley family noticed the bandages on his forehead and right hand. Their eyes met and Uncle Vernon felt brave enough to speak. "D-did you get hurt? I clearly told you not to do anything dangerous with the boy! I don't want you to curse the house in the end!"

"It's already cursed, Dursley." Snape muttered to himself. He took the toast but his hands were shaking badly. He said aloud, "I can assure you, Mr. Dursley that neither the house nor you will be harmed while I practice with Harry."

"And what kind of injuries are these?" Said Vernon.

"It's just… a little accident…" Said Snape coldly.

"Accident, huh? Just take care not to dry your hair in the bath!" Snorted Dursley and looked at his son with an evil grin and winked.

Snape was looking at them with deep hatred, and he started to understand why Harry hated them. In any case, he resisted the temptation to change the uncle into grindylow. He swallowed the insult and continued. "Where… is Harry?"

Aunt Petunia answered this time. "He went to get that girl! He said he'll be back for lunch."

Snape put down his knife. "Didn't you… experience something different, something weird with Harry in the past two weeks?"

"Weird? That boy is a degenerate freak! Just like his mother and father!" exclaimed the lady.

"I mean about his behavior." The teacher said firmly, ignoring the fact that according to what she said he himself is a degenerate freak. "Didn't he seem… aloof? Or silent?"

Uncle Vernon snorted haughtily. "Aloof, huh? That boy spent his whole life alone! He never had any friends! He spent every summer in his room looking at his photos! The strange thing is that he's not doing it this year!" Snape didn't have much time to think about it because Uncle Vernon sneakily changed the subject. "Harry told us that you and that freak Potter couldn't stand each other" Snape felt himself turn pale.

"Did he mention why?"

"No, he didn't. But it's interesting! Why do you deal with him if you hated his father?"

"Perhaps because boys shouldn't be punished for what they fathers did." He said quietly but he surprised himself with it so much that he almost dropped his toast. Painful memories started to haunt him and he had to hide his hands under the table to mask his shaking. It seemed that the Dursley's are too primitive to understand what he just said because they continued where they left off.

"And tell me" asked Vernon in an insolent tone. "How does this boy act in… that school?"

Snape was just sitting there watching his breakfast. "He's… very good…," He said with glassy eyes. "He's not the best student, but… undoubtedly one of the best Quidditch players… He works hard… but his grades don't always show his knowledge… he wants to be… an Auror…"

"Auror? What the heck is that?" Dudley leaned closer.

"A powerful wizard who… fights with dark wizards and witches to… protect the good ones…"

Uncle Vernon looked at Petunia who turned pale and looked away. Snape said nothing more. After breakfast he went back to his room. He sat down near the window and let the fresh breeze and the sun's warm rays cradle him to sleep. He could be with the ones he loved at last. He woke up at noon when he heard the bell. He felt stronger. So he changed and went down to the living room. He was on the stairs when he saw the Dursley's, with mocking faces, shake hand with the guest.

A fragile but very feminine pretty girl was down there. She was wearing a black, strappy, knee-length dress. Her nice long hair was braided on both side of her face which made her even more pretty. When their eyes met the girl's eyes flashed with the yellow dots in them. The man felt a strange chill. Though he saw the honest curiosity and joy in the girl's eyes. Then he saw Harry who looked as worn as he was. His face was gaunt and pale. He saw fear in his eyes when he noticed the bandages on the teacher's forehead and hand. Snape didn't hesitate any longer. He made a small smile and reached the hall.

Harry managed to introduce his girlfriend to him too.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Snape!" Said the girl with bright eyes when they shook hands. "My name is Marie Salboux. Harry told me a lot about you."

Snape's eyes drifted to Harry.

"Let's go to the living room!" said Petunia with feigned kindness while she went to the kitchen to get the tea. She wore an evil smile. Snape started to think that the lady was up to something. When the tea was served they started a little conversation.

"Tell me, Mary…" Said Uncle Vernon, emphasizing the English version of her name. "Why did you choose England? Someone who came from such a beautiful country like France…"

Snape wanted to throw up. Dursley was so cheesy. So not typical of him.

But the girl was smiling sweetly. "Actually I could choose Spain, Italy or England. I started learning English when I was little so I thought it was the best option. My parents lived in America, so it's in my blood."

"Lived?" asked Dudley rudely.

"Yes, Dudley. Unfortunately they died in a car accident when I was little…"

"Oh, what a tragic coincidence!" said Uncle Vernon with feigned surprise. "Harry's parents also died in a car accident when he was just a little baby!"

Snape started to cough loudly choking on his tea. The Dursleys looked at him angrily.

"I'm… sorry…"

While the Dursleys questioned the girl about the customs and cuisine of her country Snape was watching Harry.

The boy was sitting next to his girlfriend and he clutched her frail little hands like it was the last straw on the edge of a deep ravine. Marie seemed to notice this too. She looked at the boy, gave him a reassuring smile and stroked the back of his hand then continued the conversation with her hosts.

Harry just stared in front of him. Snape wondered if the boy was watching him or just dazed off. He almost forgot about everything around him. He was occupied with the poor body language of the boy. Apparently last night had an effect on him too. He looked like a rag.

"…sir?" Snape noticed that the girl was calling him.

"Yes, Miss.?"

"I just wanted to tell you how generous of you to teach Harry even in the summer. Of course… a lot of children are happy that they don't have to learn during the summer. But I know that Harry is diligent and persistent so his grades will improve. Right, Harry?" she looked at the boy lovingly.

Harry's face flushed a little as if color was coming back. He smiled, kissed the girl's hand and stroked her face as well. Marie was speechless. She blushed and looked down.

Everyone was surprised seeing the boy's sudden kiss, even Snape. He seemed more mature. He didn't look like the scrawny, short, little boy with glasses like he used to.

"And tell me, dear Mary" Aunt Petunia hissed. She was deeply shocked when she saw the public display. "What kind of institute are you studying in?"

"In a Catholic boarding school." She touched the cross hanging around her neck.

"Sorry, dear, but then how can you and Harry…?"

"Oh" She smiled in embarrassment. "This is not a nunnery! Of course there are those who eventually become a nun, but most of them continue studying. We get a strict religious education but not everyone has the dedication…"

"Well, I can see that." The lady said primly. "Well!" She clapped her hands. "I suggest we go to the dining room and I serve the lunch!"

The only advantage of the meal was that the Dursley's couldn't ask any more uncomfortable questions. Then everyone went to do what needed to be done. Dudley and Uncle Vernon went to the living room to digest and Aunt Petunia went to the small garden to hear the daily gossip.

Harry and Marie went to the garden behind the house and sat down. They were sunbathing and talking about what they would do next week. They became thirsty a few hours later, so they went to the kitchen to get refreshment. Then Harry took the girl's hand. "Do you want to see something special?" When he saw the confusion on the girls face he added. "Come! I'll show you my room!"

Marie started to protest. "But… Harry! I don't think…" she started but the boy was already pulling her up the stairs. "…it's proper!"

"Come! It'll be good!"

Marie became red with embarrassment.

"Harry! I don't…!"

The boy opened the door and pulled the surprised girl in. Marie's breath hitched.

"Oh, Harry! Is that a real owl?"

"A snowy owl! I got it from a friend on my 11th birthday."

"But… aren't they protected?"

"Um… I don't know. I take good care of her!"

"How cute!" Said the girl excitedly. "Can I pat it?"

"Sure!" Harry held out his hand. "Come here, Hedwig!"

Hedwig opened her wings and flew to her master then settled on Harry's hand.

"Look out, Harry! It will scratch you!"

"Don't worry! I know how to deal with her. Come! You can pat her."

"Won't it… bite?" Marie watched the bird's strong beak.

"What? Oh, no! Right, Hedwig? You won't hurt Marie, right? You can stroke her chin. There!"

"So cute!"

They sat on the edge of the bed playing with the bird who patiently endured it.

Harry hid everything that might betray his identity. So his room looked like an ordinary Muggle room. Marie decided to go. Harry became depressed again and stared in front of him.

"Harry." Said Marie softly. Her tone was completely different from the one she used all day. "I see that something is bothering you. You're different. You're depressed… quiet… sad… pale… What's wrong? You can trust me. You can tell me anything. Harry… Is it something I did? Or something I said?"

"Oh, Marie, no!" He embraced the girl. "How can you say something like that? I'm so glad that you're here with me… I'm sorry for being like this all day… I just…" He sighed. "I don't feel good…"

"Are you sick?"

"No, not that way… I can't explain…"

Marie looked into his green eyes. She stroked his sad face and smiled sweetly.

"Harry, if there is anything I can help you with just tell me, please! I can see that something is wrong… And I… I love you and I don't want you to suffer…

"I… love you too, Marie." He sighed happily and his eyes sparkled gratefully. He tried to smile and then he gave the girl a long kiss. Both of them blushed.

"Harry" Marie whispered. "Someone will see us…"

"Let them see. Please stay a little longer!" He hugged her and a tear escaped and ran down his face. "You make me calm. Please stay this way for a little while… maybe some part of you will stay here… and will make my life here easier."

"You don't like living here, do you?"

"No, I don't… nobody loves me here." He sighed.

They were standing in the hall for a while saying nothing. Snape was watching them from the stairs and felt some kind of pity. He noticed that Aunt Petunia was peeking too. She was watching the couple from the living room.

"Come!" Harry wiped his face. "I'll walk you home…"

They took their coats and left.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all. Next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully. I already started it.<p>

What do you think will happen next? Will Harry be depressed? Can Snape help him?

Please review.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.

Bye

Hermina


	5. The battle of wills

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter __3 – The battle of wills_

Harry didn't really want to go home now. He went where his legs took him. He didn't have any strength to look Snape in the eye. He was terribly ashamed of himself because of what he said and did. He thought the teacher would never forgive him for this. The more he tried to be polite with him the more trouble he caused.

Things seemed easy and simple yesterday. Now everything was complicated. He was scared of himself; of his violent spirit that was capable of doing that terrible thing. What Lestrange said rang in his ears; his hatred toward Snape became very strong. So strong that he could use the Cruciatus curse.

He knew that it was the first step towards the dark side. He had enjoyed using the 'crucio' on the kneeling man in front of him. He had watched his suffering with cruel pleasure…. Thinking about it made him shudder. It was dark when he arrived back. He went upstairs without a word and saw Dudley lurking near Snape's door. He whispered faintly:

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The spare key flew out of Dudley's grip.

"Don't sneak around Professor Snape's room!" he warned his cousin before he could say anything. "I know a few transfiguration tricks. I could turn you into a nice little ferret. But you already are one, Big D! Get out of here!" The key flew back into his hand and Dudley ran away quickly. Harry stepped to the door instead.

"Alohomora!" The lock clicked and the door swung open before him.

Harry entered the room. It was semi dark. Snape's not here, he thought. He wanted to go through his stuff but the sound of thunder made him change his mind. He walked to the window and started to watch the weather. After a while, he heard some surprisingly light footsteps coming up the stairs. Someone stood at the door and a faint sneer indicated how annoyed he was that he found it open. He stepped in and threw a paper bag full of bandages on the bed. He was taking off his coat when he stopped in the middle of the movement.

Snape noticed that Harry was staring at him. His heart started to beat nervously, though he had nothing to be afraid of. He reassured himself that it was just a kid and he was an adult, a well educated wizard. He can protect himself if needed. But he was still nervous. His hands moved slowly then he stopped hesitantly and then finally took off his coat and threw it on the end of the bed.

"What are you doing in my room, Harry?" He asked quietly but sharply.

"After what happened last night I thought I needed to come…"

The teacher used a shield and a silencing charm on the door.

"So this is why they didn't hear anything…" the boy said wondering. "Though we were shouting and all…"

"Why did you use the Cruciatus curse on me?"

Harry didn't seem surprised, but he didn't answer immediately.

"Because you were torturing me too." He said and was surprised that Snape didn't even try to warn him to be more polite to him.

"You're wrong!" Snape said casually sitting down on the edge of the bed and started to take off his bandages. "I just showed you a few pictures in your brain. Everything you saw yesterday was already in your head, buried very deep… carefully hidden from your everyday personality so you can live without a care."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. This…can't be… It's a lie…

"You're lying!" He shouted angrily, but in his voice a deep-toned man's voice was heard mixed with his own.

Snape stopped playing with the bandages and instead of telling the boy to be more polite he reached for his wand and stood up. He looked at Harry strictly and held out his hand.

"Harry! Clear your mind!"

"Shut up!" Said the stranger's voice.

"I knew you would feel when the kid's mind becomes weaker…" Snape hissed to himself. "I won't let you hurt the boy! Legilimens!"

He felt an enormous amount of resistance in his mind but he soon realized that it was not Harry's. He recognized the Dark Lord's mind immediately because of the darkness and hate. He never thought about ever trying to Ligitament Voldemort's mind, but now he had to. That was the only way to save the boy. He could feel Harry's scared, agitated mind but he couldn't get near him.

"Let him… go…!" He said feeling the pain passing into his body as well.

He felt a strong boost. He fell to his knees and with one hand gripping the carpet he raised his head. He couldn't stop the connection with the other's mind even if he wanted to. He could barely breathe. It felt like invisible hands began choking him. He scolded himself for not concentrating and started to focus on Voldemort again.

"You will never beat me, you fool! Don't even try!" Voldemort said with triumph in his voice. "The boy is mine! He left the light side!"

"He can right his wrongs!" Snape said angrily and he tried to tell this to Harry. He felt the boy's weak but hopeful response. "You won't…" He groaned because the Dark Lord pressed him firmly again. "…ever get… Harry!" He tried to show Harry images like last night.

The smiling faces of his friends made Harry a little more powerful. His self-confidence began to grow stronger.

"You don't have a chance!" Screamed the voice furiously, trying to suppress the emerging positive, loving feelings. But to no avail. Harry started to fight with all his power when he saw the picture of Marie.

"What? No!"

But the boy destroyed everything like they were black clouds. When his mind was clear he shouted and passed out. But before he fell on the ground Snape caught him. He couldn't lift him because he didn't have enough strength left and the boy was too heavy. But he dragged Harry to the bad and laid him down. He sat down and wiped his sweaty forehead.

Voldemort managed to possess the boy's body and mind again. If he wouldn't have been there Harry would have fall victim to the attack. So he can attack the boy when he's awake now. At the same time he thought that last night's events had an effect on Voldemort too. He felt that Harry was weakened and he struck down. He felt pain for a moment. His Dark Mark started to burn for an instant. That made him shiver. It reminded him when he was a Death Eater too. He felt immense hatred towards Voldemort.

He wondered if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named realized who saved the boy. Is it possible that he recognized his aura? No, the Dark Lord's not stupid; he obviously knows who stood in his way. Maybe…

The boy whimpered and turned to his side. Snape stopped his contemplation and turned to him. Harry continued wailing and began rubbing his lightning-shaped scar obsessively. The teacher raised his hand to stop him but hesitated and paused. He felt something weird and he looked at the boy almost lovingly. He was horrified, realizing his own reaction and moved further away from the bed. But then Harry's hand swung forward and caught his.

"Don't… leave me… alone! He'll come… back to… kill me…" He said in horror and barely prominently.

"Can you hear me, Harry?" He asked. "Give me some indication that you hear me…"

But the boy just looked at him in silence. He looked pathetic. His eyes were filled with tears. His hair was disheveled and his forehead was red. He didn't even blink. He didn't have the strength to. His whole body was shaking.

"It's okay." Snape said lovingly after a while and stroked the boy's forehead. "It's okay. Stop rubbing it. It won't be better…"

He understood the pain Harry was suffering. He felt the same when he turned his back on the Death Eaters. The mark never disappeared from his arm. It burned and ached constantly. Reminding him of his treachery.

"Try to sleep, Harry! I'll help clean your mind…" He whispered.

These were the last words Harry heard. He fell asleep immediately.

It was late in the morning when he woke up. He was half asleep. He turned to the other side, grabbed a pillow and tried to fall asleep again. He had never slept so well before. And in such a comfortable bed (except his bed in Hogwarts, maybe). 'This bed is…' he smiled. 'It's soft, silky and soothing like a bath of feather.'

He didn't wake once even though there was a storm outside. He could still smell the rain, the fresh, cool summer breeze flew by. He could feel it coming in through the window in the guestroom. He heard noises from outside, slamming of a car door, cars, and clatters of dishes. Most of the neighbors were up and preparing for breakfast. Parents went to work because the new week just started. However Harry was lying in bed with a healthy smile on his face. He scratched his face with a bored gesture and stretched lazily. He scratched his belly too and grinned sardonically. He looked at the commode opposite the bed. On top of it was an old-fashioned clock that showed the time: half past ten.

The fact that he didn't wake up early and went to work didn't bother him. He groaned and pulled the blanket up. He sighed and buried himself in the cushions and tried to fall asleep. Then he heard a reproaching hooting in the silence. The boy raised his disheveled head; his hair looked like a haystack. He looked toward the window squinting as if the light was hurting his eyes.

"H-Hedwig?"

He heard a familiar hoot. However it sounded very annoyed. Harry realized.

"Oh, Hedwig, I'm sorry! I'll give you something to eat! I just… slept sooooo well…" He grinned.

He kneeled on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

Snape stepped in through the open door. He was struggling with the bandage on his wrist. Judging by his annoyed face; he was trying for a while now…

"Mmmm, good morning" Said Harry politely.

Snape stopped and looked up so the bandage fell down.

"It was about time to get up! You've slept enough!"

"S-sorry" Said Harry sheepishly. "I just… slept so well!"

To his surprise, Snape shrugged.

"No wonder you couldn't sleep. Your brain was full of nonsense. If you concentrate on so many things you won't be able to learn either."

"What exactly did you do to my mind last night?"

"I just put everything in place. That's it! It was needed."

"How is this possible?"

"Everything is where it supposes to be. Look!" He said with irritation in his voice when he saw the confusion on the boy's face. "Do you still feel depression about the past? Fear or self-accusation about Sirius' death...?"

Harry bowed his head and appeared to be sad.

"No… but I should…"

"No, you shouldn't!" Snape howled. "You never listen to what I say, do you? To properly learn Occlemency you need to clear your mind from every unnecessary emotion!"

Call off… all emotions? Harry went to his room shivering. It's impossible! Without emotions his life would be completely empty…

He gave a treat to Hedwig then plopped down on his own bed. He clasped his hands and looked up at Snape who followed him and was now leaning on the doorway. He wore a strange expression. Harry couldn't explain it. But the man caught his gaze and watched the owl instead. The boy pulled out a drawer and took out a photo album. The one he got from Hagrid four years ago. He opened it and began browsing. He touched every picture which showed his parents or Sirius.

Snape watched him. He saw the boy staring quietly and sadly at the pictures.

"Don't long for them, Harry." The boy looked up. "It won't be easier if you watch their pictures all day long. They won't be there with you when you're in trouble."

"They… mean everything to me… If they weren't here I would have given up a long ago."

"Because you can't stand on your own two feet. This is why you are weak. And this is why you're an easy prey for the Dark Lord."

"If I deny my emotions I'll become empty and won't have a reason to live. What would be the motivation to defeat him? Weren't… my feelings that saved me last night?"

A muscle twitched on Snape's face and he turned red. He went to the window and looked out.

"It's easy for someone who doesn't have anyone to worry about…." Said Harry resignedly.

The teacher's hands trembled then slowly clenched into fists. He paled. He wanted to slap the insolent kid, but deep in his heart he felt that Harry was right. He stared forward; he felt uncomfortable because he knew the boy was watching him. His face turned gray and he felt the desperation he hadn't experienced for many years.

"Please… forgive me…" Harry said finally. "I didn't want to be disrespectful. I don't have the right to judge you. Anyway… I owe you… you saved my life…"

Silence. No one said anything. Snape turned back and looked into the boy's eyes. He seemed to be very concerned about something. He wanted to say something he just didn't know how to start. Harry realized it so he closed and hugged the photo album and looked at his teacher.

The man sighed.

"Among your memories… I saw that you used to cry a lot when you were a baby." He said slowly. "But… No one ever picked you up…"

Harry was shocked. This is what made Snape concerned?

"At my parent's house or… here at the Dursleys?"

"I think, here… the house seemed familiar…"

Harry smile and thought he understood what the professor wanted to say.

"Thank you for telling me." He said softly but with a smile.

His kindness made Snape surprised. He found himself in a helpless situation. And it was not the first time. He became more and more uncertain as he watched the boy's big eyes. The similarities…

His thoughts were interrupted by a thud. Someone was calling him from the drawer.

"Severus! Severus, answer me!"

Snape recovered immediately and ran into his room. Harry followed him excitedly. Snape took out the mirror.

"Severus Snape!" He said and sat down on the bed.

Harry sat down next to him and watched with his mouth open that the mirror was like the one he got from Sirius.

"It's a…" He started but Snape put his free hand on his mouth and frowned.

"Don't say a word! And you can't be seen in the mirror!"

So Harry hid behind Snape and listened.

Kingsley appeared in the mirror.

"Kingsley! What happened?" He asked suspiciously.

"Tonks was wounded while on a mission. Molly and Remus are taking care of her but she won't be able to work for a while. She has some serious injuries. Those Death Eaters…"

Snape frowned and Harry's heart almost jumped out of his chest. He hoped to finally learn something about what the Order is up to. He was surprised that Snape didn't order him out of the room.

"Understood… I'm on my way."

Kingsley nodded. "Thank you, Severus. Be careful!" Then he disappeared from the mirror.

Harry stood up and looked at the mirror.

"Where did you get it?" He blurted out finally.

"Every Order member has one. This is how we communicate with each other."

"And I broke mine!" Harry slapped his forehead. He jumped off of the bed and ran back to into his room. Harry came back with a mirror frame and some broken glass.

"How did you get one?" Snape asked surprised.

"I got it from Sirius. It was a Christmas present. He said to call him with this if I need him…. After… he died I had a foolish idea; that I can still see him with this. When I realized I can't I threw it away and it shattered."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Reparo!"

The mirror became whole again. Harry smiled. "Cool!"

Snape stood up and went to the drawer. He took out a few things and put them in his pockets and went to the next one. Harry looked up when he heard a rustle.

He saw that Snape was in his robe already. But it was not the usual black robe he used at school. It was an elegant black robe. The borders were dark green and the material was so fine that Harry barely dared to touch it. He hadn't seen such elegant and dignified wizard robes since Lucius Malfoy. Snape continued rummaging among his belongings so he didn't notice Harry watching him. But once he almost fell over him he growled.

"Harry! You've heard I must hurry! Get out of my way!"

The boy stood repentant, but he couldn't not watch him with glittering eyes.

"Where… are you going exactly?"

"It's better if you don't know…"

"So…" Harry started seriously. "You're going to the Death Eaters… They… wear these expensive… and beautiful robes…."

Snape paused for a moment and looked at the boy.

"Don't let the clothes fool you. These don't make you a more powerful wizard. And those who became Death Eaters because of the clothes are fools!"

"It's not what I meant… So this is why you don't wear fashionable clothes ever… so you can forget the Death Eaters easier…"

"Correct!"

"You're going to spy on the Death Eaters, aren't you? This is one of the things that the Order members do, right?"

"W-what? How… do you know that?"

Harry just grinned.

"I don't just play in Hogwarts, you know. Tonks is a metamorphmagus: she can change her appearance. So she can never be recognized. She, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley are watching the Death Eaters in the Ministry. Moody's eye can see through everything. You're a professional when it comes to Occlumency so you can lie to Voldemort too. He will never notice. Plus there are Auror's in the Order and they have a real werewolf too. It's obvious that they keep an eye on the Death Eaters and try to gather as much information about V… the Dark Lord's plans as possible. Am I right?"

Snape didn't know whether he should smile or frown.

"It's reassuring to know that you're so knowledgeable." He said finally. "But we have plenty others tasks too."

"Isn't it dangerous? To be with Death Eaters? To look V… You-Know-Who in the eye? And… what if… someone gets caught?"

The man paused for a moment but then continued without saying anything or looking at the boy. He knew that the boy meant him but he didn't want to see the concern on his face. He never cared about the danger when he went to the Death Eaters. All Order members knew what the risks are and even though they cared about each other they knew there are things worth dying for. Though, Snape never thought that anyone was concerned about him. His role was to bring news and if he failed they'd just have to find a replacement. But now, there is this insolent kid who doesn't say 'professor' or 'sir' when he talks to him; the child of his childhood nemesis… and he is worried about him. He realized it was a pleasant feeling but he tried not to show it. When he found his pockets full enough he stopped and looked around sighing. He tried to figure out what he would forget to take. Then he saw Harry's anxious eyes.

"What is it?" He asked frowning.

"How… will you do this after you fought against V… him last night? You faced the Dark Lord and sure he realized that you were protecting me. What if… it's a trap?"

"That's for me to worry about… _He's smart…_" He acknowledged silently.

"I…" Harry started then his face lit up like a light bulb. "Wait for me! I'll be back in a moment!" He yelled and ran to his room.

The teacher heard the opening of a truck and some rattling and saw books flying in every direction. Harry came back with a bright greenish-black thing in his hands. "Here!" He placed it in his hands. "Take this with you!"

"What? This…" He asked frowning.

"An invisibility cloak!" The boy grinned.

"You… still have this?"

"Of course! It belonged to my father so I cherish it." The teacher wanted to step on it when he heard this, but he was very impressed by this rare and magical thing that no word came out of his mouth. "I got it for Christmas when I started at Hogwarts. The one who gave it to me didn't sign the letter. But the letter said that my father gave it to him before he died and it's time I get it. I have had it… since then. It's a great thing! We used to roam the school hiding under this. Mr. Filch almost caught us a few times but…" He realized he shouldn't have said that. "So it's very useful."

Snape was clutching the cloak like he would never give it back, but his face turned serious suddenly. "Listen, Harry! What will you reveal next time?"

"That's my business!" Harry said mysteriously. The teacher smiled involuntarily. "Please take it! You'll find it useful! At Christmas I heard that the Order lost Moody's last invisibility cloak when they arrested someone. And when I got this it was written in the letter to 'Use it well.' And I think you can use it better than me right now."

Snape nodded as a sign of consent. This somewhat reassured Harry. The man looked around one last time.

"Harry, listen! I want you to practice while I'm gone! I don't know how long this mission will last but don't do anything impudent! The Order members are watching you but there will be no one close to you. Don't complicate things for them! I'll return as soon as possible!"

Harry nodded and liked the tone he used when he spoke to him. But before he could 'escape' he grabbed Snape's arm.

"If you can't find any memory to cling to… think of me." He said tentatively.

For a long moment they just looked at each other in embarrassment. Harry tried to figure out what kind of affect he had on the professor, but his stone-like face didn't show anything other than dismay. He smiled reassuringly.

"L-let go of my arm, Harry! I can't Apparate."

"Oh, sure." He stepped back.

Snape cocked his head slightly and eyed his student suspiciously. "I must have done something wrong with your mind last night…" He said mischievously and Harry breathed in relief. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them the man was nowhere to be seen. With a faint pop he Apparated from the room…

* * *

><p>That's all.<p>

So what's next? Will Snape arrive back safely? What will Harry do while he's gone?

PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!

Bye

Hermina


	6. IMPORTANT AN

Hello!

It's NOT a chapter but it IS important so READ, please!

So…

Here you can see a link. I uploaded four pictures. This is the girl who inspired Marie. This is how she looks like. Well… almost .Let's say... she looks quite similar.

She is an English actress.

s1099 .photobucket .com /albums/g387/Hermina05/TBWTPBE%20MARIE/

(without the spaces)

That's all for now.

The next chapter will be up soon. I translated half of it. I just had work to do and it's a hard chapter to translate.

So bear with me, please!

Oh and please REVIEW!

Thanks and bye!

Hermina


	7. Remus

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 4 – Remus_

The days went by terribly slowly. Harry was wondering where his professor might be. He was stunned when he heard that Tonks was injured though he knows how clumsy the witch is. Kingsley sounded very concerned. He was curious about what happened and annoyed that he didn't know anything but he didn't care much anymore.

After the professor left the Dursley's asked where he is. Why isn't he coming to have breakfast?

"He has something to take care of so he left for a little while." Harry replied.

"Pah!" Uncle Vernon snorted. "He walks in and out of this house as he wishes! This is revolting! I knew this will happen! Another freak in our house!"

Harry wasn't listening to these nippy and ill-disposed comments and he tried to spend as much time as possible outdoors.

His only joy was Marie with whom he spent hours whenever he could. He always found some excuse to stay in the orphanage to help Marie. He felt sorry for the disabled children every time he saw them but liked to be with them. Sometime he felt bad that he came here with a selfish reason. He came to be near his girlfriend. But the more time he spent with them the more he liked them. After a few days he felt at home here. The children and the nurses were nice to him every time he went to visit. He always tried to bring something with him. A bouquet of fresh flowers or some delicious cookies. But they liked him because he brought the milk and the newspaper every morning. It was an advantage; they weren't angry when he walked with Marie holding hands or kissed her.

They spent the Wednesday afternoon in a park at a playground. They were sitting on a swing. Harry was rocking them back and forth. Marie was almost in his lap with her head on his shoulder. Harry was stroking the girl's back and sometimes his hands 'incidentally' found her waist and thighs too. He didn't dare to just touch her there. He was shy too. And he didn't know how far he could go with her. She had a religious life after all. This…. Sort of thing must be frightening for her. So he was just trying to find the limit though he wanted to smell her and touch her silky skin so badly.

They were sitting in silence, they didn't talk much. Harry once realized that she was stroking his face and kissing his neck.

He felt a pleasant shiver when Marie's hair tickled his neck and heard her rhythmic snuffle and felt her soft lips. He grinned maliciously but felt his face turn red. After a few, seemingly endless moments Marie stooped and looked at him questioningly, waiting for a reaction. Her eyes were shining but Harry could see that she was embarrassed. Harry smiled and kissed her. He hugged her tightly and begun sucking on her porcelain white skin. The pleasant vanilla scent almost immediately turned him on. His whole body started to tingle. He felt something strange, unknown, mature feeling. His mind was racing, spinning rapidly, trying to figure out what was happening to him and he wanted someone to help him figure it out…

Harry didn't know what to do. He could enter Professor Snape's room anytime he wanted but he was worried about him. He left three and a half days ago, and he didn't know anything about him.

* * *

><p>On Thursday Harry stopped in front of the teacher's room. He entered and closed the door behind him. He wanted to use the two-ways mirror to know if he was alive or not. But he knew he could cause trouble with this so he didn't do anything. He sat down on the edge on the bed and sighed. The room looked exactly like before Snape moved in. Like he never lived there. This made Harry depressed. He wanted to put a few bottles full of potions on the desk just to have something to remind him of the professor. Or a couple of books. Or even a few torches like the ones in the dungeons.<p>

Harry had never imagined that one day he would miss Snape. But the last –eventful- weekend changed a lot of things, he changed and hoped that the professor too. He just didn't know how to show it.

But it's not worth it if Snape dies. He tried to reassure himself that the professor was a well trained and experienced wizard just doing his job. And doing it well. But he never came back to sleep so the boy became more and more concerned.

He started kicking the leg of the bed when he bumped into something hard under the bed. He put down his wand and kneeled down to see what it was. He found Snape's bag. He reached for the suitcase but then stopped.

It wouldn't be right.

No! Harry shook his head.

Last year he did something terrible when he looked into the teacher's memories. If he started searching through his personal belongings he will be in big trouble. And he could Apparate in anytime. It would be bad enough if he destroyed the little truth between them with fumbling with his stuff.

He decided to be a good boy when he saw the teacher's initials on the suitcase. He touched the worn letters and with a sigh dragged out the bag from under the bed.

He put it on the bed and looked at it like it was some terribly mysterious thing that can be opened after a lengthy consideration. He touched the locket, played with it for a while then opened it. He heard a faint click and saw that it opened a little. He opened it gently with his left hand and stood up supporting himself with his right hand.

Compared to how much clothes Snape had had in the commode the bag was quite full. He suspected that they used a charm to make it bigger so the owner can pack a lot in it. It was perfectly in order. On one side were shirts, pants, vests carefully folded as if never used. On the other side Harry found something interesting.

He found a stock of old, torn-covered books. The pages turned yellow and a few of them were torn because of often using. He saw colorful bookmarks in them. The books looked like some big sandwiches with salad hanging out of them.

Harry took them out and placed them on the bed. He wondered if these were the books about black magic everyone says that the professor reads. Everyone was gossiping about how Snape loves the dark arts and has all sorts of books to help him practice it. But Harry was a little skeptical; he was sure the professor wouldn't carry his most secret, guarded books to a Muggle-house.

So he looked at the book on the top and the blurred letters on the spine.

'_Rare, but useful potions from all kinds of magic'_

This definitely does not look like a book of dark arts, Harry thought. He looked at the pages Snape signed and read the most. When he saw the recipe of polyjuice potion he smiled.

'_How to make potions with non-magical ingredients?'_

It was the title of the second book. Harry laughed. Maybe Snape thought that he will have to make potions here in the Dursley's' house? He opened it chuckling. He saw familiar and unfamiliar potions. The list of magical ingredient was written down. And also a list of non-magical materials. Things that can be found in every Muggle household. Harry thought that he could go down to the kitchen steal a few things and make a couple of potions at night too. He found the book very useful and read it with delight. He laughed sometimes about the old-fashioned name they wrote to a few Muggle ingredients. They should make a new edition. He put the book aside to read it later and reached for the next one. But he found an article torn from the Daily Prophet.

'_**You're not a born metamorphmagus but would like to know more about Transfiguration? You're not satisfied with your looks and would like to change it with a charm? You need a well-established disguise but don't know how or where to learn?**_

_Order our latest publication with the title: "The Science of Transfiguration or meramorphmagus' don't own the world!" Murfuc Magimenta, the author grantees success! Beginners and experience wizards and witches will find it very useful. You don't have to be jealous anymore. Not only a metamorphmagus can change his /her appearance! Do not hesitate! Order it now!"_

Harry snorted: 'M_eramorphmagus' don't own the world!' _It's a funny title. However he was gloomy too. Why would Snape need this book? Because he found the book under the newspaper article. He knew only one reason, to have an even better disguise when he's with the Death Eaters.

The boy sighed. He was thinking about the Death Eaters again.

He opened the book. In the preface the author explained his thoughts about metamorphmagus' and the reason this book was written. In the table of contents he saw separate chapters. It was organized by body parts. Harry grinned maliciously for a moment. Muggle boys would give anything to make one particular part of their body longer and bigger. He dismissed the idea and opened the book on the first chapter.

"Changing the color and shape of your hair" He read it aloud. His eyes flickered rapidly between the lines. "Yes… yes, I've already read that… get to the point already!" He muttered angrily. "There it is! Making your hair longer. Wand movement: a little flick and a counterclockwise circle then a powerful thrust towards the sky. Say the spell: 'richhair, quickhair, longhair.' What a crappy spell!" Harry frowned and started to think that this book was a fake. "But it's worth a shot!"

He glanced sideways at his wand, grabbed it and stood in front of the mirror. He practiced the wand movement (With the help of the book's illustrations) then cleared his throat.

"richhair, quickhair, longhair."

His hair moved like it was alive. It started to grow. When it was waist long he realized he didn't know the counter curse. He looked at the book and found the right incantation.

"Stopgrowth!"

He looked at himself. His hair reached the ground. He bit his lip and started to laugh aloud. He looked like a hairy cartoon character.

"To change the color of your hair…" He read on. "Let's see…" He winked at himself in the mirror. "Blonde?" He offered with a smile. "Well… that's it. GoldenHair!"

His lips quivered at the bizarre spectacle. His dark hair changed blonde. So blonde that it almost made him blind.

"I should take a look at it in Aunt Petunia's big mirror!" He yelled grinning.

He put down the book and went to the hall carrying his long hair. On the wall he found the full-length mirror. Harry stepped in front of it and looked at his reflection. His body was shaking with the suppressed chuckle then he laughed out loud. Aunt Petunia stormed out of her room and saw a big, blond hairy thing in her nephew's clothes.

She screamed and the mirror almost broke. Harry dropped the book in surprise. His aunt was in shock then fainted. Harry put down his wand and dragged his aunt back into her bedroom then sat her down in the armchair and tucked her like she was asleep. He hoped his aunt will think of this like a bad dream.

He ran back to the professor's room.

"I'm lucky no one else is home!" He wiped his forehead concerned. "Reducio!"

His hair changed back to normal.

He closed the book but took a good look at its cover. He decided to keep it as long as he could. He wanted to learn more spells like these.

He knew he was the primary target of the Death Eaters and the dementors too. And Voldemort of course. However if he could change his appearance with these charms he had an advantage. And it's a good practice for his NEWTs too. He can get a few good points with Professor McGonagall. All in all he thought it's worth the risk to take this book.

He put everything back in the bag and he was about to close it when he found a little vial with a dark potion in it. He took it with curiosity and looked at the label.

_Polyjuice Potion._

After trying to open it for a few minutes he finally managed it and sniffed. He could recognize this horrible smell anywhere. It smelled the same Hermione made three years ago in Moaning Mirtyl's toilet.

He looked at the vial thoughtfully and watched its content. Snape really was prepared for everything. He praised the Potion Master's foresight. He got a bold idea. He ran to his room with the vial and poured a little of it into a clean glass. He wasn't worried about anyone's hair being in it. He knew that it must be put in it right before using it. If one tries to store it with the hair in it the potion will turn red and become toxic to the human body. And Snape would never forget or ignore that.

He went back to the teacher's room and put everything back in order, except the book about Transfiguration and put the bag under the bed. He crossed the room and closed the door.

He was making notes for hours. He wanted to put back the book as soon as possible. He wrote down a lot of spells, he could barely remember all of them. If someone needs to use this much spells to stay safe… well… he must be in big trouble.

He dropped the pen angrily and sat on the window sill. He was fed up with being in danger all the time. His enemies bargained who could make more harm to Harry. The worst part was that he didn't only have to worry about himself but his friends too. And everyone was watching him like he was some irreplaceable treasure. He knew the prophecy and its significance but he still felt it was too much. He wanted others to take him seriously. After all, he went through a lot of things already. So many struggles and battles… he felt like he was in a prison. Like Sirius… like his godfather in the Black house…

He hugged his knees. He wanted to talk to someone.

He grabbed his own two-ways mirror and looked at it.

"All members of the Order have one, that's what he said…" He muttered to himself. "P… Professor Remus Lupin!" He said at last.

The mirror turned bluish and smoke had swirled. A dark figure began to take shape. Harry finally saw Lupin's skinny, worn and shocked face.

"H-harry! How did…? How did you get such a mirror?" He asked.

Harry saw a bandaged Tonks next to Lupin before he answered. The young woman looked bad but she was smiling and Harry took that as a good sign.

"Good morning, professor." He said with a forced smile. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything…" He looked at Tonks mischievously.

Lupin saw the grin on his face and coughed in embarrassment. He nodded to Tonks and left the room.

"Harry! You didn't answer. How did you get that mirror?" He asked sternly.

"I got it… form Sirius for Christmas…"

"Oh, right…" The teacher mumbled a little surprised. "And… Is everything okay, Harry?" He asked when he saw the boy's pale face and tired smile.

"Yeah… I think so… I just felt lonely and thought maybe…"

Lupin smiled with his usual kindness and looked away mysteriously as if there was someone next to him.

"I hope I'm not disturbing… Is Tonks feeling better now?

"How do you know she was sick?"

"Well… I saw her smiling just now… I thought it meant something…"

"Well yes. She is better thanks to Mrs. Weasley"

"But you weren't about to bite her neck, were you?" Harry said with a grin.

Lupin blushed.

"No" he said jokingly. "But on your neck…. Is that what I think it is?"

Harry touched his neck to cover the stain on it and returned the smile.

"Y-yes…"

"So you have a girlfriend, huh? Is she the girl you hang out with all the time?

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"It's breaking news in the Order. Whoever is on duty always says he saw you together. They say she's lovely. I haven't seen her unfortunately.

"It's… not fair!" Harry said with feigned indignation.

"She's a Muggle, right?"

"Yeah." The boy nodded.

"I just realized: where are your glasses?"

"Oh, it's on the dresser" Harry pointed to the side and scolded himself for forgetting to put it on. He wanted to surprise his friends with his new appearance.

"Ahh… And what about the Dursley's? I hope they treat you well."

"It's okay. We live together just fine. I'm just… a little lonely… I miss the magical world." He bit his lip.

"Um… What do you think about meeting somewhere tonight? Just to make you feel better."

"R-really?" The boy's eyes glittered. "Can we really meet?"

Lupin nodded graciously.

"Great! But… where?"

"Don't you know a good café downtown?"

"I do know a few. Will you find it?"

"Sure, don't worry! Just tell me where to meet you."

"Well… let's meet on Stanley Road. It's a nice suburban street. Safe and clear. My bus goes that way.

"Okay. Is eight o'clock good for you? Will your foster parents allow it?"

"Uncle Vernon isn't home yet and Aunt Petunia is sleeping, so it won't be a problem."

"Don't worry I'll walk you home."

"It'll be great! I'll go prepare myself!"

"Harry!" Lupin said warningly. "Be careful on your way here! Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Lupin was standing on the street nervously.<p>

"He should have arrived half an hour ago. I'm starting to worry."

The street was lit brightly but very few people were out.

The man looked around nervously. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this and he was about to start looking for Harry.

He didn't notice the tall, dark and mysterious figure behind him. The wind flipped his midnight robes. He raised his hand holding a mahogany-colored wand, pointed at the unsuspecting professor and began whispering softly.

"A-va-da…"

He didn't notice Harry behind him. He jumped from the tree and hit him with a tree branch so hard that he screamed in pain. They could hear his bones broke and a few drops of blood spilled on Harry. The man fall into the garden of the house they were standing next to and lost consciousness. Lupin jumped like he was shocked by electricity. He watched frightened as the boy came out of the shadow. Harry told him to stay silent, picked up a stone and threw in the window of the house. They could hear screaming from the house. Then someone shouted in a high voice:

"Help! Satire! Help! Call the police!"

The sound grew louder and louder and panic developed. The dogs started barking angrily.

"H-harry?" Lupin glanced at the boy in horror.

"Come! Quickly! Who knows how many of them are out here!"

He grabbed the man's hand and they started to run. They ran without stopping for a few minutes. They checked if someone was following them. After many twists they reached a busy mall-like space where they found a lot of people. Some of them were sitting on the terraces of cafes and pubs, enjoying the summer evening.

"We're…" Harry said while leaning on his knees and massaging his side. "we're… safe… here. They wouldn't dare attacking us here because of the witnesses."

"Harry… you look like…?" Remus asked in surprise.

He looked at the boy. In jeans, T-shirt and jacket he looked like an ordinary Muggle kid. But there were new things too, like the lack of his glasses, the silver earring in his ear and the short, shaggy red hair. Harry grinned.

"You don't like how I look? Come, I'll tell you everything!" With that he dragged the man into a quieter café.

They sat down in the corner. Harry ordered a cup of coffee for his teacher and a hot chocolate for himself with a lot of whipped cream. Then he started:

"First, I'm sorry I was late! Even now, if I didn't get there in time you would… you would be… dead. I don't even want to think about it! But it was not my fault that I was late! I left home in time. But when I went to the bus stop I heard shuffling. I turned around but there was nothing behind me and I was sure that I heard something. Then I heard a muffled pop… like when someone Apparates." He saw that Lupin turned pale and tuned to his side like he was looking at someone. "I knew that something was not right so I went the other way. I wanted to lure them to a street where they couldn't attack me. Yes." He answered the man's unasked question. "…they were Death Eaters." When we reached an intersection with lot of people I hid in the crowd and used a few charms on myself carefully. Don't worry I didn't dye my hair red!" He said with a smile. "They couldn't find me so they took off. But it was easy for me to follow them…"

"Follow them?" Lupin snorted in terror. "Harry, are you out of your mind? You should have head home immediately!"

The boy looked down.

"And let them kill you?" He said reproachfully. "They wanted to attack you from behind! Just let me continue! There were two of them in robes. When they couldn't find me they left the crowd and tried to disappear in one of the parks. Fortunately I know that park very well. Dudley and his gang used to chase me around there and I know what kind of pranks can be made against the passersby. There is a tree with long flexible branches. Dudley used to push people from their bikes whit it. They pulled it backwards and when someone came cycling they released it to push them off the bike. Well I did something like that. It was a pleasure to see it!" He said grinning. "They passed out so I went near. I took their wands and broke them. I tied them with a spell and positioned them to be face to face… like they were doing something disgusting. I levitated them to a brightly lit space where people can see them. An old lady came with a small dog and started screaming and made the sign of the cross and called the police. She was so shocked!" He chuckled. "I know the police don't like these public decency violators…"

Lupin's eyes widened in amazement. Sometimes a muscle twitched on his face with the restrained smile, but in the end he laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes.

"Oh, Harry" He sighed with a grin.

"Then" He took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I hurried to where we were supposed to meet. But I saw someone again. I think he tried to catch you off guard. I crept quietly and waited to see what he was going to do. He seemed to be watching you. But then I saw him pull out his wand and start to chant the killing curse… so I jumped in… Are you okay?" He said when he saw Lupin's face turn pale at the end of the story.

He watched the man's reaction but then Lupin wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, Harry!" He said with a trembling voice.

Then he dug into his thick, red hair.

"I wouldn't be alive if you… This… I'll never forget this…"

Harry smiled in embarrassment.

"Please take care of yourself! I… don't want to lose you too…!"

"Look at you…" Lupin complained with glassy eyes. "You're telling ME to be careful? I'll be careful, I promise. I didn't even think that someone might follow me. I wasn't wearing a robe…"

"I don't understand it either. Your face isn't as well-known as the others'. You didn't have a chance to work anywhere except Hogwarts. Tell Dumbledore what happened."

"Okay."

He looked at Harry with a smile.

"You were so brave! Reckless, but brave! Your father and Sirius would be proud of you."

The boy smiled too but even the blind could see that he was sad at the mention of his two dead relatives.

"Harry, I know what's on your mind. But I want you to understand that life must go on. It hurts everyone to lose Sirius."

"I know…" Harry said quietly. "I know I should take my job seriously. I try but it's not easy. This Death Eater thing… How come there are this many of them here? Did… something happen? Something important, something special?" He asked in hopes of finding out something about Snape. "Where… Tonks was hurt maybe?" He blurted out finally.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't tell you anything about…"

"Oh, come on! Please don't do this! I'm not a kid anymore! At least tell me this!"

Lupin stared at him in surprise then stirred his coffee.

"Well… fine. We don't know much. Just that Voldemort is very angry. He planned something big but it didn't quite work out how he had planned. We suspect he tried to recruit followers from abroad… we managed to stop him three times, but this time something went terribly wrong. Our spies reported that the Death Eaters fear to go near him. One time Voldemort killed two of his men in his 'fit'.

Harry's heart began beating wildly. Please don't let it be Snape! Just not him!

"The Death Eaters went against each other because they thought one of them caused it. They started to suspect and almost slaughter each other. That is when Tonks got hurt – she was on duty."

Harry breathed relieved.

"The Dark Lord avenged this affray. Then he disappeared for days. I'm sure he's trying to come up with a new plan. We found him but don't know anything else…"

"And… what could have made him so mad?" Harry asked weakly. He swallowed because he suspected it was his battle of minds with Harry and its failure that made him annoyed.

"I hope we find out soon."

"And… who is… on duty now?"

Lupin frowned.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just…"

"Did you ever think that we don't want to tell you these secrets in fear of you telling it to Voldemort?"

Harry felt his heart sink.

"How…" He gasped. "How can you say something like this? I… I would never do that!"

"Not voluntarily. But you didn't perfect Occlemency so the Dark Lord can attack your mind any time he wants."

The boy's stomach shrunk. They don't trust him. They have the right to. His mind is vulnerable against Voldemort. He has to learn Occlemency. He bowed his head and nodded sadly.

"P-professor Snape… how is he? He is… in the Order, right?"

Lupin hesitated. Harry knew he didn't want to tell him the details. But it was mutual, he didn't tell him that he was studying Occlumency in secret.

"I suppose the Death Eaters were here tonight to make their master happy again." The teacher mused. "They want to catch you. But being in pairs and apparating from a public place… they are not organized. I think these were just their stupid ideas. Or did you feel their presence before?"

"No."

"That's what I suspected… in any case, be more careful from now on!"

"Okay, I promise." Harry said. He was smiling again.

"You changed a lot" Lupin said with a grin still looking at the boy's face. "It's like… I don't know what to compare to… Is the earring original?"

"Yep. I had to hide it. Aunt Petunia thinks it is not decent for a man to wear earrings."

"Man!" The teacher snorted then chuckled. "You're far from being a man!"

"It's not true." Harry snapped.

"Tell me about this girl."

"About Marie? Well… I don't know… I don't want you to tell the Order…"

They paid and prepared to leave but Harry grabbed Lupin's arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Use a few charms to change your appearance so they won't recognize you. If they follow you and find the headquarters you'll be in trouble. You know what? Let me do it!" He pleaded.

"But don't make me too weird…"

"Don't worry. I know lots of charms…"

"Where did you learn these… by the way?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Well… I'm preparing for the NEWTs. You can't start too soon. I won't have to worry about the things I already know. This way I can concentrate on the subject I'm not good at. Like Potions…" The boy said smiling mysteriously.

He cleared his throat and with a few spells changed the man's clothes. He gave him some comfortable black trousers and jacket. He made his hair a little longer and eliminated his mustache.

"The girls will scream when they see you." He said and looked at the man. "You look like a Casanova."

Lupin looked at the dirty mirror on the wall admiring himself. He looked much younger without the mustache. It seemed he liked what he saw.

"I would carry flowers too…"

"Harry!" He reproached.

"Just kidding!" He raised his hands defensively. "Come on, let's go!"

They were walking on the streets. The night life just started around them. They felt safe in the crowd.

"Tell me… professor…" Harry began to quibble. He was waiting for the occasion to say this. "Don't you… want to be my uncle? My honorable uncle. Because you were a good friend of my father."

Lupin was very surprised by the request. He even stopped walking.

"This…" He began with a smile. "…is how it goes nowadays?"

The boy was waiting anxiously for the answer.

"I don't know… would you call your uncle 'professor'?"

"It doesn't matter! It really…."

"Call me Remus." The teacher interrupted smiling. "I feel old enough without you calling me professor."

Harry's eyes brightened.

"Can I?" He asked hopefully. The man shrugged.

His newfound nephew hugged him tightly.

As they walked back to the Privet Drive, Lupin was silently listening to Harry's speech about his work, sweetheart and the new clothes he bought. He pondered how lonely and sad the boy was. He was always silent, thoughtful about what to say. But now… he had never chattered. He felt that Harry still suffered because he couldn't see his friends. And the loss of Sirius just made it even harder. He stroked the boy's tousled hair and nodded like he was listening…

* * *

><p>That's it.<p>

It was the hardest chapter so far. Hope you liked it.

Harry will get his OWL results in the next chapter. Hope you liked the pictures. Brigi posted them in the original novel so I thought I should too.

Bye

Hermina


	8. OWL

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 5 – O.W.L._

The next morning Harry ran up the stairs all sweaty and dirty again. His heart was beating wildly because he could take the milk to the orphanage Marie was staying at. He thought the girl would be sleeping so early in the morning but saw her through the window. She was in a thin, cotton, white nightgown. He wanted to admire her longer but he had more work to do.

Now he was praying because he didn't want the Dursley's to give his something to do. He wanted to spend the day with his girlfriend. The absence of her almost consumed his body and soul. He wondered what these strange, new, mature feelings were, but he couldn't speak with anyone about them. Not with the girl either. He could never talk about this with Marie…

He sighed and arrived upstairs.

The door of Snape's room cracked open slowly. The man was wearing a nightgown, his face was worn and his hair was a little disheveled. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Five hundred points from Gryffindor…" He muttered. "Harry, what the hell are you doing up so early?"

The boy was just staring at him with wide eyes. His lips formed words and finally said:

"Y-you're alive!" He sighed in relief. "I thought something had happened to you! Thank God!" He put his hand on his heart.

The teacher only growled.

"It's not enough of a reason to make this much noise. Not even if you'd be happy about getting rid of me!"

"I wouldn't be happy about that! What are you talking about?"

"Where were you?" Snape growled weakly.

"I… go to work every morning…newspaper delivering and all… I was just there…"

"You're alone on the streets this early, when no one's around?" The man cried looking very much awake. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I take care of myself, don't worry." Harry smiled. "Come, let's have breakfast! There are so many things I want to tell you about!"

"I don't care!" Snape turned away and was about to close the door.

"I have seen three Death Eaters" Harry said quickly.

Snape paused. He glanced at the boy then nodded. They both changed then went to the kitchen. Only the two of them were at the table. Aunt Petunia made something that could never be called breakfast. It was disgusting.

Snape was poking his pale yellow scrambled eggs with his fork. He ate the bacon and probably digested it too but he didn't dare to touch the eggs. If Petunia saw how choosey he was she'd throw him out of the kitchen. Fortunately she was not present. Snape lifted his fork and put it in his mouth. As soon as he started chewing he shivered. There was another eggshell part in it. He put down his fork angrily and snorted.

"For Merlin's sake! Ivanesca!" The food disappeared from the plate. The man rubbed his face, lowered his head and touched his neck.

"I think you had better luck with that cornflake." He snapped. Harry was watching the scene with a wide smile. He was so preoccupied with it that he forgot to eat. His hand was in midair with a spoonful of soaked cornflake.

"Sorry." He said. The situation was a little embarrassing.

"Let me hear your story about the Death Eaters." Snape changed the subject.

Harry told him everything that had happened last night. He didn't leave out any detail. He mentioned the attackers' clothes, disorganized appearance and how he handled them.

After he finished the teacher sat back in his chair and started wondering. The boy watched him silently for a while. He suspected the professor was trying to make connections between what he said and what happened on his own adventure.

"So?" Harry asked.

"First, you were very irresponsible to go against them alone. But it's nothing unexpected. You constantly break the rules established for your safety… Second, you should have come home after the first incident. Third, you should have alerted Dumbledore or someone from the Order. Where the hell were the ones who were supposed to watch after you that time?" He looked very angry. Harry felt himself sinking in his chair. "I'm not sure it was right to break their wands. You could have been seriously injured. Anyway, only the Ministry has the right to do this. But these days… I don't think they will be concerned… But you did something good too, you didn't use your wand to disarm them." Harry straightened proudly and smiled. It was a rare thing that Snape praised him. Thinking about it… "They don't have a reason to believe it was you. It could have been an ordinary Muggle boy. But I don't understand something. Where did you get the spells to change your appearance?"

Harry gulped.

"I have to tell you something." He began with a sour face. "I… I went into your room. And… I took one of your books… the one about transfiguration…"

"You broke into my room and stole one of my books!" Snape cried.

"I just borrowed it!" The boy apologized but when he saw the teacher's eyes he added. "…without asking for your permission… But it's not all unfortunately."

Snape bowed his head groaning and massaged his neck with his hands. He looked like he wanted to strangle himself from behind.

"I stole a little polyjuice potion… but just a little! I thought it might come in handy!" He tried to calm the man. "If I'd have the ingredients I would make some myself!

"You? Such a complex potion? Don't make me laugh!"

"Why? Hermione, Ron and I have made… I think I can do it." He stopped when he saw the curiosity on his teacher's face. "I didn't touch anything else, I swear. If you look into my mind you'll see I'm not lying."

"And I swear I'll kill you if you ever do something like that again!" Snape said sounding unusually weak. "When did you intend to put back my things? You thought I wouldn't notice?"

"I just… I was bored…"

"And stealing is so much fun?"

"I took the book to learn a few useful spells. I copied them all and already learned the easy ones. Redhair!" He yelled suddenly. His hair turned red and Snape recoiled in surprise. "See?"

The man frowned angrily.

"It is comforting to see some results from you at least on this subject…"

"Please, don't be mad at me…" Harry said honestly. "I didn't have any bad intention…"

Snape didn't say anything just looked out the window. His face looked tired and worn. Harry was waiting for reproach, detention and even curses but nothing happened. The man seemed to think about things from the long forgotten past. He looked strange. His features lightened, in fact he looked a little concerned. He looked younger but more careworn. The boy wanted to ask what made him depressed. He suspected it was the week long mission. Then he remembered Lupin's painful words, 'Did you ever think that we don't want to tell you these secrets in fear of you telling it to Voldemort?' This kept him from asking anything about the mission. He found a solution.

"Professor…" He began which made his teacher look at him. "… There will be an Open Day and picnic in the orphanage Marie works and lives at. She managed to get a personal invitation for you… do… you want to come?" He asked hopefully.

Snape wanted to say 'no' but the mentioning of the girl's name stopped him. There was something about that girl…

"When?"

"This afternoon… at one… Will you come?"

"I'll see."

"Great!" Harry closed the topic. He handed the man the nice little envelope with the invitation.

Then they heard Dudley's favorite hits from upstairs. He liked listening to this horrible, non-rhythmic roaring several times a day. Snape's eyes narrowed and Harry too looked up at the source of the noise. He made an awkward grimace. "Damn noisy Muggles…" The teacher said shaking his head. That made Harry grin. Snape was still staring at the ceiling. Soon the noise stopped and Dudley's terrible 'singing' couldn't be heard either. The Potion Master made a satisfied, evil half-smile. Harry finally realized.

"You didn't turn him into a ferret, did you?" He asked feigning concern.

"No. Moody makes ferrets." He leaned back and his smile grew wider. "How do you know anyway?"

"Well… I saw it in your mind during Occlemency. It was an accident. But… what happened to Dudley then?"

Snape said nothing, just closed his eyes. Harry found out the answer soon…

Aunt Petunia knocked on his son's door asking if everything was okay. When she received no answer she opened the door.

A loud scream could be heard in the kitchen. Harry was about to drink a little orange juice but his hand stopped in the air. He stared at the ceiling open-mouthed for a moment.

"Oh my God!" his aunt cried desperately. "Dudley was eaten by a… huge rabbit!" Harry spit the juice out he tried to drink and began to laugh. To his surprise, Snape joined him which was weird because he had never seen the man act like that. They heard a thud which meant that Aunt Petunia fainted.

They both started running up the stairs, but Harry arrived first. When he stopped in front of Dudley's room a bizarre spectacle unfolded before his eyes. In the middle of the room was a huge, hundred-pound white rabbit with its nose moving up and down and looking at the boy in front of him with big brown eyes. First Harry was just starring at the frightened animal but when it spoke he started to laugh.

"Harry!" the rabbit said with a muffled voice. His big teeth made him sound weird. "What happened to me?"

The young wizard just laughed and doubled over. Snape collided with him and he wore a satisfied grin. He leaned on the doorway and looked at his work in delight. Then he coughed gracefully and pulled out his wand. The rabbit whined but couldn't escape the counter curse.

Red shooting star-like streaks came out from the tip of his wand and started circling the boy. Finally the rabbit turned back into a teenager. Dudley was sitting in the middle of the room in surprise.

"Mr. Dursley." Snape started like when he first spoke to Harry on his very first Potions lesson. "If I may, I'd ask you to stop listening this… music so loudly in the future. You can see how much they affect you."

The boy nodded. Snape noted this with a nod too and dragged the still laughing Harry out of the room. With a Mobilicorpus he levitated Aunt Petunia back to her room and put her down on the bed as if she were asleep.

"It was very sneaky." Harry said playfully when they were standing in front of their own rooms.

Snape didn't say anything. The boy guessed his professor was thinking about his school memories and how many pranks he made against the Marauders. They probably did something like this in return too. Harry smiled. Ever since Snape arrived here he let the boy see a lot of his personality, most of them accidentally, without knowing. He wondered what hidden quality he will find next time.

He entered his room where he found a lot of owls.

"What is this increased owl activity?" Snape asked frowning. He peeked into the room curiously.

"I don't know. I haven't had this many ever…"

A small, brown owl flew to him. It raised its leg and gave the letter to the boy.

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile and took the envelope.

He saw that the Ministry of Magic sent it. With a shrug he opened it and started to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter!_

_We hereby inform you that your exams at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been corrected. Every exam belongs to different section and will be sent separately. The notice will contain the copy of the test paper, the correct answers and the grade. Please keep them and give it to your Head of House next September._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasmina Huckler_

_Ministry of Magic_

"My OWL. results!" Harry screamed in delight. "Cool!"

With some help from Snape they managed to take all of the letters and let the birds fly out the window. A small pile of letters was lying on the bed and Harry was only staring at them. He'd eagerly awaited the results throughout summer but felt an icy fear swirling in his stomach now. He feared that he got worse results than what he expected.

"Don't you want to see them?" Snape asked with feigned indifference.

"I do… I just don't know where to start…"

"It doesn't matter. All envelopes are the same."

Harry blushed then smiled because the teacher was right. The letters looked exactly the same so he reached for the first one. After he opened he found several folded parchments. He was holding the result of his Transfiguration exam.

"Transfiguration…" He murmured trying to remember the circumstances. When he looked at the questions he remembered them and started looking for the result. "Written exam… 'E' as 'Exceeds Expectation'… it's great!... Practical exam… 'O'… 'Outstanding'? Wow!" He said with a gleam in his eyes. "For making a lizard disappear? Cool!... Overall result… reasoning: taking into account your practical experience… yes… yes… 'Outstanding'! Wow, it's great!" He exclaimed.

He jumped up and threw his hands in the air then hugged the letter. He looked at Snape who didn't share his enthusiasm, in fact he watched him suspiciously.

"It must be some Muggle thing…" He said curtly responding to the previous scene.

"Let's see the next one!" Harry said with a little more confidence. He put the first letter on the bed and reached for the next envelope. "Do you know how my Potions exam went?"

"I didn't correct is, so no. I guess it didn't turn out to be a good one." He added with an evil smile. Harry returned it with an equally kind gesture.

The next one however 'Care of Magical Creatures' was. The boy suspected it was good because he knew all the answers. And Hagrid's subject was one of his favorites. He got an 'O'.

"Divination!" He closed his eyes when he opened the third letter. "I can see that I failed!"

He remembered the disastrous test. He wasn't disappointed: 'Failed'. He felt bad but he expected nothing better. He'd never liked it and decided to drop the subject finally.

He remembered the Charms exam to. It was easy. The practical exam however… he confused a color-changing and a growth charm but he still got an 'E'.

"Is it good?"

"An 'O' would be better but it's enough to become an Auror."

The Astronomy should have been better. But he remembered what happened during the practical exam. Umbridge and her minions attacked Professor McGonagall and it diverted his attention. The result: 'A' as in 'Acceptable'. It doesn't really matter… he won't need it.

The History of Magic was the same result. Horrible memories also. He dreamt about Sirius being captured and tortured by Voldemort. It's a miracle they still counted this as a valid exam. If it would have happened in Snape's class the man would have thrown him out.

The Herbology turned out to be better, he got an 'E' despite being bitten by an angry geranium. Snape smirked when he heard this. Then he told the boy that the head of the examiners worked breeding of geraniums and that is why Harry got 'only' an 'E'.

While Harry opened the envelopes Snape looked at the already opened ones. He examined them and sometimes looked at the boy probingly.

There were only two envelopes left. Harry was sure that fate wanted Potions to be the last one. As if he was not excited enough. He got an 'O' in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He expected this. It was all thanks to Lupin; he taught them the most in the past five years. Except Moody, but he was not the real one. And he preferred his newfound Uncle.

With a big sigh he reached for the last envelope. He could see the evil curiosity on the teacher's face.

"Psychological terror." Harry said and opened the seal. "Potions. Written… 'E'… 'E'?"

"What?" Snape snorted in surprise. "You have written an 'E' to me?" He snatched the letter from Harry's hand and set next to the boy.

When he confirmed that the boy wasn't kidding he looked at him suspiciously.

"So you honored only _me_ with your outrageous performance?" He blurted out finally.

Harry looked down and took the paper. He wanted to see the practical result too.

They looked at it together. Harry was surprised that he got an 'A'. He barely hoped to avoid failing.

"Unbelievable…" Snape murmured. "'Exceeds Expectation' combined result… doesn't 'BEYOND Expectations' exist? I think you cheated, Harry." He finally said with a smile.

"You can't cheat while doing the O.W.L.s." The boy said also grinning. "According to this, I can't go to your course, right professor?"

Snape however was just staring at the letter. He flipped it several times looking for some kind of note. Finally he had to accept that one of his worst students got a good grade.

"If Longbottom had written an 'Outstanding' I swear I quit." He muttered which made Harry chuckle.

The boy sighed and felt relieved.

While Snape sunk into depression he went to the next owl, because there were two more in his room.

"Where did you come from?" He asked kindly.

The owl was not familiar but he took the small package. The bird did not fly away just hooted and shook his feathers.

"Help yourself!" Harry gestured toward Hedwig's cage.

The owl did so. He drank some water and ate a little.

Harry shrugged and opened the letter. As he opened the parchment a photo fell into his lap. On the picture were two tall, red-haired, seemingly similar boys waving and smiling.

"Fred and George!" Harry laughed.

He had never received letters from the twins. Snape looked up for a moment than continued his previous activity sadly. He saw his greatest failure in not making Harry fail his Potions O.W.L. so he continued reading the boys test paper in hopes of finding some errors.

The boy began reading his letter.

_Dear Harry!_

_How are you? We hope you are enjoying your holidays and your relatives are bearable. If they bother you just use the stuff we put in the little package. Don't worry these aren't dangerous but will teach the Dursley's a lesson. Use them wisely!_

_Did you get your OWLs? Ron ha__s__ been harassing us for weeks. I wouldn't expect those owls so much if I were him… Mom freaked out when __s__he saw ours. Ron can't expect better. He is so lazy._

Fred and I are fine here on Diagon Alley. The shop is well too. Thankfully. We can't tell you how grateful we are for you! We couldn't have done it without you! Therefore, if you need anything, just ask.

We have great news! We are part of the Order of the Phoenix now! We got the medals too! Though Mom and Dad didn't like the idea, Professor Dumbledore approved it finally. Charlie is very proud of us. It's good that almost the whole family is with Dumbledore. It's a shame Percy was so stupid… After you finished school you will be part of it too. But hopefully the Order won't be needed then.

_We will owl you on your birthday. Be careful until then and don't be a good little boy!_

_Greetings,_

_Fred and George._

Harry looked at the picture again and saw the medal on a golden necklace. But it was so small that Harry couldn't see what it really looked like.

He looked up. It wasn't unexpected that the twins joined the Order like the rest of their family. He was happy for them but felt jealous for the first time. He had to wait at least two years before he could join too. It's so far away…

"Is it true that Fred and George became members of the Order?" He asked Snape.

"I don't know" The man answered.

"That's what they've written. And they have that medal too…"

Snape leaned closer and surveyed the photo.

"They got medals too, huh?" He said wondering.

"What is this medal actually?"

"Every member of the Order has one." He said and pulled his medal from under his shirt, took it off and gave it to Harry.

The boy stared at the beautiful jewelry with bright eyes. The medal was hanging on a thin golden necklace. It was a fledging phoenix while it depicted out of the fire.

"How beautiful!" He said enchanted then handed it back.

Snape put it back on and hid it under his shirt again. Harry followed the symbol with his eyes.

He reached for the next letter with a sigh. He recognized Hermione's owl and smiled with relief.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so excited! We got the result of the OWLs this week. I got an 'O' on everything except __Arithmancy which__ I got an 'E'._

'It wouldn't be you, Hermione…' He thought with a grin.

_I still can't believe it. How could I be so stupid to miss that word… Whatever. Ron got mixed results but he will tell you about it. He is spending the summer __with us. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked my parents to let him stay so they can work with the Order._

"If Ron is there, then where is Ginny?" He asked himself wondering.

_My parents agreed happily and I confess that I am happy that Ron is here too. I would be so bored without him. At least we can study together and do the summer assignments properly._

"Hermione!" Harry chuckled. "You can't think of anything else?"

_Living with Ron isn't boring. It took a few days to teach him how to use things in a Muggle house. He is totally confused about electricity. He switched the lights on and off so much the first night that the light bulb burned out. And he freaked out about the coffee maker and the toaster in the morning. The best was the TV. He still thinks it's a miracle. He sits in front of it for hours with the remote control in his hand and watches the programs (the boring ones too…). I thought __I'd take him to the cinema too. You can imagine what it was like…_

Harry couldn't stop laughing.

_Maybe, we shouldn't have watched the 'Back to the Future'. I thought he'll like it. Boys usually do… He was grabbing his chair… he was so frightened. But… it's somewhat cute that he is so afraid of the Muggle things. But don't worry; I keep an eye on him so as not to do anything stupid._

_How are you? Is everything okay? I wish you were here too! I asked Dumbledore to let you come but he said that you have to stay at your aunt's house for protection. Don't be sad; the summer will be over and we will meet in Hogwarts soon!_

_Bye_

_Hermione_

Harry's heart filled with warmth. His friends were far from him but still thought about him. This made him forget all the sadness. He was waiting for the time they could talk about these on the train. Harry wanted to tell them about his quite eventful summer too.

He pulled out Ron's letter from the envelope. The Weasley boy talked about the things Hermione mentioned and the dread he felt first. He was admiring the cinema on a whole page. Harry thought they spent a lot of time together. He was happy because they seemed a little closer to each other and hoped that their relationship would improve.

As for the exams, Ron failed in Divination just like Harry did and got an 'Outstanding' from 'Care of Magical Creatures' and DADA. He was very proud of himself and was happy that he didn't fail in Potions, though he got only an 'A' just like in Astronomy and Transfiguration. He got an 'E' in Herbology and Charms which made his mother very proud. However Ron still didn't know what to do after he finished school. He didn't have the dedication to become an Auror like Harry. But he had a summer to think about that, Harry thought.

Soon after he bid farewell to his teacher (Who didn't find any mistakes in his test paper) the boy left to meet Marie. He promised the girl that he would help with the preparations.

* * *

><p>Grading:<p>

**Passing Grades**

_O - __Outstanding_

_E - __Exceeds Expectations_

_A - __Acceptable_

**Failing Grades**

_P - __Poor_

_D - __Dreadful_

_T - __Troll_

Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!

Next chapter… will be about the picnic and its consequences. And a little chat with Snape (one of my favorite parts). It's a long chapter so I won't upload soon.

Bye

Hermina


	9. Rats and Lies

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 6 – Rats and lies_

"Are you leaving, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she saw the man looking at the mirror.

"Yes, Molly" He replied cheerfully. "Kingsley can use some time to rest."

"Take care of that poor boy!" The woman pleaded. "After what happened to you last time…"

"I'll keep my eyes open."

"Why did you shave off your mustache?" Mrs. Weasley added curiously.

"It was about time to change something. How's Tonks today?"

The witch grinned.

"Oh, she's fine. Zakharias entertained her during breakfast."

Lupin snorted.

"Well. I should go."

* * *

><p>"Do you think he will come?" Harry asked his girlfriend sadly after putting a pile of clean plates on the table.<p>

She wrapped each one of them in clothes and put them into a larger basket.

"I don't know, Harry. Let's hope he will!"

She approached him from behind and hugged him. Her hand gently stroked his belly then squeezed him. She leaned her head on the boy's shoulder and enjoyed the moment with closed eyes.

Harry stroked the girl's soft skin, her arms and her face, which turned red. Then Harry turned around, wrapped his hand around the girl's waist and held her tightly. Finally there was no distance between them and their bodies pressed against each other. The girl closed her eyes and raised her head so the boy could kiss her. Harry didn't think much; their lips met. They felt great but their idyllic moment couldn't last long.

One of the children started laughing loudly. There were small tables all around the room so the kids could occupy themselves. They received crayons and pencils to draw. A nurse sat near every table to help them and to prevent them from damage themselves or each other. The weather was too hot to go outside. They installed a few fans too. They didn't want anyone to get sick.

The guests were either sitting and drinking tea near a separate table or played with the children. Mostly rich people were present; the patrons of the institute, but one could see simply dressed, poorer people too.

* * *

><p>A vague shape appeared in the blurred foreground. A smiling nurse went to take his invitation.<p>

Snape entered the half-lit and cool room. It was quiet and peaceful although it was full of kindergarten-aged children. He looked around but couldn't see Harry or Marie around. He wanted to look for them on the terrace but a little boy grabbed his leg. He glanced at the little, brown eyed blond boy in surprise who looked at him appealingly.

"Come, draw pirates with me! Maggie had drawn three fairies, but I can't make anything. Please!"

The man looked at the boy then at the little girl who was very proud of herself when she showed the picture to him. Next to the girl sat an elegant woman, probably she helped the girl. He glanced at the boy again then smiled. He sat next to the boy on a pillow and introduced himself to the woman with whom he didn't talk much.

The boy looked at him appealingly. He pushed the paper closer to him and started doodling but watched Snape all the while.

"And what kind of pirate do you want to draw?"

"The kind with a big ship!"

Snape smiled

"With sea and flags?"

"Yes!"

The teacher grabbed a pencil and started talking about the details. The child became more and more enthusiastic and told the man his ideas about how many pirates he wanted, where the ship should look and where the birds should be. However, some bizarre idea made Snape chuckle. There were spaceships, fast cars and palm trees on the picture too but the most interesting the penguin with the ice cream was.

Snape always helped the boy when he couldn't draw something. He held the child's hand and they drew together. After a while Snape let go of his hand so the boy thought he made the picture alone. The man just smiled sadly and watched the boy working.

But he didn't notice that Harry and Marie had came back to get a new basket. The boy watched mesmerized how kindly his strict teacher handled the little boy…

* * *

><p>Later, when the children were allowed to go out Snape went to the porch too. He approached the wide railing and sat down on it with his back supported on one of the pillars. The soft breeze moved his black hair.<p>

Marie appeared next to him like a noiseless ghost. Snape smiled at her which seemed to give her courage.

"How are you, professor? Didn't little Jacob make you bored?"

"Not at all. I feel great."

Her face lit up.

"It's… wonderful! It's very hot out here…" She started fanning herself. "I sent Harry to get something to drink. Until then… I'd like to ask you something…"

"Go ahead."

"I… heard that Harry studied in a detention home… at least that's what he said…" The girl started hesitantly. "But… I heard that only criminals and… problem children go there. But Harry… he doesn't look like someone who had committed a crime… Why does he have to go there?"

Snape swallowed. He didn't want to lie to the girl but couldn't just tell her that both of them are wizards…

"Don't worry; he didn't do anything to deserve being sent to Saint Brutus." He answered while trying to smile. "His foster parents sent him there."

"But" The girl gasped. "Why? Just because they don't love him? I'm sure there are more boarding schools in the area!"

The teacher shrugged.

"Maybe they wanted to find a cheap school."

Marie seemed to be deeply shocked about this. She clenched her hands with anger. Fortunately Harry arrived so she had to hide her emotions.

* * *

><p>"Saint Brutus?" A ghost snapped in the bushes.<p>

"Shut up, Sirius!" Lupin said in horror.

"Why are you worried?" James Potter frowned beside him. "Only you can see and hear us, because your werewolf senses are more sophisticated. They can't see us. Right, Lily?"

But the redhead was watching his little boy with amusement, the way she always did in the past 15 years. However, Sirius joined them when he died. They watched over Harry together now. And only Remus could see them. That was a good evening… when Remus arrived home after a long patrol and found his believed-to-be-dead friends sitting on his bed. He immediately went to Dumbledore but he didn't say anything. So Remus spends his time with his beloveds ever since then. He didn't want to tell Harry just yet: no one in the Order saw them, so probably the boy wouldn't either. And he didn't want to tell them that his dead relatives are always with him, he just can't see them.

Remus brought his friends here too, but Sirius seemed nervous when he saw Snape coming out of the building. He wanted to poke his 'beloved' Snivellius with a branch but Remus stopped him.

"Khm" James cleared his throat.

"Oh, James, isn't she a sweet little girl?" The proud mother said with bright eyes.

"Don't start that again, Lily!" Sirius grimaced. "Of course she is sweet and pretty. The kind Harry deserves!" He blinked at James.

Remus shook his head and focused on his task. It's not nice to eavesdrop but he couldn't do anything else while watching after Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry came back with three bottles of beer. He gave one to the girl and one to Snape. However he realized he didn't open them.<p>

"Forget it" The teacher sighed tiredly. He took the bottles and opened them.

They drank the cool refreshment and enjoyed its effect in the heat. One of the nurses asked Marie to watch two little boys, so Snape and Harry were left alone. The boy sat on the railing facing his teacher and leaned on a pillar too. He was watching Marie for a long time. Snape noticed this and asked:

"How did you find her?"

Harry smiled at the pleasant memories.

"I met her when I started to work. I was in this street when I found them. They just arrived from London and couldn't find this building. I helped them find it… and… after that all went by itself… I came here every morning so she remembered my face and I couldn't forget hers, so we started dating…"

In the bushes Remus turned pale when he realized how easily Harry spoke about this to Snape. Much easier than to him. Harry didn't even want to tell him anything.

"What were you talking about while I was inside?"

"A few things…" Snape said lazily, indicating that he wouldn't say anything even if Harry begged him on his knees.

"Understood…" Harry grinned. "So I have to work hard on Occlumency tonight."

Snape snorted smiling.

"Do not even hope! Don't expect anything good after that O.W.L."

"But why? Aren't you happy that I got an 'E' in Potions?"

The teacher took a deep breath and cleared his throat showing how unpleasant the subject was.

"I'm thrilled." He said curtly.

The boy nodded grinning. A ball flew away between them.

Harry stood up and went to the ball. He started playing with it.

"Don't you want to try it?"

"Me?" Snape asked with indignation.

"Come on! Everyone loves soccer!"

"I'm not sporty." The man turned away.

"Every good kid can play. It's in their blood here, in England."

"You forget that wizards don't play football. They play Quidditch."

"I've never seen you play Quidditch, professor."

"Luckily." Snape muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you never will." He replied quickly. "I'm a teacher; I won't act like a fool on a broomstick."

"Then how do you travel if you need to go somewhere? With the Knight Bus?"

Someone in the bushes giggled softly. Lupin said irritated:

"Shut up, Sirius! They'll hear you!"

Snape rubbed his temples.

"I apparate, if possible…"

"I thought it works only in short distances…"

"You'll know how it works if the time is right…"

"I was just curious… I'm sure you're not using the _Millennium Falcon_…

"Enough of this!" Snape snapped then his face softened. "What did you say?"

"_F-falcon_?"

"You know that story? Even I was a kid when it was made…"

"The '_Star Wars'_? Are you KIDDING? Everyone knows it! Muggle children love it! But… do you… like it too?"

"Like Hell! Our Muggle Studies teacher was a little too enthusiastic and made the class watch the movie…"

"And how did the young wizards like the whole Jedi thing?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"They loved it." The teacher resignedly shrugged.

"And?"

"It ended tragically." Snape said with a half-smile. "When a night-fighter made of a discarded broomstick and paper hit Mr. Flich, the school board decided to find a new teacher. Professor Sephia has been there ever since then."

Harry started laughing and Snape took a sip of his drink with a smile on his face.

"Those were the good times!" James Potter whispered while Lily, Sirius and Remus put their hands over their mouth to stop laughing. Eventually Lupin was the one to silence them.

Harry gave the ball back to the kids. His girlfriend passed by him like an angel humming 'don't cry tonight, baby, I still love you…' and winked at her boyfriend. Harry felt guilty sitting while she was running around. But he enjoyed watching her. Once, Harry could see her tights because of the wind. He smiled greedily.

"Strange…" He said. "This is the first time I don't want the summer to end… I don't even want to think about what will happen when she goes back to France in August… If Voldemort has a little brain… he will attack me then…" He said ironically.

"What are you talking about?"Snape asked quietly, his voice full of compassion. He watched the boy with sad eyes as he pondered over his own bitter future. He leaned forward and hugged his legs. "Nobody is going to let Voldemort hurt you… and I suggest you to learn Occlemency by the end of the summer!" He said menacingly but his voice was revealing. "Anyway, why didn't you tell Remus about me teaching you?"

"I wanted to surprise him…"

"Surprise… of course." Snape sighed, annoyed.

"He doesn't tell me anything…" Lupin felt like he was stabbed. "… I wanted to surprise him that I learned Occlemency and he can tell me anything… No one dares to tell anything to me… No one asks me if I'm okay… I can't talk to anyone… if it weren't for Marie, this summer would be just as horrible as the previous one… The wizarding world watched me all my life, but never took care of me. They didn't do anything even though they knew that the Dursley's hurt me and I spent half of my life in a cupboard… But they have expectations, of course! Ever since I learned about the prophecy I can't think of anything else… After all, if I don't want to die then I have to… kill." He was shaking. "That's why everyone protects me. They don't want to screw up their only chance to defeat Voldemort. They take care of the little golden goose. This is… so disgusting. Sometimes, I wonder whether it's worth to go back to school… all would be so much easier if I lived like a simple Muggle. I have so many questions… now that I'm growing up… and have a girlfriend… I don't know what to do…"

Snape's face softened and smiled almost kindly. A quite friendly light flickered in his dark eyes and he slid closer to the boy on the railing.

"Stop whining, Harry!" He started and looked Harry in the eye. The big green eyes stared at him puzzled.

Harry nodded hesitantly.

"No one asks you to kill Voldemort… It's a task that anyone would like to take from you. I want to do this the most." He said bitterly. "But this job was given to you, so we can't do anything else then give you all the help we can.

The boy listened silently. He wondered which one of them sounded more painful, then nodded obediently.

"Good." Snape praised him. This was the second time that day.

The four figures were stunned in the bushes. Lupin's eyes reflected anxious pain but his heart was filled with jealousy – jealousy that the malicious Snape, who hates Harry, apparently has a much more intimate relationship with the boy than he or Sirius had ever had.

Harry wanted to say something – anything – but after the great monologue the words didn't come. Finally:

"Why… do you treat me differently than in school?"

"I don't know." The man said mischievously and drank the rest of his beer. "We're sucking each other's blood…"

"About sucking blood…" Harry said. "… at school… a few people say that… so that you're… a vampire…I saw this in the pensive too…"

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. He pulled his sleeve up and put his hand in the sunlight; rolled it, wriggled his fingers and looked at Harry curiously.

"But" Harry continued. "This can't be true because you would… turn into ash in the sunlight… of course." Harry smiled. "Why didn't I think about this? But you still can be half-blood vampire… or quadroon."

"I can still be that, yes." Snape said with a mysterious smile. Harry felt uneasy. "But at least you know I don't practice it…"

The color returned to the boy's face which made him satisfied.

"I thought DADA was your favorite subject. You should pay more attention…"

"But if you were the DADA teacher then I would know this. That's what you wanted to say, right?"

"Probably."

"Why do you want to teach that subject so bad?"

"What makes you think that?" Snape asked in surprise.

"Come on! Everyone in Hogwarts knows that you want to teach DADA. This is why you behave so repulsively with the teachers."

Snape started laughing which made the blood freeze in Harry's veins. Did he just say such nonsense?

"I didn't behave the way I did because I wanted to be the DADA teacher. It just annoyed me how incompetent they were. I was a Death Eater. I know what kind of danger they are. However, none of the teachers prepared you for this. And potion-making is much more exciting, I would never give it up."

Harry blinked in confusion.

"But… well, I understand Lockhart, he was a punk." The boy started. "Quirrell wasn't any better. He ran screaming from a troll…"

"From a troll? Are you kidding?" Snape leaned forward. "Many adults are afraid of them. Not everyone is so hot-headed like you!"

Harry didn't think this was a serious scolding so he continued.

"The whole school hated Umbridge collectively. But Remus?"

"Oh yes, Remus. He was quite good but his record was not clean." Snape replied with growing cheerfulness.

"And Moody? Okay, in the end he was not the real one, but he would have been pretty much the same. Why was he inappropriate?"

"I have bad memories concerning Moody…" Snape admitted and looked like a ruffled haired cat. "And those stupid superstitions… But at least you could see what to expect if you're not prepared…"

Harry nodded. It made sense.

"And this year? Don't you want to take DADA over?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted." The teacher shook his head. "The job has been filled." He added with a smile.

Harry leaned forward.

"You know who will teach it? Who?"

"You don't know this person."

"So it's not Remus…"

"Oh no, it's not Remus, that's for sure." The teacher said cheerfully.

"But you know him?"

"Yes, quite well."

"Come on, I will die because of curiosity. I have to wait one and a half months till term starts!"

"At least you will have reason to come back to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled involuntarily. He had a few quite pleasant conversations with his professor. They've never talked this much before.

His eyes started wandering. Marie's clothes waved in the wind…

Snape saw that the boy's head fluctuated strangely as if the breeze was moving it. He turned and realized why the boy was like that. He rolled his eyes with a tired grimace.

"Why?" Harry looked at him innocently. "Anyway" He leaned back. "I noticed that wizard children are more inhibited then Muggle teenagers."

The teacher raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"They're so different from the Muggle kids! I've never seen one do things that Muggle lovers do in public… They fill the parks this time of year. I feel weird sometimes… Of course the Slytherins are cheekier. "He added with triumph.

Snape's eyes sparkled when he talked about his snakes.

"Every good Slytherin acts this way."

"What?" His student grinned. "So mischief is a vital element of a Slytherin, but if I walk around the corridors at night it's a deathly crime?"

"Of course. You wonder the corridors at night?" Snape asked in an innocent tone with an evil smile as if this was the first time he heard about it.

"You know what I mean. Why do you favor the Slytherin's?"

"Because they deserve it. If everyone hates them I can at least give them this little joy."

Harry thought about this for a while.

"Put aside the rivalry between the houses for a moment! Until Weasley whispered into your ear…- I know he did, I've seen it in your memories. - …that most of the darks wizards came from Slytherin, did you have any prejudice about this house? Would you have asked the hat to put you in a different house? And what would have happened if Draco sat in your cabin on the train and not Weasley? Don't forget that he offered you his friendship before you entered the Great Hall but you refused it.

"I don't think he suffered a great trauma because of that." Harry muttered.

"It was fate that put you in Gryffindor. And as long as 'devilry' – as other students say– is the characteristic of the Slytherin's, every Gryffindor will hate them. After all, how would a friendship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor look like?"

"It would be bizarre." Harry said.

"Really?" Snape asked quietly.

They looked at each other in silence for a while. Harry paled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He began apologizing.

However Snape turned away with a sigh. The boy bit his lip. He knew that Snape didn't care about these little insults but he didn't want to mess things up.

"Among other things, this was what made it hard to get along with your father."

Harry always paid attention when Snape talked about his father. So far he only heard insults from the man but this sentence surprised him. He didn't know what to reply but he felt that he should say something. One of the nurses came to his rescue when she asked Snape to help her; he had to take something from a high shelf. The man gladly helped and went into the building.

Marie went to the brooding Harry. She stroked the boy's chin with mischief in her eyes. She sat on the table next to them and grabbing his pants with her fingers pulled Harry closer. He placed himself between her legs, put his hands on her face and kissed her. Their lips danced but separated to rest from time to time.

On one occasion they noticed a strange squeaky voice. They looked around curiously to find the source of the noise. Suddenly Marie screamed in terror, stood up and ran down the porch toward the bedrooms.

At first Harry didn't understand her reaction. Then looked to the right and found the reason… He saw an ugly gray rat standing on the edge of the table. It was standing on its back legs and looked like it was waving to him with its front legs. His brain clouded immediately and jumped on the rat.

"Pettigrew!" He shouted.

He kicked the chair next to him while struggling with the rodent. But the animal used its only advantage: he bit the boy's hand. Harry cried out in pain. He dropped the rat and shook his tingling hand. Hatred flashed in his eyes and he jumped after the creature immediately. He fell over the table but didn't feel fear or pain. He just wanted to catch the animal. He was ready to jump over the railing when two strong hands stopped him. He looked back desperately and saw Snape's pale face.

"Let me go! We can't let him escape! It's Pettigrew!" He cried hysterically. He struggled with all his strength but Snape was stronger and pulled the boy down to the ground.

They hit themselves pretty hard and Harry lost consciousness for a moment. When he wanted to stand up the teacher grabbed his hand.

"Harry! You're not going anywhere!"

"He is the reason my parents are dead! I can't let him get away!"

"How do you know it was Pettigrew? It could have been an ordinary rat!"

"It was waving, I saw it! And it had only four fingers!"

"Like Hell!" Snape shouted. "You just imagined that!"

"He is responsible for my parents' death! And I lost Sirius because of him too!" Harry began desperately. He acted like on the first Occlemency lesson.

The man took the boy's wand immediately before he could do something stupid again. But Harry had no intention to curse anyone, he started sinking into depression. He whispered quietly about Sirius and Voldemort then put his arms around himself like he was cold. He turned pale. Snape was afraid that the Dark Lord might sense the boy's vulnerability. He glanced around cautiously and saw that the chairs and tables hid them pretty well. He pulled out his own wand and used the same spell that helped the boy after Voldemort's previous attack. With his left hand he touched the boy's temples; he closed his eyes and started chanting the spell.

Harry shivered slightly then the rigidity of his body disappeared, his muscles relaxed. His hands hung meekly. He let the spell work but didn't fall asleep this time. His eyes opened slowly and began shining with a green light.

"…corpus liberte rationis…" Snape continued though he was surprised when he saw the boy's eyes.

"Silem libertatum" Harry whispered and a thin green beam of light flashed across his scar. His eyes closed, his features softened, and his body relayed.

Snape stopped the spell and sighed in relief. He took the weak boy and put him on a chair then started moving his arms as they usually do with unconscious people.

"Harry!" He said quietly. "Harry! Wake up!"

The boy just looked dazed.

Snape saw that his hand was bloody and found the bite mark on the boy's finger. He watched the injury and took out a handkerchief to pong the spilled blood. He then took the injury between two of his fingers and pressed it firmly. Harry hissed in pain and became more alert immediately. Large drops of blood came out of the wound, which he looked at with shaky eyes.

"What are you doing?"He asked sopping.

"I'm cleaning your wound." Snape wiped the boy's hand again. "Why did you even think about touching that damn rat? These animals carry the most dangerous diseases. If you're lucky, you caught one! Look!" He showed a pink line - that looked like a visible capillaries - began to take shape.

Harry visibly paled.

"I just… I thought it was Pettigrew…"

"Of course, you did! You always do!" The teacher continued scolding him.

"I wanted to catch him."

"If you had used your mind, you would have used a charm to freeze or levitate it." He nervously wrapped the boy's hand. "But you never think! You always act so hot-headed!"

"And what if it really was Pettigrew?"

"No, it couldn't have been Pettigrew; he's not in the country!" Snape said angrily. "Topic closed!" Snape stood up. "Come on!" he said quietly. "Get up; I need to take you to a doctor…"

Harry nodded slowly and stood up obediently. He saw one of the nurses bringing the frightened Marie who couldn't say what made her so scared. The boy walked up to her and hugged her.

"It's okay, don't cry!" He tried to comfort her. He gently stroked the girl's hair. "We have to… go now."

Marie looked at them questioningly.

"Harry was bitten by that rat." Snape told the fact.

The nurse gasped.

"We're going to a doctor. But… I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The girl nodded sadly and they left.

They got in to the doctor soon. The assistant cleaned the wound properly and gave the boy a large dose of injection. His whole body began tingling, his butt was numb and he could barely stand on his feet. Snape as a makeshift uncle got his medicine from the pharmacy but he didn't like that role.

They walked slowly under the afternoon sun and Harry gasped loudly several times. Snape got bored of it after a while.

"Look, you don't have to play the big and strong Harry Potter to me. I know the injection hurt. Don't you want to call a taxi? Because if you collapse here I won't carry you home. You're too heavy."

Harry smiled.

"I'm not going to collapse. I just need to relax a bit. Let me sit down for a few minutes!"

"Do as you wish…" The man shrugged.

The kid sat down on the bench like he was a hundred-year old man who could barely move. He extended his legs and weary satisfaction appeared on his face.

"I don't want to go home…"

"It won't be better here either…" Snape said frowning.

"I mean" Harry grinned. "The Dursley's will be mad. If they haven't treated me like I had the plague… they won't even let me into the house."

"You'd deserve that."

"How come Pettigrew isn't in the country?" Harry asked suddenly.

Snape made a tired grimace.

"He tries to recruit followers abroad. But you know I can't talk to you about this."

Harry nodded.

"Let's go!"

It was late afternoon when they arrived home. Aunt Petunia screamed and hugged her son to prevent Harry from giving him some nasty disease. Snape quietly added that although it was completely Harry's fault, the wound had been taken care of and he got medicine too, so nothing could happen. That seemed to make them less afraid but they looked at the boy with disgust.

Harry spent the next day in bed because he could barely move thanks to the injection and the drugs. So Aunt Petunia had to take the food to his room and she wasn't pleased at all. She did this because Snape asked if Harry had lunch. When he realized that the boy hadn't even eaten breakfast dismay was seen on his face. That may have made her feel a little responsible and she played the role of the caring aunt. She even let Marie visit the boy though she didn't like the girl.

For Marie's sake Harry was willing to strain himself; climbed out of bed and went out to the garden. They rested under the sun and it made it easier to endure the pain.

* * *

><p>A few days later they decided to go to the cinema. It was a cheap Hollywood love story and they regretted going to watch it.<p>

But when they left the building they heard thunder.

"Run!" Harry looked up when they felt rain drops on their head. They were running through the streets but were soaking wet when they arrived at Marie's place. Harry was shivering and was glad when they entered the warm building. They went up to Marie's room.

Harry stepped to the window. The sky was completely dark. Lightning flickered on the horizon followed by loud thunder. He put his wet fingers on the heater. What was he expecting? It was summer. He looked at his girlfriend who took a blanket from the wardrobe. He took his wet shirt off and put it on the chair. He found Marie behind him with the blanket. The girl looked embarrassed when she saw the boy's naked upper body.

The boy felt an unfamiliar tingling coming over him when he realized why the girl was hesitating. At the same time… he looked at the girl's wet T-shirt… it was showing every line of her body. Harry's face became hot and he tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. What should he do? What should he do in a situation like this? Why not…

He shuddered. He took the blanket, pulled the girl's hands and wrapped them around himself. Their lips met in a long kiss. When they parted to breathe the boy didn't want to let her go. They were so close their foreheads were touching. With shining eyes he looked at the girl's shy eyes. She trembled when realization hit her and paled slightly. The boy knew that if he didn't sooth her he could ruin everything. He kissed her forehead and hugged her a little tighter.

'_Here is the chance to do something you want to do and no one is forcing you…'_

Their lips met again. Harry sat down on the bed and gently pulled the girl with him. She was trembling first then melted into his arms…

* * *

><p>The flashing of a lightning woke Harry up. He shut his eyes for a moment then looked up. Everything was fine… He lay back to sleep relieved.<p>

Harry slid his hand under the pillow slowly. The girl was lying on her side cuddling tightly to his chest so he could feel her every breath. Her pink lips were slightly open causing her to be more beautiful. Her dream seemed to be peaceful and sweet so Harry wouldn't have disturbed her even if the world was ending. She looked like a beautiful antique statue; like a goddess who laid down between miracles.

'_What have we done… Marie? Whatever… we did… it was fantastic…'_

He gently stroked her bare waist and hair… he covered her with the blanket they were lying under.

Marie smiled. She cuddled closer to him and kissed his neck even though she was asleep. He felt blessed. If he should die this moment he would be happy: there was someone who loved him and he loved her too… he would do anything for her…

The clock on the bedside table showed half past two. Harry smiled and closed his eyes for a second then looked up. He turned pale and sat up. He was terrified that he told no one about where he was. Nobody knows where he is. They might think that he was kidnapped or worse: killed by Voldemort's minions! Lupin is probably mourning in the moonlight already. And Moody must have mobilized all aurors to attack the dark wizards. And he missed Snape's lesson too. But there was something that made him scared: the wrath of the Dursley's! He had to arrive home before Dudley did! If he was late he couldn't have dinner and was scolded. He was lucky that Dudley went home late usually. What is the time? Ten? Half past ten? He reached for his watch.

"Half past two? I'm going to die!" He buried his head in his hands.

"Mmm… Harry?" Marie sat up in bed drowsily. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean to wake you… I just… I forgot about time while I was with you."

"They don't know where you are, right?"

Harry, seeing the girl's sweet face couldn't be angry with himself. He shook his head.

"They'll be very angry, right?"

"They're going to kill me." He shrugged.

Marie smiled.

"If they'll kill you anyway, then you should stay a little more!"

The boy laughed.

"I can't stay, baby, I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow! Well today… since it's already past midnight. That is if they don't strangle me." He added with a smile.

"Well, okay." The girl agreed finally. Harry found her incredibly desirable.

Now, however, he had to leave. He put on his clothes as fast as he could and kissed her a thousand times.

"Wait, wait, you forgot this!" She pulled a sock from under the bed.

They chuckled and stared at each other. Marie snuggled close to him and kissed the boy.

"I can't wait to see you again…" She said quietly.

Harry leaned to her ears and whispered something that made the girl blush. He stole one last kiss and left.

Harry quietly left the building and stood under the girl's window in the rain. The beauty was watching and waving. Harry wanted to turn around and go back but he knew he had to go home.

When he was out of the girl's sight he used a charm to keep his clothes dry. He turned his hair brown and made it longer, hid his scar and turned his eyes blue. When he was ready he was sure no one would recognize him. He was wondering about this. Isn't it a little too much? Maybe Moody had a bad influence on him. He hurried home. He knew he was in for a big scolding.

He was running through the streets. He made a short cut through the park and tried to keep himself clean. He didn't want Aunt Petunia to be angrier than she already was. He arrived home and looked at the house. The lights were on. Harry swallowed. _They are still awake. There is no escape._

He approached the door and opened it with shaking hands but changed his appearance before he did so.

He tried to open the door quietly. He wasn't quiet enough. The door of the living room opened.

"Harry Potter!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "How dare you coming home in the middle of the night, you brat?"

Aunt Petunia looked at him with disgust.

"It's time to learn the order of the house!" He yelled and raised his hand to slap the boy.

Harry closed his eyes and waited. They haven't beaten him since he started school.

He could hear someone coming down the stairs.

'_No, just not Dudley's gloating face!'_

His cousin enjoyed when Harry was humiliated. He wouldn't miss a minute of it. To his greatest surprise the one who stood on the stairs was not Dudley. Snape was there. His face was pale and he frowned. There was a towel on his shoulder and water was dripping from his hair. His face reflected genuine concern. But when he saw what Vernon was about to do he looked at them with so much hatred that Aunt Petunia screamed and Uncle Vernon dropped his hand.

"Get to your room, boy!" His uncle commanded.

Harry was terribly ashamed of himself. It was an embarrassing moment. The Dursley's made a run for the living room so he was left alone with his teacher. Snape straightened himself, pursed his lips together, turned around and went back to his room. Harry felt that he must follow. When he reached the door it was closed and he knocked.

"Come in, Harry."

The boy opened the white door and stepped in. He smelt herbs; a pleasant-smelling herbal tea was streaming in a kettle on the table. Snape was sitting on his bed and sipping a cup of tea.

Harry took off his coat and placed it on the chair next to the door then looked at his teacher. But what he saw made his heart stop for a moment. He backed against the wall and grabbed the door for support.

Snape wasn't facing him so he could see that his ebony hair was longer. It reached the middle of his back.

"What…" Harry asked trembling. "What happened to you… professor?"

The teacher sighed melancholically and sipped his tea.

"A nice gift from your father." He said in a horse, husky voice. Harry realized he caught a cold. "It's an irreversible spell from his repertoire…"

"But…how?"

"Every time my hair gets wet it grows this long. The effect goes away by itself within half an hour."

Harry groaned.

"It's terrible." He said regretfully. "Does it have a counter curse?"

"No."

Snape moved so he could see the boy but didn't say anything.

"You… went to search for me, right?" Harry began with a painful face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't… want to just disappear or something… I just… forgot about time… I wish I could… I didn't want to miss Occlumency! If you want… I mean if you're not tired… so we can do it now…"

Snape stared at him. He was about to reply when the two-ways mirror flushed on the bed. He put down his coup and invited the boy closer. Harry sat down on the other side of the bed. Snape picked up the mirror said his name and Dumbledore's troubled face appeared in it. The boy was trying to hide like a few days ago when Snape was talking to Kingsley.

"Headmaster." Snape nodded dutifully.

"Ah, Severus. Still no word from Harry?"

"He just came home, sir."

Dumbledore sighed tiredly.

"Is he okay? Is he harmed?"

"It seems he's fine."

"May I see him, Severus?"

Snape turned the mirror so the headmaster could see Harry. When he did so the old professor sighed in relief but his face remained grim.

"Harry Potter! What you did tonight was very irresponsible! You didn't tell anyone where you went! The members of the Order were looking everywhere for you! Mrs. Weasley gave up ever seeing you again and Lupin is deeply shaken: he thought he lost you."

"I'm so sorry." Harry said with shaking eyes. He was touched that they were so worried about him. Even Snape. He didn't even think about making excuses. But before he could say anything Snape spoke.

"Typical Muggles!" He exclaimed. "They allow minors into these clubs! Instead of sending you home!" He looked at Harry angrily. "If you ever set foot in a place like that again you won't see me anymore and you can learn Occlumency from your uncle!"

Harry stared at his teacher stupidly. Is he mental? What club is he talking about?

Dumbledore didn't seem puzzled; he acknowledged Snape's words with a nod and turned to Harry.

"Professor Snape is right, Harry. Take his instruction seriously, do not stray at night and most importantly: avoid these dangerous places!"

The boy nodded fiercely and was surprised to get away only with this. The headmaster nodded as a goodbye and disappeared from the mirror. Snape put the fine object on the bed and glanced at Harry.

"Why… why did you say that…" Harry started but couldn't say anything due to shock.

"Do you want the whole Order talking about…"

"No!" Harry replied and blushed.

"See?"

"How did you know?"

Snape grinned mischievously.

"I don't need the ability to see into your head to know where you were tonight."

"You lied… you lied to Dumbledore to cover up for me?"

The teacher said nothing but there was a playful glint in his eyes. He made a little grin then sipped his tea again. He looked away but almost dropped the cup when Harry suddenly hugged him from behind.

"You saved me again tonight… You started looking for me in this weather then saved me from a humiliating scolding and now this… I… thank you…" He said quietly.

Snape didn't move for a moment. He glanced over his shoulder to see the boy clinging to his back gratefully. He was terribly embarrassed.

"Hey…" He muttered. "Hey, stop hugging me!" He said a little more resolutely.

He stared at the boy inquiringly. Harry just smiled which made him more doubtful.

"So we won't have Occlumency tonight?" The boy asked hopefully.

"I don't really want to know what's on your mind right now, Harry. Go and let me sleep."

"But… what if… Vol… You-Know-Who…"

Snape growled and rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the _'You-Know-Who'_ thing! Say his name! I won't die!"

Harry nodded.

"So… what if Voldemort tries to penetrate my brain again?"

"Your mind." Snape corrected. "He won't be able to."

"Why not?"

"Try to relax and clear your mind. I know you won't be able to do it now." He said a little annoyed when he saw Harry's reaction. "But this is why Voldemort won't be able to hurt you."

Harry was thinking about this for a moment.

"So if there are positive thoughts swirling in my head then Voldemort can't hurt me?"

"It's not that simple, but it's obvious that the Dark Lord can't endure when you use this to protect yourself."

"So I just have to think about nice things and everything will be fine."

"You won't be high though…" Snape murmured.

Harry grinned widely. The teacher's morbid sense of humor used to annoy him: he didn't realize how good it can be.

"Now get out!"

"Good night." The boy said and left the room.

After the door was closed Snape was staring at the table with a very different, sad expression.

* * *

><p>The teacher couldn't sleep that night. He was ill; he was sneezing and coughing, his throat was sore and he had a fever. It was early morning when he finally fell asleep. He was lying on his stomach. He buried his head in the pillow and didn't have the strength to move. He just wanted to rest.<p>

A shadow entered the room. A dark shape was eyeing him as he slept. The figure then raised his hand to his eye, tapped it and snorted. He began poking it then pulled it out. It made a disgusting sliding noise, fell out of its place and landed next to Snape's head on the bed. The Potions teacher frowned and opened his eyes. When he saw what was next to him, he became pale and with a terrible scream jumped out of the bed. He was faster than a grasshopper. He backed until he reached the drawer. His chest was moving briskly; he gasped for breath, all the while watching Moody who was standing next to the bed.

"For Merlin's sake! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I'm just keeping an eye on you, son. Good to see that you're reflexes are as good as ever."

Snape made a sour face that one would have believed he was about to vomit.

"Disgusting freak!" He exclaimed.

"Hey!" The old Auror raised his index finger. "A little more respect, son!"

"I'm not your son!" Snape hissed.

Moody looked around the room.

"Nice house. The last time I was here I didn't see this room. I'm sure you like it, Snape." He said with a wicked smile.

Snape took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He didn't want to lose his temper because of this old fool.

"I'm here because…" Moody continued. "…I'm not satisfied with the way you keep the boy safe."

"My job is not to watch after him. I'm here to teach him."

"Everyone has to watch after him. I highly recommend you to take seriously your task!"

"H-how dare you? Don't you dare lecture me! Mind your own business!"

"I do! It's truly a pleasure to catch dark wizards." He made an evil grin. "Pleasant memories, right Snape? There are things one can never forget! Taking you in was one of my most memorable moments in life!"

Snape shivered, the hair on his arms stood up when he saw Moody's sardonic grin.

"Go to hell! Stop harassing me! Go away!"

There was a knock on the door. They both looked that way.

"Professor… is everything okay? I thought I heard voices…"

"Come in, Harry." Snape wanted to say but Moody was faster. The Potions teacher looked at him with anger.

The boy ran into the room so fast that it was suspicious.

"Professor Moody! What… How did you get in?" He whispered in horror.

"Through the door." The Auror waved.

Harry paled.

"But no one saw you, right?"

"No! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He yelled so loud that both Snape and Harry jumped in surprise.

"See? Harry's fine! You can go now!" Severus said angrily.

"Hey! Harry, son! Tell me is this _Poisons Master_ treating you well?"

"_Poisons Master?"_ Snape gasped. He felt that he was dishonored as a wizard.

"Isn't it right? _Ex-cu-se-me…"_ He said sarcastically.

Snape almost exploded. He reached for one of the objects on the table, stepped closer dangerously and growled.

"You're lucky that Harry is here. I would make sure that you get another one of those disgusting eyes! Now get out!"

"D-don't worry, Professor Moody, everything's fine." Harry said cheerfully. "We're doing fine!" He looked at Snape with the same reassuring smile he used the previous night. The man's heart began beating unusually violently with excitement and he paled.

The boy didn't understand his reaction, because he didn't intend to do this. He bowed his head sadly and looked away. Snape relaxed and with a sigh he lowered the object in his hand. Moody grinned, nodded toward Harry and disapperated.

"You and Professor Moody… Why don't you like each other?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"Mad-Eye was the one who arrested me." Snape said quietly. The horrible memories of that night began haunting him again.

* * *

><p>I'm done at last. The longest chapter so far. I wanted to upload it yesterday but while I was translating my computer crashed… twice. And each time I lost a few paragraphs. I was a 'little' angry so I dropped it and started watching a movie.<p>

One part of the chapter reminds me of the Mamma Mia movie: the girls read the diary and when they reach the juicy parts they only say dot dot dot. It happened in this chapter too. Funny.

Bye: Hermina


	10. Birthday without candles

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 7 – Birthday without candles_

Snape sighed.

"I must admit, it was great." He said almost regretfully.

He still found it hard to praise Harry, although the boy made great progress in the field of Occlumency.

Harry opened his eyes, though he couldn't see anything new. He'd already reached the level to be able to clearly see with closed eyes. He saw the same as before: his Potions teacher with lowered wand. He could control his mind completely though it was thanks to Marie too. She took him to a yoga performance where he slept while the girl listened to every word the speakers said. The girl elbowed the boy to wake him up and sometimes Harry felt guilty about it.

The girl grabbed a lot of flyers and brochures and they started practicing yoga though Harry could imagine a more pleasant form of being together. While the girl relaxed to find the peace of body and soul her lover tried to endure the smell of the different incenses. One time he blew the smoke so loudly that Marie realized: Harry's not interested in this. She was very offended that Harry only pretended to like it and didn't say anything. Harry was angry too because he though only he had the right to be offended. He thought this was as unnecessary as Divination classes in Hogwarts. After a few days he realized that things wouldn't work out on their own, so he had to do something. With a bouquet of flowers, some incenses and sweets he tried to ask for forgiveness. She opened the door gruffly but the sight of about twenty different scented incenses made her laugh. They fell into each other's arms and so peace came back.

As much as he hated this whole yoga thing, he must have learnt something. He noticed that it was easier to relax during Occlumency. He was no longer nervous, didn't try follow the teacher's instructions desperately like before, and it made him peaceful.

Snape was also pleased with his performance. Previously, he had to scold him when he didn't pay attention, but it was not a problem anymore. The summer Occlumency-course was a success.

"You can defend yourself without a wand, Harry." Snape said. After the ominous night he didn't let Harry have his wand with him. He didn't want to experience another harmful spell from the boy.

"Against me, of course." He added stiffly. "For tomorrow we will practice like I were Voldemort."

"How is that different?"

"Voldemort penetrates the mind, tears the memories apart and reaches for the ones useful to him. This is why the process causes physical pain."

Harry shuddered.

"Don't be afraid, I'll be careful…the first time…" He said with an evil grin.

The boy grinned awkwardly.

"Of course. When can I have my wand back?"

"We'll see. You're better now, so maybe you can protect yourself with it tomorrow."

Harry nodded obediently.

"Why are you grinning?"

"I'm just feeling good." The boy said with satisfaction. "Today's my birthday, you know."

"Oh… really?" The teacher asked stunned. "I didn't know…" He muttered more to himself and wondered how he didn't notice this important information. He didn't find anything regarding this in Harry's mind.

"Praise me!" Harry begged as though he wanted satisfaction after hiding the information. "Just this once!"

"Alright, alright, you hid this well from me." Snape gave in.

The boy smiled with self-satisfaction.

"You can go."

Harry ran to his room but left both doors open so his teacher could see into the room. It was filled with owls again.

"And where did these come from?" He asked in the doorway.

The boy looked up briefly then closed the window.

"From the others. But I had no idea there will be so much. Hi!" He welcomed a familiar bird. It was the twin's owl. It had a huge paper bag which landed on Harry's bed and the owl joined Hedwig.

Harry reached for the bag eagerly. He tore it open and a pile of candy and magic stuff came out with a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_We wish you a very happy birthday and hope you could make use of these things! We tried to send one from everything so you'll have everything you like. Eat, drink and use them well!_

_George and I surveyed the picture you sen__t__ about yourself and your girlfriend and found that you have a beautiful girl! Very sweet Muggle girl! I wish I could meet her! (Doesn't she have any twin sisters?)_

Harry laughed.

_We're happy that everything is okay and that you're not bored. Enjoy the rest of the summer. Then you can be a bad boy with Ron at school. Because –as George said – as long as there is a Weasley in Hogwarts everyone must beware!_

_Good luck!_

_Take care!_

_Bye: Fred._

_p.s.: I say hi too, Harry, just Fred didn't let me speak. – George._

Harry smiled and put the candy on the bed. Snape's eyes widened when he saw all the chocolate, candy, chewing gum and lollipop, and frowned when he noticed the different firecrackers, itchy ointments the twins sent.

"So this is how you get all these."

The boy didn't look up.

"We use them only if absolutely necessary. Say, if an Umbridge wanders into school."

Snape smiled involuntarily. He too remembered what it was like when Umbridge became the headmistress. Of course, his Slytherins behaved; they didn't cause mischief. The other three houses made up for them too.

"Here." Harry said with his mouth full and offered the man a handful of chocolate frog and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beam.

"No thank you." The professor said with a grin.

Harry shrugged and reached for the next letter.

_Hello Harry!_

"Hello Neville." He muttered.

_Happy Birthday! My grandmother baked the cake but I helped a little and I hope you'll like it! I told __her about you and she found you a nice guy and she's glad that I have friends like you. You know, she's very proud that I improved a lot in school and it's thanks to you and the others. I learned a lot at the DA sessions and I'm very grateful. I hope we will continue next year._

_Be good and take care!_

_Bye: Neville Longbottom_

_PS: I'm sending back the third volume of your book, thank you very much._

They'd owled each other since the beginning of the summer. They've been closer since the incident in the Ministry and the prophecy helped too. Harry didn't say anything about the prophecy; of course, he didn't want to scare him. And he was happy that the boy improved this much thanks to the training. And he sent each volume of the Defense books he got from Remus and Sirius. Harry went to his bag and put the book back in it and then pulled out the next one he wanted to send. Then he opened the box of the cake. It was a white chocolate cake with nuts and cream stripes on it.

"Oh!" He said. "You must try this!" He showed the box to Snape. The man looked at it curiously and smiled again. Harry ran to the kitchen to get a knife, two forks and two plates and returned. He closed the door so his greedy cousin wouldn't find the sweets.

He cut the cake eagerly and gave Snape a large piece.

"Eat while you can! If these" he looked at the direction of his foster parents' room…"find it they will take it!"

"Why would they?"

"They don't like when I receive gifts from my friends. They want me to get nothing. They don't buy me anything and don't like the idea that I might mean something to someone. They think even the food wizards make is poisonous… Superstition. Come on, let's eat!"

Snape looked at him sadly and tasted the cake. He shuddered pleasantly.

"Who sent it?"

"Neville."

The man almost choked.

"Longbottom?"

"He didn't curse it, don't worry." Harry said with a laugh when he saw Snape was reluctant to eat more.

While the teacher fastidiously ate the delicious slice of cake, Harry finished half of the cake. He sighed satisfied and drank the pumpkin juice the twins sent.

"Next."

The letters from Ron and Hermione came with the same owl again. They sent a large package too. Harry found a chocolate cake made by Hermione and her mother. Despite the fact that she was a dentist the cake was quite sweet and creamy. And he received lots of pictures of his friends. In one of them Ron was looking at the rollercoaster in horror. Another one was on a beach. Ron was standing in shorts a bit shyly while Hermione waved proudly in her bikini. Harry grinned at the sight of the pictures and his heart was filled with warmth.

In addition, he got a bunch of stuff like quills, invisible ink, books. Ron sent him a book about Quidditch. It was filled with tips, tricks for a seeker. Harry put the book under his pillow to start it before he went to sleep.

He cut the cake and gave a slice to his teacher and they ate that too.

"God, I'm going to explode." He leaned over the bed. "But I still have more letters…!"

Hagrid sent to usual home-made cookies which Harry didn't want to try. He informed Snape about Hagrid's culinary knowledge too. McGonagall's letter arrived too. It contained the details of the new school year, and the list of the books.

Mrs. Weasley sent a letter, though she knew Ron would send one too. But she wanted to send her home-made dishes too: fruits bread, muffins and donuts. She still thought the boy was starving, and didn't know that Snape's presence made everything a little better.

Harry gathered all the sweets he received and hid everything in the usual place, so Aunt Petunia won't find them. He placed the letters on the table to answer them later. At this point something hit him. He didn't get anything from Remus. He looked around the room but there were no more owls in there.

"Is… Remus okay?" He asked his teacher a little anxiously.

"I haven't heard anything bad… Why?"

"Because he didn't send anything…"

"Don't be selfish, Harry! You received so many sweets!"

"No… it's not why I said that. It's just… weird… He always writes."

He couldn't sleep well that night. Remus' silence made him worried. He always sent letters, if nothing else, a letter on the behalf of the Order. However he hadn't sent anything recently…

* * *

><p>He had a bad feeling but Harry still decided to go to the outdoor event with his girlfriend to see the bands perform. He managed to get rid of his worries and Snape promising to investigate things had a calming effect too.<p>

After the concert he spent some pleasant and intimate minutes with his girl and went home late. He knew that Dudley wouldn't be home until midnight because he went to a competition in the next town. His parents accompanied him to cheer. So he could stay a little longer; as long as he arrived home first they didn't care.

After saying goodbye to his girlfriend, he ran though the streets of Little Whinging. He had to stop at an intersection and looked at himself in the mirror of a window. He realized that he didn't use any charm to change his appearance. He pulled out his wand, hid behind a tree and hid his scar on his forehead. He turned his hair black and his eyes became blue.

He was about to go when two long, strong arms caught him and pulled him to the ground. Harry kicked and struggled when he realized it was not a surprise or mischief.

"Help!" He screamed loudly but a large hand covered his mouth instantly.

He bit and kicked instinctively with as much power as he had but to no avail. He just hit himself each time.

"I've got you, little brat!" An evil, deep male voice whispered. "You damn little freak, that's your gratitude? We've fed you, taught you for twelve years, and you just leave? Ouch!" The attacker shouted.

Harry kicked him hard.

The man faced the boy and slapped him so hard that he fell and cracked his lips and eyebrow. Harry touched his bruised chin and felt paralyzed by terror. He dropped his only weapon and felt completely defenseless. This feeling continued accumulating when a dark figure picked his wand up and showed it to the others. Death Eaters! And so many of them! He had no chance against them without a wand…

"The Dark Lord should have killed you instantly!" He yelled furiously. "Instead he took you in and you just left! Now you will die! The Dark Lord will be happy to kill you! Come on! Get up!"

Harry didn't understand this and it just made him more terrified. When he regained some strength he started shouting again.

"Help! Please help me! They want to kidnap me!"

The men tried to keep him down but he protested vehemently. He managed to kick one of them in the stomach and broke one's nose. He stood up and started running. But he didn't last long, because one of the men grabbed his ankle and he fell.

"You're not going anywhere!"

He struggled to free himself when he saw someone apparate twenty feet away. It was Mundungus Fletcher who raised his wand, threw curses and ran to them. Harry felt a hope; he might be able to get away.

Then he felt terrible pain. A Death Eater stabbed the left side of his hip with a short dagger.

The world slowed down around Harry, he only saw blurred figures. His face was gaunt and pale, reflecting the surprise he felt. The attacker pulled the dagger out and laughed with satisfaction. The view cleared for a moment and Harry saw the three Death Eaters attacking Mundungus. The man was hit by a spell and was sent flying backwards. With his last strength he looked into Harry's eyes and realized that he couldn't help him any longer. He made one last attempt against his attackers.

Harry cried one last time:

"Mundunguuuuuuus!"

* * *

><p>"We can't find him anywhere!" Snape took off his coat. "Lupin and I searched the whole area but found no trace of him! What should we do headmaster?" He asked irritably.<p>

But Dumbledore couldn't answer because the door opened again. Kingsley and Mrs. Figg helped the bloody Mundungus Fletcher in. The man was motionless.

"Dung!" Tonks screamed who was leaning on a crutch.

"Quickly! Take him to the dining room and lay him on the table." Mrs. Weasley tried to stay calm. "Charlie!" She ordered one of his sons. "Bring a pillow and a blanket. Bill, bring the medicines from Tonks' room! Fred, George bring me some boiled water!"

Everybody did as Mrs. Weasley said; Kingsley, Remus and Snape laid the wounded man on the large dining table.

"He's still alive…" Remus claimed.

"He has some serious injuries… What could have happened?"

"He was on duty tonight, Remus." Dumbledore said quietly. "He was looking after Harry."

"So you think that… Harry was kidnapped?"

Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Relax!" Dumbledore asked everyone. "Molly, please." He pointed towards the injured man.

The woman understood the hint and with the help of the other two young witches she started tending to the man.

They were new members of the Order. One of them was tall and slim, and had long blond hair.

"Phiona!" She spoke to the other one, who was a little shorter. She had ebony hair with red lines in it. "Please help!"

They took off the bloody clothes and started cleaning the wounds.

The others watched them silently. Arabella Figg brought several bowls filled with clean, boiled water; Hesita Jones cut clean clothes to wipe the wounds.

The twins – whose hair was shoulder-length now – stared and hissed every time they saw a bloody injury. Their father put a hand on their shoulder to reassure them then left the room. Bill followed him like he wanted to comfort him.

Remus looked the worst. He was pale like he used to be when the full moon was near. It was because of Dung and Harry that his heart beat so widely. If Mundungus was in such a state then what state could Harry be in? He looked at James who was comforting the crying Lily. Sirius' eyes were filled with desperation and anger and it seemed like he wanted to help somehow.

Dung started whimpering and everyone stepped closer despite Mrs. Weasley's protest. Even those who were in the lobby or in the corridors ran into the room.

"Mundungus." Dumbledore started. He placed his hand on the man's forehead and the injured man opened his eyes.

"Headmaster…" He said weakly.

"Mundungus, we know you went through horrible things" The old wizard silenced him. "But still, we have to know what happened. Harry's missing; we have to find him as soon as possible. Have you seen anything?"

The man nodded weakly, closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

Dumbledore raised his wand, whispered a spell and a blue light appeared around the man. A funnel-shaped column appeared above his head and it began to take shape. It was like a movie.

They saw Harry's frightened face and all of them hissed. The boy's lip and eyebrow was already bleeding. He struggled desperately. He shouted and asked for help, when he saw Mundungus their eyes met. Those present all felt like the boy was looking into their eyes. They all felt the fear the boy felt at that moment.

But Harry couldn't enjoy the hope he felt for long. A shiny, sharp dagger flashed in the night and stabbed the boy's hip.

Tonks – putting aside all manly features – screamed and put her hand in front of her eyes and let her crutch fall. Everybody moaned. Dumbledore handled the best. But he fell out of his calm demeanor when Snape - who was taking care of the patient – dropped a vial. It broke into pieces and its contents drained the carpet.

All this happened in the moment when Harry himself began realizing what happened. The boy's eyes widened in pain, silent words left his lips. He started losing consciousness.

Snape stared at the beautiful blue eyes like he was bewitched. He was paler than a dead man. He backed away without blinking and puzzlement appeared on his face. He shook his head and stumbled backwards.

"No… no, it's…"

The others looked at him curiously.

"Severus!" Dumbledore raised his voice.

However, the Potions Master looked like he was mad. He glanced at the fire in the fireplace and looked at the flames for a moment then back at Harry. He put his hand in front of his mouth in horror and ran out of the room. Some people wanted to go after him but Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Leave him alone!" He said. "Thank you Mundungus." He turned to the patient and cancelled the spell.

Remus' legs trembled. He supported himself on the table. He felt weak so he dragged himself to the nearest chair and slumped down on it. Struggling with the tears he buried his head in his hands. The ghosts following him all cried on each other's shoulders.

The others were shocked as well.

"Alastor." The headmaster said. "Please gather all available members of the Order. Everyone must know about this. We have to prepare for the worst. Harry has been kidnapped by Voldemort's minions. If the Dark Lord manages to hurt him, I'm afraid, according to the prophecy we won't be able to stop him…"

* * *

><p>That's it. It was a short chapter so I decided to do it today. The next one won't be this easy. It's longer.<p>

Please review….

I just want to know if you like the story or not…

Bye

Hermina


	11. Captive

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 8 –Captive_

"This is your place!" Said a stern female voice, the owner stayed in the shadows. "Search his bag and his pockets! Don't let him have any weapons!"

Meanwhile, Harry was lying on the cold stone floor of the cellar. He only saw blurry figures. When they found nothing they the figures backed a little.

"You haven't changed much since you left us, boy." The woman continued. "You're the same small, fragile, scrawny… pathetic half-blood." She said with disgust.

At the mention of 'half-blood' everyone snorted, some of them even spat to express their contempt. Harry still didn't understand what was going on around him. He's not a half-blood: his parents were both magicians. True, his mother was Muggle-born so he's not a pureblood, but it had no significance to him. But why do they call him half-blood? And when they caught him they said they will bring him back where he was raised. But he was not raised among Death Eaters! He had lived with the Dursleys what also can be called a prison, but his relatives were not Death Eaters. What…?

"How quiet you are now, kid…" One of the men kneeled in front of him wearing a mask. "You don't even recognize us?" He took off the mask.

Harry saw a man with brown hair and beard. He looked like a noble man from the history books. The single flaw was the scar on his neck.

"Well" He said gently. "Maybe you forgot how to speak while hiding?"

"He doesn't even recognize his own teachers." Another voice murmured sarcastically in the dark.

"What a pretty Muggle boy you became! Jeans, T-shirt!" A witch laughed and the others joined her. With her red wand she stroked Harry's face but it seemed she wasn't looking at the scar on his forehead. And she wasn't surprised that she didn't find it there. Harry began to be suspicious…

"How did you manage to fix yourself?" The witch started the questioning.

"Last time we met in Diagon Ally we beat you quite badly," the man with the scar continued with a wicked smile. But the smile disappeared soon and his face became serious. "Let's hear it! Talk! Who helped you?"

"The Order?" Another asked from behind. "Did you get in touch with the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry paled. They know about the Order? But how…?

"Have you been at their headquarters? Talk!"

"Don't be afraid, kid." A man stepped closer. "You'll talk when we're through with you…" He said with satisfaction. He took off his mask and Harry noticed with horror that it was one of the members who took him from Privet Drive last year. There is a traitor in the Order, or is Dedalus Diggle just a spy?

The man didn't give him more time to think; he pulled out his wand and sent a Cruciatus curse. The boy screamed. His wound was bleeding and now he felt like his whole body would tear apart. The injury stretched, burned, and hurt no matter how hard he pressed it. When the curse was lifted he fell to the ground again but still felt the pain.

"Enough, Dedalus!" The woman in the shadows ordered him. She seemed to be the leader. Then she stepped closer.

'_Narcissa Malfoy'_ An inner voice said.

"The Dark Lord will take care of you! Unfortunately" She smiled. "…we can't be your executioners. Stand guard at the door!" She turned to the Death Eaters. "And give him something to eat once in a while! We don't want to disappoint the Dark Lord. Diggle!" She turned to the man. "What do the Order members know about the kid?"

"They had no knowledge about his existence when I was there. Of course, it's possible…" He continued with disgust. "…that the old fool Dumbledore didn't want everyone to know about him. Only a few people know the most important information… Moody that old fool…" A few of them shivered when they heard that name. "…and Lupin, the mongrel wolf…"

"Werewolf?" Narcissa's eyes gleamed. "Persuade him to follow the Dark Lord!"

"It's impossible." Diggle shook his head. "He was a friend of the Potters, he despises us deeply."

The woman grimaced.

"The Minister knows more and more." Dedalus said.

"I'll take care of Fudge." The woman said.

"The Malfoy family lost its influence when Lucius allowed them to capture him." A figure remarked sardonically.

"How dare you…?" Mrs. Malfoy hissed. "Get out of my sight!" She said to everyone.

Everyone left except the traitor and the woman.

"And Potter?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"It's hard to track him." Diggle admitted. "He often flees from the Order too. We don't know how he does that…"

Narcissa turned away, looked at the boy and left the cellar with the man.

Harry dragged himself to the wall. He could see the moon from there. He pulled his bag closer. He knew there was a little more water he hadn't drank. He pulled the bottle out with a handkerchief; cleaned his face then started wiping the wound. It was a terrible effort to stay awake. The pain was almost unbearable.

His pants, shirt, everything was bloody but he managed to clean the cut. He cursed himself for not having plaster in his bag but realized he couldn't do anything with it. With his free hand he continued rummaging in the bag but every movement caused him pain. He looked inside the hidden pockets too: he keep's his key, papers, and money there and…

He found two vials and took them out slowly. One of them was the potion against the inflammatory Snape gave him when he arrived. His eyes healed quickly so there were a lot more left. He shook it gratefully, pulled the plug and let a couple of drops fall on the wound. He felt a strange tingling. The pain - though slowly - began to decrease.

"Professor Snape! God bless your hands!" He sighed with relief.

He didn't use much and carefully hid the vial so the Death Eaters wouldn't find it. He glanced at the other vial and felt a shudder run down the back of his neck. It was Polyjuce Potion, the one he stole from Snape. He started thinking who would be the best choice?

He hid this vial too and decided to drop the question for now. He relaxed his body, leaned against the wall and wondered.

"Who… am I?"

It was clear that they had confused him with someone else. But it ended with their number one enemy locked up and they didn't even know it. Harry was shocked; the whole thing was so bizarre. He was a prisoner while disguised and if he changes back, he would be killed. He had to get out!

His head almost exploded with the new information: the traitor of the Order, the Death Eaters, and mostly the boy who looks like him right now and is so important to the Death Eaters…

He looked to the right and found an old mirror next to him. He looked at himself and asked suspiciously:

"Who… am I?"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore talked to the now seemingly calmer Snape in the lounge. The Potions Master nodded obediently and took on his Death Eater robes. Remus watched him from the corner of the room suspiciously.<p>

Moody came into the room and motioned to leave.

"Okay, Alastor. Severus! Try to find out as much as you can about Harry: where he is, how many Death Eaters guard him and whether we have a chance to rescue him!" the headmaster said.

The Potions professor left.

* * *

><p>Harry heard noises. He cursed himself for falling asleep and hissed quietly when his wound started hurting. But he didn't say anything when he heard two whispering voices outside.<p>

"So you caught him again, Diggle?" One of them exclaimed whose voice seemed young. "The brat is back!"

"He won't get away with this." The other said.

"Will you let me practice on him?" The previous one asked.

"Don't forget: the command was that he had to stand before the Dark Lord alive."

"I won't make that much damage. I'll just play a little with him."

"…alright."

He heard both of them come down the stairs. When he saw their faces, Harry realized with shock that one of them was the traitor Diggle and the other was… Draco Malfoy! What…?

"Crucio!" The blond Slytherin boy shouted.

Harry felt unbearable pain again. He struggled for several minutes then Draco lifted the spell. He looked satisfied. The tortured boy's face became stiff.

"Good!" The adult praised him. "But if you aim at his heart and make a move like this, then…"

Harry barely heard the advice's Diggle gave Draco about the torture. He felt pain in his chest and his throat was sore. He gasped for air.

"…leave now! Tomorrow! It's not good if he gets too much at once. If we kill him incidentally before the Dark Lord can interrogate him..." They both laughed sarcastically and went back to the house.

Harry curled up and started crying. His tears fell slowly and lazily ran down his cheek. He felt terribly humiliated and the knowledge that he would have to endure it day after day made him angry. _Draco Malfoy, you'll pay for this!_

After this he cuddled into the corner every time someone entered the cellar. Even when they brought food or drink. He didn't drink; he was afraid they put Veritaserum into it. His mineral water bottle was almost empty and he was thirsty. His wound and the pain with the exhaustion made him tired. He sweated all the time which made him even thirstier. And it made him cold too. The place was cold so Harry started feeling ill. There were no changes after a day. No one came to help him. It made him disappointed. And what happened to him made him angrier. In the morning Draco came and cursed him again with a Crucio to wake him up. The others made jokes to show how much they 'care' about him. The food he got ended on the floor almost all the time. Harry was fed up with the humiliation and wanted to do something.

Next night Draco and Diggle visited him again. They were cheerful. They stopped on the stairs and watched the prisoner.

"I see you know what happens next." Draco said. When he saw the boy fall back he grinned.

"This was his wand." The traitor said.

"Hmmm, nice one. It's familiar… Why don't we break it?"

"After breaking a wand curses can break free. The last spells the owner used. And I heard that some wand maker's place curses on them to curse the destroyer of the wand. It would be an unnecessary risk for you to take."

Malfoy acknowledged his importance with a satisfied smile.

"Well, let's see."

They went down the stairs. Draco raised his wand and Harry recognized the hand movement too. He felt the pain cut through his body. He screamed like the first time but his anger was even more powerful.

'_Damn you, Draco Malfoy!'_ He shouted to himself_. 'I will not beg! I'd rather die than let you play with me!'_

He screamed loudly and he saw a red glow around his body. He felt an unfamiliar power flowing in his veins. He looked at his right hand where he could see something taking shape. Draco backed away frightened when the boy stood up mysteriously. He was holding a beautiful silver sword in his hand, the one he haven't seen in the past three and a half years: Godric Gryffindor's sword. He watched the sword with red glowing eyes then looked at his attackers. They started backing away and raised their wands to protect themselves. But Harry broke them with one slash. Diggle pulled the Malfoy boy behind himself but Harry slashed again. It cut the man's upper body, leaving a bloody line. Dedalus cried and fell to the ground. He dropped Harry's wand which the boy picked up immediately.

"Petrificus totalus!" He sent the spell towards Draco.

It took the boy in surprise and he fall like a sack.

For a few minutes Harry just listened. Nobody came so he put his plan in action. He tied the traitor with a spell and levitated the unconscious body. Then he went to Draco and dragged him into a dark corner; undressed him and changed their clothes. He took out the Polyjuice Potion and put some of Draco's hair in it. While he shook the potion he stepped on a chair and looked out the window. He couldn't get out that way. But it was enough to see that he was in a highly secured mansion. He jumped down and drank the potion. He felt nausea then the familiar tingling in his body. He glanced to the mirror and saw 'Draco' looking back.

"I have an hour to find a way out…" He picked up his bag and the sword. With the traitor floating in front of him he went up the stairs. He knocked like the Death Eaters do when they leave. When the door was opened the guards turned with a smile. When they saw his disheveled face they became suspicious.

"Hey! What…?"

But Harry hit one of them with the sword's hilt and cut the other's leg. The man fell and hit his head. They were both unconscious. Harry took one of the man's dragon-skin coats to stay warm and hurried away.

He was indeed in an ancient wizard mansion. The rooms were huge and the walls were covered with dark green trim. And there were crimson red carpets everywhere. The chandeliers were amazing and gave a mysterious dim light to the corridors. Everything seemed clean; he couldn't see a spider web or a boogey anywhere. So this is the headquarters of the Death Eaters?

Harry felt like thousands of eyes were watching him from the shiny armors and painting. The portraits were indeed looking at him but the armors weren't.

"What are you doing here, boy?" One of the portraits asked him.

"Come on, Blobge, can't you see that it's the Master Malfoy?" The other said.

"What happened to that man, Mr. Malfoy?" A witch asked.

Harry didn't know what to say so he just looked at the curious pictures.

"Hey, sir!" The wizard became serious.

The boy started backing away and pushed an armor which made a huge amount of noise. Some of the portraits woke up and asked the boy what he was doing others just laughed at his clumsiness. This made the living people come here too.

Harry closed his eyes in anger and cursed quietly. Then took the traitor and started running through the corridor. A door opened behind him and a wizard in his night gown stepped out the room with a lantern. When he saw Harry he shouted:

"What are you doing up so late? And…"

"Diggle?" An old witch asked when she arrived. She stared at the floating Dedalus.

Harry went to the living room at the end of the hallway.

"Narcissa Malfoy! Your son is mad!" Someone shouted from behind.

Harry entered the empty living room and tried to figure out how to handle the situation. He was running out of time.

Then he heard a crash and an angry roar.

"He's gone!" A man shouted. "After him!"

The boy's heart began hammering wildly. He glanced everywhere to find something to help. Near the fireplace he found a crock.

"Of course! Floo powder!" Harry said.

He levitated Diggle into the fireplace and he entered too. This is when the Death Eaters reached the room and realized with anger what the boy was up to. Harry took some dust and with his other hand grabbed the floating prisoner and shouted:

"Diagon Alley!"

He remembered the angry faces, the green light and the constant whirling.

He caused a small panic when he fell out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He shook from nausea, stood on all fours and slowly got up. He feared that he lost his companion, but Diggle was obediently sitting in the fireplace leaning against the wall with his legs spread. He looked like he just fell asleep.

The customers wanted to help but Harry politely declined the offers.

"Go!" He told to the unconscious Diggle and grabbed the rope. The guests looked shocked when they saw the strange couple.

Harry dragged his prisoner to an alley, leaned against the wall and slid to the ground.

"What's next, Harry?" He asked himself. "You can't carry him to the Dursley's…"

He heard a thunder and raindrops fell from above. A little noise scared him which was coming from behind the dumpster. He thought a shining pair of eyes were watching him…

Harry hoped it was just a cat, but decided to leave. He pulled out his wand to cast a 'Lumos'.

Soon he heard a honk and screams then a house jumped out of the way. A familiar bus landed in front of him…

"The Knight Bus…" The boy sighed in relief.

"_Hostel Disposal."_ A man with a weird accent said. "Stan Shupike, at your service! Where can we take you?" He looked at the boy.

Harry wondered for a moment: it will take some time for the Death Eaters to find him. After all, Diagon Alley is a nice, big street. They don't know where exactly he landed. So he answered grinning:

"To the Grimmauld Place."

* * *

><p>"Severus!" Dumbledore said when he saw the Potions Master's pale, scratched face. "What happened?"<p>

"It's not important." The man said automatically. He seemed to be excited. "We can't find Harry anywhere! No one knows that he was captured and it's a secret where he is… We went to every hideout and visited a few mansions too, but nothing. Everyone we asked seemed surprised. And things got out of hands… I think we might have made a little strife with all the questioning…" He said wryly. "They attacked each other because they thought some of them held information back… And we found ourselves in the middle of one of these too." He looked at the wizard next to him who had some scratches too. "The Dark Lord… Voldemort wants to keep it a secret probably, so…"

The professor stopped and all eyes looked at the slowly opening front door.

They saw a dark, suspicious male figure, whose beautiful blonde hair was dripping wet. In the boy's right hand was a shining, bloody sword and with his other hand he was grasping a rope. Something big was tied with it. His brown eyes found Remus and they were quite scary at the sudden lightning.

All members stared at them. Some of them even felt fear when they recognized the boy in front of them.

"D-Draco Malfoy…" Snape groaned at last. "You… What…?"

But he stopped when the boy's face started changing. Blood and injuries appeared on it. The wizards looked shocked. But the transformation continued. The boy let go of the rope and pressed his hand on his hip. He moaned weakly and his eyes widened in pain. Blood appeared on his clothes and fell to the ground too. His hair started darkening and became brown. His eyes turned green and a lightning-shaped scar appeared on his forehead.

"Gryffindor's sword!" Remus whispered and took a step towards the newcomer. "Harry!" He shouted.

He ran toward the boy who started falling. He dropped the sword too. Fortunately Remus caught him in time. He stroked the boy's head and wiped the blood from his forehead.

"Get him inside! Close the door!" Mrs. Weasley said. The others obeyed.

Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and levitated the boy to a room upstairs. The others followed and took the tied Diggle too, though they didn't understand how and why he was in this state.

They freed Harry from the unnecessary clothes, but let a few on him so he wouldn't catch a cold. They brought clean water, healing potions…

"Harry, dear, try not to move!" Mrs. Weasley asked when she started cleaning the wound. But the patient screamed when she touched him.

"Alright, alright." She tried to comfort him kindly, but she bit her lip when she saw the puncture mark.

Remus leaned close to Harry, clasped his hand and wiped his forehead. He smiled with tears on his face; he was relieved and glad that he got the boy back alive.

"Harry" Dumbledore said softly. When the boy looked at him he continued. "Can you tell us what happened?" His eyes widened in pain, but he nodded.

"They took me… to a mansion... and… locked me in the basement…"

"Do you remember where the mansion was?"

"Narcissa Malfoy was there…" Some of them frowned when they heard the name. "…and Draco… It was a big mansion with pictures… and armors…" Some people – including his parents – smiled. Every mansion was like that. "I didn't see much… it had a huge garden…"

"And…" The headmaster wanted to ask but Harry intervened. He was afraid he will pass out before he can tell the most important things.

"They confused me with someone else!"

"What did you say, honey?" Molly stroked his face in disbelief.

"They… they didn't know I was Harry… they thought I was someone else…"

There was silence in the room; only the rhythmic knocking of the raindrops could be heard. Harry stretched his free hand toward Snape.

"You… you saved my life…" He said gratefully. Severus looked at him in disbelief.

"What… what do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"The potion... you gave for my eyes… remember? I put it on the wound… it would be worse without it… And the Polyjuice Potion…"

"Yes, I wanted to ask about that." Dumbledore said who felt strangely ignored for the moment.

"The one I stole from you…" The boy said like he didn't hear the old professor. "I couldn't have escaped without it…"

Snape started to put things together and his face softened. He smiled faintly.

"Tell us everything, Harry." Remus asked him.

The boy told them everything while they treated his injuries. He mentioned the basement, the mirror, the Death Eaters, what they said… He told them how much they knew the boy and what mysterious things they said that he couldn't understand…

"What did they say?" Snape sat next to Harry and grabbed the boy's left hand. His eyes glittered greedily. Unlike Sirius and Remus; they appeared to be jealous.

Harry took advantage of the sudden support; the pain started to get to him again. Snape hugged his hand. The boy told them everything the Death Eater's said about the boy and his teacher listened to every word he said. After a while Snape turned to Dumbledore who raised his hand to stop him. Perselus nodded submissively but noticed that the twins were staring at him. He glared at them then turned back to the patient.

"And Dedalus?" Moody asked. "What happened to him? Who did this to him?"

"I did." Harry said weakly.

"What? Why?" Several people asked.

"Diggle betrayed the Order…"

"It's not true! Dedalus Diggle is a spy for the Order, a great wiz…"

"Dedalus Diggle was there when they caught me, let Draco Malfoy practice Unforgivable curses on me and tortured me once!" Harry shouted. "He gave a lot of information to Narcissa Malfoy and all was true! He talked about me too and that the Order is watching after me!"

"But…"

"When you're on duty… do you torture innocent prisoners too? If you do, then you shouldn't be a member of the Order! Anyone who does that doesn't deserve mercy!"

Dumbledore himself was surprised when he heard Harry.

"Alright, Harry." He reassured the boy. "We will decide about Dedalus Diggle later. Please calm down. You can relax now. The rest of the holiday may be enough for you to recover. Mrs. Weasley and the others will take care of you…"

"What?" Harry asked. "Here? I… I want to go home… back to the Privet Drive!"

"Come on, boy…" Emmeline Vance touched his head. "It must be because of the fever…"

"No!" Harry protested violently causing surprise to everyone. "Heal me quickly and let me go home! My relatives… they must be afraid! And… and Marie doesn't know where I am. I must see her!"

"Marie?" Tonks grinned.

"Harry, we thought you don't like your relatives…" Mr. Weasley confessed. "You complained about them every year…"

"But they were quite nice now, and they let me do a lot of things!" The boy exclaimed. "And if I live with them, they have the right to know what's happened to me! They might be in danger too! But the Death Eaters were not after Harry Potter, this time! They won't be! They're concerned about the other boy… I have to go home!"

"So… you don't want to stay here?" Remus asked sadly.

Harry looked at the former professor's tormented face with pity.

"I don't want to see my jealous uncle attacking my teacher…" He replied.

Awkward silence filled the room again. Lupin and Snape glanced at each other then turned away.

"All right, Harry, let it be as you wish." Dumbledore agreed. "We have an elixir that will make your wound heal faster, but it will be painful. You'll have a night filled with suffering."

"After what happened… anything…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and took out a bottle containing a green liquid. She opened the vial and let a few drops fall on the wound.

Harry's body jerked; Remus and Severus could barely hold him down. His eyes widened, he felt like a hot iron was pressed against him. Screaming made it easier for him to endure the pain.

"The elixir" Snape started. "will speed up the cell regeneration. This is why it hurts so much."

Molly poured another dose and the cut absorbed the green liquid. When it was full, a few drops came out of the wound.

Tears appeared in Harry's eyes. He bit his lip first then started screaming. A few people left the room; Bill went to the window so he wouldn't see the boy's face. The twins clung to each other and watched their friend's suffering.

When Harry started begging, Snape looked at him with compassion in his eyes. He clutched the boy's hand, pressed against his chest then turned his head away to avoid looking at him. His hair hid most of his face. He closed his eyes; he was suffering because of something. His lips were moving silently first, then he started murmuring words.

"Stop… stop it! Stop it, please!"

Just a few people could see a tear rolling down his cheek.

Dumbledore approached him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Severus!" He said. "Go and rest! Charlie, please!" He asked the other Weasley boy.

Charlie took Snape's place and grabbed Harry's hand.

Sirius, Fred and George watched in shock as the broken Potion Master left…

* * *

><p>It was an interesting chapter. The next one seems 'short' so it might be up soon. But who knows? I'm a little tired of translating. So it might not be up in the next couple of days. I'll try my best.<p>

Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot to me.

SO R&R… PLEASE REVIEW

Bye

Hermina


	12. The argument

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 9 –The argument_

Harry was awakened by the morning sun. The only source of light was the large window with no curtain on it. The white light was so bright he could hardly see and his eyes hurt. He covered his face with his hands and turned away.

The room was big but empty. Only a bed, a chair and a small table were in it. Harry looked at the ceiling. He was in the Black house again. Last time he was here was at Christmas… and Sirius was still alive…

He touched the wound on his hip. It was bandaged well and Harry resisted the urge to peek under it – although he used to do this when he was little. He touched it again to see if he still felt pain. But a strange tingling was all. He leaned on his elbows and lifted his upper body. A little pain ran through his spine but not as bad as last night. He couldn't recall when he lost consciousness. Everything was blurry. After shouting, swearing and crying, a high fever came. His body was so hot that he passed out…

He tried to sit up; he had to bite his lip a few times but finally succeeded. His bare feet touched the cold floorboard causing him to shiver for a moment. He pushed himself up and stood on his legs but had to support himself. He smiled faintly and was pleased with himself to achieve this much.

His stomach growled, warning him that it was not enough. He hadn't eaten anything good in the last couple of days. With weakened muscles he felt tired and exhausted constantly. He took at few timid steps toward the door and fortunately didn't fall. He reached the hallway and heard the front door closing. Someone left, but others stayed. Harry saw one of the twins downstairs.

"George, is that you?" He said quietly. The red-head boy looked up, smiled but turned worried immediately.

"Harry! You shouldn't be up!"

"I just… I was hungry."

"Then go back to your room." George ran up to him. "I'll ask Mom to make something."

"Your mother did a lot for me already. She must be exhausted too. Please help me go down to the dining room!"

The Weasley boy shrugged, put his arm around Harry's waist and helped him down the stairs. The dining room was almost completely empty.

"Harry, dear, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley snorted in surprise. "Go back to bed this instant!"

"I feel better, thank you, and I'd like to stay here. I feel lonely upstairs… and…" His stomach growled. "I'm hungry." He said a little ashamed.

"Well, okay." The woman smiled. "Come, sit down here!" She conjured a chair.

Harry took his seat and smiled at George who was pouring pumpkin juice. They saw what was happening in the kitchen.

Lupin was sitting on the windowsill and stared out the window. His face was gray as always but he looked particularly depressed now. Mrs. Weasley, while preparing breakfast gave him a glass of pumpkin juice. The man thanked her with a sad smile but fell back into the same lethargy. For an instant his eyes locked with Harry's and he seemed surprised. The boy was about to say something but Remus turned away.

Harry began feeling terrible. Lupin must be offended because of what he said yesterday. After all, he, Harry, had chose Privet Drive, the Dursleys, Snape and the Muggle life over the headquarter and the wizard life. And most of all, over him. The boy was about to stand up and go to his uncle but heard faint murmur and snuffle. He and George turned toward the sound.

"Look, the bird of death is sleeping here." George said with a grin. "Let's put burning matches between his toes!" He said enthusiastic. Harry looked at him. "I saw it in a cartoon." The other boy shrugged innocently. They both started giggling and sat back down.

Snape was sleeping in a large, velvet armchair next to the fireplace, though is seemed very uncomfortable for that purpose. His legs were on the armrest and he was leaning against the other one while his hands were resting on his lap. His hair was a little messy, but he seemed calm and peaceful in his dream. The muscles on his face were limp; he was deeply asleep.

"Let's tickle him!" George teased.

"But Fred!" His mother said.

"Mom! I'm George!" The boy said.

"I know this game already!"

"He really is George." Harry said.

He was about to look away when the professor moved. He crossed his legs, ran his hand through the armchair to find a more comfortable place for his head then smiled. Harry was totally shocked. He never saw his teacher like this. The way he smiled was cozy and touching… The boy felt something pleasant tingling inside him.

What he couldn't see was Sirius standing next to Snape and watching him suspiciously. He wanted to do something to wake him up.

"How long has he been asleep?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley when she put the plates on the table.

"For a while…" The woman answered. "He was just sitting here for a long time…" She watched the man. "I like watching people sleep… You too." She looked at her son. "… I always did."

"Mom!"

"… watched you sleeping, tossing and turning…it was not easy, there were so many of you…" She continued as if she didn't hear her son's protest.

"Mom! If you're going to talk about how many times we wet ourselves, I swear, I'll leave!"

Harry grinned widely. While the Weasley's quarreled he finished his breakfast and drank the pumpkin juice. He wanted to drink a little more. He stood up but Snape started talking quietly. He was muttering incoherently. He wrapped his arms around himself and stooped. Harry listened to understand something.

"Lam'rinh… rihn… Lham… e-rin"

"Shhh!" Harry motioned for the Weasley to keep quiet. "He's murmuring something! What is he saying?"

"…hn… Lamerhinn…" He sighed.

"What is that? Some spell?" The twin looked at his mother.

The woman only shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Harry was fascinated and continued watching his professor. Curiosity and compassion were in his big green eyes. He waited to see if he said anything else, something not so vague.

But at that moment terrible shouting and swearing came from the front door. The portrait of Sirius' mother woke up and started yelling again.

Snape's eyes snapped open, but his pupils were still small. He pressed his hands to his chest and almost fell off the armchair. He jumped up instinctively but seemed confused, dazed and dizzy because of his dream. Remus ran to the portrait and tried to shut the curtains. Severus squeezed his eyes, rubbed his forehead and became more and more awake.

When he opened his eyes Harry was standing before him.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked and handed him a glass of water. The man was shocked but accepted the drink.

"What…? What happened?"

"It must be the portrait again." Mrs. Weasley waved and put a plate in front of him too.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Snape said. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I feel quite well." Harry sat next to him at the table.

Meanwhile, Remus returned with an unusually sullen expression. He sat opposite Snape and poured himself a drink.

Harry felt nervous while watching the two men. The penetrating gaze and the severely arched eyebrows were strange coming from Remus. The man was always a model of gentleness and peace. Now he looked like a wolf ready to attack. He looked defiantly at the Potion Master with whom he was fighting for Harry in his imagination. The boy felt miserable because he was sitting next to Snape… or not being able to sit next to both of them at the same time. Sitting on one side of the table was like choosing between them… He wanted to apologize to Remus, but the man closed his eyes and emptied his glass.

Severus wasn't really paying attention to them, but once in a while he caught Harry's painful expressions. The world faded around the boy. He looked down and didn't even look up anymore. Then he realized George shaking him and saying something happily.

"…huh?" He looked up wearily.

"Harry! Come on, Ginny is here!"

George ran toward the hallway, leaving his friend who couldn't stand up quickly. The beautiful Ginny had already reached the dining room and looked at him with a worried and happy smile. She threw herself at him violently and squeezed him while Harry softly hissed.

"Oh, Harry! Mom sent an owl when they found out what happened to you! I was worried! Are you all right?"

"Hi, Ginny…" The pale boy said with a smile. He stroked the girl's long red hair and kissed her forehead then hugged her. He wanted some kindness and love from someone…anyone. "Don't worry, I'm fine now…" He said quietly.

The three youngsters went to the couch and sat Harry where Snape had slept before. Ginny sat at one of the armrests and George kneeled in front of them.

"Does it hurt?" The girl asked. "You look pale and weak… are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure." Harry stroked her cheek. "But tell me! Where have you been? Percy is in London, Ron is with Hermione, and your other brothers are here… "

The girl blushed and also smiled.

"I spent the holiday with one of my friends, Mom knows her. I went there when the Death Eaters started attacking Muggle mansions… they thought I shouldn't stay at the Burrow because it's far from everything. Really…" She snapped happily. "George, did you tell him that Dad managed to catch a Death Eater in a wealthy Muggle family's house?"

Harry looked questioningly at the twin who snorted.

"Of course I didn't. Dad has been speaking about it for months…"

Ginny smiled.

"So, Dad got a tip and managed to follow a Death Eater. Some guy called Werylon…"

"Ewerilon! Ginny!"

"Yeah, whatever. So the guy slipped into the Muggle house and they caught him there. The only child of the family – who is at our age – heard someone walking around the house… The Death Eater almost cursed him when Dad caught him. Of course the noises woke the whole family and they saw Dad… But Dad said that he is a secret agent and he caught a dangerous criminal. He just read a detective novel, that's where he got the idea from… The family was grateful that they kept their child safe. And they invited Dad and his family for lunch.

"Really?" Harry smiled and looked at George. "And you accepted it?"

"Of course not! We did not. But Dad took Mom and Ginny. Ever since then he can't stop talking about how wonderful the Muggle life is. And he wants to have electricity in the Burrow someday…"

They laughed softly and Harry was glad that something good happened. At the table Remus was staring at Severus with murderous eyes. Snape's eyes were tired already.

"What's wrong with you?" The Potions Master snapped.

"Congratulation!" Remus started. "You managed to attract Harry to yourself. You can kick James in the back this way. His beloved son cares about you now. I guess you're happy. You coward!"

"What…? How dare you?" Snape yelled and caught Remus' shirt. "I advise you to stop this!" He whispered angrily. "Instead of making a scene you should think about what that boy means to you! Harry loves you, but sometimes I really don't know why. There is nothing more disgusting than two adults being jealous over a child! You make me sick! Look at yourself, and don't push the kid away like that bastard Black did! Without you he has no one!" He finished with rage and pushed Remus back to the chair. He stood up and left the room.

Lupin watched him with anger and some regret. He glanced at Harry carefully who didn't notice the display fortunately. His friends made him smile from time to time. When their eyes met the boy seemed a little frightened then turned away sadly. Remus felt a gnawing in his heart. It was horrible to admit that Snape was right. He got up and walked over to the boy.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked softly.

The Weasley children stood up and left quickly, making Harry surprised. He felt vulnerable; he didn't want Remus to scold him or yell at him… To his surprise the man knelt in front of him, took his hands and looked into his eyes regretfully. A faint smile appeared on his face.

"Recently… I didn't behave as I should have…" He started quietly. "I… felt like… we were getting away from each other… that… sooner or later… I will lose you. Since you spent so much time with Severus…"

"I should have told you…!" Harry started but Remus continued.

"… and you were fine with each other… and I though… you don't need me anymore… and… it was terrible to see that the man getting close to you is the one who always hurt you… and you're father never liked…"

Harry's eyes flared. He turned away to hide his disappointed face.

"Stop it, please…" He said resignedly. "I don't want to…"

"Harry, Professor Snape…"

"Professor Snape is a good man!" Harry burst out irritably. "He is completely different from what I thought. You saw yourself that he didn't tease me that he's normal and… It's disgusting that everyone wants me to be like my father! You want me to bully everyone who doesn't even deserve it?"

"Harry!"

"You haven't even realized that I don't want to be like my father? Why do you think I stopped wearing glasses? Professor Snape had hated me for five years because of something I didn't do, and rightfully! I would have done the same! Nice little teenagers you were!" He pulled out his hands from Remus' grip. "Criticizing others is fine, it's even a feat! Covering up for them was easier than stepping in, right? What a glorious little prefect you were! You rather let the whole school laugh at Snape than have your friends angry at you! You want me to be like that?" He stood up. His hands started shaking. "I had to experience what it was like to be other people's dog… when… when you are exposed to them entirely, and you can't defend yourself! Don't expect me to hold anything against Professor Snape anymore!" A tear ran down his face. "On my birthday…" His voice trembled and he quickly wiped his nose. "…your letter alone would have been enough and you would have made me happy for a year. I didn't even need presents from anyone else. But no… you were jealous and didn't even think about how much you mean to me and how much I miss you every day! You are the only person who was really close to my parents still alive! You're like a real relative to me and this is why what you're doing hurts even more!"

He shook his head in confusion and started backing away from Remus then ran out of the room. Snape was coming down the stairs with Dumbledore. He pushed them away roughly and ran up.

He felt the wound begin bleeding and hurting with every movement. A red spot appeared on the bandages but Harry didn't care about that now. He stormed into his room, threw himself on the bed and started crying bitterly. He lost another uncle who was important to him. He lost Remus…

* * *

><p>This is it! It was short so I could upload today. The next chapter is one of my favorites too.<p>

A new character will appear. Actually two, but… they will disappear soon after. And some action…

PLEASE REVIEW

Bye

Hermina


	13. Helga and Patrick

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 10 – Helga and Patrick_

"My son thinks I am a lackey!" The spirit of James Potter cried in Remus' room. His face was so desperate and pathetic that it was bad to look at. Lily was sitting and sobbing on the edge of the bed while Sirius was pacing.

Remus sat on the windowsill emotionless and stared out.

"He hates and despises me! He's not proud of me anymore! He doesn't want to be like me…" He continued sadly. "I'm a catastrophic father! Nobody needs me! I'll go and kill myself!" He floated away.

"Shut up, Prongs! You're already dead! You want to become a banshee?" Sirius howled.

"Says someone who…" James said offended. "… wanted to become a Dementor."

Lily sighed and chuckled. Even Remus smiled.

"You always tease me with this! I was a kid back then! Every kid wants to be something cool!"

"Well, I'd rather be a hippogriff than a dementor." James said quietly.

"I always wanted to be a star!" Lily exclaimed.

The two men looked at her then shrugged resignedly.

"Women…

Sirius pulled himself together and told the facts.

"We have to make things right! We have to turn Harry back the way he was before. He has to be the troublemaker Potter! That damned Snivelus must have put him under a spell…" He pondered. "He won't get away with it! This is my house! He won't influence our kiddo here! I know what…."

"You still don't understand, Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. His voice betrayed the deep sadness he felt. "Can't you see that Harry is right?"

The response was only silence so he turned to them. He stood up and went to the bed.

"Prongs, Padfoot, you have to understand it! Harry is disappointed in us! Disappointed, because we were unfair! And we wanted him to think of it as something good! Sirius, you were always saying how much you hate Snape! It backfired!"

"Snivelus cursed us too! Without reason sometimes!"

"Don't call him Snivelus!" Remus complained. "You're just making the gap between you and Harry deeper. And you can see that Snape didn't swear at us all the time he was with Harry. He didn't say anything because he knew it would hurt Harry. I think it was enough. You spent your life filled with hatred toward each other. It's time to make peace with Severus, don't you think?"

"What?" His friends yelled.

"Remus is right." Lily joined.

"Woman, you too…?" James looked at her. "You're with Snape too?"

"I'm with my son." Lily said firmly. "He's all alone and I don't want him to think of his father with unpleasant feelings. Your son deserves this much. Reconcile with Severus!"

There was silence though Remus was waiting for an answer.

"So who wears the pants at home?" Sirius asked jokingly which earned a glare from James.

"It applied to you too." Lily said. "You, as his godfather were a role model for him until you died. Harry loves you! You too, Remus!" She comforted Lupin. "You two mean a lot to Harry. Look at him, how much he suffers because of this argument. He doesn't want to be angry at you, Remus!"

"I know…" Lupin nodded. "I shouldn't have let the conversation turn that way…"

"Don't let him leave without talking about this." Lily begged. "And you two…" She turned to the other two men. "I suggest you to behave decently!"

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered in the lounge. Mrs. Weasley was wiping the leaves of the plants with a wet cloth. She was humming a nice little lullaby. Emmeline Vance was sitting in an armchair playing with Ginny's long red hair while the girl was reading a Muggle magazine Harry gave her. Ginny was impressed by the colorful pictures and the new things. Harry was sitting on the couch with his knees tucked up; listening to Dudley's old but still working walkman. He sat stiffly, barely blinking. George was playing chess with the bandaged Mundungus. He looked much better now. The twin was satisfied; he was about to win. Two galleons were at stake, he had to win. Snape was sitting on a chair, but had to turn around, so the backrest was in front of him because two legs of the chair seemed to be shorted. So when he was sitting the proper way he felt like he would fall. He was reading one of Blacks' dusty books to entertain himself. Tonks was practicing walking without crutches. On one occasion she hit the bottle on the table. It fell and the water scattered all around the floor. But after some clumsy attempts she managed to walk. Her new target the bookshelf in the corner; she reached for it to find support. She clung to it fiercely and a book fell to the floor. The woman bent down to pick the dusty book up but a folded sheet of paper fell out. Tonks bent down once again and picked that up too. Before she could place it back into the book she unfolded it and started reading it:<p>

"_Love is what imprisoned… thee_." She said but could barely read the vague letters. "_But the same shall rescue thee…_ It must have been written a long time ago! Someone was very artistic…"

She shrugged and was about to put the letter back when they heard a loud crack. Everybody looked up, even Harry. The crackle didn't stop. It was like rusted pulleys and winches had been activated and even a saw working could be heard.

Remus came down the stairs.

"What's that noise?" He asked but the others were just staring.

"Nymphadora!" Snape howled. He always called Tonks this when he was angry because he knew the woman couldn't stand it. "What is that in your hand?"

"Just an innocent piece of paper! An old text was written on it…"

"And you read it aloud?" Mundungus gasped. "And if it is some evil spell or curse?"

"This?" Tonks laughed. "It's just some sentimental text!"

"I wish I knew how you became an Auror…" Snape said and started toward the woman.

But when he arrived next to George he felt like the earth had opened beneath him. Both of them started falling when the sound of sawing stopped. They tried to find something to stop falling and the others started shouting. Finally both of them managed to catch the edge of the floor. Their chests hit the cold stone wall while dust and sand fell on their heads making them cough. When the dust cloud dissipated somewhat the others went to the large hole in the middle of the lounge.

"Honey!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom!"

"What happened? What is this hole?" Emmeline cried.

"It's some route… down…" Snape groaned. "Hold on, Fred…"

"I'm George!" He shouted in protest.

"Whatever, just hold on!"

The teacher gathered all his strength, flexed his muscles and pulled himself up. He was almost out of the hole when the floor board collapsed and he fell.

The others screamed when they saw the next board below collapse too, but sighed in relief when the man landed on a large pile of hay.

"Mom! Go away from the hole…it might colla…"

But he couldn't finish it because the piece he was holding onto fell. It tore from the others, hit Remus's nose then fell with the boy. Remus' nose started bleeding.

"Remus!" Tonks and Harry screamed at once.

The man was dazed for a minute then touched his broken nose and moaned.

"I'b fin'!" He was pale. He sat up ant looked at the others. "Wha' is thi'?"

"Tonks read something from a book…"

"From a paper!" The witch corrected.

"… and then these noises started." Ginny said.

"Can't it be a coincidence?" Mundungus guessed.

"No way!" Emmeline pointed at the hole. "It's like someone made this hole!"

"Do you remember the sawing sound?"

"George, dear, are you alive?"

They could hear only moans from below.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted more loudly.

"Mom, for God's sake, do not scream! This is like a cave, everything is louder. We'll become deaf!"

Molly was visibly relieved. "What do you see? What's down there?"

"Sirius Black's dead brides mummified! How should I know?" Snape yelled. "I can't see anything because it's so dark!"

Sirius paled.

"Oh, damn, really! Annabelle!"

Remus looked at his ghost friend shocked but Padfoot smiled.

"Hey, relax, just kidding!"

"Mom, give us a lantern!"

Harry and Ginny ran to the hallway and took one. The tied it to a rope and slowly lowered it.

When the lantern arrived, Snape took it and looked around the room they were in. Some disgusted voices were heard.

"What happened? What did you find?"

"A skeleton." Snape said. He stepped closer to the body which was lying on a bed covered. Kneeling next to the bed he studied the body. No doubt it was a woman because it was in a lacy nightgown and a necklace was hanging around its neck.

"Have you found anything?" He turned to the twin who was standing near the hay.

"Just now…" He swallowed. "I think I heard something…!"

When he saw the teacher's incredulous look, he added: "There is something here!"

"This woman's been dead for a long time, nothing down here can still move."

"Really?" A mysterious female voice said.

Snape's eyes widened in horror. He felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck. A white ghost appeared between them and stopped for a moment. She titled her head, smiled when she looked at Snape then playfully blew out the lantern. The others heard frightened cries.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley should. "What happened?"

Then two disheveled figure's apparated in the lounge. Snape's and George's hair was messy and cold sweat broke on their faces.

"Are… are you all right, professor?" Harry asked.

"Did something attack you down there?" Mundungus crept closer.

"Something?" The white fingers appeared on the edge of the hole.

Slowly, everyone turned towards the sound. The fingers started playing on the edge. Then a thick once blond hair appeared with a mischievous pair of eyes. The figure emerged and leaned on her elbows.

"Well hello." She said.

"Damn, a ghost!" Harry swore.

"A courtesan ghost!" Snape said still panting.

"What is that?" Harry and Ginny asked.

Remus replied late due to shock.

"B-Basically they are like normal ghosts. They usually wear provocative clothes and act that way too. They can often be heard singing or playing an instrument to seduce the unsuspecting men… whom they often molest physically…"

Tonks looked at the man next to her startled. "How do you know so much about courtesan ghosts?" Remus didn't even realize what the question was at first then looked up at the giggling woman.

"Well, I admit, I'm not a musical figure." The ghost sighed. "But a courtesan!" She flew out of the hole angrily and sat at the edge of it. She crossed her legs and her thighs were visible under the translucent lacy gown. She started playing with her hair.

"I'm offended now! A courtesan! I'm not a prostitute!" The weird looks she received suggested otherwise. "Okay, my current appearance might be confusing, but I wasn't always like this!"

"Who are you anyway?" Emmeline asked.

"Helga di Polpinson Black." She smiled. "But my original name was Helga Polpins. I was a maid of the black family a long-long time ago. About two hundred years ago." She mused. "It is hard to measure time down there…"

"Why did you change your name?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't change it. The son of the house's master did."

Remus looked at Sirius automatically, but he shook his head.

"We fell in love." The young woman's spirit said. "But we couldn't get married. I was poor. So it was a secret. We had big plans!" Her eyes glittered. "He promised to arrange it for me to be able to change my name, so I would be noble and we could get married. He gave me all sorts of trinkets." Her fingers played with the necklace around her neck, then with the ring on her finger and the nightgown. "He taught me how to be polite… But once the Lord caught us… he was terribly angry and I was scared. He took me and imprisoned me in the dungeon below. He said that he would obliviate his son so he wouldn't ever look for me…"

"What a family…!" Snape shook his head. Sirius gave him a resentful look.

"Then I died." The girl finished. "Much to my surprise I woke as a ghost. I could not penetrate the wall though… it must have been a spell to lock me…"

"And the curse was lifted when Tonks read the text." Mrs. Weasley said. She was touched by the story.

"Which one of you is Tonks?"

"Me!" The blue haired witch said.

"You freed me." Helga looked at her gratefully. "Thank you! You know, it was very boring down there alone… I was surprised when two handsome lads fell in there." She winked maliciously.

George's face was almost as red as his hair. Snape blinked in surprise then stood up with a snort, brushed his clothes and left.

"What is it? I was not well behaved?" Helga shouted after him with a grin.

Ginny and Harry chuckled quietly and even Remus smiled a little.

"Very funny!" George exclaimed.

"I'm sorry George!" Tonks comforted the boy. "It was my entire fault. Are you angry at me?"

"So the Black house now has a ghost…" Mundungus said.

Helga shrugged playfully then flew up and looked around the room.

"Everything has changed!" She said astonished. "This room looked completely different! I know because I cleaned it a lot!" She added.

She was flying around and peaked into few of the rooms too.

"I wonder how we explain this to Professor Dumbledore…" Emmeline said a little anxiously.

* * *

><p>"Then she just appeared." Mundungus told the other members of the Order who missed the adventurous events. "She was hooting and shouting, we were all frightened! And…"<p>

Dumbledore was holding his glass of lemon drink and smiled. He heard the story, but the original one. He didn't think it was wrong for the ghost to roam the house as long as it didn't do any mischief.

Helga was standing surrounded by the male members of the Order and winked at them.

"Do you want some more, headmaster?" Mrs. Weasley stepped closer with a jug.

"Oh, yes Molly, thank you."

"You're not worried about Helga?"

"Not exactly, Molly. She seems kind. And I hope she'll become a good guard when nobody is here."

* * *

><p>"Well, tell me George!" Fred leaned closer. "What exactly happened to you down there in the darkness?" He asked with an evil grin.<p>

They were sitting in front of the fireplace eating the cookies Mrs. Weasley made while George tried to make up a story to cover his embarrassment. He tried to attach Harry's walkman to a howler, so everyone would be able to hear it. His father, Arthur watched the device with bright eyes and referred to it as a music box. Unfortunately he had no chance to try it because the batteries died.

"None of your business." The other twin said sullenly.

"She felt you up, right? Oh…" He said praying. "Why didn't I fall into that hole? A courtesan ghost! What luck!"

"I leave it to your imagination." George sighed. "I think it's ready." He pointed at the bizarre thing in his hand.

"Is it going to work?" His sister asked doubtfully.

"Press the button with the arrow on it." Harry pointed at the 'Play' button lazily.

The girl pressed it. The tape started moving and the howler took the shape of a mouth. But it started shouting so loudly that they all jumped in terror.

"It's the work of the Devil!" Helga cried. "We'll all die!"

Several people chuckled and shook their heads. Helga didn't seem to be a smart girl.

"I forgot that the howler amplifies the sound a hundred times!" Harry put his hand on his ears.

"Can you turn the volume down somehow?" Bill shouted.

"Yes. With the small gear wheel on the side, George!"

The twin climbed closer and did as Harry said and the music became bearable.

"For Merlin's sake! It really hurt!" Charlie sighed.

"It's quite a good song." Ginny said. "I think I've heard it somewhere…"

"Where?"

"Somewhere…" The girl replied mysteriously.

"What is this?"

"It's a selection. Marie made it for me." Harry said with a smile. "The Muggles love these."

"Interesting!" Mr. Weasley listened with astonishment. "Completely different from our music. Impressive!"

"Arthur, you know that this is misuse of a Muggle subject, right?" Tonks grinned who was watching the kids with Remus.

"They won't fire me because of this." Mr. Weasley said.

"Really, why is it wrong to enchant a few items?" Harry asked. "I mean a little device like this can't hurt anyone. And… there are enchanted things in the wizarding world too. Like those quills: you can dictate to them and they write down every word… or the knit that works on its own." He looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Isn't that misuse?"

"It's hard to draw the line, Harry." Dumbledore said. "This is why the Ministry has these fine men." He put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"It's a cool song." Fred grinned when a rap song started.

"Hey Harry, do you really want to go home?" Ginny asked a little disappointed.

"Y-yes." Harry said. "You know… my girlfriend is waiting…" It was a little sensitive topic, because Ginny was in love with him for years.

"Oh." The girl said surprised. "I understand."

She didn't seem disappointed anymore. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"And… how will you travel back?"

"Honestly… I really don't know…"

Snape entered the room. He was struggling with his coat; trying to take something from a pocket. It appeared to be a note.

"Do you have it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes. I'll go and call him…"

"Who?" Tonks asked.

"The one who will take us back to the Dursley's…" Snape growled.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked. "You don't have to use the phone on the street. Mundungs and I just got one."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"And it works?"

"In theory, yes. Come on!"

A small company followed him to the hall where the new equipment rested on a nice little table.

"There is no line here." The Potions Master said.

"It's enchanted!" Mundungus exclaimed.

Snape took the speaker and was surprised that it really did work. He was about to dial when he glanced at his right. Mr. Weasley and his children, Harry, Fletcher, Remus and Tonks were all standing next to him watching what he was doing. He glared at them until they all went elsewhere. Snape shook his head and dialed.

A few hours later Snape was sitting in the hall a bit melancholy. He was sitting on a commode with his coat in his hands. Dumbledore approached him. Remus followed a little sadly.

"He'll be there in a minute." The man answered before they asked anything.

The headmaster nodded.

"Don't forget the spell which allows him to enter the house."

When the old wizard walked away Remus said quietly.

"When… do you plan on taking him?"

"Tomorrow morning, I guess… travelling at night would be more dangerous."

Lupin lowered his head approvingly and let the Potions Master leave. He continued to watch him through the window.

Snape left the headquarters and walked to the corner of the street. A bright green car arrived and stopped. The man stepped out of the car, closed it and shook Snape's hand. They spoke a little.

"Who could he be?" Lily asked quietly.

"I don't know." Sirius said standing on his tiptoes.

They saw the two figures approaching then the door opened and a nice-looking man entered with Snape. He looked a little younger than Lupin.

He had light brown hair and eyes and his skin was pale but healthy. He was a little shorter than Snape. In his normal Muggle clothes he looked very friendly.

While Snape hung their coats the man introduced himself to Remus.

"Patrick Sampson, nice to meet you."

"Remus Lupin."

Hearing the strange wizard name made the man curious, then he smiled and let himself be led into the lounge.

The kids and the young people were at the table having dinner right now. The older members already had theirs. Three chairs were reserved for them. Curious faces looked at them, particularly the Muggle man. They stood up to welcome him. Patrick was a little puzzled but stepped forward. Snape led him to Harry.

"Harry, he is Patrick Sampson. He will take us back to your foster parents tomorrow."

When the boy shook his hand, the man looked at Snape with a somewhat startled expression then let the others welcome him too. After that they all sat down and delicious food appeared on the table.

There was an awkward silence in the room; no one knew what to do with the newcomer. The man was looking at Tonks' now dark green hair, then smiled and chuckled softly. He managed to lighten the mood a little.

"I suppose you don't see many women with hair like this…" Tonks said.

"No, I do not. In the wizard world something always surprises me. Harry." He tuned to the boy. "How are you feeling? Severus told me that you were injured…"

The boy was surprised.

"Patrick is a pediatrician." Snape said between two bites.

"Oh. Well… it hurts a little but I can move normally." Harry answered.

"Tell me…" Ginny started tentatively. "…weren't you afraid to… come here? To be with wizards…?"

The man smiled.

"No, I'm not afraid of wizards." He looked at Snape. A barely visible smile appeared on the professor's face.

"How do you even know about the existence of the wizard world?"

"Mostly from Severus." The mysterious answer came. "But it rarely crosses my path."

He gave similar evasive answers to every question.

"Oh, Patrick!" The headmaster entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore." The man nodded.

The children looked at each other with a _'How do they know each other?'_ expression.

"Thank you for coming." The old wizard continued. "Enjoy the hospitality of the house tonight!"

"Thank you, sir."

After dinner everyone went to do something. The youngsters went back to the fireplace but they sat so they could see Severus and Patrick in the lounge. They were talking about something.

"All right!" Fred said angrily. "Who is this man?"

"How should I know?" His twin answered.

"I have never seen him before." Bill said then continued reading the Evening Prophet.

"When Mom was talking to someone I heard that he is Professor Snape's relative or something." Charlie said.

"Relative?" Ginny's eyes widened. "But…"

"How can they be relatives? I don't think Snape has Muggle relatives… his name sounds like a true pureblood family name. But the 'Sampson'…"

"No matter the name, this man is suspicious!"

"Oh, Fred, come on!" His sister said. "He is a nice guy."

"Yeah, and he is Snape's pal. This is more than suspicious."

Harry shook his head with a smile.

"The man is not unknown to me." Moody said keeping his magic eye on the Muggle. "Seventeen years ago, he was present at Snape's trial."

"When Snape was arrested as a Death Eater?" Everybody gasped.

"All data is top secret and only Dumbledore and a few high ranking officials know the details, but I know that he testified."

Remus and the three ghosts next to him listened quietly. Lupin was waiting for the right moment to talk to Harry again, but the boy stayed with his friends; he didn't want to talk to him again.

In the other room Patrick took out a thick envelope from the pocket of his coat and handed it to Snape.

"I think this belongs to you."

The Potions Master was reluctant to take the small package but accepted it finally.

"Not so long ago… when I was tidying the attic I found these… I thought… you might be happy…"

Snape was silent and opened the envelope carefully. A thick stack of photographs was in it. He took them with trembling hands.

He shivered, his back bent when he saw the first one. Sadness appeared on his face.

"How…?" He asked weakly. He looked at each slowly. "You still had… left?"

Patrick nodded.

"These are all yours."

After seeing one of them Snape sighed and put a hand to his mouth. His whole body trembled. At the next one something incredible happened. He became very pale; one would have thought he was about to faint. His lips quivered and a tear ran down his face. His dark eyes flared; the picture had deeply shaken him. He lowered his head, covered his eyes with his free hand and began crying quietly. Patrick put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

On the other side, the youngsters became silent as if a Dementor had entered the house. They saw the professor's surprising outbreak of emotions and no word came out of their mouths…

* * *

><p>Wow. Finally done. This chapter was originally made on 30. 05. 2004.<p>

Next chapter:

Remus and Harry talking. A few new information about our seemingly cold Potions Master. Morning encounters (quite funny) and the journey back to the Privet Drive.

So how did you like it? The story starts to unfold…

PLEASE REVIEW to make me work faster

BYE

Hermina


	14. The journey home

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 11 – The journey home_

"Suuure" Remus said with tired cheerfulness when he opened the door of his room. "He's probably asleep…"

But when he closed the door he noticed that the window was open. In the moonlight stood a figure facing him.

"H-harry…" Lupin groaned at last. "How… did you get in here?"

"It's a bad habit of mine to sneak into other's rooms." The boy said with a small smile. "Please don't be angry…"

"It's okay." Remus stepped closer. "Come here, I think…"

"…we need to talk, I know…"

Harry walked closer to his uncle slowly, who threw his black jacket on the bed.

"Sit down, please!" He looked at the bed and the man sat. Harry kneeled in front of him on the floor and tried to collect his thoughts.

"I wanted to tell you so many things" He started a little late. "All afternoon… I've been thinking about this… but I'm a little confused, because… everything happens so fast and I can't find my place… I" He looked up. "I wanted to apologize for what I said! Wait, let me finish…" He said when Remus opened his mouth to speak. "I didn't have the right to say those things… because I didn't even know my parents… because they died before I could have a chance… to know them. And I met Sirius rarely… but I'm sure if we had more time… I could have learned more about him… Because "A tear ran down his face. "it's not a coincidence that everybody loved them… Everybody praised them… so they must have been exceptional people… And you are wonderful too, Remus… all my years… at Hogwarts were good and bad at the same time… the most terrible year was when we first met… so many shocking things happened… That was the first time I heard the voice of my parents… the dementors and patronus… but…" He smiled. "Your presence has really helped me a lot. I got two people who made me happier than they could imagine… of course it hurt, that I have to be away from you and Sirius… but I was no longer alone in the world and it felt good. I'm so sorry that because of a stupid memory… because of a prank I told these horrible things about you. I'm… very ashamed of myself." He looked at the floor again. "I didn't want to offend you because you're very important to me. I just thought that… what I saw back then was very unfair. Dad would be very disappointed in me if he knew what I said about him… and Sirius too…. Mom would be sad too… Please tell me you're not angry with me!" Remus couldn't say anything because Harry didn't stop. "You know I'm just a conceited little kid who thinks he can say anything…The reason I want to go back to the Dursleys is not that I want to be with them or Snape or I hate you… it's just… Marie will go home soon and… I want to spend as much time with her as possible… Because I love her very much and I might not see her ever again… and I can see you anytime. If you take care of yourself and…"

Remus smiled and put a finger in front his mouth to make to boy silent. He kneeled on the floor too and embraced the boy. Harry happily returned the hug.

"Wait, wait, there is something else I need to tell you. It's very important!" The boy wiped his face and they both sat on the bed.

"I promise I won't ask about the Order ever again. It is true that according to Professor Snape I almost completely learned Occlumency but… Still there is a chance that Voldemort… will possess me again…"

"Possess you?" Remus asked suspiciously.

Harry stood up and started pacing.

"It might not be the best word to describe it. At the beginning of summer he managed to penetrate my mind and took control over my body… And… I attacked Professor Snape." He bit his lip and looked at Remus. The man's eyes widened in shock.

"H-how?"

"Voldemort felt that the protection of my mind had weakened and… took advantage of it. But fortunately, Professor Snape… survived… I… so I used an Unforgivable curse on him…"

Lupin recoiled.

"I didn't know you could… use such powerful spells…"

"My anger gave me the power… and the bitterness… because of Sirius… but Professor Snape managed to rescue me from Voldemort… I'm the reason Voldemort was so angry and I'm afraid I'm the reason that Tonks has been injured. Snape's trying to keep me going so… so the Dark Lord won't have a chance to do it again. He's… pretty good at it. "He said with a smile. "But I don't need to be a seer to know that he will attack again soon… My scar doesn't hurt." He said when he saw Remus looking at his forehead. "I can feel… the changes in my body…" He stared at his palm. "That weird, tingling feeling... fear of the treacherous unknown, the uncertainty… The kidnapping… that red light! Gryffindor's sword! That other boy they confused me with… Whoever he is… I escaped in his stead and made Voldemort angry again. I'm the best person to punish when he is angry… Our fates are linked… I have to leave…" He looked around. "I don't want to be here when it happens again… I don't want to cause trouble to anyone and most of all: I don't want to hurt anyone again.

"Harry, does Dumbledore know this?"

"Snape must have told him. I saw him writing letters a few times. Yes, I think he told him. There is something…"

"Something more…?" Remus hugged him with a smile form behind.

"Yes, but it only concerns you. It's very important, Remus! The Death Eaters want to persuade you to join the Dark Lord!"

Lupin was in shock, and his friends stared at him with horror.

"I heard Narcissa Malfoy talking about it. They know that you're a werewolf and dangerous and that made them interested. Diggle told them that you're a friend of my late parents so there is no chance to win you over. But… it might be worse that they know this. I don't want them hunting you to get information… or Dumbledore or me being blackmailed …"

Remus let go of Harry and went to the window slowly.

"You haven't seen what I have." Harry said sadly. "During the OWLs, when I had a vision last year… Voldemort torturing Sirius, because he knew my godfather was important to me… it was the only way to get me away from Hogwarts. It was awful to watch…" He whispered. "I don't want him do the same to you…"

His uncle didn't say a thing just watched the moon.

"I will hide my feelings from him… I won't let anyone die because of me." Harry said finally.

Remus looked up and saw the ghost looking at the boy too. The boy's eyes gleamed dangerously, his resolve clearly showing. The man smiled.

"Now" He said. "you are a real Potter. Lily's and James' propertied are mixed in you. Believe me, they are very proud of you…"

"How do you know?" The boy asked playfully.

"A hunch." Remus giggled.

"So… you're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? I wanted to intervene a few times but you didn't let me to interrupt you…"

"Great!" Harry smiled. He threw himself into the man's arms happily.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

Snape opened the door. He was holding a steaming cup and was about to talk when he saw Harry. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Good evening." The boy said. "We made up!"

"I'm thrilled." He muttered. "Remus, here is your serum; the full moon is coming soon."

"Thank you, Severus."

"When will we leave… in the morning?"

"Early. You are not in danger in a Muggle car, but it's not good to come in and out of this house in broad daylight.

"I understand…"

"Harry…" Snape said somewhat haltingly. "Your wound… it's bleeding again…"

The boy looked at his hip and saw that the bandage was soaked.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Do you want Patrick to look at it?"

"Well… isn't he asleep yet?"

"He just came up from the lounge… do you want me to call him?"

"Would you?" Remus asked.

Snape nodded without a word and soon returned with the man.

"Good evening." He said. Lupin nodded kindly. "Severus said that something is wrong with your wound… Let me see it!"

A few minutes later Harry was lying on the bed. Severus got Patrick's medical kit from the car and they all examined the wound.

"You should be in a hospital with an injury like this." The Muggle man said thoughtfully. "Well, they would ask questions at once about where and how you got it. It would be troublesome for you wizards… probably…"

Remus silently acknowledged that the man was quite clever.

He wiped the wound so it wouldn't get infected.

"Don't you want an injection?"

Horror appeared on Harry's face.

"Is it necessary?"

"I don't want you to faint. It's a serious injury, an open wound and many people can't stand the sight of blood…"

"No… I'm not going to faint." The boy stammered.

"But you're afraid of injections, right?"

Harry swallowed.

"No problem." Patrick said with a smile. "Children usually are afraid of it. Even Severus doesn't like it much."

Everybody looked at Snape who coughed in embarrassment then looked at the doctor pointedly. The man just smiled. Harry could barely hold a giggle back. Sirius was laughing hard but Lily's disapproving gaze made him silent.

"It will sting a little…"

"Ouch!" Harry hissed. "You… and the professor really are… relatives?"

"How do you know that?" Snape frowned.

"I just… heard…"

"I should have known… Weasleys and those Extendable Ears…" The teacher sighed.

"Extended Ears?" Patrick looked up.

"A magical instrument to eavesdrop." Remus said with a smile. "The red-head twins invented it…"

"Oh, I see. And yes, Harry, we are relatives."

"I didn't know that… the professor has Muggle relatives…"

Patrick grinned.

"I bet you don't know a lot of things about Severus. He's not a chatty one…"

Snape instead of becoming angry just smiled.

"It seems you've known each other for a while now." Remus said.

"Yes it was a long time ago when we first met. I will never forget that day." The doctor said cheerfully.

Snape looked more and more cheerful because he laughed softly.

"That was a disaster." He said.

"I remember my father wanted to shoot him with a riffle when he learned that he was a wizard." They both laughed while Harry and Remus watched them in horror.

"Is this for real?" A broad grin appeared on the boy's face.

"Muggles, what did you expect?"

"How cool…"

"I think we're ready." Patrick covered the injury.

"I barely felt anything, thank you. You're very good with children…"

"Well." He put his belongings into his bag. "At least I practice a little…?"

"Huh?"

"A few months and I will have a permanent patient who will need caring at home. My daughter will be born soon."

"It's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Patrick cast one last glance at the boy's face and eyes. "Rest, Harry, don't jump around and it will recover quickly."

The boy nodded obediently.

"Thank you once again and good night!"

"Good night." The Muggle man said and left.

Severus followed him with his eyes until he disappeared. He stood up too and begun walking.

"Go to bed, Harry. You'll have to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay." The boy stood up. "Good night!" He said.

The two magicians looked at each other and Snape left.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up rather early the next morning. He wanted to be awake when Harry left. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making breakfast for the people in the house. Mr. Weasley was sleeping in the armchair next to the fireplace.<p>

Lupin was sitting at the table drinking coffee to keep himself awake when Snape appeared.

"Good morning, Severus." Molly nodded. The teacher looked up and returned the greeting. "Do you want coffee? You're so pale… you want some, right?" The woman asked with a grin. Snape nodded meekly.

"Who lives on the second floor in the third room?" He asked them both.

"Zacharias, I think." Remus mumbled with a grimace. "Why?"

"Because I heard noises and a woman's snigger all night long… I could barely sleep…" He rubbed his eyes. "Tonks lives next to him, right?"

Remus started coughing; he almost choked on his coffee. Mrs. Weasley smiled wickedly, but Snape was reluctant to literally interpret the signs. He started to eat his breakfast instead. When he saw the scrambled eggs he shivered, because Petunia Dursley's breakfast came into his mind. But he knew that Mrs. Weasley had excellent cooking skills so he ate it all.

A sad sigh left Remus' chest. Zacharias Timpleton was coming down the stairs, whistling. As if he was dancing he made his way to the dining room to get the Daily Prophet and started humming a song. Suddenly only hands and feet were seen only. Timpleton fell over the threshold. Snape's eyes widened and he stopped eating too. He gave a surprised glance to the man next to him but Lupin was supporting his head seemingly bored, thought he watched the man all the while.

"Zacharias!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, Molly. This threshold… it's at the wrong place." He murmured in embarrassment while dusting off his ropes.

Remus grinned wickedly. Snape shook his head resignedly and continued eating.

"Good morning, gentlemen." The man said.

"Morning." Both of them murmured.

"You look awful. Yeah, Remus, the full moon is coming…"

"Yeah… I'm looking forward to yowl." Lupin said indifferently.

"You know." Timpleton sat down. "I've never had a werewolf friend before. Tell me… how does it feel? When you change..."

"Creepy." Remus started in a tone he used when he talked to his students. Snape became curious. "I feel a strange tingling in my body as if… an unquenchable desire is wakening! Desire to rip something apart… the first person I meet! It's becoming stronger and stronger when my claws come out. I can kill a boar with them! I feel unbridled anger and I start gnawing myself, but I feel…"

"W-what do you feel?" The man asked.

"The blood!" Remus leaned closer. Zacharias jumped in terror. "The blood of the victim nearby… I can feel his fear!"

"Uh... Oh, this is very instructive." The other man said and left the room to have a strong coffee.

"Unbridled rage, huh?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, come on." Remus shrugged. "I barely have enough strength to destroy the room…"

Severus shook his head with a smile. Lupin was surprised that he didn't talk about how unscrupulous it is to deceive someone and jinx (making someone fell over a threshold). It's a good sign…

Harry entered the dining room and stretched mightily. His hair was still messy. After a brief greeting his head fell on the table with a loud thud.

"I'm so very sleepy!" He moaned.

"You'll sleep in the car." Remus reassured him.

Tonks slid down the stair railing.

"Zacharias Timpleton!" The woman said in a not so feminine voice angrily. "Where are you, you bastard?"

"Nymphadora!" Snape said sternly. "Do not shout! It's early in the morning! Anyway: is this how you should come down the stairs?"

"That shameless man…!"

Remus looked like he was about to be hanged.

"He was making out with that stupid courtesan ghost all night long! Outrageous! I couldn't sleep at all!" Tonks cried.

Harry blushed a little but Snape burst into laughter. Remus slowly turned to the kitchen where Timpleton disappeared and sighed in relief then smiled into his cup.

"I think you owe him an apology" Severus said quietly when Tonks found the naughty wizard.

"I do not!" Remus said. "The threshold was at the wrong place. I didn't do anything." He smiled.

Harry looked at them. They barely talked but the hate disappeared from their eyes.

The moment to leave arrived slowly. Some people were still asleep but the ones close to Harry were all awake.

"Take care, Harry dear and here it is!" Mrs. Weasley gave him a bag full of cookies for the journey.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley…"

"Some candy from us!" The twins winked at him. "You can give your cousin some."

Harry was about to thank them but got suspicious.

"You cursed them?" He asked with a grin.

"Fred, George!" Their father started. "I thought we discussed this! Bye, Harry!"

"Goodbye, Mr. Weasley!"

"Bye, Harry, have a safe journey!" Tonks waved and sometimes glanced disgustedly at Helga.

"Goodbye, Tonks, Bill, Charlie!"

"We'll meet on the Hogwarts Express!" Ginny embraced him.

Remus was the last one.

"Be very careful, Harry." He hugged the boy and patted his shaggy head. "See you soon…"

"Hope so." The boy grinned. He nodded goodbye and followed Snape and Patrick to the car. They sat in the front seats, while Harry stayed in the back seat. The morning was a bit chilly so he covered himself with a blanket.

The sounds made Harry sleepy and he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Stupid tourists!" Patrick pressed the horn angrily. "How can they have a driver's license?"<p>

"They drive on the other side of the road." Snape sighed.

Harry stared out of the window dazed. He saw a sign saying they are only a few miles away from home.

Patrick signed in resignation.

"How's your father?" Severus asked quietly.

"Pretty good for his age… just recently he said that you haven't visited us in a while… you should come sometimes…"

"I will… But your wife does not know that I'm a wizard…"

"I know. But I don't think she will have a problem with it."

"Let's wait until your daughter is born. Maybe after that. I don't want her to be nervous unnecessarily…"

"Okay."

A few minutes of silence ensured and Patrick looked into the rearview mirror. He thought Harry was still asleep because the boy closed his eyes quickly.

"He doesn't know, right?"

"No." Snape answered curtly.

"And when are you going to tell him?"

"Why do you think I will ever tell him?"

"Come on, Severus! When I first saw him I knew that… that…"

"You must really know." Snape interrupted angrily. "You have no idea how I feel…" He turned away and stared out the window.

"You have to tell him, Severus." The Muggle said quietly. "You owe him that much. You've seen him every day in the past five years, you've tortured each other… you have to end this. He seems to be a good boy: he deserves to know the truth."

Harry wondered: What is his teacher hiding from him?"

"Let's not talk about this now." Snape said sadly.

"As you wish…"

They tuned and arrived to the avenue that leads to the Privet Drive.

"This way, right?"

"Yes, that street."

Snape unlocked his seatbelt and turned to wake Harry. Patrick was watching his every movement.

"We're here…" He woke the boy.

Harry looked like he was awakened from his best dream. He yawned and stretched but fortunately the two men didn't notice that he played a role a little too well.

When they got out of the car, Patrick looked at the boy once more.

"Thank you for bringing us here." The boy said.

The Muggle nodded kindly, shook Snape's hand, sat back into the car and drove away. They watched until the car disappeared. Then the Potions Master gave Harry an incentive look and walked toward the door. He knocked but no one opened the door.

"I hope they… were not attacked…"

"Strange." Snape frowned. "They know we're coming today."

"You called them?"

The man nodded and knocked again. Harry peered at the tiny window next to the door and saw a dark shape uncertainly approaching the door. Suddenly the door flew open and Uncle Vernon stood there with Dudley's baseball bat is his hand and looked at them threateningly.

"Uncle Vernon, it's just us!" Harry stepped back.

"Get in! Quick!" He dragged them in and carefully locked the door. More locks were here than on Harry's door.

There was panic in the house. After Harry's disappearance the Dursleys never left the house. They ate what was in there. When Snape called that Harry had been kidnapped and hurt they became horrified. Uncle Vernon booked three seats on a plane to go to Spain and they were already packed. They had to wait for Dumbledore's letter so they couldn't leave until now. They decided to spend the remaining of their summer as far from Harry as possible. They put everything into Uncle Vernon's big company car and left for the airport.

Harry and Snape looked strangely at the empty house; it looked like a place where a bomb had exploded.

"Well, the house is ours." Harry risked a grin.

"Unbelievable, these relatives of yours…" Snape said. "What are you going to eat?"

The boy looked at him with wide eyes like he didn't understand it.

"Don't look at me like that! I can't cook for you!"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Harry shrugged. "I haven't starved to death yet. We'll order pizza or something…"

* * *

><p>So this chapter's ready too. A few chapters and I will stop for a while. I'll wait until my Beta catches up with me. But I want to reach a certain chapter before summer ends…<p>

The _prologue_ and _the waiting (part 1)_ have been fixed.

Next chapter:

The end of summer is approaching so Marie has to leave. And a few little conversations with Snape.

We will reach the point when everything will become clear… soon. Clearer… then Hogwarts and action start. I can't wait.

PLEASE REVIEW….. I want to know what you think of the story.

Bye

Hermina


	15. Marie's leaving

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling. And the story belongs to Brigi. Her e-mail address: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 12 – Marie's leaving_

One would think time had been stolen from the lovers. Marie, after finding out what happened to Harry barely let him leave the house. They spent most of the time in the Dursleys' house now that the family ran away from home. Snape was not particularly disturbed by the girl; he tried not to disturb them when they wanted to be alone.

This made it hard to hide the fact that they were from a different, magical world. They almost got caught once. Harry left a magical photo in a Muggle book and the girl found it. She looked at the picture amazed. Hermione was standing between Harry and Ron, Dean and Seamus were poking Trevor while Ginny and her twin brothers were posing. When Marie asked about the picture Harry stammered something about a holographic imaging process.

Snape was furious with the irresponsible boy when he heard about the incident. The Occlumency lessons were cancelled because of Marie's presence which made the professor even more annoyed. Remus made them promise that they wouldn't stop but there was nothing to do.

Harry felt he didn't have enough time till term started. She had to leave in the middle of August. They couldn't imagine what they would do without each other. Harry hoped they would meet next year somehow. If he must, he would run away and with his parents' money he would travel to the continent. Still, one year is an awfully long time, a lot of things could happen…

A few days later he managed to persuade the girl to go out.

"Let's go dancing!" He pleaded. "To a Latin place… you like that, don't you?" The girl always agreed to these things. Harry loved when they went to places like that because Marie always wore something nice. A tight, short dress that only covered the absolutely necessary parts of her body.

They caused some headache to the Order with this. Harry didn't always go home after these. A few nights he spent at Marie's place, and when they went to outdoor events the members sometimes lost them in the crowd. And they looked different from the other, Muggle people. One time Emmeline and Kingsley managed to get into a disco and sat at the bar, but they became nervous because of the loud music, the cigarette smoke, the flashing lights and the drunken youngsters. To solve the problem they called a meeting at the Black house.

"This is a serious problem, ladies and gentlemen." Moody said.

"But there is a solution!" Fred stepped closer with a grin.

Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"What's on your mind now?" Charlie asked.

"We thought it over and found the perfect method to let the Order keep an eye on Harry in the most unusual places."

"See?" Tonks whispered to Remus. "They just joined and they already plan for everything."

Lupin just smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"So" Fred cleared his throat. "We reached the conclusion that the ones who could stay close to Harry unnoticed are us." He blurted out proudly and winked at his twin brother who nodded vigorously.

"Why you, boys?" Their father asked.

"Why, dad, you think Professor Moody would be better? Don't get us wrong, Professor." Fred apologized. "With all respect, but with your wooden leg and that magical eye you would be the best on the dance floor but you would cause a huge commotion. Bigger than us."

"But these two can't play with Muggles!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "They would try their products on them! They would only cause trouble to the Ministry."

"But Mom!" George said offended.

"Let it be Bill or Charlie! They are older, more experienced and thoughtful than you two."

"Come on. Bill with his rocker face would never set foot in a disco." Fred said and Bill nodded. "Charlie has to take care of his international connections, with that pretty French girl."

"What's her name?" George teased. "Flower? Or Flour?"

"Fleur." Charlie coughed shyly. "What, the shop's not going well?" He tried to fight back.

"We have a huge profit. Our customers are very satisfied." Charlie turned away while George chuckled.

"Fred and I are at the age when Muggle kids go to these clubs, we can be invisible. And thanks to Dad's love of Muggle things we know a lot of things about them. At least let us try once! If we're not good enough then you can just replace us. We'll bring those little umbrellas and straws from those cocktails, Dad!"

Arthur's eyes brightened.

"I'd vote for them." Helga said. She was sitting on the top of a shelf. The adult wizards looked at each other. Moody nodded as a sign of consent.

The twins shouted.

"We're going to dance tonight, bro!" They winked at each other.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, pretty girl?" George asked in a mischievous tone.<p>

He stepped closer to the figure standing in front of a full-length mirror. She tilted her head and watched her ebony hair. It reached the middle of her back. She straightened her jeans and the shirt she was wearing and used a little more make-up. Her magical blue eyes shined under the black eye shadow.

"Wait, drink this!" Fred brought a steaming cup.

The girl drank it all then belched. All three of them started laughing.

"It was very feminine, my friend." George said.

The beauty shrugged and smiled.

"Hey, just fix your breasts!" The other Weasley said. "The strap of your bra is out!"

After she finished she let the boys use the mirror. They obtained fashionable Muggle clothes. They looked perfectly identical in their matching clothes. They nodded with satisfaction then apparated.

* * *

><p>"I can't see them." Remus said hiding among the foliage of a large tree. Lily sat next to him, while James and Sirius crouched next to each other like two giant stuffed birds.<p>

"What is this place?" Black asked.

"It's a disco." Lily said with a smile. "It's like the dance parties in the wizarding world but for young people."

They could see the whole building from where they sat though the crowd was huge.

"Hey Remus" James began. "What's going on between you and Tonks?"

Lupin raised his eyes to the sky.

"We know everything!" Sirius nodded.

"And what exactly do you know?" He asked with a grin.

"That you… what the hell!" Sirius backed away in horror.

Snape apparated. He couldn't find a secure point to stand on so he almost fell but managed to grab something in time.

"Severus? For Merlin's beard, what are you doing?"

When the Potions Master's heart began beating in a healthy pace again he looked around and nodded toward the other one.

"Remus." He greeted curtly.

"Why are you here?"

"Molly sent some supply to Tonks." He held out a small basket filled with delicious food. "What are you doing here? I thought you had some business in Bristol…"

"I just came back." Remus started eating a sandwich.

"Right…"

"I haven't seen you around Privet Drive recently… Where do you spend your days?"

"I have a lot of free time now that Harry always stays at Marie's place." He fumbled in his bag and took a mineral water bottle and drank it all.

"What is he doing?"

Severus blinked in surprise.

"Honestly, what do you talk about with him?" He asked sardonically. "He grew up in front of your eyes and you don't know anything about him…"

Remus looked at his ghost friends. Lily's eyes glittered like stars on the night sky while James wore the _'My son!' _expression.

Soon after, Tonks appeared. She hummed and danced until she reached the tree and jumped up.

"Good evening, gentlemen!" She said.

She was wearing pretty Muggle clothes: tight jeans and a top with a shiny sign on it. Her hair was long and blonde now.

When Snape looked at her he gave her an evil smile.

"What happened? You looked into a chimney?" He looked at the girl's eyes with the black make-up all around them.

"He-he." The woman frowned kindly. "Just wait! A couple of years and it will be fashionable among Muggles."

"Severus shook his head, put his bag down and unbuttoned the sleeve of his shirt. He hissed painfully when he touched the deep scratch mark on his forearm.

"Uh, what happened?" The other two turned to him.

"Just a little accident…" Snape said.

"Let me see, I'll clean it." Tonks offered her help. "I have experience with these things."

Sirius winked with a wicked grin which made Remus shudder a bit.

"It looks deep… It was a powerful, multi-fingered animal." She pointed at the four bloody lines. "Where did you get it?"

"In one of Scotland's dragon park. The eggs finally hatched…" Severus bit his lip when the woman started cleaning the wound. "Their mother was not very friendly. I went to get her eggs…"

"What do you need those for?" Lupin asked.

"The dragon egg's shell is a very useful material in potion making." Came the answer. Snape's hand trembled in pain. The wound bled and the flesh could be seen. Nymphadora wiped the blood with a clean cloth.

"Why don't you buy it in a shop? It's unnecessary to expose yourself to such dangers, when you can buy these on Diagon Alley."

The Professor's face softened and mirrored an unusual resolve.

"This is the point of making potions. The most enjoyable part of it. To gather the ingredients yourself."

"Etalon, huh?" Tonks grinned. "One would think there is nothing exciting in making potions."

"I would have never thought." Remus nodded approvingly.

"Wow!" The witch cried suddenly. "What boots you have!" She looked at Snape's feet.

"What about them?"

"These are from the new edition!" The woman exclaimed. "I read about it in the Saturday Witch! Mountaineering and hiking boots! What's it made of?"

"Short-Snout…"

"Cool! Tell me, are they comfortable?"

Severus shook his head with a grin and Remus chuckled.

"Yeah."

"I'm ready. Let someone look at it."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to bring something for having to sit on a tree?"

Before they could say anything she hopped down and left. A few minutes later she returned with three cocktails.

"Here!" He gave them the green and pink drink. "Very tasty, try it!"

The two men tasted it.

"What's the name of this?" Remus said. He looked like he just ate a whole lemon.

"Drinitcocktail. I don't know." She grinned. "Good, right?"

Snape drank it all then put the glass between two branches so it wouldn't fall.

"Actually, what are you doing here?" Tonks asked as well.

"I brought food to you. And I have some unfinished business with Moody."

"Moody? But he's not here."

"Like hell!" Snape growled. "He's dancing under my invisibility cloak!"

"What? Really?"

"You have an invisibility cloak?"

"Actually, it's not mine…" The wizard protested. "It's Harry's."

"What?" Remus asked in surprise. "How come James' cloak is with you?"

"What's your problem?" Severus looked at him blankly. "Harry gave it to me when I had to go spying. When you were injured." He pointed toward Tonks. "But when I went back to the headquarters Moody took it and he refused to give it back."

"Vu!" Someone hooted behind them.

All three of them paled. Tonks lost her balance and fell, pushing Snape and dragging Remus with her. They both landed on the ground. Snape tried to grab something but fell back. His robes hitched and he hung next to the tree trunk with swinging legs.

* * *

><p>"Wow, guys! The black haired girl came out of the rest room. "Someone's dancing widely in there." She shook her head with a grin. "What is it?" She asked when she saw the twins looking out the window, toward the big tree.<p>

"Isn't that Snape?" One of them asked with a chuckle.

Fred nodded and looked at the girl who was watching the man with wide eyes. The twins hugged her and they cradled to try to make her feel better. She was touched and let the twins lead her back to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Constant Vigilance!" Moody yelled and took off the invisibility cloak. "What reflexes!" He rebuked. "What frivolity!"<p>

"Alastor." Remus felt his sore butt. "I don't think it's necessary to watch after us all the time. Are you okay?" He asked the witch.

Tonks sat up but her hair was full of leaves. Remus couldn't stop the chuckling and kissed her forehead gently.

Snape however, swore like Remus had never heard before from him.

"Let me off of here at once, Mad-Eye!" He ordered the old Auror.

But he was moving so much that his robe torn and Snape fell to the ground like a cat, took off the robe and looked at it with disappointed eyes. He hugged it and looked at Moody angrily.

"This was my favorite robe!" He said with disgust. "I'm sick of you!" The professor exclaimed. "Give back the invisibility cloak so I can give it back to Harry!"

"And how would I know that you didn't keep it?"

"James Potter's cloak? I wouldn't keep it even if he gave it to me!"

Sirius laughed when he saw James' sour look.

"Take it, son!"

Moody threw the cloak and it landed on Snape's head, but it didn't reach the ground, so the man's boots were visible. He took it off quickly and apparated.

"Lupin, don't forget! Constant vigilance!" Moody warned the other two and apparated.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever done something so immoral…" Harry sighed.<p>

They were lying on the grass in a park looking at the starry sky. Looking at the moon reminded him of Remus.

"You don't feel well?" Marie stroked his arm while she rested her head on the boy's chest.

"I wouldn't say that." The boy grinned.

"I will miss… all of this…"

"Me too…"

* * *

><p>On the day of parting Harry stood next to the entrance of a terminal of London International Airport. Marie, after finishing every administration about the tickets approached the boy. She didn't say a word but her teary eyes and trembling lips said everything. She stroked the boy's face who took her hand and pulled her close to him. They hold each other tightly to make the pain lessen. Harry promised himself that he wouldn't cry but a few tears escaped his eyes. He wiped them quickly while they were hugging. Marie couldn't hold herself back, she cried. But they had to say goodbye because the plane was about to leave.<p>

"Marie!" A nun said.

"Promise me you'll never forget this!" Harry begged.

"Harry, I…" the girl whispered. "…I'll wait for you…"

"I love you so much." They said and kissed.

"Go now!" Harry said.

The girl shook her head and didn't move.

"Go! Go or it'll be more difficult…" The boy begged. "Please!"

Marie backed away then took one of the nuns' hand so she wouldn't run back to the boy. The woman began pulling her toward the entrance but the girl couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry. They looked at each other until the door closed behind the girl.

Harry felt like he was stabbed in the heart. The pain was more intense and it was accompanied with anxiety, dread and uncertainty. His stomach shrunk with eyes burning.

"Let's go home…" He said weakly to Snape who was standing a few feet away waiting.

"Don't you want to wait until…?"

"I couldn't watch as she flies away…"

The man silently nodded but he was worried.

Harry didn't say a word on the way home. He just looked out the window and felt like everyone was running around him while he just stood. He barely noticed when Snape touched his arm to let him know that they had to get off the train. He was looking out of the taxi window too. His breath left damp stains on the window and he drew letters, hearts and flowers. The tears were unstoppable so he let them fall, but his face was emotionless. He couldn't see but his red-head mother was sitting next to him and stroked his arm. She knew her son would feel nothing of it but the helplessness filled her with bitterness.

"Poor little boy." She whispered and stroked the tear stained face.

Sirius and James poked their heads from the trunk and looked at the boy too.

"Don't worry." Sirius said finally. "There'll be another!" Then he stroked Harry's head with his invisible hand.

"Another? He's not over this one! Can't you see how broken he is?" James sniffled. Lily snuggled closer to the boy and put her head on his shoulder.

"School starts soon. Maybe it'll make him forget faster…" His friend apologized. "Ron and Hermione will help him. I just wish he wouldn't have to stay with this bat for the remaining one and half weeks…" He glanced at Snape.

"Sirius!" Lily snapped. "I told you to be nicer to Severus, didn't I?"

"You can tell that to Mr. Mule Potter, but not me!"

"M-Mule?" James' eyes widened. "What the…"

But he couldn't finish because Lily jumped on Sirius and started punching him. The man was so surprised he couldn't defend himself and fell. With a kick he hit the gear and the car jerked. Harry and Snape were grabbed by the seatbelt while the driver tried to fix the problem.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Is everything okay?" Snape asked the driver. He was worried. One of his hands was already in his pocket holding his wand. Harry feared that they would be attacked and he looked around suspiciously but couldn't see anything unusual.

"It must be the gear. It has never happened before though…" The driver wiped his forehead. "It seems everything is fine…"

The rest of the journey passed smoothly. The ghosts sat and didn't move anymore.

When they arrived home Harry went up to his room. He stood at the window and stared out.

Snape stood in the doorway for a moment then went to his own room. He took out a quill and ink and began writing a letter…

* * *

><p>There was death silence in the house for days. Harry moved like a Dementor, almost without sound. He barely ate. His mood affected Snape too and he felt unusually fussy. If only the boy would speak, everything would be easier. But the boy was silent like a slice of ham.<p>

The house suffered the absence of Aunt Petunia. Dust could be seen everywhere and the plants were dying. No TV or stereo or the creaking noises of the stairs. Nothing. And it made the rest of the holiday unbearable.

Harry didn't go to the Occlumency lessons. It's not that he was doing anything. He just lay on his bed.

Snape became more and more irritated.

One morning he was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. The Muggles' letters were piled on the table. The man always read the Muggle newspapers but he didn't find anything unusual in them. He folded it and reached for the toast when Harry entered the kitchen.

His teacher gave him a questioning look then returned to his breakfast.

"If you continue like this, those Muggles will not have to worry about feeding you…" He said sardonically.

"I'm just not hungry…"

"You won't be if you continue this."

Harry frowned.

"How long do you plan on doing this?" The man asked. "There is no point on lying in bed all day long. Do something instead! Well, you should continue Occlumency. Because there is no need for me to be here. I have better things to do than watching a sad teenager day after day. There are others who can look after you."

The boy listened with wide eyes then lowered his head.

"If you start crying I swear I leave!" Severus said a little startled. To his surprise Harry smiled faintly.

"I know I've been difficult lately." He began. "I'm sorry that I stopped the lessons. I just needed a little time. I still miss her, but… I'll be fine."

"Did you tell her that you are a wizard?" Snape took a sip of his coffee.

"No. I don't think she would ever accept it…" The boy mused.

"Not every Muggle react like your foster parents." His teacher went on in a lazy tone. "Look at that clown Copperfield… He's fooling millions of people with his cheap tricks…"

"I wanted to ask this! Is he really a wizard?"

"Like hell. He's a stupid Squib, who did his fortune among Muggles."

"He learned magic the way Mr. Filch did?"

"How do you know that Filch is a Squib?" Snape asked surprised.

"I saw a paper on his desk… accidentally… but it's not important. So Copperfield really does magic?"

"Usually. Anyone can shoot sparks with a wand. And levitating something is easy too."

"And when he goes through walls?"

"He does?" A sarcastic smile appeared on the man's face. "It's just deceit. The Saturday Witch gossiped about it for moths that he does it with an invisibility cloak. He couldn't apparate…"

Harry chuckled softly.

"The Ministry sued him several times, but he always got away with it. They left him alone for a while."

"The Muggles love the elusive things. But I don't think Marie would have been happy if she found out."

Snape put his cup down.

"Look Harry, it's not sure. There is something, I… well I didn't tell you because Dumbledore asked me not to. He wanted to be sure first."

The boy frowned.

"I'm tired of the headmaster not telling me things because he thinks that's the best for me! He has no right to do that! And I always end up in trouble because of that!"

"Sit back down." The man ordered him. "You'll see, maybe it is useless to tell you."

"What… is it exactly?"

"It's related to Marie. When I first saw the picture about her I was suspicious…"

"Oh, no!" Harry said angrily. "If you want to say that she is a follower of Voldemort too, then you'd better stop!"

"What are you talking about?" Snape looked at him blankly. "Would you sit down now? It's about something else."

The boy looked at his suspiciously but sat down. At the other end of the table Sirius was leaning on the back of a chair listening to his old rival.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Mary Salem?"

Harry shook his head.

"Honestly, you never read?" Snape looked at him frustrated. "Disappointing…" he sighed. "But you've heard about the Salem witches, right?"

"Yeah, we saw their tent on the Quidditch World Cup. Why?"

"Great… According to the chronicles the Salem witches came from the emigrated English Puritan communities in the seventeenth century. The Muggles tried to explain why they were different. They thought it happened on the continent but they were witches in England too. Back then the 'Malleus' had a huge influence so a lot of people were suspected of witchcraft then killed. You know what the Malleus Meleficarum is, right?" He asked. "Whatever." He shrugged when he saw Harry shaking his head. "It's an Anti-Witch book. Anyone found suspicious of witchcraft could be imprisoned and killed regardless of whether they really were witches and wizards or not." Harry shuddered. "A lot of European witches thought it would be better to go to the New World before being killed. The Salem witches are a group of witches that escaped to America. Of course it was hard for them to use the same methods because others were watching them. They had to live a different life. They worked in the forests, groves, away from the sight of other people. This is why everyone thinks they are the most important nature related magicians. This is the reason the Salem witches hug trees and dance naked to ask for rain, but now we know it has no effect. Their faith is much stronger and it preserved many ancestral traits. They think their spiritual leader was a girl named Mary. She was the first suspected of witchcraft there. She had to run away. Only her diary was left and it contained everything. The fact that she was a witch too. No one knows what happened to her later, but there are legends. Some thought she was caught and killed, others believed she managed to escape. According to the latter she lived one hundred and eighty years and her descendants still live all around the world. There is no proof. But a man appeared at the Paris World Fair and he bore the traits of Mary Salem."

"What does that mean?"

"As it turned out, Mary's descendants could be recognized because of their eyes. A gene of their ancestors changed and yellow spots appeared in the iris of their eyes."

Harry wanted to protest.

"Wait, let me finish it! The young man in Paris had the same eyes. Mary Salem had the same eyes and in her diary she confirms that her mother had them too. The French wizard community took notice of the phenomenon but the man disappeared. They have been trying to track him down ever since.

The boy's shoulders sagged.

"So Marie is a witch?"

"No, this is not what I said! In fact, it seems she does not show any reaction to the wizard world."

"What?"

Snape frowned.

"We can… feel the members of our kind. The wizards and witches can feel each other."

"How? So I should be able to know when someone comes near me that is a wizard or not?"

"Why, you can't? I thought…"

"No, I can't! I've lived next to Mrs. Fig for years and I just found out last year that she is related to the wizard world!"

"This is… strange." Snape said in surprise. "This… usually works intuitively. We'll talk about it later if you want! Marie's eyes might be a coincidence. After it was revealed that one can recognize the successors of Mary Salem with this, a pure paranoia had evolved among the antropomagicians and they think every yellow eyed person is Salem. This was of course proven to be false."

"W-wait a minute! Yellow eyes? But Madame Hooch has yellow eyes!"

"Yes, she has Salem ancestors and she sometimes does odd things." The man waved.

"What?" His student smile curiously. "You were spying on her?"

"I didn't have to do that to know the unusual things about fellow colleagues." Snape smiled. "Professor McGonagall likes hunting rats and mice on the Slytherin corridors… everybody knows about Dumbledore's strange habits. Madam Hooch… she goes to the forest and…"

"Dances in the Forbidden Forest naked?" Harry laughed.

Severus didn't say anything.

"So the Forbidden Forest is forbidden because of her being there naked and not because of the beasts?"

"Well, there really are dangerous creatures in that forest." The man said.

"Wow, when the guys will hear this!" Harry made his plans.

"Do not even think about telling this to anyone! You have to keep it a secret! There was a very unpleasant incident a few years ago! A Gryffindor and Ravenclaw boy went to the edge of the forest at night to play with Hagrid's new pet and they saw Madame Hooch as…"

"Ooh, really? And what happened?"

"Dumbledore obliviated them."

"Uh, why?"

"What do you mean why? It would have been a huge scandal."

"This is crazy." Harry grinned.

Snape raised his eyes to the sky then continued with a smile.

"Back to Marie: there is no indication that she would be a descendant of a Salem girl. Dumbledore has a few men looking after it…"

"Wait a minute! They watching after Marie?"

"They are just investigating her family. It's difficult that her parents have long since died… But she will notice nothing of this."

"I know that. The wizard world has a nice little spy network…" Harry muttered angrily.

"The French colleagues are handling the matter of absolute secrecy and they keep a close eye on the girl, intervening if something threatens her."

"What would threaten her?"

"You yourself are a serious source of danger." Snape said sternly. "If the enemy becomes aware of her existence or her whereabouts… They could blackmail you, Harry…"

The boy gulped.

"I've never thought I could endanger her…"

"It's better that she went back to France. She is relatively far from you and the danger lurking around you. And it's easier to protect her…"

"Why didn't Dumbledore want me to know this?" Harry asked after a minute of silence. "Why didn't you tell me this, sir?"

"You would have acted differently around the girl. You would have watched whether she was a witch or not…"

"Could it be an accident that I met her?"

"I have already realized that nothing happens by accident around you…"

Harry sighed with a smile.

"Now eat properly. You look like you're being starved."

The boy nodded obediently and put the slices of bread in the toaster.

"So what is that intuitive thing?"

"It' hard to describe to someone who does not know how it works… if you didn't know me and we'd meet on the street" Snape started a little suspiciously. "Would you know I'm a wizard?"

"Well, it depends on so many things. If you'd be wearing robes and it's not around Halloween I would think you're crazy… anyway adults don't wear costumes on that occasion." He said with a grin when he saw the man's sour face. "But if you would wear Muggle clothes, I would never notice…"

Snape looked at him for a while.

"Why?"

"Well, actually, it's kind of an advantage in the wizard world. That you can feel when a wizard or a witch comes near you…"

"Why do I have to be different in everything?" Harry groaned.

"With this capability, well basically with the absence of it you are not alone. "The professor mused. "It's easier for purebloods…" Harry looked at him angrily but he continued. "Wait! This has nothing to do with the pureblood-mudblood thing. And I don't really care about that anyway. This is easier for pureblood children because they grew up in a magical environment. The people around them always use magic so they get used to the presence of magic and they begin feeling the magic in people. Children in Muggle families can't sense it. One of the parents doesn't know that the other has magic. Their children don't even know they can do magic until the letter arrives from Hogwarts."

Harry remembered what Seamus said once. He told everyone that his mother was a witch and his father was quite scared when he found it out. He nodded indicating he understood.

"This is the hardest for those with two Muggle parents."

"Hermione… Hermione is an exceptional student, right?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Exceptionally cheeky student was what you wanted to say."

"Hermione is the most talented in the school. You can't deny that."

"Of course not. But she shouldn't be too full of herself."

The boy grinned.

"She would be happy if she heard what you just said."

"You're in the same situation she is." Snape continued seriously. "You grew up among Muggles. So…"

"Yes?" Harry glanced at him inquiringly.

"Never mind. So among Muggles."

"Well, this sucks." Harry shook his hand because the hot toast burned it.

"You'll learn it someday." The teacher said and took a sip of his coffee. "What is this?" He asked.

Dudley's magazines were in his hands. One of them was a popular teen magazine, the other was about sport but two Playboy magazines were there too.

"Oooooh!" Harry grinned. "I'm curious how Dudley could hide these from Aunt Petunia…" He pointed at the cover. A woman in underwear was on it. "She would have died if she were to know about what her little son was reading."

He opened and started 'reading' one of them. He smiled and watched every picture enthusiastically.

Snape shook his head and started reading the other magazines. He read everything to entertain himself. Harry watched his reaction once in a while. However no emotions were seen on the man's face. In fact, Harry realized he was no longer reading the magazine. He watched his teacher. He looked closely and noticed that the man was considerably thinner. He was never a weak looking man but he was somewhat more muscular. His hair was longer but was black like always. As he was sitting there holding the newspaper with his long fingers Harry thought he would recognize that he was not an ordinary Muggle even if he could not feel the other magicians. His whole attitude was very different from an ordinary man. The Muggles usually sat with their legs spread like they throne on the toilet. The professor sat with his legs crossed and one of his hands rested on his leg. His whole appearance was much more aristocratic than, say, Uncle Vernon's. The pureblood is somehow showing in the wizards…

* * *

><p>Gosh, I'm ready. This was long and difficult.<p>

The next chapter will be up tomorrow. That one is short…

And after that chapter… a little surprise.

The next chapter is called 'Occlumency'. Guess what it's about.

REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW…

Bye

Hermina


	16. Occlumency

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling. And the story belongs to Brigi. Her e-mail address: tbwtpbe at hotmail .com

My Beta reader, **Makurayami Ookami** fixed **THIS** chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 1__3 – Occlumency_

Harry wrapped the large towel around him then looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at his more muscular features. He was more or less satisfied with what he saw and glad that he couldn't find any more pimples on his face. His hair was still as messy as ever. He straightened himself and was disappointed when he realized he still had a little work to do with his body to make him satisfied. He couldn't help the vanity that came: all teenagers were dissatisfied with their appearances.

He put on his slippers and walked slowly across the hallway. He was afraid of falling because of the wet slippers.

It was getting dark outside and there was no light on the corridor. Snape's door was open a little and light came out. Harry took off his slippers and snuck closer to the door because he heard voices.

He was not wrong: a woman's voice came from the professor's two-ways mirror.

"And how is Harry? Did he get over the little girl?"

Harry first though his teacher was talking to one of the Order members. But he soon realized that the woman's voice was completely unfamiliar to him.

"He seems to be much better." The wizard sighed.

"He'll recover… most teenagers experience this in his age…"

"So you're talking about my love life, you bastard!" Harry became angry. "You enjoy telling strangers all my happiness and sorrow? I trusted you! You'll pay for this!"

He snuck into his room. He dressed and looked at his watch: it was time for the Occlumency lesson.

He knocked on Snape's door. The man was sitting at the table.

"Are you ready?" He asked and reached for his wand.

The boy nodded resolutely. He concentrated so the man won't be able to find his way in. He will never again let that bastard into his mind…

"Legilimens!" The professor shouted.

Harry felt a dull crash on the locks of his mental doors and smiled in satisfaction.

"Great!" He heard Snape praising him. "And now…"

"Legilimens!" Harry yelled raising his wand.

Snape was so surprised that he couldn't react at all. The anger behind the spell was so much that it slammed the man against the wall and Harry easily penetrated his most guarded secrets.

He immediately regretted what he did. The mess in the man's brain seemed to pull him in.

"Harry! Wait!" He heard the man's muffled cries.

But he couldn't escape. The memories came like a movie…

* * *

><p>Told you it'll be short.<p>

So…. Hope you enjoyed it.

The surprise will be up soon. Maybe today…. Or this Sunday. I won't be home tomorrow…

PELASE REVIEW

Bye

Hermina


	17. SIDE STORY  Once I've had everything

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Snape's memories…

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>_

_**THE SIDE STORY**_

_**Once I've had everything…**_

The usually eccentric British weather produced an unusually nice early autumn. Instead of the well-known misty and gray weather a perfectly warm day welcomed the inhabitants of the island. According to the Muggle weather report they hadn't have such nice summer in the past ten years. And they encouraged everyone to make use of the unusual phenomenon.

Severus could feel this in the wind too. He was walking in the woods alone looking for herbs. Everything he could use in his potions was useful. Though he did not suffer the lack of anything he preferred collecting his ingredients himself. And he though it a waste what the Muggles did. Periodically, they just cut the grass in their gardens like barbers not knowing how valuable plants they destroy in the process.

The young wizard knelt down and picked a flower with white petals up gently. He reached for his bag and took out a glass vial that contained a few of the same plant already. He placed the flower in the vial too and closed it. With his long fingers he gently caressed the fresh, dams grass, closed his eyes smiling, sighed and stood up. The soft breeze flourished his beautiful shoulder-length black hair. He could feel the air almost bubbling with life. It was completely different than usual…

Being the quiet and shy person he was, Severus Snape paid more attention to things like that and he could feel when something was about to change. He walked slowly but his senses were scanning the area all the time.

He spent the last three days relatively freely. The Dark Lord didn't mention that he would need him in the near future and he only went when he was summoned. Voldemort spent most of his time with making plans and hiding from the enemy so he kept a very few followers with him. And he most definitely didn't need hot-headed young Death Eaters now. Severus was not a reckless wizard though he just graduated. His school mates and even the fellow Death Eaters thought he was too serious. Besides making potions only one thing could make him excited: the dark arts. He loved and feared this neglected part of magic. Since they did not teach anything about it in school, everything he knew he learned by himself.

But when he first faced the Dark Lord and his followers he had to realize that he did not know much about dark magic.

How revolting… The Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard of all time is forced to hide because a few Muggle loving fools disagree with him! Voldemort is above all, nobody has the right to treat him like that. Still, he had to be an outcast with his followers because… because his enemies are envious of his power. What a pathetic bunch of fools! They proclaim the reconciliation with Muggles, but they are only after power. And then: when one of them is strong enough to do something they banish him. Let them fear then!

This is why Severus became a Death Eater. He didn't care about the anti-Muggle hobby of the Dark Lord. Fortunately he hadn't met a lot of Muggles in his life so far, but a few arrogant, bigot man made him dislike them. But he long discovered that not only the Muggles can be as dark as the starless night. That filthy pureblood Black…the shame of his family – though he was not the first but they try to hide it…

He looked at the horizon which has swallowed half of the sun already. It is time to go back.

The way back to the hut was not long. The house itself was not big, but it was comfortable enough for him though his lab was twice as big as the living area. It was a simple wooden structure. Some said it was not worthy for a 'Snape'. But Severus wanted to escape from the family mansion: the dark memories of his childhood still haunted him. And he couldn't stand servants and house elves strolling around him.

He was always a lonely type of person and he didn't want anything else than making his potions in the calmness of a solitary house.

The hut was near woods and hills. It was a beautiful place to live. The house was standing next to a huge oak tree. The young wizard's path led through the forest. He stopped when he reached the creek and looked for a ford to cross. He was thirsty so he turned back and washed his hands in the crystal clear water. He raised his hands slowly and drank a mouthful of water.

He loved the peace and quiet of the forest, but loud ruckus broke the idyll scenario. Severus frowned and looked toward the shouts.

"Damned Muggles!" He exclaimed in disgust.

He saw a group of drunken Muggles: the same age as him, boys and girls alike. He felt disgust as he watched them. They were stumbling, singing and pushing each other with bottles in their hands. One of them was throwing up next to a tree while the others were swearing and listening to the echoes. One of them was drawing something sitting on a rock.

Severus turned away to continue his journey home. He haven't seen Muggles around here before, they must have been lost. Then he heard a muffled cry. He looked back and saw that the gang was arguing about something. They were pushing the girl with the drawing board back and forth while laughing and encouraging each other. The young girl didn't like this and wanted to get rid of them. Things began to go wrong, the girl was stumbling. When one of the boys grabbed her long hair she hit him in the face with her drawing board. He screamed and touched his bloody nose with shaking hands. He became terribly angry and slapped the girl, to Severus' surprise. For a moment he remembered his own fighting parents and a shudder ran through his spine. The injured man threw the girl into the stream. The others watched for a while then left the scene.

Severus watched silently but the figure of the girl did not appear. He shrugged and stated home but felt that there was an unfinished job… as if he should take a look at what happened a few hundred feet away. He sighed and took the path to the girl – he hated when his conscience did this to him to let him know that it existed.

On his way he saw a few discarded cigarette and bottles in the stream.

When he arrived to where the girl was thrown from he had a pretty bad feeling. He began searching for the girl with his eyes. Moments later he found the floating figure in the deepening water. He stormed into the water but left his bag in the grass. He turned the girl over and opened her lips to push air in her lungs. He dragged her out and laid her on the soft lawn.

The girl was unconscious but breathing. There were small bruises on her hands and legs but her lips and forehead were bleeding seriously. Severus hissed, showing how much he didn't want this whole thing. He wanted to leave the Muggle behind – a person hanging around those morons deserves this, the thought. But one look at the girl's blood-covered face and he knew he can't let her alone with injuries like that.

He picked up his bag and the girl then apparated home. He looked around to find a place he can put the girl, because he didn't want the furniture to be soaked. He decided to put her on the table. He took off his wet clothes, dried himself and took on some clean clothes. He lit the fire in the fireplace with his wand and put on some water to boil. He found a clean cloth in the closet then looked at the young woman. He didn't like the task ahead: for a long time he was just looking at the body and the cloth in hopes that they will do the job without his help, but nothing happened. He stepped to the table and started to unbutton the girl's coat. He threw it away and took of her shoes too. Before he reached for her trousers his hands stopped. He bit his lip, went back to the closet and pulled out a green blanket. He arranged the blankets and the pillows on the large four-poster bed in the bedroom too. When he arrived back he saw that the stranger didn't seem to undress herself or dry. A slightly embarrassed grin appeared on his face but he didn't allow himself to blush. He undid the buttons on the black trousers but tried to look away all the while. He took them off and started wiping the shivering legs. Thanks to the rubbing she seemed to become less and less pale by the minute.

The young wizard looked at the woman's red t-shirt that seemed to be stuck tightly to her chest. He hesitated then realized that the woman can get pneumonia if he left it on. He overcame his embarrassment and took it off with closed eyes. He didn't dare wiping any more so he took the blanket and wrapped around the injured girl. He picked her up again and took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He brought some elixirs from the warehouse and a cloth with a bowl full of water. The girl's long black hair made it harder to bandage her head. But he couldn't do anything with her lips. Not even the Muggle doctors do anything about that.

He examined the girl's limbs but couldn't find anything other than a few bruises and cuts. He attended to the injuries so they won't disinfect then let his new patient sleep. He lit a fire in the fireplace in the bedroom too so it'll be warm enough.

He closed the door behind him and sighed wearily.

He let the wet clothes dry outside.

He made tea for himself and gratefully drank the soothing drink then went to his bookshelf looking for a particular book. He took it and went to the armchair in front of the fireplace and started reading. He stopped at the chapter of _'What to do when during an emergency, Muggles became aware of our existence?'_ and started reading it. He realized that this situation did not belong to this category. It was the Muggle's own damned fault. If he weren't there she wouldn't have been found for years. But this way the girl will know he is a wizard because the house is full of magical things.

No, he decided. He won't hide everything so the girl wouldn't notice that the house is the home of a wizard. She caused enough trouble already. But in this case the ministry will have to act and obliviate the girl. But letting them in the house would be like surrendering. He's a Death Eater; he can't associate with the Ministry of Magic. Deadlock… what to do?

He can't let the girl leave and tell everyone about meeting a wizard.

Severus rubbed his aching temples and decided to ignore the question. He put his cup down on the table beside him and the book slowly slipped from his hand. He fell asleep…

* * *

><p>Next morning, he entered the room with a tray full of warm pastries, hot tea, cocoa, butter, honey and jam. He put it on the table and stepped closer to see if his guest was still asleep or not. He swallowed when he saw the girl sleeping in an intimate position. The line of her nicely curved breasts showed and her long thighs would attract the attention of any man. Severus sighed. He looked away and tried to arrange the blanket. But then two hands grabbed his.<p>

"What are you…?"

But the girl pulled her on the bed. She sat on his chest and pinned his arms down with her knees causing Severus to hiss in pain. She straightened the blanket and squeezed the hands of the man beneath her. He struggled but the reduction only increased.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?" The girl asked.

"Let me go!" The wizard said irritably.

"No, not until you told me what you did to me! I'm in a stranger's house, naked in a stranger's bed, I can't find my clothes and my body is full of bruises! You raped me?!"

"What?" Severus cried. "How dare you?! I haven't laid one finger on you!"

"You were touching me just now!"

"I just wanted to cover you! You idio…"

He couldn't finish because the girl paled and became dizzy. A sudden nausea made her loosen the grip. She fell forward but the pillows caught her fortunately. The man next to her was surprised first then a _'You deserved this, you idiot!_' expression appeared on his face. He looked at the heaving girl.

"See! This is what you wanted?"

"What… happened?"

"Your friends beaten you and you nearly drowned. You owe your life to me and it would be fit to behave accordingly."

"They are not my friends…" The girl thought about the previous day. "They harassed me… without a reason…"

"Then why were you with them?" He asked casually.

She did not answer. In the awkward silence Severus glanced at the tray.

"I brought you breakfast. Eat!"

"I couldn't swallow anything… I have a terrible nausea…"

"It's because you hit your head."

He sat on the edge of the bad his back to the girl.

"Who are you?"

"Sarah. Sarah Sampson. Can… can I use the phone?"

Severus snorted.

"I don't have a phone."

"But I have to let my parents know… that… I'm fine…"

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You gave me enough trouble as it is. I think I can't let you leave…"

"What?!"

Severus turned around.

"I'm a wizard. And I can't let anyone else know about it!"

After a few minutes of silence the girl finally asked:

"What?"

Severus stood up and turned to face her.

"Look at me!" He said coolly. "I'm not like an ordinary Muggle."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical person."

Sarah watched him but she could only see blurry things. When her vision cleared, she saw an unusually-looking young man.

He was wearing a black shirt with a dark green jacket that reached the middle of his tights. Even his cuff was different then what other men wore. His shiny black hair reached his shoulders and it was elegant and healthy; a mop of hair was tacked with a golden hairgrip. With his dark, penetrating gaze and radiating coldness and pride he looked like a figure stepped out of a history book. Sarah looked at him with compassion – the way she would look at a fool.

"I see you don't believe me." A tiny muscle twitched in the corner of Severus' eye.

He pulled out his wand and the girl screamed.

"Don't hurt me!" She pleaded.

"I don't intend to. Nox!" He pointed toward the fireplace and the fire extinguished.

Severus glanced at the girl waiting for a reaction. However, she just stared at the empty fireplace with mouth wide open. She sat up but no words came out of her throat. But fear was more evident on her face.

She looked around hysterically as if she just realized how dangerous things were around her. Every corner and cabinet held horrible torture devices, skulls, bones, needles and daggers, voodoo dolls with missing limbs… dissected animals in jars, ominous crosses, objects with magical symbols, vials full of poisons and blood, crystal balls and cards… She felt like she was dragged around by demons. Her vision blurred then everything went black. She lost her conciseness and fell back on the bed…

* * *

><p>She woke up a few hours later. She was not tucked in and she could feel the warmth of the fire. She felt a stabbing pain in her head so she moaned softly. He felt the gentle touch of a man's hand on her leg and a wet towel. She opened her eyes and realized that she was sitting in the chair next to the fireplace and the young man was washing her leg.<p>

Every movement made her dizzy. She felt numbness instead of pain where he stroked her leg. She bit her lips and opened her eyes again then touched her chest. A soft shirt was covering her upper body which made her a little calmer. She moaned again. This caught Severus' attention.

"You're awake at last. It was about time."

"What… what are you doing?" The girl sighed.

"I'm cleaning your wounds again."

"What is… in that bowl?"

"A potion… it will heal you." Severus said without looking up. "The wounds won't be infected and the bruises will disappear sooner."

"So it's really true… you're really a wizard…"

"What convinced you now?"

"I've never seen a man washing the dirty feet of a woman with such devotion…"

Severus' hands stopped in mid air then continued slowly.

"Thank you…" Sarah said panting.

She continued, because the man said nothing:

"What… what kind of wizard are you? The kind that… molests kids… and curses the harvest… and… makes a deal with the devil?"

Severus looked up in horror but he didn't seem to be surprised by the terrible accusations. He shook his head in resignation and muttered under his breath:

"Sprenger and Kramer… again… You…" He turned to the girl sadly. "… Muggles have some weird ideas about wizards and witches…"

"What type of wizard are you?"

"I brew potions, but… I think I'm the evil type." He said with a mysterious smile.

Sarah felt herself pale but nodded.

"Ready." The young wizard threw the cloth into the bowl.

"You… you won't hurt me, will you?"

"No, I won't."

"But you will if I try to leave, right?!"

"In this state… you should be happy to be able to get up at all. You slept through the whole day. It will take some time for you to be able to walk again."

He stepped closer and lifted her gently. The movement made the girl dizzy.

"Wait…wait…" She moaned. "My stomach… I'm starving… can I get something to eat?"

"You can."

He took her into the bedroom, laid her on the bed and left to bring some food. He gave the girl some bread and water and watched her eat.

"Just so you know: I'm not a good wizard from a fairy-tale, but I would never hurt children!"

* * *

><p>The new circumstances have created unusual situations in Severus' home. The Dark Lord still hasn't summoned him so he did what he usually did: walked in the forest for ingredients. The changes were caused by the newcomer. Severus couldn't live the way he did before and couldn't sleep in his own bed… And he felt the unpleasant effects of that. The sofa in the living room was perfect for sitting and reading but a very uncomfortable place to sleep. The meals went by with awkward silence first. Severus tried to wake up early and finish breakfast before the girl. But as Sarah began to feel better she tried to start conversations.<p>

"And tell me…" She asked once. "How come humans haven't noticed you?"

"We are humans too." The wizard said a bit offended. "We disguise our skills cleverly."

"You live separately from us?"

"Not all of us. You wouldn't believe how many wizards and witches live among Muggles…"

"And you marry with us?"

Severus grimaced.

"Some people do…"

"But?" The girl asked curiously. She felt that the man didn't tell her everything.

"Not everyone thinks it's appropriate."

"How diplomatic wording!" Sarah snorted. "So those who chose a non-magical person to live with are worth less?"

"Our blood would mix. There are ancient wizard families that want to preserve the purity of their blood…"

"This… is disgusting!" Sarah slammed her glass down on the table. "As if our blood would be dirty!"

Severus didn't say anything just continued eating.

"Tell me, do you agree with that too?"

"What I think is none of your business!" The magician exclaimed. "And it doesn't really matter. The one I serve believes this and I submit to his will!"

Sarah seemed disappointed then she flushed with anger.

"So I'm just a dirty rag, right?"

Severus turned away.

"Wonderful!" She stood up. "Don't be surprised when others treat you like lepers!" Then she went back to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

The young wizard stared at his plate. He really didn't need this arguing right now. But his appetite was gone. He was wiping his hands when green flames flared in the fireplace. A young man's face with blond hair appeared in the flames.

"Ah, Severus!" He greeted him.

"Lucius… what can I do for you? The Dark Lord is summoning us?"

"N-No, it's not the reason." The blond one said in embarrassment. Severus raised an eyebrow. "I have a request. You're so good with potions… it's about a love potion."

"I thought Narcissa Black is already yours. Why would you need the potion?"

"The engagement is official." Malfoy said quickly. "But I need something to make Narcissa love me…"

"I believed that your manners can win over any woman you want." Severus tried not to smile. "And what kind of elixir you want?"

"Aviala potion."

"That one is powerful." The black haired man grinned.

"It's not all. I want you to… triple the power… Just for safety's sake, of course."

"You must be in a very bad situation, Lucius." Severus looked up. "But I will make the potion for you. But it will take three days."

"Brilliant!" Lucius' face lit up. "But tell me… don't you make narcotic, stimulant perfumes by chance?"

"It's not a drugstore, Malfoy." Severus became serious. Somehow he didn't find it funny.

"Ah, what a pity." Lucius' grin disappeared. "Well, thank you for your time! And Severus!" He said more confidently. "I hope it stays between us!"

"Of course." The other hissed.

Lucius' face disappeared from the flames and Severus sighed.

He stepped to the bookshelf and took off the book called 'Love _Potions (What to do if there is no option left?)'_. It was an old book with a few dog ears. He looked at every recipe, some of them made him grin and finally found what he was looking for.

He went to his lab and lit a lantern. He opened the cabinet and looked for the ingredients then put them on the table and lit fire under the cauldron. He started it like a routine job but had to triple the dose. As the swirling liquid warmed it changed its color to a bright pink. The potion began to take the typical intoxicating scent. When the bubbles blew he tried to get away from the pink smoke.

He had to turn to the next page and when he looked back a huge bubble just blew and the large dose of intoxicating cloud hit Severus who inhaled a lot in his surprise. He started coughing; his chest tightened so he doubled over and finally fell to the ground and lost his consciousness. He dropped the bottle that was in his hand and it rolled to the other side of the room and stopped at Sarah's legs. The girl left the room when she heard the ruckus. When she saw Severus on the floor she ran toward him immediately. The potion on the table bubbled dangerously. So Sarah extinguished the fire with a cup of water. But a rising cloud of smoke hit her too so she fell next to Severus unconscious…

* * *

><p>A few hours later Severus woke up with a headache and his lungs still hurt with every breath. And even a soft body was lying on him. He opened his eyes carefully and saw Sarah's head on his shoulder and her hand on his heart. He frowned then realized how the girl ended on him. He glanced at the table but the cauldron was cold and motionless. He grimaced and tried to get up but immediately felt nausea. He lay back down to wait until the nausea passed. He watched the girl who seemed to be shivering a little. She was wearing one of Severus' long sleeved shirts and her legs and feet were bare. The magician gently brushed her hair out of her face and felt her forehead. She seemed to injure herself in the fall. Though it didn't look like anything dangerous he decided to take a look at it.<p>

When he finally managed to get up, he picked the girl up and laid her down in the living room. He glanced at the potion again but it had a disgusting color that made even Severus shudder. So he left the cauldron and knelt beside the girl. He started wiping her forehead with a cooling potion. The scent of herbs made Sarah recover quickly.

"What… what happened?" She asked wearily.

"The potion I was making knocked us out."

"What kind of potion?"

"Someone asked me to make a love potion." The wizard felt his sore wrist. "It was the customers wish to make the effect three times as strong as usual. But it turned out to be too concentrated. I'll kill you for this, Malfoy…" He muttered to himself.

"Love potion?" Sarah smiled. "I thought that only existed in fairy tales."

Severus returned the smile, surprising himself. He coughed to hide his embarrassment and started pacing.

"It's okay, I'll make a new one." He said.

He picked up some firewood, seized them around the fire and scattered black magic dust into the fire witch turned the flames green. Sarah recoiled:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making an ash lizard." Severus replied cheerfully. "Come, take a look!"

Sarah wrapped a blanket around her and stood beside him.

"What is an ash lizard?"

"You'll see!"

They looked at the fire for a while. When Sarah became a little bored Severus took her hand and pointed to the flames. She cried:

"How cute!"

A gray lizard appeared in the fireplace. Apparently it wanted to get out but the firewood stopped it. It crouched in the corner and began shaking.

"What is it doing now?" She asked excitedly.

"It's laying its eggs." Severus whispered.

The continued watching it. Severus leaned closer and counted the eggs then nodded. The animal, after finishing, vaporized.

"Poor little thing." Sarah sniffed.

The wizard pulled out his wand and cooled the eggs. When they very cold enough he picked them up.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked indignantly.

"I'm taking its eggs." Severus said. "They are necessary ingredients for my potion."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed. "You kill the babies of that animal after it sacrificed its life for them? You kill them to make stupid potions?"

"Stupid potions?!" Severus' eyes widened. "There are no animal in these eggs! It's a deception! These eggs would burn down the house! They can only be used in potions! All true ash lizards are born in fire!"

Sarah felt a little stupid for not knowing this and lowered her head. Severus stood up, murmured something about stupid potions. The girl smiled and stood up too.

"Severus…" She began. "Is there a place… where I could… wash myself?"

The wizard stopped dead for a moment.

"O-of course." He said.

* * *

><p>Severus made the potion angrily. The nervousness began affecting him more and more as he heard the girl's voice from the bedroom. The wizard found a huge vat on the attic and enchanted it so the water would stay warm. He left the girl alone who enjoyed the rose scented warm water. She washed her body with a sponge. She watched the water droplets slipping off of her arm.<p>

Outside, Severus didn't know what to do; he was nervously pacing in the living room. The potion was ready and he put it on the shelf so he can take it the next time he met Malfoy.

It was dark outside. Severus went to the door to ask Sarah if she needed anything. And he peered through the gap between the slats. One of his worst qualities was his overwhelming curiosity. He got into trouble so many times because of it…

The girl's back was in his view, she just stood up. The water was running down her hips. She reached for the towel and started wiping herself.

Severus closed his eyes while a pleasant shiver ran down his body. He leaned against the door and sighed softly…

"Severus!" The girl called from inside.

The man recoiled in horror: he thought he was caught.

"Would you help me?"

He straightened his shirt and entered the room.

"A-are you done?"

"Yes, it was great, thank you. Can you help me? Now that I'm wrapped in this towel I can't get out of the vat…

She looked at him. Severus nodded and offered a hand to her.

"Hold on to me."

Sarah put her arms around his neck while the man lifted her. They looked at each other for a moment then Severus lowered his eyes and put her on the bed.

"Thank you." She whispered. Severus relaxed and looked at the girl not even realizing that their lips met for a moment. It was a gentle short kiss, more like a clumsy attempt than a passionate kiss. When Severus opened his eyes again he looked right into Sarah's sapphire ones. His face burnt and he could barely swallow.

"I…" He stammered hoarsely. "Forgive me!" He said quickly and left the girl.

After he closed the door behind him he gently leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. He hesitantly touched his own lips then swept out of the house. He was running away. He walked on the usual path while his brain was working hard…

* * *

><p>The sun was coming up when he leaned against the railing of the bridge. His eyes shoved fatigue, his face was pale and her limbs all felt sore after the all-night walk. His shoes and pants were muddy.<p>

"I am so stupid… there is no doubt about it… How could I be such an idiot?"

He never would have thought a woman can do that to him, that his lips would ever touch the lips of a woman, that his hands would touch a woman's body… And that this woman would be a Muggle. It's impossible. What did he do to deserve this punishment?! At least it should be a witch! But being a Death Eater and having a relationship with a non-magical person. Fate has a twisted sense of humor sometimes…

No way, he thought. This has to end. He would let the girl go home, so he wouldn't see her anymore. This whole thing is meaningless and has no future and it makes awkward situations.

He kicked off the mud from his shoes and with a sigh opened the door.

Sarah was sitting at the table and jumped up when she saw the man. She ran to him and threw herself at him.

"I was so worried about you! I thought something happened to you out there! Where have you been?" She asked in horror.

Every decision he made crumbled like a house of cards. He even figured out what to say to let the girl go, but when she threw herself in his arms worried he couldn't say any of it. He looked into Sarah's big eyes and wanted to say something but he could only gap. The girl buried her head in his neck when she saw that he was okay. Severus felt their heart beating slower and their body close to each other. He put his arms around the girl and hugged her too. He gently stroked the girl's hair then closed his eyes to enjoy the peaceful embrace…

* * *

><p>In the afternoon they went for a walk in the woods. Sarah sometimes bent down and picked a flower to put it in the bouquet in her hand. With her other hand she held Severus' sweaty fingers. She had to look at him from time to time because the man seemed nervous. He smiled in embarrassment but said nothing. He didn't like others to know about his weaknesses but the girl immediately found them.<p>

They stopped on the bridge. Severus opened up slightly and told her a lot of things about the wizard world, his own matters, the Death Eaters; but he barely said anything about the Dark Lord: the mention of his name made him shiver; he thought it would be disrespectful to talk about him.

Sarah became glum when he heard the stories of the dark wizards but she waited until Severus finished.

She turned to the railing and looked into the water. She found her own reflection.

"You're not saying anything?"

"You know, it's hard… and it's quite controversial. How can someone hate half-bloods and mudbloods when he himself is a half-blood? His father was non-magical… Where is the logic in it?"

"Don't try to find it." Severus looked at her pleadingly. "It's all because of his childhood offenses. It's about something else. It's about power."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Maybe because I've never had…" The man smiled bitterly.

Sarah stepped to him and embraced him lovingly. They gently stroked each other's back and rocked. It was a nice feeling to hold each other in the cold autumn wind. Their kisses were much more passionate and caring now. The embarrassment was still evident on their faces but they felt a new feeling building in them…

* * *

><p>"You never make proper food for yourself?" Sarah asked with a smile. "Ever since I've been here we ate nothing normal…"<p>

"I can't cook." Severus murmured and straightened his robes. He was about to leave.

"I make dinner while you're gone."

The man smiled gratefully. He kissed the girl and grabbed the vial of the love potion then looked around to see if he left something out.

"Take care of yourself." Sarah said.

"You too." The other whispered while they embraced. "The house is protected from the outside; no one can harm you while I'm gone. If something bad happens… escape through the trap door into the basement… No one will find you there… I'll try to hurry…" He kissed her gently and stepped back then with a faint pop, he apparated.

Sarah was a bit frightened and stood there for a while then started cooking.

* * *

><p>"The potion, Lucius." Severus gave him the love potion. "And don't forget the instructions! It will dissolve in wine without being seen. Only in wine."<p>

"Right. Thank you, Severus." Malfoy whispered while he put on his mask.

"What will he say tonight?"

"I don't know… we'll have three new members… a young married couple, the Lestranges and…"

"Lestrange? But his wife is Bellatrix. A Black!" Severus snorted.

"I know you don't like them. But they proved to be faithful allies and the Dark Lord is never wrong!"

"A Black…" The other muttered. "Her cousin is training to be an Auror! This is crazy!

"I'm sure they will be able to prove their loyalty. The Dark Lord is not stupid, I'm sure he thought about the danger of betrayal. Grab your torch and let's go!"

They lit the touches and walked toward the abandoned church.

The roof of the building burnt down in a fire twelve years ago. Only the stone walls remained. An old cemetery surrounded it but no Muggles came near here anymore. The nearest village was miles away so the deserted area was perfect for Voldemort and his followers to hold the meeting there.

As they entered the high stone walls Severus lifted his gaze to the sky. He couldn't see any clouds and the stars were shining brightly

The other Death Eaters arrived too. Each one of them held a torch and they began to shape a circle. Severus took his usual place between Crouch junior and Karkaroff.

"Igor." He nodded when he saw the man.

"Severus." He returned the gesture. "Together again."

"Yes." Snape growled. He looked at the blond teenager next to him with disgust. He walked and stood the same way as his hateful father did. "I still don't understand why this is here… he's just a child…" He whispered to Karkaroff.

"And his father might be the next Minister of Magic, I know…" The man frowned. "And he is a vicious Auror. I think we will talk about him too…"

"Well…"

"Rookwood brought information from the Ministry… He managed to get information from Bumfolt…"

"That fool." Severus shook his head scornfully.

"The Monstroes are late again." The Russian man hissed angrily. "How dare they do this when the Dark Lord summons them?!"

At that moment two large, disheveled-looking figure Apparated in the middle of the circle. Everyone could see they dressed up in a hurry.

Karkaroff rolled his eyes.

"Fools." He whispered.

The two lit their torches after they took their places in the circle. Someone appeared in the middle of the circle in dark robes. His clothes only showed his lips as he walked with his head bowed. Behind him, three young wizards walked waiting to join the other Death Eaters. Severus recognized the woman as Sirius Black's cousin, Bellatrix. Her black hair was waving in the cold wind.

The Death Eaters in the circle all knelt before their Lord. Voldemort smiled and gave them permission to stand up.

"My friends, my loyal Death Eaters!" He spoke to them in his deep voice. "Welcome to our midnight meeting! We have important matters to do. First, you have to help the three new candidates to become one of us. Yes, we have three new comrades, show them the proper respect." He looked at Bellatrix and smiled wickedly. "After that we will listen to the news of our loyal friend, Rookwood. I must ask you to be very cautious. There are dangers threatening you out there. Lestrange!" He pointed at the man. "Step closer with your wife. Ewerilon!" He pointed at the third candidate.

All three of them knelt before him. They rolled up the sleeve on their left hand. Bellatrix's eyes showed so much resolve that Severus began to think…

The Dark Lord stepped to the woman and rolled up his sleeve too. The sight of the bony, pale-skinned hands made the nearby Death Eaters to groan.

Severus watched the long hands with the pointy fingers that stroked the silky skin on Bellatrix's arm. The sight blurred in front of Snape's eyes. He remembered the time when he was kneeling there… when his skin was touched by those sharp nails...

He came back to the present when he heard the screams of the woman. She screamed as if hot iron was pressed against her shin. The Dark Mark was burning on her arm. The magical tattoo was bleeding, two Death Eaters stepped closer to hold her but she fainted – Severus didn't know if it was because of the pain or the joy. Her husband watched with no emotion on his face and Voldemort gave him a satisfied smile for his persistence. His fingers touched the man's forearm. They danced in the air like he was drawing something. As a result, the Dark Mark appeared on his arm too. Lestrenge endured the pain without a sound but pressed his teeth firmly together.

"Ewerilon." The Dark Lord stroked the young blondish wizard's face. "Give me your hand!"

The blond one didn't try to hold his screams back but he smiled like his soul had been finally freed. He fell and the Death Eaters had to drag him from the circle.

"It's over!" Voldemort shouted triumphantly. He raised his hands and the Death Eaters knelt before him. "Come, Rookwood, let's hear the news from the Ministry!"

Said man stepped into the circle.

"My Lord please have mercy, I can't give you any good news!" He pleaded.

"Rise, Rookwood!" Voldemort ordered. "We are listening."

"Barty Crouch… senior." He added when some people looked at Crouch junior. "He gave new licenses to the Aurors… They can use Unforgivable curses against us."

Several people shuddered and hatred appeared on Severus' face. Even the Dark Lord clenched his hands.

"It's sure, sir." The spy begged. "Though the Ministry does not really agree with it…"

Voldemort stepped away from him and sighed angrily.

"So Barty Crouch…" He said primly and looked at the man's son.

He stepped in front of the boy, who knelt down at once. He tilted up the boy's head and looked at his eyes. The boy trembled at the sight of the glowing red eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid, son…" He whispered mysteriously. "We are not angry with you but with your hated father. You enjoy my protection." Voldemort said aloud as a warning to the Death Eaters who would have punished the boy because of the sins his father had committed. "Poor child… How much you have to suffer because of your father… Just like me." He leaned closer. "Our fates bind us together…"

He turned away and walked back to his place.

"Other news, Rookwood?"

"No, my Lord. Everything is chaotic…"

"Then we have to live with this wonderful opportunity… Cheat and lie! Kill and torture! Let the world know that Lord Voldemort do not let his followers being threatened!"

The Death Eaters shouted happily, some of them knelt in front of him and kissed his robes while others thanked for this honor.

"Before you leave." Voldemort said. "Severus!" He turned to the Potions Master.

Severus shuddered. He bowed his head and knelt on one knee.

"I'm your faithful servant, my Lord." He said reverently.

"I have no doubt about it, my noble Death Eater." The man took of the younger wizard's mask and stroked his beautifully curved chin and lips. A pleasant shiver ran through the young man's body. "Severus, my great potions master, I need your knowledge again!"

He pulled out an empty parchment and with the flick of his fingers a list appeared on it.

"Make these potions and poisons for me. Your Lord will need them…

"As you wish, My Lord."

"Go, I won't keep you any longer. Avery will wait here for you in four days… that will be enough, right?" He asked almost gently.

"Certainly, My Lord."

"Go all my loyal Death Eaters!" Voldemort turned and left.

His servants all Apparated. A few of them stayed and discussed the details and Severus found himself still kneeling on the ground.

He got up, dusted his robes off and glanced at Karkaroff who was watching the young Barty boy.

"We would like you to come with us, Severus." Lucius approached eagerly with Crabbe and Goyle. "But we know you have things to do. We won't keep you."

Severus nodded and left the building.

When he was out of sight he Apparated home.

He found Sarah sleeping with her head on the table: she fell asleep while she was waiting for him. Severus watched her for a while in delight. He put his mask and the parchment down, took off his robes and approached the girl. He gently lifted her head, put her arms around his own neck and took her to the bedroom. She mumbled something half asleep but didn't wake up. Severus laid her on the bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in, then stroked her hands. He kissed her forehead then left the room to let her sleep.

He glanced at the table. It was set for two people and in a glass – they didn't have a vase – some lovely flowers floated. Warmth flooded his heart and he used magic to heat the food up then began eating.

After he finished he went to his own 'kitchen' and took the list with him. The Dark Lord asked a lot this time. He wanted eleven different potions. Severus gathered the ingredients and began working…

* * *

><p>Next day, around noon, Sarah came out of her room sleepily. Her hair was messy but she still looked lovely. She glanced sideways and found Severus who was making some potions. He was yawning and could barely keep his eyes open. He left three potions to cool and four was already perfect and ready to go to the Dark Lord.<p>

"You've been making potions all night long?" The girl hugged him from behind.

Severus felt a nice feeling inside him.

"Good morning… I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, of course not." The girl smiled. "Why don't you rest a little?"

"I finish this and after that I'll rest for a while…" The wizard moaned. "I can barely stand on my feel…"

"Do you want me to make something to eat?"

"No, no, thank you, I'm too tired to eat." The man smiled. "But the dinner was very delicious."

"I'm sorry for not waiting for you. I became so tired…"

"It's okay… I had no idea I would came back so late…"

He picked up the spoon and watched how the potion trickled.

"This is ready." He rubbed his eyes. "Would you give me that vial?" He pointed at one.

"Sure."

With the help of a funnel he poured the blue potion into the vial and closed it. He placed it next to the others.

"The rest is for later." He sighed.

He let the girl drag him out of the room. She blew out the lantern too. He moaned softly.

"This couch is horrible." He said with a painful face.

"Do not sleep here!" The girl smiled. She pulled his towards the bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I won't sleep on the bed in dirty clothes…" He muttered.

"Don't worry about that now." The girl took his boots off.

Severus lay down weakly and his black hair spread out on the white pillow.

"Try to concentrate on sleeping now." The girl whispered softly.

The wizard felt his eyelashes drop and he slowly dozed off…

The light coming out of the window of the bedroom made fireflies gathering there. The sun had long since set and darkness shrouded the outside world.

Severus, after the long sleep felt fresh. The warmth of the blanket woke him. He was already dressed up so the thick blanket just made him sweat. His head rested on the soft pillows and his hand…

He opened his eyes and found Sarah cuddling to him. They slept holding each other.

"What…" He shrank back and he almost woke the girl up.

He remained calm and watched the sleeping beauty. The proximity of her body made him excited. He stroked her face and kissed her lips. He snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes again…

Not much later they both woke up. Sarah blushed when she realized that the man knew she snuggled to him. But a sweet kiss was enough to calm the beauty. They went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

"Are these potions so important that you have to hurry with them?"

"I have four days to make them… But not all of them are ready when poured into a bottle. Some of them have to cool a little… I made them first… I only have three more… Those are the easiest ones."

"I'm sorry for you…" The girl stroked his cheek.

"It's not a burden to me… I like doing this…"

"But you won't be making any more today, right?"

Severus shook his head with a smile.

Sarah's eyes gleamed unusually seductively that evening. She attracted Severus' lips like a magnet. The magician pulled the girl to him and they shared the intoxication of the kisses. Longing for air they had to stop for a moment: Severus started kissing the girl's neck making her tremble and sigh. Their hands wandered on the other's body. Their eyes met: both of them had longing for pleasure in them. Severus didn't wait: he lifted the girl and took her to the bedroom all the while kissing her. He laid her on the bed and took off his own shoes.

Both of their heart pounded with excitement. They began getting rid of their clothes.

Severus stroked the girl's hot, tight legs. He managed to unbutton the last button on the girl's shirt and his hands were about to made their way to her breasts but he stopped for a moment.

"Wait…" He whispered. "Wait, you have to know something… I don't expect you to… do this with me out of gratitude." He sighed because the girl's hands were playing with the button of his trousers.

"I feel gratitude too." She muttered. "But I am doing this because… my heart thinks it is right…"

Severus didn't need anything else.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

They managed to get rid of the remaining clothes. Severus started playing with the girl's body gently; he kissed her upper body and slowly made his way down. Sarah moaned loudly, smiled at the ceiling and clutched the sheets. For long minutes they just played making them desire each other more and more. Finally Severus lay between the girl's thighs and waited for encouragement. He got it with a shy kiss. They huddled close together and with a quite sigh the two bodies became one…

* * *

><p>"Avery." Severus nodded.<p>

In the pouring rain he pulled his cloak over his head but he still was soaking wet.

"These are the potions the Dark Lord asked for." He handed him the basket full of bottles. "They are all labeled. Take care of them!"

The man nodded silently.

"The Dark Lord won't forget your faithful service."

The nodded silently and apparated.

Sarah was waiting for Severus at home.

"Did you give them to him? Come, you're soaking wet!"

After she freed the man from his wet clothes she wrapped towels around the shivering body.

"Yes, and I hope I won't have to make anything in the near future…" Severus sighed. "These are horrible poisons; I don't even want to know what he will do with them."

Sarah didn't say anything.

"You hate me now, right? You hate me because I give him a weapon!"

"I don't hate you… you know that. I love you and I'm scared for you… scared that you might get captured and made responsible for these."

"How can such an innocent woman love such an evil man?" The man asked with a smile.

"You are not evil. You are a good man… you deserve to be loved…"

She cuddled closer to warm him up. They kissed and desired each other like every young couple did…

* * *

><p>Weeks went by peacefully. The weather became more and more cold by the day; however the mood in the Snape house was far from cold. The young couple took every opportunity to satisfy their lust.<p>

Severus enjoyed the peaceful happy moments – because he had never had the opportunity to laugh freely before. The girl managed to turn not only the house but the lord of the house too upside down. He left his sullen, serious self behind. He didn't even think about sending the Muggle away, in fact, he jokingly threatened to chain her to him like some do to their house-elves if she tried escape from him.

He felt his love for the woman getting stronger.

One night they were lazily lying on each other after making love. Severus stroked the girl's back while staring wistfully at the flames in the fireplace.

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked softly.

"I was just thinking that… I don't want you to ever leave… I want you to stay here with me forever."

The girl sat up and looked at him mischievously.

"Is this a… marriage proposal?"

"You can say that…" He smiled. He sat up and became serious then took the girl's hand. "Dear Miss. Sarah Sampson, my only love." He started but the girl barely could stop without a chuckle. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" The girl yelled. "I would marry you anytime but you have to ask my father too. I suggest you to wear proper clothes." She stroked the man's naked upper body and her hands slid down playfully.

Severus frowned.

"Your father?" He asked a little anxiously. "You mean I have to ask you hand from your father?"

"Don't wizard do this?"

"Yes, b-but… your father is a Muggle and I'm…"

"We are not allowed to tell him? Is there a law in the wizarding world against it?"

"No there isn't any. If a wizard or a witch marries a Muggle then it is wise to tell the family about it…"

"But you're afraid."

"Yes, I'm afraid. How do you think they would react?"

Sarah couldn't hide the doubt she felt.

"I think it will be a difficult conversation. But they love me so they will agree." She sat closer to him. "I love you so much I would marry you here right now. But my mother always told me how much she wants to see her little girl in her wedding dress. I don't want to stand before the alter without her standing next to me… Do you get married in churches too?" She frowned.

"Of course. Why?"

"Well, you know… the Church has been hunting witches…"

Severus smiled.

"All right, we'll go to your parents." He kissed the girl.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry." Sarah said while crossing a road.<p>

Severus rarely visited the Muggle world so he found the cities very frightening. The cars and their honks scared him. He squeezed the girl's hand so hard it turned blue.

There were people everywhere: going to work or to school.

"We arrived in the morning crowd." Sarah said when they arrived to the railway station.

"What is this?" Her lover asked quietly, staring at the rails.

"Public transport. It's powered by electricity and it takes a bunch of people from one place to another."

Severus looked around. People were everywhere with bags and food and coffee. School girls were standing in small groups watching other people, and boys were smoking nervously. He looked at the punks with horror. They had tattoos everywhere with chains, bright makeup and with their scowl they successfully kept everyone away from them.

"Why do they wear those barbed colts?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think it's just decoration." The girl shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Severus whispered, making Sarah smile.

The approaching train honked and the loudspeaker warned everyone to step back.

The magician jumped like he was shot with electricity. Sarah just giggled.

"You see, how different it is?"

"Now I can believe how afraid you must have been when you came to my place." He muttered. "After this, I just hope everything will go smoothly…"

They had to press together on the train and the wizard started to get sick of all the people.

"Come, we take off here." The girl stroked his hand.

When they left the underpass a much quieter and friendlier place welcomed them. The street was narrow and just a few cars were parking there. Big, white houses stood next to each other with dark-leaved trees in front of them.

"You live here?" Severus looked at one of the houses in surprise. "It's beautiful…"

"Come!" Sarah took his hand.

They walked up the stairs.

"This is it. I hope they are home…"

"What if they won't allow it?" Severus asked.

"Then I will say what women say in the movies: that I'm pregnant…"

"Wait!" The man pulled her back. "Don't joke with this! I really do want kids!"

"R-really?" Sarah's face softened. "Oh Severus, I love you so much!"

They embraced happily.

"Let's go in, okay?" The girl sniffed.

She was reaching for the doorknob when the door opened and a young man in trousers wanted to come out. They all froze for a minute. The man dropped the umbrella he was holding and his eyes filled with tears.

"S-s-s-… SARAH!" He threw himself at the girl.

Severus recoiled.

"You're here! God, we thought you died! You're alive! I'm so happy! Mom! DAD!" He shouted. "Come here! Sarah's here! My dear sister came home!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Patrick! Let me breathe, okay?" She stroked the boy's head. "Patrick! Calm down! And don't disturb the entire area, if possible. Let's go in, I want to introduce someone very important."

All three of them entered the hall. Severus found the place very beautiful.

While Sarah closed the door Patrick looked at the man with narrowed eyes. This was mutual, although Severus did it to hide his nervousness.

The parents rushed from the kitchen and started crying when they saw their daughter. They were hugging for minutes and Severus was watching them.

"Mom, mom, don't cry! Wait, let me introduce someone!" Sarah wiped her eyes. "Come here, Severus!" She took the man's hand. "Mom, dad, Patrick, let me introduce you to my fiancé, Severus Snape!"

Stunned silence fell on the living room.

"But honey…" Her mother said.

"Mom, let me explain! Severus saved my life, healed me and we… fell in love." They looked at each other. "I've been staying with him ever since then…"

The woman's face softened and cried happily. She stretched out her arms and hugged the young man.

"Oh, God bless you! You saved our little Sarah! Thank you!"

Severus couldn't say anything but hugged the woman with a smile. The father, seeing the woman's actions, stepped closer and shook the young man's hand and thanked him too.

"It's nothing. You don't have to thank me."

"Severus Snape…" Patrick muttered quietly. "What kind of name is it?"

The young couple glanced at each other.

"Mom, I think you should sit down.

They all sat down and Sarah looked at Severus who cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sampson, have you ever hear of a different world… separate from yours… where wizards and witched live?" He said finally.

The old couple's eyes widened in horror.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I… came from a family of wizards… I am a wizard."

Screaming, praying to God and shouting were the response. Severus bit his lip and looked at his lover with a sour expression.

"Devil!" Mr. Sampson shouted and took the shotgun from above the fireplace where the trophies were and pointed at Severus. "Get out of my house!"

"P-please, Mr. Sampson, calm down!" The magician begged.

"You tainted my daughter, you damned devil!"

"Dad, put the gun down!"

"Oh, Jesus, help us!" The mother cried.

"Dad, wait, he might be a good guy!"

"Mr. Sampson, put the gun down!"

But the man fired. He seemed to have used it a long time ago because the gun threw him. He fell and the shot missed. It hit the ceiling.

"Your father wanted to shoot me!" Severus shouted at Sarah.

"God, drive the devil out of our house!" Mrs. Sampson prayed with a cross in her hands.

"Take the weapon from dad, Patrick!"

The whole room was filled with white dust. Everybody coughed and choked. When the air became a little clear total chaos ruled the room. The father was still sitting in front of the fireplace, the mother was hiding behind the couch, Patrick was sitting on the windowsill awkwardly clutching the rifle and Sarah…

Sarah was sitting on the couch crying. Severus was very angry because of the fuss these Muggles made, but when he saw the girl his heart sank.

"I just… can't believe you… How can you behave like this? We… we came to you... because I didn't want to get married without my father's blessing and my mother seeing me in my wedding dress… so I persuaded Severus to come and he agreed… though he knew this would happen… though this is not his world, and he was afraid of everything… And he still came because of me… And you behaved horribly!" She said angrily. "You shamed all decent people! I'm ashamed of your behavior! I wish I never came ba…"

But Severus knelt in front of her and put his finger on her lips.

"SSShhh!" He said, stroked her back, wiped the tears from her face then kissed her forehead and her lips. "It's okay…"

They embraced and comforted each other, despite the fact that the living room was half ruined.

Patrick put the gun down.

"Look dad… and mom you too… Why… why don't you give a chance to him to prove himself… he might be a good man… despite the fact that he is… a wizard…"

The young couple looked at him gratefully and the man gave them a reassuring grin and winked. Mr. Sampson stood up and his wife looked at her daughter with pity.

"Oh, honey…" She sniffed,

"Can we sleep here or should we go straight back home?" Sarah asked irritably.

"Of course you can stay… both of you." Her father said. "Your room… is still there. We left everything the way you left it…"

Sarah stood up, took her lover's hand and walked up the stairs ignoring her wondering family. When she closed the door behind them she started crying again.

She threw herself on the bed and cried into the pillow. Severus sat next to her silently and began rubbing her back.

"It… it could have been worse." He tried to smile.

"But… how? If the bullet had hit you?"

The man grinned and lay down beside her.

"I don't care if your parents don't like me… I think my own parents don't love me either." He said wryly. "As long as you love me, I don't need anything else…"

Sarah turned around the bed and looked into his eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They cuddled closer and talked softly…

* * *

><p>At noon, Sarah didn't go down to have dinner and Severus, no matter how hungry he was, stayed with her. In the afternoon when her mother knocked at the door she refused to open it but when her little brother came up with some snack they let him in.<p>

"I'm not disturbing… or anything… right?"

"No, you're not, come in."

"I brought some cookies and tea… I thought you might be hungry…"

"Well… y…"

"Not at all." Sarah replied but Severus' stomach said otherwise.

"S-sorry." He said ashamed.

"Oh, my God, why didn't you tell me that you were hungry?" The girl paled.

"The point is that we have something to eat now."

"It's good to see you again, Sarah." Patrick said after a short silence. "The police have been looking for you everywhere… we thought you were dead…"

"I almost died. But Severus saved me."

"Look!" The boy turned to the wizard. "I'm sorry that our parents freaked out… you know, we've never… imagined that wizards really do exist…"

"I understand." Severus answered curtly.

"Tell me… can you do some tricks?"

"Tricks?" He frowned.

"Show something! Some magic!" The boy exclaimed.

Severus shrugged, pulled out his wand and pointed it at the teacup. He murmured some spell and the water began boiling. Patrick watched in amazement and even Sarah smiled a little.

"And… what exactly do you do? I mean what's your job?"

"I make potions." The wizard answered. He felt it wouldn't make his situation any better if he started talking about the Death Eaters.

"You make love potions too?"

Severus couldn't help laughing.

"Are you telling me you need one?"

"N-no, no!" Patrick protested. "I just… asked. Anyway… what kind of wizard are you? Good or evil? Honestly, because it's important.

"I think I'm more of a vicious type… Tell me, Patrick, are they still angry?" He asked referring to their parents.

"What? Oh, no! They're just sad… they don't want you to be angry with them."

"And the wedding? What do they think? Are they still against it? Because even if they are, I will marry Severus! They should know this!"

"Brimstone bride, eh?" Patrick winked. "No, Sarah. I think everything is all right now. So you're serious?! It's so cool!" He exclaimed. "And… where will you live?"

"Well… at home, right?" Severus glanced at his fiancé.

"At your place." She nodded.

"Is that far from here?"

"Not much…"

"I just don't want to lose you again…"

"Oh, Patrick." Sarah embraced her brother. "I will always be with you, you know that…"

* * *

><p>The dinner started with strict and frightened glares. Severus tried to make a good impression and the parents had to admit that apart from him being a wizard there is nothing wrong with the man.<p>

When they finished eating the wizard suddenly spoke.

"Look, this day didn't go as I had planned. I was afraid you would react this way. I can imagine how hard it must be to accept this. But if I could overcome my prejudice against non-magical people, wouldn't you try it too? I love your daughter; I love Sarah the way she is. I want to love her and care for her as long as I live. Is it so important if I'm a wizard or not?"

Tears appeared in the eyes of her mother-in-law-candidate. But this time the tears were of love. She took the man's hand and nodded with a smile. Every eye fixed on the father who hesitated a little then held out his hand to Severus. The young man smiled and shook his hand.

"I hope you're not too angry because of this little ruckus…" He said a little ashamed.

"Let's forget it."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Mrs. Sampson hugged her daughter.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. They talked and drank some wine in the already clean living room. A few hours later Severus wearily flopped on the bed.

"This was the worst day of my life." He said. "Yes, no doubt about it."

"You're tired, right?"

"Yes…"

"Maybe a shower will make you feel better…" The girl said seductively.

"Shower? Wait, I think we learnt about it…"

"Come!" She pulled him toward the bathroom.

They started kissing, took off each other's clothes and made love under the cool spray of water until they felt tired and went to sleep…

* * *

><p>They didn't have a big wedding. The couple asked the girl's parents to keep it a secret, because it could endanger all of them. The information from the Ministry of Magic made them concerned: Crouch gave permission to imprison every Death Eater without trial. Two of Voldemort's followers were tortured and one of them died because of the aftereffect of the Cruciatus curse. Another didn't let the aurors catch him so they sent a killing curse on him. And two were sent to trial.<p>

The Dark Lord was furious and his anger filled the heart of his followers with fear. They had to change the place of their assemblies often, because they were always found. The panic and the fear increased in the wizard world and it affected Severus' and Sarah's life heavily. They felt as if time went by faster…

They didn't tell anyone about their marriage. They were afraid. The woman wore robes like witches do, so she wouldn't stand out. They spent less time together. And each time they were separated their hearts were filled with worry. Severus had to take part in the cruel games of the Death Eaters from time to time. The newcomer, Ewerilon stood out with his hatred towards Muggles, and everyone knew about the massacre he did in some Muggle villages. The Malfoys too liked playing with Muggles: they captured them and levitated them like they were some toys. Others, like the Lestranges went after mudbloods.

Severus shuddered each time he saw a burning house with the Dark Mark floating above it. He took off his mask and watched as the flames stretched toward the heavens and listened to the screames coming from the insiders. There were two people he wanted to punish with burning the house on them: Potter and Black. He heard that Potter finally married Lily Evans. It was a small miracle. Now the three of them were training to be Aurors. They hated each other as children but now they were sworn enemies. Severus though back and wished they were in the burning house…

* * *

><p>"Do you have to leave again?" Sarah asked.<p>

"I'm sorry." Severus embraced her.

"Please take care of yourself! I couldn't bear if something had happen to you! And…" She hesitated and blushed. "I need you!" Her eyes trembled happily. "We need you!" She put her hand on her abdomen. Outside, the terrible February weather raged but time seemed to stop with Severus. He gasped as he watched his smiling wife.

"I'm pregnant." The woman said finally.

Happiness filled their heart. The wizard felt tears running down his cheeks. But it was not because of pain. It was because of joy.

"Merlin's beard!" He whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Sit down!" He accompanied her to a chair quickly.

"It's not showing yet… Oh, Severus, can you believe this? A few moths and…!"

Her husband knelt in front of her and hugged her protectively. Now he really didn't feel like going…

* * *

><p>"We haven't seen you in a while, Severus." Lucius said sardonically. He always invited Snape to their hunting.<p>

"Some people don't like dirtying their hands, Malfoy. I chose the elegant way." He held up a vial of poison.

"My friend." The blond tapped his shoulder. "I thought you lost your courage…"

"You were wrong, Malfoy. Loyalty can be expressed in many ways." He said mysteriously.

"The Dark Lord is very satisfied with your potions." Avery grinned. Malfoy only snored. "Now let's go! The circle must be complete!"

The Death Eaters apparated in the cold storage. Some of them had their robes white because of the snow storm.

Voldemort stormed into the center of the circle and appeared to be very angry.

"My followers! I just heard that the McSweaths had been brutally captured. Amelia died during the interrogation. Her husband is now imprisoned in Azkaban!"

Many of the Death Eaters became angry, Severus shuddered. Amelia McSweart was his classmate at Hogwarts. Her husband was older than them and came from a wealthy pureblood family.

"They gave their life and freedom for us! For a holy idea that will have to be fulfilled without them! Their sacrifice won't be looked over! But I have good news too." Voldemort said with a smile.

A smaller figure appeared behind him dressed in black with the mask on him.

"I didn't know we had a new comrade." Severus whispered to Karkaroff. "Did I miss something, Igor?"

"Oh, there was no ceremony. I've never met this man."

"We have a new ally in our circle!" Voldemort said. "An ally who won't be noticed by the enemy!"

Severus shuddered…

They haven't learned anything new about the new ally. He was present in all their meetings for months. He never took off his mask so they could only guess who he was. He rarely talked but Severus found his voice familiar. The man being a traitor made him disgusted. It didn't matter who's side he was on.

But he didn't have much time to think about this. His soon to be born child took all his time. The Sampsons were beyond themselves when they heard the news. They bought all kind of baby stuff so the child may arrive into a perfect little world. The bedroom has been transformed. A crib was placed next to the bed with Muggle and magical toys. Severus took out the unnecessary potion bottles and books into the living room to make place for the baby's stuff. The house sparked like never before.

A few days before giving birth to the little one they both became tense and dispersed. The whole thing was new. They were young and newlywed: the arrival of their first child made them happy and worried too. They heard lot of things about how hard it is to raise a child. But they were afraid of something else too. The chaos in the wizard world made it hard to enjoy anything. Everyone felt threatened and Severus always feared for his little family.

The Muggle hospital where Sarah gave birth to the baby made the wizard reluctant. He didn't want those butcher doctors to touch his pregnant wife but everyone tried to reassure him. The healthy little boy finally arrived and the proud mother survived the procedure too. The child had his mother's blue eyes and they could see a few black mop of hair on his head. Severus spent the whole time with them while they were in the hospital. He managed to keep his cool but inside he almost exploded with pride every time he looked at the beautiful child. He watched the little boy sleeping and laughed when he saw his greed for milk. But the best part of it was when he held the little baby. It filled him with happiness and joy. He never imagined he would ever experience this.

The baby boy was very calm, he rarely cried. But he didn't like when he was taken from his mother: he cried and his young parents' heart almost broke when they heard it.

They eliminated this small obstacle soon because they left the hospital. While Sarah gathered her strength they stayed at her parents' house then left to go home.

* * *

><p>"Now, little Lamerin." The woman stroked the little boy's face while the baby looked at her. "Aren't you sleepy now? If I rock him in my arms he falls asleep, but when I put him down he wakes up at once. Very clever baby!" She smiled.<p>

The little boy squeezed Severus' finger and the man grinned.

"How tiny his hands are." He said.

"Who know, maybe one day he will hold a wand in them." The woman teased.

"One could never know…"

"How can you know if a child is capable of doing magic?"

"His toys and accidental magic will show it in time… but a lot of children only find out when the letter from Hogwarts arrives."

"This happens at what age?"

"Ten or eleven."

Lamerin reached for the magical toys in the crib with his other hand. When he touched a hanging ball, it popped and thousands of tiny stars fell out of it. He giggled to show his amusement making his parents smile.

"Well, he definitely likes magical things." Sarah chuckled. "The proud daddy will teach him everything, right?"

"The proud daddy would be proud even if he's little boy wouldn't be a wizard." Severus grinned.

* * *

><p>"Where is that handsome blond lad now?" Severus asked Karkaroff.<p>

The other understood the hint: the young Barthy Crouch couldn't appear because his father kept a close eye on him.

"I still don't understand why he isn't suspicious… the kid could be a spy…"

"You forget." Snape looked around carefully. "He treasures the kid…"

"It's hard to miss…" Karkaroff growled. "But all this just because he suffered from his father too…"

"He doesn't even question him." The black haired man sighed. "Even though his father is one of our worst enemies…"

"Lucius!" Igor nodded to the approaching blond man who was followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "How disheveled you are." He said sarcastically.

"We live in troubled times…" He wiped his sweaty forehead. "I heard the Dark Lord received some disturbing news and he is concerned…"

"The Dark Lord is concerned about something?" Severus asked. "It has never happened before…"

"Well, it happened now… I don't trust the authenticity of the information but he made a lot of Death Eaters to make sure… I have a very bad feeling, Severus! What if it's some bad omen?" He whispered.

Snape just blinked and he felt his heart froze in fear. An omen…

"That's impossible!" Karkaroff cried but hid his shaking hands. "An omen predicting our downfall?" He continued hoarsely.

"The Dark Lord is the greatest wizard of all times." Crabbe said, seemingly proud that he said something meaningful.

"Nothing and no one can defeat him." Goyle added.

"Whatever it is." Malfoy looked at them. "It made our Lord very depressed. The ones closest to him say he closed himself in his room and he is shouting Dumbledore's name." He shuddered. "And sometimes he just sits and thinks in the darkness… No one has ever seen him like this! I say this is a bad sign!"

Suddenly the door of the chapel burst open and Voldemort stormed out.

"My loyal Death Eaters! We gathered again!" Severus watched the Dark Lord's face. A crazy determination was written all over it…

"Our young comrade can't be with us" He looked at the empty place where Barthy used to stand. "We understand his suffering! Bellatrix Lestrange, where are you my faithful servant?" He looked around. The woman stepped in front of him and knelt. "Bella, let me congratulate for your escape with your husband! How are his injuries?"

"He is ashamed that he can't be here, My Lord, but he hasn't got enough strength to get out of bed yet."

"Let him heal! You showed a great example with your actions!"

"_Nonsense!"_ Severus muttered to himself angrily. _"Ever since these crazy people came here they just spilled blood everywhere. And the Dark Lord expects everyone to make bloodshed too! We've fought for greater reasons a long time ago…"_

"Don't forget your duties, my Death Eaters!" Voldemort continued. "We have to know… We have to know if the prophecy about our downfall is true or not!"

Several people screamed and a few others knelt and cried out. Severus shuddered and though about his little son and wife.

"This can never happen, My Lord!" Bellatrix said.

"Find the one who said this prophecy and bring here!"

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked with Lamerin in her hands when Severus appeared in the living room.<p>

"Bad news…" He answered. "A prophecy." He sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"What kind of prophecy?"

"Someone predicted our downfall."

Sarah's face softened.

"But… you shouldn't take a prophecy seriously." She tried to comfort her husband. "It's all rubbish…"

Severus looked at her.

"In my world a prophecy is very powerful… Maybe Muggles don't believe in them but our prophecies always come true."

He approached the woman and hugged her. He stroked the little boy's hair and kissed his forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you…"

* * *

><p>Lamerin grew slowly and the happiness he brought comforted his anxious parents. They spent all their time together with playing and laughing. Bathing was a hard procedure at the beginning because the little boy was afraid of water. Later, when he was able to sit and play with the toys he began to enjoy it. Severus always conjured huge shiny bubbles and Lamerin watched them with bright eyes. At the end of bathing the whole bathroom was wet. The two of them always earned a disapproving gaze from Sarah.<p>

Feeding was almost as challenging as bathing. Brest milk was his favorite but they had to stop with that. However he didn't like baby food. He accepted only one kind of food and refused to eat the others. It took them a long time to discover what he likes. His parents went out and bought a lot of food he liked but the next time he didn't want that either. He made an impish grimace and reached for the fried chicken on the table. Severus and Sarah laughed that he always managed to gag them.

The baby loved being outdoors with his parents. In summer they spent hours at the small meadow next to the house. While Sarah made photos of them the two boys entertained each other. The woman found the magical device when they cleaned the house because of the baby. Since then, it was her passion to make family photos.

They were sitting on a blanket. In front of the little boy was a white rabbit. Severus used a hiccupping spell on it. Each time the poor animal hiccupped soap bubbles came out of its mouth and it changed its color. Lamerin watched curiously while Sarah laughed. The child picked up the rabbit and waited to see what would happen. The animal just watched him with slowly moving nose. He embraced the little rabbit lovingly and Severus had to rescue the animal from the certain death.

The magician adored his little son. He loved when the child slept on his chest. The man lay on the sofa or the bed with his shirt unbuttoned with the baby on him. He stroked Lamerin's face, his little hands and messy hair…

One evening they were playing in front of the fireplace. Lamerin used cubes and balls to tie his attention up and Severus watched him.

"You sure, you don't want me to help?" He asked his wife as she changed the sheets on the bed.

"I'm sure." The answer came from behind the cushions. Severus saw feathers flying everywhere. "I'm almost ready…"

A few feathers fell in front on them and Lamerin reached for them to look at them. Severus also caught one and tickled his son. The child laughed sweetly and let his father pick him up.

"I'm done." Sarah sat next to them wearing a white shirt. Her hair was full of feathers.

Severus couldn't help smiling. They started tickling each other and laughing…

* * *

><p>Voldemort was beyond himself with rage when he heard that Flint and Sanders were captured. They were experts when it came to the Cruciatus curse and they taught the others to use the Unforgivable Curses too. Voldemort destroyed everything before him. He always held the meetings in old and ruined castles and churches but now, all building suffered his wrath.<p>

He didn't let his Death Eaters to do the dirty work. He also participated in a lot of massacres. He killed the McKinnons with Travers but the murder of the Bones was his doing alone. These two incidents made a huge ruckus in the wizard world. The Christmas in 1978 was mournful. The superstitious wizards waited for the New Year, and feared what some cruel things would happen to them.

Severus felt a little joy: he spent his second Christmas with Sarah, but this time their child was there to enjoy it with them. The little boy watched the enchanted Christmas tree. Rainbow-colored orbs flashed every second. Sarah made a delicious cake for the holiday, though she was not as good at the kitchen as her mother. The weather was excellent too, snow covered the whole land. Little Lamerin fell asleep in his mother's hands but his parents drank a cup of wine to great the New Year…

The winter seemed to be longer than normal, and May passed when the chaos in the Ministry of Magic emerged. Last time this happened was during the last war which was called the 'second great war of Muggles'. Grindewald caused problems that time. Now it was Voldemort. The Against the Dark Arts League protested against the licenses given to the aurors. They thought using an Unforgivable is a brutal method and it makes the user evil no matter which side he or she is on. They thought this was the reason the Death Eaters made so many attacks, kidnapped and killed so many people lately. The League was against Voldemort but they wanted to use other methods and involve the Muggle authorities too. The Ministry of Magic stated that the League can't do anything and it is just a symbolic institution. They want to involve the Muggles because they can't handle their holy mission, catching dark wizards. The League was offended and they left the huge conference room where the meeting took place. They argued for weeks and the increased activity of owls made the Muggles weary too.

Voldemort couldn't resist. While his enemies argued he tried to recruit followers abroad with more or less success. Dolohov became a faithful follower and Karkaroff welcomed him too. The witched in north-America and everyone in the middle and South America refused to take part in a European wizard conflict. He managed to find a few German wizards but the French people refused to help when they heard that. The South Slav part of Europe was in chaos already so he didn't even think about asking them. The Middle Eastern communities held their economic interests in mind: they would make alliance if he promised that he would import their flying carpets. The rest of Asia didn't care about the war in England. The Dark Lord was furious and swore revenge…

The bad omen made him stop. He started to believe his enemies came up with the whole prophecy thing. This summer he had to face an irrefutable prediction that appeared to confirm the previous one. Dumbledore took in the one who saw the future. The Ministry treated it confidentially but Rookwood worked at the Department of Mystery so they learned about it soon. Augustus did not hear all of the prophecy, but one thing was sure. A child will soon be born - or is born already - and that child will defeat Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was furious and he commanded his followers to find every child who fit the prophecy.

Severus was terribly frightened. He asked Sarah to go to London with Lamerin and stay with her parents but she refused to leave her husband alone…

* * *

><p>One day Sarah was making dinner when her son woke up crying. With her hand she wiped her forehead and approached the crib smiling.<p>

"Come on, my little angel, what's wrong?" She stroked the boy's nose.

She cleaned her hands and picked up the crying Lamerin.

"SSsshhhh!" She rocket but the child didn't he want to stop. "Sssshhh! It's okay! It's okay…"

She stepped to the window and looked out to see if her husband's been back. She paled when she saw the figures in black robes with torches running toward the house.

"Oh my God!" She screamed.

He closed the door and the windows then extinguished the fire in the fireplace. Then she swore because the smoke could be seen from miles. She took her son and ran toward the trap door. Then a torch flew into the house breaking the window…

* * *

><p>Severus was carrying a big bag filled with vegetables, fruits and baby food. They ran out a few things so he made a short detour after the meeting with Karkaroff. He apparated a few times. The last time he appeared on the small hill across from his house. A terrible scene unfolded before his eyes…<p>

His house was devoured by flames. The fire consumed the nearby trees too. And the Dark Mark was floating over his home.

He felt his feet rooted into the ground.

"Nooo!" He screamed, threw everything away and apparated in front of the house.

It was terribly hot but he lost his sense when he saw the fire. He ran into the house.

"Sarah! SARAH!" He shouted but could barely see anything.

He went into every room but found no one. He was listening carefully in case she cried for help or his son cried but only the cracking of the wooden furniture could be heard. He ran toward the trap door. He had to fight with a burning commode and he burned himself.

"Sarah!" He cried.

He tossed the little table away and found the trap door open… it was burning like everything else.

His body began to tremble and tears floated from his eyes. No one moved or cried for help.

"No…" He moaned. "No… Sarah, please, don't…"

He found two burnt dead bodies near the window.

He tried to reach them but the fire burnt his face and hair. He cried because of the stabbing pain in his body and soul and fell to the ground.

He was lying on a broken mirror. He grabbed a piece of it and started cutting the Dark Mark on his left arm. Both his hands were bleeding.

He hunched up crying, waiting for death to come for him too, but then unknown figures rushed into the house. Apparently they were not affected by the fire or the heat. They ran toward Severus, two of them dragged him out and someone used a cooling spell. They got out of the house just before it collapsed…

* * *

><p>Severus didn't know how he ended up in the basement of the Ministry of Magic. When he opened his eyes he found his hands wrapped behind him. He fell to the cold floor and could barely move. His clothes were burnt just like his hair. Both his hands were still bleeding, but this he could handle. But the loss of his family… that he could not. He started crying again.<p>

"We caught another Death Eater." He heard the raspy voice of Alastor Moody.

He opened his eyes.

"We found him in a burning house. He probably killed the Muggle family and sent up the Dark Mark too… We found two dead bodies, but unfortunately nothing can be determined about them…" He said.

Severus sobbed.

"He was one of your students, right Albus?" The auror asked softly.

The young wizard looked up in horror and found Dumbledore standing in front of him. The blue eyes of the headmaster penetrated Severus' soul. He could almost feel the pity in the humiliating glances. He lowered his head and started crying. To his surprise the old wizard placed a hand on his head and tried to soothe him.

"Thank you, Alastor. Please take him to the cell…

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't sleep in the last couple of days. Since he was taken to Azkaban. He leaned against the wall and looked out into the moonlit night. He hugged his knees. He no longer had tears; he just waited for his death sentence to be with his loved ones once again.<p>

He heard footsteps but didn't turn his head to see who it was. The swishing of robes and more footsteps could be heard. More than one visitor… Who might they be…?

They stopped in front of his cell. The door swung open. The elder Barty Crouch stepped in with a brown-haired man behind him. Dumbledore and Moody stayed at the corridor. Severus didn't even look at them.

"Severus Snape!" Crouch started in an emotionless voice. "The charges against you are…" He took out his parchment. "…taking an oath to Voldemort, vandalism, participation in murder directly and indirectly (with poisons) and the ruthless slaughter of a Muggle family. You refused to testify, which makes matters worse. A strange coincidence that we were able to find the brother of the Muggle woman…

Severus looked up and saw Patrick. He was no longer the enthusiastic young man. Unspoken question lingered in his eyes but no emotions were seen on his statue like face.

"Oh, Patrick!" The young wizard buried his face in his hands interrupting Crouch. He sighed loudly.

The strict auror paused in surprise.

"I thought you were a good man." The young man began hoarsely. "You promised to take care of her… To take care of her as long as you live… How could you do this?"

Severus knelt in front of him and begged for forgiveness.

"You know I would have never hurt them. I'd have rather died than hurt them!"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a Death…"

"…Death Eater." Crouch helped him.

"… that you are a Death Eater?"

"She knew."

"She knew and still married you?"

"Sarah loved me!" Severus cried desperately. "She loved me in spite of what and who I was!"

Patrick's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us?"

"Your parents wouldn't have let us get married…"

"You are right" His brother-in-law turned away in disgust.

"I loved your sister!" Then he raised his voice and shouted at Crouch bitterly. "I would have never kill Sarah Sampson and my son!"

Moody's eyes widened in shock and Dumbledore started to speak but Severus was faster.

"The house was on fire when I got there. I ran in… but I couldn't find them anywhere." He looked down with blank eyes. "No one was in to house… no one." He almost whimpered. "Why didn't you let me die?" He shouted at Moody.

"What?" Crouch stammered. "In that house…?"

"In that house lived my sister: his wife and their child, Lamerin." Patrick finished and knelt on the dirty ground. "Perselus, testify!" He said softly and put his hand on his shoulder. "Tell them about the members of this… team of murderers… Give them up and then your sentence…"

"No… no…" The wizard moaned bitterly. "I want to die. I don't need mercy…"

Patrick rose from the ground and looked at the man scornfully.

"This is what you want?" He asked angrily. "You want other families to experience the same grief? You want them to suffer like you? If you can help them, then please do! You know how horrible the pain is… At least spare others from it…"

"Prewetts… He wants the Prewetts…" Severus said quietly. "And the Longbottom couple… and the Potters… I don't know why, but…"

Then someone ran through the corridor.

"Sir! Professor Dumbledore!" A secretary-looking man rushed toward the cell. His face was pale and terror was written on it. Angry tears ran down his cheeks. "Sir… The Prewett brothers… they were caught by Death Eaters and … they were killed!" He wiped his eyes. "Someone found them an hour ago in the forest not far from their house!"

Shock was written on everyone's face.

"Come on, Barty!" Dumbledore shouted. "Bring him, quickly!"

Crouch and Patrick reached under Severus' arms and lifted the wizard to his feet. They ran out of the cell and followed the messenger. They had to notify the Potter and the Longbotton couple before it's too late…

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

This is it. Now back to the other story (The Boy With The Piercing Blue Eyes).

Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews.

One more thing: the young version of Patrick was inspired by Breckin Meyer.


	18. Harry is sick

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 14 – Harry is sick_

Harry felt horrible after seeing the memories. He would have never thought… oh, why did he do this?

Suddenly the contact broke. Snape fell against the wall like it all happened in just a second. The boy felt it was like eternity. Tears poured from his eyes and his face was frightened. He backed away until he reached the door.

"Harry, wait!"

The boy opened the door then slammed it hard. He did the same with his own door. He sat on his bed and started crying.

Severus stepped into the hallway and stopped at the door.

"Harry, please, open the door… We have to talk about this…"

There was no response so he sat down by the door. He sighed loudly and stared at the ceiling.

Inside, the boy behaved alarmingly. He started shivering like he was sitting in ice. His skin paled and looked vulnerable like a worn parchment. His eyes rolled back and he fell on the bed. The three spirits watching him panicked. James and Sirius tried to shake him, but they couldn't make physical contact so it was ineffective. Lily became hysterical then started crying and screaming.

"Severus! Severus, help him!" She shouted though she knew he can't hear her.

She flew through the wall where the wizard was sitting and he felt a cold shiver.

"Help him! HELP HIM!"

Something told him to go check on the boy. The door was closed so he started banging on it. When no answer came he tried to break down the door. He managed it on the second attempt. Severus found Harry lying on the bed like a rag doll, muttering and sweating. He brushed his hair away and cupped the boy's head in his hands. He shuddered when he saw the boy's suffering. He tried to wake the boy up.

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me? Wake up!"

The only response some unearthly growls were.

"Look at me!"

He seemed to obey. The two emerald eyes looked at him then turned into red.

It all happened in a moment. Harry leaned on his hand and grabbed Severus' neck with the other one. The teacher tried to free himself but Harry seemed to be stronger: he couldn't move him. An evil, twisted smile appeared on the boy's face when he saw his agony.

The three spirits backed away when they saw it. They shouted the boy's name but nothing happened.

Severus felt the grip tightening. The trembling hand that held him couldn't be that strong. He knew the Dark Lord attacked again but he wouldn't let anyone defeat him this time. Air barely reached his lungs and his head roared dangerously. At any moment, he would lose consciousness. He moved a little and could barely saw the boy. He felt like his bones were breaking…

"H…H-arry…" He groaned feebly. "L…le… Let… me…go… I'm no… not an…gry…"

For a moment the red eyes disappeared and the hand let go of the man's throat. Severus fell to the ground. He coughed and tried to breathe when he heard the boy's desperate screaming. The man got up dazed, but the world was still blurred in front of him. He stepped to the bed and hold Harry's hands to prevent him to damage himself. He could feel the struggling inside the boy's body. He was kicking and tossing and turning. He knocked everything from the night stand. Severus looked around: this room was really too small.

"Harry, calm down, I don't want to bind your hands!"

He stopped struggling but still trembled. The teacher used this to lift the boy. He fell immediately because the boy was heavy even though he was skinny. The man pulled his wand out and with a Mobilicorpus he levitated the boy to his own bedroom. Le laid him on the bed and tucked him in with all the comforters and blankets he could find, but Harry was still shivering.

He pulled his bag from under the bed and took out a vial with a white potion in it and made the boy drink it. He threw the vial away. Sirius read the label that said: "…potion to increase brain activity". Nothing changed but the shaking lessened and his screams decreased. His words were not coherent but indicated major pain.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and leaned closer to him. He stroked his forehead but jerked his hand away when he felt the boy burning up.

"So that's why he is shivering…"

He jumped up and searched the room to find more blankets. He already took the ones from the boy's room. He ran through the corridor. The door of Dudley's room was open…

He stormed in but saw that everything was packed in the closets. He opened every door. A big pile of stuffed animals spilled out. He kicked them away then stopped and took a few. He ran back to the room, pulled the blanket from Harry and threw the toys on the boy.

He stood next to the bed watching the boy wrapped in blankets.

"At least this keeps him warm until I figure out something…"

Harry could only move his head because the blankets pinned his body down. He looked like he was having a terrible nightmare.

Snape went to the kitchen and with the first aid kit in his hand he apparated in the room.

"Have to take his fever down… have to take his fever down…" He muttered. He hoped the Muggle medicine will cure this magic induced fever. He used up every potion when he was sick.

He found the right pill and broke it into pieces; he gave it to the boy with some water. He placed a jug of fresh water on the table to keep the boy drinking.

"Accio wand!" He said and his wand flew into his hand. "Legilimens!" He said and closed his eyes to immerse in Harry's mind.

The boy gave up and no resistance could be found. He felt pity when he saw the disaster the Dark Lord made. Why didn't they start practicing what to do when this happened? He felt remorse. He found torn memories everywhere but the culprit was nowhere to be found.

"So you won't do the dirty work." He thought. "You let his own body destroy the boy…"

He opened his eyes. He stroked the boy's forehead and apparated to the kitchen. He picked up a few pots and placed them on the floor in the bedroom. He filled them with cold water and poured a little vinegar into them too. He took a few clean towels and put them into the pots. Then twisted them so they were not dripping. He uncovered the boy again and wrapped the cloth around his waist. The child gasped but couldn't protest. Severus did this to his legs too and gave him some trousers because the shorts he was wearing wouldn't keep him warm. It was a hard operation because he had no experience in the clothing of teenagers. He put a wet towel under the boy's neck and wiped his face too.

He heard a whistling sound coming from the commode. The two-ways mirror shined. He sighed annoyed.

"Severus Snape!" He shouted and didn't even stand up.

"Hi, it's me again." The same woman's voice said as the last time. "I forgot to tell you where to meet me at the stati…"

"NOT NOW!" The man said angrily.

"What is wrong?" The woman asked anxiously.

"He's sick…" Severus said thoughtfully. "Voldemort again…"

A small scream was heard from the mirror.

"I'll go there." The woman said resolutely.

"Don't even think about that! Harry would be dangerous to anyone who came near him carelessly. He almost strangled me…"

There was a small silence.

"Are you all right?"

"That doesn't matter." The teacher touched his neck.

"What exactly is wrong with him?"

"He has a very high fever…"

"Have you tried normal methods? Water with vinegar, lot of liquid…"

"Yes… and I gave him medicine too…"

"Good, that's all you can do. Wait a little; surely his fever will do down…"

"It's not a natural fever, it won't work!" The man exclaimed. "Voldemort caused it! How could any medicine work? He is hallucinating and mumbling… He is so hot that my hands are burning. It will destroy his heart…"

"Calm down!"

"Mine had never had anything like this…"

"SEVERUS!" The woman shouted. "Listen to me! I inform Dumbledore. You stay with him and watch how he reacts to the medicine. We will figure something out!"

The wizard didn't say anything.

"I'll be in touch. Be near the mirror!"

She didn't say anything else, so Severus thought she was gone from the mirror.

He stood up and rummaged in his bag but didn't find what he was looking for. He pulled out the books with the title of _'Rare, but useful potions from all kinds of magic' _and_ 'How to make potions with non-magical ingredients?'. _He picked up the first one and started looking for a recipe and searched for another one too. He looked at the ingredients and frowned. Then he opened the other book and looked for the ingredients he could not use now to replace with something he could find in the Muggle world.

He was thinking then apparated again. He was searching in the kitchen and took every spice from the shelves. He took the spoons too and rummaged among the dishes.

"Teflon… it can handle everything…"

He appeared in the room with a big pile of things and the spirits looked at this strangely.

He glanced at Harry.

"Mom…" He murmured. "Mom… where are you?"

The wizard put everything on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. He replaced the clothes on the boy's body then stroked his cheek. He sees his mother… and asked for her…

He turned toward the dishes to start a potion. He made the table bigger and took an old oil lamp from the shelf and lit it with magic. He put the Teflon on a pan and looked at the instructions.

"Weasel hair?"

He looked out the window. It would be hard to find a weasel in this area. Then he remembered Arabella Figg living a few houses away.

"Stay put, Harry, I'll be right back!" He whispered.

"Where is he going?" Lily asked.

Severus apparated into the old woman's house.

"Arabella!" He shouted. No answer. "Arabella!"

No one appeared. The house was empty. The man sighed and looked for the woman's magical things to find something useful. He found some things in the cupboard and heard a strange snort from behind him. He turned around carefully and found the chained Buckbeak. He was so startled he almost dropped everything.

"What is this doing here? Is this guarding the house?"

He found dead rodents in front of the animal. The hippogriff swallowed one of them.

"That is mine!" The wizard said. The animal seemed to suspect that he would take it away from him so it waved his wings menacingly. "Hey! Get away! I need that!" He said and threw a pillow at the animal making it more irritated.

But while the animal struggled with the cushion he stretched out his hand.

"Accio weasel!"

The dead animal threw into his hands and when he realized that it was smelly he dropped it and shook his hands. He cut a few hairs from it and kicked the weasel back to Buckbeak.

"Here, you can eat it now!"

When he checked that he collected everything needed he apparated and found himself near Harry's bed. He washed his hands and checked the boy.

"Harry." He said quietly. "Can you hear me?"

The boy turned his head toward him but no emotions were seen on his face. Severus thought he just moved towards the sound.

He changed the wet clothes again. They were all hot.

He rearranged the ingredients on the table, filled two containers with some liquid but he could only work with one of them because he had only one source of fire: a potion to handle the affects of magical illnesses like fever. He chopped everything he needed. Fortunately, Mrs. Dursley had a lot of spices in her kitchen. While he was stirring he looked back at the boy to make sure he was okay.

He couldn't see but Lily was crying on the boy's shoulder and her husband was stroking Harry's head. Sirius was sitting on the far end of the bed feeling utterly useless. He looked at his suffering godson then at Snape who did everything he could, but Sirius wanted some kind of miracle from the man.

One and a half hours later the potion was streaming and the smell of cinnamon filled the room. Severus sat next to the boy from time to time, and then started pacing in the room. He looked at the bubbling potion angrily: it had to cool for another eight hours.

When Harry started trashing again he pulled a chair next to the bed and tried to keep him going. He knew the night will be long and horrible…

The moon was on the sky when Severus looked at the clock. It was two in the morning when the potion was ready. He poured it into a glass and ran to Harry's room to get an alarm clock. He set it on ten to give the boy the potion. He started making the other one. This was necessary to keep himself awake as long as possible. He yawned and his sight was blurry because of fatigue. When he put the potion to brew he sat in the chair and held Harry's hand to stay awake. He tried to rub his eyes and blink but finally he fell asleep…

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes snapped open. He sat up and sighed. His parents hoped that everything was all right, but the devilish smile on the boy's face made them shiver.<p>

The boy got up and went to the table. He almost fell and knocked the table but his teacher didn't wake up. He watched the sleeping man with a satisfied smile and grabbed the knife from the table.

"Kill him!" He heard in his head.

He took a few feeble steps toward the chair and grabbed its back rest. For a minute he watched with cold eyes how the man slept…

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Put the knife down!"

"Harry! Harry, don't hurt Severus!" His loved ones shouted.

The boy watched the blade gleaming with delight and moved the knife toward Severus.

Suddenly a tremor ran through his body.

"What am I doing?" He said confused.

He felt pain in his heart and almost collapsed.

"No…" He groaned weakly. "You can fight the Imperius curse…" He shook his head. "I can't let…"

"Kill him!" The command came again.

"No!" He wailed.

* * *

><p>Severus woke up when he heard a dull thud and something spilled on his face. The boy was lying on the floor before him with his eyes open and a cut on his right forearm. He stood up and lifted the boy to put him on the bed. All the while wondering what had happened. He found something on the floor. A bloody knife.<p>

"Harry!" He cried. "Hold on, okay?"

He tore his shirt apart and wrapped the boy's arm with it and with the rest of it he started wiping the blood.

"Why is the cut on his right hand? Why on the right hand?" He asked himself.

He looked at Harry's right hand and found ink on it.

"You are right handed…" He said. "Then…" He sighed. "This is why the wound is not deep. You couldn't do it properly with your left hand…"

His potion to help blood clotting diminished after the stab wound Harry got, but it was enough to fix this injury. His hands were trembling so badly that he broke the vial when he wanted to open it. The glass cut his finger but nothing fell into the potion. He massaged the potion into the wound with his finger and felt something strange.

He heard an angry man shouting.

"No!"

He closed his eyes and searched for the source of the sound. He knew it was the evil being that possessed the boy's body and it was fleeing because of his touch. He looked at his own hand. The cut was still bleeding and it came into contact with the wound. What could it mean? When Voldemort cut the boy's mind from everyone it is possible to reach him through blood…?

He didn't have enough time to think about this, because the other potion made sounds indicating that it's ready. He poured it into a jar and put it on the windowsill to let the sun shine on it. That will make it better…

* * *

><p>"Come on!" He muttered angrily watching the clock. Another half an hour and the potion for the fever will be ready.<p>

Harry was tossing and crying. It made his heart ache.

"Dad! Dad… teach me to fly!"

Lily covered her mouth and cried but James suffered more.

"Dad, where are you? Don't go! Sirius, where's dad?"

Severus' eyes trembled. He sniffed and stood up because he couldn't stand the boy's suffering. He had these hallucinations in the last couple of hours and his fever didn't go down. He paced in the room impatiently.

"Sirius!" Harry reached his hand. "Don't leave me!"

The man gulped and knelt in front of his bag. He pulled out a vial with a greenish potion in it with shaking hands and an empty one. Well, almost empty: a few dark brown hairs were in it. Severus took them out and put them in the potion. He shook it and drank it all. A terrible nausea came as always when he drank polyjuice potion. He dropped the vial and it rolled under the bed. He had to grab the night stand to stay on his feet. He felt his hair becoming longer and turning to brown. He didn't want to look in the mirror first, but when he opened his eyes, Sirius Black looked back at him.

The spirits looked at him in shock and Sirius' mouth was wide open.

"What the… what is he doing?"

Severus stepped to the bed and sat next to Harry.

"Harry, can you hear me? Open your eyes!"

The boy obeyed.

"Harry, calm down, I'm here with you." He whispered.

"Sirius… you're here…" The boy said gratefully. "Please don't leave…! I'm so scared!"

"I'll stay with you… But then…"

The alarm rang. Severus turned it off and poured the potion into a glass.

"Drink this." He lifted Harry's head. "You'll feel better…"

"Promise?"

The man smiled.

"Promise…"

"When… I feel better… would you take me… to Scotland to… see the dragons?"

A tear rolled down the real Sirius' face.

"I…" Severus stuttered. "I…I'll take you…" He didn't sound convincingly. "Accio dragon!" He whispered pointing his want to the direction of the boy's room.

When the boy struggled he knocked the mini dragon from the shelf. The one he received during the Triwizard Tournament. It was sleeping on the floor now. It woke up when something dragged it by its tale. It landed in Severus' hand. It roared in protest but when the man put it on Harry's chest it calmed down. A happy smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Dragon…"

The animal laid down purring.

"Go to sleep now, Harry." He stroked the boy's head.

The child nodded and closed his eyes. He let himself be tucked in and fell asleep.

Severus was so relieved he thought he would sink in his chair. He felt terrible to look like his hated rival, but when the hour passed he turned back.

Harry didn't see that, he was sleeping like someone hit him in the head. His teacher didn't move from him. He just sat on the bed or next to it and watched the boy.

* * *

><p>Slowly the other potion was ready too. Severus put it next to him and drank a little from time to time.<p>

"He doesn't eat or sleep. He just sits there… how can he do that?" James looked at him with admiration after two days.

"It must be because of the potion he always drinks…"

"It would have been good if we had this potion when we had to study…" Potter mused.

Lily smiled.

"How can you think about this? You were head boys: I don't think you needed this potion… Right, Sirius?"

Black, however, was unusually quiet after the dragon incident. Severus sacrificed his pride, put aside his old grudges and drank that potion to look like him so he can make Harry heal faster. This… it was hard to confess even to himself but he started to respect the overgrown bat…

* * *

><p>Next morning Severus felt terrible. He was up for a few days now and he experienced two murder attempts and made two complicate potions. It had its affect on his body and he was barely 'alive' now. He sat on the edge of the bed like a hunchbacked gnome and started in front of him like he was about to receive his sentence of death.<p>

The dragon paced on Harry's stomach with his head held high. It looked funny and Severus sometimes found himself smiling at the silly mascot.

A little after nine o'clock in the morning Harry started stirring. He moaned softly, gasped when he moved his injured hand and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry first. Then he realized that his contact lenses were so dirty he couldn't see anything. He couldn't take them out in the last couple of days… he blinked a few times and found Snape leaning over him.

"How do you feel?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't know… weird… my head hurts…"

Severus sighed in relief.

"Let me see!" He touched the boy's forehead, chest and was happy to see the fever was gone. "Good…" He said with satisfaction and tried to smile, but his eyes filled with tears.

He embraced the child.

"I hate sick kids!" He said bitterly and Harry smiled. "There is so much trouble with sick kids! I though you're going to die…"

The boy didn't know what to say. He sat up and the dragon almost fell to the floor.

"You saved my life… again…" He said with a smile. "I… thank you…"

Severus wiped his face.

"How long I've been… in this condition? I… I don't remember anything… just… that I had a dream about Sirius…"

The real and the fake Black smiled.

"He promised to take me to Scotland… weird, huh?"

"Yeah… Now eat and drink a little, otherwise your body will weaken…" The teacher pointed at the tray full of cookies and chocolate with tea. He looked around the room while he ate.

"You made a nice potions lab out of this room…" He grinned.

"Ah, don't mention… I've never done a job this messy…" He looked at the table with the dirty things on it. "Suvickus!"

Everything became clean.

"And the toys?"

"I took them from your cousin's room to keep you warm…and they are soft…"

"I've never had toys…" The boy said sadly. "Hm, dragon!" He grinned when he saw the little beast. "Uh, I sat on its tail! I'm sorry!" He said and leaned closed. "Ah, thank you!" He took the liquid and the box of the contact lenses from the man. "I thought my eyes are going to pop out…"

He pulled the lenses out, drank a large cup of tea and laid back to sleep.

"Give me a blanket." Severus groaned and sat on the floor.

He pulled the soft blanket on him, turned to his side and fell asleep immediately…

* * *

><p>He woke up because he felt hot. He turned and swung his arm away but it fell on a toy and it made a high beeping sound. Severus shuddered in fright, sat up and squeezed the toy.<p>

"Don't hurt that one!" He heard Harry's voice. The boy was sitting next to him on the floor, his chin propped. "When I was little I always wanted to have one of those, but they bought it to Dudley…"

Snape reluctantly gave the penguin to the boy.

"Aren't you hungry, sir?" The boy grinned. Their stomach growled. "I ordered a small dinner…" He pulled four boxes of pizza in front of them. "Have you ever eaten pizza? If you have, that must have been nothing compared to this!" He sat up. "Rodrigo makes the best pizza around here!"

"Okay, but four boxes?" The teacher frowned.

"We'll eat it all up in the blink of an eye! Here! Get started, before it gets cold!"

Severus sat up and smoothed back his hair. He looked at the recipe of the potion he gave to Harry while he ate.

_You will experience over-exhilaration when the patient gets his/her strength back. The bay is the most common ingredient of truth serums with a reason: the patient will not be able to lie easily for a few days…_

The man smiled at the slice of salami pizza and listened to the hyperactive teenager's speech…

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

I'm back again with this novel. The side story is complete… Please read it. And review.

Next chapter:

The summer is over…. Hogwarts Express… the new DADA teacher…A little revenge… Remus…

PLEASE REVIEW

Bye

Hermina


	19. Kings Cross again

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 15 – Kings Cross again_

Harry washed a plate and moved to a glass. He should have done this last night but he was too tired.

He turned on the TV and a popular TV series was airing. Harry liked it because it was funny. He looked up from time to time to see what's happening.

_Mr. Wilson was having breakfast at the table like usual while James and Henry was doing something entertaining. Mrs. Lipton put cookies on a tray with two cakes. Someone was knocking on the staff entrance door._

"_Open the door, Henry. Sometimes you have to learn too!" James said sternly._

_The boy blinks stupidly then walks to the door to open it._

_The audience laughs and Harry grins at the sight of his frown._

_Mabel is kneeling on the floor cleaning it. Henry opens the door._

"_Oh, it's you?" He says when he sees the man with the brown sack._

"_Good afternoon."_

"_Uh." Henry mutters and goes back to the kitchen, leaving the surprised man behind._

"_Hello, Mr. Pee." Mabel says. The man takes his hat off._

"_Hello."_

"_Mrs. Lipton, the man from the spice shop arrived." Henry announces._

"_Oh, it's not a man, Henry. It's Mr. Pierson." The woman says._

"_Come in, Mr. Pierson!"_

"_Good afternoon."_

"_The tea's there, James. Ivy! You take the cucumber sandwiches and the cake. Then go help Mr. Stokes to set the table!"_

"_Oh, how fluffy this sponge cake is!" Ivy says enthusiastically._

Snape entered a little annoyed with his hair long. When he saw his reflection he frowned.

"I hate your father…" He muttered.

Harry smiled.

"Good morning, professor.

"Good morning." He sighed and looked around.

_When the police officer sees the delicious food the girl is carrying he stands up._

"_Oh, this plate is too full of cucumber sandwiches. I take this two. I can't let you drop them and stain the carpet!" He explains and takes the two sandwiches. The audience laughs while he bites and groans in satisfaction. "And can I get a little of that delicious cherry pie, Mrs. Lipton?"_

"What are you watching?" Snape asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just… I just turned on the TV so it wouldn't be too silent. It entertained me while I was washing the dishes… I can turn it off if you don't like it!" He offered.

"You can leave it on…" The man stepped to the refrigerator.

"It's a… series… very funny." The boy smiled.

But he only received a faint humming. The teacher seemingly couldn't decide what to eat.

"It's hard to choose, right? No wonder, we don't have much here…"

Snape barely visibly smiled.

"We have fresh milk." Harry suggested. "We can eat corn flakes."

He saw Snape frowning.

"That is food for kids…"

"We can make scrambled eggs." The boy chuckled.

He got the response he wanted: Snape shuddered.

"Okay, where is the cornflake?"

Harry set two bowls on the table with the milk and some chocolate syrup, cocoa powder, fresh sliced fruit, spoons and two types of cornflake.

"Thank you." Snape muttered. He kept an eye on the TV while he started eating. He couldn't watch TV since he arrived to the Dursleys.

"Strange machine, right?" Harry said. "Here is the remote!" He handed it to the man.

"Don't bother, I don't know how to use it… just watch whatever you want."

The boy shrugged and changed the channel.

Snape's eyes widened. The waitress disappeared and a Muggle boy appeared talking about something.

"Witchcraft." He muttered, making Harry smile.

"_And now, after Gary Barlow's Eternal Love. It's Wannabe from the Spice Girls! Come on, girls!" He smiled then the clip started._

The two people in the kitchen frowned.

"Boring." Harry shrugged. "They've been playing this for weeks…"

"This is music?"

His student made a grimace.

"I found the wizard's music strange at first…"

Snape turned to him.

"I haven't heard wizard music until the Triwizard Tournament. It was during the ball… Quite unusual."

The man studied him for a while but didn't say anything. Harry lowered his head and smiled bitterly.

"I'm a strange freak, right? I don't belong here or in the wizard world…" He muttered.

"Don't say such things!" Snape said seriously.

* * *

><p>"But it's so difficult!" Harry said while they were sitting in the garden later that day. "What happens after I finish school?"<p>

"What do you mean? You'll get a job and…"

"But the question is: in which world? I studied at a wizard school so I can't go to a normal university. I can't go there because I didn't learn what other Muggle children did."

"I didn't know you wanted to go to a Muggle university…"

"It's not the point! I couldn't go even if I wanted to!" He sighed sadly. "I can't go and say: '_Good afternoon. No, I don't know what derivation is but I can conjure a Patronus. Will that be okay?_' How would that sound?"

Severus pondered.

"It's funny. I was quite good at Math before Hogwarts. And you can learn exciting thing at a university… When I was little, I always wanted to try it. Don't wizards dream of more than just going to school then get a job? Don't they want to travel around the world?"

"It's a matter of birth, Harry. A wizard or a witch can't do much in the Muggle world."

"But why? And then what about me? I grew up as a Muggle, like all the other normal kids. Then I found out I was a wizard and I was dragged into another world."

"It was not against your will." Snape looked at him sternly. "And you said yourself that you prefer that world."

"But it's different now… I had a girlfriend. And I studied all summer but I preferred doing Muggle things… cinema, concert, TV… even the ice cream seemed to be more delicious than the wizard sweets! Even the fact that I had to work… I liked it… And now I don't know which world I can call home…"

The teacher frowned a bit confused.

"Why are you complicating things?"

"They are complicated on their own…"

Harry pulled his legs up and wrapped his hands around them. He looked like a lonely puppy.

Severus watched him for a while then his face softened and he smiled.

"I wonder if all teenagers are this troublesome?" He muttered.

The boy looked up. He felt a little uncomfortable, because Snape surely though about his dead child. He could literally feel the pain radiating from the man.

"When I first saw you… in the Great Hall, I knew you will be a troublemaker." He said in a nostalgic sound. "It would have been a miracle if a Potter wouldn't turn out to be one."

Harry felt the way he always feels when Remus talks about his parents. Warmth filled his heart and he looked at the grass again.

"Still… you looked so much like a child he could have been…"

"You mean…" The boy's eyes trembled.

The man only nodded.

"Dark hair, frail body, innocent, shy, handsome, boyish face, big eyes… yes" He sighed. "Only your eyes were different… They always reminded me who you really are. I had been teaching for more than ten years then. Dumbledore thought it would make it easier to forget what happened. But… he couldn't imagine how it feels to teach hundreds of student day after day… with the knowledge that your own child died before he could even speak…"

"_How can he talk so calmly about this?"_ Harry looked at him compassionately.

"One can never forget something like this… the memory never fades… But it was enough for you to show up to make me confused…" He said and looked at Hedwig who was sitting next to them. "I didn't really know how to handle this. Your name reminded me of your father and godfather, but every time I looked at you… I couldn't stop thinking about how much you resemble a child you've never even known. Someone I always wanted to have by my side… You made me so confused. We hated each other, but it was hard for me… You began being more like your father…Quiddich, troubles every year, Remus, Black… you even behaved like him. You became arrogant and stubborn. I would have never let my son be like that…"

Harry gulped: he started to understand what the man was trying to say to him.

"When Voldemort returned I hoped I can have my revenge… that he would pay for what he did. But then I learnt the prophecy… that you're the only one who can kill him… I hated you with all my heart. I felt helpless…"

The boy's eyes began burning with the unshed tears.

"Then this summer came." Severus continued. A little smile appeared on his face. "I hope you know how hard it was for me to come here…"

"I can imagine." Harry moaned and fought the tears so the man would continue.

"At the headquarters, when I saw you in Fletcher's memory as a boy with piercing blue eyes… I felt the world freeze around me."

Harry swallowed his tears, sat up and turned toward the man.

"The boy with the blue eyes. What about him? Haven't you ever thought about…?" He asked.

"I talked about this with Dumbledore, but according to what you said, it can't be him. Lamerin would be older than you and the Death Eaters mentioned a younger child…"

The boy lowered his head.

"A lot of adults and children were kidnapped that time… it could be anyone." Severus said. "It must be painful enough for his parents… Dumbledore entrusted a few people to search for him and help him if it's needed."

The tears finally rolled down Harry's face.

"Wait!" The teacher pressed his lips together. "I didn't talk about this to…"

"I know, but it's so hard! It's so hard to live with the knowledge of how many people suffered and died because of me…"

Hedwig hooted gently and flew to Harry. She tapped the boy's shoulder like she was comforting him.

Snape sighed.

"I think it's time for you to go back to school." He said in an encouraging tone.

"How?" The boy sniffed. "I don't have my books yet!"

"Don't worry about that!" The man smiled. "You'll get them tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Next day, at the Kings Cross station Harry and Snape shared a hack to put their bags and Hedwig's cage on, then covered it with the invisibility cloak.<p>

"Won't see suffocate?" Harry asked.

"She won't. The material lets air through the cloak. This is why you haven't suffocated yet…"

"Really…"

"This way you are not so noticeable. With an owl protected by law… You can't know who is watching."

"How will we know if we lost the cage and the bird too?"

"A note is sticking out." He pointed at the paper.

"We are early, right? It's a little past ten and the train…"

"I know when the train leaves." Snape said quickly. He seemed a little tense.

"How will I get my books?"

"Someone will bring them here…"

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"You have an awful lot of questions today!" Severus frowned. Harry grinned.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, mom." Ron said when he met his parents at the station. "Over the past six years you haven't arrived here this early." He smiled.<p>

"Maybe because we only had to pack for Ginny this year."

"You boys can pack for hours." Ginny said with a smile. Ron grimaced.

His face was tanned. Hermione and her parents stood next to him. The adults greeted each other and began chatting about the summer.

"I can't wait to see Harry again." Hermione looked around. "It's a pity he couldn't stay with us."

"Oh, he enjoyed the summer, believe me." Ginny winked.

"Oh, really?" Ron rose and eyebrows. "And how do you know that?"

"I visited him at Grimmaud Place."

"Did he say something?" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand to stop him before he started arguing. The boy seemed to relax a little and stroked the girl's hand. "What happened to him? Apart from that horrible attack…" She shuddered.

"Well… he had a girlfriend." She said mysteriously.

"What?" They both said.

"I don't know much, but she must have been important if he chose to spend the summer with her instead of the Order…"

Hermione looked at Ron.

"I'll question him." He winked and kissed the girl's forehead.

"It's good to see you behaving so relaxed." Ginny sighed. "You played shy for five years!"

The other two wanted to protest but someone scared them from behind.

"Bu!" Fred grinned.

He with his twin, Remus, Tonks, the three spirits and the oldest Weasley boy laughed at the three pale children.

"Hello." Remus greeted them kindly.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione smiled.

"Good morning!"

"How are you, Ron?" George asked.

"Why?" His brother asked.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy!"

"…grumpy?" Ron muttered while his brothers hugged him.

"We haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah… you are pure kindness…"

"We brought some sweets for the journey." Fred showed a basket.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Hermione smiled.

"So can we tie the cans after the train?" George winked.

The girl stopped smiling and turned away.

"I knew you wouldn't let us alone!" Ron said. "I say it one more time: leave us alone!"

Tonks looked at Remus and smiled. She took his hand and stepped closer to him.

"Guys." Lupin said. "Stop arguing. Let's find Harry!"

"I can see him!" Ginny said. "I can see him!" She pointed toward the two figures. "They are standing there!"

"But… that's Snape!" Hermione and Ron said astonished.

* * *

><p>"Actually, why aren't we going to the platform?"<p>

"We are waiting for someone… Don't sit up there!" Severus said grimly when he was the boy sitting on the railing. "You will fall down."

"I won't. I have a good sense of balance."

The man anxiously scanned the crowd with his eyes.

"Who are we waiting for?"

However, the teacher didn't say a word and his face showed surprise.

"Is something wrong?"

"Can't you feel them?"

"D-Death Eaters?" Harry paled. He touched his scar.

"Come here!" Severus said.

Harry stepped closer tentatively then let the man go behind him and put a hand in front of his heart. Then he realized what his teacher was doing and shuddered.

"Stop this! I don't want you to defend me with your body against curses!"

"Shut up…" Snape muttered.

"I don't want to!"

"It doesn't matter what you want. If I must, I will protect you because it is my duty…"

"To die for me, huh?" Nice Order… You have to blindly obey every command here too?"

"Would you just shut up? I'm trying to pay attention! Insolent child…" He shook his head.

The boy sniffed but shook like a leaf.

"How many are there?" He asked quietly.

Severus smiled in anger.

"Try to sense them."

"How? Should I close my eyes?"

"Not necessarily. Imagine a Death Eater. If you did that then concentrate on that shape and try to rise above the crowd and look around to see how many are there and where are they hiding…"

Harry tried to follow the instructions. He no longer heard the noises but only his heart. The crowd was like a colorful mass and he looked for the Death Eaters. He began breathing rapidly. When he opened his eyes he almost fainted. He felt dizzy.

"Six… but outside… one of them just came in…" He said quietly.

Severus was quite proud.

"Very good." He said.

Harry's hear still beat wildly.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt…" He whispered.

His eyes flashed. A huge wave of warmth and determination ran through his body. The effect spread through the crowd and everyone stopped for a moment. Harry blinked in surprise.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but it was good." Severus smirked. "Where is that bloody woman?" He said jokingly.

"Woman? We are waiting for a woman?"

"Actually, yes." Snape let go of the boy because he felt the Death Eaters leaving.

"So you were talking to _her_ through the mirror!" The boy realized.

"How do you know that… You were eavesdropping?"

"It was an accident!" Harry apologized but couldn't stop smiling.

Severus shook his head in resignation.

"I'm sorry… really…"

"Yeah, I know you…"

"May I ask who this woman is?"

"Well it is unnecessary to hide any longer. She will be the new DADA teacher…"

"Uh." Harry frowned. "A woman again? It won't end well… I hope she's not like Umbridge…"

Severus grinned.

"There you are, at last!" A beautiful female voice said far away.

The both turned to her.

Harry though his eyes would fall out.

A tall, very feminine woman stood there in her thirties. She had long golden brown hair. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap top with a brown mini skirt that let her long, graceful legs show. A gold necklace was around her neck and she was holding books in her hands. Only one unusually thing was about her: the black ribbon around her right wrist. Otherwise she looked like an ordinary Muggle woman. With a smile she tried to make her way through the crowd. She walked so smoothly like she was floating and all man turned around to see her. The boy felt the pale green eyes enchanting him. If humanity was exiled from Paradise it must have been because of a woman like her…

He forgot to blink while he watched the beautiful creature.

"Stop this. It is disrespectful to stare at a woman." Severus said with a smile. Then he became serious. "Harry, there is something you should know… She is Rowena Dareling…"

"Like Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Well, she really was a Ravenclaw." Severus smiled. "She was two years younger than us… But wait, let me finish! She was… your godfather's fiancée…"

Harry felt dizzy.

"What?" He couldn't believe it.

"They were engaged when… Voldemort" He said more quietly. "killed your parents. But when Black was imprisoned Dumbledore sent her away… She was teaching in Durmstang for all these years."

"But… but… why didn't she come back when she heard that Sirius escaped?"

"Your godfather was a wanted criminal, no one though he was innocent. Not even Lupin. When you started your fourth year she wanted to come back. But she had to stay because of the Triwizard Tournament. Since Karkaroff came to Hogwarts she had to keep an eye on the remaining students. But Karkaroff ran off when… Voldemort came back and she got the job to watch Igor…"

"And when she came back it was too late…" Harry finished. "This explains the ribbon on her hand. She couldn't meet him…"

"Harry, listen to me." Severus grabbed his shoulders gently. "The important thing is that everything goes according to plan. Don't forget, we are ordinary Muggles. Pretend that she is your aunt or something. When she gets here just hug her."

The boy nodded and Snape stroked his head anxiously.

"All right…"

"Finally I got you." The woman said when she reached them.

Her smiling face also showed curiosity. She greeted Snape, gave him the books and turned to Harry. She gently stroked the boy's face and looked into the big green eyes.

"I was… so looking forward to meet you, Harry Potter." She said softly.

The boy couldn't resist so he embraced the woman. Rowena patiently stroked his head and back.

"It's okay…" She whispered. "It's okay."

When Harry released her they smiled at each other.

"Is everything all right, Severus?"

The man nodded.

"What was that… before?"

Snape pointed at Harry.

"Well… whatever it was, it made three Death Eaters leave. And it helped me find you. Can we go now?"

"You have to go alone." Severus shook his head.

"W-what?" The new teacher frowned.

"Rowena, you know the rules! Three Death Eaters are here! Every student arrives now with their parents. Not to mention all these Muggles." He looked around. "You go to the platform and get on the train and don't do anything until it leaves. And I'll do my own job…"

Harry heard rustle. Severus was wearing his black robes and was about to leave.

"Severus!" The woman pleaded. "Don't do anything stupid…"

"No, wait!" Harry grabbed the sleeve of his robes.

The man looked at him anxiously then their hands parted slowly. Severus disappeared in the crowd, only a letter remained. Harry clutched it in surprise.

"Don't open it here!" Rowena looked around. "Let's go to the platform!"

She led Harry to the wall to go to the wizard station. To platform nine and three quarters.

The boy took his cloak and put it in his bag then they put the bags on the train. But Harry didn't want to board yet.

"Look Harry." The woman started. "I don't know what Severus told you, but I don't want you to be sad every time you look at me. I don't want you to blame yourself…"

"How…?"

"It doesn't matter now! When we have a quiet moment at school I promise we will talk about everything. But right now I want you to get on the train and…"

"Rowena!" A sharp voice snapped behind them.

They heard only one voice, though Lily, James and Sirius also called out.

Lupin looked at the woman sharply while Tonks was staring at Remus.

"Remus." The woman smiled kindly. "We haven't met for a long time. I'm so glad to see you."

"I am too. But… what was that?"

"What?"

"Since when… are you friends with Severus?"

Rowena looked surprised. She looked at the children then grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him away angrily. The small team could only hear a few words like _'… I'd appreciate … not in front of the children'_ and _'… you should have told me you were back…_'.

They stopped listening and greeted each other.

"I'm so glad to see you." Harry said sadly. "I missed you so much!" He hugged his friends.

"We missed you too!"

"Seamus!" They waved at their roommate.

"Neville!" Harry nodded toward the boy and his grandmother.

"It's so good to be together again." Ginny mumbled.

Harry hugged her and left one of his arms around her.

"Are you feeling better, Harry?" Ron asked.

"We heard what happened… horrible…" Hermione said.

"Hey, everything's fine." The boy soothed them. "Now I have one more scar!" He pulled his sweater up and showed them the wound.

Hermione hissed and Ron's eyes widened the same way as when he first saw the scar on Harry's forehead..

"This is not cool, okay?" Hermione argued. "You could have died."

"Come on, you can see he's all right…!"

"It's starting… again…" Ginny frowned. "Nice scar." She smiled mysteriously. "Harry… I'd like to talk to you… it's important. I'd like to ask some advice…. Would you… help me?"

Harry smiled and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Whenever you want. It sounds serious… is something wrong?"

"No… not yet… But we'll talk about it at school, okay?"

The boy nodded.

"HARRY!" The twins shouted.

"Fred! George!" Harry hugged them. "Hogwarts won't be the same without you."

"And the team would be short with two chasers." Ginny sighed.

"Well make sure our reputation remains. We are counting on you. YOU TOO RON, STOP KISSING NOW!" George teased the bickering duo.

Ron turned around angrily.

"You would die if you couldn't humiliate me in front of so many people?"

"Ron is a little shy." Fred said to Harry.

"Hermione and Ron are dating now." Ginny added.

"What?" Harry grinned. "Seriously? Why… why didn't you tell me this?"

His friend blushed but didn't say anything so he hugged them.

"You… you don't mind?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Are you stupid, Hermione?" The boy smiled. "I'm the happiest about it! It was about time." He winked.

"Harry!" Arthur greeted.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley!" He shook the wizard's hand. "Mrs. Weasley!" He smiled.

"Harry dear, are you all right? Do you have everything?"

"Yes, thank you."

Rowena furiously left Remus and boarded the train. The man returned to the group. Harry rarely saw him this angry.

"Hello, Remus." He greeted to soften him a little but the only response he got was a grunt. "What did I do now…?" He asked wondering.

Remus dragged Tonks away, talked to her about something while the woman nodded. To Harry's surprise they embraced and kissed.

"Love is in the air, huh?" Fred winked.

"Why is Remus boarding the train?"

"He is going with you. He got a job in the school." Mr. Weasley said.

"Really?" The kids asked.

"Yes. But I think it is time for you to board too."

They said their goodbyes then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got on the train and started looking for the cabin Remus was in. They greeted Dean Thomas and Padma Patil on their way. They found Luna Lovegood too: she was playing chess with Justin.

Finally they found the professor sitting alone in a cabin staring out the window.

"Can we come in, Remus?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Of course, Harry." The man sighed.

The boy could see that something was bothering him but he didn't want to ask about it in front of everyone. He'll ask in the school. This school year started out excitedly too…

* * *

><p>This is it. The next chapter is about the journey. So how did you like it?<p>

REVIEW PLEASE

Bye

Hermina


	20. Troubled journey

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 16 – Troubled journey_

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron said as he took out a few pieces from the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beam box. "You really punched Malfoy? I wish I could see that!"

"Ron, be serious! The point is that Draco used an Unforgivable." Hermione looked at him angrily. "If he uses one in school, his enemies won't be safe."

"Don't worry, Hermione, we'll protect you." He said but looked a little funny with a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"It's not about me. It won't be pleasant for anyone to always watch their back…"

"Why do they even let him come to school?" Ron pondered. "His father is in jail and Harry found out that he can use Unforgivable curses, which is against the law… What should happen to expel him?"

"A good beating!" Harry stood up angrily and opened the door when he saw Draco passing by.

"Harry!" Ron raised his voice but Harry pretended to be deaf.

"Well, well, Potter." The blond boy said in his usual style. "Muggleish as ever." He looked at the boy and shook his head.

But Harry raised his hand and hit the other boy's nose. Draco yelped and hit the window then fell on his companions, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry was not satisfied: he knelt on Malfoy's hands and began beating him. The Slytherin's lips and nose were bloody. Even Harry's clothes became stained. A small crowed formed on the corridor. When they saw the fight, more people came out to watch.

"Fight! Fight!" Seamus shouted.

Some of the students watched with a happy grin on their face but a few girls turned away in horror. Remus stormed out and grabbed Harry's waist from behind to drag him away. But the boy struggled like an angry beast.

"Prefects!" He shouted while Harry struggled. "Lead everyone back to the cabins!"

Ron wanted to watch Draco whining but Hermione pulled him away to send the younger students back. Rowena appeared and knelt next to Malfoy to examine his injuries.

"All right, take him back to his cabin!" She instructed Goyle. "Wipe the blood and take him to the Infirmary when we arrive. Remus, what happened here?" She asked when the three Slytherins walked away.

"The children began fighting." He replied curtly.

Harry wiped his sweaty and bloody forehead and threw himself on the seat triumphantly.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?"

"I just pay back a part of a debt…"

"You can't just beat him when he comes near to you!"

"After what he had done to me, I can beat him whenever I want!" Harry raised his voice.

Remus looked at him sternly.

"As soon as we arrive you go to the headmaster."

"What's wrong with you now?" The boy said. "You make it seem a big deal that I hit him! Don't you want to defend him now?"

"Harry, watch your mouth!" Lupin said angrily.

"Where is Professor Snape?" The boy turned to the new teacher. "I can't feel him on the train…"

Remus rolled his eyes and bit back a curse.

"What?" Harry asked. "I want to talk to him!"

"I'm sorry, Harry." Rowena stroked his face sadly. "I haven't seen him boarding the train…"

"What do you want with him again? You'll talk to him when Malfoy's mother complains about you!"

"You can't keep me away from him just because you" He looked at the man and the woman. "have some unfinished business with him! I have nothing to do with that!"

"Yes. It is none of your business!"

Harry went to the window and began rummaging in his bag then took out a packet of cigarettes and lit one. He opened the door and blew the smoke out.

"When did you start smoking?" Remus groaned.

"That is none of your business." Harry said to the window.

Lupin narrowed his eyes, grabbed the boy's bag and took out the cigarette. When Harry saw what he was up to he reached for the packet.

"You can't take it away!"

"How dare you smoking in front of me? I'm your teacher and…"

"If the smoke bothers you then turn away!" Harry shouted but then he felt something hit him. A red spot appeared where Remus slapped him.

Harry dropped the cigarette and touched his cheek. Disappointment was written all over his face. Tears appeared in his eyes and Remus realized how rashly he acted. The boy's iris flashed menacingly. He threw himself angrily on the seat, put his legs where Remus sat before and looked out the window.

"Remus, are you sure…" Rowena whispered.

"Stay out of this." Remus said. "Insolent boy…"

Ron and Hermione arrived at the moment of the slap. They sat next to Harry but didn't really know what to say. Ginny watched silently and let Lupin sat next to her.

Harry tapped his legs with his hands, as if he couldn't handle the stress. And he was annoyed that everyone was looking at him.

He remembered the envelope Snape gave him. He pulled it from his bag and touched it because he felt something heavy in it. He broke the seal and pulled out the parchment. The letter was short.

_Dear Harry!_

_Dumbledore entrusted me to give this when I see fit. And even though I don't think you're mature enough for this I think it is time for you to get it._

The boy reached into the envelope and found something… On a gold necklace hung the medal of the Order. The same Snape and the twins have…

He watched the phoenix with trembling eyes then looked back at the parchment.

_May it remind you of what it symbolizes…_

_Severus Snape_

Harry stroked the medallion for a while then put it on. Ron and Hermione looked surprised and Remus couldn't say a word.

The boy wrapped his hands around his legs and paled. He seemed to be cold and trembled in fear. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. But suddenly his eyes opened and the others could see his fading irises. When the color of his eyes turned white he looked at his friends horrified.

"Run…" He whispered hoarsely.

"Remus!" Sirius looked at his friend. "The last time… it started like this…!"

"What?" Lupin exclaimed and jumped up.

The train jerked. Packages fell on the students: everyone cursed but the older children didn't do anything. They still remembered when the dementors boarded the train. They feared the same happened now. Remus stepped to Harry but the boy's eyes rolled back and his head hang loose.

The boy screamed and tried to steady himself. The scar on his forehead opened up and started bleeding.

"No!" Harry shouted and tried to stand up but his knees couldn't hold him so he fell on the floor. Drops of blood fell on the floor of the cabin.

The lights flickered and everything turned dark outside.

"Didn't you hear me?" Harry cried. "Go…" But a familiar deep voice mixed with his own. "Go before it's too late!"

The blood ran down his forehead and nose and mixed with his tears.

"Damn!" He wiped them angrily.

He heard a mocking laughter and realized that the others can hear it as well. It was like someone used a speaker.

"You won't get away so easily… he is not here with you to save you." The voice hissed.

Hermione hid behind Ron, Ginny reached for her wand. Remus looked at the ceiling as if looking for the one speaking.

"Don't even try!" Voldemort laughed.

"Get off the train! Now!" Harry shouted and a red stain appeared in his eyes. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down then looked at Remus again. "Nothing can happen to you!"

"Rowena!" Lupin shouted.

The woman apparated in the cabin with Snape.

"Got him!" She cried. "Found him!"

But when she saw Harry's face she backed away screaming.

"What happened?" Snape asked while trying not to fall.

Harry stood up with shaking legs and, while his eyes were emotionless, relief was written all over his face. Even the pain in his chest was not enough to make him lose concentration. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife he got from Sirius.

The others screamed and Rowena hugged the pale Ginny while Remus stood in front of the two Gryffindor prefects to cover them. Severus watched the blade.

"He's in me." Harry whispered. "again…" He groaned and allowed a grin to cross his face. His teacher reached for his wand but the boy waved.

"No, it's unnecessary… He wouldn't let…"

He straightened himself but his head fell making his empty eyes even scarier. He raised his hands: one of his palms faced Snape and the other hold the knife, ready for action.

"Through blood… it's the only way…"

Severus watched the boy's hand for a while then nodded. They held each other's hand with the blade between them. Harry drew the knife cutting their palms. Then he led Snape into his mind, to the place he closed the Dark Lord in.

The others hissed when they saw this, and even though they couldn't see what was going on in their heads they could feel the vibration between them.

Snape was quite proud of his student, he defended his mind. He banished the Dark Lord in the corner of his mind who seemed to become angrier because he couldn't fight the boy.

"My Lord!" The heard a concerned woman's voice. It was the first time Harry managed to enter the attacker mind and hear what was going on around him.

He felt like he fell into a Pensive. He could see the room he was in. He felt Snape squeezing his hand to encourage him. He saw flares and felt the warmth of them. His attacked was standing on a stone floor with his eyes closed. He fell to a table knocking everything down. He touched his head and shouted angrily but didn't break the connection. Even though he had no control over the boy's mind anymore. He was angry but all his efforts were worthless. Harry swung forward and penetrated the attacker's mind and memories.

He saw a sixth-year prefect showing off in the circle of other students. They were torturing a Ravenclaw girl's cat. The boy laughed when the girl picked up the weakened animal crying and ran with it. Tom tripped her with a curse too.

New memories came and they could feel that they went deeper and deeper into Voldemort's mind. While Harry looked at the personal memories Snape tried to gather information. Names, places, anything can be useful. They hoped to distract Voldemort and succeed.

Harry, thanks to his training with Snape, could defend himself from the Dark Lord. He tried to use the same method Voldemort used on him. He looked everywhere and took small information. Then he felt the woman going to Voldemort and grab his robes.

"My Lord, what's wrong?"

He tried to figure out who the woman was.

"Look down… look down!" He pushed Voldemort.

The man refused to obey first, but when Snape found some information he lost his concentration. His head obeyed and looked down.

Harry's eyes snapped open with rage.

"Bellatrix!" He shouted.

He ordered Voldemort to grab the woman's neck. The man began squeezing Lestrange and picked her up. The woman grabbed the hands and looked at the man with fear.

"M..My… Lo…Lord… Why…"

Harry pursed his teeth and squeezed even more.

Snape finally noticed the boy's unusually aggressive reaction and concentrated on him. A series of memories ran through his mind about Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman when she joined the Death Eaters… when she sets a house on fire and chases the kids running out from it… the woman in a nightgown in Voldemort's bedroom…

Severus frowned then grimaced in disgust.

A new, seemingly irrelevant memory came: Voldemort and the witch talking about something. Though he couldn't hear their voice, the room in the Ministry appeared… where Sirius Black fell behind the veil… Black…

Snape's eyes snapped open.

"Harry, let her go!" He shouted.

But the boy didn't want to obey. He clenched his hands: he had no control over Harry's mind and he didn't listen…With a desperate move he slapped the boy.

Harry's eyes opened immediately. He collapsed and touched his face. It was all bloody: his and Snape's blood. The teacher knelt in front of him, shook his shoulder and said quickly:

"You released her, right? You didn't strangle her?"

"Why… why didn't you let me… After all…"

Snape hugged the sad boy with relief.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The Potions Master turned around and looked at Remus angrily.

"You hit him!"

Lupin was still under the influence on the events. His friends, James, Lily and Sirius told him what happened the last time Harry was attacked, but he never imagined it was so horrible.

"You hit this child!" Snape said furiously.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Lupin knelt and pushed Severus aside then stroked the boy's forehead. Harry was too weak to do anything so he let Remus rock and hug him. The two men sat him up on the seat while Rowena started cleaning his wounds. The prefects still trembled and couldn't say a word.

"Have you seen anything? What… happened?" Remus asked.

"That woman was there…" Severus smoothed his hair back. "She was… she was talking to V… him about the room and the veil…"

"The one Sirius fell behind?" Rowena and Remus asked. "What did they say?"

"I don't know…" Snape frowned. "That woman must be caught." He looked at them.

The other two nodded then returned to take care of Harry. Severus felt someone grab his robes. Ginny looked at him and handed a clean handkerchief, looking at the cut on his hand. The man looked surprised and glanced at his hand. The girl started wrapping it.

"T-Thank you." He said a little embarrassed when she was ready. The girl smiled faintly and nodded.

Harry felt terrible. He stretched out on the seat and put his head in Hermione's lap then fell asleep. Remus tucked him in with his robes and sat next to him to watch him sleep. Ron was not as excited as he was when Harry told him about what happened during the summer…

* * *

><p>It was dark when Harry woke up. He was laying in the Hospital Wing, on a not very comfortable bed. A candle flickered at the end of the bed. When Remus saw the boy opening his eyes put the candle down and sat on the bed.<p>

"Are you feeling better?" He asked quietly.

Harry moved his numb limbs.

"Not really…" He answered.

"Harry, about what happened on the train… we…"

"We always just talk, Remus… but somehow we never get along for long…" Harry turned to his side. "Why can't everything be like it was before?" He remembered the time he spent with Lupin three years ago.

"Look, Harry." Remus sighed and looked out the window to see the moon. "I think you are old enough to realize: the life of adults is more complicated than children's… What happened at the station… between Rowena and me… because of Severus…"

"Why are you mad at her? After all, she was Sirius' bride… did you not like her?"

"I have nothing against her." The man smiled. "It's just… Rowena never liked Severus, but now… they seem to be close. And Sirius died recently… I guess your father's imprudence is contagious… I thought…"

"You thought they are together?" Harry's eyes widened. Lupin looked at him seriously.

"It is not appropriate to talk like this about two of your teachers. This is their private affair… By the way, I really thought that."

Harry didn't say a word. He turned his head away and let Remus stroke his hair.

Of course they know each other well, he thought. Rowena seems to know about Professor Snape's past… She wanted to hold him back at the station: she told him not to do anything stupid. Maybe… the tragedies in their life made them like each other. After all… Rowena lost Sirius and Professor Snape lost… his family… the ones he loved the most…

"Would you be angry if they were together?" He asked.

Remus grabbed Harry's bandaged hand and leaned closer.

"Of course I would be mad!" He answered with a smile. "But fortunately it's not the case…"

"You asked them about it?"

"I talked to Rowena. She was totally pissed off when I assumed that sort of thing…"

"It's so strange that she is here." Harry muttered. "An almost-aunt…"

Lupin didn't say anything just smiled.

"Tonks is like an almost-aunt." The boy said playfully.

Remus towered the boy.

"Harry Potter, your insolence has no limit…"

"I just keep my eyes open… you didn't say anything…"

"Well you didn't tell me anything about you and Marie…"

"How do you know that?"

"Oh…" Remus didn't know what to say. "Well… gossips spread…" The boy hid his face with his bandaged hand.

"Ah, Merlin…" He said bluntly.

"Hey, it's okay." Lupin soothed him. "Hardly anyone knows… And by the way, congratulations." He smiled proudly. Harry looked up and was glad that the darkness hid his red face.

"Hey… Remus…I don't always smoke…"

"I was about to ask you about it." The man became serious.

"Only recently, when I'm nervous… Marie left and Voldemort attacked… It's easier to relax…"

"I don't like you using such methods…"

"Professor Snape would strangle me if he'd know that it's easier to calm down this way than using meditation…

"I don't ever want to see you smoke again. I catch you once and I swear I'll take three hundred points from Gryffindor. Don't laugh, this is serious!"

"All right…"

The door opened and a man with robes and long beard appeared. When he came closer Harry realized it was the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

The man stopped midway and looked back. A tall man came and picked up his pace.

"Professor Snape." Harry looked down.

"I see you woke up." The headmaster started. "Professor Lupin and Professor Snape informed me about what had happened on the train. I must say you were very brave, young Harry. Professor Snape…" He looked at the man standing next to him. "…must be really proud of you."

Harry grinned and looked at the man. Proud? Luckily it's dark in here…

"Headmaster." The boy said a little more seriously. "What if Voldemort… tries to attack me again?"

"I doubt he will do that. At least for a while he will not do anything like that. He had to face the fact that you can defend yourself and someone can help you through blood. Though your anger gave you the power but you were able to order him. So any attempt would be hard. No, Harry, I am sure he would use different methods."

Remus felt a little relieved and stroked the boy's face.

"Professor Lupin told me about your fight with one of the Slytherin boys."

Harry swallowed and looked at Snape. The headmaster did the same, indicating that from now on he can talk.

"I had to!" The boy tried to save himself. "In the summer… he did terrible things to me… I couldn't do anything then, but I will repay my debt now!"

"I'm glad you are so 'honest' but you made Malfoy whine in my office for hours. Now I have to write a letter to his mother promising that you will be punished."

"But you did not write to Hermione's parents when Malfoy turned her teeth as large as a shovel." Harry snapped and Remus chuckled. Snape just blinked. "Draco can do anything? How long will you tolerate him in this school? He used Unforgivable curses and his mother is with the Death Eaters!"

"You have to prove this to the ministry. Don't forget, that Draco didn't know that he was torturing you."

"But it is so easy to prove it! All you need is a search warrant and…"

The three professors chuckled softly.

"Did I say something stupid?" Harry asked.

"In the world of the Muggles it might be that easy." Snape said cheerfully. "But here, in our world it's a little more complicated."

"Everyone has something to hide at home. This is why you can't just get a warrant to search others' houses." Remus added.

"Oh… well… what kind of punishment will I get?"

"Professor McGonagall will decide it." Snape shrugged.

"I hope she will not prohibit me from playing Quidditch." He still hated Umbridge for not letting him play.

"I don't think so." Lupin smiled. "The Gryffindor wouldn't have much chance to win the cup. And by the way…"

But the headmaster put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let him learn this from the others."

"What what what?" Harry grinned. "What are you hiding from me, Remus?"

"Now that we are back to school I am your teacher, so you can't call me Remus. Just when we are alone… or with your friends…"

"What will you teach us? You never said that…"

Remus looked at the headmaster who nodded.

"The headmaster told me that about four years ago the sword of Gryffindor appeared before you. Everyone thought it was because of your loyalty and devotion. But since it appeared this summer too… It couldn't be a coincidence, Harry."

"It seems the sword has some connection with you, your fate and your fight with Voldemort." Dumbledore continues.

Harry waited for them to say more but they remained silent.

"Can it be…" The boy started to figure things out. "… that there was a fight between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin and the sword can sense Slytherin's heir and appear to destroy him? Can it be possible?"

The three wizards looked at each other.

"In any case: once the sword appears let it be helpful by learning how to use it properly. This is why Professor Lupin is here." The headmaster nodded. Harry opened his mouth.

"In the last two hundred years it only appeared for two people. For you and…"

"… and you, Remus?"

The man nodded.

"So… according to this…"

"Professor Lupin will teach you the art of swordsmanship." Dumbledore finished. "The ancient, prestigious families tried to convince me to hire someone to teach it… In Beauxbatons they learn behavior, dancing and singing. We will teach swordsmanship."

"Cool! But wouldn't the parents mind you…?"

"Minister Fudge helped me get the job, so nothing can stop the lessons." Remus winked.

"I didn't know you can do it…" The boy looked at him in wonder. "I can't wait!"

"I suggest, Severus, Remus, leave young Harry and let him rest. Tomorrow will be a long day…"

The three adults left and Harry turned to his other side. He was so excited about tomorrow he couldn't sleep. He could hardly wait for dawn…

* * *

><p>When the first rays of sunlight came through the window Harry popped out of bed. Madame Pomfrey was not around but he tiptoed out. He knew he was not allowed to walk around school this early. Peeves almost noticed him on the second floor, but he managed to hide behind a statue. But when he reached the portrait he realized that no one told him the password. The Fat Lady was sleeping and Harry paced in front of her.<p>

"No one would walk around this early…" He muttered.

"Who walks around so early?" Sir Nicholas looked out. "Ah, it's you Harry?"

"Sir Nicholas! It's so good that you're here! Can't you tell me the password? I can't get in."

"Of course I can, with pleasure." The ghost coughed. "The password is Leo."

"That's all? Just Leo?"

Sir Nicholas nodded.

Harry tapped the frame of the portrait.

"Hey! I'd like to go in!"

"Who dares to wake me so early…"

"Leo! Can I go in?" Harry said quickly before the Fat Lady began her complaints. The portrait opened. "Thank you!"

He ran up to their room. The other four boys slept peacefully. He smiled when he saw Dean drooling with his legs spread. Neville's legs hung down. A thin string was wrapped around Seamus' leg: it was attached to a bucket of water above him. If the boy moved his leg the bucket would fall and the boy would be soaking wet. He didn't know who came up with this idea. He shook his head with a grin and searched for his clothes. His suitcase was next to his bead and his clothes were in the locket. He pulled out his clothes. A mirror was placed on the night stand next to his bed and he took out his lenses to let his eyes rest for a little while. He used his glasses and continued packing. He put a picture next to the mirror. It was about Marie and him. He looked at it for a while then took out his books. A few quills and parchments were placed in his bag. He hid his treasured broom and the invisibility cloak, than sprawled on the bed.

Ron turned and whimpered because of the light coming in through the window but did not wake up. Harry heard faint hooting so he stepped to the window and opened it when Hedwig approached it.

"Hey Hedwig!" He greeted her.

The bird tapped his fingers and landed on the windowsill. Harry watched her for a while then looked at the lake. He found a figure in white robes so he leaned closer. It was like someone walked around in a blanket. Then he saw the long golden brown hair.

"Professor Dareling!" Harry's eyes widened. "What… what is she doing down there this early?"

The woman unbuttoned her robes and it fell to the ground. She was wearing a light strap dress which showed most of her legs. She took off her sandals and stepped on the grass.

"Oh my God, please don't undress! Don't undress!" Harry covered his eyes.

"Are you stupid?" Ron knelt next to him. "I hope she takes that off too!"

"You… you're awake?"

"Your moaning would wake the dead." His friend said. "Let me watch it!"

"I won't let you! The professor was Sirius' fiancé! He would kill us both if he knew we watched his woman naked!" Harry whispered.

"What? Sirius' bride?" Ron blinked in surprise. "Somehow I'm not surprised… this woman is something…" He muttered, still watching the woman.

"Well yeah…" Harry agreed with him. "So, what is she doing?"

"Uh…"

"What?"

"I think you should see this."

"Listen, she is our teacher, we shouldn't see her nak…"

But Rowena was not naked, just… She was walking above the water.

"Now explain this to me, Ron! The Muggles would call you a saint for this!" Harry said.

"She is dancing on the water…" The red-haired boy muttered. "I've never seen something like this before. When Percy studied for the NEWTs he mentioned something, but…"

"How beautiful…!"

The woman gently plowed the water a few times and the water drops fell like diamonds. The sun shined on them.

"Can't she be half Vela or something?"

"No, you saw that she doesn't have the effect the velas have on men, despite how beautiful she is…"

"Professor Snape told me that she was a Ravenclaw so she must be smart…"

"Yeah, she sure learned this somewhere… it's cool…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think she will do this every morning?"

"I don't know, but if she will then the school will be filled with boys waking up early." Harry winked.

They watched the woman for a few more minutes then she went to the grass again.

"Ah…" The two boys whined and they went back to Harry's room.

"I didn't even ask yet: how are you feeling?"

"Fine! I'm feeling much better now! Oh, Ron! We will learn swordsmanship! And Remus will be here with us! Isn't it cool?"

"I have some news to make you feel even better! The members of the Quidditch team made you the new captain!"

"W-w-what?" Harry's eyes glittered. "Are you serious?" He shouted.

Seamus woke up and moved his leg so the bucket of water fell on him. He screamed and jumped out of bed, but he was already soaking wet. Harry shut his mouth, feeling guilty, but Ron laughed loudly.

"What the…" Seamus swore to himself.

Harry was adamant. He hugged Ron happily and they fell off the bed.

"I can't believe it!" He muttered in disbelief.

"In the afternoon, after the lessons will be the first official meeting where we will discuss the team's new composition. You know, Ginny wants another position, we need a chaser…"

"I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>I'm back. It took me a while! The next one will be up ASAP but I'm a little busy right now. School started.<p>

The next chapter is about the first day of school. It is short so it might be up tomorrow… if I gather enough strength to translate it… the previous chapters have been fixed. Not all of them but most.

I would appreciate a few REVIEWS. I had more than three hundred visitors after I uploaded the last chapter but I didn't get any reviews. I'm sad. Bye Hermina


	21. The first day

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 17 – The first day_

"Come, Ron!" Harry shouted while running. "I'm so hungry I could eat a dragon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ron tried to tuck his shirt in without success. He dropped his tie so he had to turn back to get it.

Harry turned and had to support himself not to fall or slip. He felt full of energy now that he was back in Hogwarts. Ron almost ran over a third year Hufflepuff girl: he managed to dodge at the last moment. The girl jumped out of the way screaming.

Mr. Filch had just stepped out of a classroom with a broom in his hand when Harry ran past him.

"Potter! Don't run in the corridors!"

"Wow!" Harry smiled and ran faster. "Ron, watch out!"

However his friend passed the caretaker and the man started chasing them while he cursed.

"At least now we have a reason to run." The red haired boy winked. "What do you think? I caught up to you!"

"Let's see if you can keep up!"

"Wow, I can feel the smell of the breakfast here!"

"I'm starving!"

They had to stop at the entrance because Professor McGonagall came from the other corridor. They stood straight and waited for the professor who looked at them suspiciously then stepped into the room. The boys started laughing.

"What did you do this time?" Hermione appeared out of nowhere with a strict expression.

Harry grinned and shrugged.

"I brought you your schedule." She gave the parchments to the boys.

"Thank you." Ron smiled.

Hermione looked at him then glanced at Ron's lips while the boy playfully leaned closer. Their lips almost met when they both looked at their side.

"Don't stop because of me!" Harry said and walked away. Then he looked back and saw his friends kissing.

Harry was grinning but could hear his heart beating loudly. He was so happy for his friends. They were so cute together. Ron changed a lot… he decided to interrogate the boy in the evening about his exciting summer.

The sight of the couple made him feel warmth. As they stood there, holding each other's arms, kissing gently, they looked so peaceful. Harry could kill if someone dared to disturb this beautiful peace. He glanced at the Slytherin table where he saw Malfoy and his gang. His eyes shown anger.

"Yes, Malfoy, just dare to hurt them… If you lay a finger on them, you'll regret it…" He muttered to himself.

He noticed a bright flash right before his face. White circles clouded his sight.

"What the…!"

"Wow, Harry! If you knew how photogenic you were when you looked so evilly!" Dean Thomas exclaimed.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Recently I take pictures of mostly everything." The boy said.

"Uhmm…"

"Harry, promise me you'll let me take a few pictures of you! I made arrangements with the others. The Creevey brothers will steal chains and handcuffs from the dungeons, so it'll be cool!"

"Handcuffs?" Harry grinned. "Dean, aren't you a little perverse?"

"Yes, completely!" The boy sighed theatrically. "Are you in?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Dean walked back to the Gryffindor table and ate the rest of his bread. Harry shook his head smiling and followed him when he heard a voice.

"H-hello Harry." The girl greeted.

"Cho." Harry frowned. Somehow he didn't expect to meet her so soon.

"You've changed…" The girl mused, examining her former lover's face. "What happened…" She pointed at his eyes.

"With my glasses?" Harry asked. "I changed them into contact lenses."

"Oh… well… it looks better…"

The boy was surprised. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Your hair is longer too… Oh Merlin… is that an earring? But… it is prohibited at Hogwarts!"

"I'll take it out when someone mentions it… they haven't noticed so far…" Harry said.

"Well…" Cho seemed to not really know what to say. She just wanted to maintain the conversation. "And you've grown! You're so much taller than you were…"

"So I was a dwarf when I went out with you?" The boy asked not too kindly.

"It's not what I meant." Chos said and looked a little hurt.

"Cho, what do you want from me?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I just…" She looked at him and blushed. Harry knew that expression. She used to look at the girl the same way. "Nothing, forget it!" She finally said and ran away.

Harry rolled his eyes, sighed then sat down at the table.

* * *

><p>"So this is the girl whom Harry dated last year?" Rowena whispered.<p>

Remus nodded.

"But I don't really know the details."

"I'm curious why they broke up… and the Muggle girl? Severus told me about her…that she is beautiful and nice, but I haven't seen pictures of her."

"She really is charming." Lupin smiled.

"Khm." Someone cleared their throat behind them. "It is heartwarming how you're chatting at the entrance, but don't you think it's time to get in? You are blocking the way."

"Good morning, Severus." Remus greeted cheerfully. "How… 'Pretty' you are today." He said in surprise.

The Potions Master looked at him suspiciously then shrugged.

"As you remember, because of Moody my robes were torn."

"Oh yeah, really." Remus remembered the funny scene.

However Rowena blushed and lowered her head. Snape frowned and was about to ask the woman when a wrinkled hand touched his shoulder.

"Oh, three school mates meet again! How wonderful when the good old memories came back!"

"Good morning, Headmaster!" They all said as if they were trained.

"Let's go in and eat!" The old wizard rubbed his hands then pushed the three teachers in.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to hate Mondays." Neville's head banged hard on the table.<p>

"Divination? As the second class? After Binns? We will go nuts…"

"And double Potions in the afternoon! Oh no! Quite a week…"

"And the first DADA will be on Wednesday."

"And Fencing is only on Thursday…" Harry muttered indifferently.

"Oh, guys, did you see Professor Dareling dancing on the water this morning?" Lavender whispered excitedly.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"You saw her and didn't wake us?" Seamus cried.

"You just answered your own question." Ron grinned.

"If I could just find out who tied the bucket to my ankle. The revenge will be sweet, don't worry."

"How beautiful she was!" The girls continued.

"Like a beautiful white swan."

"That's just what we need… another Animagus…" Ron said.

"Why? A swan is a beautiful animal!" Parvati Patil straightened herself.

"Who would be stupid enough to want to become a swan? I'd much rather be something useful… like a cat or an owl! A swan would just stand out!"

"Even then…" The girls started whining, and Harry didn't want to listen to it.

He stopped paying attention and though about what Cho wanted from him. The girl looked at him differently than last time. Her eyes shined like the night when… they kissed. Except the fact that they were shining because of the tears back then.

"So will you bring something to read to Divination, or should I bring something to eat?" Ron asked him.

"Huh? Yeah, bring toast and biscuits!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Uh, nothing. I just talked to Cho earlier…"

"Uh, that's not good."

"Yeah…Shall we go?"

"Yep, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"You're turn, Harry!" Ron whispered eating a biscuit. "She's not watching."<p>

They were studying about predicting the future with the use of cards. While Professor Trelawney leaned to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown to watch the girls' cards the two boys played poker with theirs. Small labels were attached to the cards to determine how much they worth. Ron had good card now just like always. He had the 'loyalty' and 'hope' pair with one more couple. Harry threw the cards he no longer needed. He took two but frowned when he saw them. Seamus, who was sitting at the table next to them looked at his cards and frowned too. He patted his friend's shoulder then turned back to the house of cards he was building with Dean. They were so immersed in their activity that they haven't noticed Neville's warnings. The boy tried to warn them that Trelawney is coming but to no avail.

"He." Ron laughed. "Two pairs! What do you have?"

"Nothing."Harry threw his cards. "I think you've been cheating again!"

"What do you mean again?"

"You must be changing the labels on the cards!"

Ron just grinned.

"Poker! With these cards! This is a desecration of the science of divination!" The teacher exclaimed. "And you two!" She looked at Seamus and Dean. "House of cards!"

She began moving her hands around and the wind ruined the castle.

"Ah, this is the symbol of the collapsing life!" She touched her heart. "Your young life will wither just this easily." She put her hand on her forehead like she was about to faint.

"Oh my God…"Seamus said later in a tired murderous voice. "This woman never gives up?"

"Why do I have to go to detention too?" Neville frowned. "I didn't do anything."

"She must be doing this because she knows you will do something wrong in the future." Ron winked while cleaning a crystal ball.

"I won't play cards with you ever again, Ron!" Harry sounded offended then breathed on the crystal ball in front of him.

"Gambling is the sport of losers." Dean said wisely. "And Ron is really good in these types of games. You can't beat him in chess either."

"I think I stick with Quidditch." The boy sat down on one of the buffers.

"Really, Harry, I saw the picture on your bedside table." Neville began gently. "Who is that girl? She is really nice!"

"She…" Harry blushed and grinned. "…is my girlfriend, Marie. Well, she was because she went back to France."

"Oh, you dated?" Seamus began questioning.

"Uh-huh. I was so in love!" Harry said in a nostalgic tone. "I still am."

"I see, it must have been very serious." Ron bent over Seamus' shoulder.

"It was VERY serious." His friend grinned.

After a moment of silence the same grin appeared on the four boys' faces.

"No, Harry Potter, we don't believe you!" Seamus shouted.

"You slept with her!" Ron whispered a little surprised.

Harry shrugged and looked around with a smile.

"And you didn't write about it!" The other busted out laughing. "Shame on you!"

"You don't write about these things in a letter!"

"You still here?" Trelawney came out of her room. "Go, leave!"

The five boys left the room quickly. While Harry and Ron were running next to the wall, Seamus and Dean slid down the railing. Neville ran on the front: he left the room first. He was no longer the clumsy boy he used to be. He looked back and gasped when he saw Seamus and Dean trying not to fall from the railing. He stepped to the wall so the boys can slip and then ran after them. The two landed on the floor and their parchments scattered everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ron with a groaning stomach.

The answer was some muttering but the two seemed to be okay.

"Let's go to the Great Hall! I'm starving!" Harry urged them.

"We thought you had to go to the loo and that's why you were jumping so much!" Seamus rubbed his head.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Can we go now? I'm hungry!"

"Then don't fall behind!" The four boys ran past him.

Harry ran after them grinning.

The corridors were invaded with students who attempted to get to the Great Hall to have lunch. The five boys ran dodging them and Dean managed to jump over a Ravenclaw boy who bent down to tie his shoes.

"Potter!" McGonagall snapped at the entrance. "Don't run in the corridor!"

Harry stopped and his four companions bumped into him then they looked at the teacher.

"How many of you?" She counted them. "Five? Well then! Five points from Gryffindor! And five more! Weasley, you are a prefect!"

They walked in where they saw a lot of students already seated at the tables.

"Oh…" Ron frowned when he saw Malfoy approaching.

"What is it, Potter? You are misbehaving again?" The blond boy started. His minions were behind him. "Don't worry, just let me catch you once and I will take you to Filch."

"Great." Harry grinned at his opponent.

Malfoy grabbed his arm and didn't let his sit down.

"Is it true that you passed out again, Potter?" He asked with an evil snarl. "Was it because of the dementors again?"

Harry's expression hardened.

"If you don't want to be beaten again, you should leave me alone!"

"Oh, did you hear this?" He turned to the other Slytherins. "I would like to see that! You don't have the guts, Potter!"

"I have enough sense not to crush your face in front of the teachers!" Harry hissed. "But I recommend you take care of yourself! And don't wander the corridors alone! You might regret it later."

"Potter!"

"Malfoy!" Two men shouted. Lupin stepped to Draco while Snape looked at Harry with stinging eyes.

"Were you about to break a rule again?" They started, looking at the boys.

"Five points from Slytherin!"

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape said when he heard Lupin taking points from his house.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Rowena said behind them.

The students at the Ravenclaw table looked at them silently. When they heard the teacher giving them points they stiffened like sparrows when they saw a cat creeping toward them.

Ron couldn't stand it without chuckling when he saw the two wizard's face.

"Come!" The woman grabbed their hands though Severus tried to protest. "Let's eat! Enjoy your mean, kids!" She winked at the students.

"This woman really is something." Harry sat next to Ginny.

She took a sip from her drink.

'"I just had a lesson with her. She is simply charming!" She said.

"Well, she is wearing a charming mini skirt!" Justin grinned.

"Hi Justin!" They waved. "Did you have a class with her?"

"No, we will have our first lesson tomorrow. You can imagine how excited everyone is."

"By the way, is she a good teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Ginny pondered. "… I think she is quite good. She is kind and all. And she seems to know a lot. She showed us very interesting things. I wonder what she will teach you. Because Moody taught you the main part last year… about the unforgivable curses…"

"We might be studying for the NEWTs."

"Come on, Hermione, the exam will be next year." Ron groaned.

"I know, but it won't hurt to start learning."

"Harry, say something to make her relax a little!"

"You'll hate me." Harry said between bites. "But I too studied during the summer like a little angel!"

"Oh no! I'm going to die! I am surrounded with geeks."

The boys' eyes flashed.

"Okay, not everyone…" He added.

The Creevey brothers ran into the Great Hall with their bags bulging. They put them on the table. They made such noise that half of the students looked at them.

"Hush, hush!" Dean said. "Did you get them?"

"We did!" Dennis nodded.

"How many?"

"As much as we could put into our bags. We brought a one and a half meter long chain and about six handcuffs. Oh and we found a whip too!" Colin grinned.

"A whip?" Ginny chucked.

"It belonged to Filch or someone was very perverse in this school…"

The small company laughed when they saw the things in the bag then sat down to continue eating.

* * *

><p>Well that was the 17th chapter. The next one is a little longer so it might take more time to translate it. I find it hard to do this and study and attend classes at the same time, so I won't upload often.<p>

And I'd like to get some reviews. Please.

Bye

Hermina


	22. Potions, Snakes and Quidditch

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Sorry for the wait but school got in the way. I try to upload a few chapters now, because I'll be home in January.

One more thing… My Beta can not continue helping me, so I'm looking for a Beta Reader again. If someone can help me… please send a message. Or even if you can recommend someone. If you want the story to approve (grammatically) then please help. Thanks.

Please review! Pretty please!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18 – Potions, Snakes and Quidditch<em>

Snape came out of the cupboard with a variety of ingredients. He put a bowl on the table. It contained a plant: its yellow fruit vaporized if touched.

"Everybody take some." He said without looking up and moved to the next cupboard.

The students lined up and to follow the teacher's order. A few of the Slytherin boys started to push the others.

Harry rolled his eyes when he was pressed against Parvati. Last year was so much better: he did not have to attend to this class with these idiots. But the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw students complained about the new arrangements saying that they were more familiar with each other and wanted to do to classes together again. Of course no one asked the Gryffindors and the Slytherins did not care.

Harry looked at his professor. The man was looking at the jars and boxes in a cabinet. He opened the glass door and reached for a box on the highest self. He took the lid off, sniffed the contain and turned away with a grimace. With one movement he poured it into the trash.

Draco raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Did the ingredients go bad, sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"How can that be? Why didn't we use it to prepare a potion?"

"The reason is, Mr. Malfoy." The teacher sighed, surprising many of them. "That the Ministry does not allow teaching the potions this ingredient is used in."

"The Ministry does not allow everything to be taught?" Crabbe growled.

Pity could be seen in Snape's eyes as he looked at the boy.

"Yes, Mr. Crabbe. And this is right. Otherwise unauthorized hands would make dangerous potions." He looked at Neville who was grinning. Ever since he got his OWL result he was sitting proudly at class. Snape shuddered a little.

"What about love potions? Are they banned?"

A few students giggled but they stopped when Snape looked at the class again.

"The A and B category potions are banned, and you could not achieve anything with the C category ones, Mr. Crabbe. Their effect is only temporary."

He accidentally caught Harry's eyes that smiled at him and looked towards Malfoy. The man understood the hint so he lowered his head to hide a smile.

"Mr. Crabbe." Ron whispered to Harry. "It sounds so stupid…"

Harry smiled and turned back to the teacher.

"On the first few lessons we are going to be making healing potions. Do any of you wish to start with one of them in particular?"

Hermione looked at Harry and whispered a 'What did you do to him this summer?' but she suspected that the boy will only shrug.

"Professor." Malfoy's other gorilla raised his hand. "Can we start with the potion for blisters?"

"Why would Goyle need that one?" Dean whispered to Ron but froze when he realized that his teacher probably heard this too. The professor however had a very similar grimace on his face.

"Because the Gryffindor girls have so many ugly blisters."

The Slytherin boys laughed but the others did not find this funny. Snape sighed.

"I appreciate your attentiveness, Mr. Goyle, but in the future refrain from such statements."

"I'm sure if someone from our house said the Slytherin girls are ugly… he would take a hundred points from us."

Harry just smiled hearing Seamus' angry words.

Their teacher continued.

"You probably wonder why start with these usefully potions in just the sixth year. Well, these potions are used in the everyday life, but making them is not easy. If you use a little too much leech secretion… the potion for mosquito bites will burn a hole into the table.

Ron shivered while thinking how big of a hole it would burn into his skin.

"Therefore, Mr. Goyle, these home-made products are strictly forbidden to test on yourself or your fellow students. If you need anything, please ask Madame Pomfrey." Goyle looked at Crabbe with a grin. Hermione shook her head.

"Adult wizards and witches can create and use these potions but it is recommended to purchase them in pharmacies. Well, what are you waiting for?" He looked at them questioningly.

Everybody lit the fire under their cauldron and started chopping their ingredients. Harry rolled up his sleeve and with precise movements started to cut the leech's belly.

"Strain it with the thumb and index fingers, then from the head…" He muttered the instructions he learnt in the summer.

Ron tried to mimic his movements while trying to figure out why his friend learnt Potions during the holiday. However Harry was less talkative than ever.

The world faded around him, his vision blurred and the room wavered a little. He rubbed his eyes, put the knife down which caught Ron's attention. He covered his eyes with his hand because he felt like he will vomit if the world doesn't stop spinning around him.

"Harry…?" Ron asked quietly. "Is everything…"

However, Malfoy noticed this and yelled.

"Professor! Professor! Potter is delirious again!"

Snape put down the measuring cup and went to Harry.

"Sit down, Potter, I don't want you to faint here!"

"I'm fine." Harry muttered. "I'm sure I just got dizzy because of the steam."

He could clearly see again but felt a little hot. His muscles were limp and numb. Snape was not really convinced by the answer.

"Weasley, watch Potter and if he looks sick again, accompany him to the Hospital Wing. You don't need to ask for permission. And if I catch you simulating Potter, you go to the Headmaster!" He added just for show.

Everyone worked in silence. Ron kept looking at Harry, but the boy did not look sick. He finished before the others, though Neville, encouraged by his results, almost caught up to him. Hermione looked envy. Despair shown on Snape's face when he saw the two boy's potions were fine and had to give them good marks, though he did not give extra points to the Gryffindor house. Harry was cleaning the knife when the professor checked the others' potions. The liquid in Ron's cauldron was a little too strong. It would have been suitable to treat serious anthraxes instead of blisters. Hermione waited proudly for her turn and smiled when Snape reluctantly wrote the best mark on the parchment. Seamus did not think it was possible to ruin the potion so much as to make it burn a hole into the table, but somehow he managed to.

He leaned forward while packing. He felt like it was worth the risk after getting a terrible mark and minus five points.

"Do you think the potency-enhancing potions are prohibited too?"

"If you dare to ask him, I'll give you five butterbeers." Ron chuckled.

"Come on, boys, stop being such jerks." Hermione scolded them.

They picked their cauldrons, ready to leave when:

"Potter! You're staying here!" A voice came from behind them.

They all stopped first. Ron and Hermione, however, holding hands walked out of the classroom without looking back. Harry was a little sad and didn't even notice the encouraging wink Seamus gave him. His eyes met Neville's who asked if he should wait for him. He was happy that at least somebody thought about him and told him to go ahead.

"Yes, professor?" He turned around.

"What was that during class?" He frowned. "Did you feel him…"

"No." Harry lowered his head. "It was different… I just felt dizzy. And…weak. It must be…"

"Yes?"

"It must be because I didn't get to rest much after yesterday… We were running around a lot today… Maybe I shouldn't have been."

"Yes, you shouldn't have been." Snape repeated. "Your body is weakened due to the attack and your illness. It needs a lot more than sweets…"

"I thought chocolate in the world of wizards is like a medicine." Harry grinned.

"It just improves your well-being. Spend a lot of time outside!" Severus said seriously.

"Yes, professor." He lowered his head submissively. "Can I ask you something?"

Snape shrugged, while starting to pack his parchments away.

"If one needs the best mark to get into the course your teaching, whom the others will learn from? Because… Professor McGonagall said that I have to take NEWT from Potions if I want to be an Auror…"

"Since you got an 'Exceeded Expectation' I think I'll teach you."

"Hm? How can that be?"

"The Ministry appoints someone for those who can't get into my course but still needs to take the exam. But there were so much of them the last couple of years that the teacher couldn't handle them. They asked me to make a test to decide who is good enough to study with my students. Since you got an 'EE' you have a pretty good chance to get into my group…"

Harry looked at him skeptically with a little smile. Did they look into Snape's teaching techniques or the summer made him like that?

"How come you did not shout at Neville or me today?"

"Why would I yell at you?" The teacher looked at him blankly. "I think Longbottom was motivated by the good mark he received. I wanted to see if it was just a coincidence, or…" He stopped.

Harry thought it would not be right to continue talk about this. It must be hard to face the fact that you're a bad teacher. He nodded understanding. The man looked over his shoulder. Harry turned around to see what was so interesting.

Ginny was standing in the doorway waiting for him with a tentative smile on her face.

"You may go."

The two students nodded as a goodbye then went to the Gryffindor tower.

"How did you know I was still in the classroom?" Harry asked.

"Ron mentioned when he went out to fly with Hermione."

"To fly?"

"Yeah. Guess they wanted to be alone." Ginny shrugged.

"But… the quidditch meeting is supposed to be today, right?"

"That's why he asked it to be cancelled. They wanted to fly before the weather turns bad…"

"They…" Harry said quietly. "…seem to have changed… Sometimes I feel like I'm disturbing, when Hermione is there too…"

"Just because he does not dare to kiss her in front of you don't think you're a bother to them! They are far from the things you can disturb them in." She winked.

Harry hugged Ginny tightly. She liked it too.

"Harry, can we speak now? It is important… to me…" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure." The boy smiled, and they continued their journey to the bedchambers.

* * *

><p>Harry stroked Ginny's legs which were on his. They were alone in the boy's room, lying on his bed.<p>

"Oh God." He said. "How can you go to a Muggle house for a summer to fall in love in the end?"

"I don't know!" Ginny groaned and covered her face with her hands, then looked playfully at the boy next to her. "So this is the case."

"What's his name?"

"Graham. Graham Wilkins."

"Then you two are…"

"Yes, it looks like we're together. But now that we both are in school…"

"He's still in school?"

"Of course! He goes to some kind of all boys school… Otown… or Heatin…

"Eton? He goes to the Eton?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes, that's the one."

"That is one of the greatest schools in the country. For Muggles of course."

"I told you he's very smart and all." Ginny smiled proudly.

"So…" Harry tried to summarize everything. "…you went to their house, his parents liked you, asked you to spend a few days there and you got together with their son?"

"Well… in short, yeah… You know, since Dad saved their son's life, they wanted to do something for us in return."

"Right… And your parents just let you go? After all, they are strangers…"

"Dad didn't say anything against it. I think he planned to question me about what I saw, what they did in the Muggle house… Mom was a little worried… But she agreed to let me go finally."

"Does anyone else know that… you and Graham…?"

"No, no, just Mom. Don't tell Ron! You know him! He would freak out!"

"I won't tell!" Harry stretched out lazily.

The girl sighed.

"Can you help me then? Please help me learn about the Muggle world! I don't want to look stupid when we next meet. Last time… he came to me happily to go to the cinema with him and I didn't even know what that is… I need to know what Muggle boys your age do. I want to stay together with him…"

"Oh, come here." He pulled the girl closer to him. "You love him, right?"

"I think I do… It's so good that you understand me… that I can talk to you about this…"

"We are in a similar situation." Harry said sadly.

"You miss her too, right?"

"You can't imagine how much…"

"What is her name again, Marie?"

"Yes. At least you can meet him on weekends… or something… But we…"

"Don't worry. You'll meet her again."

"I hope we will."

"Do you miss… being with her?" Ginny asked with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, Miss." Harry looked up. "What kind of speech is this?"

The girl did not say anything. She began playing with her hair but gave a revealing look to the boy.

"What?" Harry yelled.

'Sss!" Ginny put a hand on his mouth when the door opened. "Not a word, Harry, for God's sake!"

"Ginny?" Ron asked when he heard his sister's voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We were…" Harry mysteriously started. "…talking." He pulled the curtains around his bed apart to let his friend see them.

Ron winced when he saw them lying on the bed tangled into each other and looked suspicious.

"What the hell… were you two doing?"

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny sighed. She sat up, climbed over Harry and plopped down on the other side. "I knew you'll freak out! I'm going now!" She put her shoes on and left.

Harry sat up too and upon seeing his friend's doubtful face grinned. He pretended to pull his zipper up, making his friend angry. He slipped into his shoes.

"So… are you two together?"

"No." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh come on! Are you?"

"No."

"Stop it already!" He said angrily when they descended the stairs.

"Nope!" Harry said.

"I'll keep my eyes on you!"

"Oh, Ron!" Harry chuckled.

Down there everyone was waiting so they began talking about the Quidditch things…

* * *

><p>"Well, boys, girls" Harry sighed in front of the small audience. "The sad situation is that five of our players finished school last year. Angelica, Alicia and Katie were wonderful chasers. The absence of Fred and George will be noticed too, but I hope our new players will be just as good as they were." He smiled at two boys. "Andrew, Jack, can I count on you this year too?"<p>

All eyes fixed on the two fourth years. They grinned and nodded. Natalie McDonald wrote their name on the blackboard.

"Good." Harry smiled. "Since I am no longer banned to play… I play as a seeker again. Last year's seeker, Ginny asked to be a chaser. No objections, right?" No one said anything. "Ron will be the keeper this year too…"

"Wait a minute!" Geoffrey Hooper popped up from his seat. "Why aren't you recruiting new members? Ron got into the team last year because Angelina got pissed at me when I said that she is bitchy. Though I was better than Ron! I want to be part of the team too! We all saw how bad Ron was last year because he panicked!"

"But Ron proved himself after that." Harry said.

"Once! What is the guarantee that he will not panic again if Malfoy makes a new poem about him?"

"He won't!" Ron stood up with his hands clenched in anger. "I am not a coward!"

"Ron, sit down!" His friend said when he felt the tension in the air. "Geoffrey, I think Ron deserves to be given one more chance to prove himself and…"

"And I don't?" The boy cried.

"Look." Harry began to feel uncomfortable. "Why don't you try another post? We still need two more chasers and…"

"Chaser? A totally different position? You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry Geoffrey, I can't do anything else… you can be a spare and if Ron is injured…"

"Spare? No way! Your problem is that you chose your close friends to give benefit to! You let them play instead of looking out for what's best for the team! Granger will be the next chaser?"

Hermione gasped.

"Geoffrey, I just became the captain and until now I had no word in who gets into the team or not." Harry said firmly. "But now I want to make a team who plays fair and good to win the Quidditch cup. I want people whose talent I can trust. I trust Ron, but if I find that he does not play good enough, I will replace him."

"But Harry!" Ron gasped.

"I'm sorry that you doubt my fairness. I hope I'll have the chance to prove that you're wrong. Believe me…" He reached a hand out."…we welcome you in the team."

Geoffrey tossed his hand aside and ran up to his room.

The silence was filled with awkward glances and whispering. Harry sighed, rubbed his forehead and tried to look hopeful.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Where were we? Oh yeah, thanks Natalie. So, we are looking for two more chasers. I see there are some candidates already." He smiled faintly when some hands swung into the air…

* * *

><p>While Dean Thomas made photos of the Gryffindor students after the meeting Ron and Harry were eating chocolate in their room.<p>

"So how was it?"

"Unbelievably good." Harry stretched out on the bed. "I've never felt something like that… I miss it so much…"

"Good for you" Ron said.

"And what about you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Hermione? What about you?"

"Well… we are together…"

"I could figure that out myself." Harry winked. "And?"

"And what?"

"Well… you know…" His friend grinned mysteriously. "Have you done something other than kissing and holding hands?"

Ron straightened up and turned red.

"Of course not! Hermione and I… we are… at the very beginning of our relationship…" he stammered.

"I just thought I ask." Harry chuckled and ate a candy that made his tongue to be like a snake's and it was hanging out of his nose. "Wow! Sred and Cheorge are grazy…"

Ron laughed.

"Wait, I'll check out how to make it disappear. Let's see… That's it. Drink a glass of warm water."

A few minutes later when Harry's tongue turned back to its original form, Ron asked.

"Why did you say that you'd replace me?"

"What do you mean 'why'? It's only fair this way. If there is someone who is better than you then why not give him a chance?"

"But… I thought…" His friend muttered.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Ron climbed back on his bed, slipped under the covers and did not say anything else that night…

* * *

><p>Next morning Harry was walking alone to the Great Hall to have something to eat before Herbology. He met the Huffelpuff prefect on the way.<p>

"Hello Ernie!" He greeted with a faint smile.

"Hello Harry. Why are you so down?"

Harry sighed.

"The Quidditch meeting yesterday didn't really go as I planned… I never thought that being a captain is this hard…"

"Why?"

"Do you think it's not fair to let my close friends play?"

Ernie smiled lightly.

"You're thinking about Ron? Listen, Harry! There will always be someone who thinks it is unfair if you do this or that. You won't be able to meet everybody's expectations, and I don't think that you should. The most important is that your conscience is clear. If you think that Ron deserves to be in the team because he is talented then it's okay. But if not then don't look over it because you are friends. Your honesty will mean more to everyone, even to him."

* * *

><p>Ernie's words somewhat reassured Harry and thanks to that he barely noticed the first week passing by. Snape announced the ministry's decision to the class and successfully scared everybody with the upcoming test. The other teachers didn't have to do this so after the Potion exam the plus classes can all start – at least that's what professor McGonagall promised.<p>

On Wednesday, the new Defense teacher made everyone nervous. Harry wondered how the woman will treat him, but Hermione couldn't be convinced: after the first day and the meaningless point-giving actions she looked at the woman strangely.

"Come on, Hermione. You should be glad that we have such a young and cool teacher." Ron ate one more biscuit before the class.

"Who's sitting with whom?" Neville asked, but when he saw the usual Ron-Hermione and Dean-Seamus pairing he sat down next to Harry.

"See how the Slytherins all sat in the first line?" He whispered to Harry. "Guess they hope she'll wear a mini skirt. Typical… Hey, Harry… will there be DA trainings this year?"

"I don't know. It depends on how Dareling professor will teach. If she gives us enough practice then I think it will be fine. But I would appreciate a little extra too." He winked.

They did not hear the professor arriving, only the closing of the door.

"Good morning everybody." She greeted and walked to the table.

The woman took off her butter-colored robes and hang them in the corner, and step in front of the class in her similar colored dress. Draco gave a naughty grin.

"I'm Professor Rowena Dareling the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. For those who don't already know I was a Ravenclaw student here once. I was glad when Professor Dumbledore asked me to take this job because I got a lot experience about dark arts in my previous work place."

Goyle's hand swung up.

"Is it true that you were teaching in Durmstang?"

"Yes, it is."

"And why did you leave that school?" Draco asked frowning.

"It's been chaotic over there since the disappearance of the Headmaster…" Rowena said. "I thought it would be better to come back. But… it's enough. Let's see your names!" She reached for a parchment.

She called their names and stopped from time to time if she had something nice to say to the person. She told Parvati that she could find the differences between her and her twin sister. When she reached Ron she told him how clever Ginny is and that she hopes her brother is just the same as she is. She looked meaningfully at Neville when she read the name 'Longbotton' and laughed when she saw the grin Seamus and Dean made and at Harry's smiling eyes. She was amazed at Blaise Zabini's name saying she'd never heard a unique name like that. But when she read the names of Draco Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle she did not say anything. Harry couldn't imagine this fragile woman fight against dark magic. And how could a polite and nice woman fall in love with an adventure-loving, crazy man like Sirius?

"Harry?" He heard his name coming from the teacher. "Harry, what's wrong?" The professor asked curiously. Harry jumped up from his seat.

"Y-yes?"

"The lesson hasn't even started yet and you're not paying attention." A kind reprimand. "Are you not able to concentrate because of something?"

"It must be the voices again, right Potter?" Nott laughed.

"But Theodore." Rowena shook her head. "One point from Slytherin. Are you not feeling well, Harry? If you want somebody to escort you to the Hospital Wing…"

"I-I'm fine, I was just… daydreaming…" He said blushing. He heard giggling from the others.

"Well." The teacher sighed. "Then you will put the chairs up after class. There'll be no more classes here today."

"Yes, professor."

"You can sit down now."

Harry sat down and cursed himself for creating such a bad image of him in front of the woman. What will she think of him now? And he managed to catch Malfoy's gloating eyes. But one good thing came out of this: the others won't think that the woman is treating him different.

"I got the result of your OWLs from the Headmaster. I'm glad to see how many talented students I will have this year. I studied Professor Moody and Lupin's notes. And I noticed that thanks to Professor Umbridge you could not practice last year, but we will make up for that this year. But I have to mention that the theory is just as important as practice. I see Professor Moody has taught you something from this year's book too… the…ah, got it, the Unforgivable Curses.

"Will we learn about them this year too?" Draco asked.

"No, Draco. These are banned curses. You have to know the basic theories but using them is prohibited by law." She looked up. Draco's eyes flashed.

"Will we learn how to defend ourselves against werewolves?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but Harry clenched his fists. He was waiting for the Slytherins saying something rude about Remus.

"You mean… oh, right. I can assure you that Professor Lupin is not dangerous to the people around him. And if I'm right the Ministerhimself said he can come here. Professor Lupin really is a werewolf but that means he loses only a few days of a month. He is human like you or me, Pansy, and he deserves to be treated like one. And now let's see what we have to learn today. We will talk about some simple things which are related to the care of magical creatures. We will talk about snakes and reptiles which are owned by witches or wizards."

The students opened their books and started to make notes of what the professor was saying.

"…snakes are the rarest. Keeping one is difficult and dangerous because they don't understand humans. Only the ones with the magical ability called parseltongue can command them."

She went to the terrarium and pulled the veil for everyone to see.

"This one was caught by Hagrid as I requested, but it's only temporarily, of course. It does not have its fangs, so don't be afraid of it. Can everybody see it? Good. What do we have to do if we meet one? Yes, Hermione?"

"We have to move carefully, barely noticeably, so we won't upset the animal, otherwise it will attack in the blink of an eye."

"Thank you." She interrupted to let others talk too. "And how can we catch one? Not one this big, of course." She smiled.

Parvati raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"With a V-shaped stick we keep its head down to get closer to it. Then we grab its head and keep it so it can't attack… I think."

"Correct." The professor smiled. "Two points to Gryffindor. Well, we can't really do anything else to a snake… Yes, Seamus?"

"Professor, Harry is a parsetongue. Can't we watch him talking to it?"

Harry swallowed hard and felt uncomfortable as every eye was fixed on him.

"Oh… I didn't know that, Harry. Come here and show the others since they want to see it that much… Only if you wish to, of course."

"I-It's not a problem." Harry sighed. "What should I say to it?" He looked at the others.

"Well… to get out of the terrarium." Seamus said.

"And what if it coils around someone?" Pansy cried out. "It can kill us!"

"It won't! I'm here to help if it tries to hurt anyone… But it won't."

"And what if it attacks you?"

Rowena stopped and looked at the children.

"Well… then I hope someone will be clever enough to send a petrifying curse on it…" She shrugged. "Those afraid can sit on the benches."

She didn't have to say it twice, because almost everyone did as told.

"Well, Harry, it's all up to you now." Rowena urged the boy with a smile.

Harry cleared his throat and looked into the snake's dark eyes. He made a hissing sound which the others could not understand, though he only asked the animal if it could hear and understand him. The lazy reptile lifted its head and nodded which made a few students scream. The teacher motioned for them to remain silent. She watched Harry just as curiously as Sirius, who was sitting on the teacher's desk with James and Lily.

Harry opened the terrarium and hissed to the snake to get out, make a circle in the room and stop on the teacher's desk. The animal thanked the boy for letting it move a little and did everything as Harry asked. Without any problems the snake got back into the terrarium. After Harry closed it everyone felt relieved.

"Bravo!" Rowena smiled and applauded him. "Five point to Gryffindor. Sit down, sit down. Let's see…" She looked at her watch. "The lesson is almost over so you can start packing. Homework: read the third, fourth, sixth and eight chapter of the book. See you at the next lesson."

A few students were packing enthusiastically, talking about how much they liked the lesson and how good the professor is. Seamus offered to create a fun club for her. The girls only smiled at the idea. Harry was the last one in the classroom and started putting up the chairs.

"Thank you." The woman said. "Harry, are you sure you're okay? I heard from Professor Snape that you were not feeling well on Monday…"

"Oh, there is nothing wrong!" Harry reassured her. "Everything's been all right since then. It was just momentary and it did not last long."

"Well… okay." Rowena shrugged. "You were great during the lesson… except the daydreaming part."

"I'm sorry…" The boy muttered.

"I didn't know you can speak to snakes…"

"It could be read in a lot of newspapers last year… for weeks…Everyone said I was a dark wizard and insane… that's why Malfoy and his gang make fun of me being insane…"

The professor put her arm around his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't even think about this childish nonsense. It's a rare ability but it might come in handy someday. Come, let's go and have dinner. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

* * *

><p>The fencing course was not what Harry expected at all. Remus gathered the candidates, and a few assistants from Madame Malkin's shop came and measured everybody and promised to send the clothes within a week.<p>

In addition, Remus gave a small speech about the history of swordsmanship. Dean drew the knives and swords that appeared on the blackboard but the others gave up and decided to copy Thomas' parchment later.

"So we won't even touch a sword today?" Seamus asked. He and Justin were not very enthusiastic anymore. The Patil twins were disappointed too: they wanted to fight against each other.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no." The man smiled. "You must be patient until next week. By then everything will be ready to begin learning."

The children left the room feeling disappointed and Harry could barely believe that he has to wait another week…

* * *

><p>Over the weekend the first workout of the Quidditch team went well. While Ron, Ginny, Andrew and Jack warmed up above the pitch, Harry gave instructions to the new potential members.<p>

"I'm glad that everyone could come today. Don't think that you have a disadvantage to the others. I think we should join the others and fly a little to feel what it's like when you're on the quidditch pitch."

They sat on their brooms. Harry went up first and waited for everyone to follow. The first years were a little unstable so Harry decided not to go so high. They made slow circles around the pitch, then zigzags. He didn't know whether the first year Julia Stolpins was screaming because she enjoyed it or was afraid, but they could only hear her voice.

"Now we accelerate a little!" Harry shouted and leaned forward on his beloved Firebolt. The others watched him but only the older students dared to imitate his movements. Out of the six first year students only Mark Zamberg was good. He gripped tightly the broom but when Julia almost hit him he dodged it quickly. Harry kept his eyes on him and thought he found one of his chasers. Later he couldn't make McGonagall lift the rule that banned first years to play. So when Harry could talk to him privately he told the boy that he was very good and he should watch the others during games and practice and he will be really good next year. The boy was so happy he almost fell over the broom he carried in his hands.

The third year Wilbur, who hated if people called him this and asked everybody call him Will, was really good too. He followed Harry without making any mistakes. The fourth year Veronica Morgenstern was great too. Harry accepted her into the team at once. The girl jumped on him happily and thanked him a thousand times. Harry thanked the others and let them go. A while later Harry noticed that Ron was always glancing towards Hermione. He missed a quaffle because he was waving. Harry frowned. This won't do it…

Below Hermione was reading a book when a shadow came over.

"Hello Luna." She greeted the girl.

"Hello."

"You? What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm spying." The other girl shrugged and sat down. Hermione hated that she never knew if Luna was serious or not. "But I see I'm not the only one." She pointed left.

Hermione turned and saw Cho with her friend Marietta looking at the sky… more precisely at Harry.

"What is she doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Since Roger Davies left school Harry is the quidditch star here."

"I can see some teachers too." Hermione muttered.

Lupin explained something to Rowena pointing at the sky, but Snape was there too with Dumbledore.

"So much about the secret weapon…Now every team will know about our new members…"

"Secret weapon? They just got into the team. The other teams are no better, don't worry…

* * *

><p>So it's ready. I don't know when I will update… I want to do a lot of things in my 'holiday' so… I'll try to translate at least one more chapter. I don't know how long the next is… or how exciting.<p>

Please review.

Bye

Hermina


	23. Misunderstandings again

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

It's been a while. I'm quite lazy to sit down and start translating, sorry. But I won't abandon this story.

Please review! Thanks.

Oh and I still don't have a Beta so…sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 19 – Misunderstandings again_

Harry gulped down his hot chocolate then licked the cream off of his lips and smiled nervously.

"I'm glad we can finally talk." Rowena put her cup down.

She was so pretty Harry couldn't help staring at her. Wearing a long skirt didn't hide her tanned legs. A rose like medal decorated his white blouse and her long hair fell to her shoulders. Eyes grey like ash shone dully. Whatever Ron said Harry didn't think this woman was a Vela.

"I know" She said sadly. "…that these are painful memories for the both of us and… I don't want Voldemort to feel your sadness… uh…" She smiled. "It's so hard to look at you like one of my students…. It feels like James sitting in front of me. When he was just a little boy he looked like you. You have the same pretty face he had. D-Do you have pictures of them?" She asked gently.

"A few… At the end of my first year I got a photo album from Hagrid… He said the pictures are from their acquaintances." Stared Harry into his cup.

Rowena stood up and went to one of the bookshelves to take two brown, leather books and give them to the boy.

"Here." She sat down next to him.

Harry cautiously opened one of them. His shoulders sagged upon seeing the first pictures. Small portraits each with a student in it. Harry recognized the young Rowena, Lily, James, Remus, Peter and… he looked up. The picture of Sirius was crumpled and torn. It seemed to be glued together recently.

Rowena stood up and slowly walked to the window. With a sigh she said.

"I know what you want to ask… you want to know why the picture of Sirius is in that terrible condition."

Harry glanced at the picture again and saw the young Sirius leaning against the photo frame while sulking. James waved at his friend grinning while Remus and Lily smiled at each other.

"After your parents died and Sirius was sent to prison I felt like the world collapsed upon me. I couldn't imagine how he could do this to his beloved friends. I felt betrayed. It was terrible living with the thought that I loved a monster… that I didn't really know his true self. Professor Dumbledore arranged for me to travel far away from here: far from the ministry and the courts. He feared that they would question me and make me responsible too… and Remus stayed here all alone. We lost everyone we loved. I couldn't look at his smiling photos. Every picture I found ended up torn apart…"

Harry looked at the next page and found several group pictures. Sirius was on the side and it was clear that it was torn once. It was whole again but Sirius went to the other part of the picture where the others stood. The boy smiled involuntarily when he saw James jumping up to Sirius' back.

"Later…" The woman sighed again."… three years ago, when he escaped I was so scared that he wants to hurt you. Though I never believed that he would kill his godson, a child… I hoped they catch him before anything can happen to you…"

The ghost Sirius looked shocked standing next to the woman.

"Didn't… you know that he was innocent?"

"Not until Dumbledore told me. He asked me not to send an owl so he can remain hidden and no one will find him. Of course I waited for him to contact me… through the mirror… or mail. I have never hoped he might come to me personally. But he never looked for me. Even though he was free… wanted but free…"

"Maybe… he didn't know where to search…"

"He could have asked Dumbledore…"

"Maybe he thought you… got married and started a family."

Rowena smiled and closed her eyes not saying a thing for a while. She seemed really sad.

"Months have passed waiting in vain. First the Triwizard Tournament stopped me from coming back than Karkaroff. I couldn't come no matter how much I wanted. Nothing happened… it was like he didn't even miss me."

Pain appeared in Sirius' eyes. He stepped closer and reached for the woman's hand though she couldn't feel anything.

"Severus told me he never spoke about me…"

"P-professor Snape?" Harry was surprised.

"After Voldemort returned the Order got back together. Severus and I made peace after what happened. Not many of the members know what terrible loss he suffered… just Dumbledore… McGonagall…Moody…"

"Moody" Harry grinned.

"He still has doubts about what happened. You know him…"

The boy nodded in agreement.

"I heard…" Rowena turned back with a faint smile on her face."…you've managed to have a glimpse into his memories."

Harry swallowed.

"I wish I haven't. I still feel really bad about that. If I had known from the beginning…"

"Harry…" She sat down next to him and took his hand. "Severus had a very good reason to hide all of this from you. Even the Ministry treated this case with the most secrecy because of the prophecy and you or Neville being the chosen one…"

James wondered what they were talking about and looked at Sirius questioningly but he just shrugged.

"But… I thought La…"

"Don't say his name."

"I'm sorry. So… I thought he was born earlier…"

"You are right. But… at that time a lot of children at your age died. While Voldemort didn't know who the prophecy was about he murdered everyone who he found suspicious…"

The boy paled and stared in front of him in silence.

"Don't blame yourself. Severus knew you'd do that had he told you. But now… you being older… maybe it'll be easier to deal with this…"

"If it all came little by little… it would be easier. But now… everything happens so fast… one after the other…"

Rowena hugged the boy trying to calme him.

"As I've heard so far you've been great at dealing with all of this… What you've been through, what you've survived… it's a miracle considering how young you are… I want you to know that I will help you with anything I can. Don't think you have to do this alone. We'll always be with you to help."

"Professor Snape said the same thing." Harry replied with relief evident in his voice.

"He is not your enemy. Sirius should have realized this too…"

Harry smiled remembering the hateful glares the two men sent to each other.

"Severus told me about what happened in the Black house. They are hopeless…"

Harry thought Rowena was still fond of her memories with his godfather and he could see desire in the grey eyes.

"I wish I could have come back in time. To meet him once more at least… He won't have a chance to know that at my parents' house his little girl is waiting for him…"

Harry dropped the albums.

"W-wh-what?" He stuttered.

Sirius, despite being a ghost, paled considerably. He put his hand on his heart and sank into a chair while staring at Rowena. Lily's eyes sparkled with joy and James patted the shoulder of his terrified friend proudly.

Rowena grinned and lifted an eyebrow.

"I see you bought it, huh?" She chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist it."

Harry finally could breathe again and started to believe that Hermione was right and this woman had some mental issues, but smiled nevertheless.

The three ghosts could calm down too, though Sirius appeared to be quite disappointed.

"Now come. Let's go! I promised to help the school choir. You know I was in it once…"

* * *

><p>"Ron! We're done with the Patil girls!" Dean shouted. "Would you tell Harry to come?"<p>

"Sure!" Ron said and ran up to their room.

He went up happily hoping to make some good pictures but when he entered the room the hair stood up on his back.

"Take it out! Let me touch it!" He heard Ginny's playful voice.

"Ginny!" He yelled. "What do you want to touch?"

His sister and friend froze for a moment than started laughing.

"What's so funny? You girl, get out!" He watched his sister leave than snarled at Harry. "What the hell have you two been doing? Listen to me! You know you are probably the only person I wouldn't chase away from my sister. But if you dare corrupt this innocent little girl I swear I beat the crap out of you!"

"But Ron!" Harry grinned. "You know I have Marie! Ginny and I are just friends."

"Of course, friends." Ron still fumed a few hours later.

Harry just shook his head at that. However, this part of the school year kind of seemed like the 'period of awkward confusions'.

The next morning they were walking to the Great Hall to have breakfast and Ron was still angry about what happened.

"Listen. I promise not to break your nose. We're friends. I ask you as a man: what part of you did Ginny want to touch?"

"Come on, I told you so many times!" Harry sighed. "My dragon…"

Then they bumped into a reading Remus. The man seemed to have heard the last few sentences because he looked strangely at his nephew. When he saw a blush appearing on the boy's face he smiled wickedly and walked away without a word.

Harry stood there like a rock and watched his professor's fading form.

"What dragon? Wait a minute!" Ron realized something. "You can't be that sick to think as a dragon to your…"

"Ron! I really have a little dragon! The mini dragon I got during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Wow, really…" His friend remembered the little beast.

"And now Remus thinks badly of me. Just because you couldn't believe me. What will he think of me now? He will think I'm some sick animal!"

Ron just laughed when he imagined what Remus must have thought. Harry was pulling at his hair in frustration. He decided to clear things with the man before the professor thinks the worst of him. After lunch he went to the staff room hoping no one else will be there. He could see that a lot of the teachers wasn't present at lunch and heard they went to Hogsmeade.

He swallowed hard when he reached the door and knocked but no one answered. Trying again made no difference. Though he heard voices coming from the room. But why didn't they let him in? They probably couldn't hear him since that room is so big.

He turned the handle and opened the door a little to see robes on the chairs and hear interesting sound coming from behind said chairs.

"Come on, Severus! Reach a little deeper! Almost…"

"I can almost… reach it…" Snape groaned.

"We'll have it soon…" Remus said in a strange voice.

"Take… you legs…" The Potions teacher huffed. "…away."

"I can't! Why?"

"You are kicking… my pants with it."

"And I swallowed some of your hair. We should have levitated this bookcase away... We'd have more space then… "

"Don't give up! We almost had it…"

Harry felt himself go from yellow to blue. The ghosts of his parents and Sirius were floating next to him giggling and watching how the boy can get out of this. But when they heard the noises they became horrified too.

"What the hell are they doing?" He whispered.

"It'll stay there…" Snape said panting. "I'm not going to reach for it again. Look: my clothes are dirty."

"I told you take off your shirt." Remus said kindly.

"What if you started rummaging down there?" Severus exclaimed. "Just the other time you touched…"

This is when Harry slammed the door shut. He clanged to the frame so not to fall apart then looked around quickly and started running like he was running for his life. Unfortunately he didn't reach safety when Remus poked his disheveled head out to look around. When he saw Harry his face brightened.

"Harry! Is that you? Come help us a little!"

The boy froze then turned around and made his way toward his teacher. He looked at his uncle with detachment and though Lupin couldn't understand this he smiled and patted the boy's back.

"I didn't see anything… really… and what I heard can be forgotten easily. I swear!"

"Harry what are you talking about?" Snape frowned while trying to clean the dust off of his clothes. His hair was long again.

"Are you okay? You are so pale…"

"In fact…" Harry was not trembling." You know what? I didn't hear anything!" And he was about to run from the room.

"Wait a minute!" Remus caught and pushed him into the armchair. "What's wrong with you?"

"You are like a Muggle who saw a ghost." Snape grinned.

"I… I…"

"Harry, would you help us take the snake out from under this cupboard?"

Harry's mind suddenly cleared.

"What snake?" He asked wide eyed.

"Ah… it was our fault it escaped…" Remus touched his nape in embarrassment. "When we came in we found a big box here covered with a big red blanket. We wanted to see what it was and found it to be a terrarium with a huge snake inside."

"And Remus managed to back away in fear instead of covering it again. Because the terrarium was open…" Snape said with a sigh.

"Well, you didn't do anything either. You could have closed it too!"

"Of course! And what if it bit me? You should have closed it while it slept. But you made so much noise it woke up."

"So, since the terrarium was open the snake came out. We were trying to stop it while standing on the chairs. When it got under the cupboard we managed to hit it with an 'Immobilus' but it went all the way in. And we tried in vain to reach it but…"

Remus stopped when Harry started laughing first quietly than louder.

"What are you laughing about?" Severus asked. "You'll find no reason to laugh if I take twenty or so points from Gryffindor."

Harry put his hands in front of his mouth but couldn't fight himself.

"Come on, Severus. We did something stupid… You can't take points from him because of that…"

"I…" Harry tried to breathe. "…sorry… really. But I can't hold it back…. and I'm not… laughing at you… but at myself for…how stupid I was…"

"Why would you be stupid?" Remus asked. Severus smiled too.

"It's better if I didn't tell you. And of course I help you."

They all looked under the cupboard.

"Lumos!" Snape said. "See?"

"But that's Bubblegum!" Harry shouted.

"Bubblegum?"The two men blinked in surprise.

"Yes. Hagrid's snake. Well, not it belongs to Professor Dareling since she borrowed it."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"How can a snake THIS BIG be in the stuff room? How can Hagrid bring this beast into the building? I swear I'll make a complaint at the Ministry once…"

"A large animal like this is dangerous." Remus nodded too. "What if it attacked and bit you in class? It must be deadly…"

"Professor Snape, being the head of Slytherin you can't be afraid of snakes, right?" Harry said grinning.

"Shut your mouth!" The man looked at him but his lips curled up a little. The boy chuckled again.

"Bubblegum can't hurt anyone. It doesn't have fangs."

"How do you know?"

"Professor Dareling told us… and I talked to it…"

"You talked to this snake?"

Harry nodded.

"Sure. You know I'm Parseltongue."

"I think we can use that to our advantage now. We'll do this. I use the spell to let it move again and you Harry tell it to go back to its place."

"Sure, no problem."

"So… on three. One… two… Three!"

He said the spell and the snake begun moving again.

"Hi Bubblegum!" Harry greeted it with a smile.

The two professors immediately jumped up from the ground and went to stand on the chairs while watching in horror as the boy stayed on the ground communicating with the animal.

"Harry! Damn it?" Snape whispered. "Get up from the floor! We don't want it to curl around you!"

"It won't. See?" He pointed at Bubblegum as it slid across the room and into the terrarium. He hissed something and closed the glass.

After the dangerous animal was taken care of the two teachers found it rather embarrassing to stand on the chairs so they jumped down while cleaning the dust from themselves.

"Here we go. Sleep well Bubblegum!" Harry covered it with the red blanket.

"What did you say to it?"

"Well… just that you didn't want to hurt it. And that it was not intentional that you chased it across the room… but it was a little angry that you stepped on its tail."

"I think that was me…" Severus admitted.

"It said it escaped because there is no place in that terrarium to move and needed the place to stretch a little. I think it's cute…"

"Come sit down." Remus offered. "What do you think about some tea?"

Severus took his books, ready to go.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked.

"You wanted to talk, right?"

"Yes. And? You don't have to leave because if that… right Harry?"

"Yeah, right."

Snape shrugged and plopped down in the armchair. He crossed his legs and opened a green covered book. While Remus made the tea Harry tilted his head to read the title. It was so obviously done that Snape noticed too. With an annoyed sigh he turned the book so the boy could read what he wanted.

"Th-thank you…" He smiled. "'Elves and fairies, dwarves and gnomes, dragons and wizards, or how do non-magical people use magical creatures in literature'? I never though you're interested in Muggle literature."

"It seems to be interesting." Remus added while preparing the cups.

"I've always wondered where the seven-headed dragons came from in Muggle fairy tales…"

The tea was ready and Lupin poured some for everyone. Severus' hair started moving suddenly until it became short again.

"I can't believe this still works." James grinned.

"It can't be easy living with this curse." Remus said compassionately.

"You can get used to it pretty soon."

"There really is no counter spell?" Lupin looked at the giggling James.

Severus just shook his head. He wanted to change the subject so he turned to Harry.

"You haven't said why you came here yet."

"Oh… yes… well… Remus, this morning when we ran into each other on the corridor…"

The man laughed.

"Yes, I remember…"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"What isn't?" Severus leaned closer. He loved seeing Harry embarrassed.

"Oh… um… well… It's about Ron. The thing it… He always has a bad timing… Ginny and I are friends now. We speak in the boys' room while the others are in the common room. And Ron always misunderstands…"

Remus smiled.

"I would go to the girls' room so Ron won't feel awkward but… some spell protects the rooms… the stairs won't lets us go up…"

"You're not lucky." Lupin grinned. "In the Slytherin common room you have to go down the stairs."

"How do you know that?" Snape asked with sincere interest in his voice. "I didn't know you've already been in the Slytherin common room."

"Do you think we could resist?"

"Oh, right." Severus sighed. "How could I forget…"

Harry thought the Marauders visited the others houses while roaming the corridors at night.

"I think…" Remus said. "…in the Huffelpuff common room there is a spiral staircase leading up to the rooms. It works like the one in the Gryffindor room but you can use the handrail to climb up. Sirius told me about the Ravenclaw too but I don't remember…"

"They have something like a teeter." Snape muttered between slips.

The other two looked at him grinning.

"In the first years I started teaching here I had a Muggle born student. She had to be dragged out of the Ravenclaw girl's room almost every morning…" Severus added.

"And here we thought you sneaked into the girls' room too." Remus winked but the other man just rolled his eyes.

"So that's the case." Harry returned to the original topic with a sigh. "Ron thinks I want to hurt his little sister… But he didn't really care about Ginny… until the end of last year. He always chased her away. Now… when he heard she is going out with Michael Corner from Ravenclaw he freaked out. Stupid Ravenclaws…" He muttered to himself.

Remus's eyes shined playfully.

"Your first girlfriend was from Ravenclaw too, right?"

Harry looked up in surprise then cast a questioning look at Snape.

"He didn't hear it from me." Severus protested.

Harry sighed.

"Yes, Cho was from Ravenclaw…"

"Don't you want to talk about her?"

"Stupid girl." Harry frowned. "She thought I was just a little boy and now she's coming after me all the time… Hermione saw him during Quidditch practice. It's so… unpleasant… and she's a Seeker too so we will play against one other… Now that Ron and Hermione are together she must believe me that I don't have feelings for Hermione… she always accused me of that. Marie was totally different… Muggle girls are so much better…" He said sadly.

He glanced at Snape who smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>Another Monday morning came and the students were eating the delicious food provided by the houselves of the castle. Loud noises indicated that the owls arrived. Harry was in the middle of eating his toast when the post arrived and he looked up not really expecting anything to get. There was no one who could send him anything. Hermione got the day's Daily Prophet and Ron received a letter which he ignored by resume eating.<p>

They couldn't see that the teacher's also got their mail. Remus got a letter from Tonks which made Rowena chuckle. Professor McGonagall also received the Daily Prophet but the biggest surprise was Severus getting a big envelope. The Potions teacher looked at the brown, thin envelope in surprise. It was obviously addressed to him so he opened it. Some parchments were inside and the professor took them in his hands with care since they seemed to be wrinkled, torn and old like some ancient documents. But when he saw what was on them all blood escaped from his face.

He received two parchments with drawings made by a few years old child. One of them was about a spotted rabbit with bubbles flying out of its mouth. Colorful stripes and stars were visible on the other picture. Snape looked at them turning the parchment to see if there was any writing on the other side but found no massage on them. He became more and more desperate and touched the pictures like they were very dear to him. Remus looked at him.

"Oh, Severus, what is this?" He asked curiously.

The man however stood from his place loudly, earning a few glances, and stormed out of the great hall.

The students didn't know what all of this was about but the sixth years became nervous about the double potions lesson this afternoon. They were right because the professor stormed into the class room, shortly explained what to do and yelled at Neville because his cauldron was dusty. The boy might have become deaf but didn't seem frightened. He glanced at Harry to see if he had any idea what their teacher's problem was but the other student seemed clueless on this matter too.

Nerves were getting to them when they started the preparations and Ron was cutting some roots when the cupboard shook so he managed to cut his finger.

"What was that?" He asked from Hermione.

Snape came out of the room where the ingredients were being held and asked the same thing. As an answer the cupboard moved again and the man clenched his hands.

"Get away from here, Peeves!" He commanded thinking the ghost was in there.

Because the shaking didn't stop Snape stepped to the cupboard and threw open the doors.

"Peeves! I told you to…"

Suddenly a piercing scream filled the room and the professor paled both from the sound and the sight. The students tried to cover their ears and some of them ducked under the tables too.

"What is this?" Draco shouted. "A mandrake?"

"A banshee!"

"Judging by its behavior I'd say it's a boggart!" Hermione shouted back.

The crying continued and it seemed to become more and more desperate and painful. However, Snape just stood there backed up against the wall not moving.

"Professor! Just think of something to make it funny…" Hermione stepped closer but when she saw what shape the boggart took she stopped.

In the cupboard she found a bleeding baby wrapped in a dirty blanket crying and struggling to get help. The girl shivered then fainted.

Several Slytherin students, seeing this, left the room.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Hermione!" The girls also screamed. A few Gryffindors ran to her to try to wake her and the crying seemed to die down.

As more and more people got in front of the boggart it started to get confused and didn't know what kind of shape to take. Soon it disappeared.

The crying or the noise the Slytherin students made might have alerted the other teachers because McGonagall, Rowena and Madame Pomfrey appeared. The professors began trying to wake the fainted girl up but Dumbledore used a spell to send Hermione to the hospital wing. The other students seemed to be pale too so the headmaster tried to encourage them. Remus arrived a little later after hearing that something must be wrong down there. Entering the room he found Harry still standing in front of the cupboard so he ran to him and shook the boy but could see the emptiness in his eyes. Lupin realized that Harry was trembling so he tried to sooth him by wrapping his arms around the shivering body. Looking over the boy's shoulder he could see Severus sitting at the wall, arms around his knees, shaking. He curled up like a ball, bowed his head and clutched the edge of his robes. The three ghosts standing near couldn't understand this either.

The events that occurred during the Potions lesson got around the school and by the evening everyone was trying to figure out what caused their teacher to react like that and what made the two students so frightened. Whenever they passed the classroom the students shivered, some of them contemplated not going there ever again.

Many of the children were curious too. Wild storied were created about Medusa being there and petrifying everybody or dementors or Voldemort or trolls terrorizing them. Madame Pomfrey could barely keep them from questioning the students in the hospital wing. Eventually, Dumbledore had to make a magical cordon around the entrance.

Inside, Madam Pomfrey tried to calm the students. Parvati and Lavender Brown ate at least five bars of chocolates. Seamus and Dean couldn't even look at the sweet things. Draco wasn't as out of it as his two gorillas but was pretty shaken to know that there was something in there that scared his fearless Head of House. Ron couldn't stop pacing while waiting for Hermione to wake up. Neville was standing near the girl's bed too and looking right he could see that on a bed at the end of the room sat Snape. Judging by his shaking he was crying. Dumbledore was standing next to him with a hand on his young college's shoulder to comfort him then let Professor Dareling calm him. However the words of the woman didn't seem to help either because the man was rocking back and forth at the edge of the bed. Neville hated the man very much, but now… he couldn't help but feel pity.

Remus was shocked to see his college's reaction too. He was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, stroking his head and watched as Rowena hugged Severus in an attempt to calm him. But he was more concerned because of Harry. The boy was lying on the bed, staring without blinking, motionlessly. Nothing helped. Not kind words, not Rowena's kiss.

Harry felt hollow inside. His limbs began to cool and he started to get cold. The blood seemed to have frozen in his veins. The tossing and screaming Hermione made woke everyone to some extent.

The girl curled up on the bed and started sobbing.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!" Several people shouted when they saw her awake.

Ron immediately sat down next to her and hugged the crying girl.

"Calm down!" Ron said. "It's over. There is nothing wrong…"

"And I told him to make it funny…!" The girl put her hands in front of her eyes. "How can you make fun of a bloody baby?" She cried hysterically.

"Let her sleep now!" The headmaster said. "She needs to rest!" He moved his hands in front of her eyes and the girl fell back on the bad sleeping.

Remus was listening to what the girl said but watched Snape all the while. He himself taught these kids how to deal with boggarts and wondered why it changed into a bloody infant in front of Severus…

* * *

><p>Every year there was something that made the students to whisper about Harry when he went down the corridor. In the first year it was his fame, next year the gossips were about him being the heir of Slytherin. In his third year a lot of students made fun of him because of the dementors. Forth year was about the Triwizard Tournament and in his fifth year he had to deal with the after affects of Rita's writings while this year it was about what happened in Potions.<p>

No matter if he was alone or with his friends they always talked about him. That was basically because he and Hermione had to stay in the hospital wing for a few days. They tried to talk about it but found it very difficult. Hermione was wondering why this was Professor Snape's biggest fear and not something like what Harry saw in the Pensieve. Harry wanted to tell the girl what he saw in their teacher's mind but figured it would just scare her all the more. And he also thought he owned this much to Snape. Those memories were painful enough. The greatest fear of the young man who ran into the burning house was this. Seeing his only child in this condition…

According to the gossips the professor was worn too because his classes were canceled. The Ministry sent a substitute who was not that strict but it was hard to get used to his methods. The students missed the nasty, screaming Snape. Even Neville.

Remus visited the two patients in the hospital wing to bring them sweets and good wishes from the other students. They asked the man if he heard something from Snape but Lupin didn't know anything more than them. The professor was happy to see that they seemed to be back to normal.

Hermione was ready to study through the weekend but Harry couldn't wait to get out of the common room once they were released from the hospital wing.

He sighed thinking that the bad things came like a lightning again. One moment they are laughing about the misunderstandings, the snake and the chats with Ginny and next… it's like mourning.

He glanced out the window and jumped from the table running up the stairs to get his Quidditch robes and broom and left the building. His teammates were already practicing. The new Chasers were practicing with Ginny while Ron was just flying around Beaters doing nothing. Harry frowned.

"What's going on here?" He shouted loudly with a cynical smile.

The others stopped and looked at him. Their faces brightened and little Mark waved enthusiastically.

"Captain!" Veronica shouted. "Fly with us!"

Harry sat on his broom and flew up smiling. He didn't want to deal with questions now.

"Did you planned out this training or everyone is just doing what they want?"

"The latter." They said in union.

"So as not to let Ron get bored, let's fly some. Then I play a Chaser too. Ron will be at the rings. With me there will be four Chasers so there will be two teams. Ginny with Mark and I with Veronica. We'll play against each other. One of the Beaters, Jack, will be with us. And Andrew with Mark and Ginny. No matter who has the Quaffle, Ron you have to protect the goal hoops. Understood? Great! Remember the members of your team and try to work together. Ready? Then let's go!"

The eight of them flew up while the ghost of James watched them.

"He flies beautifully." He said.

"Just like his father did."

"I like watching him play Quidditch. We were cheering him on his first match too. Do you remember, Lily?" He looked at his wife. The woman smiled.

"Of course, I remember… everyone thought he was about to throw up… but he just swallowed the Snitch…"

Sirius stood silently next to his friends. He realized that they were watching Harry since he was little just no one noticed them. When he came it was painful to see his loved ones but good to be with them even though the thought of death made him shiver. Not to mention the pain it caused to Harry. And Remus… and Rowena… He didn't belong to either world.

"Fifty-twenty!" Mark cried enthusiastically.

"Fifty?" Veronica exclaimed. "It was your fourth goal!"

"That's bad enough that Ron let six or seven balls pass him." Jack grumbled.

"I'm trying! But it'd be better if you aimed at the Chasers and not me!"

"The Keepers are targets in the game too, Ron!" Ginny touched her aching hand.

"That's right. Ron, I think we will stop this game and start training you. The Chasers shoot after a few maneuvers and you do your thing while the Beaters send a Bludger once in a while. Just to see how fast you can react in unexpected situations. Concentrate!"

Ron reluctantly agreed…

* * *

><p>It's ready. I changed the rating of the story. I hope it won't get deleted.<p>

The next chapter is about a girl… who is she? Guess if you want.

And please review… it certainly makes me work faster.

And thanks for the Alerts and Favorites

Bye

Hermina


	24. Chloe

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 20 – Chloe_

"It seems the adults have different type of fears than we…" Hermione mused while she and Harry made their way to the Great Hall. Everything was unusually quiet lately.

Two weeks have passed since the incident with the boggart and even though most students stopped talking about it, she and Harry couldn't forget what they saw. The girl had a suspicion that Harry knew why the creature took that shape just didn't want to tell her. Remaining silent was easier than talking about it, so she didn't press the matter.

"Monday again." Harry sighed. "Amazing how many lessons we missed…even Fencing…"

"You regret that the most, right?"

"I wish we had that today instead of Trelawney…" said the boy.

"Why don't you drop that stupid Divination? You're not going to gain anything from it!"

"Ah, I don't know…" Harry frowned. "Ever since I heard about the Prophecy… I think of Divination in a different way… I still do not pay attention though, but…"

"You are not going to that class to catch another REAL prophecy from that woman? I think you'll have to fail the subject a few times… then maybe you'll get lucky…"

Harry grinned.

They sat at their table where the other Gryffindors were already eating.

"Hermione" They heard Anthony Goldstein, the Ravenclaw prefect call. "Can you come over here for a moment? The caretaker gave us a few instructions… Where is Ron?" He frowned.

"He's playing chess with Seamus… I think. They'll come in a minute."

"Never mind. Come, look at it…"

Harry couldn't hear any more of the conversation, because they reached the other table so he started eating his breakfast. He was drinking pumpkin juice when Snape walked into the room. He was wearing a dark-green, beautifully embroidered vest with his hair long again. This was the first time Harry saw him walking around looking like that in front of others. Of course everyone became silent for a minute then started whispering at the tables. But the man showed no emotion while he sat down at his usual seat. Remus looked at him too but didn't dare say anything. The boy glanced at him compassionately but the Potions teacher seemed to be just looking without actually seeing anything.

"Harry." Seamus said. They finished playing chess with Ron.

"What?"

"Do you know what we heard from the Hufflepuffs Summer and Laura?" He pointed at the two students who sat closer to the teacher's table.

"They say that Snape got an owl about two weeks ago." Parvati whispered.

"Do you remember? He practically ran out of the room!"

"Probably the Ministry sent him another warning!" Dennis Creevey chuckled.

"And… Does anybody know what was in the envelope?"

"Laura said it was a big one… and thinks she saw two drawings."

"But whatever it was…" Colin bit into his pear. "… it made Snape very upset."

"So what you're saying is that someone is harassing Snape?" Lavender asked.

"Why didn't I think of it first!" Victoria Frobisher looked up. Neville's eyes lit up indicating that he was interested in the idea.

"Whoever it is deserves a Merlin price!" Dean drew the conclusion.

Harry wasn't really enthusiastic about all of this but tried to laugh with his friends.

"Owls!" The Hufflepuff Moon yelled.

"We'll see if he gets something!" Justin winked.

While everyone seemed to be busy with their packages, many of the students were watching Snape. The professor however didn't even look up from his breakfast. A brown owl landed in front of him with a big envelope. He recoiled when the letter fell into a plate full of bread. It was addressed to him so the man put down his spoon, wiped his mouth and opened the envelope.

"Look!" Luna said quietly form the other side of the table. "He received something again…"

"A big envelope again…" Padma whispered.

"I just know it's the…"

"POTTER!" Snape shouted.

The whole room shuddered. He clutched the envelope, stood from his seat and made his way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" His friends whispered.

"Don't tell me it was you!"

"It really was you who sent those…" Colin said enthusiastically.

As soon as the professor reached Harry the whole Great Hall became silent. The man dragged him from the table without saying a word, leaving the others stunned.

"Ouch! What…?"

"Shut up and walk!" Severus pushed him.

"But…!"

"I said SHUT UP!" The man shouted and pushed him towards the dungeons. They reached the teacher's room where Snape took a few envelopes from his table then pushed the boy out.

While they were walking on the corridors Harry realized that their destination the Headmaster's office was.

"Pastries!" The professor said the password and the statue let them up.

After knocking they entered the office and Harry couldn't figure out what was wrong with his teacher. He was so angry… he looked like a mad man. Sirius, who followed them with his two ghost companions, was angrier than ever, wanting to hit the man who hurt his godson.

"Ah, Severus!" Dumbledore looked up.

"Headmaster!" Snape tried to gather himself. "I-I have proof that this… student is harassing me in a disgusting way! With something that normal people wouldn't do to hurt others! This child is sick!"

"Severus, please…"

"I trusted you!" Snape shouted. "I thought you won't tell anyone! You attacked me! Several times! You broke into my memories but I turned a blind eye because I thought you were not like your damned father!"

"I… I didn't…" Harry stuttered. He feared that Snape would kill him right on the spot.

"Severus!" Dumbledore stood up.

"You're just as worthless and pathetic as him and your godfather! How… how dare you?"

He threw the drawings he received earlier and the new ones at the headmaster's table. One picture was about a fireplace with toys in front of it but the other was more terrible. A big burning house was on it even though it was hard to recognize. Harry took the parchments with trembling hands, looked at them then watched his teacher with frightened eyes.

The man caught his collar and pulled him closer.

"You are the only one who could have done this since no one else knows this much! And I know you have a very talented friend, Thomas, who can draw well! I guess he made these for you! He makes those photos so we don't notice how good he is at drawing! How many people did you tell this to? The whole school is laughing at Pro…?"

"Severus!" Dumbledore said. "Enough! Harry, give me those drawing!"

The Potions teacher still held the boy but he realized now what this was about. His confidence came back since he knew he was unjustly accused. The headmaster looked at the pictures then turned to Snape with a serious face.

"Where are these from?"

"Two came today, and the other two arrived a few weeks ago. An owl brought them."

"Do you know anything about the sender?"

"No message." Snape said but shot an angry glance at Harry.

"Alright." Dumbledore raised his wand. "Legilimens!"

Harry silently watched as the headmaster searched the mind of his teacher. When they finished Dumbledore's surprised eyes found the boy. Severus turned to him too. Harry paled visibly and swallowed. All the evidence was against him…

"Harry, please answer honestly. Did you send those letters to Professor Snape?"

"No!" Harry shook his head. "I would never do something like that!" So now Dumbledore was on Snape's side too.

"Don't lie, you little…" Severus started but the green eyes stopped him. He looked painfully at the oh-so-familiar face then turned away in bewilderment.

"I didn't do it… I could never make fun of something like that…" Harry whispered, gently grasping the man's robes. "And I swear I didn't tell anyone! It's really hard to keep it inside, but… I didn't tell anyone. If…" He sniffed and wiped his tears quickly which caught Snape's attention too. "…If you didn't trust me… why didn't you erase my memories?"

"Innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore said somewhat relieved.

Severus watched the big green eyes, raised his still trembling hands and with his robes stroked the boy's face, wiping the tears.

"It-it's okay…" He said quietly. "It's okay…" He sighed when Harry came up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." He whispered with self-accusation in his voice then hugged the boy back while stroking his hair. "I'm sorry…"

"It'z ogay." Came the muffled voice. When he stepped back he wiped his nose and smiled a little.

James watched in horror as the bat hugged his son after all he said. If he could he'd curse him right there. Lily stepped closer to the table to look at the pictures.

"Who could have sent these?" Harry asked.

"The members of the Order who work at the school didn't. I didn't do it and I doubt Professor McGonagall would do something like this. Crouch is no longer alive and Moody never really believed the story, even though he was the one that caught you, Severus."

The man nodded in agreement.

"It's a shame that there are no seals on wizard letters…" Harry mused. "The Muggles always seal the envelopes so you can know where it was sent from…"

The two wizards looked at each other.

"The owl!" They said in unison.

"The owl?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"The owls used in the post office are all marked. This signal contains the information of the owner. If we could catch the bird…"

"We'd know where it was sent from…" Snape finished.

"Maybe… with that calling charm you taught me this summer…"

"That won't work… all the owls would fly to me…"

"Um! I can gather the Seekers and try to catch it."

"Chasing an owl?" Snape frowned.

"It can't be more difficult than catching the Snitch!" Harry said in a better mood. "I can talk to Cho Chang and William Stebbins, but Malfoy is yours to talk to because I don't want to."

Severus looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid we don't have any other choice…"

"Which day…"

"Both letters arrived on Monday…"

"So… next Monday?"

"Next Monday, Harry."

"Someone should talk to Mr. Filch to let us bring the brooms into the Great Hall…"

"Don't worry about that." The headmaster nodded. "And Harry. This is still a secret."

"It'll be hard to keep it a secret, sir… Everybody… everybody knows that someone is harassing Professor Snape… some Hufflepuffs saw how angry he became after the first letter arrived… I heard this today…"

"I hope nobody came up with a similar 'great' idea." Dumbledore sighed. "It would make it hard to find the real culprit. I don't think we can do anything else today. Harry, go to your class. And don't forget about Monday."

"Yes, sir…"

Both he and Snape left the headmaster's office and walked the corridors silently. The classes have started a long time ago so the school seemed empty. Harry sat down suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"At least once… I'd like to miss Divination or History of Magic… Divination." He said while looking at his watch.

Severus stood before him and watched his bowed head. 'He's not looking into my eyes.' He thought. He sighed quietly, rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"You don't have to apologize again." Harry surprised him. "I'm… not angry…"

The man sat in front of him relieved and looked into the green eyes making the boy startled. His dark irises sparkled while he was watching his student's face.

"I-I'm not angry, just… don't talk about my father like that…I… it's terrible to hear those things about him…"

"Please forgive me." Severus said. Harry smiled a little and nodded.

"Do you… have any idea where those drawings are from?"

"Of course I do, but that is impossible…"

"Aren't you hoping? Just a little?"

"I've learnt over the years that it's foolish to hope…"

"It might be… that…"

Snape shook his head.

"My son couldn't draw that time. He was too small."

"Isn't it possible… that he drew them later? Years later? That… he survived?"

"It's not good to hope… It must be one of the Death Eaters who were there… maybe they figured out who lived there and…"

"But why wait this long?"

No answer. Harry knew that his teacher was trying not to make illusions so he won't get hurt…

"I hope it's him." He said firmly. "I hope it's Lamerin."

Snape said nothing but smiled and wiped the boy's face.

* * *

><p>"So?" The students of the Gryffindor tower asked when Harry stepped into the common room. "What happened?"<p>

"I can stay." Harry said quietly. "They won't expel me…"

"That's not the question here! Was it you?"

"Did you really send those letters, Harry?"

"No! And the headmaster said no one is to harass the professor. Take it seriously because…" He stopped because most of them just smiled. "… because I'll get into trouble." He lied.

This got everyone's attention.

"What?"

"They're going to watch me to make sure I don't do anything…" He hated lying to his friends but he had to stop his classmates from doing something that would sabotage their plan. His friends became angry and threw the already made letters into the fire.

Harry grinned. Success! None of the Gryffindors will send any letters and it will make the Seekers job a little easier.

"Padma." He stepped to Parvati's Hufflepuff twin. "Would you take me to your common room? I have to talk to Cho…"

"What do you want from Cho? I thought you couldn't stand each other." Ron snorted.

"Nothing serious…"

"Sure, come on!" The girl winked.

Harry had never been to the Hufflepuff common room and didn't really know the way either.

"Eureka!" Said Padma and the big Merlin portrait let them in. Walking through a little corridor they arrived in a tastefully decorated room. The students were surprised to see a Gryffindor in their house.

"Hi Luna!" Harry greeted the girl who was sitting in a chair.

"Oh… Harry. What are you doing here?"

"I… came to… see Cho…"

"Ah, I see…"

"I'll go up and send her down." Padma suggested.

"Thanks."

Cho Chang poked out her head in surprise.

"Harry? Padma told me that you're looking for me…"

"Yes… Can we talk? In private?"

"Sure." The girl blushed. "Come… let's go…"

They stepped out into the corridor and Cho was looking forward to Harry holding her hand or come a little closer, but nothing like that happened. Instead:

"Do you know where the Ravenclaw common room is?"

"Uh…" The girl said feeling a little disappointed. "Y-yes, sure."

Of course you know because Cedric was from Ravenclaw, Harry thought. Luckily they ran into a prefect.

"Hannah! Good to see you!" Harry greeted her. "Can you send your Seeker out?"

The girl nodded and Stebbins came out a few minutes later.

"Harry, what's this all about?" Cho asked a little offended.

"I'll tell you everything, just come with me!"

* * *

><p>"His son?" Remus almost dropped his cup. "Severus has a son?"<p>

"We were there and heard it clearly." Sirius was pacing the room.

"I… didn't know… I never knew he has a family…" James muttered.

"I'm not sure he 'has'…" Lily said. "They might not… be alive anymore… That would explain why he became that angry…"

"Still… my goodness!" Lupin sighed. "It's unbelievable…"

"And Harry knows about this!" Sirius exclaimed. "And he was stroking his face and hugging him! After he said those things about James and me! Like nothing happened! Harry was crying and still… he was not angry with him."

"Unbelievable…" Remus stared into nothing. He thought back to the moments he spent in the company of Severus this summer. Every word that seemed unimportant… things that sounded weird and foreign from an emotionless, lonely man… A lot of things became clear now…

* * *

><p>"So that's it…" Harry finished. "We have to catch that owl next Monday. Malfoy will help too but the teachers will talk to him because I won't. The point is to keep the bird unharmed and give it to Professor Dumbledore.<p>

"And why aren't they just using an 'Immobilus'? That would stop all the owls." Cho said a little angrily.

"That charm doesn't work on postal owls, Chang." Stebbins answered. "Everybody could steal the letters if it worked."

Harry looked at the girl silently then said.

"Cho, if you don't want to do this, tell me now, and we'll ask a few Chasers or something…"

"I didn't say I'm not helping." The girl said with determination in her eyes.

"I hope Malfoy won't think of this as an individual mission. " Stebbins sighed. "I don't want to have to deal with him too. And I hope you won't get in my way either." He added tauntingly. "Chang, you were not good last season… and Potter you missed out all the matches… I think you'll need a little time to get in shape again… well…see you next Monday." He waved and left them.

Harry and Cho were stunned for a while then the boy grimaced.

"What a pain in the ass!"

Cho burst out laughing and soon Harry joined her.

"Yes, he is."

Their eyes met for a brief moment then they both turned away in embarrassment.

"I think… we should go back too…"

* * *

><p>"Finally! Fencing!" Harry said enthusiastically. The whole sixth grade was present. A lot of students were interested but they couldn't rearrange the great hall every time a group had a lesson. And the dressing and warming up took a lot of time too. So all the houses were present.<p>

"Great, I can see that you're ready." Remus smiled at the girls. "Padma, Mandy, I want you to help the others with the warm-up. Do everything as I told you while I show Harry and Hermione the basics that we learnt last week."

"Ah, the boys are coming too!" Parvati laughed. "What took you so long, 'ladies'? We were ready long before you!"

"Very funny, Miss. Gryffindor!" Terry Boot frowned, a mischievous Ravenclaw boy. "I guess you didn't notice us watching you while you were changing. That's why we were late." He said with a satisfied grin.

The girls gapped and asked Remus to punish the boys.

"Oh, Susan, I'm sure they were just joking." The professor tried to calm them. "Come on, kids, let's start warming up so we have more time to learn new moves. This also applies to you, Mr. Malfoy!" He said after noticing the Slytherins dueling.

Harry was stunned when he saw how good Malfoy was with the sword. It became clear that he has been practicing for years and was much better than anyone but Remus didn't let him get out of the practice. The blond boy grimaced but obeyed and still had time to send a disdainful glance at Harry. A triumphant smile sat on his lips, enjoying that he was undoubtedly the best in this subject.

While Harry tried to imitate the gestures that Remus made, Hermione appeared to be struggling. She tried to do everything exactly the same and that made it harder to make any process. No matter how hard she concentrated, her perfectionism worked against her. The more complex the move became the more nervous she was which resulted in her making a lot of mistakes and almost falling a few times.

"What is it Granger? Does it bother you that you're almost as stupid here as you are at Divination?" Pansy Parkinson chuckled.

"Muggles don't have what it takes to do this…" Millicent sighed.

"Don't mind them, Hermione." The Hufflepuff Sarah Fawcett comforted her. "This is your first lesson. It's understandable that you don't know as much as they do…"

A few teachers were watching them from afar. McGonagall was proud when she saw the Gryffindor's Patil girl who seemed to be very skillful along with her twin sister. Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron was present too which also meant that Peeves stayed away. Mr. Fitch was standing with his cat in his arms watching the commotion too.

He heard rustling and saw the headmaster arriving. Dumbledore quickly looked at the students, mostly at Harry, then walked away smiling.

Rowena was standing where the teacher's table used to be. She sat on a table and smiled at Snape.

"They are good, right?"

The man sighed as a response.

"Did you not have to learn this?"

"My father didn't care about something like this." Severus looked up.

"It was not a tradition in my family either, though my father could do this when he was young. His sword is still hanging over the fireplace…"

Rowena was wearing tight Muggle jeans with a red top. Much of her breasts were showing and the strap of her bra flashed occasionally. The children of traditional wizard families didn't like the outfit but the Muggle-born students appreciated the change.

"Harry's really good, don't you think?"

"This is his first lesson. He's too stiff."

"But you know him. If he can't do it at first, he will practice a lot…"

Severus just sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"A lot has happened lately…"

"You're still sad about the Boggart?"

"I'm more concerned about the letters."

"You still don't hope?"

"I can't do that. I'm afraid the Death Eaters are behind this."

"Do you think they want to blackmail you?"

"I'm afraid that they have something to blackmail me with…"

"That they have your son? Or had?" Rowena paled.

"But why? Why wait this long?"

"Hopefully everything will become clear next Monday."

* * *

><p>"What were you talking about with Cho?" Ron asked when they were walking the streets of Hogsmeade on a Sunday morning. He was holding hands with Hermione.<p>

"Nothing special. But I could tell that she wanted me to hold her hand."

"You don't feel anything for her?" Hermione tried to ask.

"Oh, no. Nothing. It's so weird every time we meet because I was in love with her for two years… We also came to this café." He sighed.

"Uh… Harry…"

"The thing is…"

"We would like to go in… Ron and I…"

"Alone." Her boyfriend added.

Harry just blinked stupidly for a moment.

"Uh, sure, go ahead." He shrugged and went the other way.

Everybody had someone to hang out with. All his friends had a group or a partner to go out with. He was the only one alone and that made him really depressed.

"Harry." Someone tapped his right shoulder from behind.

He turned and couldn't see anyone.

"Hello!" Fred winked from his left side.

"Fred!"

"Hello!"

"George!" The other twin appeared. "What are you doing here?" Harry hugged them happily.

"We're taking a look at the competition." He pointed towards Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Competition? You were growing up with their things while you were studying here!"

"Actually, we wanted to present them with an offer. We have a few really good inventions that we'd like them to sell."

"I see…" Harry smiled. He was very happy to see the Weasley-twins again.

"And you? How come you're alone?"

"The love birds are spending time alone and I went my own way…" He sighed. "It's okay. At least I can buy something to Ginny in the Honneydukes. She's resting because she sprained her arm during training."

How's the new team?"

"They're good… it's just strange being with them. While I was playing with the old team it was completely different."

"You have to get used to them. Then everything will be all right."

"Yes, all right…"

Fred looked around.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes."

"You know, we didn't come here alone."

"Oh… really?" Harry's eyes sparkled. "Don't tell me that you came with… girls?"

"With one girl!" George said.

"Look, she's there, in front of Zonko's." Fred pointed that way.

Harry found a tall, thin girl standing there with long ebony hair. She was wearing jeans and a top with robes covering her shoulders.

"Attractive…" Harry blinked. "Just… a little… how to say it… flat. You know what I mean, right?" He said nervously.

"Don't mind it." Fred waved.

"Which one of you is going out with her?"

"You know, Harry." George said mischievously. "We are good brothers and share everything with each other."

"What? You're… both…?" Harry pointed at them.

The twins nodded with a serious expression on their face. Harry thought something was up when they looked like that.

"Isn't this a little bizarre?"

"We don't mind."

"You know we were never normal in anything!"

"And what did she… say about that?"

"She enjoys it very much!"

Harry felt himself blush.

"I think you understand…" The twins winked.

"It's crazy…"

The girl nodded, smiled and started running towards them.

"It looks like…" She said. "They don't have vampire-fang-growers yet. You can sell them for a good price… Oh, hello." She noticed Harry.

"Chloe, he is Harry Potter. You know the one we talked about."

The girl held out her hand and looked at the boy seriously.

"Hi! Nice to meet you."

Harry became enchanted by the big sapphire-like blue eyes. She had such a nice face. A little athletic body but a really beautiful face.

"H-hello!" He managed to say.

"The boys really told me a lot about you. I really envy them because they got to go to school with you! Finally, we can meet!" She exclaimed. "Let's go and drink some butterbeer! Okay?" She was already running towards the Three Broomsticks.

"It's her first time in Hogsmeade…"

"Damn, this girl is really cute!" Harry grinned. "Don't you want to adopt me as your brother?"

They sat at a table and Madame Rosmerta brought them eight bottles of butterbeer which they drank up quickly. Harry's opinion about the girl remained unchanged. She seemed funny and cheerful, just like the girl he could imagine with the twins. Her body wasn't really feminine but there was something attractive about her, though Harry couldn't explain what. Maybe those beautiful eyes, he thought…

"And Harry, they tried that vampire-fang-grower out on me." She laughed. "Can you imagine how scared I was that they going to ruin my teeth?"

"How does it work?"

"Here, it looks like this." Fred gave him a simple, white, soft candy.

"It doesn't matter if you chew or not. The effect is the same."

"After you finished, you'll feel tingling in your teeth. It's like you flushed the toilet in them, I think."

"Uh…"

"And your teeth grow out."

"We're working on the extended version…"

"That would make the fangs look bloody too…"

"That'd look brutal!"

"That would scare anyone!"

"You're horrible!" Harry grinned. "The last candy you gave me made my tongue come out of my nose!"

"Oh, that!"

"That's a very interesting invention…"

"Some nice memories…" George winked.

Madame Rosmerta brought more butterbeer.

"We didn't bring any presents now…"

"It's okay. We eat so much candy… we'll get bored of them in the end. I just want to buy something to Ginny. It's a shame she had to stay there all alone…"

"So tell me, Harry." Fred elbowed him. "What's happening between you and Ginny?"

"Come one guys, don't start or I'll get mad! Ron's always pestering me about this! There's nothing between us, we're just friends."

He told them everything, every misunderstanding. The twins couldn't stop laughing Chloe however listened quietly. Harry blushed every time he felt the girl looking at him.

"…even though they were just trying to get a snake out from under the bookcase. How could I think of something like that?" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be in your shoes." George said.

The door of the Three Broomstick opened and a group of Slytherins came in with Draco and Pansy.

"Look!" The boy said loudly. "Two weasels! What are you doing here? I thought you flew out of Hogwarts already!"

"Flew out, that's good!" Goyle laughed.

Chloe clenched her hands.

"Don't!" Fred whispered and squeezed her hands.

"Let's just go!" George suggested. "I don't want to be anywhere near them."

"How dare you, you filthy…"

"Filthy what? You want to call me a Mudblood? You, pathetic Death Eater's son? Get out of my sight!" Fred said in disgust.

In the meantime Harry paid and bought a bottle of butterbeer to Ginny.

"Potter, this company suits you!" Malfoy shouted but they couldn't really hear it after the door closed behind them.

"The little cockroach is still here?" George fumed.

"Unfortunately… Don't mind him. Don't let him ruin the day. Let's go to Zonko's to negotiate."

The shop was filled with students, and while the twins talked with the owner, Harry bought some sweets to Ginny with Chloe's help. After that they separated and everyone went home.

* * *

><p>Next: chaos… Potions…<p>

See you next Sunday (hopefully)

R&R

Hermina


	25. Another chaos during Potions

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 21 – Another chaos during Potions_

"And their girlfriend, Chloe was there. She's really pretty." Harry said with his mouth full.

Ginny picked up a candy while lying on her stomach and Harry massaged her shoulders.

"I've never thought that they'll find a girl to go out with…" Ginny wondered. "They never dated in Hogwarts."

"You know that doesn't mean anything. They seem to be fine."

"And the both of them are… going out with her?" The girl turned back to look into his eyes.

"That's what they said." Harry shrugged.

"And did… one of them kissed her while you were with them?"

"Now that you mention… no."

"Aha! How shy! And they're teasing Ron because of Hermione. Hypocrites!" Ginny yelled. "And… did they tell you anything else? Something spicy?"

"Nope." The boy sighed.

"It's still so bizarre!" She shuddered. "Is it common between Muggles? That two boys with a girl…"

"Uh…" The boy blushed a little. "I don't think so. I'm sure there are people who…"

"At any rate, I've never heard of such thing! Even though I grew up with six older brothers…"

"The dark side of life…" Harry grinned.

"You telling me?… So, is she beautiful?"

"Yes. Not that beautiful, but…"

"How so? She's not like Millicent?"

"What? No! The fact is… she's really thin… and doesn't really have… breasts…"

"Men…" Ginny sighed. "Why does it matter how big her breasts are?"

"Well, it matters a little…"

"Look, she doesn't have to be pretty to you. The point is that Fred and George are satisfied with her."

"Even though… she's really pretty. That's what I wanted to say but you won't let me! She has a nice face."

"Must be a love-child…"

"Love what?"

"Her parents must have loved each other a lot… that's why she is so pretty."

"I've never heard of this."

"Really?"

Harry shook his head like a puppy.

"Even I can tell you something new! Now, it's your turn! Tell me about boys! About Muggles!"

"And what would you like to know?"

"How to make Graham fall for me?"

"What do you mean 'how'? I though everything's going smoothly."

"Well yeah, but… He liked my sweet smile and innocent eyes… But it makes me feel stupid. I want to understand the things he says. Not just nodding every time he comes up with something to talk about. I'd like to know what he likes in a movie or a song, why the cappuccino is better that coffee! Stuff like these!"

"Cappuccino?" Harry smiled.

"I just said something as an example! But it really is more delicious…"

"Okay." Harry lay down and stared at the ceiling. "Then tell me about him. What does he like to do… watch on TV… does he play any sports…"

"Yes! He loves playing golf!"

"Snob…" Harry mumbled.

"Why?"

"Golf is the sport of rich people… He's parents must have a lot of money…"

"Well, actually, they seem rich. They have a really big house and all…"

"Never mind. And is he good at it?"

"I don't know. He hits the ball and then we have to go after it…"

"Can he find the hole?"

"Shame on you!" Ginny hit him with a pillow.

"I meant… while playing golf!" Harry tried to defend himself but could barely stop laughing.

"Oh… well, yes. He's smiling every time he succeeds. He's so happy while playing… like there is no one around him… just him and the green grass… I like watching him play… he's so handsome in those white pants… And he likes tennis too. He taught me to play too."

"You tried? How did it go?"

"I was very bad at first… But he stood behind me and helped me." The girl blushed. "He stood really close to me, held my hand… It was so good…"

"We'll play tennis once, okay? You'll teach me how to play. The Dursleys didn't even teach me how to swim…"

"Okay."

"So he plays golf and tennis… But he's not too proud, right?"

"Not at all. You know I hate people like that."

"Yeah, yeah… And what else is he doing in his free time?"

"Well…" Ginny tried to remember. "Right! I found him writing letter a few times. To his friends and class mates. He said that he missed them a lot."

"Hmm… there are not many boys who like writing letters…"

"He always had ink on his hand; his mother scolded him a lot during breakfast. The maids said that he always smears ink on the piano keys…"

"What? He plays the piano too?"

"Oh, if you knew how good he is! I could listen to him playing for hours!"

"A real artist…" Harry muttered. "Does he watch TV?"

"Rarely. Mostly the news. His parents said the programs aren't really good… I don't know what that means…"

"What are his parents doing?"

"They are lawyers."

"Then it's understandable…"

"What is…?"

"Well, you know… there are good programs, in which there isn't much violence, the actors don't swear. There's no nudity in them… These might actually teach you something… like respect, love… I think Graham's parents consider these the good ones too. The highly educated families don't like all the crap that comes from the other side of the ocean."

"America? So all the American movies are bad?"

"I wouldn't say that. There are some good ones too. Most people don't like the fact that they want to impose their culture on us. For example, they always laugh at us when we eat fries from newspaper. But they are no better with their fancy little paper boxes either!"

"Wow, this is really difficult, Harry!" Ginny knelt up on the bed. "How will I know if a movie is good or bad?"

"Well, mainly from what you think of it after watching. If you liked it… it doesn't matter what other people says. Don't let anyone change your opinion. Boys like girls who are a little difficult to deal with. The ones that can't be manipulated. It's important to stay original. Don't try to be like others… Graham wouldn't like that either."

Ginny smiled and threw herself at him then they started a pillow-fight. When Ron came back to sleep, he wasn't even surprised to see them like that.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Harry?" Ron grumbled. "He's gonna be late for class if he doesn't come to eat breakfast soon."<p>

"Why didn't you call him when you woke up?"

"Hermione, he was already out of bed!"

"Okay, okay." The girl smiled and kissed the boy's nose. "Don't be grumpy. He's probably chatting with Cho somewhere." She winked.

Ron couldn't answer because four students clad in Quidditch robes marched into the room with their brooms in hand.

"Is that Harry?" Lavender said surprised.

"See, told you he's with Cho."

"But why are they wearing those robes?"

"They must be going somewhere…"

"Or the Prophet is making an interview with them…"

Harry glanced towards Draco.

"Malfoy." He said as a greeting.

"Potter. We'll see which one of us is the best. The whole school will see your defeat." He hissed.

"We'll see, Draco."

"Don't be too full of yourselves." Stebbins sighed. "The point is that the **best** will catch it."

"And you think it's you?" Malfoy said. "In your dreams, buddy."

The Hufflepuff Seeker sent him a disgusted look then went to sit at his table without a word.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Potter." Malfoy whispered. "Not even the teachers will be able to stop me from winning. I assure you that I will not hesitate…"

"I was hoping you'd do that." Harry sighed. "Oh, and it's good that you are not me…"

He and Cho entered the Great Hall. The students began murmuring when they saw Stebbins's clothes and when the pair appeared the noises got louder. Malfoy's silver-green clothes demanded attention and a few people stopped talking.

Harry looked towards the teachers' table and saw Dumbledore watching him. Snape didn't seem to be hungry because he was just sitting there supporting his head with his hands. When Harry smiled at him his eyes flutter and a faint sigh left his lungs.

Remus watched the man trying to get a clue about Severus's past, his child and most importantly about the letters.

"Look, Remus, how pretty they are." Rowena said enthusiastically. "I think the Ravenclaw has the most beautiful robes."

"Says you, a Ravenclaw." Remus smiled. "I like the Slytherin's green robes too, even though I was a Gryffindor."

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Ron frowned.

"It's a secret, Ron, but I hope we can tell you soon."

"The four Seekers are going to do something together, right?" Padma asked from the table next to theirs, because Cho started eating without saying anything.

"That's right."

"Something exciting?" Dean joined in the conversation.

"Well… it's more like a crazy attempt." Harry said while licking the jam off of his spoon.

"I can't wait to see!" Dennis exclaimed. "When will you begin?"

"Well…"

At that moment, owls flew into the room. Harry and Cho stood up and Stebbins sat on his broom watching Snape while Draco leaned on his Nimbus 2001. Severus stood and looked up too. He was waiting for a bird to deliver a new mysterious letter, but…

That did not happen. The birds after delivering their packages left the building. The students watched the four standing Seekers and the professor while attending to their letters. The five of them began to feel a little uncomfortable and looked at each other. Cho shrugged and sat back down. A few Hufflepuff laughed at Stebbins who was sitting on his broom. He turned red and sat down too. Malfoy was angry too and also sat down. Harry looked at Professor Snape who seemed a little disappointed but nodded to settle down. They can't do anything today.

* * *

><p>"What?" Draco yelled when the four Seekers and the Potions professor were summoned to the headmaster's office. "We have to go to the Great Hall in our Quidditch robes next week too? But… We just made complete idiots out of ourselves in front of the whole school because of Potter's stupid idea!"<p>

"Oh, Draco, I don't think you have anything to be ashamed of… since you're doing this for your head of house. And it was partly my idea…" Dumbledore added quietly.

Harry glanced to his right where Snape was standing with his head bowed. He looked like a sick man; eyes narrowed, face paled. Harry tried to concentrate on the man's mind to catch a few thoughts. However, Snape looked up and into the boy's eyes. Harry smiled in relief and waved barely visibly. Snape frowned. It was never a good sign when the Gryffindor boy attacked him with these friendly gestures. He said 'What?' without actually making a sound and only later did they realize that the headmaster had been calling them.

"Harry. You may go now."

"Uh… yes, sir." Harry nodded and left the office.

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes." Hagrid smiled seeing the picture of the phoenix Dean Thomas made. They learnt about them last week. "It's beautiful, Dean, beautiful. Five points to Gryffindor! Can everybody see it?" He showed them the parchment. "This is how our little birdie looks like." He pointed towards the sad bird sitting in its cage.<p>

While Bonnie looked at the animal with shining eyes Parvati and Lavender took a step back. They never imagined that Hagrid will get one to bring to class.

"But this animal is one of the omens of death!"

"If Trelawney hears about this, she sure will find one to frighten people with." Ron whispered to Harry making him laugh.

"Nonsense!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"My great-great-grandfather was hit by a broomstick right after he heard the sound of an Irish phoenix!" Parvati insisted.

"This is just superstition. Does anyone know what the song of the phoenix REALLY mean? Yes, Hermione?"

"The Irish phoenix has a sad sound, but it has nothing to do with death. If one is singing it means that the rain will fall soon."

"Exactly! Five points for Gryffindor!"

"You ugly beast!" Draco hissed viciously. "You give me a few feathers or I'll go and tear them out myself."

Hagrid somehow realized what the boy was up to and stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came the warning.

"Why not?" Pansy asked. "We need new quills."

"Yeah. How beautiful it would be." Dean added.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the Irish phoenixes' feathers can't be uses as quills because they repel ink."

"Hagrid, why is this bird… so sad?" Ron asked.

"Well… it doesn't really like coming out of its nest during the day… Does anyone know what shape the nest is?"

"If memory serves it's shaped as a teardrop." Seamus spoke.

"Five points to Gryffindor! As I said… they spend the day there… Our little birdie isn't always this depressed." He threw a stunned fairy to the animal.

The girls watched in horror as the bird caught the unfortunate little creature with its strong beak and then swallow it.

"Uh…"

"It's disgusting!"

"Well." Hagrid scratched his head. "I know it's not a pretty sight, but it has to eat something too. Isn't it right, little one…?" He started talking to the animal. This made a few Slytherins laugh.

Harry became angry and wanted to curse them… well, at least a few of them.

Suddenly, the bird cried which made a few of them shiver but the others looked up.

"Hmm…" Hagrid muttered. "I think it really will rain. Well the class is over for today. Next lesson we will learn about the bundimun. Until then you are to make a ten inch essay about how to recognize them and what to do when you find one at home. Understood?" The students muttered something while packing. "Great. See you next week."

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Ron asked referring to the event in the morning while walking to the Potions classroom.<p>

"It's a top secret operation."

"I hate it when you use these complicated Muggle phrases…"

"I can't tell you much about it. In short; the four Seekers have to catch the owl that brought the letter to Professor Snape."

"Why?"

"The headmaster wants it." Harry tried to ditch the question.

"Got it!" Ron yelled. "He wants to know who's harassing Snape!"

"What a brilliant conclusion!" An icy voice said behind them.

Ron froze but Harry just chuckled.

"Sit!" Snape growled feebly.

After everyone did as they were told Snape went to the teacher's desk.

"Today…" He sighed. "We will prepare an OWL level potion known as the 'tears of joy'. I think it's unnecessary to say the Latin name… you won't remember it anyway. But it is needed to take the exam, so look it up in your textbook. Well…" He turned to the desk and lifted a teardrop-shaped vial filled with white liquid. "…this is it. The name came from… Yes, Miss. Granger." He sighed again.

"…It can make sad, crying people smile again, regardless of what they are sad about. The effect is similar to the peace elixir we learnt last year but it can't ease the anxiety and depression."

"Two points for Gryffindor."

"Wow, I suggest you catch that owl quickly before the Gryffindor gains too many points." Pansy whispered to Draco. "He must be really out of it to give them house points."

The Gryffindor students were equally surprised but smiled happily.

"You will work in pairs with the person sitting next to you. The brewing needs a lot of attention and care. And the school can't afford to waste the expensive ingredients." He added and left to bring out the things they'll need while a few of the children chuckled. "Oh, and…" He turned back suddenly. "…look at this as a little warm-up before the exam on Friday."

The whole class paled.

"Well, my dear friend, Neville…" Harry turned to the boy next to him. "Your cauldron or mine?"

"Oh my brave companion…" The Longbotton boy said with the same taunting voice. "… I think we should use yours."

"What's this role-playing here?" Snape frowned. "Take some of the dawn-flower instead."

Harry and Neville chuckled when the professor left.

"Turn to page 152 and you'll see in which order you have to add the ingredients. You can see the list on the blackboard. The potion when ready turns into a moderately loose texture with a mild coconut scent. What are you waiting for?"

While Neville looked at the dosages in the book and put the ingredients in the correct order, Harry cut the leaves into little pieces. They looked up from time to time to memorize how the potion should look.

"Well… what do you think that suspicious-looking liquid is in the vial on Snape's desk?" Dean said behind them with a huge smile.

"Damn this stupid potion!" Seamus cried quietly after the third time he cut his finger. "I'll fill the vial with something entirely different!"

Hermione paled and Parvati thought she was about to faint again. The girl however stood up and started hitting Seamus with her bag while Snape was looking for something in a cupboard. But unfortunately he too heard the muffled noises made by the bag and the girl.

"…you shameless pig, how can you…"

"Miss. Granger? Would you tell me what you are doing?"

Harry and Neville could barely stop from laughing out loud; Neville was biting his fist while Harry wiped his eyes because a few tears came out.

"Five point from Gryffindor Miss. Granger! Discipline!"

The girl walked back to her cauldron and the stupidly grinning Ron. The boy smiled but when Hermione sent him a death glare he tried to hide his amusement.

"Stir it Harry while I add the thyme." Neville suggested.

So he began to stir counterclockwise while Neville opened the box he kept thyme in and smelled it. While proceeding to add the required amount they heard noises from the Slytherins. Neville continued pouring the ingredient and looked to the side curiously and saw Draco focusing on his work and Pansy stirring the potion. They did not make the noises but someone was definitely muttering. Who…

"What the…?" He said with a disgusted expression.

He elbowed Harry who turned and almost threw up. Crabbe was stroking Millicent Bullstrode's legs under the workbench then the boy's hand found its way to the girl's backside and finally slid in between her legs.

"That's disgusting!" The boys shivered.

They turned their attention back to their cauldron, but…

"Uh! Huh! Uh! Neville!" Harry said nervously.

He was shaking his hands because his robes caught on fire. Neville tried to help him and accidentally poured the content of the box in his hand into the cauldron in the process. The boys paled even though they managed to extinguish the fire on Harry's clothes. Even bigger flames followed making them stepping back but Lavender Brown, who was sitting in front of them, was not that lucky. The hood of her robes caught on fire and when the boys tried to stop the fire by hitting the back of the girl lightly she and Parvati turned back and looked at them angrily then turned back around with a sigh. Harry lost his patience because Lavender was stopping them from helping her. He picked up the glass of water that was on their desk and poured it on the girl's back. The girl screamed in fright.

"Uh, Harry." Neville shook his head. "The otter eye was in that…"

Harry didn't have time to panic because the fire flared up like a camp fire after pouring gasoline on it…

The girl screamed louder than a banshee and began running around in the classroom while the others tried to get out of her way. Many of them stood on their table and a few ran out of the classroom.

"Look at that fire!" Goyle said in amazement.

"Lavender! Lie down on the floor and start rolling. That will stop the fire!" Dean Thomas yelled.

"Miss. Brown, stop immediately, otherwise I can't stop the fire!" Snape shouted trying to keep his cool. He couldn't get close because of the students or the girl started running in a new direction.

Hermione stepped to the sink and filled the bucket she found with water. She threw the water toward the girl but she ran faster and Seamus got splashed. The boy dropped his cauldron surprised and it landed on his toes making him cry out in pain. Others managed to knock down a few cauldrons in their haste, scalding a few students. In the end, all the cauldrons had been knocked down; their contents spread out on the floor making everything, even bags and clothes, slippery and sticky.

In the meantime, more of them tried to use water but the girl was running around so frantically that she didn't get wet at all. The back of her robes was burning and she was screaming hysterically. Crabbe splashed the water and missed the girl and hit the professor who stood there like a wet crow. The class became silent for a moment and even Lavender stopped. Hermione used this opportunity and with a well-aimed swing sprayed water on her. That made all the remaining parts of her clothes fall and she was trying to hide her undergarment while crying.

Snape's hands were shaking so much in nervousness that he broke the wand he was squeezing.

"The class…" He said shivering. "…is over."

"Oh my God!" Harry let his head fall on his desk.

* * *

><p>While Madame Pomfrey led the shivering Lavender out Dumbledore looked at the classroom. He couldn't hide his disgust. The smell of rotten coconuts filled the air and the potion began to solidify on the floor making it look like fat. There were three people shivering near the teacher's desk.<p>

Harry's and Neville's robes were burnt because of the fire and the potion they made ended up on them too. They got splashed with water a few times making their hair wet with some sticky potion. Their professor seemed to fight the urge to kill them. He tried to hide that he was trembling from anger while his hair was dripping wet and long again. His robes made weird noises with every movement he made.

"This… is sabotage. I want… an explanation."

The two students stood there with their heads bowed and didn't dare say a thing.

"I…" Neville started finally. "I poured all the rhyme into the potion accidentally."

"No, that thing was on fire before… you saw that my robes caught on fire! It was not your fault! I stirred in the wrong way!" Harry tried to save his friend not noticing the way his professor looked when he said 'that thing'.

"Only because I distracted you!" Neville snapped. "You know… that Crabbe and Millicent…" He stopped suddenly because Snape looked at them.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"No-nothing, sir…"

"Tell me or I'll give you a punishment horrible enough to make you regret even coming to this school!"

"I've felt that a few times already." Neville muttered to Harry making him smile.

"Come on Potter, tell me!"

"O-okay, but you didn't hear it from us…" Harry shuddered. "So… We saw… Crabbe touching… Millicent's leg… and…"

"…stroking it…"

"…then touching… her ass…"

"And then…" Neville wanted to say but paled when he remembered.

"He slid his hand in between her legs…"

Snape didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was shivering because of his damp clothes but became angry immediately.

"Harry, for God's sake, at least don't lie right into my eyes!" He exclaimed making them surprised.

"I swear we're not lying, Professor! It's all true!" Neville said.

A weird expression appeared on their teacher's face.

"Crabbe?" He asked quietly. "If you said Malfoy did it I'd believe it… but Crabbe…"

"Love comes in the most unexpected moments…"

"Quiet, Harry!" Severus said. Seeing the grinning boys he couldn't stop from rebuking them. "At least show some regret! Miss. Brown could have been seriously injured…"

"If she'd stopped for a moment we could have extinguish the fire sooner!"

"What if her hair caught on fire or her face got burned? Don't you feel guilty at all?"

The boys bowed their heads.

"We are very sorry."

"You better be. Look what you did to the classroom!" Snape sighed.

They all looked around and shuddered at the sight.

"Get out. I expect a sixty inches long assay about how to make potions responsibly, ensuring the safety of others. And I advise you to be more prepared for the exam on Friday. Now go! Don't let me see you for a while!"

Harry and Neville smiled then left the classroom with loud smacking sounds. They took off towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>First of all… I don't know what a bundimun is… I used the same word as the original novel uses. And I'm not sure if dawn-flower exists or not.<p>

Second: I'm going to attend a wedding next Saturday so I might not be able to upload on Sunday… But I'll try.

And third: I don't know what the next chapter is about. But I can tell that we are not even halfway through the story.

R&R

Thanks for the Alerts and Favorites and the Review from Sam (My answer: you'll see soon enough.)

Bye

Hermina


	26. Excitements and Difficulties

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 22 – Excitements and difficulties_

"Don't just swing that sword around Harry!" Remus said in the Great Hall during Fencing on a Wednesday afternoon.

"I'm…trying…" Harry murmured while wiping his sweaty brow furiously.

His feet felt like two stone pillars and the muscles in his inner tights strained from the training. When he raised his arm to thrust the sword he felt pain and had to stop. With his left hand rubbing the aching right arm, he began from the starting position.

"Step…step…" He whispered. "Step, swish, jab… step back… forward again…."

"No, no!" Remus approached him.

The boy's hand shook with the sword.

"If it's that bad then why don't you show me how to do it?" He muttered to himself. And how he waited to start these lessons first… It's been one and a half hours since he tried to follow the instructions to his best abilities, but according to his teacher he didn't do anything right. He was so mad he wished the class ended already and he could practice Professor Flitwick's NEWT level charms instead…

* * *

><p>Severus entered the building and made his way towards his room when he noticed the Fencing practice in the Great Hall. He stopped at the door curiously and looked at the students.<p>

Malfoy seemed bored but still had to follow Remus' instructions. But when the professor wasn't around he started dueling with Nott who was just as good as him. The Patil-twins were especially skillful; Remus praised them a lot and often asked them to demonstrate the new moves he intended to teach them. Hermione also improved after she began practicing with Ron. Lavender Brown was avoiding Harry after what happened during Potions and was practicing with the Hufflepuff Hannah. Seamus…

"Hello, Severus." A cheeky female voice said behind him.

The man turned back and saw the approaching Rowena. With her red miniskirt, black high-heeled boots and strapped top she looked like a real diva.

Severus looked at her and smiled.

"You look pretty." The woman said before him.

"I was about to say something like that too…" He said with a smile and raised eyebrows.

The woman kissed his cheek happily.

"You went out? You don't look like a Hogwarts professor in these clothes… or did I miss the latest fashion?"

"Ah, this." Snape looked at himself. Under his mantle he wore sea-blue trousers and a black coat. He shrugged with a smile. "Harry ruined my last clean robes so I had to wear these…"

"You look very young…" The woman winked. "And I've heard about the incident. Do you have a new wand yet?"

"Don't say a word." Severus looked at her with feigned rigor then looked up. "To think I had the old one for ten years…"

Rowena smiled quietly then grabbed his arm and dragged him into the Great Hall.

"Let's see how they are practicing"

"Harry's not really good at this…"

"Remus has been complaining about him a lot lately… It seems he doesn't have the talent to do this…"

"The fact that the sword of Gryffindor appeared before him doesn't necessarily mean that he can use it…"

"Everyone believes in him and that makes him uncomfortable when he makes mistakes."

They both looked at Remus when he cried out critically.

* * *

><p>"That's not how you should stand!" Remus folded his arms.<p>

"Everything… hurts…" The boy tried to sound polite. "It's no wonder… I can't pay attention to how I'm standing…"

"Your muscles hurt because you're not in the right position. Like this…" He stepped behind the boy and pulled his shoulders back.

Harry, however, cried out loudly because of the rough movement. He stepped away angrily.

"It's not going to work this way." Lupin shook his head in disappointment.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why is it so important to learn these stupid moves?"

"I don't think I understand you." Remus blinked.

"You're not using these steps while dueling anyway. 'Oh…'" He began theatrically. "'dear opponent, could we use this and that move while dueling?' You just swing the sword around… it's unnecessary to learn these! It's like the movies!" He growled angrily making a few students chuckle.

"First, Harry…" Lupin began quietly in a reproaching manner. "I ask you not to make fun of my lesson. Five points from Gryffindor. Second, whether you believe it or not… these are not pointless movements. If you don't know the basics you won't stand a chance in a real duel. You won't be able to know from the tiniest movements your opponent make what he is about to do… where to dodge… how to use the situation to your advantage. Third, if you really think that I will teach you that senseless thing you see in pirate movies you are gravely mistaken and should not waste my time…"

Harry paled, threw the sword away and stormed out of the room.

Remus, however, stayed serious and encouraged the others to practice.

* * *

><p>Harry, being ready with showering before the others, was sulking in the club room. How he wanted to smoke now. If only Remus hadn't destroyed them… He was swinging his legs angrily and drumming with his fingers frantically on the chair.<p>

"Harry?" Ginny leaned to him from his side. "Is everything all right? I thought you still had Fencing…"

"I left earlier… Remus practically chased me away."

"How so?"

"I don't… want to talk about this right now." Harry hissed.

"As you wish…"

"Lavender wouldn't even look at me since Monday even though she knows we didn't set her on fire intentionally. And Dean is behaving strangely lately…"

"That… might be because of me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember? Last year on the train… I told you that Dean and I might go out."

"Oh, yeah…" Harry remembered and was happy to change the topic.

"And I was serious about that… I was waiting for him to make a move during the holiday… even wrote him a letter… But he didn't answer. Not even that he was not interested in me anymore… Nothing. I didn't understand, but it hurt me… Then Graham came and I quickly forgot about the whole thing… Now that we came back I found him looking at me strangely but he never came to me to talk about it. But I think it irritates him that we spend so much time together… I think that's why he acts like that towards you…"

"Then I think I should talk to him before he misunderstands…"

"I can do that… if you want me to…"

"No, no, I'll handle it…"

"You look really tired…" The girl stroked his hair.

"I am. This week is terrible. If I fail at the Potions exam on Friday… I don't know what I'll do…"

The others made their way back to the common room. Harry sighed angrily and Ginny patted his arm comfortingly.

"Harry!" Hermione hurried to them. "Why did you run off? You could have stayed… Remus just pointed out your mistakes…"

"Yeah, just so he could show the whole class how stupid I am?"

"Come on, Harry, he said that just to help you. Anyway…" The girl shook her head. "He asked me to give you this. He wasn't in a good mood."

She passed a hastily-written parchment to the boy.

_Dear Harry!_

_After your insolent behavior I decided that a little detention will give you enough time to think about how you should have behaved. Clean the corridor on the fifth floor from H. Hugo's statue._

_Remus_

Harry's hands began to tremble. This detention was unfair.

"What is it?" His friend asked curiously.

"Nothing! I got detention!"

"Well…" Hermione said quietly. "You deserve it a little… you shouldn't have thrown your sword away like that…"

"Really? I deserve it? You really think that?" Harry shouted making all the students look at him.

"You weren't following the instructions at all… he had to help you all the time. If you'd pay more attention…"

"What?" Harry laughed sarcastically.

"She is right, Harry!" Ron added.

"So everything I'm doing is wrong!" Harry laughed and shrugged. "You're joking! I work with twice as much effort as you two and Lupin can only see my mistakes! And he never scolds you in front of the whole school when you're just playing around waiting for the lesson to end!"

"This is not true, Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"Like hell not! I always hear you laughing! It must be good laughing at the one scolded by the teacher!"

"We didn't laugh at you, Harry!" Ron got angry. "So just shut up!"

"Or what? What will the dear prefect do then? You can take me to Filch to see me yelled at again!"

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed.

"I've had enough of you!" Harry said then ran up to his room and changed into his worn Muggle clothes but he didn't care about how he looked. These are better than dirtying his clean robes. The boy ran back down where half of the students were still silent after what just happened.

"Harry, you're not wearing robes!" Hermione said sternly.

"Fuck the robes!" The boy shouted and left.

His legs were practically begging for some rest but Harry just ran and ran… He was so angry… the cleaning might give him some release. But when he saw how long the corridor was, he paled. He crumpled Remus' letter and threw it over the railing. Harry swore and the stone walls echoed for a long time.

He was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall and enjoying its coolness. He eyed the cupboard that held the cleaning supplies but he couldn't make himself to get the mop and the bucket.

"I want to go home…" He whispered.

When Peeves glided along the corridor not paying any attention to him he sighed and stood up. With the bucket in hand he made his way towards the bathroom to fill it with water but when he lifted it the pain caused him the drop it making half of the water end on the floor. After trying to ease the pain he lifted the bucket again. It was easier now because half of the water was gone, but near the end of the corridor he only had strength to pull it on the floor. Wiping his forehead he began scrubbing the floor. The dirty water and the rubbing made his hands red and he could barely hold the brush. Even after changing the water the blisters on his hands ached. He threw the brush away and sat on the ground feeling like Cinderella.

Then he remembered a movie he saw at the Dursleys. The maids tied the brushes to their feet and dance on the floor while making it clean. It sounded like fun… He put the brushes into the water then tied them to his shoes and moved like he was skating. He pushed himself from the wall and skidded through the corridor realizing how funny this was. He tried different things while shouting.

"Who's there?" Mr. Filch yelled. "Peeves… is that you again? Potter!"

"Leave him, Mr. Filch. He's on detention!" Remus spoke gently from the other end of the corridor.

"Professor… well… Okay, but Potter, stop yelling!" The caretaker said angrily then left.

Harry watched the teacher silently while he made his way toward the boy.

"I see it was not the best detention to give you…"

Harry didn't say anything just turned his head away when Lupin reached him.

"You seem to enjoy this more than Fencing…"

"People don't like doing things when their effort isn't appreciated."

"I didn't see you putting much effort into practicing. Seeing you like this now…"

"Muggles are clever; they know how to make work fun and easier." Harry said while wiping his forehead.

"But you're not a Muggle."

"But I am. I live like a Muggle, I act like a Muggle, I feel like a Muggle when I'm not here… I'd rather be with them now."

"With your girlfriend?"

"With my girlfriend."

"Look, Harry. Your place is here. You have duties and responsibilities."

"You don't have to constantly repeat it. I know. I won't tolerate you treating me like that in front of everyone when I don't deserve it. You ignore all my effort. You yell at me about being stupid while everyone sits down when you're not looking. Malfoy starts dueling with Nott, Ron and Hermione plays around and the Patil twins start chatting with the girls from Hufflepuff every time you turn away.

"I see you had time to observe everyone instead of practicing."

"It's not hard to see…"

"It's not typical of you to betray your friends like that."

"So I should just wait for the lovely prefects, Ron and Hermione, to go down to tell McGonagall that I talked back to them? Poor babies." Harry said without any pity.

"They already did that."

"See." The boy smiled sarcastically. "In the end I'll turn out to be a Seer… I should take Divination more seriously."

"That's enough, Harry!" Remus grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" The boy stepped back massaging his arm. It hurt where Lupin touched him.

"Potter!" McGonagall's voice could be heard from the other end of the corridor. "There you are." The professor's face clearly shown that she wasn't in a good mood.

"I heard you misbehaved during class and with your fellow students."

Harry did not answer just looked at the woman.

"Well? Do you have any excuse?"

"No."

"Well then, I have to take twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolence."

The boy stayed silent making the woman a little embarrassed.

"Take learning seriously Potter, and I don't want to hear anything like this again. And… wear robes. This is a school."

"Did you need this?" Remus asked quietly.

"I'll get the points back on the next Quidditch match, don't worry."

"You won't if I banned you from playing."

"No…" Harry whispered with anger in his eyes. "You can't do that…!"

Remus turned away.

"Take Fencing seriously, Harry. It's important that you learn it…"

"Why… You never used this. No one would know you can do this had the sword not appear before me this summer. And I could protect myself while I had the sword of Gryffindor even without your oh so difficult moves."

"Maybe because you have the talent just can't follow my instructions. Professor Dumbledore also wants you to learn it."

"Sorry, but I can't do any better. Either you accept this or I fail the subject. And now… forgive me, but I still have to clean the corridor."

Remus was gone by the time he finished.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you're really dirty, Harry!" Neville looked at him.<p>

"Yeah. I was on detention." Harry began to take off his clothes.

Throwing them on a chair he stood in the shower and let the water flow on him. The warm water soothed his skin like Marie's touch always did…

Weird noises made him slip out of his calm state. All the boys who had been changing, drying or showering ran to the bath in the middle of the bathroom and jumped into the water.

"Hey, Neville, what's hap…" Harry asked but realized that his friend was no longer in the cabin next to his.

"Harry, Harry!" The boys pointed to the ceiling. "Watch out! A girl ghost!"

Harry looked up and saw Moaning Myrtle giggling there.

"That's just Myrtle, guys! She does that a lot so keep your eyes open."

And he went back to showering in a much better mood. He watched the others as they reluctantly came out of the bath and tried to cover their bodies while dressing up. Many of them ran into the cabins, but Myrtle laughed because she could see through those too. That made most of them leave.

Harry dried himself and dressed then waved to the girl, making the other boys startled, and left.

Somehow he had a feeling that everyone's going to talk about him so he didn't want to go back to the common room but curfew was approaching so he had to. Luckily neither Ron, nor Hermione was there… they are probably patrolling on the corridors. On his way up he gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>His friends avoided his gaze and didn't even talk to him unless necessary.<p>

Harry was still exhausted so he tried resting a lot while reading his Potions books. He wanted to pass that test; a new teacher would just make his life harder.

"Harry, can you pass me the ketchup?" Dennis Creevey asked during lunch.

"Huh? Sure!" Harry pushed the bowl closer.

"Put that book down! It's not polite to read while eating!" Vicky complained.

Harry sighed and put the book back into his bag then began eating with both his hands. His two former friends were sitting across from him but couldn't see them before because of the book. They became aware of their cover disappearing and began eating quickly with their heads bowed. Harry was a little offended because he didn't like being ignore but his pride wouldn't let him say anything. After finishing eating he took a photo out of his pocket and looked at it sadly. He wanted to talk to Marie so much or send a letter. But he couldn't use an owl. That would be weird.

His lethargic mood stayed with him thorough the morning and he could only hope that it will improve during the Quidditch training. He moved his limbs a little before sitting on his broom. After some warming-up they agreed to play a match, this time with the Snitch out too. When the golden ball flew up he immediately followed after. It was somewhat harder to follow the little ball, and staying on the broom proved to be a difficult task too. He heard buzzing in his ear and though it was the wind first, but later his head began to hurt making his vision blurry. The world started to move around him so he slowed down a little then cold sweat appeared on his face, his muscled ached again. He lost his balance and fell off of his Firebolt.

The girls sitting down there watching them screamed, the Slythering students laughed at him while Rowena and Remus paled upon seeing the falling body.

Harry didn't seem to do anything to slow down his fall so Ginny threw the Quaffle away and flew towards the boy.

"Harry!" She screamed with the other members. "Harry, what's wrong? Answer me!"

He was very close to the ground. She grabbed the back of his robes but the boy was falling so fast he dragged the girl with him.

Ginny tried to drag them toward the sand and they fell while rolling to reduce some of the pain.

The spectators ran towards them. Harry moved a little and tried to stand on all fours but threw up immediately. He sprawled helplessly on the ground and the voices around him becoming more and more subdued then faded all together…

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and could only see blurry spots then recognized Madame Pomfrey's voice.<p>

"Why was Potter even on the Quidditch field?" She snapped. "It's a miracle he could stay on the broom for this long!"

"What's wrong with him, Poppy?" Rowena asked anxiously.

"Can't you see it? He's exhausted and he groans painfully every time someone touches him. I haven't seen a muscle stain like this in years! His whole system is weak…. that's why he fainted!" She said while cleaning the bruises on Ginny's forehead. "Has anything like this ever happen?" She turned to the other members of the team but they just shook their heads. "Has anything happened recently that caused him to undergo such great physical effort? Are all your trainings this tiring?" She looked at them. They were still in shock.

Remus paled.

"Yesterday… during Fencing… he said that everything hurt…"

"He should decide which to do, because if things go like this… he will ruin his health." The woman said indignantly.

Severus burst into the hospital wing.

"Again…?" He asked but didn't want to alert the other students. Rowena shook her head but looked at him pointedly.

Snape looked at the pale boy on the bed.

"But… Harry's really strong…" Ron tried. "He said that he worked during summer… And we already had trainings. He's not weak."

"We know that, Ron." The woman put her hand on his shoulder. "But Harry was very sick and had high fever for a long time. It may have weakened his body."

"But…" Hermione squealed but Madame Pomfrey raised her hand.

"Out! The patient needs rest. It'd be best to let him stay here for a week. That way he could slee…"

"I can't…" Harry said weakly. "Tomorrow… there's an exam…"

"You'll take that later." The woman frowned. "Your health is more important."

"But this is an important exam." Harry whined, making everyone pity him.

However, Severus just smiled.

"I'll get better… right?"

"But, Harry, you won't be able to prepare…"

"I've already done that, Ron… If I sleep tonight… from now until the exam… I'll be better, right?"

They all looked at the medi-witch.

"I promise to sleep now if you wake me up in time tomorrow… so I can take that exam… please…"

* * *

><p>"Professor! This is outrageous! Potter isn't here to do the test again. He has more time to prepare!" Pansy Parkinson snapped on the day of the exam.<p>

"First, Miss. Parkinson, I don't remember Potter getting out of an exam before. And I hate to tell you that your anger isn't appropriate, because Potter… is right here." He looked towards the door where Harry was standing. He was still very pale.

The Slytherins looked at him with the usual disgust but his other classmates were awed and happy. Ron and Hermione looked a little worried. Harry couldn't figure out if they were happy to see him or still angry at him, but that didn't matter at the moment.

He felt really confident that day, and during the long sleep he had beautiful dreams. One was about him as a baby and his parents. They were playing with him, laughing, hugging, kissing him. Then he dreamt about Marie, kissing and making love with her. He was disappointed that it was over but the next one was great too. The dream took place in the Burrow with the Weasley family. All of them were there. Even Percy. They were dancing and singing…

Harry looked at Neville who was waiting for him with a huge smile. He motioned with his eyes to the table in front of them. It was empty. Parvati and Lavender found a new place to work, so the boys were right in front of Snape. The professor looked at them, watching Harry for a moment, then smiled slightly. He stepped to his desk and took a bunch of parchments.

"This is your task for today. You can't use any tool and the ingredients are on the shelves."

Some of them paled when they saw what was on the parchment, but Hermione smiled. It was obvious that she knew the recipe by heart.

"Those who got a perfect OWL and are already in my group can look at this as a little practice. We will learn potions as difficult as this one. You can start now!"

* * *

><p>"Well, Ron?" Hermione asked. "How did it go?"<p>

"It was a disaster… How come even Neville is better than me?" The boy grumbled.

"It must be because he is sitting next to Harry." Lavender snapped when she passed by them with her friends.

Ron and Hermione smiled. Lavender was still angry at the two boys…

Harry threw his bag over his shoulder slowly while he was leaving the room with Seamus and the others.

"I'm sure I won't pass." The blond boy said. "But it's okay…"

"What about you?" Neville asked.

"I think I did well." Harry smiled a little and hoped that Neville will also be in Snape's class. He was so good lately…

"Very good." The boy nodded then whispered. "I saw that the mist coming out of Malfoy's cauldron was not yellow but green, so I think he won't make it…"

"That'd be good… At least we could get rid of him…"

They reached the two prefects. Harry turned his head away sadly and made his way towards the Great Hall.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Hermione asked quickly.

"To eat…" He said slowly, not turning back. "I'm very hungry…"

"Are you sure you don't need us to…"

But Harry was too far to hear her.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was full of students. Many of them came here to study when the common rooms were too noisy and others were having a little snack or tea. Harry plopped down at the Gryffindor table and reached for the fruits feebly. While he was wiping his apple with a clean cloth he glanced towards the teacher's table and saw Lupin watching him with guilt written all over his face. Harry turned away and bit into his fruit.<p>

His parents and Sirius were sitting next to him. Lily was stroking his messy hair while the men watched him.

"Hi Harry!" A girl greeted him.

"Hi Cho!" He smiled weakly.

"I heard that… you got sick during training."

"I was very tired…"

"Oh… Yeah… But… we'll chase that owl together on Monday, right?"

"Of course!"

"I can't wait!" The girl shouted while running out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting in the staff room, working. A lot of vials with potions stood before him. They were separated into two groups. One with a label 'practice', the other with 'exam' on them. The man took a sample from the last vial and dropped some on a rose pedal. It became black then turned into a fine white powder. He was shocked but wrote the grade on the parchment and lazily stretched out on the table.<p>

"You look depressed." Rowena said while putting a cup of tea in front of him. "This'll make you feel better."

"I am depressed." Severus responded feebly. "I quit! Longbottom got an 'O'…"

His colleagues smiled at the complaint, but Severus only held his long hair while sighing.

"I've had enough…" He began. "I'm fed up with owls, drawings, the harassment… Students sabotaging my lessons… Potter setting his classmate on fire… and the third year Gryffindors throwing up after tasting the potions… Then Longbotton wrote an Outstanding and even my wand broke…"

Most of them smiled at his unusual monologue then sipped at their tea, but McGonagall came up behind him.

"Don't worry, Severus. It'll get better. The young colleagues often experience such crises. I felt like this while I was teaching you." She looked at Remus who smiled in embarrassment.

Snape looked up, encouraged by the comforting words. Rowena was standing next to him smiling.

"I'm everything just not a young colleague…" The man sighed sadly.

"Compared to me…" Professor Flitwick said. "You're all painfully young. You have your whole life ahead of you, Severus. So many opportunities! Travel!" He looked up. Rowena and Snape smiled. "Make a family!" That caused their smiles to fall. Severus paled and the light left his eyes. His expression hardened. Rowena looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder while whispering. "It's okay… don't worry about it… He doesn't know…"

"Yeah, I remember my holy Milly, what a love that was! All our kids are grownups!"

Even McGonagall looked nervous glancing between the tiny professor and the saddening Snape. The situation was so weird. Remus however thought that this is the perfect opportunity to figure out something about Snape's past. While he was listening to Flitwick's speech, he watched the man's painful reactions. Can what Sirius said be true? Severus really has or had a family…?

* * *

><p>Harry, as promised to Madame Pomfrey, spent the weekend in bed. He was sitting in the Gryffindor tower with a blanket, several books and parchments. When Seamus left the room he shivered and told Harry that it was terrible to see him studying indoors when the weather was so nice. However, Harry wanted to finish his homework and the essay he had to write as a punishment for Snape. But he often fell asleep due to being tired and weak. Ron and Hermione still weren't speaking with him but he could tell by their faces that they wanted to change that. So he decided not to give up, because he didn't feel responsible for the conflict that emerged between them.<p>

The two prefects quietly came to the room once but found him sleeping. Guilt and pity appeared on Hermione's face when she saw how much the boy had to learn. She felt it unfair that she reprimanded him for not studying. Now she saw how much time he spends with his studies. When she saw the book Harry was holding in his sleep she felt all anger leave her. It was the 'Fencing for beginners' book.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came again. The first day of the week never seemed to bring anything enjoyable, but the students brightened when the four Seekers appeared in their Quidditch robes. Few of them smiled while the others became excited, but not many of them knew the reason why they came dressed like that. The four of them sat down, and while Draco's arrogant face attracted the attention of all Slytherins, Harry just smiled mysteriously.<p>

"Owls!" Someone yelled from the Ravenclaw table and all eyes looked up.

Harry grabbed his Firebolt and put on of his legs on the bench to push himself up if needed. Stebbins was ready to fly up and Cho was looking at the birds flying near Professor Snape. Draco sent a provocative look toward Harry.

"As you wish, Malfoy!" He decided.

A barn owl descended steeply towards Snape.

"Harry!" Cho shouted.

"Now!"

The four Seekers flew up attracting the attention of all the students. They all went toward the poor bird that just dropped a package in front of Snape. The man stood up and caught the letter while searching for any kind of characteristic on the owl. He found a big white patch on its belly with a brown spot in it and tried to memories it while watching the four flying students.

Cho, taking advantage of her slim and small body, maneuvered between the owls while Stebbins hit a lot of them. Draco tried to attack from above while Harry cut off the escape route from below. Cho reached out and touched the bird's feathers when it realized the danger and wanted to change direction, hitting the girl on her stomach. Cho grabbed it and tried to get out of the owls, but Draco pushed her broom like he was fighting for the Snitch. With his left hand he reached out and took the bird from the girl's hand. Cho screamed and hit one of the flags and fell off. Fortunately she didn't fall from high because she hit Stebbins and they landed together… on the Hufflepuff table.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted angrily.

The boy laughed triumphantly and held up the bird, but it cut him with its sharp claws on his face, neck and hand. Draco screamed, loosened his grip and the bird flew away. Harry followed it without a second thought and cut the escape route before the owl could fly out of the window. The boy took his robes off and caught the bird with it. The poor animal struggled some more, then surrendered.

* * *

><p>The four Seekers and Snape was again standing in the headmaster's office. But now they all had scratches with feathers in their hair. Professor Snape looked at them with a small smile. The bird was trembling on the desk.<p>

"I have to admit you successfully completed the task." The headmaster begun. "I will reward all the houses with five points…"

"Just five?" Draco snapped. "We risked ourselves to…"

"When I see more cooperation between the houses… I might give more points, Draco. And now… you may go."

Malfoy stormed out, while Cho followed the ashamed Stebbins. Harry looked at them but didn't leave.

"Considering that…" He sighed with a small smile. "…I know the situation… and was the primary suspect… May I stay… please?"

"You can stay, Harry… If Professor Snape doesn't mind it."

"I don't mind."

"Can I ask… what arrived in the envelope?"

"I didn't open it." The professor mumbled, still holding the package in his hands.

He anxiously opened the seal, but no parchments were in it. Instead, a long black lock of hair with a red ribbon fell on the table…

* * *

><p>That's it for today.<p>

The reviews I got made me so happy that I started working immediately and was done with half of it in no time. It is true that reviews make the writers work faster… It feels so good when someone appreciates your work. So thank you.

The answers to those reviews are in the chapter called 'SURPRISE NEW'. I changed it to help.

See you next Sunday… or earlier if I get some nice reviews.

Bye

Hermina

P.S.: Next chapter… the mystery about the person harassing Snape revealed…


	27. The girl with the piercing blue eyes

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 23 – The girl with the piercing blue eyes_

"After the exam last week, Potter, Longbottom, Zabini and Miss. Bullstrode can join my NEWT course. Miss. Granger and Miss. Parkinson are already in. Mr. Malfoy almost made it too." Severus said to Draco.

The two Slytherin girls hugged. Pansy seemed happy that Millicent joined her. Disappointment appeared on Draco's face and he looked at Neville with a little bit of envy. Most of the students looked at the Longbottom boy, but surprise was written all over their faces. They couldn't believe that Neville made it in to the advanced group.

Ron was a little disappointed, because both his friend got into Snape's group and he had to attend a stranger's lessons alone. Lavender and Parvati looked at their parchment and seemed pleased with the 'E's they earned. They weren't bothered by not joining the other group.

"Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle" The professor called out. They both stood up and made their way toward the teacher's desk.

Ron hoped that they'll get some kind of punishment, but Snape only asked them to give everybody a book.

"Your assignment today is to write the recipe of the potion marked in this book down and the homework will be to prepare said potion. Get to work! And take care of the books. They're valuable and the school has only a few copies."

The children sighed and opened the books. Neville put their book in the middle of their table and started copying the text. Harry also took his quill but didn't have the energy to start.

He couldn't imagine how Snape managed to put up this indifferent expression… but he felt his own terror. The professor was standing at the window, looking out with a sad expression. Harry knew he was desperate.

The lock of hair was the worst thing sent so far. And it left them with no doubt about whom it belonged to. It couldn't belong to a baby… it was too long for that…

Harry didn't want to think about what it meant. Can they really hope that the child survived somehow? That he got out of the burning house… the fire that his mother couldn't run from. If so… He couldn't have done it alone. That meant… someone kidnapped him?! That must have been the first thing they all though about when they saw the hair. If the Death Eaters took him, then he can still be alive. And if he's alive… then he might not know who he is, what happened to his mother and… that his father is worried sick.

Snape looked at his ring finger on his left hand and touched his wedding ring. Harry noticed the ring, but the other students seemed to overlook the tiny, shiny object.

The drawings… he must have made them when he was little. Harry continued brooding. He didn't even start writing the recipe.

These drawings must have been the only memories of his life; the only nice and horrible memories. Playing with his parents, the rabbit… The burning house.

Did they hurt him? He knew Snape was thinking about these things too. That was a very big and long lock of hair.

And it was his hair. Harry was sure of it somehow. It didn't make sense to send someone else's hair. Why would a stranger harass Snape like that? And how would anyone know about this? Only a sick mind can come up with something like this…

Poor boy, Harry thought. Even though he didn't know him, he felt sorry for him. Will they be able to figure out who sent the owls now? Will that lead them to the unfortunate boy?

Harry was sitting near the window in the common room, still thinking about this. He was stroking Hedwig's feathers while looking out, watching the courtyard. He saw Snape in his robes, taking a cage from Rowena. The owl was in it. With stiff steps, he made his way towards the village. Harry sighed and hoped that the professor will succeed.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Mr. Finnigan, there are spells that don't require a wand." Professor Flitwick answered Seamus's question. "These are not equivalent of the spells cast with wands, because they aren't used often. But we can't ignore them. We will learn about them this year. Does anyone know anything about them? Yes, Miss. Abott?"<p>

"I think that putting a curse on someone is like that…"

"Exactly, Miss. Abott. Of course, this can be used for good and evil too. Just like every other spells."

Draco looked at Nott.

"Putting a curse on someone is never good. We will get to know both usages of these spells; however, I think we should spend more time with the spells with positive effects."

The students became very excited and curious.

"Those who… attend Muggle Studies might have heard of the things we are going to talk about. A lot of makeshift wizards and witches work among the Muggles. Some of them are trying to predict the future, with no success of course. Others make talismans. This is the talisman-magic. We'll talk about this later. However, today we are going to learn curses and blessings that need something other than a wand. They need faith, mental strength, precision, discipline and a wanting to help. You have to do the proper rituals. There are different steps, which you can't change or leave our, because that would risk the outcome. But if you do everything according to the instructions, you can do amazing things!"

Malfoy looked really bored. One would have thought he fell asleep, but the 'wanting to help' part made him annoyed.

"We can help our friends, loved ones. Make them successful, end conflicts, increase someone's charm, make someone healthy and keep evil curses away…"

"Professor, what is the guarantee that the charm is successful?" Pansy Parkinson asked with a skeptical face. "If we don't use wands…"

"Hmm…" The teacher smiled mysteriously. "It really is difficult to believe in these charms… But faith is the most important factor. The wandless rituals can work only when you believe in them with all your heart. But enough talking, let's see what they look like! Turn to page forty-five and let's see the first…"

The students started murmuring and looking up charms in their books. Some of them searched for the charms that granted them success, the girls looked for the ones that make them more attractive while Ron expected financial support from these spells.

Harry looked out of the window. He already read the book during summer, and figured that Hermione did too, and found it very interesting. However, he couldn't stop thinking about all the things that happened lately. He wanted to talk to Snape to know if he found out something. But the man wasn't present during meals. Did they find something already…?

* * *

><p>Seamus and Dean smiled at each other when they opened their book.<p>

"Yes." Professor McGonagall saw their expression. "From today on, we are going to learn how to transform human body parts. This type of Transfiguration needs a lot of attention. This is why we learn them in the sixth year. Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Are we going to learn animagi?"

"We will talk about it, Mr. Malfoy. But the Ministry of Magic supervises the training and all wizards and witches who can change into animals needs to be registered."

"But if someone wants to learn it… is there a way?" Ron asked.

"Yes." The professor replied curtly. "The candidate can attend a course with me after getting the permission of the Ministry."

"And what do you want to turn into, Weasel?" Draco smirked. Ron clenched his fists but Hermione stopped him.

"If there are no more questions, I think we should start. We'll start with a simple charm. You'll work in pairs."

Harry and Neville looked at each other.

"Come here, Miss. Bullstrode." McGonagall called the Slytherin girl. "I'll illustrate the charm on you."

They watched the professor's every move and began laughing loudly when Millicent's arms grew a few inches.

"Reducio!" She said and the effect disappeared. "Did you see it? Good! Then start practicing!"

"Come on, Neville!" Harry winked, letting the other boy start.

Longbottom cleared his throat and murmured the spell. Neither of them succeeded at first, but as time went on, both their hands grew a little. Ron's hands reached the floor by the end of the lesson. All of them enjoyed the task and even McGonagall smiled sometimes.

"And don't forget! This spell can only be used on arms. The NEWT course students will have their next lesson on Friday."

"Who do you think the warning was addressed to?" Seamus winked and pointed towards the Slytherin boys.

Crabbe and Goyle couldn't resist the temptation and tried the spell on a private part of their body. It went completely wrong and both of them ended up in the Hospital Wing. The whole school was laughing at them even after a few days.

"Hey…" Justin leaned to them while eating spaghetti. "I wouldn't want to be in Madame Pomfrey's place." He laughed.

"Stop it! It's disgusting!" Padma Patil shuddered.

"Why? What happened?" Luna asked.

"Looney, didn't you hear?"

"Don't call her Looney, Seamus!" Hermione snapped.

"Crabbe and Goyle tired to lengthen their…"

"Enough!" The third year Aurdey Smith yelled.

"Do you think they can walk again now?" Neville asked, making everybody laugh.

"I heard that Snape was very angry too…" Dean said, not even looking up from his plate.

"Of course, he was mad!"

"He must be embarrassed too!" Ginny shook his head.

"Two loony ticks in his house…" Susan Bones sighed with a smile. "Eleanor, would you pass me the salt?" She asked the girl sitting next to her.

"And the Slytherins are always so full of themselves!"

"Yeah Cho, but now they got what they deserved!" Ernie grinned.

"McGonagall would expel us if we did something like this." Harry chuckled.

"Of course! Don't even think about doing something stupid… I'll deny being a Gryffindor!" Parvati snapped.

"Are you stupid?" Seamus grinned. "Do you think we want to embarrass ourselves in front of the whole school? I'd be surprised if they didn't appear in the next Prophet…"

"I don't think they sunk that low to write about this…" Vicky said.

"Do you think Crabbe wanted to impress Millicent?"

"Would you stop now?" Hermione said, trying to hide her blush behind her book.

"Look! The prefect has an opinion at last!" Dean said. He held his hand in front of her like he was holding a microphone. "What is your opinion of the Slytherin's shameful act?"

They started laughing, but Harry told the boy quietly that he shouldn't go too far. No matter his current relationship with Ron and Hermione, he didn't want them to be laughed at. Even though he remembered his fourth year, when Ron didn't even try to defend him. He looked at Hermione for a moment, but turned his attention back to his food, so he didn't notice the grateful look Hermione sent.

* * *

><p>"…aaand, swing, step, step, stab!" He finished the practice at Fencing. He jumped up, swinging his sword and yelling, then gave Lavender a kiss on her cheek. The girl looked very surprised and walked away.<p>

Harry was very pleased with himself, because he was able to do the complicated moves even though no one encouraged him. He was practicing alone with a doll. The practice and effort finally got him his reward. At least, he didn't think that his friends or Remus' detention helped him to achieve this. He looked to his side to confirm that Ron and Hermione were again playing around instead of practicing. Ron grew a lot during summer and fell a lot. Every time, Hermione chuckled, patted his hair and continued playing around. Harry was very angry when he saw them like this. He was furious that they lied to him and denied the fact that they were playing around. Ever since they started going out, they didn't care about him much. He was happy first, but when he had to step away over and over again, he began to feel miserable. He pointed his sword towards them, then sighed and turned away. He wished he could hold Gryffindor's sword. He tried a pose that he saw in one of Dudley's films. With closed eyes he looked like he was gathering strength to do something serious, then swung the sword next to his body and turned around. With the next movement he made a powerful cut on his imaginary opponent, then lowered his sword. He opened his eyes and saw the others looking at him, chuckling.

"What's up, Harry?" Dean grinned. "Are you playing Jedi?"

"Ah, the power's not with me yet." Harry replied. "You see I'm just a stupid fool, getting detention all the time…" He sighed like it was serious. Dean and Seamus understood the joke, but Remus looked at them angrily.

Harry provoked the two boys with a grin. First, with blinking like a girl, then shaking his hips. Dean and Seamus looked at each other, then took their sword and marched toward their friend like pirates.

"Damn rats!" Harry yelled with a smile.

"Argh!" His friends responded.

Seamus attacked Harry, but Harry defended himself then stepped away and let the boy run past him. Then he turned to Dean and looked into his eyes. The boy wasn't angry at him anymore, because Harry told him about his relationship with Ginny. He never told him why he didn't write to Ginny, but at least they weren't arguing anymore.

"I'll cut you down like a pig then put an apple in your mouth!"

"I want a soft pillow!"

"Argh!"

"Mi vida! Help!" Dean shouted when Harry knocked the sword out of his hand.

Seamus arrived to help his comrade but Harry took his sword too and pushed them to the floor. He stood before them like a big spider ready to eat his pray. Seamus took his sword and wrote a 'Z' in the air.

"Zorro's been here!" He added like a bandit.

An angry cough interrupted the game.

"Done?" Remus frowned.

Harry was so surprised that he almost dropped his sword, but bit his lip as an attempt to stop laughing. Remus's voice was menacing, but his face didn't show any anger.

"Class is over!" Lupin told the others.

While everyone packed he kept Harry there.

"Come with me, mi vida!"

Harry hissed. He knew nothing good can come out of this.

"What was this all about?"

"Nothing." The boy turned his head away.

"You weren't concentrating on your task… again."

"I've learnt the steps!" Harry snapped.

He took his sword and showed it to Remus. The anger and the urge to prove himself gave him strength. After the last swish he looked a Remus.

"I want you to pay attention on the next lesson too." Remus said while adjusting his clothes.

"Would it kill you to praise me?"

"I think so…" Remus shrugged with a smile.

"I hate you so much." Harry grinned.

"Great…" The man looked up, then turned around and made his way towards his room.

Harry ran after him and hugged him from behind.

"Don't do this to me…" He whispered.

Remus closed his eyes, turned back and stroked his hair, carefully avoiding the silver earrings.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the common room in a foul mood on Saturday morning and ran up to the dormitory. It was empty. He knelt before his bed and took some clean clothes from his bag. When he turned around he found Ron and Hermione standing a few feet from him. The boy frowned.<p>

"Harry" The girl stepped forward. "I hope you didn't fight with Lupin?"

"No." Harry muttered and picked out a pair of socks.

"He wants what's best for you…" Ron said. "I'm sure he loves you and…"

"He has a strange way of showing it…"

"Look… we don't want to be this cold with you…" Hermione began.

"Then apologize."

His friends recoiled and looked at each other.

"Look, Harry, I think, all three of us are at fault here…"

"Yeah, but I didn't lie to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were just playing during Fencing again, even though you said something else last time."

"Says you… with that Zorro…"

"Yes, but at least I know all the steps, but you…"

"Now you want to take the little time we have together away from us?!" Ron snapped at the end of his patience. "Are you jealous of us because we are happy?"

"What?"

"Why is it wrong that we are going out? You said at the train station that you don't mind it! Then why are you like this all the time? It's as if it's our fault that you're alone!"

"Are you stupid?" Harry snapped. "Why do you think I'm angry because I don't have a girlfriend?"

"I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me stupid!"

"What am I suppose to do when you say such idiotic things?" He yelled and began undressing.

Hermione tried to cover her eyes so she won't see him in his underwear.

"I can't believe it…" Harry fumed. "How can you even think about this?"

"We saw how you're looking at us…" Hermione continued. "We know that you miss your girlfriend…"

"Yes, I miss Marie! And? That has nothing to do with this!"

"If she was here, I'm sure you'd like to spend time with her. As much as possible…"

"I would never neglect my friends!" Harry yelled.

"You should be a little considerate." Hermione said. "We want to be alone sometimes…"

"Sometimes? Ever since we came back to school… I've spent more time in the bathroom than with you two! I… never… complained about you being together. And at first I understood that you want to be alone sometimes! But you made me feel like I'm not needed… that I'm bothering you! I'm fed up with that! True friends would never do that! When I was going out with Cho… I never looked down on you! I always told you everything, and now you're just pushing me away like some dirty rag!"

"That's not true!"

"You know what, Hermione? I don't care!" Harry raised his arms. "And I will ban you from the Quidditch pitch if Ron doesn't stop waving at you! You're distracting him!"

"What?!" Ron cried.

"And you. I suggest you show some improvement, because we won't win with you throwing kisses!" Harry said not even wanting to bring up the 'flying in the shape of a heart' stunt. Ron's face was red enough.

"You're doing this just because…!"

"Come on! Say it! If I don't think that you're playing seriously to win then you're off the team!"

"You can't do that!"

But Harry didn't listen and stepped to the door. Ginny was about to come in but Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"They don't tell me when they're going to the library or study together. One afternoon I went to visit Hagrid and he asked me why I didn't come with Ron and Hermione, because they went there several times already. And they never told me! Never even asked me if I wanted to go!" Harry let his head fall on the table while he as drinking butterbeer with Ginny, her twin brothers and Chloe in the Three Broomstick. "And I'm sure they don't go to Hagrid's place to 'be alone'. I don't get it!"<p>

Ginny patter his arm sympathetically.

"It's like I have the plague or something. Is it wrong that I'm alive?" He snapped. Many people turned to look at him. "What are you staring at?!" He yelled. They all turned away immediately.

Chloe was playing with her long hair.

"Well, yeah… when there is a pair, the third wheel is no longer necessary…" She sighed. The twins looked at each other, but the girl grabbed their hands quickly. "Not if they are going out with me, of course!" She added seductively.

"I don't know why Ron's doing this." Ginny mumbled. "You never did this when you were with Cho…"

"Ah…" Harry sighed. "Hagrid told me that Sirius experienced something like this when my parents started going out. But they made up! But Ron and Hermione think of me like the source of the problem! I don't think we can ever make up… At least not until they change…"

"Let's hope that everything will be all right." Fred encouraged him. "And you know that you're not alone. After all… you told us that you're okay with the others. And you have Ginny and us too."

Harry smiled. He appreciated the kind words, but couldn't enjoy them long, because the door opened and said couple came in with Remus.

"Here we go… Am I cursed or something?" He looked up.

The trio noticed them and looked a little wistfully at them. The two prefects wanted to go to them, but went to the table at the other end of the room.

"I hope they're talking about me again…" Harry hissed. "But why is Remus sitting with them?" He muttered resentfully.

"Don't do this, Harry!" George warned him. "This will make it worse."

"But it's just so not fair. I don't deserve this… I think…"

The door opened again and a few Hogwarts professors came in with Fudge.

"Minerva, what can I get you?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"The usual, Rosmerta."

"I'd like to take two drinks now, dear Rosmerta." Hagrid smiled. "So you won't have to carry them."

"Oh, thank you." The woman smiled. "Minister? Professor Flitwick?"

They just nodded, indicating that they want the usual too.

"Rosmerta, would you bring us a bottle of brandy and a few glasses? We're expecting the new professors who'll teach the NEWT courses."

"Of course! I'll send them up when they arrive!" She filled the second glass Hagrid wanted to take with him.

"Thank you."

The professors went upstairs.

"So the courses will begin…" Fred said and took a sip of his beer.

"Which professors are going to teach you, Harry?"

"Mostly Hogwarts teachers… McGonagall, Professor Dareling, Flitwick… and guess what… I got into Snape's class! I wrote and 'E' last year and I got an 'O' last week."

"Potions? 'O'? I'll deny that I know you!" George grinned.

"And who's that Professor Dareling?" Fred blinked. "A new teacher?"

"You didn't tell them about her, Harry?" Ginny said enthusiastically. "Yes, she's the new professor. She studied here once as a Ravenclaw student. She's really good and the lessons are interesting."

"And do you use spells or just learn the theory?"

"We use them too." Harry answered. "However we've only learnt about dangerous magical creatures so far… so not much."

"And she's really beautiful." Ginny added.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "You'd be amazed."

"She wears daring clothes sometimes…"

"Yeah! All the Slytherins sit in the front seats, because she often wears transparent skirts."

"But she's very feminine and all…"

"You made me curious…" The twins hummed.

"Why is it so crowded in here?" Chloe frowned when the door opened again.

A black coated arm held the door and Rowena stepped in. She was wearing snow white robes with beautiful embroidery. She walked ahead a little then looked back.

"That's her!" Ginny whispered excitedly.

The twins gasped, and even Chloe blushed when Snape entered after the woman. She squirmed at the sight of the two teachers then lowered her eyes.

Rowena ordered something then went towards them. Severus followed with a tired expression. The woman looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"Professor." Harry stood up with the twins.

The 'couple' stopped in front of their table.

"Hello!" Rowena smile at them. "You must be Ginny's and Ron's twin brothers!"

The boys blushed, nodded and introduced themselves. Severus watched them with a distant expression; think about what would the woman think of them if she experienced a few things the twins did while at Hogwarts… He looked at the black-haired girl still sitting at the table. She was looking at him with sparkling blue eyes. He studied her long hair, pretty face… every detail…

"Come, Severus." Rowena took his hand, disturbing his thoughts. "Everyone's waiting for us. You know we're late!"

However, the man didn't move, just stood there petrified. Disappointment appeared on Chloe's face when she saw them holding hands, then tears filled her eyes.

Severus's heart skipped a few beats. Rowena looked at the girl too then paled. Harry didn't understand what was going on, just looked at them confused.

The Potions professor tried to invade Chloe's mind, but found it locked. She stood up, took her robes and ran out of the Three Broomstick. Snape let go of Rowena's hand and followed her.

"Wait!" He shouted hopefully.

But Chloe just ran, looking back over and over again, but when she saw Snape running after her, she sprinted faster. When she reached a crowded intersection, her hair fell on her shoulders. Right before she Apparated, Severus could see that a lock of hair was shorter. It looked like someone cut it…

* * *

><p>The headmaster looked sternly at the twins standing in front of him. Harry and Ginny looked confused while Snape and Rowena appeared to be angry.<p>

"I'm waiting for an explanation, boys." Dumbledore started.

"About what, sir?"

"Don't waste time!" Severus exclaimed. "Where is he? Take me to him immediately!"

"To who?"

"To the boy who was sitting with you!"

"She's Chloe, their girlfriend…" Ginny tried but the eyes of the professor silenced her.

"That's not a girl! He's a boy!" Snape shouted. Ginny almost began crying. "Where's my son?" He stepped threateningly toward George.

"What?" Harry asked.

The twins didn't say a word.

"I don't need you to come with me. I know where your shop is!" He took his robe and was about to leave.

"You won't find him there." Fred said quietly.

Ginny paled.

"W-what are you talking about, Fred? What's happening?"

Severus froze and turned back.

"He has a few shelters, in case someone notices him with us."

"You captured him? Did you… cut his hair?"

"He wasn't our prisoner!"

"Then why was he dressed as a girl?"

"It's to disguise him…"

"Oh, George, Mom's gonna be very angry…" Ginny said quietly.

However, Severus couldn't calm down. Desperate anxiety appeared on his face.

"She… he…was a boy?" Harry asked. He was so confused. If that kid was Snape's child… that meant that… a boy… and… he never went out with the twins…? And he was so into her! Him! He fell for a boy! He swallowed to overcome his embarrassment.

"How could you let him leave? I'm here! His father is here!"

"I think he was offended…"

"He was looking for you, and when you finally meet face to face, he finds you holding hands with a woman who's not his mother. It must have shocked him…"

"But we…" Rowena stuttered. "We're not together! We're colleagues, old schoolmates, and that's all!"

"Wow, bro!" George looked at his twin.

Severus put his hands on his chest and said almost pleadingly.

"Where is he? Take me to him, ple…"

"We can't."

Snape lost his temper and grabbed Fred's jacket to pull him closer. Their faces almost touched.

"I don't care if you're Arthur's son, or not! I'd kill for my son! Tell me where he is!"

"We can't tell you, no matter how much we want to… Because we don't know where he went."

Severus let go of him.

"He never told us about his shelters. We are members of the Order, and if someone following us found him… that would be a disaster."

"But don't worry, Lamerin's a clever boy. He can take care of himself!" George tried to reassure him.

"Yes. He's very clever, you'll see."

"How long…" Severus stammered. "…has he been… with you?"

"We found him not long before Harry was kidnapped in the summer."

"Since summer?"

"Severus!" Rowena stopped him. "Go on, boys!"

"We heard rattling one night… it came from the kitchen…" Fred started.

"We thought someone wanted to rob us…"

"But we found him… He looked bad. He said that the Death Eaters did that to him…"

"That's… true…" Harry interjected. "They told me it was a miracle that 'I recovered'…"

"So… we took him in, cured him. For a long time he didn't want to leave the house… He was afraid someone would recognize him…"

"So we disguised him as a girl."

"But he has so feminine voice…" Ginny said.

"One of our new inventions." George explained proudly. "The idea came from the balloons filled with helium. I'll explain later… It's a potion." He winked at Snape, trying to regain his trust.

"He sent those letters." Fred continued seriously.

"He… had those drawings?" Severus asked quietly.

The boys nodded.

"But…" Snape continued. He could barely believe any of this. "Harry told us, that… for twelve years only…"

"It's him." George said with a reassuring smile. "He was with the Death Eaters for twelve years. But he managed to escape and spent a lot of time hiding in the Muggle world. It took him years to figure out who he is and what happened to his family."

"The Death Eaters didn't tell him anything… Even they didn't know whose child he was…"

Severus grabbed Fred's robes.

"Send him an owl! Look for him! They are searching for him… I don't want…"

"He'll come back… I'm sure." Dumbledore said. "You two." He looked at the twins. "You stay in the castle. He might come back for you."

"He needs us. We are the only ones he can trust. His only friends." George nodded approvingly.

"He'll be fine, don't worry."

"I think… we can't do anything more today. Harry, Ginny, go back to the tower but don't tell anyone about this."

They nodded and left.

The twins got a guest room and Severus left the headmaster's office too.

It was night time and only the starts illuminated the corridors. He was walking behind the smiling Rowena slowly. Then he stopped and sat down on a bench.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked kindly.

Severus just smiled softly.

"He's alive… my child… is alive." He looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Severus!" The woman touched his cheeks. She gave him a light kiss on his forehead and knelt before him, holding his hand. "Then don't cry! Be happy! Smile!" She stroked his face and the man smiled.

He looked at the woman gratefully, noticing a few tears on her face too.

"It was like looking at you… Make-up or not… He looks a lot like you. .."

They were sitting there, talking softly, for quite a long time.

* * *

><p>I'm ready with this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated.<p>

I know I promised to update earlier if I get some nice reviews… I can only update today, because I had guests on Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Wednesday… and I had very little time (and even less energy) to do anything productive.

We still have 22 chapters left, but some will be posted in two or three parts (they are long… verrrrrrry long). And I'll give you a link to some pictures (probably) tomorrow. So 38 (39 with the AN) chapters to go. This is one long story.

The next chapter is about…. oh… I forgot to look at it… we'll see.

I hope everyone read the Side Story… at this point a few thing might become confusing if you left out 'Once I've had everything…'

R&R and Bye

Hermina


	28. AN and QUOTE from Brigi

Hello!

It's NOT a chapter but it IS important so READ, please!

So…

Here you can see a link. I uploaded a few pictures. And these are the ones that inspired the story. The man on the pictures is a Japanese rock singer Klaha from a band called Malice Minzer. He looks a bit like a girl. And the picture called 'INSPIRATION' is the one that helped Brigi to write this fantastic story. He kind of looks like a younger version of Snape…

Quote from the original author, Brigi:

"…even though I didn't really like the songs of the band at first, I found something that inspired me to write this story. I'm talking about Klaha, a member of the band. I found a picture about him and the story just popped out of my head.

It might be my weird imagination, but he is similar to… well, the young Severus Snape. But every time I looked at this picture, Klaha's long, black hair, eyes and well, pointy nose :) I thought of my favorite Professor. I just finished reading the books… and felt like writing something. Just to write out my problems and thoughts… So I started this novel.

And now we know why the boy in the title has 'blue' eyes. Look into Klaha's eyes (they are bluish sometimes). He gave the inspiration to create Lamerin, so you can think of him as an imaginary Lamerin…"

s1099 .photobucket (.com)

/albums/g387/Hermina05/TBWTPBE%20LAMERIN/

And a song from him on youtube:

/watch?v=_TxY-Xq-U8A&feature=BFa&list=PL39B0EB69D15E4BB1

That's all for now.

The next chapter will be up soon. Maybe on Sunday…

So bear with me, please!

Oh and thanks for the REVIEWS!

Thanks and bye!

Hermina


	29. Shadows part 1

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 24 – Shadows (part 1)_

Ginny was crying while Harry told him Snape's story.

"Oh Harry!" She hugged the boy. "I've never thought…!"

"Remember! You can't tell anyone that Professor Snape has a son and that he's still alive! We don't want certain people to know about this!"

"You mean Malfoy." The girl became serious. Harry nodded. "Of course. I won't say anything."

"Good."

"And you knew this? This… is why you're on good terms with him now?"

"Yeah. You saw that he can be normal too."

"Hmm… now that I think about it, you really look like Lamerin… when he's not dressed as a girl. What do you think he looks like in normal clothes?"

"I don't know, Ginny." Harry grinned.

"Do you think he comes back soon?"

"As long as your brothers stay here. It's a bit weird to lure him here… But it must have hurt him to see his father holding hands with another woman…"

"I hope Professor Snape won't hold a grudge against the twins…" The girl sighed.

"I don't think so. After all, they saved his son. He's grateful. It's just difficult for him to show it."

* * *

><p>"So?" Remus asked his ghost-friends eagerly. "What happened?"<p>

"His son is alive!" Sirius groaned in astonishment. "He really has a son…"

"But what happened?!"

"The twins hid him! Even Dumbledore was angry that they didn't tell anyone about it." Lily began quietly.

"The girl who sat with the twins in the Three Broomstick."

"I don't get it? A girl or a boy?"

"A boy, but he was dressed as a girl, so the Death Eaters won't recognize him."

"Why would they look for him?"

"Because they kidnapped him when he was a baby and killed his mother…" James whispered.

"Oh, Merlin…" Remus's voice trembled. "I…" He turned to the window. "…never knew that he got married…"

"It's terrible…" Lily nodded.

"And the boy? Where is he? How does he look?"

"According to Rowena, he looks just like Severus." Sirius muttered. "At least, she recognized him in the Three Broomstick. He has long black hair like Snape, but with big blue eyes."

Lily sighed.

"Fred and George said that he's a nice kid. I'm curious."

"So he ran away?"

The three ghosts nodded.

"I guess Severus is very happy now." Remus smiled.

"More like concerned."

"I wonder how he'll behave from now on…"

"Remus, don't forget that you don't know anything! They don't know that you can see us!"

* * *

><p>"Why do <strong>we<strong> have to greet them?" Severus grumbled while rubbing his arm.

The early morning air made him and his colleagues tremble. Flitwick, Sprout, Rowena, Remus, Hagrid, Trelawney, Vector, Sinistra and McGonagall were waiting in front of the big wooden door. The three ghosts following Remus were lucky to not feel the temperature…

"He comes every year… I'm sure he knows his way around…"

"Severus, it's our duty to welcome the professor sent by the Ministry of…"

But Rowena couldn't finish her sentence because everyone, except for her and Remus, coughed and spat in disgust. Both of them froze when they saw this.

"What… was that?"

"I don't think the professors are popular here." Remus tried to overcome his astonishment.

But Rowena couldn't do that. She was surprised that even Professor McGonagall showed such hatred.

"Hmm…" The Head of Gryffindor said. "We have to remember our former Headmistress from time to time…"

"Gooooood morning everyone!" A male voice yelled behind them. They turned around slowly.

Remus cleared his throat and smiled.

"Oh my God…" Severus muttered. "What's he doing here?"

Rowena didn't know what to say. The man standing in front of her with his white hat decorated with red feathers, cyclamen robes and green training shoes made her speechless.

"Willoughby Honeybourne the third at your service!" The man saluted.

The teachers looked at the man in the canary costume stunned. The man grinned and twisted his brown hair noting that everyone was watching him.

"Who's this?" Rowena said between her teeth.

"He will teach Potions to those who didn't make it into Severus's group." Remus whispered.

"Poor children." The woman shuddered.

"What? This?" Snape snorted.

"Ah, Severus! Long time no see!" The strange man yelled and shook hands with the Potions Master quickly.

"I'm thrilled." Severus said with disgust while his eyes still rested on the green shoes.

"Oh, Remus! You work here?! I haven't seen you since graduation! Or rather, since you've been fired from the Ministry." He grinned smugly.

Remus' face turned gray and he couldn't hide his sadness.

"And who's the beautiful lady?" He continued with a wheedling smile.

"She's Rowena Dareling." McGonagall said. "She's the 'Defense Against the Darks Arts' teacher this year."

"Did I hear 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'?" A mysterious male voice came from the shadows.

He successfully made everyone turn towards him. With a bored sigh he tossed his long blond hair over his shoulders, then looked at the professors with his blue eyes. He smiled when he saw the beautiful Rowena and advanced towards her in his purple robes that were decorated with golden embroidery and pearls. When he reached Rowena he took off his black glove, bowed and kissed the woman's hand.

"Daniel Stainthrop, my lady. You can call me Danny." Ha added with a charming smile. "We will teach the same subject. I will teach those who haven't made it into your group."

Rowena glanced at Remus and Severus then with a nervous smile, pulled her hand from the man's grasp.

"A… pleasure…" She said.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall! How did you sleep last night? I was awakened by some nasty bats." He looked at Severus.

"I'm going to throw up." Rowena said a few minutes later, when they left the group. The newcomers were talking to Professors Vector and Sinistra. "Only monkeys work in the Ministry nowadays?! You seem to know them…"

"Only Honeybourne…" Remus said, still a bit hurt.

"How?"

"What do you think? He went to school here too…" Severus said while kicking rocks.

"That's right." Professor McGonagall added. "He was Head Boy and the prefect of Hufflepuff…"

"Clown… He has no taste."

"Willoughby Hneybourne is a very well educated man, Severus. He's well-known too." The deputy headmistress raised an eyebrow.

"I'd be well-known too with a name like Willoughby Honeybourne…let's say the seventh." Severus grinned and looked at Remus who seemed to share his views.

"Don't mock him! He can't help it…"

"That he has such foolish ancestors?!" Remus chuckled.

"The Houneybournes is an ancient pure-blood family, and respected part of society…"

"…were." Remus coughed. "Until this canary's loony grandfather shot the late Minister on his butt while hunting."

The two men were shaking with suppressed laughter and Rowena smiled widely. McGonagall looked at them strictly then looked down so she won't start laughing too.

"I remember how proud he was…" Snape looked at the cloudy sky. "Always bragging about his family while walking the corridors with his herd."

"Herd?"

"He had a small fan group. The Hufflepuff students were so proud that a Head Boy finally came from their house…"

"Why do I think that you have something against Hufflepuffs, Remus?" McGonagall asked.

"Come on, Professor." Lupin raised his arms. "You know the old saying. 'The brave goes to Gryffindor, the smart to Ravenclaw, the dark to Slytherin and the idiot to Hufflepuff."

"Dark?" Snape looked surprised.

"I haven't hear this."

"I think it's especially true when it comes to this Houneybourne." Rowena muttered.

"You can't imagine how much. I remember how stupid he became after Black beat him up… even though he was the older…"

"Black did that?" McGonagall gasped.

Rowena ginned.

"They never found out who did it…"

"Oh, yeah." Lupin looked at Severus. "Sirius was really pissed when he saw his 'big head' as he called it… so he beat him. He was unconscious for two days. Everyone though he's going to die." They laughed.

"Wow…" Rowena said.

"The best thing… he couldn't remember anything. We were afraid of what would happen if he told the teachers that it was Sirius. But he couldn't remember and still thinks that he saved the school from a mountain troll."

Professor McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

"And the other one?" Snape went to Rowena in the same manner Danny did, then bowed and kissed her hand. "What is your opinion regarding him, my lady?" He imitated his manner and movement. Remus smiled and wondered if the news of Lamerin made Severus this happy.

"Oh stop it!" The young woman snapped. "What a man! It's a wonder why he doesn't have a rose between his teeth! And his name is like a pigs grunt too!"

The professors didn't even try to hold back their laughter this time. They were still wiping their tears when the secretary from the Ministry arrived.

"This… this way." McGonagall smiled. "Have breakfast with us, then you can talk to Professor Dumbledore about the four new teachers…"

"And the other two?" Rowena took her two colleagues hands so Danny didn't have a chance.

"Two women. One of them will teach Charms and the other Herbology, I think. Lots of students are interested in becoming healers…"

"At least you can be happy too." The woman sighed when they spotted Honeybourne and Stainthorp.

However, they weren't ready for what welcomed them when they entered the Great Hall. They saw two witches in fancy robes with jewels and heavy make-up. They were talking to the girls standing around them. The students were touching their silky, shiny, expensive-looking clothes.

"Is this really the latest fashion in London?" A third year girl asked.

"Yes, my dear. You won't get something like this at Madame Malkin's. The fabric came from the other side of the channel."

"From France?"

"Of course." The other, black haired woman smiled. "Can you see this…" They couldn't hear more because of the students.

"I was wrong." Rowena whispered.

"Come, let me introduce you the other two teachers." McGonagall looked at them with a strange expression. "Adelaide, please…" She said a little louder and the red-head woman turned to them.

"Adelaide Beechcroft, Lucinda Shubrook, let me introduce you our three teachers, Professor Rowena Dareling, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape."

The women looked at the men inspecting then at Rowena with a disgusting face. Then they put up a fake smile and went to the teacher's table with the others.

* * *

><p>"The new professor is handsome, right?" Parvati looked towards the teacher's table with sparkling eyes.<p>

"Which one?" Harry forgot to take the fork out of his mouth after he saw the colorful Houneybourne.

"Wow… That looks like a canary." Ron said.

Harry smiled but didn't say anything.

"Not him. The other one!"

"I wonder what his name is…?" Lavender added.

"See that?" Ernie looked at the girls. "Lockhart-syndrome again…"

"Ron, I think you should pay attention!" Seamus grinned.

He looked at his girlfriend, but Hermione was eating her toast quietly.

"What's your problem now? You have Professor Dareling! You can watch her. Why is it wrong that a handsome teacher came to Hogwarts?" Ginny snapped.

"Do you want to say that we only have ugly teachers?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "I think Professor Snape looks very manly."

Her friends at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables stared at her. Dean forgot to chew the sandwich that was in his mouth. After a few minutes of silence they all continued eating quietly. However, Harry and Ginny smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the advanced Transfiguration course!" McGonagall greeted the sixth year students. "I think you know what the purpose of these lessons is. Hopefully our weekly meetings will be enough to prepare you to the NEWT exam. I hope that all of you will enjoy and benefit from these lessons, but don't forget that you still have to go to the normal lessons too."<p>

The students were very excited to know what they were about to learn.

"I have to mention that now you're allowed to learn Animagi. If someone's interested, all they have to do is fill out this paper. Lots of students jump on the opportunity to learn Animagi, hoping that it will be easy. But it's not. You need to be patient and preserved, and even then… it will take years to learn it. It is important to practice this when a qualified instructor is present. Take these into consideration and if you're really interested, then fill out these papers."

"Hey, Ron." Seamus poked his friend from behind. "Are you serious about this?"

"I really want to try it. Then we'll see. Hermione?" He turned to the girl sitting next to him.

"No thanks. It sounds interesting and I'm sure it's useful too, but I don't think I should consider it…"

"As you wish. Ha…"

Rona was about to ask Harry like always. However, the boy was sitting quite far from him, reading his book. A lot of bookmarks were in it. His friends looked at each other sadly.

"Do you think he wants to learn Animagi?" Ron asked Hermione. "After all, his father did… and Sirius…"

"I don't know, Ron. Did he tell you that he's interested in it?"

"Maybe… a few years ago. I don't know."  
>"Look, he didn't take the paper…" The girl pointed out.<p>

"So he's not interested…"

"While…" The professor raised her voice. "…some of you fill out the parchments, I'd like to give you another questionnaire."

Some of them groaned hearing the news.

"This isn't a test, so don't worry. I ask you to fill this to help me. This paper will tell me how much you want to learn this subject. And when you reach the question 'why are you attending this course?' please avoid answers like 'because I have to'. It's very unpleasant." The woman shook her head. "Let's begin. And please don't take much of my time with these."

Harry looked at the paper in front of him. 'Name', 'address', 'parent's names'… 'targeted job'? Harry wrote 'Auror' without thinking. 'Why are you attending this course?'

"Because it is required to know how to transfigure things to become an Auror." Harry muttered and wrote don't the sentence.

'Which part of Transfiguration do you find interesting?'

"I'm very interested in metamorphmagi. I think I managed to learn the basics but I'd like to know more about it."

He looked at the other, not exactly important, questions then handed the signed paper back to McGonagall. The woman looked at it then smiled at Harry.

"Well, let's begin…"

* * *

><p>On one of the windy mornings, Rowena Darling went to the school yard. She was shivering in her thin clothes.<p>

Despite the cool weather she went to the lake over and over again to do that 'dance' she did every morning. Her behavior changed too. Her face was pale and emotionless while teaching. The lovely lady who captivated everyone disappeared. Maybe Harry was the only one who knew what was wrong. Halloween was approaching. The night when his parents died. And not long after that, Sirius was sent to prison. The loss of her beloved friends was certainly painful, so maybe that's why she went to the lake more often. Each time she did the same choreography, each step was measured and well thought out.

Harry tried to look it up in the library. He didn't want to ask the librarian's help, because she might have thought that he didn't trust his professor. So he took every book that could help him, but never found anything. Only a short paragraph in a thick book called 'The art of modern magic'. According to the book, these dances came from the Far East. The ritual belonged to the Himalayan people. They say it 'helps clear the mind and calm the troubled soul. It can help communicating with the spirit world and bring harmony where there is only chaos.' Harry didn't really understand all this and couldn't imagine how 'the dance is connected to the talisman-magic'. But he was sure that Professor Dareling was very restless lately.

That day the boy was sitting near the window, watching the woman.

When she reached the lake, she threw her robes away and was about to take off her shoes when she realized that instead of water all she could see was ice. She blinked a few times than a frustrated grimace appeared on her face. Dragging her cloak behind her, she made her way back into the castle.

She was walking in the corridors when a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Rowena, dear!" What's wrong?" Professor McGonagall asked cheerfully. Hagrid was with her too. "Come and drink a cup of tea with us. That will make you feel better."

The woman accepted the invitation. Most of the teachers were already present in the staff room. Professor Binns was floating near the wall, talking to no one in particular. Professor Vector was putting cookies on the table and counting how many plates they needed. Snape was leaning against a table, sipping his tea while reading a book.

"Come, come." McGonagall invited the young woman.

"What's wrong, Rowena?" Hagrid patted her shoulder. She almost fell over. With a quiet sigh she started.

"Who would have thought? The lake in frozen! And it's only Autumn!"

"I know…" Snape said and closed his book. "I helped it a little."

"W-what? You froze the lake?"

"Yes. Otherwise you would have gone out again to dance on the water. It's too cold outside…" The man shook his head.

Rowena didn't know what to say, but Remus could barely stop himself from laughing out loud.

"It was a very insidious thing to do, Severus!" The woman exclaimed, making everyone giggle.

"Oh, come on Rowena! The wind's blowing out there! And it's freezing!"

"He's right!" Remus agreed. "You'll catch a cold… or worse…"

"But… but… The creatures living in the lake can't come to the surface now… What will happen to them?"

"They'll cut the ice. The point is that you can't go out anymore."

"Here, Rowena" Professor Sinistra handed her a cup of hot tea and some cookies.

The woman sipped her tea and looked annoyed while Severus smiled. She turned away because she couldn't stand the man's kind eyes. She looked at Remus who was reading something with a pale face.

"What are you reading?" She asked, still pouting.

Remus, instead of speaking, showed her the title of the book.

"'The book for travelers. Third volume. 10 easy ways to kill a werewolf.'" Rowena read. "Are you crazy reading something like this?"

Even Snape's eyes widened and the colleagues' eyes filled with sympathy.

"I got this from Tonks…" Remus muttered.

"Your beloved has a bizarre sense of humor…" Rowena remarked and bit the man-shaped cookie's leg off.

"How can you say that?" Remus snapped. "She sent this so I know the danger that might befall me."

"But… it is prohibited by the law to hunt werewolfs." Snape said.

"I don't understand how they can make a book like this." Professor Vector said while sitting down.

"Sorry…" Rowena bit her lip. "I just… I wish they could invent something to help… Severus, do you know anything about the potion they are working on?"

Snape put his cup down, folded his arms and said sadly.

"I don't think they can do anything. The last breakthrough the Wolfsbane was… and it's been like seven or eight years… I don't think serums can help…"

"I've heard of a recent research project, I think this is what Severus refers to." McGonagall continued. "It views the problem from the Transfiguration side. And I read it in a magazine that they are looking for candidates for the Animagi experiments."

"What? Animagi?"

"That's right. They learn the basics of Animagi. The shape they turn into will be the shape of a wolf. The theory is that they will turn into animals when the full moon comes after drinking the potion that helps them keep their mind clear. Then they might be able to turn back to humans just like an Animagi can."

Remus' eyes brightened.

"Any results?"

"Not yet, unfortunately. It takes years to learn Animagi, I think you know that well, Remus." McGonagall said making Lupin smiled sadly. "But if you're interested, you can try. I help you if needed."

"Thank you." Remus nodded gratefully. "Severus." He turned to the Potions Master. "Would… you make me the potion?"

"Of course." The man's features lightened. Remus's never seen him like this. "When do you need it ready?"

"It'll be full moon on Saturday, so… about then…"

Snape nodded.

* * *

><p>"Attention, please!" Rowena's voice rang in the classroom they held the DADA course. "Thank you." She nodded when the students became quiet.<p>

She looked at Daniel Stainthrop evilly who was standing next to her and straightened his clothes while looked at the woman with lustful eyes.

"Welcome to the DADA course." She greeted them with a smile. "I thought I say and see if everything is okay hello before going to my class. Let me introduce you the new teacher sent by the Ministry. Daniel Stainthorp." She snorted the name like a pigs grunt.

The man's eyes widened and the students were biting their hands to stop laughing. Rowena looked satisfied then smiled at the teacher.

"Well, Danny, I think you'll be able to handle them from here. Good work!"

The woman hurried out of the room and closed the door behind her. Her students were waiting for her in the usual classroom.

"I'm here." She said. "Put your books away, we won't need them now. I thought we should practice self-defense spells. I know that you had a dueling club in your second year. I've read about it. But I think that was quite a long time ago. And since you couldn't practice anything last year, I think it's time to spend some time with these spells. Of course we will practice them on the normal lessons too. Let's see what you know. What types of spells are used during a duel? Neville?" She smiled at the eager boy.

* * *

><p>Harry was staring at the vial in which his tomato-colored potion ripened. He shook it a little then plugged it then put it on the Gryffindor table carefully.<p>

They were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast.

"Harry! Don't tell me you already made the potion for Snape's course?" Ernie said.

Hermione looked up. Apparently she hasn't finished the task yet and looked at the bottle with envy on her face.

"I most certainly did!" Harry grinned.

"But… when did you make it?"

"Last night, after Quidditch."

"So that's why you have bags under your eyes." Cho said kindly. Harry smiled at her then looked at the vial in front of him proudly.

"To think that I still have to do that…" Hannah sighed.

"Not to mention the essay for Charms!" Seamus snorted.

"It's a good thing that we can choose from three topics…"

"Which one will you pick?"

"Hm…"

"I think I'll write about 'putting a curse on someone'…"

"I hope you don't want to try it on any of us, Dean!" Padma frowned.

"We'll see…"

"And you, Harry?"

"Hmm…?"

"Which one will you choose?"

"Hmm…"

"Hmm?"

"What?" Harry looked up. He clearly wasn't listening.

"I've been asking you about the essay. Which one will you pick?"

"Oh. None of them."

His friends looked at him in astonishment.

"Are you crazy? You **must** do it."

"I know. I didn't know which one to do so I wrote all three of them."

They looked at him silently. Ernie grimaced, fearing that another nerd appeared. Some students looked at Hermione, because she was famous of doing more than necessary. And she was the first ready with the essays too. Harry finishing first and writing all three before her must have been a big blow. A friend whispered to Cho that ever since Harry's not with Ron and Hermione all the time, his grades improved a lot. Even Ginny was a little amazed. She spent more time with Harry than anyone else and knew that he spent a lot of time studying but she never imagined this.

The situation became a little embarrassing so they changed the topic.

"Look, owls." Hannah pointed up.

"They should arrive a little later."

"Just one owl." Cho added.

"And… it's going to the teacher's table. Guess who gets the letter."

"Oh yeah, Harry, you're not going to stand on guard from now on?"

But the owl dropped the letter in front of Dumbledore. The headmaster opened the letter and read it. His face paled and looked up with an emotionless face when he finished reading. With shaking hands he read the letter one more time.

"What happened?" The students whispered.

Some of them stood up and looked at the teacher's table. Everyone stopped eating when hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall. They were hitting each other and a few of them were hurt. Almost all the students got two or three letters, only Harry looked disappointed. They opened the letters and screamed, shouted or whispered to each other.

"They wrote you too…?"

"My mother says…" Parvati sobbed.

"This can't be true." Ernie whisperer. He was stunned.

"The Muggle newspaper wrote about it too." Hermione put the paper she received from her parents on the middle of the table.

The DA group gathered at the Gryffindor table to try to read the article.

* * *

><p>That's all for today. Next part will be up on Sunday.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.

Bye

Hermina


	30. Shadows part 2

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 24 – Shadows (part 2)_

**Mysterious deaths at East End  
><strong>_from Basil Faulkner  
><em>**UK, London, East End, Spitalfields**

**Three victims, an uninhabitable house, and the killer is on the loose.**

_The early morning brought terror to the people of Spitalfields. Migrants going to start the morning shift discovered the strange phenomenon. A green symbol was floating above a house at Durward Street. At first, all thought the skull with a snake coming out of its mouth was made to appear there with lasers. But when they failed to find the source after half an hour, the neighbors fled from the scene in panic._

_The police closed down the whole street immediately. From the house under the symbol, they transported three bodies to Hospital London. Cause of death is unknown as of now, but medical experts suspect poisoning. No sign of violence could be found on the middle-aged woman and her two daughters, and the authorities couldn't find any anything that indicated forced entry. The neighbors were woken up by something like an earthquake. They could hear timbers crackling. Pyrotechnics are investigating the possibility of an explosion._

_The sign that could be seen even from Commercial Road disappeared around six-thirty in the morning. The residents of Spitalfields and the nearby Whitechapel are still very uneasy because of the unexplainable phenomenon. Immediately, rumors appeared (mostly among Asian people). Some people claimed to have heard human voices coming from the ruins of a Victorian building standing on Durward Street. Others talk about the Truman pub at Hanbury Street; rumor has it that the ghost of a prostitute, Annie Chapman who was killed there more than a hundred years ago, still haunts the place. The former George Yard (now Gunthrope Street) was a scene of a murder once; last night a passerby saw a hooded man walking through the tunnel. In fact, people weren't this panicked since Jack the Ripper. Our report can be read on the third page…_

"What's a laser?" Neville asked

"Jack…"

"Jack the Ripper…"

"That was the Dark Mark!"

"Yeah! They wrote about it in details!"

"Death Eaters!" They whispered in horror.

"And the Muggles saw it all…"

"This is a big problem…"

"Harry!" Hermione looked at him desperately.

"East End… I think it's still quite a run-down place…" The boy muttered when he saw the worry in the girl's eyes.

"They start at places like that… They can work without being noticed…"

"This doesn't mean that they are going to try it in the suburbs or something!" Harry squeezed her hand, because she paled like never before. "Whitechapel…" He muttered and knelt on the table to see the end of the report, then sat down thinking.

"Why did they choose that place?" Lavender said shaking.

"Because they know that the Muggles are afraid of that place." Luna remarked coolly.

Everyone looked at her for a moment.

"A lot of murders that took place there are still unsolved. They faded into history, but people are still talking about them." Harry continued. "You saw. They still think that the ghost of a prostitute is hunting in the pub. This is the best way to cause panic among the Muggles."

"And since there are too many witnesses, the Ministry can't just erase their memories." Ernie added.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table where Draco and his gang were eating and laughing while reading the Prophet. He looked at the headmaster; they knew what shocked him now.

"It started again." They whispered.

Some of the students looked at Harry and whispered, but when the boy noticed this they looked away.

"Why now?"

Harry wasn't really surprised. He feared this moment since last summer, and most people didn't even care back then. But now, that this happened, everyone felt scared.

"It's a miracle they waited this long.

* * *

><p>The whole week passed with anxiety in the air and even Dumbledore couldn't calm the students. The professors seemed nervous during lessons and could hardy focus sometimes. The pupils managed to ask questions they had no answers to. The school life turned from cheerful to grey. There were no people on the corridors; they rather stayed at the safer common rooms. A few Slytherins marched the corridors surprisingly cheerfully though. The advanced courses the sixth year students were looking forward to, became boring. Honeybourne tried to lighten the mood with cheap jokes and stories from his school days. Ron was so annoyed by the man's behavior that he took a dungbomb to class, making the professor run out of the classroom screaming. The divas from the Ministry weren't so popular anymore either; no matter what they wore. Stainthorp were still wooing to Rowena and Snape became more and more nervous for his son. The rain made it impossible to practice Quidditch so the DA group got together to talk about things. Harry took the fake Galleon he got from Hermione and wrote the date on it. He was waiting for his friends in the Room of Requirements at said time, standing by the window.<p>

"Is that everyone?" Ernie stood on tiptoes to count them all. He asked Hannah to lock the door.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked with a faint smile.

"We've been better…"

"I'd be better if things wouldn't happen…" Cho sighed.

"Even though we are learning defense spells and how to attack… I'm still nervous." Justin muttered.

"I called you here to start the practice again. It might make you feel a little bit safer. Not instead of the class, of course."

"A little practice won't hurt!" Hermione smiled.

The others nodded and confidence appeared on their faces. The Patil-twins smiled at each other. They though it's a good time to start practicing. The room changed immediately, everything was covered with soft cushions so no one would get hurt. The murders committed by the Death Eaters made all of them to work harder, so they finished successfully.

* * *

><p>Knocking was heard on Lupin's door on Saturday morning.<p>

"Come in!"

Snape entered the modest room with a steaming cup in his hand.

"I brought you the potion. Don't… forget to drink it…"

"Okay… and thank you…" Remus said weakly. He was sitting in an armchair with his legs tucked under him, looking pale and weak.

"Are you… okay?" Severus asked with suspicion in his voice.

"This is… just the usual… I'm used to it." His colleague sighed.

He looked at the Potions Master with bright eyes. Lupin managed to surprise Severus, because he looked away and stepped to the window. He pulled out the gray curtain and looked out.

"What the…" A strange smile appeared on his face.

"What happened?" Remus stood up slowly.

"This woman never gives up?!" Snape pointed toward the lake.

Lupin leaned close to the window and saw Rowena going to the lake. She threw her cloak on the ground and sat down. After taking off his shoes she pulled out a pair of skates from her bag.

Remus grinned.

"Do you think she can ice-skate?"

But they hissed when the woman fell after the very first step. They were laughing hard.

"Oh my God, it's hard to look!" Remus grabbed the desk as to not fall.

Severus laughed with an unusually cheerful face.

"This is everything but dance." He muttered.

"Even I'd be better…"

"And she fell again!" Snape wiped his eyes.

"You'll get into trouble for this… Teach her how to ice-skate! Otherwise she'll be very angry."

Severus was about to pass the job to his colleague, but remembered that he's going to transform soon. So he said quietly.

"I haven't skated in twenty years…"

"Then it's time to do it again…" Remus smiled.

* * *

><p>"Harry, are you coming to skate?" Ginny asked when she burst into the boy's room. Seamus was changing, so he screamed and tried to cover himself with the bed-curtain.<p>

"Hey! Can't you knock?"

"Okay, sorry… So, are you coming, Harry?"

The boy looked at Ron and Hermione who was sitting next to him. They were doing homework, not very enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said.

He took his skates out of the trunk and tired them on to see if they were good or not. It seemed his feet grew since last year.

"I wonder if I can use Extention Charm on clothes and shoes?!" He mused for a minute then put the skates in his backpack.

Ginny dragged him out of the castle enthusiastically. They could see a lot of people on the ice.

"Come! Come!"

The ice was thick enough to skate on it. Although it was strange; the leaves were still on the trees, but the lake was frozen. The children didn't understand it, but were happy with the new way to entertain themselves. Ever since the horrible news… they didn't have a chance to laugh and have fun. However, the courtyard was crowded and full of laughter now.

"Look, Cho's there!" He pointed towards the girl while he was skating hand in hand with Ginny.

"I see. She's with Marietta, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't understand how she can still be friends with her…"

"Ah, leave it… Let's greet Anthony and the others."

"Hey, Harry…" The girl stopped. "Isn't that Professor Snape… and… "

"Rowena." Harry's face lit up.

It was a strange sight. Severus tried to pull the woman or at least show her how to stay on her feet. But since he was out of shape too, he fell easily and pulled Rowena with him.

"It's not going to work." He groaned when they fell again, though he didn't seem annoyed, just smiled.

"This is all your fault!" The woman yelled. "I'm black and blue everywhere. I have to learn ice-skating, Severus!"

"Okay, okay, I've heard that…"

"Professor Dareling!" Harry and Ginny stopped next to them.

"Professor Snape! Can we help?"

"That'd be good…" The woman muttered while touching her aching butt.

"Did you hurt yourself? We saw you had a big fall…"

The twins joined them and pulled up their former Potions professor. He made an embarrassed grimace but didn't seem angry.

"I don't understand what's so hard in this…" Fred began.

"Yeah. It's very easy to learn!"

"Then teach him." The woman said. "He's always dragging me down…"

"Come!" The two boys took her hands and pulled her to the middle of the lake.

Harry, Ginny and Snape stayed at the edge of the ice and sat on a big rock.

"Professor… I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything, but…" Harry began. "Is there any news? You know…"

"Nothing." The man sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Ginny added, nodding vigorously.

"If what your brothers say is true, Miss. Weasley, I'd better fear the wrath of my son… not that he's going to get hurt…" Severus said with a bitter smile.

"He'll come around. He'll know that his place is here, with you."

Snape didn't say anything. Harry didn't know what worried him more. The fact that his son was out alone, or that the boy thinks his father doesn't want him anymore. Or that he is still the target of the Death Eaters… But Harry figured the professor was also worried about what others will think when they find out that he has a son. From a Muggle woman. If the pureblood students in his house find out… he won't be bale to use his influence on them. And Snape's reputation will disappear in the circle of Death Eaters too. Strange thing will happen soon, Harry thought.

"Wow!" Rowena stopped in front of them, making the three to look up.

"Any progress?"

"Some… But Severus, I have to complain about your students again. Your two prefects just ran over Colin Creevey and Justin. One of them had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. I took twenty points from them. Can't you talk to them to at least not do this intentionally? Someone can get seriously hurt!"

"It's impossible." Snape smiled wryly. "You know that no one can tell to Draco Malfoy what to do."

"If you don't try…"

"I never said I'm not going to try…" He took off his skates.

"They always say 'Mudblood' and all…"

"Okay, okay, I said I'm going to talk to them…"

While the professors walked into the building, Harry watched Malfoy. He was laughing at a second year then pushed him when he almost managed to stand up. He wanted to go there and punch him so bad.

"Harry!" Ginny took his clenched hand. "Leave it!"

"Yes? Until when? Until somebody gets hurt seriously?!"

* * *

><p>Harry was still thinking about all this in the next couple of days. Malfoy and Pansy abused their power as prefects all the time, making others do things. Fortunately, they couldn't deduct points this year, but they called for Mr. Fitch all the time to give out detentions.<p>

He was very grateful that he didn't have to suffer through Herbology with the Slytherins. The class was over a few minutes ago but they were washing their hands to get the mud off of them.

"Let's go…" Ron whined after his stomach grumbled. "I'm starving, Hermione!"

Harry was standing right behind them in line, eager to get out of the green house. The warm autumn sun made his head ache. When he wiped his forehead it seemed a little bit warmer than usual.

Fanning himself with one hand he leaned on the table and touched his throbbing temples.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again everything was blurry. He clung to the edge of the table but his legs gave away and he fell. The students ran to him surprised.

"Harry!"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"Professor Bimba!"

Harry was panting because he could barely breathe. Strange images appeared before his eyes. A tearing cloak… screams… a bloody weapon… maybe a scissor? Fighting… long, red hair…

"Ginny!" He shouted.

"What?" The others looked at each other.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted even louder.

He staggered to his feet and started running. He ran to the gate and pushed away those who got in his way.

The images, screams and painful feeling came over and over again. Once blurry, than clear, but they showed Harry where to go.

He ran into the girl's room on the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room and what he saw made his stomach flip.

Goyle and Pansy were holding Ginny by her hands. The girl was black and blue, clearly beaten. Her knees were bleeding, just like her neck and chin and her clothes were wet from the water on the floor. Her lips were also bloody and a big red bump appeared under her eye. Tears, blood and sweat ran down her face. Millicent, who was standing in front of her, turned around to see who arrived. In her hand were bloody scissors, ready to cut a new lock of hair off. Red hair were scattered all around them.

Harry backed against the wall in horror, then all he felt was hatred. His whole body was shaking with rage. All he thought about was revenge and he couldn't remember anything else, just the terrified screams coming from the three culprits…

* * *

><p>"Harry James Potter, we're waiting for an explanation!" Fudge demanded.<p>

The Winzengamot investigated the crime committed by the three Slytherins. Word about Arthur Weasley's daughter being beaten and hurt got around and peopled became furious. Her long hair was cut and scars were on her face and neck too. They even got her eye, but she could still see with it, fortunately.

They found the unconscious girl in Harry's trembling arms. The three Slytherins were on the floor, knocked out, and Harry wouldn't let go of Ginny. No matter what he couldn't recall how he handled the three culprits.

Millicent, Pansy and Goyle were summoned to the Winzengamot too and even though a lot of the juries wanted to expel them, they were sent back to Hogwarts. The punishment Pansy Parkinson got was the greatest, they took her prefect badge. The new prefect turned out to be Theodore Nott. The students suspected that it was thanks to Dumbledore. He wanted to keep an eye on them to know if they acted willingly or someone used them.

Sock then rage appeared in Hogwarts after the news spread. The headmaster warned everyone that any act of revenge won't be tolerated and will be punished. However that didn't calm them down. The gap between the Slytherin and the other three houses grew even bigger. But everyone thought strange that Malfoy didn't join the three to hurt Ginny. He was certainly capable of doing something like this. However, they couldn't think of him as innocent, because he often laughed when the topic came up, not caring what others thought about him.

The wizard society didn't take the matter lightly either when the Evening Prophet wrote an article about the Weasley-girl's incident. They were talking about it for days, giving more and more detail. A few judges gave interviews and they all supported the Weasley family. A lot of people sent gifts to the girl still in the Hospital Wing.

Ginny was quarantined to keep her from curious eyes. Madame Pomfrey gave her sleeping and calming potions to let her rest for a few days and to calm her down. Only the family members, teachers and close friends could visit her and just for a short period.

"I don't know what to say, Minister…" Harry tried. "I don't… remember anything…"

"They didn't find any external injuries on the three Slytherins. Yet, they were unconscious. What happened during those few seconds?"

"I don't … know…maybe unconscious magic again… like three years ago… when my uncle's sister… well…"

"We know, Harry." Dumbledore interrupted.

While the judges signed the papers, Harry remembered those images again. The unconscious Ginny, hair all around, blood and tears… He was still trembling.

* * *

><p>Two days later Harry, the Weasley family and Hermione were sitting next to Ginny's bed. He looked at her with pity in his eyes; the injuries barely visible on her skin. Her hair was still messy and a few locks were cut off, making her look worse. Mrs. Weasley was holding her hand while the twins stood there with trembling hands. Their father forbade them to do anything as revenge. The two elder brothers, Charlie and Bill were standing next to their father silently. Ron was resting with his head on Hermione's lap, not saying anything. Everyone was shocked when Percy showed up. His father noticed him first and talked to him before the others could accuse him or ask questions. Percy spoke softly and nodded when his father told him something. When both finished the lost boy looked up with tearful eyes and hugged his father. The man hugged him back, stroking his hair and sighed in relief. A few family members also cried tears of joy; the family was back together again. Percy sat next to them to wait for Ginny's awakening.<p>

Harry envied Ginny for one thing. She could sleep through these horrible days. She didn't have to stand before judges or answer questions asked by journalists; didn't have to avoid the murmuring classmates and hear good wishes from others. He could barely sleep since that day. Even now, he was swaying on his chair, his face buried in his hands.

Suddenly a faint voice coming from an awakening person caught them. They all looked at the girl who shifted. She opened her eyes slowly, blinked in surprise when she saw her entire family. The girl tried to sit up, but after the long sleep she could do it only with her mother's help. No one said anything. She pulled her legs up and when she saw the bandages on her body, her memories started to come back. Tears filled her eyes and to hide them, he buried her face in her knees.

"Oh, honey. It's okay. No one can hurt you now…" Her mother stroked her back.

But Ginny noticed something. Her long hair always covered her face when bending like this, but now… She looked up, raised her arms and touched a few stray strands of hair that barely reached her chin.

"My hair… What happened to my hair?" She asked, startled.

Her brothers looked at each other, and a painful expression appeared on her father's face.

"Nothing, honey." Mrs. Weasley tried to reassure her.

"Where's my hair, mom?!" She screamed. "Give me a mirror!"

Everyone was rooted to the spot.

"Give me a mirror! Harry, give me a mirror!"

Hermione took pity of her and handed the girl a little mirror. Ginny looked at her reflection, the scares and the roughly cut red hair. Her heart started pounding and everyone jumped when she screamed. She was hysterical and threw the mirror away. Her mother and Percy ran to her to calm her, but she didn't stop crying. Madame Pomfrey ran out of her room and grabbed some calming potion when she saw what happened.

Harry couldn't bear to listen to the horrible screams, so he backed away and ran out of the Hospital Wing. The noises could be heard even on the corridors. He leaned against a wall and stared in front of him. The screams wouldn't disappear and he thought he might go mad if he stayed here anymore. He looked to his side and saw Snape, Lupin and Professor Dareling frozen in their place. They were about to visit the girl. Harry ran past them with robes billowing behind him.

He ran to the headmaster's office without slowing down. When he reached the statue guarding the door he stopped panting. He had to get in somehow. He had to talk to…

"Yes, that's rather unfortunate…" He heard Dumbledore's voice from the left.

The footsteps were coming closer. Harry looked up and saw the headmaster approaching with Professor Trelawney.

"Harry." The old wizard said.

"I have to talk to you, sir!"

"All right then! Come to my office! Please join us, Professor!"

When they entered the office, Dumbledore went to his desk and offered seats to Trelawney and the boy. However, Harry couldn't sit down. He was just as angry as he was after Sirius' death.

"I'm list…"

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did I see that? How was I able to see what happened to Ginny Weasley? It was like when I say Arthur Weasley being attacked! But why? How is this possible? It can't be Voldemort behind this!" At the mention of the name his professor squeaked. "Voldemort can't control me anymore! He can't get into my mind without me knowing! Why did I see that then?"

Dumbledore was watching him for a while silently.

"Unfortunately, Harry, I can't give you an answer to this question."

"Why does everything have to be so mysterious?" The boy exclaimed. "Why can't anyone ever tell me anything?!"

"We don't know the answer ourselves, Mr. Potter." Trelawney said, surprising them both.

She cleared her throat when Harry looked at her then continued.

"It would be ironic, if the one whose faith depends on a prophecy turns out to be… a 'Seer'."

Harry felt himself grow pale.

"S-seer?" He asked faintly. "I can't be a 'Seer'."

"Even though you don't seem to have any special talent in Divination, what happens to you is truly remarkable, Harry." Dumbledore continued.

"Previously, did you have… similar visions?" Trelawney looked at him through her oversized glasses.

"Only last year…" Harry became uncertain. "But it was different. Voldemort was the reason back then! I saw what I saw because of him! This…"

"Harry." The headmaster raised his index finger to stop him. "This is why I said we can't answer your question."

"The visions of a Seer are irregular and unpredictable." Trelawney began in a calming voice. "This ability can be a blessing and a curse at the same time. But it can be used to our advantage."

"I have to ask you Harry, if you experience something similar… even a bad feeling… any symptoms… Come to us. To me or to Professor Trelawney."

Harry just stood there. He was disappointed because he didn't figure out anything, so he just nodded.

* * *

><p>He was in a melancholic mood for days, walking the corridors silently and alone. He missed Ginny greatly. Being all alone, all his frustration came out during school activities. He drove himself to his limit during Quidditch training and encouraged the other members to do the same. He fought his opponent whole-heartedly during DA practice too, leaving everyone behind. Fencing helped him the most; striking down on the dolls furiously.<p>

"What's wrong Saint Potter?" He heard Draco's mocking voice. "Why is the guardian of the weak so nervous?"

Harry sighed and turned to him. Draco and his full gang were standing there smiling. He drew his sword and slashed as a greeting.

"A round?" He asked.

"Anytime." Harry muttered and stepped to him.

He greeted his opponent too then they looked at each other intently. Harry never saw Draco being this serious about anything before.

"Even if you weren't there…" Harry whispered. "I know you were in it too…"

"Why don't you prove it?" Malfoy made the first move.

"Don't worry, I will."

He was attacking, and Draco backed away, but defended himself elegantly. He suddenly stepped to the right and bent down like he was about to fall, but just dodged and attacked from the side. Harry, to prevent this, stepped to the right too but could barely avoid the attack. Malfoy smiled proudly; they both knew who was better and stronger at this. Draco didn't want Harry to have an opportunity to strike again so he stepped forward and made his opponent back away. Harry knew that the wall was near and not to get cornered, he had to do something. So to not move anymore he crouched at the next attack then stabbed his opponent on the stomach; the practice sword not making any injuries. Draco felt a dull sting. He touched the place where the sword was then looked at Harry with evil eyes. The Gryffindor boy wanted to get away but Malfoy made him fall. The sword dropped a few feet from them. Crabbe laughed and Malfoy attacked again, so Harry jumped up and made his way toward his sword on all four. He grabbed it but the blond boy was already striking down as if pinning a bug. Harry kicked to get away and stood up somehow so Draco's sword hit the floor. However, he managed to step on it and when Malfoy pulled it out he heard a cracking sound. The blunt end of the sword broke and fell off. Harry backed away and wanted to tell him that the sword is sharp now but Draco swished again and because his opponent couldn't defend himself, he managed to scratch his shoulder. The sight of the injury seemed to satisfy him. Harry touched his shoulder and dropped his sword. They were looking at each other for a moment then determination flared up in the blond boy's eyes and he raised his sword to thrust it again…

Harry saw a different face instead of Malfoy's; a beautiful face with black hair looking at the floor. But now he looked at Harry with his piercing blue eyes and the boy smiled.

"Get down… now!" He said.

Harry followed the instruction without hesitation.

For outsiders he seemed to fall like a sack, but now his chest was out of the way of Draco's sword. Everyone screamed when the blade pierced him, making blood splatter all around.

Harry felt and experienced the same things he did during summer. His vision blurred when Draco pulled out the sword from his right arm and with feigned surprise, threw it away. He collapsed and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>That's all for today.<p>

Sorry, I don't know how to make the article more… professional.

Next chapter… Blood, a rabbit, dementors, the truth, a tragic accident…

Reviews are much appreciated.

Bye

Hermina


	31. Blood, rabbit and dementors part 1

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 25 – Blood, rabbit and dementors (part 1)_

"Harry…" Remus whispered. "Harry!" He ran to the boy frightened.

Lupin pushed Draco out of the way with such force that the boy fell. He knelt beside Harry, stroked the boy's sweaty face with trembling hands and looked at the wound. The blood painted the white fencing suite. Taking his wand from his pocket he conjured a stretcher under the boy.

"Give me some space! Go away!" He said to the gathering students.

He looked at Malfoy.

"Goldstein! MacMillan! Take him to Professor Snape immediately! Longbottom, Finch-Fletney! Tell him what happened!" He told the boys standing near who saw what happened. "Go Malfoy!"

The five boys stormed out of the room.

"Padma! Parvati! Go find Professor Dumbledore…"

"That's not necessary, Remus, I'm here." The headmaster said as he knelt down next to Harry to examine the wound.

"Let's take him…"

When the boy was lifted he looked up, not really understanding what was happening around him, he said.

"I saw him… He's here…" He said as they traveled through the corridors. "I saw the boy… The blue-eyed boy…"

His parents looked at each other. Sirius nodded and left the others to find Snape and see how he reacts and handles Malfoy.

"You have to tell Professor Snape…" Harry sighed. "He has to know…"

"Later, Harry." Dumbledore waved and looked at Remus to see if he's listening or not. The man cleverly concealed the eavesdropping. "First, let's have Madame Pomfrey tend to your wound."

"Professor Dumbledore…" A few first year Gryffindors ran to the headmaster. "You're… not going to cut off his arm, right?"

Remus shuddered when he heard that.

"How will he catch the Snitch then?"

"He's the best Seeker…" sniffed a little girl.

"No, Kevin, Harry's arm will be fine." Dumbledore tried to calm them.

When they entered the Hospital Wing they met Mrs. Weasley, who just finished helping her daughter to wash herself. She was drying her hair and both of them screamed when they saw who was approaching.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to the bed they laid the boy on.

"Headmaster! What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously.

"An accident during Fencing…" Remus muttered.

"It wasn't an accident!" Hermione exclaimed. She was standing near the bed. "Draco just stabbed him!"

"It was intentional!" Ron nodded, clearly shaken.

Ginny watched silently the trashing Harry while Madame Pomfrey removed the clothes from the wound.

"Serious injury…" The woman said.

She wiped the blood off but new drops appeared. Harry groaned again and again but didn't have the strength to scream.

"The blue-eyed boy… I saw him…" He tossed and turned feverishly. "Professor Snape… I have to tell him…"

The noise outside became louder and louder.

"Please silence the children outside, Remus!" The mediwitch said. "We have to use a cordon too. There's no need for everyone to peek in here!"

Lupin looked at the headmaster who nodded. Se he stood up and left the boy after one last painful glance at him then cast a spell to keep everyone away. No matter how they questioned him, Lupin didn't say anything. He let Professor McGonagall in. The woman was running breathlessly. Rowena joined them and Hagrid was asked to guard the room and don't let anyone in.

"How is he, Remus?"

"Not well… But it seems that he'll be fine…" The man answered nervously.

"Minerva…" Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"It'll cause a huge scandal…" The woman muttered. "We haven't even recovered from the last one yet…"

"The Ministry will surely investigate this. If that happens, I'll take full responsibility." Remus said. "After all, this happened under my watch…"

"But…" Ron gasped.

"It's not your fault, Remus!" Rowena stroked his arm. "Come, sit down!" She whispered to Lupin. He was still weak because of the last full moon.

"That's right, Remus. The practice swords are all blunt. Those couldn't hurt the students…"

"I stepped on the sword…" Harry groaned and they all turned to him. "The tip broke off…"

"That explains why the injury looks like this…" Madame Pomfrey muttered.

She disinfected the wound. Meanwhile, Sirius came back through a wall. His friends noticed him right away.

"So?" Lily asked. "How did he react?"

"He was shouting at the kid like crazy…" Sirius said in surprise. "And the boy looked like someone petrified him. I think he never imagined his favorite teacher ever talking to him like that…"

"Why?!" James burst out angrily. "What did he expect? That he will pat his shoulder with a 'Well done, my boy'?"

"Did he punish him? Or expell?"

"Don't expect too much from Snivellus…"

"Sirius!"

"He told him that because it was intentional he will ask for the most severe punishment… He was convinced that the Ministry will investigate this… You should have seen the Longbottom boy! He was so happy that Snape believed him not Malfoy. There will be some big changes here!"

"Don't move so much!" The mediwitch said to Harry.

"The boy! I saw the boy!"

"What boy? Don't talk gibberish! I'll give you a strong sleeping potion to stop moving around!"

Harry groaned and with all the strength he could master grabbed the woman's hand.

"I still have to talk to Professor Snape!" He said weakly. "He has to know what I saw!"

He squeezed Madame Pomfrey's hand tightly.

"What boy? What are you talking about?" Questioned the woman.

"Harry." Dumbledore said. "Can you show us what you saw?"

The boy became a little frightened.

"It won't hurt. It's okay. Lay back down." He stroked the boy's forehead. "Close your eyes and try to relax."

The headmaster's words soothed Harry. He closed his eyes and sighed. Dumbledore touched his forehead with his wand and said the same spell he used on Mundungs. The children didn't know this charm so they screamed when a scene appeared above the boy's head. Oddly, not the blue-eyed boy was there but Harry when he stepped into the Dursley's guest room to have another Occlemency lesson with Snape. The headmaster sighed and looked at Remus and the children. They all leaned closer to see. When the video started to play the three ghosts cried out.

"He became sick after this!"

"After what… he saw…" Lily whispered.

They watched as Harry pulls his wand out and forcefully enters Snape's mind. And what they saw there made them freeze. The pictures, words and events came and went quickly. They became witnesses to Snape's tragedy. It was interesting seeing the young Severus looking for potion ingredients… finding the muggle girl and saving her life… the failed love potion that knocked them out for a while… the first kiss… the first night together… the Death Eaters' gatherings…

They could almost feel Voldemort's touch and shuddered at the glowing red eyes.

James and Lily felt hatred when seeing the man. Their hands were shaking when they saw their killer smiling and talking to his servants. They cursed the young Severus for a moment as he knelt there but then saw his eyes.

Sirius hissed at the sight of the Lestrange couple. Their cruelty only filled his heart with disgust. However, watching the young Severus's love life made him feel weird and surprised. He never thought that Snivellus had someone.

When they heard the proposal and saw the young Patrick Sampson they paled. Everything started to make sense and they could probably guess how it all ended but didn't dare think about it. Everyone laughed at the hysterical welcome of the Sampsons and Remus noted with a smile that it really was a disaster like Severus said. The modest wedding made Lily smile but when it became clear that Sarah was expecting they were all stunned. Sirius and James looked at each other with a painful expression. Severus running around exhaustedly and his pregnant wife made them laugh wholeheartedly… just like the sight of the baby. Tears gathered in their eyes as they watched the parents played with the small child… fed and bathe him… the way he slept on Severus' stomach… Only Rowena remained sad.

Sirius, no matter how much he hated Snape, couldn't feel any anger towards the man right now. He was stunned. The father playing and smiling with his child was everything but the Snape he knew. Like his evil, greasy-haired nemesis was an entirely different person.

Troubled moments and shadows came next. The fear in the couple's heart was evident. The Death Eaters' crazy attacks and blood baths were shocking. They saw the young Lucius Malfoy talking about the prophecy, Voldemort pampering the young Crouch and everyone rushing towards their fate… Their face darkened when they saw the last memories of the little family. All felt the fear Sarah experienced when the Death Eaters approached the house.

Rowena couldn't watch and turned her head away. The others, however, couldn't take their eyes off the scene; the Dark Mark floating above the burning house, Snape's desperate cries and futile search for his loved ones…

McGonagall watched expressionlessly; all women present wiped their eyes except her and Rowena. They already knew what happened. They saw Severus falling to the ground… cutting his arm… the Aurors arriving and pulling him out of the house before it collapsed…

Snape with burned hair and clothes was a heartbreaking sight. He sat in his cell for days staring not even able to cry anymore. He showed some signs of life only when a dementor passed by his cell. He screamed, covered his head and curled up on the floor just like when he saw the Boggart. They suspected that he saw the same things back then too. However, his testimony shocked them.

"_Prewetts…He wants the Prewetts…"_ Severus said quietly. _"And the Longbottoms.. and the Potters… I don't know why, but…"_

The Marauders and Lily looked at each other when they saw someone bringing the news. The Prewetts, Fabian and Gideon were dead. James couldn't believe that Severus got his freedom with saving their lives, even if he didn't do it willingly. He always hated Snape and it turns out that he owned his life to him. It's true that they didn't get to live much longer, but without Snape warning Dumbledore they might have died before Harry was born… That would have made the dark wizard rule their world. They couldn't have used the Fidelius charm soon enough to hide. And the Longbottons would have become mad sooner. An incredulous sigh left his body and he looked at his friends. They were probably thinking about the same thing. Disappointment appeared on Sirius' face too. The four of them thought about the same thing. He spent half of his life thinking about that day and the loss of his wife and child. No wonder he became so bitter and mean…

"He had such a beautiful baby." Lily whined on the verge of tears. She buried her face in James' shoulders so the three men couldn't see her cry.

New pictures appeared. Snape's first meeting with Harry… The seemingly cold Severus' feelings and thought… Harry's young face showed up over and over again but with it appeared a similar boy with piercing blue eyes. The faster the images came, the less difference could be seen between them, and they finally understood; Severus felt confused for years because he saw his dead son in Harry all the time. The feeling was the strongest when they saw Harry with blue eyes in Mundungs memories.

Their heart clenched with pity. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Madame Pomfrey and Ginny were sobbing and Ron was gapping next to them. Rowena seemed to be musing.

The appearance of Chloe with the twins came as a pleasant surprise and the fact that under the girly clothes was none other than Lamerin.

It all became clear when Lamerin's face appeared and the video seemed to 'pause', then Severus ran into the Hospital Wing. He wanted to say something but stopped when he saw Lamerin's face above Harry. With numb limbs he made his way to the bed and knelt down. He watched with sparkling eyes as the transparent form repeated over and over again: _"Get down… now!"_

The others couldn't say anything. Everyone was either blowing their nose or sobbing, but Snape didn't notice any of this, he just watched his son. He was looking at him like the boy was a beautiful painting. Hope and a small smile appeared on his face and he didn't even feel Remus 'reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked finally.

"Harry and Draco dueled." started Hermione. "Harry said that the tip of Draco's sword broke off and…"

"But he didn't have time to tell anyone because Draco, knowing that he has a deathly weapon, stabbed his arm." Remus continued.

"I was told that he didn't notice it…" Severus said seriously.

"What…"

"Remus, I know Occlumency." The Potions Master sighed. "I'm aware that he lied. But… what does it… have to be with… with…" He tried again, looking at Lamerin. "… my son? Why… is he involved in this?"

"It seems that your son somehow warned Harry."

"How?" He frowned. "He couldn't have penetrated his mind, unless he knows how to use Legilimency." His eyes brightened. "But that can't be." He shook his head and looked at Dumbledore. "The school is protected by spells… No one outside of this school could make contact with Harry."

"Only if… if he himself is in the castle!" Sirius yelled. After a few minutes of silence he realized that only Remus can hear him. "Remus, tell him!"

"And if… your son is in the castle?" Remus told them Siruis' message.

Silence. Everyone was shocked and they all turned to the hologram immediately. In the picture the boy's eyes brightened and he smiled widely. Mrs. Weasley screamed. They all went closer.

"Where are you?" Severus asked with a dry throat. "Don't run away again! Please! Lamerin!"

The boy smiled again.

"On the third floor near Gregory's statue someone is waiting for you to love him." He winked and vanished.

Snape stood up and ran out of the room. A few students ended up pushed away as he ran. All the others from the Hospital Wing followed him except for Madame Pomfrey, who stayed to watch over the sleeping Harry.

They were all running after Snape, who got to the statue first. He looked around but couldn't see anyone on the corridor. However, on the floor was a small cage with… a bizarre-looking bunny in it… a very bizarre-looking animal. The little rabbit was trembling and hiccupping from time to time. When that happened, his color changed.

"Wow…" James 's eyes widened. "Do you think his son is an Animagi?"

"Are you stupid, Prongs?" Sirius grinned. "How do you think he got into that cage and locked himself in it?"

"True…"

Severus was visibly disappointed that the one waiting for him was not his son. Still, he looked at the hiccupping animal lovingly.

"He remembered…" The man whispered happily. "He remembered that I used to enchant a bunny for him!" He looked at Dumbledore.

The headmaster eyed the animal for a while then smiled. He patted Severus' shoulder then leaned down and took a half-eaten letter from the cage.

_Care for him the way you'd care for me  
>I… love you<br>Lamerin_

Severus' heart filled with happiness, he kissed the animal's head and hugged it to himself, holding it like a little baby. The children gathered around him and started patting the bunny while Hermione was still wiping her tears.

* * *

><p>The following days passed by pleasantly. Though officers from the Ministry arrived to investigate what Draco did, the school seemed happier. Harry was resting in the Hospital Wing, his arm healing. Ginny and he spent a few more days there. He couldn't cheer the girl up, but managed to convince her that she is beautiful with short hair too. One day, with the help of her mother they cut her hair. She looked a little wilder with her boyish hair and she didn't like it one bit, but that was all they could do with her hair at the moment.<p>

Harry frequently woke up at night because Ginny screamed in her nightmares. She was sweating and trashing. Every time Harry sat next to her she woke up and often ended up crying; the terrible memories still haunting her.

And the students sneaking in to see how she looked like didn't help either. Some of them looked disgusted, others pitied her. Madame Pomfrey sent them out immediately but that couldn't relieve the sad girl.

She often lay on the bed staring like a mad man. Not even cuddling with Harry helped. The boy hugged her to encourage her and listen to her. Yet, the cheerful girl seemed to have disappeared.

"Ginny…" Harry said one night. "I can imagine how horrible it is to think back. But no one wants you to suffer because of this for the rest of your life… Similar thing happened to others too… and the scars on their hearts didn't heal soon, but they could live on."

The girl didn't say anything, just rested her head on the boy's chest. The bed was too small for the both of them and Harry almost fell off.

"You don't have to be the same old Ginny… This new girl can be happy too… in her own way… in her own new way…"

"It's…" The girl said after a long paused. "It's like there is no more light… in here… I'm always scared… I'm scared to be left alone… When you go to the bathroom and Madame Pomfrey's not here either. I'm waiting for them to come… I hear their laughter and the sound of that scissors in my dreams…" She shut her eyes.

"Ginny… They can only hurt you if you let them… We're here for you whenever you need us. But you have to know that you're strong. You're strong and you can face up to them… even if they're only images in your head… No one will let them hurt you again."

"I'm not strong…" Ginny whispered.

"I thought I was weak too." Harry smiled. The girl looked into his eyes. "It's not good… If you don't believe yourself to be able to move you, who will?"

Ginny watched his bright eyes them smiled slightly.

"It's…" She said. "…true that I can't be… the same Ginny. Will you help the new Ginny to find her place?! Please!"

Harry nodded happily.

Her brothers and Hermione visited them over and over again. The two prefects managed to become friends with Harry again without shouting and pointing at each other. They brought the homework every day and the twins got Harry a Quick-Quotes-Quill, because he could barely move his hand.

"I can't believe we can get out of here tomorrow." Harry sighed after he dictated the long History of Magic notes to the quill.

"Hmm…" The girl grinned. "You enjoyed not going to classes, right?"

"Of course! What are you listening to?"

"Ah… it's my music box. You know, Percy gave it to me." She pushed the box closer. "The ballerina is dancing so beautifully." She whispered dreamily.

Harry watched the little gift with amazement. He saw something like this in movies. Except, they were rooted to a spot, spinning around. Here thought, the ballerina was charmed and danced like she was alive.

"It's really nice." He said curtly.

"It is, right? And if you watch it from above you'll see that she is dancing in the shape of a hat. According to Fred, it can be charmed to do something else… Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry's face turned gray in recognition. His brain was working feverishly and he gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead.

"Ginny! You're the coolest girl in the world!"

* * *

><p>A few days later when they both woke up in their own beds Harry was up before everybody else. He got dressed and sat near the window not opening it so not to wake the others. He grinned when Professor Dareling appeared near the lake. He stood up to get a Muggle pencil and a parchment. Taking his father's invisibility cloak he left the tower. Though it was not forbidden to walk in the corridors this time of day, he didn't want anyone to see him. He went to the highest tower to see the lake clearly. He leaned over the railing and saw Rowena making the last movements. The professor seemed to have learnt how to skate.<p>

It must be urgent to do it like this, Harry muttered to himself darkly. He sat down and looked at the ice. The snow that appeared only on the lake helped him see the route the woman took. A mysterious symbol appeared before Harry and he trembled at the sight.

"So this is what the book referred to…" He muttered. "Connected to talisman-magic! Like hell! You can hex the whole school with this!"

He watched the spiral lines, blinking eyes, circles and star symbols with disgust. Taking the pencil out of his pocket he tried to draw it down.

When Rowena left the ice the symbol glowed for a moment then merged into the surrounding area.

Harry didn't know what he expected. After all, he didn't even think it might be the Dark Mark, but the mysterious symbol and ritual the woman did, made him feel horrible. She was the last person he thought might do something dark, but then he remembered running into innocent-looking traps before.

He hid the drawing and didn't show it to anyone. Not without irrefutable evidence. However, during classes he became quiet and always had a gloomy face. When the woman smiled at him he didn't smile back, and though the professor noticed this, she couldn't say anything about it during classes.

His parents and Sirius also knew about the drawing and wondered about her too. None of them knew that symbol and all had the small feeling that Rowena is doing something evil. Sirius was the most surprised. He never though his lover would do something like this. Though he remembered, that she spent fourteen years in Durmstangs. That can change anyone…

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hagrid put some cookies before him.

He, the two prefects, Ginny and the twins were having tea with the giant.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"That's not a good sign…" Fred grinned.

"Not at all! It might be the symptom of a serious illness…"

"I think you should go to Madame Pomfrey immediately…"

"Stop this nonsense!" Hermione snapped. "Harry, what's bother you so much? You've been like this since…"

"I think it was unusual to get back to school…" Harry lied. Seeing his friends face, he could tell that they didn't believe him. "Okay, I'm thinking about how I am going to play Quidditch this year!" He said a little louder.

"Hmm?" They all turned a little sad, meaning: they fell for it.

"My arm was injured and I can feel that it's not healed yet. It hurts, especially when I have to write a lot, and I can barely hold the sword with it. I won't be able to play well… It'd be a miracle if I didn't fell…"

"Madame Pomfrey or Professor Snape probably has some kind of potion to heal your arm, Harry." Hagrid said.

"I know… but I'm not sure they are all legal… You know the performance-enhancing spells and potions are banned…"

"Hmm…" The twins pondered.

"It's no wonder it hurts. An injury like this takes months to heal in the Muggles world."

"That's true." Hermione nodded.

"I don't know what happenes if the other teams find out about this…" Ginny sighed.

"I think that Malfoy rat did it just to obtain some advantage!" Ron slammed his mug on the table. "That bastard!"

"Ron, I think Malfoy had other things in mind then…" Hermione looked at him angrily.

"But to get away with it like that…" The giant muttered.

They all took a sip of their tea to avoid saying something inappropriate.

Just like Ginny's attack, the stabbing made a huge scandal in the wizard world. The Ministry summoned Malfoy and all the witnesses and asked them to tell what happened several times. Most of the students never saw the judges and the system so they were shaking like leaves. But their testimonies proved, without a doubt, that Malfoy acted intentionally; since after the scar he made on Harry's shoulder he could see that his weapon was sharp and deadly, but he didn't stop the next attack. However, Harry chose to fight him willingly so Draco can't be blamed for everything. His mother also supported Draco, saying that 'her son didn't do anything wrong'. The jury didn't expel Malfoy, but took his prefect badge and made Blaise Zabini the next prefect.

This last thing angered Draco the most. He could abuse his power with giving out orders and detentions. But now, he was like the others and couldn't do anything about it. In fact, those who had been punished by him turned against him, and said nasty things when he passed by.

"Never mind!" Harry waved. "We can't do anything about it. And the remaining one and half year will pass quickly…"

Professor Snape seemed to have gone crazy, at least that's what those who didn't know about his son's existence thought. He wasn't paying attention after he told them what to do. He was humming, smiling, walking around, sniffing his potion ingredients or… enjoying his latest hobby. The rabbit he got from Lamerin was always with him. In the classroom he cleared his desk and put the caged animal on it then watched it all through the class. Sometimes he let the bunny out and almost always got him something to eat… until the poor creature became really fat. When he couldn't eat anymore he lay down and quietly enjoyed the patting of his new owner.

"I'm sure he wants to use it for some experiment." Seamus whispered.

"Yeah. He wants to make it fat then… poison it or something."

"Oh, poor thing!" Parvati sniffed. She really liked these little rodents.

"He wants to put it in a bottle like the others on the shelf!" Lavender muttered.

"Poor little thing!" Padma cried. "It's eating the lettuce without knowing…!"

Harry and his friends just smiled when they heard these rumors.

* * *

><p>That's it for today.<p>

No upload next week (probably) because I'm going to Italy tomorrow morning and not coming home until Friday evening. Yaaaaaaaay!

Then school starts on the 10th of September so I don't know how often I can update from now on.

I'll try to work faster than last year, but no promises. The weekly updates probably ended with this chapter. The second part of this will be up soon though, because it's not that long and I still have two weeks before school. That's all.

Reviews are much appreciated.

Bye

Hermina


	32. Blood, rabbit and dementors part 2

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 25 – Blood, rabbit and dementors (part 2)_

"Harry!" Rowena called the boy after class. All the others were packing their books, a few even left the classroom, hoping for some delicious dinner.

"Yes, professor?" Harry turned to her with a blank face.

"Harry... Why do I feel like you're avoiding me?" The woman looked at him with a beautiful smile.

But the boy made up his mind not to let himself be charmed by the woman's beauty.

"Oh... that's... I'm not." He smiled awkwardly. "I just... have to study a lot... Yes, I have to study a lot lately." He mumbled. "And I'm a little tired because of that..."

Rowena frowned.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me if something's wrong..."

"Um... sure." He said. He couldn't lie to her as easily as he hoped. "Now, I have to..." He looked towards the door.

"Don't you want to drink a hot chocolate with me?"

"Um... yeah... yeah, some other time. If it's not a trouble." Harry added with a weird face.

"O-okay. I'll be waiting..."

"Goodbye." The boy ran out.

* * *

><p>Harry, with a parchment in his hands, was nervously standing in front of the door of Remus' room. He wrinkled the paper some more, repeating what he was about to say then knocked.<p>

"Come in!" Remus called from inside.

Harry stepped in, but his stomach clenched. Ron and Hermione were sitting there, having tea. He looked at them disappointed. Harry though they were over this. Then he remembered why he was here.

"Remus... hi..." He smiled at the man. He just couldn't look at him angrily. "I need a... signature, here. Look." Harry gave him the paper.

Lupin looked at it for a while then glanced at the boy questioningly.

"They are in the restricted area." Harry smiled awkwardly.

"They are books of Charms..."

"Yes! They are... I need them for the special class..."

"Why aren't you asking Professor Flitwick to sign this?"

"They told me at the staff room that he's not in right now... and I thought, maybe you..."

"Sure." Remus looked at the two prefects. "I'll sign it..."

Harry's eyes brightened, but when Lupin looked at him, he was only smiling, like nothing ever happened.

"Thank you."

"Don't you want to drink a tea with us?"

"Oh... I don't want to disturb you..."He looked at them a little angrily.

"You wouldn't disturb us..."

"I can imagine." Harry sighed. "I'm going now. I have some work to do." He said waving the parchment.

He made his way to the library. A few students were already there, studying for the finals. He went straight to the librarian and handed her the list. The woman looked at him suspiciously then let him enter the restricted area.

Harry went to the last shelf where the books about charms and symbols were. He sighed when he realized how many books there were about this topic. He took eight books and went to a table. He sat down, and pulled out the drawing he made and opened the first book. He made a barricade with the other books and looked at all the pictures. He found some interesting ones. Two books and three hours later he started to feel disorientated by the many symbols. With a sigh he closed the book he was reading , grabbed it with the others and stood in line in front of the librarian's desk to get a stamp on them and take them to his room.

* * *

><p>Harry's head was hitting the pillow every so often.<p>

"I'm dead tired..."

Ginny, lying next to him, smiled.

"We should have started sooner." She said.

"Hey, I only need five more inches." Harry snorted. "And I'm running out of ink too..." He picked up the almost empty bottle.

"We'll buy some in Hogsmade this weekend."

"It won't last that long..."

"Then I'll give you some! Will you come shopping with me?"

"Where did you get money to shop?" Ron looked up questioningly from his bed.

"None of your business! But I was saving up." Ginny shrugged. "There are people who don't break their ink bottle every day... So, will you come Harry? They say that a new clothes shop opened near the stationery shop."

"Sure. What exactly do you want to buy?"

"A few black skirts..."

"Why are you wearing black clothes nowadays? I always wanted to know." Hermione asked.

"Just because." The girl said mysteriously. "Because I like it."

"It goes well with the color of your hair." Harry stroked her face. "We can go. Who knows, I myself might end up buying something..."

"I though there will be training this weekend..." Ron muttered.

"I thought you were going shopping to the Diagon Alley with your mom this weekend." Harry rebuked. Mrs. Weasley got permission to take the two prefect to buy new robes, because Ron grew a lot recently.

"Oh, yeah..." The redhead muttered with resentment in his voice.

"What is this?" Ginny asked chuckling, picking up a red book from Harry's shelf.

"Oh, put that down." Harry laughed. "That's not something for you to read..."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how it feels when adults tell you that you're not old enough to do something, but now I have to say that this doesn't belong in your hands..."

"But what is it?" The stubborn girl asked.

"It's a gift from my girlfriend... It's not really a book for children..."

"You mean... these stories are erotic?" Ginny smiled and opened the book.

"You know... it's illustrated with pictures..."

Ginny chuckled while turning a page, then gasped and closed the book. She was red like a tomato.

"I told you so." Harry said not looking up from his Divination homework.

"What things do you give to my little sister?" Ron looked at him darkly.

However, Harry just smiled and finished his essay humming.

* * *

><p>"So even though we made up, they still leave me out." Harry kicked the dirt while walking on the streets of Hogsmade. "But I changed a lot. They can't say that I'm rude now. Even so, I caught them having tea in Remus' room without me the other day..."<p>

"They can have tea with Remus alone. They know the Order, and Lupin too. Maybe he invited only them, and not you."

"It still sucks. I hate nothing more than the friends I introduce to each other getting friendlier without me..."

"Why are you saying that? Lupin loves you!"

"They probably planning something..."

"You're execrating." Ginny sighed. "Come on, we're here!"

Harry, before the girl dragged him in, could read the sign above the door. "The newest London fashion! Buy two skirts and we give you a shirt for free!"

"Look, there are so many people here!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hm... yeah... Why is everything so colorful here?" Harry grimaced.

"They say it's the newest fashion."

"Didn't you say that you would like to wear black?"

"I did. In case I find something not too horrible here... Wow, look at this blouse!" She picked up a semi-transparent, short sleeve lace blouse."It comes with lace gloves!"

"Pretty." Harry smiled. "Go try it on! Let me see!"

While Ginny went to the changing rooms, Harry looked around. A black coat with dark-red embroidery caught his attention. He put his bag and robes down on the ground and tried it on. While looking into the mirror he turned around a couple of times and noted with satisfaction that he liked what he saw. When he realized that there are trousers going with it, he pulled them out.

That's when Ginny ran to him, blushing hard.

"Look! How do I look?"

"You're... beautiful..." He stuttered, looking at the girl. The blouse fit the girl perfectly, making her look very womanly.

"Oh, Harry! I'll definitely buy this! And look what else I found!" She showed him a few skirts. "There are a few more in the corner... Wow, that coat looks really good on you! Do you want to buy it?"

"It just... caught my attention. But even if it looks good on me... I don't think I would wear something like this too often..."

"Don't be like this, Harry! If it's good and you like it, why wouldn't you buy it? Who knows, there might be an occasion in the near future when you'd like to wear this! Try the pants on too!" She dragged him to the changing rooms.

They spent half an hour in the store. Harry realized how good he looked in those clothes. Ginny liked hers too, but she had more heartache than money. She looked sadly at them when the saleswoman gave her a new one.

"What do you think about this one?"

This skirt was better than the others combined, at least according to Ginny. She looked at it in awe.

"Try it on!" The woman told her.

Ginny looked at the price tag, and her smile fell when she saw the it.

"Nine Galleons?" She whispered.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry walked over to her with his newly bought clothes in his hands.

"Thanks, but no thanks..."

"Why aren't you trying it on?"

"Harry..." She whispered. "I don't even have one galleon, not nine!"

"Just try it on!" Harry insisted.

The girl let herself be pushed into the changing room.

The saleswoman put the clothes that the girl already picked out in a bag, while adding up the prices. There were two skirts, a blouse and a shirt in it. Then both her and Harry was waiting anxiously to see how Ginny looked in the expensive skirt.

The girl pulled open the curtains. Harry's mouth fell.

"That's... beautiful..." He said with a smile.

"Indeed... but... you know I can't afford this..."

"Just go and look for some nice shoes with high heels! Don't care about the rest!" The boy said and pulled out his purse.

"Harry, you can't do that... I won't let you!"

"Ginny!" Harry looked at her. "Look, I want to buy you this skirt... even if you don't let me pay for the others. I want you to feel beautiful again. And if this skirt can help, we won't leave it here. I'm sure Graham would buy you this if he was here instead of me."

Ginny's lips trembled and with a sob she hugged Harry.

"Thank you so much! I'm so grateful and all!" She wiped her eyes.

"Go on!"

A half hour later they stepped out of the shop with several bags of clothes.

"Do you want some butterbear?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

They walked around in Hogsmade and saw a few of their professors visiting too. The twins were window-shopping with Snape watching their every move.

"Hello!" Ginny greeted them. "Good afternoon, professor!"

"Hello!" A woman said.

"Tonks!" They yelled. Snape just rolled his eyes. "How did you get here?"

"I just visited my dear werewolf." She winked. "There are a lot of people in the Three Broomsticks so we decided to just walk around for a while..."

"Did anyone else..." Harry whispered. "...come from the Order?"

"Just Moody. He's somewhere around here. He was complaining about the puddle..."

"Hi!" Remus took her hand and kissed her. Rowena looked at her, then held out her hand. Adelaide and Lucinda fanned themselves with their gloves then walked away without a word.

"What's their problem?" Tonks asked.

"Don't worry, they're always like this." Severus said.

"It is true that you're raising rabbits nowadays?"

Snape's eyes widened for a moment then he looked at the twins angrily.

"Very funny. That rabbit means a lot to me."

"Severus got it from his son." Remus added.

"I didn't know you had a child." Tonks raised her eyebrows.

Then with a smile she added.

"You're older than I thought."

"I'm no older than Remus." Severus said, indicating the quite big age-gap between the witch and Lupin.

The werewolf blushed, making a satisfied smile appear on his colleague's face.

"And how old is your son?"

"He turned eighteen in the summer." The man smiled proudly.

"Eighteen? Then you became a father pretty young... I wonder if he's good at Potions."

"It doesn't matter."

"But I think you'd be glad if he was good at it. It'd be a shame if he sucked..."

"I wouldn't mind it even if he was as bad as you were. Only Longbottom is worse than you."

"That wasn't fair!"

"Severus, you taught Tonks?" Rowena asked in surprise. She didn't think the witch was that young.

"Yes indeed. A memorable..."

However, he couldn't finish it, because screams could be heard from the street nearby. They all looked up and pulled out their wands, while running there. Harry and Ginny did the same, but people were running their way.

"Dementor! Dementor!" An old witch shouted from her window.

People were trying to find places to hid. Even Honeybourne and Stainthorp were hiding in a bookstore.

"Cowards!" Severus hissed.

"Oh God, that many...!" Tonks whispered. "There are more than fifty of them!"

"Wands at a ready!" Moody said behind them. Snape winced, shook his head then looked at the looming figures again.

"Don't stay far from each other!" Rowena said. "Children!" She looked at Harry and Ginny. "Go find shelter!"

"We know the Patronus charm!"

The woman was surprised but there was no time to explain.

"Expecto Patronum!" Remus shouted. A white shape came out of his wand, scaring the nearby dementors away.

"Ginny!" Harry hid their bags under a box. "Can you do it? Just think of something really good! Find a very strong memory!"

The girl nodded and pulled out her wand.

They all sent their patronuses out. The twins saw a couple attacked by three dementors, and they ran to help them. Then a window breaking could be heard. A man jumped through it to get to safety. A few brave people came to help the teachers. They all knew the patronus charm too.

"Ginny! We have to stop them before they reach the center of the town or the school!"

"Okay! Watch out! Expecto Patronum!" Her patronus came out, attacking the dementor that was approaching them.

"That was really good!" Harry said.

"I had a good teacher." The girl smiled.

"Tonks, watch out!" Harry yelled when he saw a dementor getting near her. "Expecto Patronum!"

His silver stag appeared and sent a few dementors away. Rowena watched the students from afar. She was surprised that they knew such powerful spells.

Moody's strong spell sent away a lot of them, as well as Snape's. Then he saw one approaching Ginny.

"Miss Weasley! Run!"

A lot of people said the spell at once.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A patronus appeared from the wand of a young boy with black hair too.

"Lamerin!" Snape shouted.

The dementors flew away and they could see why Ginny was frozen in place.

Her brothers were fighting with six dementors, and even though they used the spell well, their enemies attacked them from each side.

"Fred!" The girl shouted when she saw the boys separating.

George fainted and fell to the ground. Four dementors attacked his brother who also fell.

"Fred!" Lameriin shouted and ran to them.

Harry turned his wand towards them.

"Make them go away! Make them go away!" He shouted to the stag.

The patronus nodded and uniting with the other four saved the Weasley twins.

The dementors, seeing the overpower, fled from the town.

"Fred!" Lamerin kept shouting because the boy remained motionless on the ground. "Fred!" He whispered when he reached the other boy. He knelt down and hugged him. George crawled there too. Out of the teachers, Snape arrived first. He knelt down across his son, looked at him once then turned to the unconscious twin.

"He's not... he's not..." George shook.

Harry has never seen them like this before.

"He's gonna be fine, right Dad?" A desperate Lamerin asked.

Severus felt the skin of Fred's face cold. However, when he opened the boy's eye, the twin shook. The light obviously hurt his eyes.

"Fred, are you okay?" Ginny cried.

"Move, young lady." Moody walked there. The artificial leg made it a little hard to walk. With his magical eye he was watching Fred. "Hm..."

"Is he okay?" Tonks asked.

"Don't die, Fred!" Lamerin sobbed.

"I don't want to..." He said slowly.

Everybody sighed in relief, and sank to the ground. They didn't mind their robes getting muddy. They were all dirty to the boot already.

Lamerin hugged his friend then let the others do the same. He sat on his knees and looked at his father, who was still kneeling in front of him. The man's eyes watered, raised his hand slowly, wiped it on his clothes and stroked his son's dirty face. He kept his hand there for a while then ruffled his beautiful hair.

"Oh, Dad!" Lamerin jumped on him, when Fred was sent to the school.

Severus held the boy close, his head on his son's shoulder, keeping him there, so he won't be able to escape. He smiled and cried, but didn't say a word.

Lamerin sobbed then looked at him with a smile.

"Aren't you... saying anything?"

"I just... can't..." He kissed the boy's forehead. "When... I last held you in my arm, you... couldn't even talk..."

"Dad..." The boy whispered.

"How I wanted to hear you say that..." Severus smiled, rockingthe boy. "I'm so... so happy, that you're alive... that you're allright..."

He was unbelievably happy. The last time he felt like this was when his family was still together.

"Promise me, you won't run away anymore... that you won't leave me..."

"I promise... I promise everything..."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter. Sorry. I know I promised to update sooner, but the last few month of 2012 were horrible. And now midterm finals are coming up and I'm fed up with studying so I decided to translate some. I'd like to make a few chapters, but I need some encouragement to do so. A few reviews might make me finish a chapter or two. Otherwise you'll have to wait until July to get more. Sorry to do this. I don't like when others write that they will update if they get xy reviews. I'm not saying that. It's just that I don't have any inspiration to do this if no one says anything. A "keep going" will be enough, really.<p>

I'm still looking for a Beta, so the quality isn't so good. I was trying to wait for the responses (I've sent out quite a few e-mails) but no one answered, so the mistakes will remain. I'm sorry about that. If you seriously can't overlook them, then don't read. No use telling me that it sucks grammatically. Sorry.

Thank you for the favorites and follows too.

R&R please.

Bye

Hermina


	33. The blessing part 1

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 26 - The blessing (part 1)_

The sound of Moody's walking broke the moment.

"We can't be certain that the boy isn't the spy of the Death Eaters." He murmured.

Snape stood up, pulling his son behind him while pointing his wand at the old Auror.

"Don't go anywhere near him! I won't let you touch him!"

Lamerin hugged him from behind. The action made warmth run through his body.

"Come on, boy, come closer!"

"Alastor, I don't think..." Rowena started.

"Headmaster!" Remus gasped when Dumbledore appeared next to them.

"Dumbledore..." Lamerin whispered with both fear and admiration in his voice. This was the first time they met.

"So you've been found." The headmaster smiled.

"Cute boy." Tonks winked at Severus. The man just rolled his eyes.

"Severus." Dumbledore said.

"It's okay, Dad." Lamerin came out from behind his father. "I don't have anything to hide."

"But..."

"It'll be over soon." Moody said.

"One wrong move and you can buy another crutch!" The potions master hissed.

This made the children smile.

Lamerin stepped closer while Mad-Eye looked at him with his magic eye.

"What is that?"

"My wand." Lamerin said in surprise. He looked at his father but the man was still glaring at Moody.

"Let me see! Who knows! It might be full of black magic!"

At this point even Remus rolled his eyes, while Tonks just chuckled.

"Hmm... interesting..."

"Alastor... I suggest we continue this somewhere private." Dumbledore looked around.

* * *

><p>The headmaster's office was really crowded with all the guest in the room. The living people could somehow find a spot to stand, but the three ghosts were pressed up against each other. Sirius, using the opportunity, walked to Rowena, earning a glare from Remus.<p>

"I don't know how I escaped... That day was just like the others... I wasn't planning to get away or anything..." Lamerin started to explain. "And I didn't really dare trying because I've never left the place where I was held captive before. I didn't have anywhere to run to... And I wasn't really a prisoner. They didn't lock me up in a cage or a cell. They didn't want to make me feel like I had to escape."

"Then... how did you?" Remus interrupted.

"One day, when I was having a lesson with my teacher the fireplace lit up. I was really scared, because that has never happened before..."

"Hmm... The Floo..."

"A very anxious person stepped out. He had blond hair... long, blond hair... with a big bruise under his eye..."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked. Lamerin nodded, but when their eyes met he smiled.

"I can't imagine Lucius Malfoy using the Floo..."

"Interesting... very interesting..."

"I don't know why he arrived that way... but he was furious."

"When did this happen?"

"Four years ago... Right before the school year started..."

"That's when he got into a fight with Dad!" Ginny said. Everyone looked at her. "Guys..." She looked at the twins. "...don't you remember? In the book store."

"I remember. He was insulting you..."

" Arthur hit Lucius Malfoy?" asked a surprised Remus.

"Just like the way we hit his son last year, right Harry?" George winked.

"That felt good..." Harry smiled.

Dumbledore coughed.

"Let's get back to the topic..."

"R-Right." Lamerin nodded, still chuckling. "I didn't know that the fireplace can be used like that. They took care of not letting me know anything that might help me escape. Malfoy dragged my teacher out of the room, and they locked the door so I couldn't leave. I was eavesdropping but could only hear a few words." He looked around. "They talked a lot about this... And Harry Potter was mentioned quite often." He winked at Harry. "That he started school and such. Draco Malfoy whined a lot because of you."

"You've met Draco?"

Lamerin nodded. The adults looked at each other.

"I don't think he'd recognize me." The boy added. "My hair was much shorter. Shorter than Harry's. And he didn't realize that an impostor was in front of him this summer." He smiled. Harry did the same. "All they talked about was Hogwarts, Potter, Dumbledore and a little Ministry. So... when I was left alone in the room, I went to the fireplace to see how Malfoy came out of it. There was nothing strange about it. The fire wasn't burning either. But I wondered why Malfoy's face was so sooty. Only the smell was weird... I could smell it when he passed me. Sitting next to the fireplace I could still smell it coming from the dust next to it. I went closer but I snoozed and saw that the dust was sparkling green. I grabbed some and threw it in the fireplace. Green flames appeared then disappeared. It was like a very long chimney... with windows here and there... I threw some more then looked into it."

James and Sirius looked at each other with a grin. At least they knew where he got his curiosity.

"And it... sucked me in... like a vacuum cleaner."

"What's a vacuum cleaner." Mad-Eye asked.

"Muggle stuff." Harry grinned.

Most of them smiled, only Snape remained serious. For years... he met up with Lucius several times, while he was hiding his son. He was angry, but Lamerin told them more and more about his adventures, looking at his father from time to time smiling. He felt peace and love coming back to him.

"So I didn't know who these kids were, but they were dressed very poorly. They were hiding in the house where I was thrown out of the fireplace. It was a very old house, dirty, with little to no furniture. It was far from the city and no one used it, so they took up residence there. Later I found out that they were homeless kids. We all got scared of each other. They were afraid, because I came out of the fireplace, and I was scared of the things they used... I've never seen electricity... or a radio before... It was very strange. But fortunately they didn't chase me away, so I stayed with them."

His father squeezed his hand.

"First I didn't know what to do... While I was away from them, I was thinking. Because I realized that they were not like me. They didn't use a wand to start a fire... didn't travel on a broom... Like they didn't know how to use magic. One time..." He looked at his father sheepishly. "When I was getting some candles from a esoteric shop... I was caught."

He stopped, watching his father's reaction. But when he couldn't see anger or hate on his face he continued.

"He was really strange... He looked at me... And asked me why I'm not using my wand to open a door. I was very surprised. After a long time, he was the first person I met who knew about magic. I told him that I don't have a wand and don't know where I could get one. He gave me a map and told me how to get to the... Diagon Ally... I knew the alleys well, so I found the place very quickly... I went back every day because I was fascinated by the people there... When I got some money I went to get a wand. I wanted to have clothes like everyone, but the wand was more important. So after I changed my money in the bank I headed to buy my very first wand. Then... I was walking around in both world. I started studying. But... I wanted to find my parents... Because everybody has parents, so mines can be living somewhere..."

"How did you know where to look for them?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't... The only clue I got was from when I learnt Occlumency..."

"They used Legilimency... on you?" Snape snapped.

"I guess they wanted to find out where I came from. But... that can't be used too soon on children..."

"Yes. It would damage their mind..." Rowena nodded.

"In those cases, images came to my mind. Things I couldn't remember. Just like the rabbit."

The same smile appeared on their faces.

"I kept these memories and started to look for you with them." The boy looked at his father. "Though until this summer it was all in vain. I couldn't find anything. One night, when I was going back to the Muggle world two people dragged me into an alley. My captives... They beat me up, but I managed to escape somehow. I was bleeding and in need of bandages so I... broke into the twin's shop... But they woke up... Fortunately they weren't angry. And I stayed with them... They found my drawings about my memories... and one of them said: Look, that looks like Snape! They told me a lot about you, and I started to look for clues about your family... but I couldn't find anything about you having a wife or a child... Sometimes I followed the twins to see you, but could only look at you from afar... You looked very much like the person I saw. But I wasn't sure until you recognized me in the Three Broomstick."

Severus hugged the boy tightly. James looked at him with envy. He wanted to hug his son so much. Only once... one last time...

* * *

><p>"I don't know why they took me with them..." Lamerin wondered, laying on his father's bed while hugging a big pillow. "Can they sense on a baby if he has great power?"<p>

"I was with you every day and I couldn't." Severus shrugged. "I think you were too young..."

"Then they just took a liking to me? I definitely wasn't running after the candy..."

"Oh... Don't joke with that..."

"Sorry. So they taught me a few things. I don't know when they started, but they taught me how to read, write, count... Then I learnt charms too. I remember, it was weird... but I was very happy."

Severus smiled.

"Do you mind that... I didn't go to school? That... I don't have OWLs and NEWTs, like the others..."

"How can you say that? I barely saw what you're capable of, but I'm already very proud of you." He stroked the boy's face. "You know how to make a patronus."

"I can't wait to show you what else I know! Can I... stay with you here in the castle?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let you go anyway."

"And... where will I sleep?"

"For tonight you'll stay here." Severus pointed at the bed. "The headmaster agreed to make a room for you in my quarters. You'll be near me."

"You'll keep your eyes on me, right!"

"Of course."

"But... don't you mind?"

"What?"

"Me staying here. What will the other teachers say? And your students?"

"Son! I've never cared about what others thought of me. The only thing that matters is that we are together again. Just like before. They took away the opportunity to see my only child grow up..." He said with a sad smile. "Now that I got you back, I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Lamerin couldn't say anything. He sat up still holding the pillow.

"It's..." Severus played with the boy's hair. "... a strange feeling... It was unbelievable when you were born. Now that you can walk and talk, it's different. So new... Seeing you all grown up... You're an adult already."

"Only in the body." The boy added with a grin.

"You're just as beautiful as your mother was... I think you got everything good from her... This lovely face... your blue eyes..."

"Don't think that I didn't get anything from you. Look at my hair. It's just like yours."

His father only smiled.

"And I'm built like you. Though I would like to grow a little taller... but at my age it's impossible..." He sighed.

"You're not short."

"No. But girls like taller guys..."

"Don't mind them. There are a lot of girls in Hogwarts..."

"Are they pretty?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Oh, I wanted to ask... do you have... anything? Clothes, robes, shoes... a broom?" He raised his eyebrow.

"A broom? You'll buy me a... broom?"

"Any type you want. When do you want to go?"

"Wow, cool! Tomorrow! No, tomorrow's not good. You have classes..."

"I'm free on Tuesday morning."

"Thank you!" Lamerin hugged him enthusiastically, toppling him on the process.

They stayed laying on the bed.

"Tell me... do you like Harry Potter?"

"What... do you mean?"

"I just... saw it in his mind that you... weren't really friendly with him... but recently... you saw me in him."

"He could never replace you." Severus said quickly.

"No, it's not what I meant. I'm not angry. And... the twins said that his a great guy... And if you could grow to love him, then he is very special. I heard that you were on bad terms with his parents..."

"With his father."

"Maybe we'll get along... and the hostilities between the Snapes and the Potters will end. Is it okay if I'm not friendly with Malfoy and his gang?"

"It's fine. I'm angry at all of them since I know what they did to you and Harry..."

"Just because... you are their head of house and all..."

"That doesn't mean that I love them. The Heads have to represent the ideals of the founders. Salazar Slytherin didn't tolerate scum."

"Can I through Dungbomb at them?"

"If that's what you want." Severus shrugged. "Just don't let Mr. Filch see you."

Lamerin grinned.

"Oh, by the way." He said. "I wanted to say... you know... sorry about what happened with Professor Dareling... you know..."

"It's okay..."

"Tell me... if it's not a secret..."

"I have no secrets in front of you..."

"...so... she and you... is there... something?"

"There isn't." Severus smiled.

"Oh... right... well... it's a pity."

"Why? You weren't happy about it earlier!"

"Yes, but... she's one fine specimen of a woman."

"Fine specimen? How can you say that about a woman?"

"Oh!" Lamerin nodded, seeing through his father. "I can see what's happening... the way you look at her... the way she looks at you..."

"How does she look at me?"

"Just like how you look at me... You're eyes are sparkling..."

"You're imagining things."

"Really?"

"Really." Severus said after a few moments of silence.

"Confess! You can trust me."

"All right, we used to play around in this bed..." He touched the sheets with a grin.

"What?" Lamerin paled.

"I'm just kidding. Look, son... Rowena is a beautiful woman, and there is no man that wouldn't be enchanted by her beauty. But I made an oath with your mother and... Rowena was the fiancée of a man that..."

"You hated. Right?"

"No matter how much I hated that damn Black, I could never insult him with starting an affair with his lover. Not because of him... I know that Rowena would suffer... just like Harry. So Professor Dareling and I are just colleague." He finished with a smile

"Well... so... in case you changed your mind... don't hold back because of me."

Severus rolled his eyes.

They talked for hours, but the signs of fatigue appeared on Lamerin. He laid down and closed his eyes. When he fell asleep his father tucked him in, then sat next to the boy watching him sleep. He was just as beautiful as he was back then..."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! The next chapter is up. I promised to update if I get enough reviews, and I got some. Thank you. The deal still stands. If I have enough inspiration (=reviews) I upload soon, if not... then see you in July.<p>

This is half of the 26th chapter and I finished this in one day, so the next part should be ready quickly too.

Hope you liked it.

See you

Hermina


	34. The blessing part 2

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 26 - The blessing (part 2)_

It was late night when Harry entered the Hospital Wing. He went back to the Common room with Ginny but couldn't sleep, so with the Invisibility Cloak he left the room.

No sound could be heard as he made his way past the beds heading towards the one with the light on next to it. A shadow sat there leaning close to the other one on the bed. At least that's what Harry could see through the folding screen. Only soft whispers could be heard.

"This'll do… It's time for you to rest."

The figure on the bed said nothing.

"Are you all right?" The first one asked with worry evident in his voice.

"I keep seeing those images in my head over and over again." Fred sighed. "I don't want to remember them…"

Harry has never heard him talking like that.

"It was like all my happy memories were sucked out of me… I couldn't remember you… nor the things we did here… I forgot Mom and the others… The only thing I saw was Mom's Boggart… Everybody… And it was like I saw Dad getting bitten by that snake with my own eyes… I never imagined death to be this frightful…"

George sitting next to him smiled sadly, patted his head and lay next to him, covering both of them with the blanket then hugged his brother.

"I was scared too… just like you… it's true I didn't have to see these things. It was enough to know that you're lying there and I can't help you… It was terrible… I thought I lost you because… I'm weak and I can't protect you. I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault…" Fred whispered.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! And don't you dare die without me!"

Fred didn't know what to say so he just squeezed his brother's hand.

"If one of them would have sucked your soul out I would have kissed the other myself… We are twins and we live for each other… If you die my life would be over too…"

Harry watched the twins sadly. He clenched his fist. Why do these horrible things happen to his loved ones? Why them?

He wanted to run away. Hide from the world, wondering who would live for him… who would through their life away because it would be empty without him. In these moments he realized how painful it is to not have parents or siblings. He never had anyone…

But he couldn't waste any more time. He touched his pocket and the lump in it then looked at the sleeping twins one more time. He left them just as quietly as he came.

The Room of Requirements was his destination, and it appeared when he concentrated on what he needed.

There were candles on the walls with very few furniture in the room. In the center there was a small table with a box on it and a big cushion in front. The other thing in the room was a bath with warm water in it. Harry took off his cloak and let it fall to the ground while he stepped closer. Slowly all his other clothes were thrown away too and he was completely naked when he reached it. On the edge of the bath there was a wooden bowl with powdery salt in it and a wooden spoon. He threw some of it in the water and stepped into the water. He was sitting there breathing calmly with his eyes closed. He dived into the water from time to time then stepped out. First he shivered then composed himself.

"I'm not cold because the light is here surrounding me… cleaning me from all evil…" He chanted quietly.

When he opened his eyes he could almost see the light that made his skin dry. He dressed himself and sat in front of the little table. The box was now next to him and he opened it taking everything out. With a linen tablecloth he covered the table then levitated two white candles in front of him and dipped his hands in a bowl of some oily substance.

"Night lights shine brightly, don't let evil spirits hide you…"

With his right hand he lubricated the candles and sat them on the other end of the table. With lighter rods he ignited them, first the one on the left then the one on the right. Then threw some lily petals on the table too.

"May your purity protect them…"

He put four pictures in between the candles. One with Marie, the second with the twins, the third with Ginny while her hair was still long and the last one with Remus and Nymphadora holding hands. He watched them for a moment then nodded and continued the ceremony. He set the incense in front of the pictures and lit it with his wand. The smell of laurel filled the room.

An emerald round candle caught his attention. With some green oil he lubricated this one too, then, after lighting it he made a cross on his forehead.

"The light keeps away the darkness… the white power keeps away the evil… It's here to help me."

He put a transparent glass pot on the table. Goosebumps appeared on his arms when he touched it. But when he dipped his fingers in it and squirted some towards the four corners he could feel the power emanating from it. He touched the object on the table with his wet fingers then put the pot away.

"Marie… Ginny… Fred… George… Remus… Nymphadora…" He whispered. He placed three oily candles in a triangle with a withe on top and a pink and a blue close to him. He lit them all.

"While using protective charms one should only concentrate on one person!" Professor Flitwick's voice said in his head. "This way we have a better chance to be successful. Using the charm on more than one person requires great power and concentration!"

Harry cleared his head of all unnecessary thoughts. He didn't have time to use the charm on all of them one by one. He had to do something soon because more and more bad things happened to his loved ones. He couldn't let them get hurt. And he couldn't figure out what Rowena's dance meant. Who know what kind of curses she puts on the school day after day. Ever since the woman learnt ice-skating the accident and attacks kept happening. There has to be something that connects the two together…

"Sparkles of the day, light of the night protect them from bad and evil…" He knelt down. "Give them faith, persistence and sincerity… Bring them health, peace… Protect them against evil…"

He sighed. The candles in front of him burned his face making him sweat. The smell of the incense made him dizzy and sleepy. He repeated the words over and over again concentrating on the six faces.

"… Bring them health, peace… Protect them against evil… Sparkles of the day, light of the night protect them from bad and evil… Give them faith, persistence and sincerity… Bring them health, peace… Protect them against evil… Sparkles of the day, light of the night…"

Suddenly the three candles flared up. Harry's eyes opened and he backed away shouting. He felt like someone was tearing him apart. His power tore into six pieces and went to the six people. He could see their faces, sleeping peacefully. He fell with his hands spread out, breathing heavily and head turned to the side tiredly. He could barely see and think until he realized that the charm worked. With shaky limbs he sat up, knelt in front of the table though his head was hurting terribly. His trembling hands found their way to the candles.

"Thank you for transferring my power to those whom I wish to protect."

He blew out the candles, took the pictures and put them in his pocket. Slightly wobbling he made his way to the door, looked back one more time then covered himself with his father's cloak.

With his wand he made a small light to check the map. Thankfully Filch's cat was far from him. However he couldn't walk back fast enough. He was leaning against the wall to support and cool him while he walked back to the Common Room. Before reaching the Gryffindor Tower's entrance he took the cloak off then stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Ursus" He said the password.

"What are you doing out here so…"

"Ursus!" Harry said with a little more force.

"All right, all right…" The Fat Lady shrugged and opened the door.

Harry would have given everything to have an elevator or a flying carpet. He went up the stairs on all fours. Not wanting to wrinkle his clothes he undressed but as soon as he lay down sleep took over him…

* * *

><p>In the morning everyone headed towards the Great Hall. Harry felt heavy and it took great effort to lift his legs while walking with the enthusiastic Ginny who was talking about her dream.<p>

"And guess what… I rode it like a unicorn and it took me into the woods. It led me to where the colts were. They were so cute! Harry, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing… I just… I think I'm sick…"

"And what is wrong with you?" She put her hands on her hips and regarded him with a smile.

"I feel weak… It's probably the first sing of a cold or something." Harry lied. "I feel like falling apart. Just like when I have the flu. That must be it… Malfoy get away from here!" He said in the same monotone voice.

However the figure in front of him didn't move.

"Malfoy! I said…" He raised his voice but Draco pushed him. Harry almost fell over.

"Get out of my way you disgusting half-blood! Can't you see me coming?"

"I can. One can not miss a ferret like you…"

"How dare you?! You filthy little half-b…"

"Half-blood, half-blood!" Harry said angrily and stepped closer to Malfoy. "You call me a half-blood, you freak?" He grabbed the Slytherin boy's cloak and pushed him up against the wall. His voice was like a hiss. "I'm not more of a filthy half-blood than the master of your father! Your great Voldemort is a half-blood like me! Your big, stupid wizard is exactly what you hate, you pathetic freak! Now get out of my sight…" He said with disgust as the whole corridor became quiet. Hearing the dark wizard's name made them pale and they started whispering.

"It's not over yet, Potter…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Harry rearranged his clothes.

Malfoy left but a few first year Slytherin students stayed and looked at Harry sheepishly. The boy started to get annoyed and shouted at them which made them run away yelling.

"What are you staring at?! Go after your little master!"

"Harry…" Ginny began quietly. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I told you I'm sick. I'm always grumpy when I'm sick…"

"Potter!" McGonagall appeared." What's all this shouting? Five points from Gryffindor. I don't want to see you scaring the children."

"Then make your two little prefects follow me. Then maybe Malfoy won't pick a fight with me!"

"Malfoy? Where is he? I can't see him…"

"Of course you can't. He left." Harry muttered. "It's interesting that he never gets punished when he's picking on someone."

"Don't rebel, Potter!"

"I do, because this is not fair…"

"I understand what you feel…" The professor said quietly so only Harry and Ginny could hear. "But hold back a little otherwise you'll get into trouble!"

"Great…"

"Just hold back a little and it'll be all right."

"Malfoy needs a good beating. Then he wouldn't pick on others. A real good beating… hmm…"

"Don't even think about it, Potter!"

"You know I'm just kidding… The Professor took almost a hundred points from us because Malfoy always irritates us. I don't want to lose any more… Don't worry." He leaned closer. "I'll do it so no one will know it was me!" Then he winked and left to get his breakfast. The professor looked at him gasping…

* * *

><p>Malfoy raised his hand.<p>

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said not even looking at him, afraid of his eyes showing the hatred he felt towards the boy's father.

"Professor! Is it true that your child has arrived this weekend?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus glanced at Harry and his friends. Ron and Hermione couldn't meet his eyes, while Harry put his hand in front of his mouth saying that he didn't let anything slip. "Children don't come with the mail. I thought you knew that already…"

A few students chuckled quietly and Malfoy turned beat red.

"I just… I mean… I wanted to congratulate you in the name of the Slytherin house!"

Harry laughed out loud.

"Potter" Snape shook his head then continued what he was doing before. A drawer was stuck and he was trying to open it. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I appreciate the gesture but you're a little too late… My son was not born this weekend."

"So it's a boy?" The girls' eyes sparkled.

"And what's his name, professor?"

"You are very curious today, Mr. Malfoy…"

"We didn't see him during breakfast…"

"Maybe, because he's sleeping…" Snape said with an annoyed grin when the drawer finally opened.

"Now? But it's…" Goyle looked at his watch "almost time for lunch…"

"Not everyone's life revolves around food, Goyle." Seamus said.

"I hope your hands are as quick as your mouths today." The professor said. "Can we start the brewing?"

"Harry, did you know that Snape had a son?" Neville asked.

"You could say that." The boy answered with a smile.

"I never would have thought…"

"He must be creepy like his father… though he's better now…" Dean whispered.

"Oh, no." Harry said. "He's cool! Like the Weasley twins!"

"Really?"

"You'll see!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting anxiously for lunch time. All of them were curious about Snape's son. Even after the Dementors attack they were all fired up.<p>

Severus was standing at the entrance with a few of his colleagues.

"He knows the way, right?" Rowena asked with a smile.

"I hope so…"

"He won't get lost!" The woman grabbed his arm. "He'll be here soon!"

Not long after, a sleepy figure approached them. Lamerin walked towards them rubbing his eyes. The students looked at him questioningly, because there was no house emblem on his clothes. He didn't really care about them and when he saw his father he ran to him with a smile.

"Good afternoon!" He greeted the teachers and winked at his father. "Hi!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. I just woke up."

McGonagall looked at the clock on the wall and nodded approvingly.

"But this is a very big school…" He smiled awkwardly. "I almost got lost. But I saw everyone coming here so I followed them… There are a lot of weird students here!" He said when two Hufflepuffs looked at him then ran away.

The professors only smiled and led him into the Great Hall. A few students stood up to see him. The twins were already sitting at the Gryffindor table and waved at him when they saw their friend.

"Come! Eat with us!"

"I guess I can't sit with you at the teacher's table…" Lamerin said smiling.

"Well… I'm afraid you can't…" His father said a little sadly.

"Then… I'll go look for a table. Okay?"

"Oh, who's the pretty boy?" Hagrid asked from behind them.

Lamerin turned around and his eyes widened.

"Wow… a real… giant?"

"Half-giant. Rubeus Hagrid."

"He's the gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Rowena stepped behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

Lamerin grinned, looked at his father and pointed at the woman with his eyes.

"Don't do that" Snape said quietly but could hardly hide his smile. "He's my son Hagrid. His name is Lamerin."

"Oh… I didn't know that the Professor had… Hm… congratulations."

"I think we should eat." Professor Sinistra said when Flitwick's stomach grumbled.

Lamerin was about to go to the Gryffindor table when a group of Slytherins stood in front of him.

"Here you are! I'm Draco Malfoy! Nice to meet you!" Malfoy said and shook Lamerin's hand not taking his eyes off of him.

"Come, sit with us!" Pansy grabbed his arm.

"We'll do a lot of things together!" Malfoy added.

"No thanks." He took his arm from Pansy's hold.

The group seemed to be surprised.

"Oh, you must want to eat with your father. We understand, go ahead!" They smiled.

"Well, not exactly." He looked at them with disgust. "I don't want to be in the same room as you are."

Taking advantage of their surprise he went to the Gryffindor table. The twins smiled at him and Harry shook his hand. He was introduced to the other boys too who looked at him shyly at first then began to talk to him.

"And… tell me." Lavender whispered. "What was it like surrounded by those Dementors?"

"It was horrible." Ginny said sadly. "They appeared out of nowhere."

"It's good that the teachers were there… They have very powerful Patronuses." George nodded.

"It's not all thanks to the teachers!" Harry said. "I was very proud of you three."

The three Weasleys smiled and enjoyed the attention of the other DA members.

"You know, Harry taught us the Patronus Charm last year… and a lot of other things too…"

"We had training…"

"Because we had a very bad teacher…"

Lamerin turned happily when more and more students started to talk to him…

* * *

><p>Hi guys!<p>

This chapter took like forever to translate. I don't like the first half of it. I'm not really fond of writing about ceremonies and such. The details and the lines are all very important, so it's kinda hard to make it right. I hope it's acceptable…

It's summer so I might be able to update weekly… maybe. But I have to study French so no promises.

This is the 26th chapter out of the 45 so we're quite far from the end…

Reviews are much appreciated and make me work faster.

Bye

Hermina


	35. New power part 1

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 27 – New Power (part 1)_

_**Warning: Slight swearing!**_

The first Quidditch match was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Thankfully the autumn came with the perfect weather to hold a lot of tiring trainings. Quarrels often sprung up trying to agree on a schedule. Though it was easy to arrange things with the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw houses, it proved to be impossible to deal with the Slytherins and with Malfoy particularly.

Harry tried to find more time to practice, and even though all his team-mates were good, they became nervous about the upcoming match. They made a lot of mistakes due to nerves. Their captain tried to hide how that saddened him too. He encouraged them and promised to win the Cup, but did not let himself get carried away. He would be happy if they didn't rank the last…

On the day of the match thunder woke them up. While Harry looked for his contact lenses Ron opened the curtains.

"It's raining…" He grimaced.

"Damn…" Harry muttered. "That won't help their confidence…"

"Harry! Harry!" Veronica, the Chaser ran into the room.

Seamus quickly pulled the bed sheets in front of him; however Harry didn't bother hiding his underwear from the girl.

"Can't girls knock?!" Finnigan yelled.

"Oh God!" Veronica covered her eyes. "Harry, have you seen it? It's pouring!"

A lightning illuminated the room.

"I've seen…" Harry said.

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean? We play as always!" Ron said angrily.

"But… we haven't practice in rain before… You've never played in rain either!"

"I have. With my brothers."

"That's not the same."

Harry looked at them then, to prevent further arguments, walked up to them scratching his butt.

"Hey. Stop. Veronica, go back to your room, because Seamus is about to burst into flames in embarrassment. And Ron… I don't know… make your bed."

The girl left.

"That witch…"

"Hey!"

"All right, all right…" Ron raised his hands in defense then looked at Harry's underwear. "What kind of clothes are you wearing?"

"This? It's very comfortable." Harry winked while Ron rolled his eyes.

"There are angels having sex on it…"

"Oh come on, everybody wears things like this. At least there is enough room for it to swing."

Neville chuckled and searched for something in his trunk.

"You're crazy… What's with you this morning?"

"Nothing." Harry sighed.

"He must have thought about Marie last night." Dean grinned.

"I think about her a lot everyday but it's the best in bed." Harry said and the five boys started laughing.

While Harry washed his face in the water the house-elves prepared beside all the beds Seamus was doing something on his own bed. He took one of Dean's posters and wrote something on its back with red. His room-mates were brushing their teeth when he stood up and, still wearing the bed sheet, walked to the door. The others read the lines while Seamus used Magifix charm to stick it on the door.

**BOYS' ROOM!**

**Girls CAN NOT enter WITHOUT KNOCKING!  
>Why the hell do you have hands if you can't even knock?!<br>The next one coming in without knocking will get an ass charmed in her face!**

After reading it the boys doubled over laughing and Seamus nodded.

They couldn't enjoy the moment because Hermione ran into the room.

"Who dares putting that on the door?! Ron, I hope it wasn't you!"

"Of course not!"

"Then who…"

She stopped talking when she looked at Seamus who was taking of his underwear. For a moment they looked at each other. Hermione's face became redder than Ron's hair. Covering her eyes, she ran out of the room yelling.

Harry tried not to laugh but even Ron couldn't hide a smile.

"Do you think the Boggart turns into a naked guy in front of her?"

"It'd be worst if it turned into a naked Ron…"

"I don't think so…" Ron said. "But the question is, does it belong to the 'stupidest questions of all times' Harry?"

"Where?"

"I started collecting people's stupid remarks. Hermione said the best so far. She asked Lupin is she could turn him into a cup with a 'Ververto' while he was in his werewolf shape."

The boys started laughing.

"You should have seen Lupin…"

"I can imagine…"

Someone knocked. Seamus grunted and opened the door the way he was.

The Weasley-twins and Lamerin were standing there. They were grinning while reading the sign, but when Seamus appeared butt naked, they froze. Fred stared at him then said.

"Gryffindor! The cheering design changed. Everyone take off your clothes! We're cheering naked!"

"Welcome to the Gryffindor rooms!" George invited Lamerin in.

"Hello. Hope we're not intruding." Fred winked.

"What's up? Are you nervous?" Lamerin looked around in the room. "I am. I've never seen a Quidditch match live before… You can't imagine Dad's face when I told him that…"

"You've never ever seen one?" Ron asked. "And never played?"

Lamerin shook his head.

"Well, I doubt you'll see anything today." Harry said. "It's raining heavily…"

"Oh… but it won't be canceled, right?"

"Of course not." Harry started to dress in his Quidditch robes.

"Isn't it dangerous to play in this weather?"

"A little." Dean shrugged. He was preparing to broadcast the match. "A few people get blown away from time to time, but they always turn up eventually…"

* * *

><p>In the Great Hall the student were surprised to see the Gryffindors ready. The people cheering had their face painted red, and a lot of them had flags in their hands. Luna brought the lion face she made last year.<p>

"Vera, eat!" Harry said when the girl started playing with her food.

"I can't stomach anything!"

"My stomach shrank too." Will added.

"Listen to me!" Harry raised his voice. "The ones not eating won't be playing either."

The members of the team all began to eat and Harry smiled.

"Lamerin." A shy first year Slytherin girl called out while pulling on the boy's robes.

"Yes?"

"Why… why are you cheering for the Gryffindor? They are… our enemies…"

"The Gryffindor is not your enemy… Olivia, is it?"

"Yeah…"

"Olivia, the Gryffindors are not bad people… at least I don't think all of them are…" He grinned. "Just because a few mean Slytherins said so, it doesn't make it true."

"The Slytherins are not mean!"

"There are a lot of evil ones among them, trust me." Ron said with his mouth full.

"You think the Gryffindors are evil because you've seen them acting unfair, or because others have said so?"

The girl didn't know what to say. Lamerin put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards the teachers' table.

"Can you see my father? He is talking to Professor Dareling. He likes her because she's a nice person. Even though she was a Ravenclaw. Still, she is friends with a Slytherin, just like Professor Lupin. They get along just find even though they are from different houses. There are nice students in all the houses. You can see how the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor are getting along. They hardly knew me but still let me sit with them. The Slytherins tried to drag me away so I can't contact the others as if they had the plague."

"So you're sitting with them because they are nice to you? Even though they hate Potions?"

Lamerin looked at the others.

"You hate Potions?"

The DA members grinned.

"That's not true. I like Potions." Ernie winked. "I got an 'O' on my Owls."

"And even Neville improved!" Justin patted the boy's shoulder.

"I hate Divination more." Hermione added.

"Hermione, you don't have Divination!"

"My point exactly. Why would I waste my time on something stupid?"

A few of them laughed on her expression.

"See, they are quite nice." Lamerin said quietly so only the Slytherin girl could hear. "And the Gryffindor plays against the Hufflepuff but they aren't bickering. Did you see that boy? Justin? He was kind towards the Gryffindor boy. This is why I'm sitting with them… and why I'm going to cheer for them. To the both of them."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd cheer for us." Rose from the Hufflepuff winked. "But don't do it because you hate the Gryffindor."

"Here, you can have a few flags." Colin said. "Though they're useless in the rain."

Lamerin smiled and the girl joined her friends who were too shy to go with her.

"I'm afraid something bad will happen." Lamerin sighed.

"You think students in their house will hurt them because they came here?" Fred leaned closer.

"Three people hold power." George said. "They might be small, but they if have the courage they can stand up against the blond rat."

* * *

><p>The stands were filled with people, even though they were drenched right after stepping outside. The teachers used big umbrellas and amongst them sat Dean.<p>

"I'm expecting an impartial broadcast from you, Thomas." Professor McGonagall said.

"You telling me that? When it is your house that is playing?"

McGonagall didn't comment on that just waved her small flag.

"Are you ready?" Harry looked at his team. "The Hufflepuff flies out first. Sit on your brooms."

Harry didn't expect anything from his team, though he was happy about one thing. In this weather Rowena can't use that charm, no matter what it meant.

The Hufflepuff players flew out.

"Welcome everybody! This is the first Quidditch match of the year!" Dean began. "It's Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Let's welcome the yellows' first! The captain, Dick Summers! After him the three Chasers: Alan Chambers, Zacharias Smith, Eleanor Branstone! At least I think they came out in this order… I can't see much in this rain. William Stebbins! Theeeeeen… the two Beaters! Owen Cauldwell and Kevin Withby! They fly around their hoops! Now the red lions! The captain, Harry Potter! Our Keeper from last year, Ron Weasley! Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper! The three Chasers: Ginny Weasley, last year's Seeker! Fly girl!"

"Thomas!"

"Followed by the newbies: Will Fawnsdale and Veronica Morgenstem!"

Ron took his place in front of the hoops while the others flew to the center of the field where Madame Hooch was already waiting for them.

"I hope I don't need to tell you to fight fair!"

She blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle up.

"Ginny Weasley snatched the Quaffle from Elanore! But… oh! The rain is too heavy and the ball slips from her hand. Chambers goes… but Will catches it! He's flying to the hooks where Summers is waiting! Oh, a Bludger! That was close, Will! Zack's efforts are in vain… Will… Will… Summers moves… He misses! 0-0 still!"

Harry brushed the wet hair out of his eyes. He would give a lot of Galleons to have a baseball cap now. No matter how hard he searched, the Golden Snitch remained unseen. A black shape flew past him so close that were Harry still wearing glasses it would have fallen off with the force.

"Sorry, Harry."

"Andrew! Don't send the Bludger after me! Aim it towards the other team!"

"Ok, ok!"

Harry shook his head. The Snitch, the Snitch, where it the Snitch?

"And Veronica has the Quaffle! A Bludger is after her… CAREFULL, GIRL! Huh, it missed fortunately. She passes Chambers… and Eleanor too… Only Summers can stop her now! But he can't! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd shouted and waved their flags. The Gryffindor house cheered loudly.

"Zack has the Quaffle now! Come on Beaters, stop him! All right, Professor… But the Bludger flew past him! Ginny Weasley closes in on him, but it is impossible to take the ball from the boy. And… Oh, that was nasty. A Bludger hit Ginny's broom."

Harry felt relieved when he saw that Ginny was okay and then the boy caught a glimpse of the Snitch near her elbow and raced towards her.

"Harry Potter moved. Is it the Golden Snitch?"

Harry almost reached it and could see it clearly until yellow robes appeared in front of him. The end of the other boy's broom scratched his left arm. Harry hissed and touched it. When he looked up he saw Stebbins looking around for the Snitch has disappeared again.

"Shit!" He hissed.

"Eleanor has the Quaffle! Fly girl! Jack's Bludger missed again. What are these boys doing? Eleanor passes to Zack, Zack passes to Chambers then back to Zack. WHAT A TEAMPLAY! And… RON STOPPED IT! GREAT KEEPER!"

Harry clapped.

"And Ginny gets the Quaffle! The two girls are flying, and Will too a few feet below them. Did anyone tell him that the girls don't play in skirts?" Dean said grinning.

"Thomas! How can you say…"

"And… GOAL! 20-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry started to freeze. He was thinking about how to find the Snitch. The flashing lights always distract him and he noticed the Slytherins making small light to disturb him.

"Distasteful, foul move! Shame on you, Slytherins!" Dean shouted.

Madame Hooch flew to the stands and yelled at them. Then the match continued.

"AND WEASLEY FENDS OFF AGAIN! A worthy successor of Oliver Wood! But… oh! That must have hurt!"

Stebbinst was hit by a Bludger and his nose started bleeding. He landed and Madame Hooch attended to his injuries. After that they both took off. Not long after the whistle Harry saw the Snitch a few feet ahead. He did not wait for Dean to point it out. He raced towards it. Stebbins was a little dizzy but saw him move and flew after Harry. He couldn't keep up with Harry but could distract him well. Harry almost hit him a few times when he changed directions. The small ball went to the stands first, flew past the teachers then went to the back of the stands.

"Shit!"

Harry ducked down and flew after it. He could hear Stebbins' screams. The boy was probably not used to maneuvering in places like this. Harry tried to clear his mind of all disturbing thoughts and concentrate only on the Snitch. He's been here before and caught the Snitch, he can do it again. He had to catch it to help the team win. It was so close…

He reached out his hand. Almost there. One last cry from behind could be heard then his fingers closed around the small ball.

His heart beating loudly he flew out to where his team-mates were. When they saw the Snitch in his hand they cheered.

"Harry Potter caught the Snitch! 190-0!THE GRYFFINDOR WINS!

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

I know I'm late. Sorry. And one more thing. I don't watch sports so I don't really know how to comment on a game, but hope it's acceptable. I was thinking about watching the Quidditch parts of the movies but then it would take a week more to update. I'm not in the mood right now.

Oh and there are probably more mistakes now then… ever. I don't know why, but my mind went blank and I had to look up a lot of words (words I know) because they didn't come to mind. Not to mention grammar. So sorry about the mistakes.

Please review. It's not worth it otherwise.

Thanks and bye.

Hermina


	36. New power part 2

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 27 – New Power (part 2)_

"That was a great match yesterday!"

"Ron, you play like a Weasley should at last!" George said.

"What do you think about tea in my room this afternoon?" Rowena offered.

Severus and his son nodded, Lamerin a bit too eagerly. Remus and the two prefects didn't object either. Ginny, considering herself invited also joined them. Only Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry, you're coming too, right?" Hermione asked.

"I… don't think so." The boy murmured.

"Don't do this!" Fred said. "We are going back tomorrow. This is like a small goodbye-party."

"Of course there will be one in the common room too…" George winked. When his brother elbowed him, he stopped.

Harry however just stood there and watched the woman with strict eyes. She was looking at him too.

"Harry… is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just… sick and don't want anyone to catch it from me." He pointed at his throat.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I have a very delicious herb tea and…"

"No thank you." Harry hissed. He couldn't help disliking the woman since the symbols appeared on the lake.

He must have been very rude, because Remus looked at him questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry said quietly.

"Are you not feeling well?" Rowena stepped closer. "Let me feel your forehead!" She reached out.

However, Harry took a step back. The woman stopped and looked at him surprised, but tried touching him again. That's when Harry brushed off her hand.

"Don't!"

Silence fell on the group. Severus looked at the boy, knowing there was something wrong. Rowena paled.

"Don't… touch my scar." Harry said quietly just to get out of this awkward situation.

"Does it hurt again?" Ron asked

"N-no just… since summer it's been… sensitive… I don't like it being touched…"

"Oh…" Rowena, still pale as a sheet, nodded. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry…"

Harry stepped aside.

"Have fun." He said then turned around and began walking towards the common room.

Remus was about to say something to make Harry stay, but when he saw his three ghost friends looking at Rowena with disgust he stopped and looked at them questioningly. Sirius didn't say a word just went after Harry.

After reaching his room, Harry slammed the door shut and kicked the leg of his bed.

"I'm not using that charm to let you go into the lion's cave for tea." He whispered angrily.

He lay down on his bed and pulled out the books from the library.

"I must have missed something. Didn't look at the drawings properly."

He picked up the first book he found and looked at the drawings in it, comparing them with the sketch he made. He wanted to find it in the book of protective charms, he really wanted to. So he could forget this bad feeling he had and stop accusing the woman. But he found nothing in the books he read before falling asleep…

He saw white, blurry things and felt like floating. A pleasant feeling at his groin, filling him with warmth. His limbs trembled and he smiled.

"Marie…" He whispered, inviting the girl.

The feeling in his lower abdomen stopped and a chuckle could be heard from the distance. A girl's laughing from far away. It became clearer and clearer until he could recognize his beloved's voice.

"Marie." Harry opened his eyes.

But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see anything but the clouds. Under the clouds he could see a green field from time to time. Harry looked around the seemingly uninhabited place. He'd never experienced something like this. Silence and peace. Almost too good. Something was not right about him either. He looked at himself and found white, feather light clothes on him, probably made of the clouds. He felt bigger and older and a lot taller. His feet were so far away…

When looking back at the field again he felt a yank. He was falling very fast. He thought about dying and dirtying the beautiful scenery with his blood and intestines. But the falling stopped before he could reach the ground. His heart was beating fast.

"Where… am I?"

But before he could say anything else, he felt wind again. Now he was floating again so fast that everything became a blur.

"Stop!" He shouted.

It sounded like a command and the floating slowed down. He saw a field and white buildings.

"Where am I?" He asked again.

The place felt familiar, the buildings too. But still, everything was so unfamiliar: the plants and the grass so green, the trees all the same, the leaves all very healthy. Nothing stood out. Everything was too perfect. No dead trees or plants… The unnatural perfection made him shiver. Sounds could be heard: girls playing, laughing happily.

Dozens of girls were playing on the lawn, some young, some a little older than him. All of them wore black and white uniforms like the ones young nuns wear. The teachers, all nuns, were walking among them. Some of the girls were having fun by the swings, while others were playing tag. Their movement, no matter how real it seemed, looked like slow motion. Harry started to feel uncomfortable.

"Marie?" He whispered and looked around.

It made him uneasy that his own moves were in slow motion too. It only happened in his worst nightmares. He hated those dreams. They made him feel useless and vulnerable. He always lost something because he couldn't make it there in time, or someone died because he couldn't protect himself…

"Marie!" He shouted, seeing the girl walking near the pillars.

The girl looked more feminine and older than he remembered. She was taller, her legs were longer, and the girly charm disappeared from her face, making her more sensual looking. However, her lips were still the same red, her eyes still shined. The wind billowed her beautiful long hair.

Harry felt happiness flow through his vein and ran to the girl with his arms held out. Then one of the nuns appeared and said something to her, though Harry couldn't hear what they were talking about. The woman pointed at her hair and Marie pulled out a white ribbon from her pocket. She put it in her mouth while trying to gather her hair to tie it back. The teacher chuckled and stepped behind her to help. However, she looked over her shoulder and into Harry's eyes with an intense gaze. An alarmingly evil grin appeared on her face and Harry could feel that something was wrong.

"Marie!" He shouted and tried to hurry and reach the girl. The distance however didn't decrease any faster.

The teacher helped tying her hair. The girl thanked her with a nod but froze when the woman's fingers brushed her neck a few times.

"No!" Harry shouted.

The woman enjoyed Harry's inability to do anything and acted at the last moment. When Harry was really close to them, she took of her hood, grabbed the girl's head and with a swift movement broke her neck.

"No!" Harry shouted while Marry fell to the ground. She was dead.

He kneeled down next to her and held the girl close to him. He tried calling and lightly shaking her, resulting in her head wobbling back and forth. He started crying when he met the gaze of the girl's empty eyes.

He hated being close to the corpse, but couldn't let go of her. He looked up at the killer with begging eyes and saw the woman looking at the cut on her hand. He became paler than a ghost when he saw that it was Rowena…

* * *

><p>"No!" He shouted and felt hands holding him down. "No!"<p>

He cried and tried to get out of the hands pushing him back.

"Harry, calm down!" Ron's scared voice could be heard.

He pushed everyone away and finally opened his eyes. All he could see were black figures. Harry backed away from them as far as he could. He shivered when the cold railing of the hospital wing's bed touched his back. Hugging his legs he looked at the others like a mad man.

"Harry, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you!" Remus reached toward him but the boy swatted his hand away, like it was burning him. Ginny, Hermione and Madame Pomfrey were frozen at the foot of the bed, and Rowena looked pale too. Professor McGonagall was looking at him trying to catch her breath.

"Potter… for Merlin's sake…" She whispered.

Dumbledore was standing next to her with Snape and Lamerin.

"Harry, please calm down, you're in the Hospital Wing. No matter what dangers you were facing, you're safe now."

The boy didn't say anything just watched Professor Dareling.

"Harry… when we left the tea party and wanted to give you some cookie…" Ron started quietly. "When we reached the room you were running around in the room…"

"You ran into the wall and… probably hit your head, because you lost consciousness… And we went to call the teachers…" Hermione finished.

Harry's eyes started to shine angrily, and with the tears in them he looked quite terrifying.

"No…" He whispered, hiding his face with an arm. "No…"

"What happened, Harry?" Remus asked. He swallowed hard and looked at Snape, trying to figure out if it was an attack from Voldemort or not. Severus shook his head but couldn't help feeling uneasy.

"No… no…" Harry repeated over and over again while crying.

"What happened?" Rowena asked.

Her voice triggered an unexpected reaction. The boy looked up and started shouting.

"She killed her!" He looked at the woman's right palm, and when he saw the bandages there, he shouted even louder. "She killed her!"

"What…?" Everyone was puzzled.

"She killed Marie! I saw it! She killed Marie! I was there! I saw her breaking her neck! She killed her! She broke her neck!"

"Harry, for Merlin's sake, what are you talking about?" Snape said.

"She's a damned traitor!" Harry shouted at them.

The mediwitch stepped back and looked around to see if there was anyone in the Hospital Wing beside them and closed the doors.

"Every morning she places a curse on the school to weaken Hogwarts' defense! She goes to the lake every morning! She dances on the water to curse everyone! The only thing that stopped her was the lake freezing over, because she didn't know how to ice-skate. That's why it was so important to learn it! So she can curse the school over and over again. I saw the sign!" She pointed at the woman. Everyone looked at her, who paled and started to say something, but Harry didn't let her. "Every morning the pink eye appears! Everything happened because of that! Ginny getting beaten! My accident at fencing! The attack of the Dementors! Voldemort's whore! And now… she killed… killed Marie too! I saw it!"

There was silence after that and they all looked at the beautiful woman with terrified eyes.

"She broke her neck…" Harry repeated, pulling at his hair like a mad man.

"I didn't… I could never… Headmaster, you know it's not true! I would never…!"

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her.

"She broke her neck… she's dead…"

"Harry…"

"She's dead… she's no more… broke her neck…"

"Harry, you should know that I trust Professor Dareling, just like Severus and Hagrid…"

"Then now you're mistaken! This woman is a liar and a killer!" Harry stood up on the bed.

"Potter, calm down!"

"And now she'll die!" The boy shouted and picked up Remus' wand from the nightstand.

"Harry!" They shouted, trying to stop him.

They boy's eyes glowed and the green light reached the scar on his forehead. The air vibrated around him as the foreign curse left his mouth.

"Dilapido Confectum!"

From his wand first came a wild wind then a red light.

"Protego!" Rowena shouted, but the shield was broken by the fire hurricane. "Protego!"

"Protego!" More and more people used the charm to stop the curse.

It was all in vain. Fawkes arrived at the scene to help. In a moment the bird burst into flames and disappeared as the curse hit it.

Rowena survived thanks to Severus, who grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the way.

The charm hit the wall, knocking it down and everything that got in its way. The beds were scattered all around the room, while smoke and burnt smell filled the air.

Harry dropped his wand and fell back on the bed crying. His friends and teachers just stood there, watching him.

"I killed the phoenix…" He whispered. "I killed the phoenix…"

"…he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…" Dumbledore said, watching Harry. "A power that…"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said quietly.

"I killed the phoenix…"

Severus helped Rowena up then looked at his son to see if he was alright. The woman, not caring about the state her clothes were in, made her way toward Harry. She sat down shaking and stroked Harry's hair.

"No…no…" He whined.

But Rowena didn't let go. She hugged the boy, who hid his face in her chest. The woman kept her arms around the shaken boy.

"Cry as much as you need." She said. Her voice was tired but there was no trace of anger in it.

She looked up at the others with teary eyes.

"Harry was almost right." She started. "I went out… every morning to the lake, to put a spell on the school… Although it was not a harmful curse but a protective charm. I've learnt the Aegidis charm back in Durmstang…. it requires quite a big amount of power, but the effect is very good: it protects everyone it casted on. It's okay, it's okay." She turned back to Harry.

"Her neck was broken…"

"Shhh… It'll be alright… Unfortunately I can't ice-skate so I couldn't strengthen the spell after Severus froze the lake… If you can remember that was when the incidents happened… And I don't think I could have done anything against the dementors…" She smiled bitterly.

"Her hand was cut… I saw it…" Harry whispered, trying to grasp anything that could make the vision real.

"That…" Ginny started. "…happened when we were washing up… One of the cups fell… It cut the professor's hand…"

"Oh my God!" Harry cried.

Rowena closed her eyes and sighed, looking at the boy lovingly.

"You're a very exceptional student… better and more talented than everyone I know…"

Harry looked up at her.

"You'll be forced to do it… you'll do it." He whispered his eyes red from crying.

The professor held his head with both hands.

"If… I'm forced to hurt you… or those you love, you can destroy me…" She said softly. "I'd rather die than have others suffer because of me…" She kissed the lightning scar on his forehead.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I kinda lost interest in it because this chapter isn't really to my liking. Too much description about the dream. That's why it took me so much time to translate it. The first half of it was ready more than a month ago.<p>

Hopefully I'll be able to upload throughout the year. I travel for one and a half hour twice a week and I intend to do some translating on the bus, so the next chapter might not be so far away.

See you next time

R&R please

Hermina


	37. Confusing thoughts part 1

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 28 – Confusing thoughts (part 1)_

The cold wind seeped through the hole on the wall of the Hospital wing. With a charm they tried to close it and used a warming spell on the sleeping Harry. The offer of spending the night in one of the guest rooms was soon rejected by the boy.

All alone he was lying on the bed, watching a painting. He couldn't sleep. The accident wouldn't let him. His face was like that of a child's: scared, pale and red from crying and the cold wind.

He couldn't pick one thing out of the mess that was in his head. But the thought of almost killing an innocent woman always haunted him. Even if she wasn't innocent…

Harry shivered and fought the nausea. After what happened, he had to run to the bathroom three times already. He felt disgust toward his revengeful self which in a state of fear and weakness almost made him a killer. Over and over again, a picture of the killed Rowena came to his mind. A Rowena that couldn't get out of the curse's way. He hid under the blanket to stop his imagination.

Even though the attempt failed, the pictures haunted him. What would've happened if Snape wasn't there? He could never forget the last cries and pleas of the woman…

He covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear it andimagine what it would be like. He felt a cold shiver course through his body. He never wanted to experience something like this again. He couldn't watch a person dying like that, friend or foe. Nor watch, nor cause it. His soul couldn't take this pain one more time…

The thought that it's inevitable to do that at least once made him shiver.

"Voldemort…."

_I'd rather die_, he thought. His conscience reprehended him. Remembering Remus' words about his parents' actions made him realize that his mission has to be fulfilled. From Sirius he could only remember an angry handwriting. Some words that made him feel loved and still making him take better care of himself.

"Leave… me… alone…"

Even thinking of his parents didn't convince him. Voldemort killed them. Murdered the married couple who only tried to protect their child. Take revenge? What did his revenge brought upon him… Even though he knew well enough that Voldemort was guilty, he couldn't kill him without a second thought. The cries of the defeated Dark Lord would certainly be worse than anyone else's. Who knows? Maybe it would haunt him for the rest of his life, like a punishment…

"I am the monster," He whispered. "Thinking of how to kill someone as a child… It's… not normal… Uncle Vernon was right after all… I really am sick… yes, that must be it…"

He feared that killing the Dark Lord would please him and then make him want to kill again and again. But who could enjoy something like that?

He shivered when thinking about this. What would it be like to think day after day about whom to kill next? What it would be like to be a Death Eater…

After the forth or the fifth kill one might get used to it. After that he might stop counting.

He covered his face with trembling hands. Can a person leave his conscience behind? Say, after committing a certain amount crimes?! How is it possible to live like that? Is it possible… to live like that?

And all this because of a stupid dream. He still couldn't figure out if it was a dream or a vision, or maybe a prophecy that will determine all their fates. No matter how many reasons he had to choose one there were things that made him unsure.

Was it just a dream? It was so real! At the beginning… he felt tingling in his body, and instantly the image of Marie came to his mind. Thinking back though, he realized that he never actually saw the girl. He heard something. Not talking, but chuckling. Was that also Marie? Or… did he just connect the heartwarming feeling with the girl? Was it because she was the only one he had intimate relationship with? What does this mean? That there'll be someone else other than Marie… or that she will remain the woman in his life? It's easy to know if Voldemort kills her…

And the falling? Since when can a person control his dreams? Slowing down on command. It's not natural. It's true that there are things like this in dreams… the perfect scene, beautiful lands, happy people, no sign of destruction…

"But this whole thing was destruction! Murder!"

Is Marie really dead? Or was it just a dream?

He bit his fingers nervously.

If she's dead, why won't they tell him? Why won't Dumbledore tell him? He knows how important the girl is to him!

"Does he… know?"

How could he? He didn't know that Sirius loved him this much. If he did, he would've told him the prophecy to prevent his godfather's death. Does he think that there is no one important in his life just because he was always all alone? His friends in Hogwarts, of course… They were important to him. But who else? There are others outside of the school! Why won't they do something?

"And why am I still thinking about whose life is more important?

It must be a dream…

Why was it Rowena's face that appeared? Why would she hurt Marie? She's a kind woman, everyone loves her, and she was Sirius' fiancée. And Sirius was like a father and a brother to him… at least almost. Then… Rowena is the evil step mother? If they were a family, Rowena would be the Mum and Sirius the Dad, and the step mothers are always bad to the orphans… Aunt Petunia is evil too… Yes, that must be the answer. No! For Merlin's sake, Harry, how can you think like that?

He hid his face in the pillow. The three ghosts next to his bed couldn't hear his thoughts, but his reactions made them clear. They stood there, shining like a bright candle in the darkness.

Vision…? A real vision? Like the ones before? Impossible. No usual symptom appeared now. When Ginny and his father were attacked he trashed around in bed like he had a high fever, or threw up, or fainted because of the pain in his mind. And Hermione said that he was walking around in his room thin time. Was he sleepwalking?

He really didn't feel anything when the scenery appeared before him. His scar didn't hurt. But still…

If Rowena didn't leave Hogwarts then she couldn't have been there to kill Marie.

"Was she really here? She never left?"

"No! No!" A voice in his mind protested.

She was here. They were having tea with her. Plus… didn't Marie look older? She was a grown up. And why did he feel older too? Was it the future that he saw?

"Why is everything so complicated?" Harry hit his pillow. "And why isn't there anyone with me when I need help?"

Something was placed on the nightstand next to his bed. Harry fell of the bed in surprise.

Remus leaned over to look at the boy with shining eyes.

"I'm sorry to startle you. I thought you noticed me coming in."

Harry stood up and hugged the professor so fast that he almost fell over.

"Oh, Remus!" He whispered.

Lupin hugged him back, but when the boy was reluctant to let him go after minutes had passed, he patted his head. Harry looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Hey" He held the boy's face with both hands. "It's okay now."

Their foreheads touched, which gave strength to Harry. But his terrible mood wouldn't leave him.

"Nothing's okay."

"Wait a minute! Conlaxare!"

With his wand he pointed at the bed which became twice the size it was before. The man lay next to Harry, looking at him.

"I'm sorry for coming so late. You know that the teachers have to patrol the corridors at night, to stop the students from sneaking out." He said with a smile.

"I'm so happy that you're here!"

"What's wrong?" Remus asked looking at the tears on the boy's face.

"You need to ask? I did something horrible, Remus! I almost killed someone… almost…"

"Shh…" Lupin comforted him.

"I'm gonna be expelled… I almost killed one of the teachers… and others too. Those who were here… You could've died too… And I killed Fawkes!" He covered himself with the blanket. "Where can I go? And how can I face the others after this?"

Remus removed the blanket from the boy's head.

"You didn't kill Fawkes! You can't kill a phoenix. Dumbledore said it was okay. I saw the little one in Dumbledore's office. Fawkes was sitting on the desk."

"Really?"

"Really. And you won't be expelled."

"But why? And why do you look so happy? I did something horrible!"

"What happened was… scary indeed." Lupin said more seriously. "But far more wonderful than you think!"

"What was so wonderful about it? Is Dumbledore happy that I saw my loved one die?"

"Marie's fine. Dumbledore asked the French colleagues to look after her. Marie's fine and healthy as always."

Harry hid his face under the pillow.

"Don't hide!" smiled Remus. "What important is the spell you used. Where did you learn it? Read about it or heard it somewhere?"

"I don't know… I just used it…"

"That's what the headmaster thought… I looked into it and couldn't find anything about the spell. It must be a very ancient one. Not even Severus knows it and that's saying something."

"My life is filled with curses…"

"Don't do this! You still can't understand?! Not even Fawkes could handle it! Phoenixes can stop even the unforgivable curses. But not this one. Can you imagine what that means?"

"Not really…"

"It means that you already have a weapon against Voldemort, you silly. He doesn't know it and probably can't defend himself against it…"

Harry shivered.

"You think after all this I can use my wand against anyone? I still… feel sick when I think about what I did… Even though no one got hurt this time… I… couldn't… kill anyone… I had enough of death… and bodies… it's so horrible…"

Remus became serious again and hugged the boy. For minutes they just stayed that way.

"I know it's a huge burden to your soul… The first time always is. But in time you'll realize that there's no other solution."

"It must be horrible to kill a human being…" Harry whispered.

Lupin didn't want to answer first.

"You've… killed someone before… right, Remus?"

"I would never want you to experience that feeling…" The man sighed. "One can… never forget it. But… if it serves a bigger purpose… that helps a little."

"I could never do it… not even with him… I'm afraid of having nightmares about that moment for the rest of my life… I know he did terrible things, but…"

"You're still a child. Too young to understand something this complicated and painful."

Harry didn't reply. An image of the dead Cedric came to him mind and the fear he felt then. That was the first time he actually got close to death.

"You saw them, right?" He asked. "You saw my parents after…"

Remus shivered. He closed his eyes as if chasing away invisible demons.

"Even… in this world you have to identify the victims…"

Harry sobbed.

"It's horrible to see our friends like that… I lost everything that night… James, Sirius, Peter…and I couldn't see you. Hagrid took you away before I could get there. I've waited so long to see you again…"

He looked into Harry's green eyes, smiled and didn't continue. Making him even sadder wouldn't help anyone.

"Were you… happy when we met?"

"I came to Hogwarts just for you. I was afraid Sirius would want to hurt you… I wanted to be next to you to stop anyone who might want to cause harm to you… It was… so weird to see you… You grew up… It was so strange to think that James has a teenage son… He became a father at a very young age. We couldn't believe it then. When you were born in the Saint Mungo's we were outside, waiting…"

"I was born in the Saint Mungo's?" Harry asked in surprise.

Lupin nodded.

"Something like that is very memorable… James was the bravest man I even knew but then and there we had to keep his spirit up. No matter how hard times were, for that short period we were all happy… We loved playing with you. Maybe you like flying so much because Sirius was always running around with you… rocking you like you were floating. And you're mother was always arguing with him. She was afraid of him dropping you…"

At last Harry smiled too and cuddled closer to Remus.

"Can I ask you something, Remus?"

"Yes."

"You… never wanted children?"

Lupin watched the ceiling for a while silently.

"It is hard to find someone when you're a werewolf, Harry."

"But you have someone now!"

"Hm…"

"Hm?"

"Later I wanted to become a father… not as young as James… But loosing you was so devastating, like all happiness and life left me. Thing have changed…"

"Yes?"

"Don't be so curious…"

"But…"

"Dormitare." Remus whispered with a smile, murmuring the sleeping charm that Lily used to cast. "You need rest."

"But…"

"Harry…"

"Hm…"

A few moments later the boy was already fast asleep.

"I like it when you're so obedient." He said with a smile. "Sweet dreams…"

* * *

><p>"Lupin!" The man woke up to someone shaking him. "Lupin, what the hell are you still doing here?"<p>

Snape looked at him angrily the next morning.

"Lupin! You're first lesson is about to start!"

Remus looked at his watch sleepily and his eyes went wide.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I brought you the potion and you weren't there… I thought you might be with Harry."

The boy muttered something like a little kid. A sweet smile appeared on Snape's face.

"You used Dormitare to make him fall asleep?"

Remus nodded.

"That's a cute spell…"

"That's the first time I hear you say something is cute."

"I never would've thought it worked on teenagers too." Severus ignored the other man.

"He slept like a baby. But he was thinking a lot about what had happened yesterday." Remus said seriously.

"I thought so…"

"How's Rowena? Is she… angry?"

"No. More like scared that she might do something in the future to cause the girl's death…"

"That's why I hate prophecies." Remus sighed then left the room with Snape.

* * *

><p>Severus, returning from his afternoon classes, found his son in their room. The boy smiled. That always made the man feel warmth in his body. It was like returning to his home where love and peace awaited him. Lamerin was smiling innocently and welcoming him back. Too innocently.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" The man asked. Even though he loved the boy unconditionally, he wasn't stupid.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen that sardonic grin too many times to know that this innocent smile always means mischief."

"You're paranoid…"

Severus raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I've had practice. Your dear" He empathized the word 'dear'. "friends, those damned twins made a lot of trouble here."

"But Dad! They're so lovable!"

Severus shivered at the thought of being closely involved with the Weasley-twins.

"They're like my brothers." Lamerin added.

"I take that as an insult." The man said seriously but couldn't hide his smile. "So? What's that grin for?"

"The twins promised to send me a package of their new products."

Severus looked up at the ceiling.

"Son, please don't do something that might cost me my job. As long as no one figures out it was you, I don't know anything either. But don't expect anything when they catch you."

"Oh, I see." The boy nodded. "That's how you compensate. You give me a chance to do this so you can also enjoy yourself. Why else would you be so indulgent?"

Severus stopped in taking his robes off and blushed slightly. He didn't say anything and that made Lamerin smile even wider.

"What do you mean?" The man asked finally.

The boy sat on a chair and invited his father to the sofa.

"I mean Professor Dareling, naturally."

The man became even more embarrassed.

"Who was it that pulled her out of the spell's way?"

"I was standing next to her!"

"Ha…" The boy nodded. "Right!"

"I really was standing there…"

"I can see what's happening here…"

Severus sat down with a sigh, but the boy didn't stop there.

"Tell me, did you make a move on her?"

The Potion Master lost his balance and almost sat next to the sofa.

"What?"

"Don't be so secretive! Did you at least… kiss her?"

His father smiled and was about to answer but knocking disturbed him.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No. But I can go back to my room if you'd like…" The boy said with a mysterious smile.

Severus sighed and shook his head while walking to the door. A first year girl from his house was standing by the door.

"Miss. Bleasdale? What can I do for you?"

Lamerin went to meet her too.

"Hi Maddy!"

"Professor…" The girl sobbed.

Then she reached out her hand. The man looked at his son questioningly but took Madeleine's hand.

The girl guided them to a statue. There wasn't enough light in the corridor to see the other figure sitting by the statue, but her sobs made them notice. They found the girl who went to the Gryffindor table before the Quidditch match.

"Olivia!"

"Miss. Fillmore!" The professor knelt down.

"Lumos!" Lamerin made some light.

Severus looked at the girl's face. Blood was oozing out of her nose, running down her small face.

The child's skin was sweaty.

"Miss. Fillmore, what happened?"

"They hurt us." The other girl said. "Because we went to the Gryffindor table and got flags from them…"

Lamerin looked at his father with fear in his eyes.

"Dad, they came because of me… It's my fault…"

"I don't care about that now." Snape helped Olivia stand.

With a tissue he tried to stop the bleeding. However, the girl got dizzy and almost fell over. Severus caught her then picked the girl up. She was unconscious.

"Not good…" He muttered.

"Is something wrong? It's just a nosebleed!"

"That's bad enough…" The man murmured. "Anemia is hereditary in the Fillmore family. The only way Olivia could attend school here was to take special actions to ensure her safety. We're not supposed to let her have a nosebleed…"

He held the girl close to him to avoid dropping her.

"Come on, you go first." He said to the other girl and his son.

Lamerin grabbed Maddy's hand and started running. They made their way through the students and the professor ran after them. A few children followed them curiously. At the entrance of the Hospital Wing they stopped.

"Go to the headmaster…" Snape said. "The password is 'bubble gum'."

"Bubble gum…"

"Go! Make her…" He pointed at Madeleine. "…tell everything! I'll joint you as soon as I can!"

Lamerin guided the girl to the headmaster's office while the Potions Master ran to Madame Pomfrey's room.

"Poppy!"

The mediwitch came out.

"Yes?"

"Please help!"

* * *

><p>Harry was walking around the corridors. He felt it weird how empty they were. The last lessons are supposed to be over by now. Everyone's hungry and makes their way to the Great Hall by now. But not today…<p>

Where is everyone? Maybe the lessons ended sooner for some reason? Did he miss something?

Or is there a sign above his head to scare people away? 'Danger! Potential murderer approaching! Approach at your own risk!'

There were times when he was used to being isolated. And he was sure that no matter how hard the Headmaster tried, everyone knew about his outburst and the spell he used. They can't be so stupid to not notice the hole on the wall. If not this, they must have heard the explosion.

That must be it. Even top secret things were widely known in this school. But Harry knew very well that Hogwarts is not your average school…

"Goulash!" He said reaching the Fat Lady.

The door opened and he entered the Common Room. Almost everyone was there, talking and shouting.

"Harry!"

"Harry! Where have you been?"

"Harry! Guess what!" Hermione approached him. "Another student was beaten!"

"What?"

"This time it was a Slytherin girl…" Ron added while making his way to them from the sofa he was sitting on.

"Two girls…"

"Anthony? What are you doing here?" Harry was surprised to see the Ravenclaw prefect.

"We gathered here." Said Ernie from the other side. The tall Hufflepuff boy was leaning against the staircase.

"Every prefect's here. Except the Slytherin ones." Ron shrugged with a smile. "I'd rather burn the Common Room down than let one of them in here."

"But…" Harry swallowed. "It wasn't you, right? I mean… you didn't hurt that girl, right?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I confess to wanting to hit a few Slytherins…" Colin sighed. "… but I would never hurt a girl."

"I think you spoke for everyone."

"Harry, you know none of us would do something like that." Hermione said calmly. "They say that the culprit or culprits are also Slytherins."

"You can't think that I'll believe that?! Why would a Slytherin hurt another Slytherin? Malfoy wouldn't…"

"Malfoy's not the only Slytherin." The girl interrupted. "He has enough trouble as it is."

"Hermione's right. I don't think he did this." Anthony added.

"That doesn't mean he couldn't make someone do this for him." Parvati said.

"Your sister said the same thing." The Ravenclaw boy smiled. They looked at each other, then away in embarrassment.

Ron looked at them suspiciously then shook his head to clear the image that appeared before his eyes.

"Anyway. The teachers have gathered in the headmaster's office."

"And how's the girl? Who is it anyway?"

"A first-year…"

"What? Wa-wait! Someone beat up a first-year girl?"

The others nodded silently.

Harry sighed. How long ago was it… when they were first-years?! What would have been like to have Hermione beaten then? It would have been terrible.

But he was happy that no one mentioned anything about his absence. No one asked anything about what happened yesterday and why he attacked their teacher… For this, he was very grateful for them.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

Here's a new chapter. Well, the first half of it. I don't know when the next one will be ready. There are a lot of things I have to do right now, but I'll make sure to have some time to translate too.

So see you next time.  
>Please Review.<br>Thanks & Bye  
>Hermina<p> 


	38. Confusing thoughts part 2

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 28 – Confusing thoughts (part 2)_

The crying of a baby broke the silence in the staffroom.

"Mrs. Fillmore, I feel responsible for what happened." Lamerin said to Olivia's mother a few days after the incident. "Olivia came to the Gryffindor table to talk to me. Draco Malfoy and his gang don't really like me and I think they used your daughter to teach me a lesson."

The woman looked at her baby lying in the crib. Stainthrop and Honeybourne tried to calm him, with little to no success.

"It's not your fault." She caressed the boy's sad face. "But it's surprising that some students show this little respect towards their teachers and fellow house-mates. I never thought something like this could happen in the Slytherin house."

Severus knew what she meant.

Slytherin has been the house of the greatest pureblood families for centuries. They all knew their and each other's heritage, status. When a half-blood appeared amongst them, they didn't alienate them. No one came to the Slytherin house without earning that right. The students, just like their parents, were known for sticking together. While the adults married between each other, this habit being bad and necessary at the same time, their children followed their example in school. The Slytherin students didn't make friends with people from other houses, but the relationships in the house were tight. There's no record of violence amongst members.

Snape sighed.

"Maybe I'm the most ashamed that my students don't respect their house. On the other hand… I might not be able to be a good head of house anymore. After what happened to my son I can't look at some students without distaste, though they shouldn't be punish for what their fathers did.

"I know what you mean." The woman said seriously. "We, the Fillmores, are a pureblood family, but never associated ourselves with black magic. And I know that there are students here whose parents ended up in Azkaban for they followed the Dark Lord. It must be hard…" She put her hand on Snape's shoulder. "…tolerating the young wizards and witches being cruel. Especially as a head of house. But change is coming… If the new generation of Slytherins needs to find friends from other houses to stay on the right path, then help them in any way." She said quietly.

Severus shivered. The woman's words were like a new goal to him. He smiled.

"Olivia!" The woman cried out when Rowena and Remus entered the room with the girl. Almost all the teachers were present. They offered tea and cookies to the family. Mrs. Fillmore looked at her baby nervously, seeing that Adelaide and Lucinda joined in the soothing, and then sat down.

The four ministry worker tried hard to calm the baby, but their waving, and sharp voices just agitated him even more. Honeybourne gave up and tried to find new ways to entertain the baby.

"You, men don't know how to handle babies at all." Lucinda said. "Come here sweetheart. May I take him out of the crib, Mrs. Fillmore?"

The woman, reluctantly though, gave permission. The professor held the baby like some porcelain doll that could break any moment.

"How big you are! And when you grow up… Oh!"

The others all turned to them. Nothing big happened, except the baby pissing on all the four teachers around him. They looked questioningly at the professors whining about their ruined robes. Some, like McGonagall, could barely keep from laughing. Severus took the baby out of Lucinda's arms.

"Wait, use this!" Rowena gave him a clean blanket.

Severus wrapped the baby in it. Before he could put the baby back in the crib a homely feeling filled his heart. It's been ages since he held a baby. His son watched him with a smile on his face. He held the baby and looked at him with wonder.

The infant stopped crying in the hands of someone who knows what he's doing, and started giggling while watching the people around him. The teachers calmed down too and some of them walked over to take a look at the little boy.

The ghost Lily Potter regarded the baby with a smile that only mothers have. Her husband and Sirius however, watched Severus who looked to be unaware of the world around him.

"He calmed down in your hands quickly." Rowena stepped to him, watching the infant.

The baby grabbed her index finger and started shaking it. The woman blushed and looked at Severus with shining eyes. He smiled.

"Caress his face." The Potions Master advised.

Rowena touched the baby's face softly, earning a big smile. The woman enjoyed this wonderful experience and looked at Severus with a grateful expression. Their eyes filled with passion, breath lingering on each other's faces, they hardly noticed the teachers coming closer to see the baby's smile.

"Let… let me change him." Mrs. Fillmore interrupted them.

That got their attention and they stepped away from each other. Some followed the baby with their eyes, while others, like the Marauders didn't miss the intimate moment.

* * *

><p>Though it wasn't clear who was responsible for what happened to Olivia Fillmore, Malfoy and his gang spent a week long detention with McGonagall. The deputy headmistress didn't get the job because Snape was unfit. She knew that the Slytherins didn't take the wrath of their head of house seriously. Mostly because they rarely experienced it. And she wanted to teach them a lesson.<p>

They argued a lot about the punishment, since there was no conclusive evidence against them. Olivia only remembered that the offenders were older than her and sounded like Malfoy's pals. Since there were no bad guys in the seventh grade, the teachers all made the sixth year gang responsible for what happened.

The professors asked the students of the other houses to not do anything stupid, to prevent future arguments. This year was filled with scandals as it is.

Lamerin watched the carpet in front of the portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room. No Gryffindors could be seen anywhere to ask the password from. He was waiting patiently for a while now until he heard voices from the other side. The door opened.

"And then he did that… Holly crap!" Ron shouted. "Do you have to scare me like that?"

"Sorry." Lamerin smiled. "Is Harry in? Can I go see him?"

"Sure." Ron shrugged looking at the young Snape then stepped aside.

"Thanks." He slipped in.

"What is he up to?" Ron asked from Seamus, continuing their way to the great hall.

Lamerin looked at the common room. The twins weren't here to guide him now. He went up the stairs to the boys' rooms. He knew that's the right one, because the stairs didn't throw him off of his feet. Fred said something about how to get around the spell that prevents boys from going up, but he couldn't remember it well.

He recognized the door of Harry's room, because the letter Seamus put there last time was still on it, though a new version. It seems that Hermione didn't appreciate the message. He smiled and knocked.

"Ron, I said I'm not hungr…." Harry opened the door but stopped when he noticed Lamerin.

"Hello. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, not really knowing what the boy wanted from him.

He felt weird going back to tidying the room. All his stuff was thrown on his bed. He tried to pack his clothes away after neatly folding all of them. Ron found it unnecessary, saying that it will be messy within two days.

He looked at Lamerin while folding one of his muggle jeans. The boy was walking around the room, looking at everything. He didn't know what was so good about the place, but then remembered how he felt the first time entering the room.

It was strange being alone with the boy who he reminded Snape of for years. The boy who suffered so much. The boy who he was mistaken for and suffered for. The boy who… dressed as a girl made him feel…

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

Lamerin looked into his eyes. Those big jewel-like eyes were too beautiful to be called anything but mesmerizing.

"I'd like to talk to you. Man to… man." He smiled seeing that Harry blushed. "Since a lot of things are connecting us. We should've done this earlier…"

Harry nodded.

"Sit down somewhere." He tried to act cool. Lamerin sat down on Neville's bed.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened this summer. It must have been very scary…"

"More like painful." Harry sighed.

He pulled up his shirt and touched the scar.

Lamerin shivered.

"That's something, man… It's a miracle you're alive…"

"I've experienced a few things." Harry shrugged.

Not to brag, but these thing happened almost every day now.

"You know, while I was held captive and after too, I thought a lot about who I was mistaken for. But I never imagined it to be Professor Snape's son…"

"That's what he's best at. Keeping secrets." Lamerin nodded. "It's almost like he hides the fact that he loves me."

"Don't say that! He's unbelievingly happy to have you back. He was very different back then… He didn't… smile this much, or talk… He even dresses different now! Don't laugh, it's true!" Smiled Harry.

"I see you know my father well."

"Well, I had the opportunity to get to know him this summer. Fortunately…" Harry sighed. "…your father is a good man. Life… and my father weren't easy on him. Don't think he hates you… it's just unusual for him that you're so open. That you're so full of emotions."

"It must be hard to adjust to that. But he's getting there. And that's why I came here." Lamerin stood up. "I think I have to show you something. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Not far. Just somewhere in the castle."

Harry pulled his robes on and nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Harry followed the other boy with his hands in his pockets, watching him secretly. Just like his father, Lamerin also wasn't very tall, about average. Because of that he was very close to Harry's height. Thanks to the sun or love Harry grew quite a bit during summer.<p>

Looking at Lamerin's long, ebony hair then his, he noticed that they were the same color. Their skin was very similar too. Their pace and eyes were different, but other than that they looked quite alike.

"It's strange how similar we are…"

He coughed.

"Look, you…"

He started but Lamerin stopped him. On the corner he peaked at the other corridor. Harry crouched and looked out too.

He was surprised to see Professor Snape and Rowena standing there.

"What's this?" He looked up at Lamerin questioningly.

"That's what we have to talk about." He said and pulled the other boy back. "I have to know how you think of Professor Dareling."

Harry shivered. Great. He managed to survive two days in the common room without anyone asking about what happened. Even his best friends didn't force it. And now…

The desperation must have shown on his face, because Lamerin started to explain.

"I'm not thinking about what happened a few days ago. I didn't mean to upset you, sorry. I'm just curious about… how you feel. Because she was engaged to your godfather…"

Harry blinked once. Twice.

"I… don't really understand…"

"Would you… mind…" The older boy tried to explain. "…if… Professor Darelin found happiness… with someone else?"

Harry frowned, thinking hard then smiled.

"Oh! You mean…" But he couldn't continue, because Lamerin covered his mouth.

"Are you crazy? Quiet!"

"Sorry. You mean that your father and her… so... really?" He grinned.

"Well… I don't really know yet. As I said, dad is good at keeping secrets."

They peeked again.

Severus held the woman's hands, their foreheads touched and they looked at each other with passion.

"They're cute." Harry said. "Why won't he kiss her?"

"Because of you."

Harry almost fell over.

"What do you mean?"

"They are afraid of you freaking out."

"Where did they get that from?"

"So you don't mind!?" Lamerin said relieved.

"Why would I?"

"Sirius Black was your godfather, who you loved very much… Someone my father hated more than anyone else. But he respects your and Miss. Dareling's feelings deeply, and doesn't want to cause you pain."

"I… didn't think of that…" Harry said.

"He's afraid of you thinking of this as a sort of revenge…"

"That's stupid!"

"Quiet!"

"Sorry! Look, I can't tell them, but you should imply to them that I have nothing against it. Professor Dareling and I are not relatives. And I don't think I have the right to choose who she can be happy with. Only Sirius could. But… he's not here anymore." Turned Harry to the pair again and sighed.

Lamerin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look!" Harry pointed toward the teachers.

Severus and Rowena brushed lips together lightly for a moment. The boys were too far away to see the blush on their faces. Snape kissed the woman's forehead she then nuzzled her head in his neck. They were silently standing in the sunny corridor.

The boys looked at each other and grinned.

"What do you think of the Snapes and the Potters being friends from now on?" Harry suggested.

"Try convincing Dad with this stuff." Lamerin chuckled. "But I like the idea."

* * *

><p>Next morning there was a knock on the door of Snape's quarters. Lamerin almost fell over in his haste to open it. A boy in black Muggle clothes with long black hair was grinning at him. He looked around and let him in. The visitor gave him a black bag, identical to his. Lamerin went to his room, leaving the other to look around.<p>

Snape appeared a few moments later, drying his face with a towel.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked his son.

The boy turned around and grinned. The smiled vanished from the professor's face.

"Who are you?"

"Shit!" Harry sighed in annoyance.

"Harry! It's you!" Severus said a little embarrassed. "Why did you change your appearance?"

But he couldn't scold the boy, because a person just like him came out of his son's room."

"What the…?" They looked like twins. "Tell me! What's going on?"

"Come on, Dad, we're just going to hang out!" One of them said.

"Don't even think about it. What's this disguise? Even your clothes are similar."

"Oh, professor, it's just a little game…"

"I see you enjoy playing with your father." Severus was offended. "You don't care about how I feel, how much I love you and… what's so funny?" He smiled at the laughing boys.

"I love you too, Dad." One of the boys stepped closer.

"Me too, me too!" The other shouted.

"Very funny." The professor shook his head but couldn't be angry with them. "What are you up to?"

"Just a little prank. Would you tell us the password to the Slytherin common room?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you love us!"

"It's enough to look at you to know that you're up to no good. And what are in your bags? I bet it's Dungbomb! I knew it! I've had enough of the smelly jokes, Harry! The Slytherin corridors are fouler than a stable. If you would have to spend a night in a place like this you would think twice about these pranks!"

"Well, the air up there is much clearer."

"We won't do that, Dad. It'll be good, you'll see! If you don't tell on us. But you would… never do that, right?" He stepped even closer.

"Hey!"

"And you'll have the whole morning off!" Lamerin smiled.

"I don't like that expression…"

"Reminds you of you?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Maleficum."

"Thank you!" The boys ran out.

"We'll bring you butterbeer for this, Dad!"

"What?" The man shouted. He ran after them but they already disappeared.

He was standing in the door, leaning against the door frame then smiled. He shook his head and returned to his room.

* * *

><p>"This cloak is magnificent, Harry!" Lamerin said.<p>

They were getting closer to their destination under the invisibility cloak.

"It's so soft! It's made of some kind of animal, right?"

"I've no idea…"

"And these patterns! Amazing!"

"I see you like it…"

"It's cool! And you can play the murderer with knife well with it! Like in the 'Psycho'!"

"What?"

"You know…"

He pulled out his wand and reached out with it like he was about to strike down. Only his hand could be seen because of the invisibility cloak.

"You're insane!"

Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"Why, it'd be a really good prank!"

"Ssshhh! Hannah's coming!"

They got out of the Hufflepuff prefect's way and waited until she disappeared.

"Do you think the password your father gave us is the right one?"

"I hope so! Otherwise we'll sleep with clip on our noses!"

Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"It's here!"

"Have you ever been in there?"

"Just once, four years ago. Ron and I managed to get in. Hermione made Polyjuice potion for us and we turned into Crabbe and Goyle, and Malfoy let us in."

"Good! Then you know your way around there!"

"Well, not really… I haven't seen the bedrooms." Harry whispered as they were getting closer to the portrait.

"It's okay. We'll find it somehow."

"Maleficum!" Harry said.

The portrait seemed scared that someone invisible said the password.

"Who's this? Show yourself!"

"Shit! It won't open up!"

"I didn't think of this…"

"Now what? How do we get in?"

"Who is it?" The portrait asked again.

"We're such amateurs! What's plan B?"

"Do you think we can get in by cutting it out of the frame?"

They stopped talking when the portrait started screaming and shouting. They held their breaths for a minute.

"Murderers! MURDERERS!" The portrait cried, waking up everyone around them.

The door opened and the Slytherins came out.

"What the hell are you shouting for, you idiot?" Goyle asked.

"They want to KILL ME!"

Fortunately, the Slytherins started to laugh too, because the two boys could barely keep their voice down. Some of them left to the great hall, leaving place for boys to get in. Just a few people remained in the common room. Two third years and three fifth year girls, but they left to their room.

"Now or never." Lamerin whispered.

They went to the opposite way.

"Pretty…" Harry commented.

"Who? The girl on the picture?"

"No!" Harry smiled. "The common room. It's nice and all."

"I think it's a little too much…"

"Look!" Harry pointed toward a plate on one of the doors.

**D. Malfoy, B. Zabini, , G. Goyle, T. Nott**

"Wow." Lamerin whistled. "That' one hell of a room…"

"Let's go in!"

They opened the door and fortunately there was no one there, so they entered.

"Let's take off the cloak."

"I hope their trunks are not locked…" Harry said as he pulled out a pair of gloves.

He stepped to the one that read **D.M.**.

"Well, Draconius, let's see your dirty laundry…"

While Lamerin looked at Crabbe's and Goyle's stuff, Harry tried to rummage through Malfoy's thing undetected. Then he found the boys underwears.

An evil smile appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, that was my leg…"<p>

"Sorry. Where do we put it?"

"On the wall across the Great Hall. There…"

"Watch out, watch out!" Lamerin pulled Harry to the wall.

It was late at night; no one was on the corridors except the patrolling teachers and the prefects. Hermione and Anthony appeared on the corridor, but left soon.

"They almost caught us. Hermione knows about the cloak but Goldstein doesn't… It would have been hard to explain…"

"Okay, okay. Now sit on my shoulder!"

"Can you hold me? I'm pretty heavy…"

"Not heavier than me… You couldn't hold me for sure! Come on!"

Lamerin knelt down and Harry sat on his shoulder. Wobbly though, they managed to stand up. The cloak being small Lamerin's legs were visible but the darkness hid them well.

"Wand at a ready!" He whispered.

He pulled out his too.

"Vingardium leviosa!" He whispered and silk underpants floated in front of him.

"It's your turn! Come on!"

"Magifix or Eternifix?"

"Eternifix! Eternifix!"

"Are you crazy? How would that look? Draconius' briefs would stay here forever!"

"Gross!"

"Think about it! That'd be one of a sight. Anyone who enters would see this and…"

"Okay, okay, you convinced me! Just do it!"

Harry used the Magifix spell to glue everything needed.

"Done!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Longbottom! Stop! You're not allowed to run on the corridors!"<p>

"Neville, run!" Dean shouted.

"You need to see this!" Seamus on the front said.

A small crowd gathered in front of the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry didn't run like his friends. He was walking hand in hand with Ginny, who was wearing one of her favorite black dresses. It was barely noticeable under her robes.

They were laughing about a joke as they reached the crowd.

"What is it?" The girl stood on her tip-toes. "What's everyone looking at?"

"I don't know…" Harry said with pretended innocence.

The students up front were laughing and letting others closer.

Silk underwear was glued on the wall with Malfoy's initials on it. Under it was something else. A parchment with the following message.

**I quit!  
>My negligent and arrogant master's<br>rear end I don't wish to see anymore!  
>Looking for a new loyal owner,<br>an orphaned underwear.**

"What's happening here?" Snape arrived with Remus and McGonagall.

Upon seeing the message on the wall he couldn't say anything. He looked at Harry, who shrugged innocently. His son looked at him the same way.

"What's happening here? Out of my way!" Malfoy pushed two Hufflepuff students away.

His face turned red when he saw his own underwear on the wall, not really noticing the message under it.

"Take it off! Take it off!" He yelled to his minions, who tried to reach it then fell on each other. The crowd just kept laughing.

* * *

><p>Here it is! I really like Lamerin. He's a really mischievous boy.<br>The next chapter is called 'Changes'

See you next time whenever that may be!

PLEASE R&R

Bye

Hermina


	39. Changes part 1

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 29 – Changes (part 1)_

Harry quickly entered the toilet on the second floor, already zipping his pants. He drank a lot of pumpkin juice during lunch. And on Potions they had to stir the potion four times then pour some of it from high into the cauldron. That turned out to be quite a torture, making him almost wet himself. He could barely hold it until the first toilet stall.

Reaching the place at the last minute, his knees shook as he relieved himself. He let out a lout moan.

A few boys laughed and looked out of the other toilet booths to see who enjoyed pissing so much.

From the cabin next to his came the sound of shouting and screaming. Suspiciously yellow drops tinted the wall that separated the booths. Harry grinned. A third year Ravenclaw boy ran out of the toilet looking pale with wet trousers. Harry zipped up his jeans and walked to the other toilet stall then shook his head.

"Myrtle…" The head of the ghost was in the toilet.

"Watch out or I'll bite it off!"

"You've changed. What happened?"

"Nowadays even ghosts aren't the same." The girl sighed. "The other day I saw Peeves knocking over a bunch of armors in front of the Bloody Baron then running away without punishment."

Harry shook his head.

"You, who knew the old morals, should show an example to the young ones."

"Dumbledore says the same." Myrtle shrugged and sank back into the toilet.

* * *

><p>Remus yawned. Putting his hand in front of his mouth while stretching, he was surprised to see a hairy thing on it. He smiled at his success.<p>

"I see you're making progress." James grinned, standing next to the bed with his wife.

"It's getting better. Sirius?"

"I think he drowned himself in the lake."

Remus looked at Lily. He couldn't really understand how a dead person can kill himself.

"He's… a little pissed, I think." Lily shrugged.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"A lot of things happened. Severus kissed Rowena!"

"W-wow. That explains it…"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What should I say? I don't want your son to be mad at me again for meddling in Rowena's and Severus's affairs."

He saw James opening his mouth to say something then closing it.

"Does Harry know?"

"Yes, he saw them…"

"And was he pissed?"

"Not at all. He seemed happy for them." Lily answered.

"So that's why Sirius is pouting?"

"Probably…"

"James, you have no idea about how he feels. I think it's just that…" The woman turned to Lupin. "…even he's not sure about his own feelings. He doesn't know what he feels for Rowena, if he feels anything at all… And he might be afraid for her. "

"Afraid?"

"Of course. He disappointed her. He's afraid that Severus will cause her pain too…"

"I think Sirius thinks too much about this." Remus stated. "He didn't have feelings for her for a long time. He didn't even say a word about her these past two years until she showed up. He's just thinking about the 'what if's… Rowena is a grown woman who can take care of herself. And she can decide what to do or not…"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to visit Graham! I'm going to be with my darling!" Ginny screamed while running up to Harry, hugging him.<p>

"What? How?"

"Come!" She dragged the boy to one corner of the common room. After sitting down, she continued. "I can spend Christmas at his place! Isn't it great?!"

"And your parents? Did they give you permission?"

"It's a long story. I've been planning this for a while now. It started…" She stopped when two second year girls passed them. "So. Mom got a letter from Graham's mother saying that they'd like to have me over again. Because I was such a good girl last time… And she asked if I could go there during the winter holiday, since Graham will be home too. Then Mom wrote me asking what I think about it. And I sent a letter back on the same day saying that I'd love to and she wrote to them. So it's all settled."

"Cool. So you leave me here for Christmas too?"

Ginny held Harry's face with both hands and kissed his forehead.

"You'll be fine without me." She winked.

* * *

><p>"Great!" Professor Flitwick said. "All of your candles are lit? None gone out?This room is a bit windy today… Good! Now concentrate on the person you want to make prettier with this charm. And don't forget: no wands!"<p>

Ron frowned and closed his eyes. It was hard to concentrate on anyone because the Quidditch practice that was canceled yesterday was irritating him. Another evening they had to miss because of the Slytherin. And he didn't understand why Harry let the Ravenclaw practice in their time. Lately these two houses practiced only, making no room for the other two. He knew that the match coming soon made it necessary for those two teams to practice more, but he still found in unfair that Harry let them.

However, he had to concentrate, because they will get a mark on their performance in Charms today. He cleared his mind, or at least tried, and pictured Hermione's face. From time to time he looked at her just to make sure.

"Don't expect anything to happen after saying the first line. Repeat it over and over again."

Harry looked at his pink candle burning and smiled.

He used so many of these charms since he started protecting his loved ones. He wished happiness and bravery for Ginny, love for his two best friends, health for Remus… Even the Dursleys received some protection. If only they knew that a spell was watching over them… they'd die at the spot.

After so much practice, it wasn't a surprise that he became Flitwick's favorite along with Hermione. He performed the new spells first in class almost all the times. His classmates were fascinated and often asked for his help.

He was calm knowing that this was a much simpler spell than the ones he used to do. There can be no problems. He knew that he could use the spell on more than one person at once. While the others murmured the lines he gathered his energy.

It was like a beautiful music in his ear…

"Just believe in making them more beautiful…"

He wished that Marie would think of him too. He wanted her to feel how much he missed her. But he was afraid that the spell would reach her when she was with others. They would be scared and hysteric. So he threw a kiss in his mind and turned his attention to his targets.

"Then it can be possible…"

The music became louder. It sounded like an old music box and the melody made it easier to concentrate.

"If you believe then everything is possible…"

He turn to the ceiling with his eyed closed, not knowing that Professor Flitwick was watching him.

"Moonlight, sunshine, let the wind take you…" Harry started and felt the light breeze on his skin and in his ears. "May the light fly to them…!"

He smiled, feeling his energy fly up and go to the people he choose.

"… sunshine, let the wind take you…" He sighed.

The sound in his ears became louder while the faces of his loved ones flashed before his eyes. A bright circle appeared around then on the floor. Professor Dareling was standing in the staff room, near the window looking at Snape when a green circle lit up at her feet. The light breeze moved her clothes. She looked at the odd light that looked like a slice of orange. Snape recognized the symbol after a few moments. Ginny was so startled that she started screaming making the unicorn that was next to her run away. Hermione couldn't concentrate on the charm because of the feeling the spell caused, and almost knocked the candles over. Ron brightened, thinking that his spell worked at last, be when he saw that the circle around the girl was the same green color that was coming from Harry's irises he was disappointed.

Harry's eyes shined for a moment longer. Professor Flitwick leaned over his desk to watch and his classmates were looking at him like he was the World's Eight Wonder.

He found that the feeling this gave him was one of ecstasy. He was sweaty all over with his heart beating a mile an hour while gasping for air. His face showed happiness and bliss. A satisfied but shy smile appeared on his face while trying to hide from the curious gazes.

"Come on, concentrate on your own task!" The professor said. He wrote something in his book all the while looking at Harry then turned to the other students. He watched them, but found that none of them, not even Hermione, figured out how to do the spell.

But Harry wasn't only good at Charms. He was very successful on McGonagall's lessons too. Hermione was a little irritated. Not because of jealousy, more like the sudden change that she wasn't the best in everything anymore. And while she studied that much out of duty, Harry did it for fun. Turning the color of his eyes and hair became so natural that he could become a magical hairdresser anytime. The girl shared her problem with Hagrid who then invited Harry for tea one afternoon.

"It's not fair, what you're saying, Hagrid." The boy sipped from his drink. "I'm not good to be better than Hermione. It's insulting that you're thinking of me like that…" He said quietly, a bit disappointed. "Just because she was the best at everything she doesn't have to be rude now that I am good at something too. Does she want me to hold back?!"

"You can say whatever you want, but she thinks you're only showing off…"

"What? Me? Showing off? She's one to say!" Harry spitted. He slammed his cup down. "She was the best for years, the favorite of the teachers. Always raising her hand. And I'm the show off?"

"Well, Harry…"

"No, Hagrid, I'm sorry! I'm not going to hide in the last row so she can be in the spotlight again. Please understand that I can't! I learn things that interest me at least, things that I can do without much effort! Now I don't have to copy Hermione's homework, because I understand them! And I started to enjoy it! Can't you understand, Hagrid? Everything was a bother but now I've changed. Maybe I'm starting to find my place in both worlds. And it's good! Why… why can't she understand this?"

"They got bad marks on Charms because of you. Do you know when the last time that happened to Hermione was?

"It's not my fault that they couldn't concentrate."

"They were disturbed by your spell. But it's not the matter. You overachieved. They are angry because it turned out that you used the spell on two other people too. It seems to me that you were showing off."

"And?! I could do it because I practiced and used more powerful spells before!"

Harry stopped realizing what he just said.

"Whatever." He continued to divert the giant's attention. "Hagrid, we're not kids anymore. We've grown out of the ages when she was the clever, I'm the brave and Ron the funny… When we grow up we have to be strong to fight for a good cause. I'm sorry that Hermione sees me as a rival. But if that's the case then she should learn more to be better than me. I would do that…"

"Hermione doesn't want to compete with you."

"Then she should accept that she can't be the best at everything." Harry murmured, starting to lose his patience. "Pretty girl, clever girl, the favorite of the teachers, prefect…"

Hagrid lifted an eyebrow and looked at the boy.

"So you're still angry about not becoming the prefect?"

Harry didn't say anything looking around, arranging his robes.

"So that's the case."

"I deserve it more than, let's say, Ron!"

"Don't be jealous of Ron! A real friend doesn't do that!" The giant said quietly.

"I got over the fact that Dumbledore didn't think I was suitable. He didn't trust me. After all I went through and how much I proved my loyalty. It was a real backstabbing."

"And you're trying to prove how bad that decision was."

"Yes."

"No one is always right, Harry. You get ahead of others by admitting your mistakes."

However, the boy only gripped his trousers. Why was Hagrid lecturing him? Why is it so hard for him to understand?

For years, he would have given his scar and the horrible things he lived through and the fame to anyone. Now that he's growing up he's starting to understand what he has to do and now they think he's showing off. That's a really grateful thing to do.

"I'd better go, Hagrid." He stood up. "I don't want you to be mad at me too."

He walked to the door but looked back before leaving.

"You know, I thought at least you would understand me. You were the one to bring me here. We were in all sorts of adventures, always came out to you, and even attended to your brother… It's not our fault that he escaped… Whatever happened, you always believed me and stood up for me. In second year, in forth year, when everyone turned against me… I don't know what changed now."

* * *

><p>"Maybe you've changed too fast, Harry." Remus sighed. Harry went to him next. "And it's so unusual for the others."<p>

"Tell me… when you attended this school… with Dad and Sirius… Did you think of each other as rivals? You were a very bright student! Even so, everyone says that Dad and Sirius were the best at everything. Were you never mad at each other?"

"No." Remus smiled. "We studied together to succeed."

"But why isn't this working for us?"

"Wait…"

"It's not fair!"

"Wait." Remus sat down in front of him, with a smile on his face. He held the boy's nervously shaking hands and looked into his eyes. "You have to be patient. You have to be happy for the other's success. But if you don't appreciate their achievements, whether it's Quidditch, prefect things or study related, then don't expect them to praise you."

Harry slumped down.

"I hate waiting… being patient."

"I know that at this age it's hard." He hugged the boy. "You're all stupid and stubborn, and the tiniest thing can make you angry… This will fade away in time."

Harry didn't say anything as he listened to the comforting words. The man's quiet chuckle turned his attention back to the present.

"You look so happy nowadays. Did something happen?"

"Tonks is coming."

"That explains it." Harry grinned then turned sad again. "Everyone can be with the person they love except me…"

"Well, invite her over for Christmas."

Harry jumped up from the chair.

"Is it allowed? Can I really invite a Muggle here?"

"The students can invite their parents and relatives even if they are Muggles. Even the Dursleys could visit you when you're sick. So I think Marie can come too. Naturally, you have to ask for permission from Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall… And just this once you should use your advantage that the Headmaster lets you do more things than others. It would make your Christmas better."

"But…" Harry fell back into lethargy. "What happens when she finds out what I am? All summer…" He swallowed. "…I lied to her."

"Well, it won't be easy to explain. And a lot of people would advise you to keep her ignorant to this, but… if you feel so strongly for each other, it would be better to clean things up. For her safety too."

"You're right… You know what? I'm going to the library!"

"Why?"

"To see if it's really allowed. To be prepared if they want to reject the idea. I don't want to be easily fooled." He grinned and ran out not even stopping before reaching the door of the library.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone,<p>

It's been a while since the last update and I'm home alone, being sick… (what a nice last day of the year this is. Now I can't go to watch the fireworks or drink champagne.)

Never mind. I wanted to post this chapter on Christmas day, but got delayed by relatives and friends. However, I decided to upload at least one chapter each month so here's December's update.

Part two will be up soon (probably), because I'm stuck in bed and also studying for exams.

Thank you for the Favs and Follows.

R&R please

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY DEAR READERS!

bye

Hermina


	40. Changes part 2

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 29 – Changes (part 2)_

The remaining part of the week went by past, especially for the Ravenclaw students. Those DA members who were also part of the Quidditch team skipped the meetings to make more time for practicing. Even their evenings were spent with training; Madame Hooch had to chase them away a few times. Cho walked around like a zombie. Being a seventh year student, she had a lot of studying to do too. Harry sympathized with her, but that was all, because their relationship ended before really starting. Even though he sometimes saw the fire in her eyes, like that time under the mistletoe, he never wanted to start over again.

Thinking about this he entered his room and found Ron and Hermione cuddled together on the bed.

"Oh, God!" Harry screamed while covering his eyes and closing the door. "Sorry!"

"Harry!"

"Come in! What's with you?" Hermione sat up.

"I'd rather not… I didn't mean to disturb you…"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked with an innocent but nervous tone that suggested that even the thought of the misunderstood situation disturbed him. "We were just talking. Hermione finally put down the books! For me! I always knew that I was special!" He grinned.

The girl only smiled while unbuttoning her robes to get more comfortable. She broke the awkward silence.

"Come, sit down."

Harry shrugged and plopped down on the messy bed.

"And what were you talking about?"

"About the upcoming Halloween-week."

"What?"

"Maybe Harry hasn't heard about it yet, Ron. The prefects managed to convince the teachers to not only hold a feast on Halloween."

"We've been planning for months."

"So that's why the prefects-gatherings were always in the Great Hall."

"Yeah."

"And what's going to happen?"

"Well, the name isn't really good, because it won't take a week just three days. The party will be on Friday and the other two days will be looser too."

"The teachers allowed us to wear clothes other than robes on Wednesday and Thursday. Except during Potions where the safety wear is still needed."

"And there's more."

"They gave us permission to have a ball on Friday."

"A ball?"

"A costume ball! We can wear any costume we want!"

"Wow!" Harry grinned, imagining his friends in the most bizarre costumes. "That sounds quite interesting. But you could have told me sooner. How can I make my costume in a week?"

"Don't worry." Ron said. "Our clothes aren't ready either. And everyone will leave it to the last moment."

Harry didn't know what to say, but then he remembered what Hagrid and Remus told him.

"You're really… good to make this happen. It must've taken a lot of effort."

He could see the relief on his friends face when they looked at each other.

"I'm really looking forward to it." He added but found it a little too emotional.

Hermione hugged him, gave a kiss on both their cheeks and left the room.

The boys watched the closed door for a while then Harry winked at Ron.

"So you're in the 'lying together on the bed' stage already?"

"Huh?"

"You know." Harry grinned. "First looking at each other… holding hands… first kiss… hugging… then lying together… well?"

Ron blushed so hard it almost matched the color of his hair.

"You don't have to deny it in front of me." He elbowed the boy to make the same atmosphere as before.

To his surprise, Ron fell on his bed looking serious. He was watching the ceiling, so Harry followed his gaze like there was something there then shrugged and lied down next to Ron.

"You can't believe how strange this is." He said after a short silence. "We were friends for so many years and now…"

Harry smiled.

"Because we were always arguing like kids! I've never though that someday I'll… kiss her." He said quietly.

"Ron." Harry smiled. "It was so obvious that someday you two will be a couple. You were made for each other. Just stay together."

"It's so unbelievable to go from friendship to… love. I have to look at her in a different way."

"Because she's a woman…"

"Because she's a woman. Do you know how I felt when she first kissed me?"

"So she kissed you first?" Harry grinned.

"That's not the point! Do you know what it was like? Horrible! That was when I first realized that she's a girl too! Until then… she was just a friend with whom we did things together, like she was a boy too…"

Harry chuckled again.

"Then she kisses me and hugs me… so it was horrible."

"It's better than you think. When did she kiss you first?"

"We were walking back home through the park. She pretended to be cold and held my hand and stepped closer. By then a voice in my head said: 'Whoa, what's happening?'…"

"And then?"

"She asked if she could get under my coat since she was cold."

"And you let her?" Harry asked and sat up.

"Well... yeah… I thought I'd die… my heart was beating so fast. And I had to hold her close to be able to walk. So we were walking like a gnome…"

Harry almost fell off the bed laughing.

"And then?" He asked, brushing off tears of joy."

"We were waiting at the bus stop with a lot of people around us. Hermione was a little afraid, because it was kinda late and Dumbledore told us not to walk around at night. Someone might be watching us. So I felt her squeezing my hand harder and… I don't know how, but… I hugged her."

"Ooooooh. And she?"

"She looked at me blushing then closed her eyes as she… kissed me."

"Sweet… I hope it's not like my first kiss with Cho. And… how's it going now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… did you talk about her sleeping… here with you?"

"N-no."

"There's no need to rush, but… don't you want that?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Ron!"

"I don't know, Harry… that would be even stranger than this. But… it was really good having her next to me."

"I knew I shouldn't have come in! Sorry, mate!"

"It's okay."

* * *

><p>Next day the three of them went to the great hall to have breakfast together. The day of the big match that everyone was waiting for. Will the Ravenclaw beat the Slytherin? The green and silver team entered the room proudly with their Nimbus 2001s in hand and Malfoy in the front. And while they received little attention, the entrance of the Ravenclaw team caused a huge applause. Harry smiled at Cho which made the girl blush before waving at him.<p>

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. You know… sometimes she looks like she's undressing me." Harry said quietly.

"Then don't look at her! I'd rather see you with my sister than with her!"

"Oh, come on! It's over with her!"

"I can see that." Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey! I'm faithful to Marie! Even so…"

"Welcome everyone!" The headmaster rose from his seat. "After breakfast, we're waiting for all of you to watch an exciting game today. Enjoy your meal!"

The plates suddenly filled up with delicious food.

"Sweet potato!" Ernie shouted.

They all began to eat and Harry continued thinking about Cho.

When going to the stadium, Ron's words came to his mind again.

"I really don't want anything from her… I have Marie… who, if everything goes as planned, will visit me on Christmas…"

He researched in the library if it really is possible to invite her. But even if every obstacle is cleared, there's still a possibility that Marie would want nothing to do with him. He was lying to her all summer about his school, friends and Snape too. Can he really face her after all these lies? The butterflies in his stomach wouldn't go away.

"Look Harry! The Snitch is out!" Ron shouted.

"Come on, Ravenclaw!" Ginny yelled next to them while waving a big blue flag.

"Bradley has the ball, passes it to Atkinson… But Goyle takes it! No, Doyle gets it back! Over to Bradley… WHAT TEAMWORK! Aaaand… Goal! Ten-zero to Ravenclaw!" Dean yelled into the microphone.

Those who cheered for the Ravenclaw threw blue confetti up in the air making it look like a blue lagoon.

"Twenty-zero! Go on, Ravenclaw!" They heard Dean's voice. While everyone was preoccupied with the sight, the Ravenclaw team managed to score once again.

This made them even braver to go against the opposing team, but the Slytherins were getting better too. The scores were almost the same all the time. After one and a half hours the score was 150-140 with the players getting very tired. The weather didn't help either, and as the first thunder could be heard they all looked up.

"Wow, Malfoy that was close!" The crowd hissed with Dean, when one of the Ravenclaw Beaters almost hit Draco's pretty little blond head.

The Slytherin Seeker cursed and continued looking for the Snitch.

"Crabbe sends the Bludger towards Doyle and misses! The young Ravenclaw is excellent on the broom! Atkinson, Bradley back to Atkinson… WHAT TEAMWORK!"

"Thomas, can't you say something else than 'what teamwork'?" Professor McGonagall murmured.

It started raining when the blue team scored another. The spectators tried to hide from the freezing cold water under their robes, but soon, they were all wet.

"Aren't you cold?" Severus asked Lamerin, who was sitting with the teachers. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be fine." The boy smiled thankfully.

"Come closer." He opened his robe and hugged the boy close.

Snape then pulled out his wand, pointed towards the sky and whispered a spell.

"Contego!"

Lamerin didn't notice anything different except the fact that no more rain fell on them. It was like an invisible roof protecting them. When looking up, he saw the raindrops falling on something above them; a spell that protected them like a shield.

He looked at his father amazed, but the man closed his eyes and rested his head on the boy's. Lamerin turned back to watch the match.

The players were slipping on their brooms. The Chasers could barely hold the Quaffle, the Beater's bats could do nothing against the wild Bludgers, and in the darkness the Snitch was impossible to find.

Even so, Draco suddenly flew towards something with Cho in his tail.

"The Seekers finally started!" Dean jumped up from his seat, while the students started mumbling and pointing towards something, momentarily forgetting about the rain.

Draco was way ahead of the girl, but Cho was getting closer and closer. Even in the wet clothes she was lighted than the Slytherin boy and that was a huge advantage. When a lightning brightened the sky the girl also found the Snitch. Leaning forward she quickly found herself next to Draco,

"Get lost, squinty!" The boy shouted.

The girl however didn't listen to him, trying to push him away with her elbow. She yelped in pain when the boy pushed her with all his strength.

"You son of a…!"

He kicked Malfoy's shin bit the leggings protected him. They were pushing each other while rushing after the Snitch. Reaching their arms they tried to get closer when a blinding lightning struck going towards the Golden Snitch. Both of them lost control of their brooms and started falling. The lightning seemed to cause malfunction in the brooms compass; they were circling near the ground. The Nimbus 2001 dropped Draco face first in the mud.

The students jumped up at the sight, but their mouths were left open when Cho landed. The girl fell on her spine spinning for a while then rolled over and stopped. She moved no more.

"Cho…" Harry whispered. "Cho!"

Students and teachers also ran to them. Draco knelt up, but his shoulder seemed to be in immense pain. Snape knelt next to him helping the boy sit and supporting his head.

"Draco. Where does it hurt?"

"Here…" He squeezed his right shoulder.

Snape tore the robes and touched the aching place. He pushed the boy's hand away and looked at his son with worry in his eyes.

"Hold him down. I have to pop his shoulder back."

Lamerin nodded and with all his weight held the Malfoy boy down. Snape held Draco's arm and with a grimace yanked it. The boy screamed but the pain seemed to be subsiding after a few moments. However, Snape didn't let him sit up.

"Stay there! Madame Pomfrey will take a look at you."

With this he stood up to look at the Ravenclaw girl.

There was quite a crowd around her. The younger ones watched crying as Dumbledore levitated her on a stretcher. Harry also paled as they left towards the Hospital Wing.

"She's not moving…" He muttered. "Why isn't she moving?" He turned to Ron.

But the boy couldn't say anything; he was just as shaken as his friend. Hermione took their hands leading them away from the crowd to follow the teachers to the Hospital Wing.

They saw Madame Pomfrey getting the medical book, flipping through it and using her wand when she found the right spell. The girl's body was engulfed by a warm yellow light.

"Miss. Chang." Dumbledore leaned close to her. "Can you hear me?"

Cho tiredly opened her eyes.

"Headmaster…" She whispered.

"Cho!" Harry shouted and ran to her.

"Harry…" The girl smiled.

"Is she going to be okay?" The boy asked Madame Pomfrey.

"I think so." The woman nodded. "Her bones are mended, but she will be sent to Saint. Mungo's this instant."

That's a load off his mind. She smiled at the girl.

"It's a pity you have to leave before the ball…"

"I'll be better soon…"

"Get well, okay?"

"Only if you dance with me once on Friday…"

"That's… blackmailing." Harry grinned. "Okay." He nodded.

The Saint Mungo's workers ran into the room gathering around the girl then left with the headmaster leading the way.

* * *

><p>Harry was lying on his bed, curled up like a small child, with Hermione stroking his hair even hours later. Ginny was next to him while Ron leaned against the wall and talked.<p>

"Harry, you saw her, she's going to be fine."

Harry cuddled next to Ginny.

"It was terrible to see. I thought she broke her neck… and died…!"

"Harry, the healers mended her bones." Hermione said, trying to reassure him.

"But isn't she going to be… handicapped?"

Even his friends didn't know what to say to this.

"Look, she wouldn't have asked you for a dance… if she… you know…" Ron tried.

"Harry..." Hermione said seriously. "The healers can do much more than Muggle doctors. Trust me. I researched it not too long ago because of a Herbology homework. Cho will be fine."

"So you still have feeling for her." Ginny said.

"I was in love with her for two and a half years… But this is different. I love Marie now. I'm sure of it, trust me. Cho… I'm just worried for. I couldn't even do anything else, if Marie comes…"

"WHAT?" His friends shouted.

"Didn't I tell you yet? I… well Remus told me that I should invite her over for Christmas."

"But Harry! She doesn't know that you're a wizard!"

"I'll tell her in a letter."

"In a letter! Harry!" Hermione said a bit angrily.

"What else can I do? Call her on the phone?" When no one answered he continued. "I'll send Hedwig so not to scare her."

"She won't believe you."

"I'll send her pictures too. Seeing those she must believe me."

"Harry, is it really a good idea? Is it even allowed?"

"Hermione, when did we care about the rules?" Ron murmured.

"I looked around in the library and there is no law against telling a Muggle close to you about this… And Marie is very close to me."

"Yes, but…"

"And I think it would be safer if she knew everything. If… because of me dark wizards were to attack her she wouldn't understand anything. But if she's aware of their existence… maybe she has a better chance to survive…"

Hermione, who always refuted everything, didn't say a word.

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"I wanted to talk to him today, after the match. But I don't want to disturb him after what happened. Maybe tomorrow."

"And what will you write in that letter?"

"I don't know… That's the hardest part…"

* * *

><p>Lamerin sleepily walked from his room to his father's. After knocking and not getting an answer, and because the door was open, he entered. In his hand was the now quite fat bunny he sent to the man.<p>

The boy looked at the bed where the professor was lying fast asleep. He put the bunny on the ground then sat down next to it with his chin on the bed, watching his father.

The man was smiling in his sleep.

Lamerin was thinking about how empty his life must have been before. A lot of people told him how much his father changed recently; how much nicer he is to his colleagues and students, how much more he smiles and how he always seems content. The grief that lasted almost two decades didn't destroy his heart after all and Lamerin was very grateful to everyone who helped him be like this again.

Severus stretched and was about to turn on his side when the rabbit jumped on the bed. The professor sensed the presence of the animal and cracked open his eyes.

"Good morning." His son greeted him quietly with an apologetic smile. He looked at the animal that was coming to them. "I'm sorry he woke you. I didn't want to bring him…"

"It's okay." Severus leaned closer to brush his son's black hair. "Come here." He invited.

Lamerin sat on the mattress watching their pet as the animal lay down between them.

"I swear I've never seen a rabbit like this." Severus said with a smile when the bunny lay down with his legs stretched out.

"Pan isn't an ordinary rabbit." Lamerin stroked the animal's big ears.

"Don't tell me you call him that."

"I do, sometimes he even listens to it."

"Well, he would look good in a big pan…"

"Dad!"

Severus chuckled and fell back onto the pillow.

"You slept very peacefully. What were you dreaming about?"

"Professor Dareling." The man said with a smile.

"And was it good?"

"Very. We very swimming in the lake and sitting on the giant octopus' legs…"

Lamerin started laughing.

"I'd like to see that!"

"I'd rather you not…"

"And have you ever gone swimming with her in the lake?" The boy asked in a mysterious tone. His father slowly shook his head. "Dad, I told you that I'm happy if you're happy. And if it's her that makes you feel that… and Harry didn't have a problem either."

Severus sat up.

"Harry? Harry knows that…"

"We saw you two." Lamerin shrugged.

"Where?"

"On the corridor, near the columns. Why, did you do something somewhere else too?"

Severus blushed a little then asked.

"And… how did he react?"

"He said you look good together. He had nothing against it, so relax."

Snape thought about the times he spoke with Harry last week and the way he acted during the lessons, but found nothing strange in his behavior.

"And we get along too. It's like a peace between the two families."

"And I suppose the underwear incident was the celebration of this peace?!" Snape said with irony in his voice. "You know what I think about these things…"

"I know!"

"His father did the same to me! So either you find something fair or…"

"Okay, we won't do anything like this, I promise! But we had to…I…" The boy continued more seriously. "… wanted to tell you… I was… quite surprised that you helped Draco yesterday."

Severus sighed.

"It's very painful when you dislocate a shoulder…"

"I know that wasn't the only reason." Lamerin smiled. "You'd like him to be good, right?"

"Long ago… he looked up to me and I was his support here…"

"Now, because of me you lost his trust… Do you think they can be lead to the right path?"

"I'm not sure what to think anymore…"

* * *

><p>"Well?" Ron and Hermione asked when Harry left the headmaster's office on Sunday morning.<p>

Harry smiled and jumped into Ron's arms.

"She can come! He said I can invite her!"

His friends happily hugged him, but the moment didn't last long because Hermione mentioned how much homework they have, so they made their way back to the common room. Harry, to avoid doing the Herbology homework and the Charms essay started writing the letter though he didn't really know what to write. The most difficult part seemed to be the beginning. He didn't know how to tell her why he lied for all those months. After writing down the truth the words just kept coming and coming, using more and more paper to write on about his sad confession. Hermione was quite proud of him, thinking that the boy was working on his homework so enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone,<p>

Here's the next chapter. I hope the New Year started out well for all of you. I'll try translating a few more chapters in January, but no promises.

The next chapter is about the Halloween Ball (I think), so see you there.

R&R please R&R

bye

Hermina


	41. Party time part 1

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 30 – Party time (part 1)_

The days before the Halloween-week were spent with much anxiety. The students, after the Quidditch match on Saturday, got to go to Hogsmeade on Sunday to buy their costumes and all the things they needed. Well, at least the third years and above. The younger students made long lists and asked others in their houses to purchase the items giving them a few extra galleons in exchange. The Creevey-brothers gain a small fortune by accepting a lot of lists from second year girls and spent all the money to buy sweets. Dean and Seamus came back with two bags of mysterious things that no one was allowed to see.

"Just… just our costumes." Seamus answered when Hermione questioned them.

Harry didn't buy much, instead spent the day with Ginny walking around while listening to her ranting.

"These black stockings are very pretty. And the patterns. So sexy, right? I've never had something like this before… I'm so excited! And these shoes go well with them, and how cheap they were! I was very surprised! I guess I'll have blisters on my legs. It's really hard to get used to high-heels… Why can't we wear normal shoes? I bet it was a wizard who designed it! But if he had to walk around all day in them, he wouldn't have thought about making them! Right? Harry, are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"You're daydreaming. What's with you?"

"Nothing, it's just hard to get into the mood when I don't even know if Marie will talk to me at all or not and when Cho is in the hospital."

"Harry." The girl came to a halt. "You don't have to worry about Cho. The Healers healed patients in even worse condition. And Marie…"

"Marie is different! You don't even know her! She's…" He sighed and sat down on a rock. "She's so contradictory…"

He kicked a few stones away.

"She's very sensitive and delicate like a porcelain doll you always have to take care of. Like a flower you always have to protect from those who wish to pick it up. On the other hand… she's so attractive, sensual that it makes me hot all over… and I can see the mischief in her eyes… and the desire… the passion that drives me crazy and… makes me want her. But I can't imagine how she will… react to my letter. The boy who she trusted in… her first love… the one with whom she lost her innocence… lied to her all along. How do I know that she won't despise me or something?"

"Harry." Ginny leaned closer with a smile on her face. "If she loves you, she won't detest you."

"You don't lie to the one you love."

"You didn't have a choice."

Ginny held his face in both hands and planted her lips on the boy's. Biting lightly then releasing them she slowly opened her eyes; it was obvious that she wanted to always remember the feeling.

"G-ginny?" Harry said and blushed like a shy little boy.

"You were so down… I hope you're feeling better now…"

"But… but…"

"Plus…" Ginny shrugged. "I was always curious… what it feels like to kiss you… "

That caused a small smile to appear on Harry's face too. Raising an eyebrow and shaking his head he gathered his strength and stood up from the rock he was sitting on. With a grin he circled his arm around her waist and that's how they continued walking around the town. Suddenly, he groped the girl's round bottom which made Ginny jump. Blushing like crazy, she wanted to hit the shameless boy, but he ducked in time and started running for his life. The girl started chasing after him laughing and they were lost in the crowd of students.

* * *

><p>The Potions professor stepped into the staff room with a sigh, the daily exhaustion evident on his face.<p>

"Tea?" Suddenly Remus said. He nodded in surprise and took the cup from the other man's extended hand.

It warmed his fingers and the steam seemed to calm his senses. Closing his eyes, the professor enjoyed the moment.

"This tea is marvelous, Remus." Professor Vector said after joining the other two with Sinistra. Snape just drank in silence.

There was something in Lupin's gaze that disturbed him. Does he know? Is he… angry? Just like at the beginning of the year when he's suspicion was unfounded. Did he notice the desire in his eyes when looking at Rowena? The passion tha…"

He was about to sigh again when Professor Vector touched his robes. He opened his eyes.

"What's this yellow feather?" The woman asked.

The Potions Master looked at the ceiling tiredly.

"You're growing feathers, Severus?" Lupin chuckled into his cup.

"No…" The professor sighed but now the other teachers were laughing too.

"Or maybe you're practicing Animagi too?"

"Do you think I would turn into a yellow songbird?" Severus answered feeling a bit insulted.

Remus only smiled peacefully, so Snape didn't take it seriously either.

"Nothing like that…" He said with a sigh. "The second year students kept turning into canaries during the last lesson. I had to take about hundred points from them…" A small smiled appeared on his face as he drank his tea.

"We might have been a little too easy on them…" Professor Sinistra sighed but everyone became silent when McGonagall rushed into the room. Her clothes had yellow feathers on it.

"What big step in Transfiguration?! Just let me know where they got those cookies!"

"Calm down, Minerva." Dumbledore said as he entered the room with Lamerin, both of them smiling. "In these dark days, let the students enjoy themselves a bit. Can I have some more?" He eyed the plate in Lamerin's hand.

"Of course, you can have it all, Headmaster." The boy said and handed him the plate full of cookies. Dumbledore accepted it with a smile and went to the side of the room.

"Good afternoon." Lamerin greeted everyone then quietly nodded to his father. "Hi!"

Pride filled Severus, just like always, when seeing his son. The boy took a few cookies from his pocket and offered some to everyone.

"What exactly are these?"

"I'll show you."

He ate one and turned into a big yellow canary. Everyone around him started laughing, except his father, who paled somewhat.

"Don't tell me you're the twins' distributor here?"

The bird tickled its own wing and with a pop turned back into a human.

"No, of course not. I only got a package from them."

"I'll never accept anything from you from now on." Severus said in a dark tone.

"I'd never play tricks on you. I even got the Oops-Floo-Powder out from the bowl next to the fireplace."

"Oops… Floo-Powder?" Remus asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why is it called that?"

"'Oops, you're in trouble if you played this trick on your parents' It was originally Fred's idea. It looks just like normal Floo powder, but you can't use it to travel. There'll be flames and you'll get really smoky. If you use too much it might burn all your hair…"

Snape shivered as he tried to imagine himself bald.

"But the Ministry was interested… the Magical Inventions section or something…"

"They'll be punished?" Severus asked with bright eyes.

"No, on the contrary. The Ministry wants to use it as a Tool of Child Protection."

When he saw the teachers blinking in confusion, Lamerin continued his explanation.

"This way even if small children try using it they won't be transported to who knows where."

"Very true!"

"They can make a fortune with this."

"Yes." Lamerin nodded.

Soon the other teachers arrived for an afternoon tea. Rowena came too, but no one looked at her with as much admiration as Severus.

The woman went to the shelf and took two thick books from it. Her porcelain looking skin contrasted well with the blue robes she was wearing. Her hair was in a bun with a few lock left hanging. The light clothes hid her slim body well. When she saw them, with a sweet smile, made her way towards them.

"Hello." She greeted happily.

Severus felt embarrassed and looked down with a smile on his face.

"You seem very happy about something." Sinistra commented.

"Oh yes!" Rowena nodded. "My costume will be ready this weekend! I'm so happy! We never had anything like this in Durmstang. We only had marches with torches… very boring. I'm really looking forward to Friday!"

She stepped to Severus, who was putting his cup on the desk thinking that no matter what she wore he'll love it. In fact, clothes aren't that important…

Rowena took his hands and looked into his eyes with barely kept desire.

"Dance with me!" She begged. "Dance with me on Friday!"

Severus smiled.

"It's been quite some time since I last danced…" He began quietly, but when he saw the disappointment on her face, he continued. "But… it's not something one can forget."

Her eyes brightened which warmed Severus' heart and he squeezed her hands lightly.

Even though he could feel the people around them were surprised, he thought it wasn't necessary to hide it anymore.

Remus is always hugging his woman when she's around… And the fact that Stainthorp's heart broke into a million pieces like a mirror didn't bother him much.

He was a little afraid of Remus' reaction however the man only smiled while drinking his tea. A small, relieved sigh left his lips and he touched the woman's locks with his long fingers.

He hoped that she could feel what he felt because he found it really hard to voice what was in his heart. In the last eighteen years this is the first time he felt love flare up in him. Back then, it was hard with Sarah too at first…

_Sarah…_

For a moment he could see the image of his beloved wife as she danced under the oak tree next to their house… she was spinning around with her arms held out… her long hair and skirt billowing in the soft autumn breeze… smiling, laughing…

"Severus?" Rowena looked at him not knowing what happened.

The Potions Master realized that he was daydreaming. Looking around he saw that everyone was laughing at the headmaster who turned into the canary, so he used this opportunity to hug the woman. So he could see her again… so he could feel her again…

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

* * *

><p>Harry put on his comfortable trainers. Under a colorful vest he had a long-sleeved white shirt that looked good with his ripped jeans. With his bag on one shoulder he looked like a Muggle boy going to school. With slightly wet fingers he tried to do something with his hair with little to no success.<p>

Dean had an original Westham football jersey on that he wore proudly like he was a member of the team. Seamus, being a half-blood himself, wore Muggle clothes too. However, Neville found it strange that the ripped jeans showed Harry's underwear.

"Harry, why are you wearing pants with holes? I'll give you one tha…"

"You know, it's Muggle fashion." Harry interrupted.

"Isn't your bottom cold?"

"No, in fact, the ventilation is much better." He winked while the others started laughing.

"Why aren't you wearing anything more comfortable?" Dean asked.

"More comfortable than this?" Neville looked at himself. "This is considered 'comfortable' among wizards."

Though he had no robes on, he looked like usual.

"I just hope that Professor Dareling will wear something daring." Seamus begged looking up at the ceiling.

"Let's go have some breakfast." Ron advised while putting on his prefect badge.

As soon as reaching the corridor they noticed the change in the school. The jack-o'-lanterns were nothing compared to the colorful students. Instead of the black school uniform they were wearing multicolored clothes and Harry felt like he was on a crowded Muggle street.

The Muggle-born students all wore fashionable clothes so it was easy to recognize them. Those who came from magical families, bowing down to their weakness, wore bolder clothes.

"How do we look?" The Patil-twins asked Goldstein in the great hall.

They were dressed the same, wearing blue skinny jeans and yellow turtlenecks.

The prefect boy didn't even try to hide his desire.

"If you wear something this good on Friday night, then I'm not worried."

"Seamus, what costume are you going to wear?" Hermione asked the boy who, as Ron said, still hid the things they bought in Hogsmeade.

"My birthday suit, if you ask again." Finnigan murmured.

Hermione didn't say anything, the day she entered the boys' room and saw Seamus naked still fresh in her mind.

"Harry, what about you?" Hannah asked from the table next to theirs. "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"Yeah, but nothing special. I'm trying to come up with something using my stuff. I only need a potion and a little help from Neville and Professor Sprout.

"Won't you tell us what it is?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

* * *

><p>"We never put lanterns… here." Snape murmured when he saw the smiling faces on the Slytherin corridors.<p>

"Really?" Rowena looked at him innocently. "They look really good here… in the darkness…"

The Potions Master couldn't look away from the offending decoration. He didn't want to let the woman win again just because of how she looked at him. No. There _won't _be lanterns on his corridors. No lanterns, no confetti, no… no jack-o'-lanterns. No. This is the Slytherin for Merlin's sake!

"You want to take them down? It's so beautiful."

NO. They _can't_ stay.

"Come on!" The woman caught his arm. "We haven't decorated the Hufflepuff corridors yet!"

"What?" He said, visibly suffering. "God no…" He sighed as they joined Remus and Professor Flitwick to put more Halloween decoration on the walls and armors.

"You haven't told me what you going to wear yet."

"Nothing."

"Oh. You're going to be naked? That'll be interesting…"

"I meant." Severus coughed. "…that I'm not going to wear a costume, just a dress robes."

"Is there a reason for that?" The woman stroked a pumpkin.

"Not really… But… the last time I let myself be persuaded to wear a costume it went badly for both me and Lucius Malfoy."

"You wore the same costume?"

"Unfortunately…" Snape sighed.

"When did this happen?"

"More than twenty years ago…"

Rowena chuckled as she levitated mistletoe to be directly above them.

"Oh, you have to kiss under the mistletoe!" Professor Flitwick commented when he saw them.

"Come on!" Rowena encouraged him with a mischievous smile.

"Very funny…" Snape said with pretended anger and gave her such a brief kiss that she almost fell over wanting to get more. "I don't need mistletoe to kiss you…"

"You don't?"

"I don't."

"We'll see."

They teased each other for so long that they didn't notice the corridor was finished.

"And Lamerin?" Rowena asked with a smile. "Is he going to wear a costume?"

Snape sighed.

"Yes. He's going to be a vampire."

The others chuckled.

"I couldn't talk him out of it."

"Oh, come on, Severus!" Lupin joined the conversation. "I'm sure he's going to be a pretty vampire."

"Probably…"

* * *

><p>I can't believe how fast I finished this chapter (half chapter), can you? But I like this chappy. It's quite funny, don't you think? I hope the next part will be ready soon, though that's a bit harder to translate.<p>

I guess it's obvious what it's going to be about, so I don't have anything to add.

Thanks for the Favs and Follows.

R&R PLEASE

bye

Hermina


	42. Party time part 2

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 30 – Party time (part 2)_

Harry rushed into the boys' bedroom anxiously with a glass container hidden under a red cloth. With care he put it on the desk.

"What's that? What's that?" Ron asked while arranging the clothes he was wearing.

"Wow Ron, you look awesome." Harry said looking at his friend.

Ron really did look awesome. With black shoes he was wearing white shocks and socks with geranium embroidery. The white shirt was tucked into his trousers, it being twice the size he needed. He was practicing walking in the big trousers while playing with its bridles when Harry arrived.

"Professor Sprout gave it to me at least!" Harry said while taking off the cloth. "I got the Devil's Snare!"

The creature when exposed to the light started to move around franticly like a mad snake.

"This is animal abuse!" Neville covered his eyes.

"This is not an animal, Neville."

"Will you tell us what you're going to be, Harry?" Seamus asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Fallen fairy." He said and began to gather the things he needed.

"Can I come in, guys?" Ginny knocked.

"Yeah!" The five boys said at once.

"Even Seamus has his stone age costume on."

The boy didn't care about the comment as he grew the hair on his chest with a special potion. He was wearing boots and panties made of animal hair. His wooden bludgeon was on the bed while he put on a hat made of bear skin.

"Wow, guys…" The girl laughed looking at the bizarre costumes.

She loved Dean's 'mad-clown' costume. The boy's face was painted black with white teardrops which made him look really scary.

"Harry, let me see you too!" She said to the boy who was in the middle of dressing.

"Alright, alright!" He said as he reached for his white shirt.

"Wait, don't forget the dust!" Neville said and rushed to his bed to take out a small red box. "I put it in an herbal solution, so it won't hurt your eyes if some gets in them. It's dry now. But be careful, because it sticks to everything!"

"Thanks, Neville!"

"What is that exactly?"

"We can only add this at the end. Come on, Harry! Vest, shoes… let me do your make-up!" The girl ordered.

When Harry put on everything he wanted he reached for the writhing plant.

"Come here, baby."

"Baby?" Ron grimaced. He still remembered the Devil's Snare's squeezing power even after five years.

"Well, it's still just a newborn. Look how small it is!"

Neville nodded in agreement.

"You're out of your minds…"

Harry quickly caught the creature while the others shivered as they watched. Only Neville seemed amazed.

Harry watched the franticly moving creature for a minute then tied it around his ankle. The plant, feeling something it can grab onto circled the boy's leg. Harry took his wand and waited until the creature fixed itself on his leg and said the spell.

"Immobilus!"

The plant now looked like a design element on him.

"Wow!" The girl jumped up in joy. "That's so cool!"

The boy did the same with his other ankle and used it to tie his trousers under his knees and on his waist too, while he put one on his wrist. The artificial leaves he got from Dean made it even more realistic.

Ginny, with her wet fingers fixed his hair then used some black powder around his eyes to make them stand out more.

"Give me that pixie dust!" Harry winked at her.

The girl picked some and put it on her palm.

"Close your eyes!"

When the boy did so, Ginny blew the dust on his face.

Harry's face, neck, chest and hair glistened when she finished. Even on his clothes there was some.

"Oh!" The girl looked at him. "You look very pretty! I'm proud of myself!"

"Come on, boys! We'll dance with all the girls tonight!"

* * *

><p>They didn't know which costume earned the most glares from the teachers.<p>

Ginny got most of them with the torn skirt that sometimes showed the black panties she was wearing. Her black boots and red stocking attracted the boys' eyes just like her low décolletage. With lace gloves she adjusted her red hair like she was embarrassed but they all knew she enjoyed the attention.

The teachers had another heart attack when the Ravenclaw prefect, Anthony Goldstein appeared with the Patil-twins. The boy's cassock reached the floor while the girls wore nun costumes. But their clothes had cuts so high up; they almost revealed their butts when sitting down.

There were students wearing Muggle clothes too, though the compositions were somewhat strange. One boy had a suit on with hiking boots. A Hufflepuff third year boy dressed as an old woman got the most laughs. Two Ravenlaw boys fought on the corridors now that Filch had no say in what they did. One of them was dressed as a swordsman and fought with the other who was dressed as a golf player and protected himself with his club.

The Slytherins didn't bother anyone with their arrogant attitude as most of them only wore dress robes, though these couldn't be called simple either.

The tables in the Great Hall were pushed against the walls, just like when the ball of the Triwizard Tournament was, to make space for the dance floor. Live music was provided by the new wizard band called Devon Duds. The students were all excited to hear them except Harry, who never heard of the band. The boy band seemed a bit surprised by the enthusiastic crowd but after a few greetings the music began.

The pureblood kids jumped up and danced as soon as the music started, but the half-bloods and muggle-borns realized that all the songs were famous muggle songs only with different instruments.

Harry enjoyed the music while sipping on his pumpkin juice and watched Hermione, who just like Ron, 'made a fool out of herself'. They came up with the couple costume together. In her grass-green strapped dress with ribbons she looked like an Alpine milking girl. Her hair was separated in the middle and braided and she even painted freckles on her face. They were jumping around in the crowd getting Harry into the mood for dancing. He already danced with Ginny twice but others asked her too. Anthony didn't let anyone dance with the twins, and the boys attempted to get him away from them somehow so they could also dance with the not so modest nuns. Hannah danced with Ernie so Harry couldn't find an acceptable dance partner. Until…

At the door of the great hall a strange figure appeared. The girl looked like she was naked; the pink overall tight around her body. It didn't really look like clothing, because her skin, except for her face and neck, was painted the same color. Dots and colorful stripes made it more beautiful, also covering her face. Her hair was in a tight bun with only a few locks hanging loose. Harry could barely recognize Cho.

McGonagall paled for the umpteenth time that evening. When she saw how much the clothes showed her figure she jumped up to shoo her out of the room, but the colleagues stopped her and offered a new cup of wine. The woman, being so nervous, drank it all at once.

Cho raised an eyebrow as she looked at Harry. She advanced the boy slowly and smiled when he almost dropped his glass. Harry followed with his eyes the bouncing of the girl's round breasts then shook his head.

"Be careful, mate." Dean whispered into his ear. "The Devil always appears in the form of a woman to get us…"

"Hi Harry." The girl greeted him.

"Um… hi Cho… A-are you feeling better?"

"I'm fully healed as you can see." She smiled. "Do you want to dance?" She looked at the dance floor as the band began to play the _Mysterious girl_.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Are you scared to do this again?" Lamerin asked as he walked to the Great Hall with his father. In a small mirror he was checking his vampire teeth.<p>

"No, of course not, just…"

"Then stop whining! You have the hottest date of the evening! Do you know how much I want to be you now? Miss. Dareling will definitely be the most beautiful! I wouldn't worry if I were you."

Snape only sighed as they turned on the last corner and found themselves face-to-face with said lady.

Severus couldn't say anything while his son's jaw dropped and hit to ground.

Rowena was wearing black from head to toe with feathers and ribbons, also black, decorating the lower part of her skirt while holding a fan in her hand. With shining eyes she looked at her dance partner-to-be. Then she stroked the boy's cheeks and smiled at him.

"You became a pretty vampire."

Lamerin blushed and continued his way to the great hall with a nervous "Have… have fun!"

Both teachers followed him with their eyes and when there was only the two of them they looked at each other with wonder. With their fingers interlaced they stepped closer to each other.

"Hi." The woman said quietly when their foreheads touched.

"Hi… you're beautiful…" Severus whispered.

"Thank you… you look good too…"

"I want to kiss you…"

"Well… what's stopping you… I hope you're not scared to do it…"

"No… not anymore…"

They kissed and hugged while nipping at each other's lips. A little while later Severus found his lips on the woman's neck, though he couldn't remember how they got there. The feeling was really nice though. When they parted, Rowena smiled and said.

"Let's at least have one dance…"

* * *

><p>"Danger… danger…" Hermione hissed while watching Harry and Cho.<p>

"Are you sure?" Ron grimaced.

"If Harry was behind you, clinging and touching your thigh and abdomen like that, how would you react?"

"I'd be scared…"

"Come on, Ron…"

Neville looked out from under the patch covering one of his eyes.

"Do you think it can cause trouble?" Seamus grimaced.

"I don't think so." Padma said eating a cup of ice-cream. "Cho is an adult. She can ask for birth control potion from Madame Pomfrey."

"Padma!" Hermione yelled almost falling over. "What are you talking about?"

"Why? They are both old enough to know…"

"Harry _can't _cheat on his girlfriend!"

"Why? Does he have one?" Parvati asked.

"Yes." The boys shrugged.

"And who is it? Ginny?"

"Of course not. A muggle girl."

"Well well…"

"I can't believe he's doing this." Hermione shook her head in disappointment. "I thought he was a normal guy… and loyal…"

Her face was strange.

"It's cruel what he does to Marie. He's walking around hand in hand with Ginny, lying on the bed together. He doesn't even deserve such a pretty and innocent girl."

"Hermione, you don't know…"

"Stop, Ron! Don't defend him! You know what he's doing isn't right! Even if he's just playing around with Cho, it's cruel! Just because they broke up, he shouldn't act like this! It's making me sick! Seems to me that he's just as shameless as the other lousy men! He's just as arrogant as his father and Sirius!"

"Who?" The others looked up.

Ron tried to stop her from saying something else and tell them about the escaped prisoner, but she just left the room.

* * *

><p>After the fast songs, Harry and Cho started slow dancing, but they both became tired from all the jumping around so Cho suggested they go out and take a walk in the park.<p>

"Won't you be cold?" Harry asked worriedly.

He looked at her costume again. It looked like a new skin on her, covering even her fingers. But he resisted the temptation to ask about it in fear of getting to the topic of what is covered and what's not…

He already knew what the girl wanted. He knew this costume was one last, desperate, attempt to get him. Sneaky, but she seemed to put all her effort into it_. In the park, hidden behind the bushes, what does she really want to do? Does she want to jump him?_

"Not at all. This keeps me warm. Anyway…" She looked at him charmingly. "I wanted to tell you how good your costume is! You look great!"

"_Very easy to read…"_ Harry muttered to himself. "Thank you. The others helped me make it, so the credit's not all mine."

Passing a few bushes and benches they finally sat down next to one of the statues. Cho leaned on it and Harry leaned back on the bench. The girl seemed to regard the stars but greedily measured the boy when he wasn't looking. Harry decided that no matter the nice breasts and butt he's not going to give in.

Cho circled her arms around herself squeezing her breasts together to make them look bigger.

"_She's a pro."_ Harry murmured amused and surprised at the same time.

"You know, Harry, I've been thinking about it." She began.

"_Here we go."_ Harry sat back up. "About what?"

"About us."

"Ah… look, Cho, we've…"

"Wait, let me finish! So… last year was… a stupid thing from me… But it was so hard to believe that there was nothing between you and Granger. Now that Granger and Weasley are going out it's crystal clear, but…"

Harry didn't really like that she called his best friends by their family names.

"So, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

"That wasn't the only reason why our relationship didn't work out."

"You're still mad about Marietta, right?"

"Because of Marietta's betrayal I've lost more than you can imagine."

But he didn't feel like bringing up the twins, the DA meeting… or Sirius…

"And you didn't stand by me then. And in the end you started going out with Corner. After all this, I don't know what you had to think about."

"That was only because… I had no one to comfort me…"

"Well, you could've at least said bye." The boy felt bitter. The topic was unpleasant. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on, Harry, don't be like this! Everyone makes mistakes… You weren't perfect either."

"Perfect? Cho! I…!"

Harry stood up and raised his voice.

"What did you expect from me? You were my first. My very first. I've never looked at anyone like that before."

"I know. And I also know that your first kiss was with me too." She said with a devilish smile. "You were very cute… inexperienced, but very cute."

The blood rushed into Harry's head.

"You know, I think you had too high expectations. After all, I'm just a little Harry Potter, nothing compared to the big, handsome, clever Cedric!"

The smile disappeared from Cho's face.

"Cedric has nothing to do with this!" She said with shaking voice.

"Oh really? Then why did you choose the place for our first date to be where you were all over each other a year before? And why did you ask about him so much?"

"Stop it! I don't want to talk about this!"

"Did you ever think about how _**I**_ felt? I saw him die, not you!"

Cho raised her hand and slapped the boy across the face. Harry's eyes filled with anger.

"We're over." He hissed.

With slow steps he began walking back to the castle. He heard Cho searching for something in her purse then strange, lighter like sounds could be heard. He looked back suspiciously and true enough, the girl was lighting a cigarette.

"_Where the hell did she get that? That's what they give to the patients in the St. Mungo's?"_ He didn't have any more time to think as a thumbing noise came from the girl.

"What the…?"

The girl was nowhere to be seen, at least not in eyelevel. In the darkness it took him some time to notice that Cho fainted.

He turned around and ran to her. Kneeling down he touched her head. In her fingers she still held the cigarette, but Harry took it from her.

"What the hell is this?" He smelled it cautiously and immediately knew that it was no normal cigarette.

Whatever it was, he discarded it. However he couldn't stop coughing and a headache began to form too. It was like someone hit him with a heavy object. His mind felt dull, cloudy and slow. Even so, he still knew that the girl needed to be brought back to the castle. The Hospital Wing was out of the question. They'd immediately know what she did, so he decided to take her to the Ravenclaw common room. With difficulty, he stood up and pulled Cho with him. The girl giggled and with a Cheshire cat like smile let herself be dragged.

"Damn… bitch…" Harry muttered while dragging her up the stairs. "I have to take care of you even now." He said to her, though he knew the girl probably won't remember anything about what he said. "I'm fed up with you…" Fortunately, he's been in the Ravenclaw common room not too long ago, so he knew the way. But the password… that he didn't know.

"Something doesn't go your way and the first thing you do is get a joint? Great… just great…"

For a few minutes he was silent, remembering Remus' angry expression when he was seen smoking.

"Who gave you that anyway?"

No comprehensible answer came just some muttering. They reached the door and the portrait looked at them suspiciously.

"Please open up, she wants to get in." Harry pointed at her.

"Then say the password."

"She's in no condition to say anything. Let us in. I'll escort her to her room and come out immediately."

"No way! No boy can go into the girls' rooms!"

"Cho!" Harry shook the girl. "Cho! What's the password!?"

"_Haricot…"_ She muttered.

"Heard it? _Haricot!_ Let us in!"

The portrait obeyed. As soon as they step into the common room Harry remembered that the girls' rooms were protected with a spell. What did Professor Snape say? How can he get in?

He couldn't remember about the day with the snake incident even if he's life depended on it. But that information would be very useful right now.

Not knowing what to do he lay her down on one of the couches. He put a pillow under her head and was about to cover her with a blanket when he felt the girls fingers fumbling somewhere they shouldn't be.

"No, Cho, stop!" He pushed her hands away in embarrassment. "No touching there!"

But he couldn't get away.

"Cho! Let go! Let go!"

With red face he tore himself from the girl and ran out of the common room without saying anything.

He was so ashamed of himself that he decided not to go back to the Gryffindor tower, in case his friends discovered his embarrassment.

For a while he just walked from one corridor to the next, trying to figure out the time. Is the ball over yet?

He didn't want to know. He had no intention to go back there. The evening didn't turn out as he wanted. Again. Why did he go outside with Cho? He should have known this would happen!

"She would have brought it up sooner or later." He muttered. "Sooner or later, but someone would have brought it up… Yeah. It's better that she knows. Though we didn't talk about Marie…"

Marie… Did she get the letter? It's been almost a week since he sent it. Even the Muggle post could deliver it in a week. And Hedwig is faster than the normal postal service.

If she received it… how did she react? Is she writing a reply? The bird will wait for the answer that's for sure. Harry told her to.

He felt like going to see if Hedwig was back with the other owls or not.

The place was almost empty. Only one little owl was sleeping there. He walked to the window and looked out.

The sky was clear except for the small cloud almost completely covering the moon. The moon looked sad somehow. Something about its light as it lit up the scenery below. Harry watched it for a while.

How is it possible that this moderate light is the king of the sky in the nighttime? There's no dignity in it. It radiates only coldness and weakness… Or is it just him being angry and the moon has nothing to do with it?

He thought about Remus. Days like this… how does he feel looking up at the object that influences his life so much? What it feels never seeing the full moon with a clear mind? How can someone bear with that?

He shivered and leaned on the wall.

_It's so nice here. Silence. Peace. No music, no crying… No need for anything else. _Sitting in the empty building gave him just the feeling he needed. Peacefulness. He didn't want to go back to the noisy common room where the others were most definitely talking about the ball. About how great it was to see the panties of the Patil-twins, or kissing someone for minutes out in the park, hidden behind the bushes and statues.

With a curious smile he looked down, watching the figures sneaking around in the pale moonlight. From this high up, he couldn't see their faces, but wished to be down among them with a certain someone.

He missed his girl… her touches and kisses. _Wonder what she's doing… she's probably sleeping, because it's very late._ He remembered the times when she was anything but innocent and decent.

With a sigh he looked up again. The sky began to brighten as the dawn approached. It was beautiful as the edges of the dark blue sky turned first white then orange. The first rays of sunlight hit the houses in Hogsmeade.

The sound of an owl got Harry's attention. The first birds were coming back from their nighttime hunting. He secretly hoped that Hedwig also returned with the anticipated letter.

With a hopeful expression he began his walk back to the Gryffindor common room, not knowing that somewhere far away a crying girl tore a letter to pieces…

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

Not sure when the next update will be. This is the end of my holiday. And I don't have much inspiration either, because I didn't get any reviews lately. :(

R&R PLEASE

Bye

Hermina


	43. Running away part 1

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe

Please review! Thanks.

Beta-read by Seerstella

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 31 – Running away (part 1)_

In a room with four beds, a girl was sobbing with her knees tucked under. The light breeze played with her gown and the curtains. Her eyes were red, already dried of tears, and only a quiet hiccupping like sobbing could be heard. Between her clutched fingers, she held the torn pieces of a long letter.

If only she had looked out the window, she could have seen the beautiful sunrise. The light-blue sky first turned pink, and then a red color appeared and claimed more of the morning sky.

The light breeze made the sleeping girls shiver and burry themselves deeper into the covers before looking up.

"Marie?" One of them asked.

But everyone except the girl by the window suddenly jumped out of bed screaming and ran to the corner of the room. The girl watched with tearful eyes as her roommates ran away from the beautiful white owl.

"An owl! Help! An owl!" They screamed. "Teacher!"

"Shhh!" Marie stopped them.

In the meantime, Hedwig landed on the bed beside her and looked at her master's beloved with intelligent eyes. She saw the girl's furious outburst when she tore up the letter.

"Go home, Hedwig." She turned away bitterly.

The bird hopped closer, waiting for some kind of answer to take home. With her beak she nudged the girl's leg, but she winced and pushed the owl away. Hedwig hooted indignantly and flew back to the bed.

"There's nothing here to wait for! Go home!" Marie shouted angrily.

Hedwig hooted in protest.

"Can't you hear me?" The girl jumped up from the bed. Without thinking, she grabbed the bird by its wings and threw it out the window. "Get out!"

The owl, after flying in a semi-circle tried making its way back into the room, but Marie shut the window quickly. With a dull thud Hedwig hit the window. The girls screamed again, fearing that the window would break. But the bird, after shaking itself flew up and disappeared from sight.

For a while, Marie didn't dare looking back. She was afraid she had hurt the poor thing. But when she finally did glance out the window, she saw nothing. Her friends did the same and their anxious eyes met with the culprit's. Marie nodded and went down to take a look.

She reached for her robes, took the pieces of the letter and walked out of the room. Each time the floor cracked under her feet she froze, thinking one of her strict teachers woke up. The she would have to explain…

On the stone walls of the school the morning mist glittered. Marie ran from column to column, but every time her fingers touched the wet wall, an unpleasant shiver ran down her spine.

"Hedwig!" She whispered guiltily, though as soon as he remembered Harry, a bitter sadness filled her heart. "You bastard, you don't deserve me looking after your bloody bird!" She fumed helplessly. "Hedwig!"

Her latter words seemed to be a bit too loud as the caretaker's dog started barking. The sound of the animal soon woke up the aging man as well. He, taking his robe and the dog, started looking around to check out for an intruder.

Marie hid behind a statue shivering and waiting for the caretaker to walk away. She was so scared of being caught that she could barely breathe. She sighed in relief when the man's footsteps could no longer be heard.

She looked at the letter her former lover sent that was still clutched between her fingers.

"I'm… not… a witch…" She whispered menacingly.

It can't be true what Harry wrote. It must be a mistake. She's not a witch. She never was. How dare he even assume that?! He was staining the memories of her parents and relatives with this! Shameless! He lied and used her and now he's trying to drag her into some cult thing!

"_Get out of my mind!"_ She put her hands on her ears. _"Get out of my life!"_

She ran out from under the archway the way the caretaker came from. Since the main entrance wasn't guarded now, she could run away easily.

"_I'll prove you wrong! You'll see how wrong you are, oh, yes!"_

She moved two bars of the fence. The caretaker had never noticed this, so it wasn't fixed. And the girls, the ones who knew about it, took the opportunity and ran out to the city from time to time to buy a little something for themselves and their friends.

However, Marie didn't go to the awakening city now. She took the way to the edge of the forest behind the school, where a small river flowed.

"_I'm not a witch… I can't be."_ She chanted, almost maniacally as she strode on the wet grass. Her slippers were lost somewhere and her tied up hair came loose. The bottom edge of her nightgown and robe were wet and muddy but she didn't care. She was running towards the river, her chest hurting and heard beating fast, only stopping when she stepped into the ice-cold water.

"_I'm not a witch."_ She moaned, her whole body shivering from the cold.

"_I'm not…"_ She sighed bitterly and took another step. It was only then, she realized how cold it was. She could see her breath so she wrapped her arms around her.

"_I'm… not… If I'm not a witch, I-I'll just sink, yes."_ She nodded, drawing strength from this thought. "_T-that was… how they did it… in the Middle Ages…"_ She continued with chattering teeth. "_If I were a witch… I wouldn't sink… I'm not a witch… I can't be…"_

But instead of words, a surprised scream was the last sound she made, as the river deepened suddenly and she fell back, the water swallowing her completely. She started struggling as the fear of death struck her, the bubbles leaving her mouth fast. Her long hair swayed in the water, covering her eyes.

She was terribly afraid in the cold darkness. With her legs, she instinctively began to paddle, hoping to get out of the water and breathe in precious air. If she had strength, she would have cursed herself for walking into the water just to prove her right. Now, that the endless darkness was threatening to swallow her, she wished to be a witch, to be able to float on the surface. The lack of oxygen burned her lungs so much, she almost lost consciousness.

Her toes touched something solid. With both her legs she tried pushing herself away from that. For a brief moment, she was hopeful, but then something pulled her back by the ankle. Trying to find out what it was, she touched her leg and touched something. Who knew what it was.

Nervously, she started tugging, but didn't have much strength left. A painful stupor took over her mind, her clenched fingers loosened and the pieces of the letter were washed away. One last time, she looked up towards the surface and saw two dark figures jumping into the water.

She wanted to scream, to tell them where she was, but she had no strength left. The two people swam towards her looking like two small whales. At least, that was what Marie thought. Or were they really whales? Or were they sharks swimming up in the Seine…?

Similar silly thoughts appeared in her dulled mind when one of her rescuers took her by the waist and the other freed her ankle. She could no longer feel what was happening around her, just that she was pulled up, and soon three heads tore through the surface.

The first big breath was painful, burning her lungs and making her cough. Water came out of her lungs, but the second and third one was better. Trembling, she grabbed the man's hand, while the other got out of the water and helped them. She could barely saw their outlines, but their clothes were like a veil covering them.

_Who dresses like this nowadays?_

Ice-cold lips covered hers, blowing air into them, to force the last drops of water out of her lungs.

"Can you hear us, Missy?" One of them asked with a trembling voice.

"She has a fever." The other said, his palm resting on her forehead. The only thing Marie understood was that their French was strange. "Madmoiselle Salboux! Pull yourself together!"

Dogs barking and people yelling could be heard. The approaching light told them that the caretaker, the teachers and the students had discovered Marie's disappearance and went searching for her with flashlights.

"Jules, let's go!" The first one tugged the other's arm. "They can't see us!"

"We can't leave her here! You know what the order was!"

"Let's go! Please! It we stay, the ministry will be in big trouble!"

"I don't care!"

"Jules, come on, please!"

"Here!" The man called Jules screamed to get the attention of the caretaker.

"You're out of your mind!" The other exclaimed.

"They might not find her, if we just leave." He hissed. "Here! If we leave, she'll freeze to death! She already has a fever, can't you see?!"

"I won't take the fall for your hotheadedness again!" The other retorted. "You'll be responsible for this one! Here!"

When the others arrived, they looked at each other for a moment. A teacher with glasses glared at the two wet men, kneeling above the girl in a very suggestive way.

"We…" Jules gasped. "…pulled her out of the water… We saw her going under…"

More people arrived, bringing blankets with them. An elderly woman pushed away the onlookers.

"Put the blankets on her!" She instructed the teacher and the caretaker. "Who are they?" She then pointed at the two strangers, watching them constantly from the corner of her eyes.

The two men felt weird as they regarded the doctor and a suspicious feeling began to stir inside them.

"Give them blankets too!" She said finally. "There's enough for them too. Come on!"

She led everyone towards the school…

* * *

><p>"Go, do your business!" The doctor told the teacher, who was standing at the end of Marie's bed with a lantern. "She'd better stay here for today."<p>

"Unbelievable," the woman's voice shook. "What came over her…?"

"Have you seen how she fell into the water?" The doctor turned to the two shivering strangers sitting on the neighboring bed, wrapped in blankets.

"She didn't fall. She just walked into the water." One of them coughed in annoyance. He was still angry for not leaving immediately.

"Walked in? Did she… want to commit suicide?" The teacher whispered.

"I doubt she wanted to swim." Jules said flatly.

The woman, still wearing her nightgown and a robe, snorted indignantly and stormed out of the infirmary.

Jules sneezed and shook his head. Water droplets flew everywhere from his brown hair.

"What a trouble you got yourselves into, Sirs. You should have left immediately. Luckily, these Muggles are too stupid to notice when someone dresses weird like you."

At the word 'Muggle' the two men looked at each other, and Marie's eyes widened. Since she was lying on her side, the three people didn't realize she was awake.

"Are you…"

"… a witch too?"

"Squib." The woman corrected. "Makes it easier to assimilate here."

The two men shrugged.

"Aurore Baudin. Tea?"

"Thank you…"

"Don't you know a spell to dry clothes?"

"Unlike other squibs, I've never felt the need to learn magic."

She walked to her room and came out with a tray, with three cups on it and a teapot next to them. "Could one of you boil the water in it?"

Marie could only hear some muttering, and a faint whistling sound. She paled.

"Oh, thank you."

She put the tea leaves in the water. "Gilles and Jules La Berre, if I'm not mistaken," she blurted out.

The two men blinked in surprise.

"I wonder why the ministry would make you in charge of this poor little girl…"

"Excuse me?" Jules raised his voice indignantly.

"Jules, shut up."

"What?"

"You'll wake her up." Gilles tried to smooth his brother's anger then turned back to the woman. "I know we had some trouble lately." He glared at his brother. "But we showed out strong points, I think."

"I can't believe you're the younger one…"

Jules' face was red, but he didn't say a word, turning his back to his brother.

"Sweet, how that chubby pancake is pouting!"

"Chubby pancake? Me?"

But Gilles put his long, slender finger on his mouth to silence him. He drew his finger across his brother's lips gently.

"She just wants to be nice. Please, don't be mad all the time."

Jules blushed a little, but seemed to calm down and was willing to accept any kind of nickname thrown at him.

"This girl! Mon Dieu! What was she thinking?" Madame Baudin said. "Walking into the ice-cold water! She's lucky if she didn't get pneumonia."

"She was mumbling something like she wasn't a witch." The elder La Berre took a sip of the steaming tea.

"Do you think she wanted to find out if she would sink or not?"

Madame Baudin snorted. "Sink? Don't Muggles already know that's not the way to find out if you're a wizard or not?"

"It seems some people still believe these old superstitions," Gilles said. "If they knew that witches in the Middle Ages used a spell to stay on the surface…"

"Yeah, so not to drown… Not many people could swim back then… I'd like to try out what it feels like to be burnt at the stake," Jules added.

His brother and the woman smiled at each other. Madame Baudin couldn't help but notice how their eyes shined when the brothers looked at each other.

"If the young Mr. Potter hears about this…" She shook her head. "That poor boy must have it bad without worrying about something like this…"

Marie's heart filled with worry. How does the doctor know her lover? And what trouble was Harry in?

"Have you heard about his fencing accident?"

"It was a long time ago. He must be alright by now…"

"And the Dementor attack! Terrible! Good thing they didn't reach the school! It's the Ministry's fault! The Minister's!"

"The situation would've been better if they'd admitted what happened a year ago…" Gilles sighed.

"Yeah. How could they say the Dementors were on our side?!" Jules snapped. "Our Minister was right to lock them all up!"

"I've always thought that those Englishmen didn't know what they were doing! Muggles and wizards alike! And now... It's chaotic over there." Madame Baudin leaned closer to the two men. "They say life is just as dangerous now, as it was before… when You Know Who first gained power…"

"History repeats itself. We can only trust in Harry Potter. Even as a baby, he was the only one to stop You Know Who."

"At what cost…" The woman put her hand on her heart. "He's been an orphan since. They say his parents were good Aurors and that he wants to be one too. Hunting dark wizards. Very good."

"We're Aurors too, lady scones," Jules said slyly.

"I heard, sweetie," Aurore winked at them. "Weren't you the ones having trouble with that banshee in Dijon?"

The brothers swallowed hard.

"Okay, about _that_, we had a little trouble," Gilles confessed, blushing slightly.

"They were laughing at us for a week in the Ministry." Jules' hand clenched into a fist. "We almost had permanent hearing damage! But now we did great! We pulled the Potter kid's lady friend out of the water. You'll see! That will earn us some respect!"

Marie could barely hold back a giggle, but the woman and the younger La Berre laughed loudly.

"Was this girl always this messy?" Gilles asked.

"I don't know. I came here just this year to keep an eye on her," She said. "She seemed like a calm girl, I don't know why she did that…"

"Is it possible that she came to know about the world of wizards?"

"Maybe Potter wrote about it to her."

"You think so?" Baudin looked at the girl who pretended to be asleep.

"It's better if she knows…"

"I'd like to meet that boy," Gilles sighed. "Harry Potter."

"Darling, there are a lot of people like you. Many would like to shake hands with the one who defeated the darkest wizard of the century! I'd also like to hug him close!"

Jules glanced at the woman and shivered lightly, showing how much he didn't want to receive such a bone crashing embrace.

"This young lady is very lucky to be his lover. Of course, she has a lot to be afraid of, but not everyone can say they have such a famous wizard as a partner."

Marie couldn't listen any longer to the conversation. Was it really true? Did witches and wizards really exist? It sounded unbelievable. She was pondering about that for a long time and didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When she woke up that evening, her rescuers were no longer there. She didn't admit to the doctor that she had overheard the conversation, but she became distant. The thought that they were watching her and trying to keep her safe was flattering. On the other hand, it filled her with concern. Who were the ones she needed to be protected from?<p>

She was looking at the pictures she got from Harry, on which everybody was moving; smiling, waving and arguing with others. These were the only survivors of the letter the boy sent.

Out of curiosity, she wanted to see the two men, but couldn't find them anywhere. She asked others if they saw them, but nobody knew where they were. Knowing they were not far from her, she walked around on the cobbled stoned streets, hoping they could save her life again sometimes…

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

I'm back with a new chapter. Don't know when the next one will be out, 'cause I have a lot to do now.  
>There are two more parts of this chapter, and the next one is short, so I think I'll do that in the next couple of days, but the other one… we'll see.<p>

Hope you enjoyed.

R&R please

Bye

Hermina


	44. Running away part 2

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe [et]

Please review! Thanks.

**IMPORTANT NEWS**: I have a new beta-reader, Seerstella. She was king enough to offer me help with this. Thank you very much.

Beta-read by Seerstella.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 31 – Running away (part 2)_

Harry lazily entered the common room. It was quiet with nobody around. He believed everyone was already sleeping peacefully, tired out by the party last night. He climbed upstairs thinking about how fast he'd fall asleep once his head hits the pillow. To his surprise, there was a light coming out of the room. Peeking in, he called out,

"You're still awake?"

"Harry!"

"Harry! At last!"

"Where have you been?"

"Not with Cho, right?" Hermione demanded angrily.

Harry grimaced in surprise but didn't say no.

"I knew it!" the girl threw her jacked to the ground.

The boy looked at Ron questioningly, but he just shook his head.

"Never mind her. She's finished with protecting the rights of the house elves, now it's the girls."

Hermione looked like a crazy woman. Her eyes were red with anger with her hair flailing around her face.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Hermione?" Harry looked at her.

"You're a shameless bastard!"

"Huh?"

"How could you cheat on your girlfriend? You asshole! You're not my friend anymore!"

"It's not my fault! It's Ginny's!"

"What?!"

"She kissed me! I didn't even see it coming!" Harry continued, but when his eyes met Ginny's, they smiled at each other.

"What?" everyone asked in shock.

"Ginny, did you kiss Harry?" Ron turned to the blushing girl.

"Oh, come on! I didn't want to seduce him, or anything!"

"Who said anything about Ginny?" Hermione continued shouting, though she was also surprised about the incident. "What did you do with Cho?"

"Don't come with Cho!" Harry exclaimed. "We got into a big argument, if you want to know!"

The anger disappeared from Hermione's face, and curiosity took its place.

"What happened?" she asked with a calmer tone.

"What do you think happened?" Harry sighed. "She asked me to go to the park and started with her speech about how sorry she is and that we should give us one more chance. Then she brought up Marietta and I mentioned Cedric and she slapped me," he said on a monotonous voice, but couldn't admit being slapped without blushing.

"Oh man!" Seamus gasped.

"Then she pulled out a joint and fainted." Harry continued and shrugged. "I had to drag her to the common room."

"What? Oh Merlin!"

"Stupid bitch!" Harry shrugged again. "I didn't think she could do something like this. Shameless; and she was always a hypocrite. What shy and withdrawn…!"

He dropped onto the bed and fell back, letting his head rest in Hermione's lap.

"I miss Marie so much…"

"Um, speaking of which!" Ron said. "Hedwig's not back yet?"

"No…" Harry murmured. "Even though I spent the whole evening in the Owlery."

For a few moments everyone was silent.

"By the way, how was the party?"

"It was good!" Ron said while stretching.

"Everyone was jealous of Snape." Dean took over while trying to wash the paint off of his face. "Professor Dareling was very pretty and she danced with Snape almost all the time. It's a pity they left so early too…"

"Hm…" Harry smiled mysteriously.

"You know," Ginny sighed. "I don't really want to go to bed now."

"I'm not sleepy either," Hermione muttered.

"What time is it? Jeez, it's half past seven…"

"Soon, we can go to have breakfast."

The grumbling stomachs told everyone to have breakfast instead of sleeping.

"Ok, see you in the Great Hall."

* * *

><p>Lamerin and Severus left their rooms at the same time and as they met, a smile appeared on the boy's tired face. Standing on tip-toes, he tried looking over his father's shoulder, as if expecting someone else to come out from the man's room. Severus was so surprised about this that he too looked back into his room.<p>

"What?" he asked while closing the door.

"A-are you alone?"

"Yes, but I don't think I understand what you mean…"

"Well…" Lamerin looked disappointed. "Aren't you and Miss Dareling… together now?"

"We are." His father smiled.

"But… you're not going to lock her in, right?"

"No. She's not here anymore. She went back to her room earlier." The Potions Master answered with a grin as they stepped out to the Slytherin corridors. "She didn't want you to feel uncomfortable seeing her… in my room…"

"So the night went well, huh?" Lamerin surprised his father with a very suggestive question.

The professor, slowly getting used to his son's offensive questions, could only hum in embarrassment while thinking –unnecessarily – about where he went wrong with the boy's upbringing.

"And you? Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there," the boy replied mysteriously. "You won't believe how many places I've gone to. I bit a few necks."

On the corridors, they met with very few students. After the party last night, they were probably sleeping in late. However, Professor Dareling was waiting for them by the door. Lamerin nodded with a smile and made his way to the Gryffindor table, leaving the two adults alone.

Rowena walked closer, and after the last student disappeared from the corridor, she hugged Severus. After a light peck on the lips they looked at each other with a barely concealed passion.

"You seem tired," Severus said.

I didn't sleep much last night." Rowena's eyes shined playfully. "You've been on my mind…" she said a bit more seriously. "Our relationship…"

For a while they looked at each other lovingly, and then the woman took his hand.

"Come on, let's eat something…"

Only after sitting down, they were able to notice how deserted the Great Hall was. Only a few students sat at the tables. Harry was leaning over his food, blowing it to cool it down. As soon as he noticed the Potions Master watching him, he looked up and waved at the man with a smile.

The others looked up too, to see who Harry was waving to, and Snape started to feel uncomfortable, so he started concentrating on his food instead.

"So, what are we doing today?" Lamerin asked, drinking up his pumpkin juice.

"Sleeping," the Gryffindors murmured.

"Harry, how about I make you a Divination homework for a History of Magic one?" Ron suggested.

"Nope." His friend grinned. "But here, you can copy mine." Harry took out his.

"What? You've already done yours? I don't know you anymore…" He turned away playfully, as if to leave him.

Hermione just smiled at them as she put away one of her essays. But her expression changed as she saw Harry gripping his shoulder and massaging it from time to time.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry… Does your shoulder still hurt?"

Because the other day Hermione was the boy's fencing partner, but the stage was fitted together clumsily, thus the girl stumbled and stabbed Harry with her sword. The fencing clothes had protected him, but Harry had a big purple bruise as a result. He claimed that it sometimes made him feel uncomfortable, when he had to write or move a lot, but he wasn't in a great deal of pain.

"No, Hermione, it's okay. You know what? Let's have dinner! It'll be easier to study after that."

After gathering their belongings, they joined the others as they made their way to the well-lit Great Hall. Harry missed the pumpkin lanterns, and the flickering golden light they made, but the floating candles were just as beautiful. The delicious-looking meat and dishes made everyone's mouth water.

The silverware's cluttering could be heard as the students began their dinner, but some of them looked up when the evening owls arrived. Surprisingly, many of them read the Evening Prophet, so a few students got their paper landing on the food. Harry watched the ceiling wistfully, hoping to see his beautiful bird with the much awaited answer.

In a weird, uncertainly flying feather ball, he could recognize his owl.

"Hedwig?" he muttered ominously.

When the bird began to fall towards the table, Harry jumped up in horror.

"Hedwig!"

At this time, thanks to Harry's loud voice, several people noticed the dazed owl. Harry, maneuvering between the plates and glasses, ran on the table with outstretched hands to catch the falling bird. His house-mates didn't appreciate this action, watching his shoes barely missing their plates, but the boy didn't care about anything or anyone at the moment. He managed to catch the bird and held it like a baby. Jumping off of the table, he looked at the poor animal.

Hedwig looked terrible. The feathers on her head were messy, and minor injuries could be seen on her beak. The skin around it was red and it looked like it was cracked.

"Oh, Hedwig! What happened to you?" he asked anxiously.

His friends ran over to him.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She's hurt… someone hurt my owl!" the boy paled. "And there's no letter!"

The commotion got the teachers' attention too, and McGonagall approached them with a strict face.

"Potter! May I ask what this is abo…"

"Professor!" Harry pushed through the crowd. "My bird's injured!" he held out Hedwig.

His anxious expression seemed to soften the woman.

"Let me see…"

"Professor, do you think" he whispered. "…that something… happened to Marie? And that's why she's hurt…"

The woman just hummed as they hurried towards the teachers' table.

"Hagrid…"

"What if they hurt Marie?"

"Silence, Potter! Hagrid, can you take a look at this owl?"

The giant laid the feeble bird in his huge palm and examined it.

"Don't worry, Professor," he muttered. "A little herb solution," he looked at Professor Sprout, who nodded encouragingly. "…and she'll be fine. No need to worry, Harry."

"I think," Dumbledore rose from his seat "I should send an owl to the French colleagues."

He gracefully walked out of the Great Hall.

With his heart pounding, Harry followed Hagrid to the giant's hut, Ron and Hermione joining them.

The girl took everything from Hagrid's desk, so he can place the bird on it. Ron tentatively stroked Hedwig's wing, while Harry almost cried looking at the helpless bird. He felt just as powerless as last year, when Umbridge attacked Hedwig. He put his chin on the table and looked the animal in the eyes.

"Hedwig, are you okay?" he whispered as he stroked her small, feathered head. The owl only hooted once weakly. "Have… have you found Marie?"

However, the bird started flailing and hooting violently.

"It's like she wants to say something." Hermione said bitterly.

"It's okay, take it easy." Harry tried soothing her.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this means that something happened to Marie?" Ron asked, as they made their way back to the castle.<p>

However, Harry seemed to be in shock since he didn't say a word. He kept staring ahead grimly, sometimes muttering, but not really saying anything.

They climbed up to the Gryffindor tower, trying to avoid the others to go to the boy's room. But as soon as they sat down, Harry came up with a terrible idea.

"I'm going to see Marie."

"What?" Hermione yelled, almost falling off the bed.

"Sending another owl would take a week to get there! I don't have that much time! If she's in trouble, then I have to do something now!"

"You can't just go there!"

"Hermione's right, Harry! You can't run away from Hogwarts!"

"I have to see her, don't you understand? Or at least talk to her to know that she's okay!"

"Then… then call her! Maybe someone has a phone in Hogsmeade," the girl suggested.

"Come on, Hermione, have you ever seen an electric wire in the village?"

However, the idea stayed in Harry's mind.

"Hogsmeade, of course," he slapped his forehead. "I don't have to run away. We are allowed to go to the village the day after tomorrow! No one will notice that I'm gone! I'll leave early. As soon as possible. Then I'll just have to find an abandoned street and hail the Knight Bus and…"

"No!" Both his friend objected. "No way!"

"You can't go alone!" Ron insisted. "It'd be dangerous. You know that they are watching you! I'm coming with you!"

"Ron!" Hermione raised her voice. "What's wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?"

"Do you want him to go alone? You know that he can be attacked anytime! There has to be someone with him, so he won't be completely unprotected!"

"You'll both be expelled! I can't let you leave!"

"They won't even notice!" Harry insisted. "Or do you want to tell on us now? We'll deny it, no matter what you say!"

"Harry Potter!" the girl said in a dangerously low voice. "How dare you assume that I want you deliberately get into trouble?!"

"Then come with us!" the two boys suggested at the same time.

Hermione paled.

"Okay…" she finally said, making her friends grin. "But only to have someone to get you out of trouble."

"How are we going to deceive the Knight Bus?"

"Just change our appearances. We have to wear Muggle clothes to not stand out in London."

"London?"

"We're going there, so we have to look like Muggles. And we should change some of our features with spells."

"But we'll still look like children."

"Not if we drink a little age-altering potion." Hermione smiled mischievously.

The two boys looked at her blankly.

"We had to make this on Snape's class, Harry. Don't you remember?"

"Hermione, you're an angel!"


	45. Running away part 3

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe [et]

Please review! Thanks.

Beta-read by Seerstella.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 31 – Running away (part 3)_

Tension could literally be seen in the air that Friday and Harry looked like crazy. He could barely pay attention on lessons. He either drew on his parchment, or drummed with his fingers on the table, waiting for the day to be over.

The food didn't sit well with him either: the butterflies in his stomach didn't leave any space for anything else. However, next day, on Saturday, he seemed to be in a good mood. They met up in the boys' room before breakfast. Harry was rearranging Ron's shirt.

"This'll do. Oh, Hermione?"

"How do I look?" Ron turned around.

"You look great," she greeted the boy with a kiss.

"Hermione, do you have everything we need?"

"Yes, but I don't think I have enough money on my card to make a call to France. Maybe it'll last for a few minutes, I don't know…"

"It's okay. We'll just have to buy one," Harry said looking at his Muggle wallet. He had quite a bit of money changed. He put it into the inner pocket of his bag, next to the other wallet which was filled with some Galleons. He checked his card.

"Do you have your papers?" he asked the girl.

"It's all in here," Hermione touched her butter-colored handbag.

Harry looked at her. She was wearing a pretty and comfortable-looking costume with stripes and a red shirt. Thick stockings kept her legs warm.

"Won't you be cold?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Hope not," the girl shrugged.

"You're pretty," Harry added, and sighed. "Are you ready?"

His friends nodded.

"Don't forget. Do not look into Professor Snape's or Dumbledore's eyes. Look elsewhere, or blink a lot, so they won't be able to look into your minds!"

He took his Muggle bag and they went to have breakfast.

They weren't the only ones wearing muggle clothes to visit Hogsmeade. Harry sneaked a few sandwiches into his bag while Ron and Hermione decided to secretly take some pumpkin juice with them.

They were on the first row when Mr. Filch opened the door for them, and they started maneuvering between the walking students.

"Hey, Ron!" Anthony shouted after them. "What's the rush?"

"A few things are on sale! We want to get there before the good stuff is gone!"

However, they didn't have more time to waste. They ran past the Honeydukes, and after passing Zonko's they turned into an empty street.

"This way!" Harry said, barely catching his breath. "Here's good!"

Hiding behind two huge barrels, they leaned against the wall. Hermione stepped forward and pulled three vials out of her bag. There was a purplish liquid in all of them.

"I made a lot. There's still enough to take to Snape's lesson for the both of us."

"How much do we need to drink?"

"One sip is a year," Ron said suddenly. The other two looked at him surprised. "We had to brew this too."

"Great! Then… Cheers!"

The vials clank together and each of them drank three sips.

"It'll make you burp," Hermione said, but she was the first one to do so. "Oh, God, sorry!" she hid her face, embarrassed.

However, the two boys didn't seem to mind, as they too began to burp like pigs.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Hermione reprehended.

"Are we changing now?"

"I feel tingling…" Harry nodded.

"Me too, when I think about Hermione…"

The girl looked at him blushing, but then her eyes lit up.

"Harry, look! Ron's back is getting broader!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Even your face looks more adult-like," Harry winked.

"Hermione's legs are longer!"

"I hope the skirt's getting longer too… I don't want my butt to show…"

Harry felt his body getting stronger while his fingers became thicker but slender at the same time. He looked at Ron excitedly, but his friend couldn't take his eyes off Hermione's round breasts.

"Okay, I think it's done. Pull out your wands! How are you going to look like?"

"I think I want brown hair," Ron grinned. "And I'll make it short. That's the only spell I remember."

"Ok, then I'll become blond," Hermione nodded.

She touched her wand to her head.

After applying the spell, she also straightened her hair.

"Should my eyes be blue?"

"Whatever you want. Though, that might look a bit fake and less believable."

"I think you're right. What about you?"

"_Redhair_! I think this is the best for me. But I'll do something with it, because everyone knows how messy my hair is…"

After a few more small changes, they looked at each other.

"Ready?"

"I think so…"

"Then… let's go."

They stepped forward and Harry was about to raise his wand when a voice made them freeze.

"May I ask what you're up to?"

With sour faces, they turned around and found Lamerin standing there.

"Oh, it's just you," Harry sighed.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"Please don't tell your father!" Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah, or else…" Ron raised his fist, enjoying the fact that he was taller and stronger that the others.

"I have to call Marie! But I can't do it from here; we have to go to London. Something must have happened, because Hedwig got hurt, and she had no letter with her. If you want to tell on us then go, but you can't stop us." Harry said seriously.

"Why do you think I want you to get into trouble?" Lamerin asked, shaking his head. "I'm not going to tell on you. But I won't let you go alone. You need an adult…"

"Adult? You're only a few years older than us." Ron grinned.

"That doesn't matter," Lamerin winked. "I'd better go with you."

He took his wand and turned his hair to the same color as Harry's.

"Okay, we can go now."

Harry nodded and raised his wand.

They waited impatiently, but soon noises could be heard. They looked around, trying to find the source, but soon Ron had to jump out of the way.

The big bluish-purplish bus stopped in front of them.

"Welcome to the Knights Bus! The…"

"Get on!" Harry urged his companions. "To London!" he said to Stan.

"Such a rush…" he grimaced and climbed up behind the four of them. "Names?"

"John Smith," Harry said while trying to find his money.

Stan looked at him.

"And the others?"

"John Smith," Harry gave him the fare and two extra galleons.

Hermione looked out of the window.

"Well, Smith family, where in 'London'?"

"Near downtown, where there are a lot of people, but you can stop without causing a commotion."

"Heard that, Ernie?" Stan hit the door of the driver cabin. "Let's go to London!"

"You'd better sit down," Harry told to Lamerin, who was looking around in the bus.

"I've never used this before…"

"Not even with your father?"

The boy shook his head. His red hair flew around.

"We always Apparate if we're going somewhere."

"Good for you that you can Apparate…" Ron sighed. "That's a much easier way of travelling."

"And funnier too. The last time, when we want to Diagon Alley with Dad, we almost got lost. We both miscalculated a bit."

"Wait, wait!" Hermione slid closer. "You're saying that your father's not really good at Apparating?"

"I think he's really good at it. But sometimes we play around. We laughed so hard…"

"I'd like to see your father in one of these funnier moments," the girl admitted.

"I hope you'll only see him like that from now on. I think he's finally happy again. Change is coming. I'm sure."

Lamerin stopped for a moment then continued.

"He thinks highly of you. He always says that you're an exceptional student."

Hermione blushed.

"He says things. Things you probably only understand as a teacher." Suddenly, the bus stopped without any announcement, and they were all lucky since each of them had something to grab on.

Outside, a cat whined in pain.

"He thinks a lot about what will happen to you when you finish school. He said that it's really strange to teach someone then meet them years later, when that person's already grown up. That's why they're at each other's throat with Tonks. He says it's a strange feeling…"

"Hm…"

"We're here!" Stan yelled. "I hope you had a pleasant journey, Mr. John Smith," he said looking at Hermione.

After the bus disappeared, they looked around. Both Harry and the girl didn't know the neighborhood.

"Too few people… I don't like this…" Ron said and pulled his jacket closer.

"You're right… Let's go to a more crowded place…"

Looking back a lot, they started walking. Shops with no people and parked cars were the only things they saw. They all felt the tension. Harry was worried not only for his girlfriend, but for his friends' lives too. The members of the Order weren't there to protect them. They were all alone.

They could soon hear noises, which calmed them a little. Finally, they saw crowded streets with cars, people, shops and banks…

Between all the noises they didn't hear the siren first. It sounded like the one in school signaling the beginning and the end of the lessons. But when the three people with masks ran past them and knocked Harry down as money flew around them, they understood what was happening. The police cars stopped in front of the robbed bank.

The four of them almost couldn't be seen in the rain of money.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ron took the girl's hand. "Let's get out of here!"

Lamerin helped Harry up, and they ran away. However, the security guard and the police became suspicious seeing the running people and began chasing them.

"Shit!" Ron ran past a kissing couple.

Two bangs could be heard.

"Oh, God! They're shooting at us!" Hermione screamed.

"Lamerin!" Harry shouted. "Apparate!"

"What?"

"Apparate!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe you could get us some help!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go!"

However, even if he wanted to, he didn't have the opportunity to Apparate, because they were surrounded.

"Put your hands in the air!"

"What do you have to do in this situation?" Ron whispered.

"Put your hands up and don't move!" Hermione said visibly shaking. "I told you something's going to happen! Now we'll get expelled! I knew it!"

"Hermione, I'll to shoot you if you don't shut up!" Harry murmured.

* * *

><p>The small police station's only cell was the resting place of the four students, while the policemen looked at each other with satisfaction.<p>

"Look, sir, this is a misunderstanding," Hermione tried. "We didn't rob the bank."

"We were at the wrong place at the wrong time," Ron added.

"The security guard said that the robbers wore ski masks. You can see that we don't have any kind of masks." Harry said angrily. "Let us go, we have something urgent to do."

"We have to record your data because of your suspicious behavior." The policeman who was in charge of them said. "Frank, their IDs!"

"Only two of them had."

"Potter" he tried to read the small letters. "…and Granger. Both underage. Enough," he threw the IDs on the table. "Tell me about yourselves. You start!" he pointed at the boy.

"But…!"

"Name." While typing, the man was eating a chocolate doughnut.

"Potter, Harry James"

"Date and place of birth?"

"31 July, 1980. London."

"Mother's name?"

"Potter, Lily. Maiden name: Evans."

"Father's name?"

"Potter, James."

"Address?"

Ron's heart clenched.

"I'm an orphan."

"Then where do you live?"

Harry sighed, hoping that his anger will leave with the air.

"With my foster parents. Their names…"

"Wait, wait. Papers on being an orphan?"

"In there," Harry looked at his wallet on the table.

"Foster parents' names?"

"Dursley, Vern…"

"Spell it," the man said slowly, like he was enjoying it.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For God's sake! Can't we hurry up a little? We're in a hurry!"

"Don't you dare speaking up, miss! We'll get to you too. Then, spe…"

"D-U-R-S-L-E-Y, Vernon. His wife is Dursley, Petunia. Maiden name: Evans. She's my aunt."

"Address?"

"Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surry."

"You're far from home, young man. Why aren't you in school now?"

The four of them looked at him and answered almost in union.

"It's Saturday."

"Indeed." He wrote something on the paper. "So? Where do you go to school?"

"Saint Brutus' Secure Center."

His friends looked at him miserably, knowing that this only made things worse for them.

"Reeeeeally?" the policeman's eyes lit up. "Tell me something. How did you get to London, when you're supposed to be in a secure center?"

They didn't know how to answer that.

"Did you run away?"

"I can leave sometimes…" Harry muttered.

However, the policeman, using the newfound information, handled them with indifference.

"Did you have trouble with the police before?"

"No," Harry lied, knowing that the wizard's justice system is unknown to this stupid muggle.

"And why," the man took his ID, "do you have red hair, when in this picture it's black?"

"I-I dyed it…"

"Dyed it," the man grimaced. "Well, Emma," he looked at the woman in mini skirt bringing in coffee. "Call this number."

"My aunt?" Harry became scared. "P-please, do you have to? Can't you just let us go?"

However, the man gave the woman the number of Hermione's parents too.

"We're officially in trouble. _Now_ you can start panicking, Hermione…"

* * *

><p>Hours went by with awkward waiting. Harry knew that it would take Aunt Petunia hours to get to London, even more if Uncle Vernon was working in the weekend. He couldn't guess when the girl's parents would arrive not knowing how far Hermione lived. But he felt like he was running out of time. If his girlfriend was in trouble, then he should call her very soon…<p>

"I told you to Apparate," he whispered to Lamerin. "Have you seen the way he's been looking at you since you told him your name?"

"Yeah, it's not a common Muggle name. I couldn't leave you."

"And what now?" Ron stepped to the bars. "Is your aunt coming? Hermione's parents will; that's for sure…"

"Let's hope that my aunt denied knowing me when they called… If Uncle Vernon learns that I had to be taken from the police, I won't be able to stay there anymore…"

Suddenly the door opened and aunt Petunia stepped inside.

"Damn, I don't have any time to pray." Harry looked up with an innocent expression.

He saw the woman looking towards him, then at the policeman, confusion written on her face. Harry waved and pointed at himself to get the woman's attention. When she recognized his green eyes, her face turned even paler. The policeman disappeared for a moment, probably because Hermione's parents also arrived.

"What's… what's with your look, you devil?" she hissed like a snake.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry, it was just an accident that we ended up in front of the bank when it was robbed!"

"What's with this look?"

It looked like the woman was angrier about the way he looked than the fact that he was in a cell.

"I had to change my appearance so the people chasing me won't recognize me."

"And who are these?"

Harry looked at his cellmates.

"My best friends, Aunt Petunia. We go to… school together."

"Hermione, honey, what happened to you?" the girl's mother ran to the cell. "Why are they still locked up?" she yelled at the policeman. "Release them immediately! I'm going to sue you for holding underage children without legal representative and the right to a phone call!"

That made the policemen move and the four of them were released soon. They walked to the nearest park in silence, where the Granger parents finally asked what they were doing in London.

"Mom, it's a long story…"

"I got them into this," Harry answered. With a sigh, he continued. "Something… something happened to my girlfriend, Marie. I have to call her… I need to know what happened. But I couldn't reach her from school… I wanted to run away alone, but they insisted on coming with me. They got into trouble because of me…"

Hermione's mother smiled bitterly and patted Harry's head.

"You'll get into trouble if they learn about this in school…"

"I know…"

Aunt Petunia grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him away. She seemed to hate the idea of being near any more wizards.

"Irresponsible brat! That's how it works?! You running around in London when you're supposed to be in that school, locked up?"

"Locked up?"

"You're a danger to everyone, and now you get these kids into trouble! You can't think of anything else but that stupid girl!"

"I told her what I am."

"Wh-what?" The woman paled. "How dare…?"

"I had to tell her, because she could be in danger! She had to know the truth about me because I love her very much!" Petunia looked at him angrily for a while. Suddenly, Harry took her hands, which surprised her to no end.

However, she continued her scolding. "She's going to die because of you! They all will! So will you! You're an irresponsible foul, just like your mother!"

"I'm not afraid of dying." Harry hugged her suddenly. "I'm not afraid of dying for _them_. Mom also died for someone she dearly loved. There's nothing more beautiful that this… That's why you're so angry with me? Because I took her away from you?"

The woman didn't know what to say. When Harry released her she turned her head away.

"I'm disguising myself like this to not get into trouble. This way no one will recognize us. We'll change back when we get back to school. They are my best friends. Ron and Hermione. The other redhead is Professor Snape's son."

"What? That teacher has a child?"

Harry nodded with a smile.

"I'm sorry you have to come here because of me… Did you come alone?"

"You should be happy."

The boy tried not imagining Uncle Vernon's angry face. Nodding, he began to search for his money in his bag.

"Wonder where I could buy a phone card."

"Take mine and just go already!" Petunia gave him hers.

"Is it okay? Really? How's Dudley?"

"I said _go_!"

Harry ran to the nearest phone booth smiling. With a sigh, he took out the paper with the phone number. Please be alright. He prayed for everything to be okay. His friends and the adults gathered around the booth.

With a sigh he took the receiver.

"Let's see. 00… 33… 491…"

She calmed down a bit when it started ringing. A woman answered in French:

"_Oui?"_

Harry tried remembering what he learnt in French before Hogwarts.

"_B-bonjour madame… Je voudrais parler avec Marie Salboux."_

"_Marie Salboux?"_

"_Oui, madame."_

"_Attandez, s'il vous plait."_

"What does that mean?" Harry became very impatient. It seemed like an eternity until finally someone answered.

"_Oui, je suis Marie Salboux."_

"Marie?" Harry shouted happily. "Marie, it's me, Harry! I…"

"Harry! Harry, guess what? I met some wizards!" the girl said without stopping to take a breath.

"W-what?"

"They are all around me! They protect me! Gilles and Jules La Berre! Do you know them?"

"N-no, no I don't… Protect you?"

"Yes! They rescued me from the river! And the doctor is also a witch. Some Squib. What does that mean? Hm? Hm?"

"Squib? That's…" Harry didn't even know where he was for a moment. La Berre what? "That means 'a non-magical person who is born to magical parents'. But what were you doing in the river?"

"I wanted to check if I was a witch or not, and if I stayed on the surface or not!"

"WHAT? Marie! For God's sake, don't ever do that again!"

Even outside, they could hear him shouting. Ron looked at his girlfriend confused.

"You said it's not necessary to yell on the phone…"

Hermione smiled and took his hand.

"I was angry at you. I wanted to prove that I'm not that…" the girl told him a bit sadly. "But everyone knows you here! Who is You-Know-Who? And what happened to your parents? And who's Dumbledore?"

"Didn't you read my letter?"

"Y-yes, I did, but then I tore it, so I only remember a few things…" the girl admitted.

"You tore it? That's great…"

"Yes, and I made Hedwig leave…?

"What happened to her?"

"Well…"

"Marie!"

"She hit the window…"

They were both silent for a moment. Harry's head hit the glass.

"What a dove you are!" the boy chuckled.

"Oh, come on… I didn't want to hurt her."

"Will you come here then?

"What? Say it again, please, I could barely hear anything!"

"Come to my school for Christmas!"

"Are you… serious?"

"Of course! I'll pay for the plan ticket and everything… Please come! I miss you so much…"

"I'll go! But… how do I get there?"

"I'll write everything down in a letter! But please don't throw Hedwig out this time!"

"Okay…"

"I love you so much…"

"Me too… How are we able to talk now? Do wizards use phones too?"

"… No… The thing is… we ran away from school…"

"WHAT? _Mon Dieu_, Harry! Won't you get expelled?"

"That'd be bad…"

"Go back this instant! Maybe you'll get away with it!"

"Okay, we will. Marie…"

"_Oui?"_

"I love it when you say that…" Harry grinned. "Take good care of yourself, okay?"

The girl hummed.

"_Je t'aime, Marie."_

"_Je t'aime, Harry."_

"Bye…"

"Bye…"

The boy put the receiver back sadly. Ron noticed this first.

"So?" they asked.

"She's coming!" Harry jumped on his friends.

"Now go back to school!" Hermione's mother said.

The children nodded.

"It's too crowded here, Harry," Lamerin commented. "We can't call the bus from here…"

"Yeah, you're right."

They found a less crowded street.

"Do you think my parents will be able to see the bus?" the girl asked from Ron.

"I don't know… But I think if they could go to the Diagon Alley, then they'll be able to see the bus too…"

"What bus are they talking about?" Aunt Petunia asked suspiciously.

"Wizard's bus," Lamerin answered with a smile. However, the woman shivered at the word.

"Aunt Petunia, you see, Hermione's parents can't use magic at all. They are Muggles. I'm curious if you will see the bus or not…"

"Is here good enough?"

"I think so." Ron shrugged.

"Then… I'll do it…" Harry raised his wand, a bit afraid of what his aunt will say. She never saw him use magic. Well… not intentionally.

"I think we should step back," Hermione suggested.

However, as soon as she said that, the Knight Bus stopped in front of them.

The three Muggle adults couldn't utter a word.

Stan came into view.

"Oh, the Smith family!"

The four of them swallowed hard.

While Hermione said goodbye to her parents, Harry looked at Aunt Petunia.

"I want to see you get on this thing, and not leaving that school until June!"

"I won't, Aunt Petunia. And thank you," he waved.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hogsmeade."

After sitting down and paying, they waved to the adults. The vehicle started its journey, and Harry began to recite what he had heard on the phone…


	46. The confession part 1

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe [et]

Please review! Thanks.

Beta-read by Seerstella.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 32 – The confession (part 1)_

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Now that winter was at the corner, the sun left its place for the stars to appear rather early. Slowly sinking down, it bathed everything in its orange hue. Only small clouds colored the sky with a different color. No matter how cold the wind was, it did nothing to ruin the beautiful scenery.

However, Remus watched all of it with a cold expression. With his long fingers, he clenched the sleeve of his long robe. On his youthful face, tears rapidly made their own track. His wet face was hurt in the wild wind, and even his clothes weren't enough to keep him warm, but he just stood there and looked at nothing in particular.

He was alone. His ghost friends either didn't want to keep him company, or merely understood that he wanted to spend the afternoon in solitude. However, they were part of the reason why Remus shed his tears.

With Halloween just around the corner, it was getting harder for him to look at them.

Sirius always just sat somewhere, looking ahead without seeing anything, and James tried everything possible to lift his mood that was so dark because of his lost lover's unfaithful behavior. Even Lily's reproaches became annoying.

The fact that he saw them just made him feel all the craziness. He could feel that it was merely temporary, but he had to do something before completely losing his mind. In his worst moment, he even wished they would disappear completely, so he wouldn't have to hear them, see their curious eyes, and the regret he felt towards Harry would disappear as well.

He should have told that boy a long time ago that he could see his dead loved ones. For a while, it was fun to watch the shadows following and watching the boy's every move. However, he felt it was unfair that he could see them but the boy himself couldn't. He felt like a liar every time he looked into the mirror, and his face showed the signs of fatigue more and more as time passed.

He couldn't get through the November without any pain. No, not because of the full moon. For fifteen years, every year he cried like this, because that night he lost everything he had treasured. Peter's betrayal, Sirius' imprisonment and the Potters' death broke his heart into little pieces.

When he reached the house in Godric's Hollow, it was almost dawn and the whole place was filled with people from the Ministry. He couldn't see anything but crying neighbors and men with shovels, trying to clean up the mess…

The small house itself was in ruins. Remus couldn't even imagine someone getting out of there alive. But he soon learnt that Harry was fine and that had calmed his stormy heart for a moment. But when he saw the bodies under the debris…

He spent days sitting in front of the house crying, watching the empty, silent ruins that was the only thing left of the family's happy home. He went back there from time to time. Dumbledore's words didn't help, nor did others' condolence. No one understood what he had lost that day. His youth, his happiness, everything that made him feel joy…

"Remus?" an uncertain voice asked behind him.

The professor was surprised to find the boy he had been thinking about standing there.

Harry with no school robes on, only wearing his uniform stood there, feeling awkward at seeing him crying like this.

"H-Harry?" Remus sniffed and brushed his tears off.

"Are you… crying? Why are you crying, Remus?" the boy stepped closer.

"What happened to you?" the man asked as his heart clenched.

Harry looked as if he were at least three years older and just as tall. His worried face was just like his father's. What's this? Did he finally lose his mind, and now these images were assaulting him?

"How… how is this possible?"

The line between Harry and James began to blur. Remus held his head as the images mixed in his mind, causing extreme dizziness.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Harry stepped closer, taking both of his hands. He was very close as he looked into the man's eyes.

"Harry…? Is it you?"

"Of course it's me…" he whispered. "What's wrong, Remus? Please…"

The boy's green eyes finally came into focus and he realized that it really _was_ Harry standing in front of him. With calming heart he hugged the boy and they stayed that way for a while.

"I love you too, Remus," Harry groaned in the warm embrace. "But, please tell me what's wrong…"

The professor smiled.

"Does it hurt somewhere?" They looked into each other's eyes.

Remus nodded silently and touched his chest where his heart lay.

"What happened to you?" he asked, still looking at the grown young man.

"I… that's what I wanted to tell to you…" Harry coughed in embarrassment. "We… drank a little age-altering potion and… This is what happened. We are brewing the antidote in Myrtle's toilet…"

A surprised smile appeared on the professor's lips. "Why did you drink that potion?"

"Well… well…" Harry didn't seem to find the right words. "Well… we… ran away from Hogwarts…" he confessed eventually.

"Again?"

The boy looked up, his eyes shining with gratefulness. He was happy that Remus didn't start with a scolding.

"I had to make a call, but no one here has a cell. That's why we drank the potion. To look like adults… To be unrecognizable… Clever, huh?" he asked quietly.

"Very. But I'm happy you told me."

"Are you angry?"

"Next time tell me in advance…" Remus ruffled the hair that looked so much like James'. The smile that appeared was very similar too.

"Why did you cry, Remus?" Harry asked again.

Before he could answer, the ghosts appeared. The professor couldn't say a word as his gaze met his friends'.

"Harry," he held the boy's face with both hands. "I have to tell you something…"

"No, Remus, don't!" Sirius shouted angrily. He stepped forward as if he wanted to stop it.

"Then... tell me…" the boy nodded.

"I…" A tear made its way down Remus' face. "… can see your parents…"

Sirius stopped. He looked at the boy desperately, waiting for his reaction.

"I know…" Harry started crying too. "I can see them too…"

Remus looked shocked.

"H-how?"

"Sometimes… I dream about them…" the boy started and the professor realized that he had misunderstood. He was about to correct him when Harry continued. "Before… I got here, I didn't know how they looked like… At home… there were no pictures of them… Like they never existed…"

He turned away and stepped to the window.

"I think Aunt Petunia was really scared that something about them might come against her… She either hid all the pictures, or burned them… Did you know…" he turned to Remus with a sad smile. "…they told me that they… died in a car accident?"

Lupin felt worse by the minute.

"No, Harry, I didn't know," he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You know… when you were teaching me the Patronus charm, the reason we made so little progress for a while was because it was good hearing their voices… I wanted to hear those words again and again. I'm sorry you had to spend so much of your time on me," Harry smiled.

"Many would have done the same," Remus hugged the boy.

"Sometimes I see them in my dreams… Are you sad because of them? About what happened fifteen years ago?"

Sirius regarded his friend angrily, looking as if he wanted to bite him. His gaze seemed to tell Remus that something unpleasant would happen if he were to tell the boy about their presence. However, Lupin felt a pang of pain from seeing those eyes.

"Yes… because of that…" he closed his eyes and let a sigh leave him as another white lie left his mouth.

* * *

><p>Their breaths could be seen as the students stood next to Hagrid's hut.<p>

"We'll see another cutie today," the half-giant said.

Ron imagined the cutie as one with eight hairy legs and bloodthirsty eyes. With a shiver he hid his face behind his scarf. Hermione just smiled at him while Harry, tip-toeing, was trying to find out what animal it was.

"I ask you to… stay calm," Hagrid shrugged. "We can't make it anxious, because then it will run away and our lesson will be ruined."

"What can it be?" Lavender asked curiously from the first row with Parvati Patil standing next to her.

"Probably some monster! Lavender, step back a little!" her friend pleaded. "I don't want that thing to start chewing on my clothes like last time…"

"Girls, leave Hagrid alone!" Hermione interrupted. "He didn't bring anything dangerous lately."

"Just ones that should be in reservation," Malfoy said flatly behind them. "My mother told the Ministry about him. These animals shouldn't be taken care of by someone like him. You'll see when…"

Harry looked up at the gray sky and sighed. He didn't want to remind Draco how small power his mother had now that his father was in Azkaban. But he wasn't in the mood for an argument. He just hoped that Hagrid brought something interesting.

"Our little guest is very shy," the half-giant continued. "So, no shouting or running. Come with me!" he ordered and led the way on a narrow path. From time to time they could hear high shrills and the class became more and more curious about this animal.

They found a high, cube-like stall that protected the animal, keeping the outside world away. However, between the planks it was easy to see the animal running around in fear.

The feathers flew everywhere as it ran. Lavender's heart clenched. As soon as they saw the messy feathers on the animal's head, the bent, colorful beak and red legs some of them started chuckling, while others walked closer curiously.

"Hagrid…" Ron started. "What's this?"

"This is…" Dean looked at him.

"… a dodo?" Harry blinked in surprise. "But dodos have extinct for more than a hundred years now, right?"

Hagrid was about to start his explanation when Hermione interrupted with a satisfied smile.

"This isn't a dodo, Harry. It's a _dirikol_."

"Director?" Seamus grinned.

"_Dirikol_, you idiot," Parvati shook her head, getting close to the cage. She reached out toward the animal and tried calling it.

"Well, five points to Gryffindor. It really is a _dirikol_. These creatures are extremely shy and run away from humans. The more afraid they are the more feathers they shed."

"Malfoy, if you want a quill, it's your time," Ron said, referring to the last time when the Slytherins tried getting the feathers of the Irish phoenix. "Before the others get the nice ones."

"How dare you!" the blond retorted. He glared at them, pushed the Gryffindors out of the way and walked away with his followers.

"Ron!"

The students started picking up the feathers, Dean joining them too.

"The Muggles," Hagrid continued, "…thought that the _dirikol_, or dodo went extinct. But only because they don't know its secret." He winked mysteriously. "Does anyone know?"

A lot of them looked at Hermione who proudly answered.

"It can vanish while running away. That's how it gets away."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor."

Harry stepped closer and peeked inside. He could see the fear in the colorful bird's eyes. The more people stood near it, the more scared it became. He knelt down next to Lavender and Parvati and reached out. The girls tried to get the bird to come closer by offering it slices of an apple.

"Come here," Harry smiled at the bird. "You apparating dodo…"

Lavander started chuckling and he earned an approving glance from Parvati for trying to calm the animal.

"Here's some fruit, try this."

The three of them tried getting the animal to come to them, and the smell of the fresh apple finally got its attention. With its big yellow eyes, it looked at them. On its almost bare neck, the remaining feathers stood in disarray. It took an uncertain step towards them and pointed at them with its beak as if to ask for something. The girls leaned closer to reach in further.

"Come!"

"We're not going to hurt you! Come here!"

The _dirikol_ stepped closer and bit down suddenly. Lavender yelped and dropped the fruit. She was afraid it would bite her. The bird picked up the fallen fruit and ate it before looking at their hands.

"Harry!" Parvati whispered. "It will leave nasty scars if it bites us!"

"It won't!" Harry tried calming the girl, though he wasn't too certain himself.

"Hagrid, can't we release this animal?" Ron grimaced. "It looks awful in that cage."

"Yes, at the end of the lesson I thought we could release it together…" the half-giant admitted. "But I can see that the feathers are more important to you all than the animal itself… Why can't you pay attention? You're all sixteen now, for Merlin's sake! When will you learn to pay attention? The same thing happened with your brothers, Ron!" He turned to the boy. "Fred and George were always up to something too!"

Ron was about to come up with excuses but fortunately Lavender and Parvati ran to them.

"Professor! Can we set it free?"

"Before it sheds all its feathers! It will freeze to death in the winter!" Parvati joined her.

Ron chuckled as he imagined the bird with no feathers. "It'll get warm in the oven!"

The girls became so angry that they left without saying anything more.

Ron looked back at Hagrid. "Tell me Hagrid, is the _dirikol_ delicious?"

"Ron," the half-giant groaned. "Okay. Open the door so it can come out."

The students became quiet again as the animal walked out. It looked at them shyly and even Malfoy gave up on his pretended boredom.

"Come on; let it run to the forest."

However, the bird kept looking at Harry. The boy knelt down and smiled at it. He reached out his hand that still held the fruit and the _dirikol_ carefully ate from his palm. For a moment, it looked into the boy's emerald eyes, than ran to the forest.

Harry watched the place it disappeared to for a while.

"So? Was it a pretty Animagus?" Ron joked later when they went back to the castle.

"Very funny," Harry shrugged. "There was something strange about it… must be because of the whole dodo thing. And you never know."

"Well," Hermione sighed, "I don't know about you, but I think this lesson wasn't really good…"

"Hagrid probably got scolded and now he can't bring dangerous creatures to class."

"But keeping these animals won't help him either. You heard what Malfoy said."

"Malfoy's a git, why are you listening to him?"

"Come on, Ron…"


	47. The confession part 2

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe [et]

Please review! Thanks.

Beta-read by Seerstella.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 32 – The confession (part 2)_

Lamerin watched silently as Harry dragged his jeans up. He smiled at the boy's underwear that was painted with inappropriate pictures and looked away when Harry turned around.

"How did you get that cut on your chin?"

"Oh," he shook his head, "I was shaving…"

"It's almost time for me to do that too…"

"I hate it so much… Someday, I'll cut myself and bleed out. Why can't we get rid of these hair with some other method? Don't you have some tip from the girls? Like Hermione?"

Harry grinned at him.

"I'm not that good with ladies' stuff. And if I asked Hermione this, she'd kick my lights out."

They both smiled at the image of an aggressive Hermione.

"Look it up in the library. Madame Pince will certainly help."

"No way! That'd be awkward, but I'm afraid there's no other way," he sighed. "I'll just tell her it's for Dad!"

"You're out of your mind…" A shocked smile appeared on Harry's face, while Lamerin looked at Dean's Westham poster he pulled out a sweater.

"I'm almost ready… I just have to find some socks!" He pulled out a black pair of them and put them on before stepping into his shoes. Getting his robe and bag, he motioned the young Snape to follow him.

"Okay, let's go!"

By the time they reached the common room Harry had looked decent.

"Did you bring the map and the cloak?"

"Sure, everything's here," Harry touched his bag. "Let's go to the kitchen! I'll explain things to you on the way."

"Then how is that coin working?" Lamerin watched the fake Galleon.

"It's charmed. It was Hermione's idea. I touch my wand to it, write the date of the next training and it appears on the others' Galleons too. And those who have time that day, come."

"How did they react to you giving me one?"

"They don't know it yet." Harry grinned. "Listen, don't worry!" he continued more seriously. "They won't have any objections."

"But my father is a Slytherin… Oh yeah! Are there any Slytherins there?"

"Not yet… But that doesn't mean you can't join. It doesn't matter which house you came from. Though there are no new members since last year. They all joined at once. Umbridge's unfairness unite us back then and those who weren't afraid of changing things stood by us."

"Us or _you_?" Lamerin asked. "If I'm right, you're their leader. It's impossible to miss the similarities."

"Similarities between me and…?"

"You and Voldemort. When you finish school, the DA members will follow you to fight. You are the future generation of wizards and Aurors, even if not all of you are aiming to be one," he said, not giving Harry time to protest. "That must've been what the Minister was afraid of; a new fighter generation getting out of Hogwarts."

"But we wouldn't do things that are unfair! We started this to protect ourselves!"

"No doubt about that. But will you say the same thing if a new Voldemort rises from someone you used to trust?" Lamerin asked quietly.

Harry didn't know how to respond.

"Be careful with this new power of yours. It comes with great responsibility."

"Don't say such complicated things…" Harry sighed. "You make me not wanting to do it anymore."

"Oh, come on…" his friend sighed with a smile on his face. "That wasn't my intention. I only wanted to help… Is the kitchen far?"

"No, we're already here."

"Well, I don't smell the dinner here…"

"You have to open the door for that," Harry winked. "Come, here's the entrance! You have to tickle the fruit."

When the kitchen's door appeared, Lamerin shook his head.

"Who came up with this…?"

"Cool, huh?" Harry ran down the stairs. "Dobby? Dobby, are you here? He's a house elf," he whispered to the other boy. "He's nice. Dobby?"

"Harry Potter, sir," the bizarre-looking elf approached them, wearing colorful clothes.

"I've never seen an elf looking this well-kempt!" Lamerin said in amazement.

"Harry Potter sir visits Dobby! Dobby's happy!"

"Hello, Dobby. He is my friend, Lamerin. Professor Snape's son."

Hearing the Potions Master's name made most of the elves shiver. "A friend of Harry Potter sir's is a friend of Dobby's," Dobby announced loudly.

"Thank you," the boy smiled.

"But Harry Potter sir, where is your _weasey_?"

"_Weasey_…?"

"Ron," Harry whispered. "Ron's busy now, Dobby. But I want to bring him some food. You know how much he eats…"

"Oh, Harry Potter sir, right away!" The house elf started to run around. On a nearby table, there was a plate of drumsticks, corn and sliced bread, and a few bottles of pumpkin juice.

"Cool…" the two boys' mouth watered at the sight.

"Dobby, can't you wrap it in something to keep it warm?"

The elf obliged as he brought baskets and put everything in them. The pumpkin juice bottles the boy put in their bags.

"Thank you very much!" They bowed while leaving and the elves waved happily.

"Wow, I think I'll come here again someday," Lamerin's eyes shined. "Do they have sweets?"

"Oh yeah! And Butterbeer too!"

"Butterbeer!"

"Well, the plan is. I'll give you the map and hide under the Cloak with the baskets and walk next to you. You keep watching," Harry explained briefly.

"Sounds good… We can switch if you're tired."

"Okay. We have to hurry, because Mrs. Norris might smell the food…"

They started their journey and Lamerin, using the map, led the way to the Room of Requirement. From time to time, he asked Harry if he was still there, because he felt weird walking with someone invisible. But they never lost each other.

"Is there anyone nearby?" Harry whispered when they stopped at the corridor where the room was.

"Not a soul…" The other helped him take the cloak off. "But I can't see the door."

"That's easy. Walk around there," he pointed at a spot. "…and think strongly about a place where a group of students can practice spells." Lamerin obeyed while Harry put away the cloak and the map. When the door appeared, they stepped in.

"Harry, at last!" they met with Anthony Goldstein.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked. "We thought won't come."

However, when they saw whom he came with, all of them became silent.

"We brought some food," Harry showed them the baskets of food and the bottles.

"What's going on?" Michael Corner pointed at Lamerin. "Why is he here?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other uneasily. They seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"He's going to train with us when he has the time. And he probably has a lot of spells we don't even know about." Harry answered, not looking at the boy.

"A _Snape_? The son of a Slytherin?"

Some of them wanted to start eating, but the tension in the room stopped them.

"It's not a good idea… What if he tells on us?" the girl standing next to Marietta asked.

"There's less of a chance of him telling on us than Umbridge coming back as a headmistress." Harry answered flatly.

He saw that Marietta was about to cry, and soon, the girl ran out of the room.

"That's what you wanted?" Cho yelled. "Why do you keep hurting Marietta?"

The others just watched the scene silently.

"Between these two, I'd rather trust a Snape than her, Cho. He never lets me down. On the other hand, because of your friend, the whole group had been in danger. You'd better keep that in mind," Harry hissed.

"Harry's right, Cho," Hermione stepped in when the situation was about to turn worse. "Lamerin's reliable. He won't tell anyone about this…"

"You should have asked us whether you can bring… _this_ in here or not!" Michael Corner continued.

"Him!" Ron murmured, who believed in the young Snape ever since the trip to London. He could have Apparated to save his skin, but he had not left them alone.

"What, Weasley? You're with him too? How many times did his father screw with you since you came here? Or are you still mad about me dumping your sister last year?"

They started yelling and swearing, joined by Ginny and Hermione, and Ron had to be held back by the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects. Harry himself joined in and yelled at the girls in front of him like never before.

"What? Next time you'll bring Draco Malfoy?!"

"Don't you want to tell the teachers too?!"

"We won't exclude those coming from Slytherin, because…"

"No, the Slytherins can't come here!"

"What right do you have to judge him? You didn't even let him open his mouth to say something!"

"Please, wait…"

"His father has screwed with us! He's just like him!"

"I won't tolerate you talking about him like that!"

"I…"

"Filthy Slytherin!"

Hearing this, most of them stopped yelling.

"Please, stop this," Lamerin pleaded sadly. "I… didn't want you to argue because of me… It's really unfair of you, but… I'd rather leave than cause more harm…" He turned to the door.

Triumphant smiles appeared on some of their faces; however Harry's eyes showed pure anger.

"You're not going anywhere!" He yanked his friend back by his arm and Lamerin almost fell over. He hit Harry's back and stood there watching the group.

Harry looked into some of the DA members' eyes with disgust. "What a bunch! And I thought nothing could go wrong. So in the Great Hall, at the table, you were all pretending?" he raised his voice and stood in the middle of the circle. "You pretended to be nice because Professor Snape was there?"

The room was as silent as a grave.

"So that's how it is! It was all a pretense… You make me sick." He continued in a hiss. "Out!" he finally ordered. "I said OUT!"

A few of them flinched at his shouting.

"Get out! Get out, if you don't want to be in a room with a Slytherin! Because he," Harry squeezed Lamerin's arm, "…is staying."

He didn't know whom to look at. He couldn't believe what was happening. Harry wanted to shout all his pain at Cho, or Michael Corner, who took away his girlfriend at the end of last year.

"You think only you can suffer? You think no one would hurt a Slytherin? What about the beatings? This boy was found half-dead in an alley by the Weasley twins! _Half-dead_, because Death Eaters don't care who you are! They'll hurt anything and anyone who dare to oppose them! Get out, but don't come back even if Malfoy's practicing the Unforgivables on you!"

"That's bullshit!" Corner yelled. "Malfoy doesn't know…"

"DOESN'T KNOW? You really think so? Let me tell you something! This summer, Draco Malfoy used me to practice the Crutiatus curse for days!"

At the mention of the spell, the girls shrieked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Cho looked at him as if he were crazy.

"The Death Eaters caught me in the summer," Harry calmed down a bit and grief appeared in his eyes. "They caught and tortured me for days."

He pulled up his shirt. "Is this evidence enough?"

The scar was still visible on his hip. Some of them paled at the sight and Neville's face turned gray.

"I was there," Ginny stepped into the circle. For a moment, everyone looked at her. "My parents treated him. You don't want to know how worried we were."

"They captured me in his stead." Harry pointed at Lamerin. "They were looking for him…"

"What did they want with him?"

"I grew up among them," Lamerin admitted sadly. "I was a baby when they kidnapped me and killed my mother."

Hearing this, Hannah and Susan paled.

"That's… horrible." Ernie groaned.

"He grew up among them! He knows them better than any of us!" Harry continued persuading the others. "Don't you understand? He must…"

"My parents almost died because of them…" Neville said quietly. At first, everyone looked at him curiously. "The Death Eaters… tortured my parents…" he looked down as he said this. "They tortured them with the Crutiatus curse until they lost their minds…"

Harry looked at Neville sadly, but proudly. The boy never looked at him this honestly before. At last, he could tell the secret he's been hiding for years to his friends.

"They… live in the St. Mungo's… if you could call that living…"

"Then…"

"Then that's why you live with your grandmother," some of them sighed.

"Oh, Neville!" Padma Patil hugged the boy. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Neville returned the hug, but didn't take his eyes off Harry. "I believe you. Probably that's the reason you're so crazy lately…" he added half smiling, half trying to keep the tears in bay.

Everyone smiled at the bitter words he used to lift the mood. Some of them sniffed and looked at each other.

"You have to believe me," Harry pleaded, a lot calmer now. "Malfoy knows how to torture someone and in time, he'll learn worse things too. We have to join and take care of each other. We have no other choice…"


	48. The confession part 3

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe [et]

Please review! Thanks.

Beta-read by Seerstella.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 32 – The confession (part 3)_

It seemed that the argument at the DA meeting changed the group's mood and some of them changed their behavior for the better. A lot of them sat together during Potions with an understanding smile and asked questions regarding their future assignments from the Professor at the end of the lessons.

Snape was so surprised by this that he practically feared stepping into his own classroom. Every time he witnessed the students' kind gaze on him, he had a suspicion that something was not right about the way he looked. He kept looking at the glass of the cabinet to see his reflection, however his hair wasn't messy, he had no food on his clothes and all his buttons were right.

This was something he had never experienced since becoming a teacher. He shared his findings and their behavior with the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, who only smiled. Rowena kept thinking about his words as she made her way to her classroom. She found the students in the room and closed the door.

"Welcome," she greeted. She tried not stepping into the mud that formed on the floor. "How are you?" she asked while putting her things on the table.

The answer came in some tired groans. Some complained about the too much homework, while others told her enthusiastically how much fun they had had in the yard.

"I hope the snow won't avert your attention from studying too much," she smiled at them.

With her wand, she pointed at the bucket and mop and they started to clean the mud the students brought in with their shoes.

"I have a Christmas-y feeling," Harry muttered while watching the falling snow through the window.

"Me too," Ron grimaced. "I'm curious what color shirt Mom will send this year…"

"Ron, your mother makes those because she loves you. That way you won't get cold," Hermione reproached.

"Thank you…"

"I corrected the tests from last week," the professor raised a stack of parchment.

Some students hissed while the papers found their owners. Ron coughed his excitedly. He got an 'E' and looked at Hermione's and Harry's 'O's with a bit jealousy.

"It's not uncommon that Hermione gets an 'O', but how come you get them now too, Harry?" he asked under his nose.

"But Ron, this wasn't difficult!"

The boy looked at his girlfriend for a moment then turned back to his friend.

"It really wasn't difficult," Harry shrugged. "I don't understand why you only got an 'E'! We studied together…"

"You got an 'E' because on the _aethonan_ question you forgot to write…"

"Leave my test _alone_, Hermione!"

"Don't argue!" Harry tried stopping them with a smile.

"Ron, please," Rowena looked at them. "We have to go on with the lesson, but I need your attention."

The three of them nodded silently.

"Can we finally start the sixth year lessons?" Pansy Parkinson sneered.

Professor Dareling smiled awkwardly. "Well…"

"Can we finally start on the Unforgivable curses?"

The woman leaned against the table and said seriously with her hands crossed in front of her. "I'm not really sure why you want to learn about those so much. Those curses are… terrible. Ones you should never use."

Hermione looked at Draco who looked back at them with just as much disgust.

"But we still need to know them."

"To protect ourselves from them," Dean added darkly.

Nott's eyes shined when he heard those words.

"I wanted to continue with these," Rowena admitted softly.

"Professor, have you ever used any of it?"

"Of course… not." The question was surprising for her. "You know they are banned by the law."

"Unfortunately, not everyone who uses them gets into prison," Harry added.

"Using them on people ensures a life sentence in Azkaban. It was possible to demonstrate them on animals, but from this January the National Organization of Wizards will ban that too. And they are completely right."

"So you won't be demonstrating them, professor?"

"I understand that I don't have to do that, Draco, since…"

Harry was waiting for the malicious end, but it never came.

"…since Professor Moody already showed them using spiders. I'm sure everybody remembers that." She looked up, waiting for confirmation.

The students nodded.

"You all know what three curses I mean. Good. We will talk about their origin today and how the law applied to them. Please open your books at page two hundred three."

A little boring lesson started with a lot of writing, but Harry could feel the happiness coming from the Slytherins. He could hardly wait to start learning defensive spells to show them that he wouldn't be such an easy target. He wanted to show off about how much they've learnt on their private training.

He was proud of their achievement….

* * *

><p>In the evening, the common room was filled with students. After dinner, all of them gathered there, some of them to study, while others just to talk. Harry, Ron and Hermione also sat there, surrounded with books. Ron looked at his Herbology book in annoyance, since Dean and Seamus kept making fun of him.<p>

"Don't be like that! Give it to Neville, he'll write it for you…"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Hermione snapped. "Don't tell me you make Neville write your homework?"

"What's wrong with that? He's happy to help!"

"Neville!" the girl turned to the silently writing Longbottom boy. "Don't write their homework! They are just using you!"

"Hermione!"

"Do you want a detention?" the prefect looked at them angrily. Both boys stopped talking.

"Ron, say something!" Seamus groaned.

However, the Weasley boy straightened with shining eyes and pulled his books closer. "Let's study or else we won't get good jobs at the Ministry!" he said with pretended seriousness.

The others started laughing around him, earning disapproving glances from the fourth year girls.

"That's great! But I…" Dean sat down in one of the armchairs, "… I don't want to work at the Ministry. I'll be a photographer! The things we did at the end of the year made me certain that's the thing I want to do for the rest of my life."

"Photographer?"

"At some paper?" Hermione picked up a cookie and stopped writing her _Runes in Healing_ essay.

"Maybe. But I'd like to be a freelancer…"

"Well, Luna will probably be able to get you work at her father's paper. That way you will have at least a little bit of money," Colin joked.

"Anything but that!" Dean shook his head. "I'd work anywhere but at that paper! Don't tell this to Luna…"

"But don't forget that they printed the interview with Harry. No one would know the truth if it weren't for them."

Harry looked up for a moment then continued writing his DADA homework.

"That's true."

"And did you tell this to the Muggle Studies teacher?" Hermione turned back to the original subject.

"Yeah. I talked to the professor yesterday. She said if my NEWTs will be good, she'll get me into a good place to get some routine."

"That's great!"

"I wish my future was so clear too!" Ron sighed. "Everyone has goals now except me… I'll end up without a job in the end…"

"Talk to Professor McGonagall again, she'll help," Ginny said. "I visited her yesterday and we talked a lot."

"What did she suggest?" Lavender asked.

"She said that looking at my grades, I should become an Auror."

"Oh yeah, that bat spell of yours is something," Neville grinned at her.

"Come, be an Auror, brother!" the girl whined like a baby.

"Done!" Harry put the last dot at the end of his homework and leaned back. "I can't handle anything more!"

"Harry's out…" Ron smiled. "We really should stop studying…"

"But we still have…"

However, her boyfriend's gaze stopped Hermione's protest.

"We have to go patrolling too! Can't we relax a little?"

"I thought it was Anthony's turn today!"

"Wrong…"

"Fine, I give up…"

Harry stretched but flinched when Ginny poked his butt with a quill. "Hey!"

"Don't take up so much space! I want to sit down too!"

"Okay, okay…" Harry rubbed his backside. For a while, everyone watched the fire silently.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing during the winter holiday?" Neville asked.

"We all know that Hermione will study all the time," they said in union.

"That's not true," the girl tried protesting, but she knew it was unnecessary.

"Who stays here?"

"We are going skiing," Dean said. "So don't count on me."

"I have to go home too," Seamus shrugged. "Mom said she at least wants to see me during the holiday… I don't know why…"

"I think I'll stay. Most of the prefects want to go home, so at least Hermione and I will stay. Harry's staying, as well as Ginny…"

"Um, no, I'm going home."

"What? Mom didn't tell me…"

"We talked about it a long time ago… she must have forgotten," his sister said and looked at Harry.

"And you, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I won't be here either," the boy sighed, looking at the flames. "Grandma wants to visit my parents… as always…"

The others didn't really know how to react to that.

"Are they… are they getting better?" Seamus asked quietly. "I mean…"

"Seamus wants to ask," Hermione helped out, "… if there is any improvement…"

"No…" Neville still didn't look away from the fire. "The Healers say that they won't ever get better…"

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Hermione!" Harry shouted back.<p>

After Fencing they didn't have enough time to change clothes and so they had to put on their shirts and robes while running.

"I'm coming!"

"You know we have to give Snape the potion today. If we're late, we'll get a bad mark!"

"He won't do that! He likes you; he won't bite your head off for being a little late!"

Ron was a corridor ahead of them already. "Where were you?" he asked while slowing down to match their paces.

"Hermione's so slow…"

"Harry!"

"Oh yeah, Harry, when's Marie coming?"

"In less than two weeks!" the boy winked happily. "The plane is landing around noon on Thursday. But how she'll get to the train is a mystery."

"Thursday?"

"Yes. You know, before everyone gets home."

"Oh…"

"In her letter, she wrote that she managed to get the two wizards that were protecting her to come out of hiding. They will escort her. I can't wait to see her!"

They turned the corner and almost ran into Lamerin.

"Oh, God! It this broke now…" Ron breathed out, watching his unharmed vial.

"Are you headed to Dad's office?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. Is he still there?"

"Yes, but you don't have to hurry. They are consulting about the marks with Honeybourne. It'll probably take some more time…"

"See, I told you there was no reason to run," Hermione said while rearranging her clothes.

"What's that?" Lamerin asked looking at the vials.

"Our homework we need to give to your father."

They sat down on the dark, green-lit corridor. The light changed their healthy skin color into a sickly greenish, with only their eyes shining brightly.

Harry didn't like the Slytherin corridors. There were no windows and the moldy air reminded him of his old room. He spent most of his childhood in a small cupboard without windows. He never had the chance to watch the sun rise because he always had to get up early to make breakfast. And seeing the sunset was a rare thing too.

He couldn't imagine how people could live down here without feeling caged. How could someone not want to see the sun? Did everyone want to be a vampire here? He would have gone crazy if he didn't have the chance to sit at the window in the Gryffindor tower… if he didn't have the chance to watch the beautiful scenery.

After waiting for a little while, the door finally opened and Honeybourne stepped out, still holding his quill.

"Good afternoon, Professor," they greeted him, Ron being a bit louder than the others.

"Oh, Weasley," the man nodded. "Don't worry, we don't plan on letting you fail," he tried joking.

"Great," Ron grimaced.

"And the young Snape," the man regarded Lamerin with narrowed eyes. "He's all grown up," he added while ruffling the boy's hair. Lamerin looked like he wanted to strangle him.

Harry watched the man who seemed to notice him too.

"Potter," the man watched him stiffly. He hadn't had the chance to talk to the boy since he started working there. "The young celebrity…"

The light in Harry's big green eyes shined brightly thanks to the torches. His gaze was so penetrating that Honeybourne shivered visibly. That was when Snape stepped out of the office too.

"Harry," he greeted in surprise.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Hermione began. "We'd like to give you the finished potions…"

"Right…" He took the small box from the girl that already contained Ron's vial too. Everyone was waiting for Harry, who kept watching the other man. "Harry," the professor coughed.

A strange smile appeared on the boy's face and he complied without a word.

"Then… bye," was all Honeybourne said.

Snape took the box into the office and looked the door after coming out then looked at the children.

"Can we have some tea in the staff room?" Lamerin asked upon seeing his father's tired face. He was still wondering about Harry's strange behavior.

"Sure."

"Can they join us?"

The two prefects didn't have any objections; with their prefect duties, they spent quite a lot of time there.

"Yeah," Snape sighed and rearranged his son's hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked quietly, but Harry only shook his head and told him that they will talk about it later.

"So how many students failed?" Lamerin tried starting a conversation.

"No one in his class. He doesn't ask much from his students."

"We don't just laze around…" Ron murmured, but the empty corridor made his voice louder so everyone could hear it.

"Professor," Hermione started. "I'd like to ask you about the test. Are we going to have it before the holiday?"

"Probably…" Snape admitted with a smile. He still felt odd walking with the three students he punished the most in the last five years.

"Oh, well… thank you…" Hermione paled. She had two big tests to study for, so this news wasn't making her happy at all.

Harry walked next to them silently, waiting for the time they finally reach the light. When they left the Slytherin corridors, the sunlight was blinding, but felt good. They reached the staff room and saw a few teachers talking with a few parents in front of the door. A man in his late forties wearing a yellow and black robe was talking to Professor Sprout. Snape sighed and hoped not to be disturbed throughout the afternoon.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his tightly, almost like it was searching for something to hold onto.

Lamerin tried holding him back… and hide behind him with a pale, sweaty face and wide eyes. He scared his father so much that the man dropped everything he had in his hands. He turned around slowly, his robes billowing behind him and knelt down in front of his son who was sitting by the wall, shivering.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

However, the boy held his head like he was trying to protect himself from something or someone. Hermione froze behind them, but Ron, seeing Lamerin like that, wanted to do something.

"Professor Snape, do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey or the teachers?"

"No!" Lamerin yelled, watching the man standing in front of the staff room.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Dad, keep me safe!" he pleaded quietly. "Please, hide me! Don't let him see me!"

"Who?"

"That man!" his son pointed towards the end of the corridor.

Snape took the boy's hands.

"Why? Who is he?"

"One of the people who raised me! I don't want to go back there! Please, dad, don't let him see me!"

"Oh, God!" Hermione whispered.

However, the professor's eyes filled with anger. He stood up and looked at the man. Harry had never seen him like that. The way he pulled out his wand and his eyes shined with rage…

Yes, there was never any light in Snape's eyes, but now… He had black eyes like Hagrid, but they never shined. They lacked the friendly light that was always present in the half-giant's eyes. They weren't like that now either… they were like some rare jewels… Harry couldn't really understand what he saw, but he grabbed the man's hand when he wanted to run to that man. Ron tried holding him back as he grabbed his other hand.

"No!"

"Professor! Don't!"

"You can't!" Hermione screamed.

"Leave it! If you…"

However, Harry couldn't finish it, as Snape shoved him and his friend away with much force. Ron looked at his aching elbow while Harry watched his professor confusedly. The man looked at his son who tried to stop him from hurting that man with shining blue eyes.

_Wha…? What's happening?_

"Dad, please, don't! Don't do it! That would ruin everything!"

"But why not? That man hurt you… he deserves to…"

"I'm more afraid of what would happen to us after you do that…" the boy said and his tears finally spilled.

Snape calmed down slowly and sat on the floor. The boy hugged him gratefully, still shivering. The man blinked and his eyes turned back to the usual black without any light in them. He looked at his students who were still lying on the floor and Hermione who was leaning against the wall. He helped his son up and they made their way back to the Slytherin corridors.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked.

"You saw it too, right?" Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"You saw it! His eyes!"

"Yes, but…"

"Come with me!"

"Hermione, what the…"

"Come on!"

The girl didn't stop until they reached the library while the two boys ran after her.

"What?"

"Quiet!" the girl whispered while walking between the shelves.

Harry recognized the books they used during DADA. "Hermione, what…?"

The girl picked a black, dusty book from the shelf. "You want to know?" she sounded hysterical. "Look!" she turned the book towards them after opening it at a certain chapter.

"Okay, now I really don't understand! _'Recognizing vampires and blood-line research'_?"

"Can't you understand, Ron?! Professor Snape really is a…"

"…vampire…" Harry finished the sentence in surprise.


	49. Vampire romance

I do not own anything. I'm just translating. The characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to the amazing Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe [et]

Please review! Thanks.

Beta-read by Seerstella

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOY WITH THE PIERCING BLUE EYES<strong>

_Chapter 33 – Vampire-romance_

"… Fairytales has never shown anything good of their nature. Mostly, they are portrayed as dark and dangerous creatures roaming around in the darkness of night… feeding on the innocent… They are talked about as the outcasts of society and that is actually correct.

They live in solitude, not liking the companionship of humans… but with this they are also denying themselves, since they were once humans too. They gather in groups and houses, never inviting outsiders into their circles. They live by their own rules as if the law doesn't apply to them.

They are immortal, doomed to watch the downfall of great dynasties and people. What a sweet damnation…

Like the heirs of great, noble communities they regard you as nothing. They are all distant and quiet but vain and envious at the same time. They want all of you: your heart and blood, but mostly your mortality. This almost pathetic hidden desire is what would make an end to their centuries long suffering. The peaceful, natural death…

Because vampires can only die a violent death.

The sunlight that gives us life is torture and excruciating pain for them. The crucifix that symbolizes our salvation pierced into their hearts causes them immerse suffering. None of them would put themselves through these willingly. They are too proud for that.

They glide without a sound in the darkness of the night, looking for their prey, driven by their hunting instinct. They don't take orders or advise from anyone. However, not only the blood thirst drives them. They kill to eat less then they kill to satisfy their other passion… to scare the unsuspecting people. They laugh at men and women screaming and wetting themselves… or trying to keep the vampires away with garlands of garlic.

Beware of the vampire thirsty for your blood! There is nowhere to run and you will wish for it to be over quickly. You'll have to watch like a rat stuck in the corner as the seemingly human-like creature turns into a bloodsucker.

You can't look away: you'll only watch their eyes. The irises that seem to turn you to stone, to root you on your spot. Those with dark eyes will have shining blue light in them, clearer than the color of the sea, while brown eyes turn into yellow.

The sharp teeth, ready to bite, just get closer and closer…

When you feel their breath on your skin, the fear disappears and the sight captivates you… and the desire.

It got me too… for two lifetimes now…"

"Installment from Sir Vindex Withsworth 'Advices for a good friend'," Ron read the book that Hermione pushed into their hands in the library.

They were in the room of requirements now. The girl leaned on Ron's chair and listened to her boyfriend reading out loud. Harry stood by the huge window with his fingers on the cold glass, watching the white scenery.

"You read beautifully, Ron," the girl whispered with a slight smile on her face.

However, Ron wasn't in the mood to smile.

"He can't be a vampire… That's… impossible. We've seen him walking around in the sun before. He didn't burn or anything."

"Maybe… he's not fully a vampire," Hermione tried to calm him down. "Maybe he just has it in his blood. Maybe he has vampires in his family but he didn't turn into one. Harry, what do you think?" she tried involving their friend in the conversation.

However, he just stood motionless.

"Dad… and Sirius knew…" he muttered finally.

His friends looked at each other awkwardly. Ron stood up, knowing that Harry was about to explode.

"They suspected and that's why they hated him!" Harry yelled out. "How…" He suddenly turned around. "… how could they do that? A vampire isn't any darker than a werewolf! And still, they always picked on and humiliated Snape! But they treated Remus as a friend. How is it humane to love one and hate the other?! How could they do this?!"

"Harry… remember what Sirius said. They didn't like each other from the beginning."

"What is this if not prejudice?"

"You're not any better concerning Malfoy…" Ron pointed out.

"Draco and I don't just hate each other. We've met before coming to Hogwarts. Before I met you!"

"You didn't tell us that." Hermione seemed offended.

"At Madame Malkin's… We were there at the same time. He was very nasty back then too. And scornful. But don't change the subject! I don't hate Malfoy because he turned out to be a Slytherin, but because of how he treats us. What… what they did is…"

"… racism," the girl finished quietly.

Harry groaned in disappointment and walked to the other end of the room to think alone.

"Hermione didn't mean that, Harry!" Ron tried making excuses. "Your father surely wasn't racist." Then he turned to his girlfriend and hissed quietly. "Are you out of your mind?"

"The point is that whatever happens, Snape can't turn into a vampire!" Hermione continued.

The two boys looked at each other.

"You saw what happened today. Professor Snape looked blood thirsty. If he gives in to the destructive desire he will…" She sighed loudly. "He will turn into a blood sucker forever. Don't you understand? That's what Lamerin was talking about! He's afraid of what would happen if Professor Snape turned into a vampire!"

"It's not hard to imagine…" Ron shrugged.

"If it was revealed, he would be just as vulnerable as Professor Lupin. Harry! You have to talk to Snape. This can't happen, no matter what!"

* * *

><p>Harry was unable to concentrate on his lessons the next day. The previous joy that his girlfriend's approaching arrival caused turned into icy fear. He didn't know what happened to the professor and his son after they retreated that day. Was it even possible for two sixteen year olds to hold back a creature that follows his instinct to kill? Can he be that naïve?<p>

He barely paid attention in class. He was anxious because neither of the two appeared during breakfast and lunch. At Transfiguration in the afternoon, he performed his worst. After he managed to place Dean's nose in the place of his ear, he messed up the counter spell and his nose ended up in a private place of his body. The ashamed Thomas and yelling McGonagall only further fuelled his frustration.

"Potter, I don't understand you," McGonagall mentioned at the end of the lesson. "You've been improving lately. Did something happen?"

Harry wanted to pour his heart out to an independent teacher, but not someone who was so close to Dumbledore.

"Nothing, professor. I just… had a bad dream."

However, as soon as he finished he regretted coming up with that excuse.

"Visions? About You-Know-Who…? Come Potter, we're going to the Headmaster!"

"What? No, no! I'm fine! Really!"

It took a few more minutes to convince the teacher to let him go. When he was walking on the corridor, he realized that he was in need of another excuse, because they seemed to take him too seriously.

The noise made by the students standing in front of the History of Magic classroom made his head ache. He saw his friends standing at the front, but there was no way for him to get there. When someone stepped on his leg the third time, he got fed up and left. It was time to visit Snape.

The once feared, dark and thick door opened in front of Harry. The boy probably looked even paler in the dungeon lights.

"Can I come in?" he asked weakly.

Snape watched him for a moment as if he was trying to figure out why the boy was there. That's why Harry didn't blink at all. He stood his teacher's distant glare with big, honest eyes. The man nodded. He opened the door wider and walked back into the room. Harry followed him tentatively and looked at the door questioningly. Did Snape think that it will close on its own? Was he supposed to close it?

He touched the handle. It felt ice cold. First, he thought it was because of the windy corridors, or because it was winter. However, when he stepped into the living quarters all his senses seemed to be screaming to him. The atmosphere of the room seemed different now. What he once thought of as depressing and disgusting now seemed scary and mysterious. _Vampire lair_, he thought. Looking at it this way makes it all the different.

Snape didn't have potion ingredients in his living room and corridor. On the shelves there were old books that the professor seemed to cherish because Harry couldn't see any spider webs on them. The corners were another thing. There were spiders running around, running from the people and the light. Harry touched a nearby table with his finger and smiled when his fingerprint could be seen in the thin layer of dust.

A year ago he would have regarded this place as sickening. Now however, he was filled with the mysterious air of the room.

He followed Snape to the living room watching his steps. As he passed the armor standing at the door, he was half-expecting it to turn his head to him. He smiled at his own imagination but when his gaze met his professor's troubled eyes his good mood disappeared at once. He cleared his throat and stopped.

The man leaned on a chair, placing both his hands on it. A few long locks of hair fell into his face and for the first time, he looked at Harry like he had something to be scared of. He turned to the side and silently offered the boy a seat.

"I prefer standing…" Harry answered the unspoken question.

Snape sighed and walked to the fireplace. He must have felt the boy's eyes on him because he turned back to him.

"How much do you know?"

"Everything… I think…"

The Potions Master swallowed visibly though he was expecting that answer.

"Do you really think so?" he asked quietly.

His words always had a beautiful, discouraging effect. Harry always started to doubt everything he knew when he heard him.

"We saw… what we saw… We saw… your eyes."

A strange smile appeared on Snape's face.

"Of course," he muttered and touched his lips.

"How…" Harry stepped closer, "How come you could…? Until now… You know… How come no one figured it out?"

"I was able to control myself," Snape answered calmly.

Harry felt his stomach flip but he didn't know why. He knew the professor was part vampire. The spoken words now echoed in his ears though.

"In front of my Dad and his friends too?"

"I admit, that was harder."

The man's voice was like silk and it bewitched Harry. He tried to hide his rising excitement with rapid blinking.

_He's just Snape. The same Snape as always. The one and only! His voice is the same too! Why do you thing that because of this stupid vampire thing everything has changed? Get yourself together!_ He tried to convince himself.

Snape watched him for a while. He was trying to figure out how it affected the boy that they were talking about his parents.

"Does… anyone else know?"

"Professor Dumbledore of course! And the people you told it to," he sneered.

"We didn't tell anyone!" Harry objected. "Only Ron and Hermione knows!"

"Isn't that… enough?" The professor sighed. He watched the fire with gloomy eyes. "I can't make you keep it a secret," he finally said. "I… betrayed Lupin…"

"That's different!" The boy objected, though losing Remus three years ago hurt him deeply. "We have no reason to take that kind of revenge."

Snape didn't look back. He picked up a photo of Lamerin that was placed on the shelf above the fireplace.

"And it's not only because of Lamerin," Harry added.

"He'd be in a worse situation than now…" he touched the glass. "Vampires have as much of a hard time finding jobs as werewolves."

Hugging the picture close he turned back to his student.

"I'm not a vampire. Not fully. I have vampire blood in my veins, but I'm not a bloodsucker yet."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked curiously and decided that it would be better to sit down.

"My father was a vampire. Real, bloodsucking vampire," he added.

Harry remembered what he saw during Occlumency; a man from whom a woman was trying to protect her son…

"Among the dark wizards, no one cares about what we are. They respected him for being different, so he had no trouble with them."

"Was he…" Harry swallowed. "Voldemort's follower too?"

Snape nodded.

"If not his direct follower, but a supporter of dark magic. I inherited this… ability from him. My mother wasn't like him. She was a lovable woman who always protected me from him. Because my father wanted me to be like him."

"He wanted to bite you?" Harry asked shocked.

"When I was young. Before I got into school."

"His own child…? That's terrible!"

"It's all thanks to my mother that he didn't do it. I still remember her words… She made him believe that biting me would entrap me in that body… I wouldn't grow up. And as a child, I wouldn't be any use to the Dark Lord. That kept him from biting me."

"That… hurts, right?"

"Compared to what? Some sees it as an escape from death. Death can be painful…"

Harry wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"He tried a few times, but he never managed to hurt me. It cost my mother's life, but I finished school without turning into a vampire. After that… as you know… I left home."

"You ran away, right? You've never seen him… since then? He doesn't know you have a child? That you… are teaching here?"

"He was killed."

"Oh…" Harry paled. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… I still curse him for this blood. Because my son also has to suffer from this. Just like his children will have to… Luckily, if no blood touches our lips, we can resist the temptations. Revenge and sorrow makes it harder to bear, but the strong ones can resist. If we don't turn into a vampire our blood will get cleaner and cleaner by generations… and someday, maybe it will disappear."

Harry looked up and smiled.

"We won't tell… anyone. Ron and Hermione know that they can't tell anyone."

"And… Lupin?"

The boy sighed.

"I don't know. You tell him."

"Me?"

"I won't… I would have taken his secret to the grave. It wouldn't be fair to tell yours."

The professor smiled gratefully. Harry turned to Lamerin's room.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be leaving now…"

The Potions Master escorted him to the door and leaned on the doorframe as he asked Harry one more question.

"Why did you look into Honeybourne's mind?"

"So… you noticed? Well, because… he let me."

"It's not right to use Legilimency on just anybody…"

Harry tilted his head and gave the man an '_You telling me that?'_ look. The man seemed to get the message and stayed silent.

"But I figured out Voldemort's secret."

"Great," Snape rubbed his tired eyes. "They will probably make you Minister of Magic for this."

"Not that!" Harry chuckled. "But why people are so afraid of getting caught lying. His red eyes are so frightening that people don't even dare blinking. They are afraid of what's going to happen while there eyes are closed. They look at him and he uses their fear; that they don't even try to protect their thoughts. One only has to look really… evil and everyone will give in."

"Really?" Snape grimaced in surprise. "You should practice on this a bit more. But if I learn that you cheat on your tests like this, I'll tell the Headmaster."

"But… you knew it about him, right?"

"About who and what?"

"About Honeybourne…"

"His intentions are dishonorable, I know. I think the Ministry still doesn't trust the headmaster as they used to… Be careful with him."

"I'll tell Ron to keep an eye on him during class…"

"It seems you don't even need advice. Making trouble is in your blood… Don't let anyone know that you suspect him," Snape turned serious. "A lot of people could get into trouble."

* * *

><p>"We were right all along, James," Sirius said while sitting at the table in Remus' room.<p>

"So what?" Lily Potter snapped. "Whether you knew it or not, your behavior was disgusting. Nothing will change that."

"No matter what happened in the past, we have to concentrate on the present." Sirius argued. "Rowena is in danger. And Harry too."

"Harry? He would never bite him! He wouldn't hurt him now! He hated him for years and never did anything to hurt him! Severus can be trusted! James, say something!"

"I think Remus has a right to know."

"After he almost told Harry about us?" Sirius jumped up. "How dare he?"

Lily couldn't respond, because the door opened and their friend, Lupin walked in. He placed his books on a small table and took off his shoes with a sigh then put on his comfortable slippers.

"Remus!"

Lupin turned around suddenly.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're not here because we want to!" Sirius cut in.

"Really? Then you can leave!" Remus snapped. "I don't need you, Sirius!"

"You told Harry about us!"

"Because I'm fed up with you! I'm tired of seeing you come and go with news that I'm not even supposed to know of!"

"You only have to ask and we won't tell you anything!"

"Enough!" Lily shouted. "How can you talk to each other like that?! You are friends, _best_ friends! Stop bickering!"

"What went wrong?" James began quietly.

"You don't belong here." Remus sighed.

He touched the table and watched his sad reflection on it.

"You don't belong with the living. You're dead… all of you. It was hard to accept back then but… it's even harder now. I see you day after day like nothing ever happened… as if you were alive. When I lost you," he turned to James, "I wanted to die. It's torture thinking of you every day. I die a little every day ever since you got here…"

"Remus…" Lily floated to him. She wanted to hug him, but there was no way to do that.

"We will leave if it's so painful for you…"

"I think that faith has a purpose with you and that's why I can see you," Lupin shook his head, "I'm afraid you can't just disappear. And I wouldn't survive that…"

"So you think…"

"Something happened. Something that brings you closer to the living world."

"I'm wondering if Voldemort has anything to do with it…"

"You can never know," James added. "But if I have the power than I'm not going to let him hurt my son again."

For a while there was silence in the small room. Remus took off his robes and left it on a chair.

"You wanted to tell me something, I think." He began.

Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Yes. It's about Snape."

"Again? Look, I don't care about every detail of his relationship with Rowena…"

"He's a vampire."

"What?" Lupin looked at him like someone who didn't understand the punch line at the end of a joke.

"The kids saw it," James nodded. "They are sure that he has the ability."

"You're kidding, right? Dumbledore wouldn't hire him…"

Remus stopped because the words seemed funny to him. Since when did Dumbledore care about a small fact like a teacher having some disease?! He was also teaching him, for the second time now, they could both attend this school… No, Remus thought it would be pointless to be surprised about this.

"Did something happen to reveal this?"

"Someone who held his son captive appeared."

"Oh Merlin, is that true? And what did he do?" Remus gasped.

"Nothing. Harry and Ron held him back…"

Remus let the air out that he hadn't realize he was holding.

"It's so typical of Severus," he said. "Where is he now?"

"In the dungeons, I guess." Sirius shrugged. "But Rowena!"

Remus groaned.

"What's with her now?"

"What do you mean? Snape is a danger for her…"

"Virtue?" Lupin raised an eyebrow jokingly? "I think it's a bit late to worry about that, my friend. Don't you think?"

"It's not funny. What if he bites her?"

"He won't bite her!" Remus slowly stood up from the sofa to make some tea. "Why would he hurt her?"

"Because…"

"Not every vampire bites people they meet. I also don't attack the person that comes near me…"

"But…"

"If only you stopped being a worrywart," Remus ruffled his own hair. "You'd live longer."

Sirius floated out of the room indignantly.

* * *

><p>"Did you tell him that he absolutely can't become a bloodsucker?" Hermione asked anxiously the next day.<p>

"I doubt Harry could order Snape to do anything," Ron murmured.

"I didn't have to tell him," Harry explained. "I could see that he didn't want to become a vampire."

"You could see?" the girl's eyes became wide. She said that so loudly that a few students turned to them on the corridor. "Harry! How could you be so careless?"

"Stop it, Hermione!" Her boyfriend tried. "What did he say, Harry?"

"Just… he told me about his childhood, his father and his bad memories. Hermione, I'm sure that he will do everything he can to stay normal."

"But the instincts…"

However, the protesting groans from the boys silenced her.

They just arrived at the door of the Great Hall. Most of the students were already at their tables and tried studying but the lively ghosts and all the noise made it almost impossible. There were a lot of people around the Gryffindor table.

They saw Colin Creevey with his brother, Ginny and some of their classmates around him was sitting on the table and doing something.

"What are the Creevey brothers doing now?" Ron asked. After the last time, when he had to save them from Mr. Filch's office, he regarded them with suspicion.

They walked to the small group and, standing on tip toe, tried to see what's going on.

Colin got off the table and held down the salamander that was already on the table. The animal tried finding an escape route but it was trapped.

"It has to work now, Colin," Ginny encouraged him. "I used the same amount of eggshell powder in my potion and Neville's toad burped nicely. Right?" She turned to the boy who held Trevor in his hands.

"What? Oh, yes."

"Okay, well." Colin made his decision.

He took some drops of the red vine looking potion and put it in the animal's mouth.

It froze for a moment and the boy let it go. First, it was tasting the potion then started shaking its head and…

"Yikes!" The students yelled.

The salamander turned inside out in a moment like a sock. Its internal organs were all over the place and the bones moved from time to time.

"For Merlin's sake, Colin, what are you doing?" Ron shivered.

"This… this is animal cruelty!" Lavender cried on Parvati's shoulder.

"Damn!" The older Creevey brother cursed. "This was the third one…"

"Jeez, Colin," Harry grinned. "Are you working on some Potions homework?"

"Yeah… I have to hand it in tomorrow, but it's not working! I tried everything."

"But you shouldn't be experimenting here!" Hermione joined in.

"I didn't know it will turn out like this! The salamanders just turned inside out. It must be some kind of side effect…"

In the noise they didn't notice Snape and his son entering the Great Hall. The man couldn't go to the teacher's table because Pansy Parkinson ran to him.

"Professor! Professor! The Gryffindors are doing something disgusting at their table!"

Snape looked and Lamerin who just shrugged. At that time, Remus entered and asked in his normal, nice voice, "Is something wrong?"

The Potions Master cautiously turned to him, but Lupin seemed entirely innocent. _Does he not know?_

There was a special kind of glint in Remus' eyes, but nothing proved that he knew. That's why, just like his son, he shrugged and made his way towards the Gryffindor table. The evilly grinning Slytherins followed them.

Lamerin reached them first and leaning on Harry's shoulders he looked at the disgusting salamander corpse.

"Hi," his friend looked up.

"Hi," Lamerin smiled back.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "Sleeping yesterday helped… I heard you visited us…"

"Yep. I'll tell you later," Harry winked.

"What's going on?" Snape asked when he reached the table.

Most of the Gryffindors became silent as a grave, but they didn't have a chance to hide the animal's body.

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"What happened to this poor salamander?"

"It turned inside out…" Ginny Weasley said. "On its own…"

"Creevey was experimenting!" Goyle cut in. "Even though he knows…"

"… it's forbidden, I know." Snape sighed. "Mr. Creevey…"

"I'm sorry," Colin looked down. "I was trying really hard… Ginny Weasley thinks the amount of eggshell powder is wrong."

"How much did you put in it?"

"Two teaspoons," he picked up the spoon. "Just like how the book says."

"That spoon is a bit too big…" The professor smiled and heard Remus chuckling next to him. "You only need one spoonful with that."

The boy's eyes lit up and he pulled out an almost finished potion and added the right amount of powder and stirred it. The potion's color changed to a lighter one.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted. "That's the right color!"

"Then… the salamander…"

"You have more?" Ron asked, looking at the dead ones.

The animal, seeing what happened to its kin, tried to run away as Dennis took it from the cage.

"I can't watch!" Parvati looked away.

"We'll hold it down!" Ernie Macmillan offered.

He and the other prefect, Anthony Goldstein, took the animal while Colin gave it the potion.

"You can let it go now," Snape said.

"What's going to happen to it?" Lamerin asked curiously.

"You'll see."

They didn't have to wait long. The animal swallowed the potion and sticking out its long tongue it burped loudly.

The students started laughing in the Great Hall.

"So cute!" Ginny said. "Can I keep it, Colin?" She picked the still burping animal up.

"If you want it…" The boy said proudly and looked at the Potions Master.

"Promising," the professor said finally.

If someone wanted to hear praises from Snape that was the most he could expect.

"Thank you, sir."

"Did something happen?" Stainthorp and Honeybourne walked to them.

The crowd silently watched the two men.

"Oh, I see." Stainthorp smiled when he saw the dead animals. "We can help with that."

He pulled out his wand and touched it to one of them.

"Stimula!"

The organs of the animal started twitching and the bones started moving like they were dancing, but they didn't go back to normal.

The grimaces and groan of the students showed how unimpressed they were.

"I think that wasn't very effective" Remus said grinning.

"Of course not, because it was not caused by a spell but a potion." Snape said like they were talking about the weather while Remus just nodded.

They both pulled out their wands and said the spell, "Reverso utris!"

The three salamanders turned back to normal and the two professors earned the enthusiastic praises of the students. In their absolute victory, they looked at the ashamed Stainthorp and Snape enjoyed the situation because the man was eyeing his woman.

"That was great," Ron said and rolled his eyes when he saw Hermione writing down the spell in a notebook. "You never change?"

"Of course not," the girl answered with a smile. "Let's eat something. I'm starving!"


End file.
